Echoes of the Past
by TKeiraLea
Summary: A post-Destiny's Way tale centered around the lives and adventures of Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel.
1. The Status of Twin Suns

Title:  Echoes of the Past_  
_Author:  TKeiraLea_  
Timeframe:  NJO – specifically post-Destiny's Way_  
_Characters:  Jagged Fel, Jaina Solo, Kyp Durron, Han Solo, Leia Solo, Wedge Antilles, Tycho Celchu, Soontir Fel, Syal Fel, Luke Skywalker, Mara Skywalker__  
Genre:  Romance, Drama, Action__  
Keywords:  Jaina, Jag__  
Notes:  First part of the Force Evolution Series_  
_Summary:  A story that follows the lives of Jaina and Jag after the events of Destiny's Way.  Jaina must find the strength to finish her duty as the Sword of the Jedi. Along the way, the Force lends her the strength from some very unusual allies, including her long dead grandmother - Padmé Skywalker.  Jaina discovers the long forgotten planet of Naboo, where the ultimate showdown for the future of the galaxy takes place.  Never far from her side, Jag Fel learns the true meaning of love and sacrifice as the two lovers make a final stand.__   
  
Author's notes:  Thanks to the support of its marvelous fans over at TFN, namely **Wraith Squadron**, **Echoes of the Past** made it to the voting rounds in the **Summer 2003 Fan Fiction Awards** in the following categories.   
  
**Best Action, Best Drama, Best Romance, Best Post-Saga Story - In Progress, Best Novel, Most Accurate Interpretation of an Ensemble Cast, and Best Interpretation of a Canon Character for both Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel.**   
  
Following up on the nominations, **Echoes of the Past** won in the following categories: **Best Action, Best Romance, Best Post-Saga Story - In Progress, Best Novel,** and **Best Interpretation of an Ensemble Cast**!  I hope your read lives up to the awards...    
  
Just some business:  All things Star Wars belong to the master, George Lucas. The use of his universe in this story is simply for my enjoyment and the pleasure of the readers.  I tried to stay true to the NJO story and the characters contained in there.   
  
**Thanks**, to my trusty betas **Hoya94**,** JainaJag00** and **Zara_Rose**, who this fic would not be possible without. _

  
**ECHOES OF THE PAST**   
**CHAPTER 1**** – The Status of Twin Suns  
  
**Twelve clawcraft in perfect formation skimmed across the unusually calm waters of the Mon Calamari ocean.  Through the mist, blown off the fighters on their approach, could be seen a squadron of E-wings executing the same maneuver.  As both sets of fighters approached the base hanger, they slowed and slipped efficiently into the bay, each settling softly to the ground in text-book fashion.   
  
Jag Fel sped through the power down procedure for his clawcraft.  He was eager to get his squadron bunked into their newly assigned post on Mon Calamari, eager to get a shower, to eat a hot meal and lay in his own bed.  Even so, he was more eager to find a certain lieutenant colonel - pretty, brown hair and matching eyes that could make his heart skip a beat - and wrap his arms around her.   
  
Jag climbed out of his clawcraft stiffly, as always he was first of his unit to do so.  He walked across to the closest E-wing, belonging to Tanner Kale, his executive officer.  Tanner commanded the Enforcer Squadron of E-wings assigned to Jag during the demining of the Hydian Way.  Tanner had proven to be a capable leader as well as a person Jag could depend on in a tight situation.   
  
"Major Kale, continue securing the ships. I will go check on our barrack assignments so we can get these pilots cleaned up and rested."  
  
"Sounds good to me.  I need a hot shower.  I have a hot date tonight," Tanner replied with a grin.   
  
"And who would that be, Major," Jag asked as he passed under the E-wing heading out of the hanger bay.   
  
"Her name is Pillow," Tanner yelled after Jag.   
  
Jag felt a little grin come to his face.  Tanner was always the one for a good laugh.  Jag thought the man's good nature might even be rubbing off on him.  He was smiling a lot more recently, he thought to himself.  _You are not quite so grim anymore._  Jag recalled his words to Jaina Solo so long ago on Ithor.  _Too much time spent here in the Known Regions, Jag, and you will turn into one of these Rebels._   
  
As Jag rounded the corner, heading to the Galactic Alliance Defense Force Headquarters, a familiar face appeared down the hall.  Jag approached the man and offered him a smart bow.  "Vanguard and Enforcer Squadrons reporting as ordered, sir."   
  
Colonel Tycho Celchu dipped his head in return.  "At ease soldier. Follow me."   
  
As Jag swung into step with him, Colonel Celchu reached over and slapped Jag on the back.  "Good to see you back safely, Jag.  I see you have been keeping busy.  From your reports, it appears you've put together a good group of pilots.  Vanguards did an excellent job of cleaning up the Hydian Way.  Looks like the Vong just gave up trying to harass the refugees and shippers in that sector."   
  
"Thank you, Colonel.  My pilots are a skilled group of men.  I have the utmost faith in their abilities.  They have trained very hard, and I believe our record speaks to that fact.  These men are up to any task.  They will serve the Galactic Alliance Defense Force well here on Mon Calamari."   
  
"I am sure we could give you the worst pilots on the base, Jag, and you would whip them into a top performing squadron."   
  
Both Jag and Tycho chuckled at the thought of Jag commanding a group of misfits.  Tycho motioned for Jag to step into his office at the end of the hallway.  Inside, Tycho walked to his desk and picked up a datacard.  He turned and handed it to Jag.   
  
"Here are your room assignments and initial squadron orders as well as any other important information you may require.  Your squadron will have a couple days to settle in and make any necessary repairs to your ships before being put into the patrol rotation.  If I left anything out, please let me know."   
  
Jag slipped the datacard into his datapad and scanned the information.  "It appears all the appropriate information is provided. My men will be pleased to have their own beds tonight."   
  
"I'm sure they will. Well, I'll leave you to it then," Tycho responded as he sat down at his desk.   
  
Jag hesitated.   
  
Colonel Celchu looked up at the young man, wondering if Jag was waiting to be dismissed like this were some stiff Chiss unit his father ran.  "Is there something else, Colonel?"   
  
"Uh, sir. May I inquire as to the status of Twin Suns Squadron."   
  
The corner of Tycho's mouth twitched up mischievously.  There was only one reason Colonel Fel would inquire into the status of Twin Suns, one person that is.   
  
"Twin Suns is in route from an escort mission to the Bespin System.  They should be returning around 1400 tomorrow."   
  
"Thank you for the information Colonel.  See you tomorrow morning for the squadron commanders' briefing."   
  
As Jag turned smartly to exit the room, Tycho called after him.  "Jag, would you like to know the status of the Rogues or Aces before you go."   
  
Jag turned back to face him.   
  
"No, sir. Thank you for offering though."   
  
And with that he left the room.   
  
***********  
  
Jaina Solo had learned to enjoy the time spent in the cockpit of her X-wing, traveling through hyperspace.  The silence and solitude used to unnerve her.  Now, it had become a peaceful haven from the ravages of war.  Sometimes she would meditate or work on her Force skills.  Other times she would work on plans and tactics for her squadron, new tricks to use against the Vong.  Today though, Jaina decided to relax and replay a message that had been forwarded to her while she was on Bespin.   
  
_Dear Jaina,   
  
I heard about your success at the battle of Ebaq.  I am thankful that you and your family made it through safely.  It seems that you have again, in great Solo style, managed to take yourself right into the heart of the battle and achieve a great victory despite the odds.   
  
Clearing the __Hydian Way__ with two new squadrons has kept me busy to say the least.  We appear to have the Vong second-guessing their position in this sector.  I hope that every small victory out here provides some measure of relief to the overall war effort.   
  
There is not a day that goes by that I do not think about you - holding you in my arms or our conference room encounters.  The sooner the Vanguards clear this part of space, the sooner I can make it back to you and taste your sweet lips.   
  
Try to stay out of harm's way for me.  I know that is like asking a parched man to avoid the oasis in a desert, but I will ask it anyway.  There is hope to reform your trouble seeking ways.  You are only half Solo.  I will see you in my dreams.  Until we meet again.   
  
All My Love   
  
Jagged_   
  
Jaina had not spoken to Jag since the battle of Ebaq.  She barely had a chance to come to grips with how the battle had changed her when Twin Suns had been sent out on this escort mission.  Her long seclusion in hyperspace had allowed her time to settle things in her mind.  She had so many things to tell Jag, so many emotions to share with him.   
  
When she returned to Mon Calamari, Jaina would send a letter back to Jag explaining exactly how she felt about him.  Until then she would have plenty of time to compose her swirling thoughts and emotions into a coherent form.   
  
_I will see you in my dreams._  Jaina smiled to herself as she thought of Jag's arms folding around her, pulling her body close to his.  She could almost feel the strength of his body next to hers…   
  
Jaina was jerked out of her reverie by alarms blaring in the cockpit.  It took her but a moment to realize that Twin Suns Squadron was reverting into real space, although not at the proper location.   
  
Jaina scanned her tactical boards for the threats she knew instinctively would be there.  Only one thing could have caused the whole squadron to drop out of hyperspace, and Jaina needed to find the threat and eliminate it quickly.   
  
"Twin Suns, form up. Twelve skips incoming. Break by pairs.  Flight leaders pick targets of opportunity.  Wingmen keep your leader's tail free of unexpected company.  You know the drill."   
  
Eleven comm clicks confirmed her pilots were ready just as they entered the fray.   
  
"Twin Suns Two on me.  We have a Vong mine to vape."   
  
Jaina rolled to port, skimming between two sets of skip trios.  She pushed down the throttle aiming for the dovin basal mine in the direction their attackers had come.  The coralskipper trio that past to her starboard side swung around in pursuit.   
  
"Two, skips coming round on intercept. Keep them off my tail long enough to clear this mine," Jaina directed her wingman. Brance Wartrue was the least experienced of all her pilots, and she wanted to be sure he understood what she needed of him.   
  
"Acknowledged, Lead," came his reply.   
  
Jaina sensed he was uncomfortable with the thought of being her flying shield, but he would do his job.  _It just takes time to get used to having plasma slag flying at you from all directions.  He has good basic instincts. He'll be fine,_ Jaina thought to herself.   
  
Jaina checked the status of her squadron on the tactical board and was pleased with what she saw.  Obviously, guarding dovin basal mines was not reserved for the elite Yuuzhan Vong pilots.  Three skips were already out of the fight, and Twin Suns was about to make short work of four more.  Comm chatter revealed relative ease given their current situation.  Jaina could not sense any undue stress in her pilots through the Force.  Nothing beyond the normal peaks of adrenaline associated with space battles.   
  
Knowing all this, Jaina focused on the task at hand.  She dropped a shadow bomb, pulling it along with her through space.  The skips chasing Jaina and her wingman were catching them quickly.  Jaina adjusted more power to her rear shields, but kept her engines at maximum, hoping to outrun her pursuers.   
  
"Taking fire, Lead," Twins Two called.  "I think they figured out your plan.  We've got additional skips vectoring in on us."   
  
Jaina glanced at her sensor display and saw a second pair coming high on her port side followed closely by Twin Suns Five and Six.   
  
"Just a couple seconds longer, Two.  We are going to have to hit this mine at full throttle, make sure you break with me."   
  
Jaina was not happy about having to approach the mine at this speed.  She would have to try to slingshot past it as she dropped the shadow bomb, rather than pull up and away like she would prefer to do.  The timing would be somewhat tricky, something she could easily handle, but perhaps beyond Brance's skills.   
  
"Twin Suns, Vong mine is about to become history.  Prepare to make for home on my mark. They might have called for reinforcements, and I don't plan on being here when they arrive.  Two, follow my lead."   
  
As she finished speaking, Jaina sprayed down laser fire across the mine, drawing out voids.  As she shot past the mine, Jaina guided the bomb into the weakness she sensed in the mine's protection.  At the same time, she rolled her ship away from the direction she had guided the bomb, not slowing her forward momentum at all.   
  
The bomb hit its mark and detonated, taking two of the three skips in pursuit with it.   
  
"Twin Suns jump. I repeat, Twin Suns, clear furball and make your jump."   
  
Jaina watched her sensor board as Twin Suns, one by one, made the jump to hyperspace.  Only Twin Suns Two was left with the remaining skip from the original pursuing trio on his tail.   
  
"Two, forget the skip. Go to hyperspace."   
  
"Not possible, Lead," his voice betraying the stress Jaina could sense from him.  "My fighter must have taken some damage from the explosion.  When I went to jump, there was some sort of failure.  It seems to have shorted some systems.  My nav computer isn't responding."   
  
Jaina muttered a few curses as she spun her X-wing back towards Twin Two.  Scanning her sensor board, she could see that there were still three skips left against her and a damaged ship.  _Think, Jaina. Think._  She needed to buy Brance enough time to power down his ship and restart the systems that had been shorted.  Jaina had experienced a similar problem before and knew the safety redundancies in the ship should recover sufficiently on restart to get his nav computer back running.  Suddenly an idea hit her.   
  
"Two, do you still have control of your hyperspace engines?"   
  
"Affirmative?"   
  
"Turn toward bearing Oh-One-Four.  I want you to make a hyperspace jump at that planet.  Let its gravity well pull you out.  Then reboot your system.  I will keep them busy.  We will jump out when your nav computer comes back up."   
  
"What about you?  There are still three skips left.  They will all be gunning for you."   
  
"Two, you worry about you, and I'll worry about the three skips.  Now that's an order."   
  
There was a comm click, and Twin Suns Two was gone.   
  
_Time to have some fun, my friends,_ Jaina thought to herself as she turned on one of the skip's tail.   
  
**********  
  
Syal Fel noticed the dark cloud looming over her husband since he had returned from meeting with the Chiss Council earlier that day.  He had hardly said a word during dinner. It seemed to her that he had hugged Briaun a little harder than usual before sending their youngest daughter off to bed.  As she sat across from him, Syal puzzled over how to get her reserved husband to open up to her.  She knew he would do everything in his power to protect her from all the worries of the universe.  And for that, she loved this man with all her heart.   
  
"Tir, you said you had a report from Jagged today?" she questioned him, using their son as a springboard for the conversation.   
  
Soontir Fel nodded a reply, his one good eye not lifting from the datapad he was reviewing from his usual chair in the sitting room.   
  
"How does he sound?"   
  
Soontir looked up at his wife, for a moment the harsh gaze of the General softened as he forced a small smile to his mouth.  "He seems well.  Your brother finally came to his senses and pulled Jagged out of that ridiculous Twin Suns Squadron and put him in charge of two squadrons.  They are using the Chiss pilots sent to the Galactic Alliance in one of his squadrons.  The other squadron is a group of E-wing pilots Jagged recruited specifically for this assignment.  They have been clearing the Hydian Way of Vong mines, and doing quite an admirable job of it, too.  They seem to have been so successful that the Vong apparently have given up on mining that sector.  According to Jagged, more squadrons are being recalled to Mon Calamari, to protect the newly formed government during their critical early months."   
  
Syal noticed the pride in Soontir's voice as he spoke of his son's accomplishments.  She knew that Jag's brief time as Twin Suns Three at Borleias had been a sore spot for her husband.  He was sure that it had been a result of the ongoing feud between himself and Wedge Antilles, that Wedge was punishing Soontir through his son.  Syal knew better than that though; she was sure there was another reason.   
  
"Was his report the reason you had to speak to the Council?" Syal said, gingerly pressing towards her true goal.   
  
"Yes," Soontir replied curtly, his good eye returning to the datapad as if to dismiss her line of questioning.   
  
Syal stood up from her seat and walked across the room, kneeling at her husband's feet.  She took the datapad away from him, setting it on the table beside his chair, and took his hands in hers. Looking up at him she spoke softly, "Soontir, what is it that troubles you so?"   
  
Soontir sighed, like the weight of the galaxy was pushing down on his soul.  He would do anything to keep his family safe, and he seemed to dread his next words. He shifted his hands over the top of hers, rubbing his thumbs on her palms and looked into Syal's loving eyes.   
  
"The Chiss Council is concerned with the current status of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong.  Although there have been significant advances, the state of the new government is a concern.  If the government is sound, the current state of the Yuuzhan Vong would suggest it is time to deliver a fatal blow.   
  
"Jagged has become quite the spokesman for the new Galactic Alliance.  His last report seems to have persuaded the Chiss Council to seriously consider lending their assistance to this end.  They are planning to send an ambassador to Mon Calamari to offer any aid we can…" Soontir paused and looked down at their hands clasped together, and in that moment Syal knew.   
  
"And they think you should be the one to go."  It was not a question, just an uncomfortable fact formed into words.   
  
Soontir Fel looked into his wife's blue-green eyes and nodded.   
  
Syal took her right hand and lifted it to cup his cheek.  "I know that you have done everything in your power to protect your family, living here among the Chiss away from your own kind.  And I know that you feel that you owe the Chiss a great debt.  Indeed, we all do. So, then if this is what they ask of you, it must be done."   
  
Soontir turned to kiss the palm of his wife's hand, looking away from her as his one eye glistened with a tear mirroring those in his wife's eyes.  "I never meant for this to happen.  I know when Cherith died I promised to never leave you again."   
  
Syal turned his face back towards hers and looked into his eyes.  "And so you never will.  It is time for me to return to the place from where I came.  I am going with you, my love."   
  
Soontir saw the love and determination burning in her eyes and knew there would be no arguing.  So he reached down and pulled his wife into his arms.   
  
**********  
  
Jaina cursed to herself as she pulled the X-wing in a tight loop following the skip in front of her, all the while evading the chase of her two pursuers, the constant demands on her body and mind were wearing on her.  She had started sweating; her breath had become quicker and labored despite her Jedi abilities. Her arms, legs and head all ached with the demand placed on them.  According to her chrono, Twin Suns Two should have had plenty of time to reboot his systems.   
  
The skip in front of her finally came into the laser sights.  Jaina laid down round after round of fire, activating its voids.  The skip pilot panicked from the laser fire and accelerated, weakening the voids by using them for impulsion.  Several shots of laser fire made it through, slicing the skip in half.   
  
Jaina shot past the debris, aiming her X-wing toward the planet, and jumped into hyperspace.  It was only a second later that she reverted to realspace.   
  
"Status, Two," she queried into the comm.   
  
"Computer is back online. Plotting jump course now, sir," Brance replied, a hint of agitation and fear tainting his voice.   
  
"Make it quick.  We are going to have company momentarily."  The hyperspace jump was short; it would not take the skips long to reach their location despite a lack of hyperdrive engines.  No sooner had she said that, the two remaining skips appeared as tiny specks in the distance, growing bigger with every passing second.  "Two, get going.  We've incoming."   
  
Brance had been too slow in his reboot, and it had cost them valuable time.  Jaina knew the skips would have him in their sights in seconds.  She pushed forward on her yoke, plotting an intercept course between her wingmate and his imminent doom.   
  
Just as the skips caught the imperiled X-wing, Jaina's ship flashed between them, taking plasma fire on her dorsal engine sections.  The shot blacked out her fighter and jolted Jaina hard against the crash webbing.  Power returned just as suddenly; warnings blared throughout the cockpit.   
  
"Thanks for the save, Lead. What's your status?"   
  
"Not good. I have multiple system failures."  Jaina batted sparking controls in a frantic effort to save vital systems.  Realizing she had not heard even a muted toot from her astromech, Jaina winced.  "I lost Cappie."   
  
"I'm coming back around. You've got those skips heading your way."   
  
"Negative, Two.  I want you to jump out of here.  I am going to have to put this flying wreck down on the planet."  Jaina continued flipping switches, shutting down unnecessary systems and rerouting power where it was needed, as she turned her ship into the planet's atmosphere.  Fortunately that was not where the skips had expected her to go, opening a gap between her and her pursuers.   
  
"I'll go down with you, Lead.  There are still two Vong skips out there."   
  
Jaina could see Brance was still heading in her direction.   
  
"Still negative, Two.  I can handle the two Vong pilots on the ground.  You will only get in the way.  I need you to get back to base and get help out here as soon as possible."   
  
Jaina's scan of the atmosphere revealed that it was breathable.  She noted there was significant cloud cover in the northern hemisphere.  Jaina pulled on the yoke to head in that direction, knowing it would better hide her descent.  The skips were closing on her position, trying to get to her before she disappeared into the clouds.  Jaina also noticed that Twin Suns Two was still on her display.   
  
"Two, get out of here.  I have enough to worry about without planning your court martial."   
  
"Acknowledged, Lead. I just have one last thing to take care of."   
  
Just as the words came from his mouth, Twin Suns Two shot past Jaina's X-wing, firing shots across the pursuing skips, forcing them to break away.  The added demands of flying in the atmosphere prohibited the dovin basals from projecting significant voids and several of his shots glanced across the skips.  Neither skip succumbed to the damage, but both had been wounded.   
  
"May the Force be with you, sir," Brance called as he vectored out of the atmosphere.  Jaina knew she would need the Force, her superior piloting skills and all the Solo luck because the damage to her ship would render it almost impossible to land.  As he jumped into hyperspace, Jaina wondered if Brance Warture would be the last one to see her alive.   
  
**********   
  
END OF CHAPTER 1   
TL/jj


	2. The Truth Comes to Light

**CHAPTER 2 – The Truth Comes to Light**   
  
Jaina brought her fighter down through thick cloud cover, which made visibility poor.  This was to her advantage to some degree, since the pursuing skips were flying just as blind as she was. Unfortunately, the grayish-white water vapor logged the air all the way to the ground.  For this reason, Jaina never had a chance to scope out her landing site as she forced her sluggish craft through a haphazard series of turns to further throw off the Vong pilots.   
  
The craft jolted suddenly as it hit the tops of unseen trees.  The collision slowed her snubfighter abruptly, dropping its altitude quicker with every snap below.  Jaina struggled to keep the nose elevated and the fighter from flipping end over end.  She was not sure if it was control over the stick or her will exercised in the Force that was doing the job, but she was thankful for the fighter's responsiveness to this point.   
  
Suddenly, the craft lurched to the left as a tree snagged the bottom wing. Already weakened from plasma damage, it sheared off. The sound of ripping metal echoed in her ears. Jaina knew there was nothing left but the inevitable crash and sunk herself into the Force, protecting her body as best she could. She found a peaceful haven inside herself as chaos consumed the small world around her cockpit.   
  
The deafening roar of the X-wing plunging through the planet's dense undergrowth gave way to an unnerving silence that stifled the air as it came to a sudden stop.  Jaina started to sigh with relief, knowing that she had made it down in one piece, when her body began wracking in pain as her lungs expanded against her ribs. Using her skills to quell her pain, Jaina reached out to the source and found two cracked ribs and several more beginning to bruise under her crash webbing.   
  
Slowly, she allowed her mind to drift throughout her body, searching for further injuries and quieting the pains that began screaming from all over.  She pushed back the fog that had started creeping into the back of mind.  _Cracked collar bone.__  Bruised knee.  Big laceration under the helmet.  Not bad considering, she thought to herself.   
  
Jaina knew she needed to get out of the fighter and as far away as possible.  The skip pilots would put down as near as they could figure to where she crashed and begin looking for her.  Jaina closed her eyes and took several cleansing breaths in through her nose, out through her mouth, pushing the pain out of her body.  When she felt confident enough to do so, she reached up to remove her helmet.   
  
Blood trickled down her forehead from the hairline, across her right eyebrow and down the side of her face.  Paying no mind to it, Jaina reached up to pull herself out of the cockpit.  Halfway out, the pain renewed its attack on her senses, her breath gasping in agony.  The world was spinning in a wild dance around her.   
  
_Jaina, fight,_ she ordered herself.  Jaina knew she needed to move.  Every instinct told her so.  She grabbed the Force and willed her body to do her bidding.  As Jaina pushed her way up again, her body lost its fight against the pain, and the blackness consumed her.   
  
**********   
  
Jag sat in one of the conference rooms overlooking the hangar bay.  He had a stack of reports in front of him, but he was having trouble focusing on their content.  Jag kept thinking about the moment he would get to be alone with Jaina.  Those thoughts had consumed him for the past several days, just as they did now.  With every fiber of his being, he longed to taste her lips, smell her hair, or simply hold her in his arms.   
  
Their separation had been awkward following the fall of Borleias.  They had both been sent their separate ways without a chance to say goodbye or state their intentions toward each other.  Their brief time together at Ylesia had not permitted such opportunities either.   
  
While patrolling the Hydian Way, Jag had plenty of time to think about his intentions.  Despite the prospect of war, maybe because of it, Jag needed to tell Jaina the depth of his feelings for her, to tell her that she brought meaning to his life.  It was important to him that she knew.  Especially since he understood how war could leave him with so much regret – regret for things he had not said to Davin and Cherith.  Things he knew they understood, but still wished he had said anyway.   
  
Jag was not sure if Jaina grasped the true extent of his feelings.  He did not know the depth of hers, but he chose not to regret.  He chose to push past his tendencies to hide behind his cocky arrogance.  Jag chose to show Jaina who he truly was – a man totally in love with her.   
  
Jag glanced at his chrono, and then looked back at the hangar.  Twin Suns Squadron had been expected back over half an hour ago. Even though there could be a thousand reasons why they were late, he began to panic, visualizing all the negative possibilities.  A small pit of dread had seeded in his stomach and grew with every passing moment, reasons that would cause him to regret.   
  
Just as Jag pushed away his negative emotions, X-wings began funneling through the bay doors.  Jag stood up and walked towards the transparisteel window, watching as they settled in one by one.  He knew Jaina would be the last one in, as always, so she could be the first one out.  That was just the way she was.  It was one of the reasons he had grown to love her.   
  
Jag watched as ten X-wings landed, and pilots began climbing out of their ships.  He looked past the hangar doors, willing the last two X-wings to appear before his eyes.  All that met his eyes was empty sky.  The feeling of dread reignited like a blazing fire within him as Jag watched Colonel Celchu walking hurriedly over to the Wookiee, Jaina's second-in-command.   
  
Although he willed his feet to move, Jag was powerless to do so.  For he knew the truth without hearing it, Jaina Solo had not made the return trip home.   
  
**********   
_  
"Jaina.__  Jaina," the voice called to her like a beacon in a sea of darkness.   
  
Jaina blinked her eyes against the brilliant light streaming on her face.  She turned to the voice hovering over her.  Her vision still blurred, Jaina thought she made out the face of her mother.   
  
"There you are, my darling."   
  
Jaina blinked again putting her hand to her head where the cut had been, noticing it was gone.  She put her hand down to her ribs; they felt fine, too.  She turned to the voice as she sat up slowly.   
  
"Mother?"   
  
"No dear, I am not your mother," came the reply.   
  
Jaina's vision came into focus on the face of a beautiful woman with lovely brown hair framing a familiar pair of burdened brown eyes.  The woman was older than Jaina by a few years, but possessed a grace beyond her years as she smiled down at her.   
  
Jaina looked past the woman and noticed she was on a bed in the middle of an elegantly decorated room – a room, Jaina imagined, fit for royalty.  The linens were of the finest shimmersilk.  Furniture throughout was crafted from the rarest of wood in extravagant fashion.  The curtains, framing the immense windows, were made of a luminescent material and billowed in the breeze.  The sounds of songbirds and running water filled the air.   
  
Jaina blinked again, trying to focus her thoughts as she studied the woman's face.  There had been no indications on her scans of civilization as she had entered the planet's atmosphere. Nor did she remember sensing any advanced life forms through the Force.  Jaina could not believe she was still on the planet where she had crashed.  Questions began crowding her mind, filling it up.  Before she could ask them, the woman spoke.   
  
"No, dear. You are not on the planet. You are in that place between time and space."   
  
Jaina gazed at the woman, absorbing her words, thinking of how familiar her presence felt.   
  
"Am I…," Jaina paused, unable to form the word.   
  
"No, you are not dead. It is not your time to go."   
  
"Are you dead?"  Jaina blurted out, then silently cursed her foolish remark.   
  
The woman smiled at her, and Jaina smiled back.  She felt like she had known this woman her whole life.  
  
"So like him in many ways."  The woman reached out and cupped Jaina's face in her hands.   
  
"Yes, Jaina.  I passed away long ago.  I have waited so long to speak to you, wished so many times I could hold you, but not being Force sensitive like Ani I was limited in the role I could play in your lives."   
  
Jaina looked in those brown eyes and saw her own eyes reflecting back at her, and the women's identity struck her like a thunderbolt.   
  
"Grandmother?"  The words came out like a whisper begging the truth.   
  
"I am your mother's mother, wife to Anakin Skywalker.  You have come back to my home, back to where it all began."  The beautiful woman, her grandmother, folded Jaina in her arms, and Jaina felt the warmth of true love flow through her.  Tears streamed down her cheeks, not tears of sadness, but tears of pure joy.   
  
"I am Padmé," she breathed into Jaina's hair.  Jaina was sure it was the most beautiful name she had ever heard.  Padmé pulled away from Jaina and began wiping the tears from her cheeks.   
  
"Do not cry, child. There is little time."   
  
"I don't understand.  Why are you here?  Where am I?"  Jaina could not get the questions out as quickly as they formed in her mind.   
  
Padmé held her fingers to Jaina's lips, silencing her.   
  
"You have crash landed on my old home planet, Naboo, the place of my birth and death, where my spirit resides.  That is why I can come and speak to you."   
  
The woman looked away quickly like something distracted her and then looked back, taking Jaina's hands in hers.   
  
"Time is our enemy I fear.  So listen carefully.  It is the will of the Force for me to speak to you. It has brought you here to me for the time is right.  You are correct in your belief that you are not the one to bring a new vision to the Jedi Order, but your role to fulfill is just as important, for you will carry the galaxy and the Jedi into the future that awaits.  My son was right when he called you the Sword of the Jedi.  That is your destiny."   
  
Jaina interrupted, overwhelmed by what she was hearing.  "Grandmother, I have so many shortcomings in the Force, surely there are others more capable.  Jacen…"   
  
Padmé shook her head.   
  
"His path is no less important, but it is very different still from yours.  I know you have struggled against the shadow of Anakin Skywalker. You have struggled in his footsteps."   
  
Jaina looked down, ashamed that her grandmother knew the truth, knew her weakness.   
  
"Do not feel shame for you fought back, and now your time in the shadow is over.  The love of those around you and your own strength pulled you into the light.  I am not here to share in your past, but rather your future.  Just as you are part Anakin Skywalker and shared some of his path in life, so too you are part of me, and will share some of my path as well.  But where mine was a lonely path, yours will not be.  You will have love to pull you through - no matter what, believe in love - for in your strength lies the end of the suffering.  Just as my Anakin brought suffering to the galaxy, his heir will bring it to an end."   
  
Padmé leaned forward and embraced Jaina, holding her granddaughter to her chest.  After planting a sorrowful kiss on the top of Jaina's hair, she pushed the young woman out to arms' length and looked in her eyes.   
  
"Now it is time for you to go.  Danger lurks.  He will come for you.  Until then, fight."   
  
"No, don't go. Don't leave me.  There is so much I need to know," Jaina cried sensing Padmé's presence dimming.   
  
"There is no more time.  Tell your mother and Luke that I love them and am so very proud.  Tell them the truth has always been with them."  As she spoke, Padmé touched Jaina's forehead. Jaina was momentarily blinded and felt herself falling back onto the bed.   
  
Jaina blinked, her vision obscured by a thought, but she could not focus on it.  Padmé's face was pulling away from her, becoming smaller and fainter, blackness closing around her.  She smiled at Jaina as she spoke, her words like an echo far away.   
  
"Remember Jaina.  The truth is in me.  The truth is in Anakin Skywalker.  The truth is in our home."  And then all that remained was the black stillness of the night._   
  
**********   
  
Jag watched as Colonel Celchu left the hangar, followed by Lowbacca and the rest of the Twin Suns pilots.  He knew they were probably heading for a briefing room, and Jag needed to be there. As much as he dreaded it, he needed to hear the truth.   
  
Heading out of the conference room, Jag jumped into a lift and pushed the button to take him down to the hangar level.  He pushed the button again when the lift door did not close quickly enough.  Finally, the door acquiesced, and the lift headed down.  At the proper level, Jag squeezed out of the lift as it opened, brushing past ground crew waiting to enter.  He jogged across the hangar toward the hallway Colonel Celchu had taken with the Twin Suns pilots and avoided looking toward the Twin Suns fighters sitting in the bay, not wanting to be reminded of what was missing there.   
  
As he entered the hallway Jag came to an abrupt halt, the sound from behind stopping him in his tracks.  The familiar hum of an X-wing fighter was like music to his ears.  Jag turned on his heel, a small grin forming on his lips, but as quickly as it came, the smile was gone.  To his dismay, the landing X-wing did not have the distinctive running voxyn markings that adorned Jaina's craft.   
  
Jag watched the fighter land, a sickening feeling welling in his stomach.  Visions of Jaina lying helpless, an exploding ship, Yuuzhan Vong carving at her flesh, all flashing before his eyes.  He forced the thoughts out of his mind.  He did not know what had happened to Jaina, but such thoughts would not improve her fate.  Action might though. Jag knew the pilot exiting the X-wing in front of him had the answers to his questions.   
  
As Brance Wartrue leapt from his X-wing and headed toward the command center, Jag Fel stepped in front of him.  Brance was so focused on getting his report to someone who could help Jaina Solo that he nearly ran into the man blocking his path.   
  
"Lieutenant, report," Jag demanded before Brance could maneuver past him.   
  
Brance paused for a moment, startled by Jag's sudden appearance, not familiar with the ranking officer before him. Jag's commanding air of authority and strict demeanor, coupled with Brance's military training, forced the lieutenant to assume the colonel had been sent to gather any pertinent information.   
  
"Sir, Twin Suns was pulled out of hyperspace by a Vong mine.  Lieutenant Colonel Solo destroyed the mine, allowing the squadron to escape.  Damage to my fighter delayed our jump to hyperspace.  Lead took a hit for me.  She ordered me back and attempted to land on a nearby planet."   
  
"Is that your flight data, Lieutenant," Jag queried the pilot, pointing at the datacard in his hand.   
  
"Sir. Yes, sir." Brance handed the datacard to Jag, who immediately inserted it into his datapad, pressing buttons and scanning the information.   
  
"How bad was the damage to Colonel Solo's X-wing?" Jag questioned, his eyes never leaving the datapad.   
  
"Bad, sir. I am not sure it was worthy to land – two engines out and part of one wing was vaped," he paused not wanting to voice what he needed to say. "There were still two skips left."   
  
Jag looked up from his datapad, a cool stare glaring from his green eyes.   
  
"I tried to stay, but Lead ordered me back. I gave the Vong something to think about before jumping as ordered, sir," Brance added quickly.   
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Solo is an excellent pilot and a Jedi.  If anyone can land an X-wing with that much damage, I am sure it would be her," Jag stated forcefully, not sure for which man's benefit, his or the lieutenant's.   
  
Jag removed the datacard, having successfully copied the flight records. He handed the card back to Brance. "You did the right thing, Lieutenant.  Now get this information to Colonel Celchu immediately.  You will find him in the debriefing room with the rest of your squadron.   
  
"Sir?"  It came out more as a question, Brance just realizing he had not reported to the proper authority.  Before Brance came to his senses, the colonel had turned and was headed away at a run.  Brance hurried toward the hallway that would take him to the debriefing room.  He looked back to the hangar before entering the hallway and saw the colonel swinging into a clawcraft.  By the time Brance Warture had reached his destination, the clawcraft was breaching the hangar doors.   
  
**********   
_  
_Wedge Antilles sat behind his desk, rubbing his temples with his forefingers, taking several deep breaths.  Colonel Tycho Celchu had just briefed him on the status of Twin Suns Squadron – namely the predicament of Jaina Solo, his hold-daughter.   
  
Wedge was accustomed to losing pilots, not comfortable but accustomed.  Jaina Solo was not lost, not yet, just missing in action with another pilot.  They both had not made the jump back after taking on a Yuuzhan Vong mine.  Of course, this was not something he wanted to tell his dear friends.  Han and Leia Solo had lost so much already with their youngest son Anakin and Han's best friend Chewbacca dying on account of this war.  So Wedge was determined to know the truth one way or another before contacting them.   
  
"Tycho, I know Twin Suns will want to go, but they were scheduled to turn around and ride along with the _Rebel Dream_ as an additional escort for the Chief of State's trip to the Hapan Cluster.  Do we have any other available support?  If we don't send Twin Suns along with the _Rebel Dream_, people will start suspecting something."   
  
"Blackmoon Squadron is escorting supply ships to the Jedi Shelter, Jacen Solo is with them," Tycho started, but was interrupted by the beeping of Wedge's comm.   
  
"Whoever this is, it will have to wait," Wedge barked into it.  He motioned for Tycho to continue.   
  
"Rogues, Wild Knights and the Aces are out on assignment," he paused as the comm beeped again.   
  
Wedge slammed his hand on the comm button.  "Can't this wait?  I am in the middle of something," he shouted with more force than before.   
  
"Sir, I am afraid it can't," replied the voice of a flight control officer.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"We have an unidentified _Destroyer_-class vessel inbound.  It is not responding to hails."   
  
Wedge took a moment, wondering what more could happen to raise the stress level of this day.   
  
"I will be there momentarily," he said into the comm.  Wedge stood and looked at his friend, matching his grim expression.  "Let's think this one through on the way."   
  
Tycho followed Wedge out the door, matching his step stride for stride.   
  
"With all those squadrons out, I only have four left on planet.  Two of those being Colonel Fel's."   
  
"Both of them are down for repairs until tomorrow.  So you are essentially saying we have two squadrons left."   
  
Tycho nodded in agreement.  Both men were silent as they hurried through the halls toward the control room.   
  
Wedge broke the silence.  "What about Kyp Durron? I know he doesn't answer to our chain of command officially, but wouldn't he go after Jaina if we asked?"  Wedge stopped just outside the control room to finish his thought, wanting to end this conversation before entering into the next complication in his life.   
  
Tycho faced Wedge.  "I am sure he would in a heartbeat.  That is the great thing about answering to no command structure.  Last thing I heard, the Dozen was protecting refugee ships running out of the Corellian Sector."   
  
"All right then.  Get a hold of him."  With that Wedge squared his shoulders, turned and stepped through the control room doors.  He strode over to the flight control officer.  "Status, Lieutenant."   
  
"Still no response to our hails, sir.  I have been running the ship through our database, and still no match.  I'll try again."  The controller opened a communication line.  "Unidentified vessel.  You are entering Mon Calamari space protected by the Galactic Alliance Defense Force.  Please identify yourself."   
  
There was silence from the communications center.  Wedge looked from the control officer to Tycho expectantly, who was standing a short distance away, composing a message to forward to Kyp Durron.  The Alderaanian shrugged his shoulders.   
  
The flight control officer listened to another call coming through in his earpiece.  "Sir, General Farlander on the _Mon Adapyne_ requests if we need assistance."   
  
Wedge motioned for the controller to wait, before leaning over to key the communicator.  "Unidentified vessel, this is General Antilles of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force.  You have made an unauthorized entrance into Mon Calamari space.  Please identify yourself or face possible response by force."   
  
There was a moment of silence, and then the speaker crackled.   
  
"General Antilles, please stand by for a holotransmission from the Ambassador for the Chiss Council to the Galactic Alliance."   
  
Wedge started to move toward the holostation, barking orders as he went.   
  
"Tell Farlander to hold off.  You, get a line to the Chief of Staff's office.  I want them up to speed on this.  Tycho, have you gotten a hold of Durron yet?"  
  
Tycho nodded a negative.  "He is unavailable as of yet, but a message has been sent."   
  
"Good enough.  Get hold of Colonel Fel.  We may need his expertise on dealing with the Chiss, _now_."   
  
Tycho turned to an enlisted man behind him and began dictating orders.  The ensign stood and exited the room promptly, running into Lowbacca and Brance Warture entering through the same doors.  Wedge Antilles was still dispensing orders throughout the room, all the while straightening his suit and running a hand through his hair.   
  
When the holo started to form, the room was crackling with activity as personnel made General Antilles demands come to life.  As Wedge turned to face the holo, a silence blanketed the room and hung in the air for several stunned moments.   
  
Wedge blinked, not believing his eyes.  Before him at half his actual size, but no less imposing, stood a solid block of a man, broad shoulders, a shock of black hair tinged with gray, one dark eye blazing, the other covered with a black patch.  Before the astonishment settled, he spoke.   
  
"General Antilles, I know I am not your favorite person, but I never thought you would resort to blowing me out of the sky."   
  
Wedge took a moment to compose himself, then replied in the same casual manner.   
  
"General Fel, how unexpected. Of course if I you had answered our hails, such threats would have been unnecessary."   
  
"I was just waiting to get your attention," Soontir replied dryly.   
  
Not amused, Wedge decided to cut to the chase.  "To what do we owe this honor?"   
  
Soontir Fel, noting Wedge's impatience, returned to his standard passionless military demeanor.  "The Chiss Council has decided further military involvement may have become prudent at this juncture of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong."  Wedge noticed Tycho heading across the room towards the two Twin Suns pilots, but kept his focus on the holo.  "The Council believes that an arrangement can be made to assist your fight that will benefit both parties.  I am here to discuss terms with the appropriate parties in the new government."   
  
Wedge took all this in for a moment. There was a noticeable tension building in the room, an air of reserved excitement.   
  
"Any assistance from the Chiss Council will be welcomed, General Fel. Please defer to control for landing instructions.  I look forward to seeing you shortly."  Even though he wanted to, Wedge refrained from inquiring about his sister, knowing that there would be a more appropriate moment later.   
  
"As do I, General Antilles. Fel out."   
  
As the transmission faded, Wedge turned to Colonel Celchu, who had come up behind him.  "Sithspawned nerfherder.  He pulled that holotransmission garbage just so he could see the look on my face," Wedge spit out with a chuckle.   
  
"True, but this _is_ good news for the war effort."   
  
"Were you able to raise Colonel Fel yet?  Won't he be in for a shock," Wedge said with a grin.  He noticed that Tycho did not return the sentiment.   
  
"I am afraid we have a problem in those regards."  Tycho paused.   
  
"Well spit it out. My day can't get any more problematic."   
  
"Brance Wartrue made it back to base."   
  
"And Jaina?"   
  
"It seems she had to put down on a nearby planet.  She ordered Lieutenant Wartrue back to base to get assistance.  Her X-wing had taken extensive damage."   
  
"This is all appears to be good news, Tycho. I have utmost faith in Jaina's ability to land a damaged craft.  Durron will get her home.  How does it relate to Colonel Fel?"   
  
"Apparently Jag was in the hangar as Twin Suns Two arrived.  He intercepted Lieutenant Wartrue and was made aware of Jaina's predicament and location.  Lowbacca, here, came to tell me his clawcraft is gone."  Colonel Tycho grimaced as he spoke the words.   
  
Wedge threw his hands up in disgust.  "I was already worried about answering to Han Solo about his daughter, now I have answer to Baron Soontir Fel about his son.  Shoot me next time I say today can't get any worse."   
  
**********   
  
END OF CHAPTER 2   
TL/jj   
  
_


	3. Revelations

**CHAPTER 3**** - Revelations  
  
Jaina felt herself rising to the plane of consciousness, growing more alert with every passing second.  The injuries pounding throughout her body reminded Jaina she was very much alive.  As she opened her eyes slowly, a small groan escaped her lips.   
  
Based on her previous attempt at climbing out of the cockpit, Jaina took a moment to organize her thoughts.  She withdrew into herself, pulling on the Force from all around, using it to supply the strength she needed. Jaina felt a deep connection to the Force, one not previously there.  She thought back to the warmth and love she felt from Padmé, then used that feeling to sink deeper still.  The power flowed all around, lifting her up and out of her seat.  She floated out of the cockpit and gently lowered to the ground.   
  
Her awareness heightened, Jaina could feel everything around her: the plants, the insects – and two spots of emptiness.  She could feel them approaching like blips on a tactical board, stalking her.   
  
As Jaina's feet touched the ground, she surveyed her surroundings. The forest stretched out in all directions, rising from the tip of her crumpled X-wing.  The fighter sat like an arrow in the forest, suggesting a path of escape.   
  
So she began her ascent away from the wreckage and away from her Vong pursuers.  Jaina pushed herself on for what seemed an eternity, climbing higher and higher, but in reality it was only a couple of hours.  She could feel the life around her, giving her strength.  She could also feel the nothingness of the two Yuuzhan Vong getting closer, but she never hesitated to spare a look back.  She only focused on the Force, letting it guide her movements and power her battered body.   
  
_He will come for you._   
  
Jaina was not sure how long she could sustain her hold on the Force given her physical state, but she put her faith in it, in where it was taking her.  She noticed the ground leveling off and that she was now entering a flat plain covered in tall grasses.  With her feet carrying her across the ground, time and space became a strange distortion to her senses.   
  
_"Jeedai!!"_  The Vong cry broke through her barriers, awaking her sense of danger.   
  
Jaina looked behind her and could see her pursuers across the field, tracing her steps.  She did not fear them.  Pulling on the power of the Force, she prepared her mind and body for the battle to come.   
  
_The Sword of the Jedi. That is your destiny._   
  
In her awareness in the Force, Jaina became conscious of another presence, far away, but coming closer. The presence flared into her heart and burned into her soul. Jag. She called to him, and he heard her. He would come. A smile slipped to her lips, but she pushed it away to focus on her attackers still approaching.   
  
The first Yuuzhan Vong struck hard, throwing the might of his weight at her.  Jaina did not acknowledge the limitations of her weary body, so deep she was in the Force.  In one swift motion, Jaina avoided his initial drive and brought her violet blade to life to block the amphistaff blow aimed by the second attacker at her head.   
  
The first warrior spun around, swinging low at her legs.  Jaina leapt, twisting around her axis, over his sweeping weapon.  As her feet hit the ground, Jaina allowed her momentum to carry her around, driving her lightsaber past the second warrior's amphistaff, through his hip and up into his torso.  She continued the upward cut, drawing her lightsaber up to block a high slashing blow from the remaining warrior behind her.   
  
The strength of the blow pushed the lightsaber down into her right shoulder, weakened from the broken collarbone. As Jaina pivoted away from it, the amphistaff slashed through her thigh.   
  
The sudden pain broke through her concentration, and Jaina stumbled back, losing her guard. The warrior confident in his own victory raised his weapon to slash it down at her, but Jaina had fallen back into the Force.  She did not fear him.  She just smiled at him like she knew a secret and began to dive away.  At that very second, the warrior disappeared in a flash of laser fire from above.   
  
**********  
  
Wedge Antilles strode quickly down the hall toward the secondary hangar bay, where the Chiss transport was due to land any moment.  After leaving the control room, he had rushed to his quarters and changed into his dress uniform, which was more appropriate for welcoming dignitaries.  His second-in-command, Tycho Celchu, was waiting for him at the entrance to the hangar.  He fell into step with Wedge as he passed out of the hallway into the expanse of the bay.   
  
"The Chief of State has been informed of the arrival of the Chiss ambassador.  We are to direct General Fel to his office as soon as he arrives."   
  
Wedge grunted in reply, looking up to the sky, following the path of the Chiss transport.   
  
"I suppose you will be anxious to hear news of Syal."   
  
Wedge nodded, never turning his gaze.   
  
"What are you going to tell the General when he asks for Jag?"   
  
"Hopefully, we can avoid that subject in our initial conversation."   
  
"Not likely, the way your day has been going," Tycho chuckled at his friend, hoping to ease the tension he sensed.   
  
"Any word from Durron?"   
  
"Not as of yet, but it is still probably too soon to expect any."   
  
Both men admired the smooth skill applied to the landing of the Chiss shuttle.  Tycho glanced back at Wedge's face, noting the tension in it, betrayed by the taught muscles around his jaw.  This man, who blew up the Death Star, was experiencing a case of the nerves.  Tycho put a hand on his friend's shoulder.   
  
"It'll be fine."   
  
Wedge turned to face his friend, compelling a confidence into his words he did not feel.  "Thanks. I am sure it will."   
  
Both men turned to watch the ramp lower and touch the ground.  General Baron Soontir Fel marched down the ramp like a true Imperial.  He was dressed in black from head to toe, accented by the blood red stripes running along his pant leg and a plethora of medals on his chest.   
  
General Fel crossed the floor with a determined stride, marred only by the subtle limp he could not hide, and stopped in front of Wedge Antilles.  He stood up ramrod straight and offered General Antilles a curt bow.  Not to be outdone, Wedge snapped an equally formal salute in return.   
  
"Welcome to Mon Calamari, General Fel."   
  
"Thank you, General Antilles."   
  
"I hope this bodes well for relations between the Galactic Alliance and the Chiss.  Any support from your Council is and will be welcomed enthusiastically.  The Chief of State is eager to meet with you.  Do you have any needs before I escort you there?"   
  
"No, _we_ have none."  Soontir Fel grinned at Wedge, the patch over his eye giving him a wicked air.  Wedge paused, uncertain how to take the look.  Soontir Fel broke the moment of silence.  "You look well, Wedge. Time has been good to you."   
  
Wedge took the informal address as a sign that the Baron was stepping outside the boundaries of formality for a moment.  Grabbing the opportunity, he replied, "Thank you.  You look good as well," sidestepping the issue of the Baron's obvious injuries.  "May I inquire how my sister has been?"   
  
Wedge did not think it possible, but Soontir's grin now consumed his whole face.   
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?"   
  
Wedge stared at the Baron in disbelief before turning his eyes to the ramp of the Chiss vessel.  Standing at the top was one of the most beautiful sights Wedge Antilles had ever seen – Syal Fel, his sister.   
  
As soon as their eyes met, Syal began her descent down the ramp.  Her footsteps were swift, but she still traveled with the grace of a holodrama star.  Wedge could not move from the spot where he stood dumbfounded.  Before he knew it, Syal wrapped him in a warm embrace that Wedge returned with the same enthusiasm.   
  
"Oh, how I missed you," she whispered to him.  After a minute, Wedge broke the embrace and stepped back from his sister.  She wiped at the tears brimming in her eyes.  Wedge was fighting back his own, so he compelled himself to study her face.  She still was as beautiful as ever, her hair a little grayer and her eyes a little sadder.  Soontir slapped Wedge on the back, breaking his reverie.   
  
"Never seen you speechless before, Wedge."   
  
Wedge turned to Soontir.  "I am at a loss for words.  This is quite an unexpected surprise."   
  
"Just don't make me regret it."   
  
Wedge smiled at his brother-in-law and turned back to face Syal, taking her hands in his.  "Never.  Iella will be so happy to see you."   
  
"The feeling is mutual.  Maybe we can have a nice family dinner and catch up on life."   
  
"I would like that," he replied, plans racing through his mind.   
  
"Will it be possible for Jag to be there?" Syal asked with a smile, anticipating seeing her son again.   
  
Wedge held his breath expectantly.  Tycho Celchu stepped forward, interrupting.   
  
"Excuse me General Antilles, General Fel, Mrs. Fel.  The Chief of State is expecting us," he stated flatly, hiding his amusement.   
  
"Certainly, there will be plenty of time to catch up later," General Fel added.   
  
**********  
  
"Han, dear, maybe you should just wait for Wedge to come back," Leia called out as she chased her husband out of General Antilles' office.  "The sergeant said he was receiving some important people."   
  
"Seeing that no one seems to be able to answer questions concerning my daughter's whereabouts, I am going straight to the top," he shouted back at her.  Leia knew it would be difficult to persuade her husband to be patient.   
  
Both parents had been concerned since Leia had sensed trouble from Jaina during their return flight to Mon Calamari.  Shortly afterwards, Leia had been given an insight from the Force that Jaina would be all right.  Leia had tried placating Han's growing concern since that time to no avail.  Ever since losing Anakin and the near loss of Jacen, Han's protective tendencies had become almost obsessive.  Leia could not fault him for it; the problem was Han was trying to control the uncontrollable.   
  
"Han, I really think Jaina is going to be fine.  Jacen had the same sense when I spoke to him at the Shelter."   
  
Han wheeled around just at the entrance to the hangar bay.   
  
"And he is still coming back early anyway.  I know your Force tells you that everything is going to be fine, but it won't be fine until I see her with my own two eyes, sweetheart."  His hands pointed at his own eyes for emphasis.  He turned back around and resumed his previous course.  Han's pace increased as he spotted Wedge Antilles across the quiet bay.   
  
Leia immediately noticed Wedge, decked out in full dress uniform, standing next to another man, equally turned out.  Both men focusing their attention on a handsome woman, who Leia recognized but could not place.   
  
"Han, I don't think this is a very good time for us to intrude," Leia insisted, as she watched Tycho Celchu step into the group.   
  
"It won't be a good time for anyone if I don't get some answers," he snapped back.  Han Solo then raised his voice and barged his way into the conversation.  "Wedge, I need a word with you."   
  
Leia's step broke for a moment as the couple next to Wedge focused their attention in her husband's direction.  She immediately realized who they were, although Han was too intent on his task to notice either of them.   
  
 Tycho Celchu and Wedge Antilles shared a concerned glance before they turned to greet the arriving couple.  Tycho stepped between the approaching Corellian and the family reunion.   
  
"Maybe we can go somewhere and talk, my friend," he offered.   
  
"Thanks, Tycho. I would prefer to speak to the boss, if it's all the same," Han countered never taking his eyes off Wedge.   
  
Wedge stepped around Tycho, knowing that stopping Han Solo, when he was set on something, was like turning a Star Destroyer on a collision course with a black hole.   
  
"It's all right Tycho." Leia had just reached her husband's side as Wedge spoke, motioning towards his guests. "Han, Leia, I believe you two know my sister Syal and her husband, General Baron Soontir Fel."   
  
Han's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the couple.  His zealous demeanor softened slightly when he realized what he had just interrupted.  Not that the knowledge would have prevented him from doing the same thing over, however.   
  
Soontir Fel reached out and took Leia's hand, putting it to his lips.  He gave Leia back her hand and executed a sharp bow to Han Solo.  Leia reached over and embraced Syal Fel.   
  
"Welcome. I am sure Wedge is pleased to see you," she said to the blonde woman.   
  
"Thank you. It is good to see you as well."   
  
Han composed himself and dipped his head to Syal Fel and then again to her husband.  "Syal, Soontir, good to see you. Sorry for the interruption.  It is just I need Wedge here," he turned toward Wedge as he spoke, "to tell me what happened to my daughter.  No one on this base seems to have any answers for me."   
  
"Good to see you have not changed a bit, Han," Soontir interjected, before addressing Wedge.  "Is Major Solo all right?"   
  
Wedge looked from Soontir to Han, then Leia.  Jaina's mother did not seem to reflect the same concern that shadowed Han's face.   
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Solo came under fire and received damage in a skirmish on the return trip from Bespin.  She was forced to land her X-wing on a nearby planet."  Wedge did his best to keep his voice unemotional.  "Did you feel something, Leia?"  Wedge understood that the reason Han suspected anything at all was based on Leia's Force abilities.   
  
"I only sensed she was in trouble, but the Force seems to be telling me she will be fine."  Wedge relaxed visibly then.  He did not understand Jedi and their use of the Force, but he had come to trust both over time.   
  
Syal Antilles reached for Leia's hand, sympathizing with the woman as only a mother could.  "Leia, I am so sorry. I trust that she will be fine."   
  
Leia squeezed Syal's hand.  "Thank you."   
  
"What's the status of the retrieval effort," Han quizzed Wedge, still not satisfied.   
  
"We are tight on available personnel.  Tycho sent a message to Kyp Durron asking him to assist earlier today."   
  
"Have you heard from Kyp yet," Han shot back.   
  
"We have yet to receive confirmation that he has headed toward her location, but I am confident he will not hesitate to come to your daughter's aid."   
  
"I am sure he will, but Jaina may be hurt or worse.  You're hedging some big bets, Wedge.  We can't afford to wait.  Give me the flight data, and I will take the Falcon out right now."   
  
"No, that won't be necessary.  We already have another pilot heading out after her."   
  
"A pilot.  One pilot.  Have you gone mad, Wedge?  That's my daughter you are talking about," Han bellowed, his face flushing with agitation.   
  
Leia grabbed her husband's arm, trying to get him to calm down.  She offered her best diplomatic smile to the others.  "Han, I am sure that whoever Wedge has assigned is more than capable of bringing Jaina safely home to us."   
  
Wedge and Tycho exchanged a quick glance again, not unnoticed by Han or Soontir.   
  
"Well, Wedge I want to know who is the one-man-show saving my daughter," Han pried.   
  
Wedge took a breath, accepting that, other than his sister's arrival, not much was going his way today.   
  
"A name?" Han demanded.   
  
"That would be Colonel Fel."   
  
The shock on Syal's face was evident.  General Fel's military training allowed him to maintain his stoic demeanor despite the mention of his son's name.   
  
"What?" Syal and Han spurted out simultaneously.   
  
"I must have heard you wrong, Wedge," Soontir added.  "Now you have my son running out on search and rescue missions."   
  
"Is your son too good to go after my daughter, Fel?" Han bellowed.   
  
Leia stepped between the two men. "I am sure General Antilles has the best interest of both our children at heart. I am confident Jaina is in excellent hands.  Now I am sure you all have a lot of catching up to do.  Gentlemen, Syal, we'll leave you be."   
  
Leia took her husband's hand, guiding him away.  Han, satisfied he had the answers he was after, followed her compliantly.  The rest of the group stood in an uncomfortable silence. Tycho Celchu broke the quiet.   
  
"Excuse me. The Chief of State is expecting us."   
  
"Yes, he is," Wedge replied grimly.   
  
**********  
  
Jag guided his clawcraft along the precise route Jaina had flown her X-wing into the planet's atmosphere according to the data he had obtained from Brance Wartrue.  The air was clear as he swept a path across the blue sky, making visibility exceptional.  Jag monitored his controls, looking for signs of the downed X-wing.  Below Jag could see the remains of a city destroyed by some unnatural event many years ago.  The encroaching forest was swallowing up the ruins.   
  
An alarm alerted in the cockpit, signaling to Jag his scanners had found something within the parameters he had set.  Jag spotted a metallic flash contrasting against the green foliage in the indicated direction.  He slowed the clawcraft, circling around the wreckage for a better view.   
  
On the forest floor rested the remains of an X-wing, the running voxyn emblem looked like a strange character from above.  Jag could tell the cockpit had been opened.  His heart sank as he realized there was no visible sign of Jaina from his vantage point.   
  
_Jag._  Jaina's voice sang through his mind, and his hope renewed.  _It's pointing you in the right direction._   
  
Jag hovered over the crash site for a moment, wondering what he had just heard.  Perhaps he was so anxious to find her that the intensity was fooling his mind.  Then he observed that the remains of the craft looked like a pointer on a map.  For lack of a better idea, he lined his clawcraft up on the fighter's remains and headed off in that direction.   
  
The terrain rose before him until cresting into a plateau.  As he guided the ship over the top, Jag sucked in his breath as he saw the flash of a violet lightsaber spinning ahead.  He saw Jaina cut through one of her attackers.  Jag pushed forward on the yoke, accelerating toward the scene, switching on his lasers as he went.   
  
Jaina blocked a blow, but the strength of it overpowered her, pushing her back towards Jag.  He could see the Yuuzhan Vong raise his weapon to level a deadly blow and was powerless to help.  Jaina stood in the line of fire between him and the tattooed warrior.  Suddenly, she dove to the side.  With lightning speed, Jag activated his lasers, cutting through the warrior with pinpoint accuracy, earned from years spent in the cockpit.   
  
**********  
  
Jaina rolled and came to her feet, raising her lightsaber in a salute as the clawcraft passed over impossibly close.  Jag maneuvered the ship in a tight loop and dropped the fighter to the ground. Jaina stood watching as Jag raised himself out of the cockpit.  Her hold on the Force started to diminish as her mind realized the danger had passed.  The drain of energy required to maintain her Force use began catching with her.   
  
As Jag's feet touched the ground, Jaina's lightsaber flickered off and dropped from her hand. She tried to smile at her rescuer, but the effort was so difficult that the smile was barely perceptible. Jaina felt her knees buckle and the ground rushing up at her. Jag was at her side in several long strides, scooping her into his arms.   
  
"Jaina," he called her name, his voice cracking with concern.  Jaina put her hand on his chest as he cradled her in his arms, walking toward the humming fighter.   
  
"You came for me," she whispered.   
  
Jag set her down and leaned her back against the landing skid of the clawcraft.  "Yes, I came for you," he answered, gently brushing the hair out of her eyes.   
  
Jag left her side to retrieve a medkit from the fighter's storage compartment.  He returned and kneeled down beside her.  Jaina turned her head gingerly to look at him.  He opened the kit and pulled out a scanner.  Jag looked into her eyes, and Jaina could see genuine concern etched across his face.  He looked tired, like he was carrying a heavy burden.  She could feel his emotions like a hot storm.  Jaina grasped his presence in the Force and felt it burning with tempestuous emotions – a passion stronger than she had ever felt in him before.   
  
Jag began to run the scanner across her body, studying it intensely.  He returned the scanner to the kit and removed some bandaging material and antiseptic cleansing pads.  He started to work on her leg wound first, cutting away her flight suit around the laceration before cleaning it thoroughly.   
  
Next, he wiped the blood from her forehead, careful not to press too hard around the swollen cut.  All the while, Jaina watched Jag work, marveling at how adeptly he handled the situation.  He moved with the efficient skill of someone who did this every day. It was the same ease with which he performed all of his duties, and it amazed her.  Jag reached up and placed a bacta strip over the cut.   
  
"Why did you come?"   
  
Jag stopped his ministrations to look at her curiously.  "Because you needed me."   
  
Jaina shook her head.  "How did you know?"   
  
Jag picked up her leg gently so he could apply an elastic bandage over a field dressing.  Jaina watched him, waiting for a reply.   
  
"Vanguards were reassigned to Mon Calamari.  I was waiting for you when word came back of your crash.  I took it upon myself to handle the situation," he spoke while wrapping the bandage.  Jag finished, inspected his handiwork, and then looked up at her.   
  
"So you just hopped in your clawcraft and flew out here to rescue me without a by your leave."   
  
Jag nodded his reply.   
  
"No plan.  No rescue transport.  My dear Colonel, that was quite rash.  Almost as good as my father and uncle trying to save Mom on the Death Star."  Jaina tried to muster a laugh, and it ended up as a gasp, her ribs wracking in pain.   
  
"Kyp is on his way with a transport," he offered, somewhat embarrassed by his behavior.  It did seem quite odd in retrospect, but when he thought about it, Jag knew he would do the whole thing again.  Deciding to change the subject, he continued on, "Let me look at your ribs, maybe we can use the bone mender on them."   
  
He reached for the zipper of her flightsuit, in his haste to get away from her questioning, and pulled it down.  Her suit opened revealing a gray tank.  He quickly pulled his hands back, suddenly realizing what he had done.   
  
"Why Colonel, I didn't know you could be so bold.  Who knew all I had to do was crash to get a little action," Jaina gasped with a grin.  Although they had shared brief moments of passion in their time together, Jag had always been reserved about advancing their physical relationship too quickly.  Not that there were many opportunities to act on such impulses.  The usually unshakeable pilot turned two shades of red brighter, with only his scar remaining neutral.   
  
"I am sorry if I offended you. It's just…"   
  
Jaina touched his hand with hers.  "It's all right. I don't think I could do it myself. Teasing you takes my mind off the pain."   
  
Jag looked into her eyes and saw the trust there.  He could also see she spoke the truth.  Her skin was becoming paler, her eyes a little duller.  Her breathing was more strained with each breath.  Jag instantly forgot his embarrassment and focused on his concern for Jaina.   
  
He pulled her forward so he could ease her right arm out of the flight suit.  Jaina grimaced and emitted a groan as her collarbone moved.  Jag winced himself, not wanting to bring her more pain. He shifted her delicately in his arms and pulled the other arm out.  Then he rested her against the landing strut again.  Jag looked down at Jaina, and his heart nearly broke when he saw the tears welling in her eyes.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
Jag reached forward and pulled up the tank, maintaining her dignity.  Jaina watched his face for hints of what he saw, but he remained stoic despite the severe bruising he observed.  Jag reached back over to the medkit and pulled out the bone mender and scanner. Using the scanner, he identified the broken ribs.  Reaching around with his left hand, he pulled Jaina upright, supporting her back with his arm, and applied the bone mender to the broken ribs.   
  
"It is best if you are in this position when healing broken ribs," he recited like a line in a field-training manual.   
  
He kept his eyes on the mender's readout as the timer counted down. Jaina was silent and still in his arms, overcome with pain and exhaustion. Sensing she needed a distraction Jag spoke, "I bet you wonder why I was waiting for you in the hangar."   
  
He could feel her nod and continued, "I needed to see you. I have something important to tell you, and it really couldn't wait. I suppose that is why I flew all the way out here."  The bone mender finished its cycle, and he turned it off.  Jag looked up from her injury and gazed into Jaina's eyes.  He could tell she was listening, but had only a weak grasp on consciousness.  Her eyes blinked slowly as he settled her back against the fighter.   
  
"Jaina, I needed to tell you something important. I didn't want to regret not telling you like I regret the things that were left unsaid to Davin and Cherith."  He paused on the names of his dead siblings.  "I needed to tell you that I love you."   
  
Not expecting the declaration, Jaina's eyes widened in surprise despite the fog filling her mind.  Suddenly, Jag was leaning into her and placed the sweetest kiss on her lips.  He leaned back and smiled.  Jaina picked up her left hand and touched his lips.   
  
Before she could speak, Jag's comm unit in the clawcraft crackled, Kyp's voice coming through, "Colonel Fel, do you read me?"   
  
Jag stood up swiftly and climbed up the side of the craft, leaning into the cockpit to trigger the comm.  "I read you. Go ahead."   
  
"How's the Goddess?"   
  
"A bit banged up but otherwise fine."   
  
"Listen, Fel.  No time to talk.  We've got company up here.  Somebody must have figured out that it was Jaina they downed.  The big guns are headed straight for us.  We don't have time to get a transport down to you.  n you get Jaina out yourself?"   
  
"It will be tight, but it will have to work."   
  
"Good. I'll keep them occupied until I know you've jumped.  Make your exit vector from the planet's dark side."  The comm went silent, signaling Kyp had ended the transmission and was probably engaging the enemy.   
  
Jag jumped back to the ground.  Jaina was already pushing herself up, calling the lightsaber to her hand from where she had dropped it earlier.  Jag grabbed for the medkit as he helped her to her feet.   
  
She planted a quick kiss on his lips.  "Let's go," was all she said.   
  
**********   
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
TKL/jj00**


	4. Truth Be Told

**CHAPTER 4** **– Truth Be Told**  
  
Jag's body was crying out all over, resentful of Jaina's weight bearing down on it.  He tried to shift slightly to relieve some of the discomfort, careful to not disturb Jaina.  Jag knew that his pain was nothing compared to hers so he hoped she would stay in the peaceful sleep that had overtaken her.   
  
Jaina's head rolled awkwardly off his shoulder with his new position.  Jag silently cursed himself as he gently eased her head to a more comfortable position resting against his shoulder.  He could feel her breathing become deeper and her muscles stiffen as she slowly awakened, struggling to come to terms with her strange surroundings.   
  
"I fell asleep," she said wearily.   
  
"You needed it.  Nothing to see anyway."   
  
"Are you all right?" she asked, sensing his discomfort.   
  
"I have been better."  He marveled that despite her predicament she was still concerned about him.  He imagined that even though they had not finished their conversation on the planet, Jaina just might feel as strongly as he did.  "Not much longer now."   
  
Jag sat silently for a moment gathering his thoughts before continuing.  "Jaina, I want to talk about you and me before we get back. We may not have a chance later."  Jaina remained still, waiting for him to find the words, probably not sure where he was heading.  After gathering his wits, Jag began, "I want there to be an _us_.  I see a future for us after the war.  I want to try to make this work. I need to know if you feel the same way, if you want the same thing."   
  
**********  
  
Jag waited anxiously for a response; Jaina could feel his heart pounding in his chest beneath her.  She could sense anticipation and worry from him in the Force.  Jaina could even sense fear from a man who was never afraid, fear for what she would say.  At that moment, she recognized the true depth of his love for her.  Jaina knew in her heart that he was the one person in the galaxy meant for her, that they were meant to be together.   
  
_No matter what, believe in love._   
  
"I want to be with you, too, Jag.  I want it more than anything I have ever wanted before.  I started to understand that after Ebaq.  But I cannot jeopardize all the work everyone has put into the Trickster illusion.  It is too important to the war, and I will not allow you to become a pawn for the Vong.  I could never forgive myself if something happened to you because they were to find out how I feel."   
  
"I understand.  I don't have any expectations that we can be open about our relationship.  I just think it is important that we are honest with each other about our true feelings."  Jag adjusted his position so he could better see her face.   
  
"I want nothing more than to be with you every minute of every day.  It is not fair that we have to put our lives on hold.  It makes me want to fight harder to end this war now.  I used to be afraid of my future, but not anymore.  I want to get on with my life.  So let's promise to be there for each other and make the most of the private moments we can steal."  Jaina wove her fingers through Jag's as she spoke and brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his palm.  "Let's promise our hearts to each other."   
  
Jag curled his fingers around hers, squeezing them gently, returning the sentiment.  The anticipation and concern were gone from his heart and just the flame of true love burned in him.  Jaina had never felt anything so beautiful in the Force and wished he could feel it, too.  She would always have an insight into him that he could never have from her.   
  
Almost like he understood what she was thinking he asked, "Promise always to be honest with me, Jaina.  Don't keep anything from me.  Let me feel what you feel.  Let me be your strength and support.  You don't have to save the galaxy on your own."   
  
"I promise.  Jag, I…"  The chiming of the nav computer interrupted her.  Jag shifted so he could reach the controls around her.   
  
"Time to go back to reality," he announced as the craft reverted to realspace.   
  
Jaina sat still, trying her best to keep out of the way.  She never had a chance to finish her thought to Jag.  He was busy communicating with flight control and operating the craft, asking her to help where she could.   
  
Jag landed the clawcraft without the slightest jar and began shutting down systems.  Jaina could see Kyp's X-wing set down gently next to them.  Jag released the canopy, and it eased open.  Quicker than humanly possible, Kyp Durron was on top of the clawcraft looking down into the cockpit.   
  
"Cozy," Kyp called down to them, a huge smirk covering his face.   
  
"Shut up, Kyp, and get me out of here," Jaina snapped back at him, hissing from the pain flaring in her ribs as she spoke louder than she should have.   
  
"Patience. Let the Master work."  He raised his hands out, palms up.  Jaina rose out of the cockpit into Kyp's arms. "Better?" Kyp asked Jaina.   
  
She nodded into his chest.  Jag climbed up next to him, just in time to see the edges of pain soften across Jaina's face and her limbs relax, as Kyp was applied a Jedi technique to her battered body.   
  
Kyp stepped off the clawcraft and fell slowly to the ground, with Jaina still cradled in his arms. Jag climbed down after him.   
  
"Show off." Jag looked in the direction of the voice and saw Jacen Solo and the Jedi healer Cilghal next to him.   
  
Kyp walked over to set Jaina down on the repulsor bed next to them and stepped out of the way, making room for the two other Jedi.  Jacen wrapped his arms around his sister.  "Jay," he whispered in her ear.   
  
Nothing else needed to be said; it was all shared between their twin bond.  Jacen quickly made way for the Jedi healer, sitting next to his sister on the sled.  He took Jaina's hand in his and closed his eyes, focusing solely on her presence in the Force.  Jaina could feel the pain ebbing away like a wave on the sand retreating to the ocean.   
  
**********  
  
Jag leaned over to Kyp. "He is doing something for her pain, isn't he?  Just like you did a minute ago.  I can see it in her face."   
  
Kyp nodded.   
  
"I envy you for that."   
  
Kyp looked back at the green-eyed Corellian.  "I envy the piece of her heart that belongs to you." The two men looked at each other silently.  Jag tipped his head to Kyp in understanding.  Then they both looked back to watch Cilghal examine Jaina.   
  
**********  
  
Han and Leia Solo slipped up quietly behind the two men, not wanting to disturb the examination.  Jaina smiled at them both.  Leia could sense excitement course through Jaina in the Force when she arrived, like she had something important to tell her.  When it appeared Cilghal had finished, Leia spoke, "How is she?"   
  
The healer turned to Leia.  "Your daughter has had head trauma, which resulted in a concussion; a fractured collar bone; two fractured ribs, that Colonel Fel did an excellent job of mending…" She nodded to the pilot, acknowledging his efforts.  "…and a substantial laceration to the right quadriceps.  Some time in the bacta tank coupled with a healing session, and Jaina will be functioning fully in no time."   
  
"Can't keep a Solo down for long," Han quipped as he pushed past to hug his only daughter, barely able to conceal his delight in her safe return.   
  
"Hi, Dad."  Jaina let go of Jacen's hand to wrap her arms around his waist.   
  
Han pushed her away to arms' length and smiled the smile fathers reserved for their little girls.  "I'm happy you're home safe, honey."   
  
"Take good care of my pilot. I need her back flying soon."  Wedge's voice startled the gathering.  Wedge slid past the others coming up next to Han Solo.  "Good to see you back, Lieutenant Colonel Solo.  It is a shame about your ship."   
  
"Thank you, sir.  How is my squadron?"   
  
Wedge laughed out loud, accented by snickers from Jag and Kyp.  "How about just worrying about you for a day, Jaina."   
  
"You better make that an order," Kyp piped in from behind him.   
  
Cilghal interrupted, "I really should get Jaina down to the medward and begin her treatment."   
  
"Certainly," Wedge said as he stepped back.   
  
Leia stepped into his place and put her hand on Jaina's shoulder, knowing her daughter would prefer to save the parental displays of affection for private.  "Jaina, why don't you lie down?"   
  
Jaina started to protest but saw the look in her mother's eye and must have realized it was pointless. Jacen jumped off the repulsor bed to make room for his sister.  As she reclined, Jaina rolled her eyes for everyone to see.  Somewhat relieved of the strain on her worn out body, she visibly relaxed as Leia ignored her daughter's antics and soothed a mass of tangled bangs aside.   
  
**********  
  
Cilghal and the Solo family followed the repulsor bed as it moved toward the hangar exit leading to the medward.  Kyp and Jag started to tag along, but were halted by Wedge's voice.  "A moment of your time, gentlemen."   
  
 Jag straightened to attention next to Kyp.  "Yes, sir," the younger man replied.   
  
Wedge addressed the Jedi first, "Kyp, thank you for your assistance. Your help was greatly appreciated.  We seem to be stretched thin.  The higher ups want to keep Mon Calamari protected with top squadrons, but we also need them for high priority missions."   
  
"About that, sir.  The refugee flow around Corellia has seemed to taper off.  My men and women may be more useful assisting the Defense Force at this juncture."   
  
"We could definitely use the help.  I just recalled Vanguard Squadron to fill in some holes, but there are plenty more to be filled.  Admiral Kre'fey and I were just discussing the need to step up our patrols in the Coreward side of this system."   
  
"It's settled then."   
  
"Colonel Celchu will take care of all the necessary arrangements.  Do you mind if I have a minute with my nephew?"  
  
"Sure thing.  The Dozen have probably taken over the base cantina by now. I  better go rescue the natives. Catch up to you later, Colonel."  Jag nodded to the Jedi, still standing erect and emotionless, anticipating his uncle's next move.   
  
Wedge never looked at Jag rather started walking. "Let's head this way.  There is someone waiting for me."  Jag jogged to catch up, then walked silently next to Wedge. The older man was quiet for a minute. "Quite rash, taking off after Lieutenant Colonel Solo like that."   
  
"That's what she said."   
  
"Smart girl.  Pretty too."  Wedge eyed his nephew but saw no reaction, his military discipline allowing Jag to maintain a neutral face.  "I expect that this latest excursion was an anomaly just like the one Lieutenant Colonel Solo experienced at Borleias."   
  
"Sir?" Jag responded curiously, wondering where his uncle was going with the conversation.   
  
"You two seem to have this knack for saving each other.  Although I am thankful for Jaina's safe return and I realize nothing would stop you from saving the woman you love, I expect better of you as an officer.  I unfortunately will have to discipline you."   
  
Jag had stopped dead in the hall.  "You know?"   
  
Wedge turned back to face him.  "Of course I know.  Although you two have done an admirable job of concealing the truth, minus before mentioned anomalies, I am your uncle and Jaina's hold-father.  I think I know you two better than most.  My concern is that this does not affect what we have worked so hard for here."   
  
"Jaina and I agree.  We both understand the importance of her role as the Trickster.  We have decided to keep our relationship under wraps as long as it is required.  I don't like the thought of her playing bait for the Yuuzhan Vong like at Ebaq Nine, but that is her decision, and I respect her for it.  We are willing to make sacrifices for the good of the many."   
  
Wedge placed both hands on Jag's shoulders.  "If it is any consolation I don't think Jaina, or anyone else for that matter, realized that the Vong would take the bait so seriously at Ebaq Nine.  Admiral Ackbar never anticipated they would actually attack the moon."   
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better, sir.  Not when her safety is involved."   
  
"No, I imagine not.  That issue aside, this will be hard on both of you.  I do not envy the two of you one bit."   
  
"I understand.  She is worth it to me."   
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me or Iella.  We'll always be there for you."   
  
"Thank you, sir, uh, Wedge." Wedge grinned at his nephew, his discomfort in addressing Wedge informally always striking the older man as quite amusing.   
  
Wedge turned and started walking again. Jag realized they were in the area reserved for senior staff quarters as he rushed to catch up, probably heading to the Antilles apartment.   
  
"You sure did pick a spit fire," Wedge chuckled.   
  
"Yes, I did."   
  
"About your discipline.  You will pull double command duty for the week, I am short a squadron commander since I loaned one out to Twin Suns when they shipped out yesterday.  You will have to pick up his workload, I certainly don't have the time."   
  
"Sounds fair."   
  
Wedge stopped in front of his door and keyed the lock.  It slid open and Wedge turned to face Jag.   
  
"Am I dismissed, sir?"   
  
"No, we are having lunch."   
  
"But, I thought you were expecting someone."   
  
"I am."   
  
Wedge motioned for Jag to enter his apartment.  Jag nodded at his commanding officer and stepped into the apartment.  He came to an abrupt stop just inside the door.  His eyes glued to the man sitting on the couch in the main room.  Dressed in a tailored long sleeve white shirt and plain dress pants, Soontir put down his drink on the end table and stood.   
  
"You would think I raised a son with no manners, eh, Wedge," the Baron jested with his brother-in-law.   
  
Jag regained his composure and addressed his father.  "I apologize, sir.  This is quite unexpected."  He walked over to his father and extended his right arm.  His father reached out and clasped his arm.  "It is good to see you, sir."   
  
The father and son released each other.  Jag stood ramrod straight, like he was awaiting inspection.  Wedge observed the formal exchange between the father and son and began to piece together why Jag was so uncomfortable with his own family's casual demeanor.   
  
"Likewise, Colonel."   
  
"I expect my last report finally spurred the Chiss Council to act.  That is why you are here."  It was an observation rather than a question.   
  
"Your report was quite convincing.  Your observations on recent develops here on Mon Calamari and the Battle of Ebaq have suggested to the Council the need for further participation on our part.   
  
Wedge walked up next to the younger Fel.  "Jag, as I explained to your father earlier, the military formality remains at the door in the Antilles' household.  Please sit."  He motioned toward the chair facing the couch.  His father was already returning to his seat.   
  
"Yes Son, please sit.  You must be exhausted after the search and rescue mission your uncle assigned you."  Jag sat down on the edge of the chair maintaining his erect posture.  He could sense the disapproval in his father's voice directed at his uncle.  Jag knew there was a storied history between the two men and was bound by honor to rectify his father's understanding of the events, despite the consequences to his own reputation.   
  
"Uncle Wedge did not…"   
  
"…have enough pilots to spare.  Thankfully, Jagged here had completed repairs to his clawcraft ahead of schedule and was generous enough to assist."   
  
Jag was amazed that his uncle would accept responsibility in his father's eyes.  Such subversion was so unlike his father.  The truth was a line the Baron believed was straight and unbendable. Jag made a mental note to thank Wedge later.   
  
"Jagged has always taken pride in completing every task first and better," a voice from behind remarked.  Syal Fel and Iella Antilles had entered the room quietly from the kitchen.   
  
Jag shot out of his chair. "Mother!"   
  
Syal floated across the room and swept her son into her arms, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.  Wedge hugged Iella as they watched the reunion, reminded of how much the couple missed their own children. Soontir Fel allowed a small smile to cross his lips, basking in his wife's joy.   
  
Syal released Jag and stood back from him, running her arms from his shoulders down to his hands, pulling them to her.  "You look more handsome than the last time I saw you."  Pride radiated from her face.   
  
"I can't believe you are here," he exclaimed, squeezing her hands in delight.   
  
"Someone had to make sure Soontir and Wedge behaved."  Syal glared at the two older men, having witnessed the earlier verbal jab from her husband aimed at Wedge, before looking back at her son.  "Besides I missed you so much."   
  
"What about Rane and Briaun?"   
  
"They are also here.  Your brother is flying with Spike Squadron, which escorted us here.  Briaun is on the ship with the tutor.  She needs to keep up on her studies while we are away from Csilla.  They look forward to seeing you.  I practically had to tie Briaun to the chair when we left her behind today."   
  
"Maybe in your spare time you can come up to the ship and visit."   
  
Jag flashed Wedge a look.  "I don't have a lot of spare time, but I will try.  I have a lot of responsibilities currently."   
  
"Not too many to keep you from rescuing Wedge's pet project," Soontir snarled.   
  
Syal shot her husband a warning glance before cupping her son's face with her hands.  "You look tired.  Are you getting enough sleep?"   
  
Jag pulled away from his mother, brushing off her concern.  "Yes, usually. I just have not had a chance to sleep since yesterday.  I am used to getting by on little sleep, being raised among the Chiss."   
  
"Is Lieutenant Colonel Solo all right, Jagged?" Iella asked.   
  
Jag addressed his aunt, knowing she truly would be concerned for Jaina's welfare.  "She will be.  The X-wing was a loss.  Jaina sustained some significant injuries from the crash and an additional leg wound from a fight with a couple of Yuuzhan Vong."   
  
Syal crossed the room, taking her husband's hand, and sat down with him.  "She fought the Yuuzhan Vong by herself.  I understand they are fierce warriors," she stated with a hint of surprise.   
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Solo is a Jedi Knight.  That is what she is trained to do."   
  
"A squadron commander and a Jedi, she sounds like an impressive woman.  I think I would like to meet her."   
  
"Syal, I have dealt with Jedi before.  You need not bother.  Jedi are an arrogant breed touting an ancient religion.  They believe they are better than any one who cannot sense the Force," Soontir interjected.   
  
Wedge was about to speak when Jag addressed his father's opinion, "No, Father.  They are not that way at all. I have had the pleasure of working with several Jedi.  Jedi believe that their gift requires that they protect and respect all life.  Their burden is to serve.  Such a narrow-minded opinion could be compared to those that believe the Chiss are an intolerant society, unaccepting of outsiders, which we know not to be true."   
  
"You are entitled to your opinion," the older Fel tipped his head to acknowledge his son's argument.  Jag knew it would take more than his last statement to sway his father's opinion.   
  
A quiet fell over the room. But none too soon, Iella broke the awkward moment.  "Who's ready for lunch?"   
  
**********  
  
It was late night, and there was no activity in the medward other than the droids monitoring patients.  Jag stood in the quiet room watching Jaina float in the bacta tank in front of him.   
  
Jag had taken time to get a shower and catch up on some much needed rest after lunch with his parents.  He was about to go out on patrol, but he wanted to check on Jaina first.  Jag had decided this would be the best time, when everyone was settling down for the evening.  That way he could spend a few minutes alone with her, without raising anyone's suspicions.  Even though transparisteel and a tank of bacta separated them, Jag simply loved being near her.  It brought a peace to his soul he never knew existed.   
  
"She will be out in the morning." Han Solo must have been standing silently behind the Colonel, observing the pilot watch his daughter.   
  
"I did not hear you come in, sir."   
  
"Don't call me sir, kid.  It makes me feel as old as I truly am.  I wanted to thank you for bringing my daughter home."  Han Solo moved up to stand next to the younger man.   
  
"Just doing my job, sir."  Realizing he had used the forbidden word again, Jag flashed an apologetic grin.  "Sorry.  I was glad to help out."   
  
"Can't help yourself, can you?"   
  
"No, it is part of the upbringing."   
  
"Somehow I have visions of little Fels marching around the house saluting the Baron."  Han chuckled at the image.  Although he offered the older man no response, Jag was inclined to agree with the truth of the words.  His father did run a tight ship, not that he was incapable of showing love and compassion at other times.   
  
Han frowned at Jag's lack of a sense of humor, then continued speaking, "So I understand your father brought the Chiss here to save the Rebel scum."  Han's remarks, in his usual style, were an attempt to test the other man's steely disposition.  Jag bristled at the implication but gave no outward indication.  Apparently, Han Solo was as opinionated as his father.  Jag chose to ignore the older Corellian's statement.   
  
Han was impressed at Jag's restraint. "Sorry, old habit – insulting your father.  Don't take it personally.  You know, if she had heard me just now, Jaina would give me one of those Force slaps she used to torture her brothers with as a child, saying I was being rude to her savior."   
  
"Apology accepted." Jag replied emotionlessly.   
  
Both men looked back at Jaina, watching her float through the fluid in a peaceful slumber.  Han Solo walked over and put his hand to the transparisteel.  Jag could see the worry of a father for his child etched in his reflection.   
  
"She grew up too fast. I would give anything for her to have a normal life," Han confessed, like he was tired of keeping his burden.  "A father should not have to see his child floating in a bacta tank because her X-wing was shot down saving another pilot.  Especially not when that child should be learning how to be a young woman, learning about life and love and all those wonderfully insane things teenagers do."   
  
"Fathers should not have to bury their children either."  Jag stepped up to the man, keeping his eyes straight forward.  "But this is our war to fight, just like you had to fight yours."   
  
"We fought ours so our children would grow up in a safe galaxy, free of all the suffering we endured.  It seems to be so pointless sometimes, but then I look at who she has become and I see the point.  Daughters have that affect on their fathers.  I can see Jacen for the man he has become, but she will always be my little girl.  Just wait until you have children, you will understand.  Just hope you don't have any girls."   
  
"I think Jaina sees the point, too.  It's what drives her.  Jaina is an amazing woman."  Jag wanted to say more, but stopped himself for fear of revealing his true feelings.   
  
Realizing the passionless Imperial had seen him without his smuggler's mask, Han flashed Jag his trademark grin.  "Listen, I'll make you a deal.  Don't tell your father I have gone soft, and I won't tell your dad you are turning into one of us Rebels."   
  
"It's a deal."  Jag looked at his wristchrono when he realized that he had probably stayed longer than he should.  "I need to get down to the hangar. Duty calls."   
  
"Working the night shift?"   
  
"And the day shift, too, I am afraid."  Jag paused for a moment.  "I brought this down to leave for Jaina.  She left it in my fighter."  He pulled Jaina's lightsaber out of the cargo pocket in his flightsuit and handed it to Han.  "Can you see that she gets it?"  Jag reached out his other hand to Han, in it was a datacard.  "Can you give her this also?  I wanted to leave her a message letting her know I already took care of writing an incident report.  A copy is on the card, she can amend it as she sees fit before submitting it to General Antilles."   
  
Han mused over the Colonel's efficiency at performing his duties.  "I can do that.  I'm sure Jaina will appreciate your assistance.  For a minute there I was a little worried.  I thought maybe you came down here because you had the hots for my kid.  Should have known better, that you were just covering all the details."   
  
Jag dipped his head out of respect for the older man.  "Good evening, sir."  Jag added the _sir to reaffirm the other man's impression before spinning on his heel and marching out of the medward with a slight smile, quite pleased the intimidating Han Solo had the wrong idea about him.   
  
*********   
  
END OF CHAPTER 4   
TKL/jj00_


	5. PadmeAnakinNaboo

**CHAPTER 5** **– Padmé-Anakin-Naboo**  
  
Jaina, just recently out of the bacta tank, perched on the edge of the bunk in the medward.  To her right temple, the medical droid finished attaching a device used to stimulate healing of the brain after an injury.  The droid then pointed out her lightsaber and the datacard that was resting on the table beside the bunk.  Jaina slipped the card into a datapad the droid provided. She smiled upon realizing it was a message from Jag. 

  
_Dear Jaina,   
  
I knew you would want your lightsaber.  I also started the incident report for you.  This datacard contains all the supporting data, including my flight record and Twin Suns Two's flight record.  All you have to do is make the necessary additions before filing it.   
  
I thought you should know that my father is here on Mon Calamari as an ambassador from the Chiss Council.  It looks like the Defense Force may get the assistance they so desperately need to end this war.   
  
I am not sure when I will be able to see you.  General Antilles has generously assigned me double command duty for the week in light of my rash actions on your behalf - a small price to pay for what transpired today.   
  
It seems my uncle knows our secret.  He expressed concerns about our relationship, and I explained our desire to keep it private.  He appeared satisfied with that arrangement.  I did not want you caught unaware if he spoke to you.   
  
You are in my thoughts always.  I look forward to when we can have a moment alone, sooner rather than later.  I really wrote this note to give me an excuse to tell you I love you.  So there it is.   
  
I love you Jaina Solo.   
  
You are in my heart always,   
  
Jagged_

  
Jaina smiled as she reread the note.  It amazed her that deep inside Colonel Jagged Fel existed a man so different from the image he projected to the world, that some of her initial impressions were farthest from the truth, and that this was the man she had grown to love.   
  
"It must be good reading." Jaina Solo looked up at her mother, who was flanked by her twin, and let her grin expand even more.  Jaina quickly deleted the message before setting the datapad down on the table.   
  
"I was just pleased that Colonel Fel wrote my report," Jaina offered.  "I'm glad you came. I wanted to talk to you."   
  
"Jacen said he was coming down to help you with the healing trance, so I decided to join him.  Yesterday I sensed there was something you wanted to tell me."   
  
Jaina patted the vacant space next to her on the bed.  "I think you are going to need to sit for this."   
  
The excitement spun off Jaina as if it were waves in the sea. Jacen pulled a chair over to sit in front of the two women, warily glancing from his sister to his mother. Jaina adjusted her position to face Leia, bringing one leg up in front of her, then took her mother's hands in hers.   
  
"When I crashed I was unconscious for awhile.  I had a vision while I was out.  The vision was so real; it was not like a dream.  I could feel things and touch things.  I could touch her."   
  
"Who did you see?"   
  
"I saw Anakin Skywalker's wife.  I saw Grandmother."   
  
Princess Leia Organa Solo, the trained diplomat, could not keep the look of disbelief off her face, nor could she find words to voice her reaction.  She heard what her daughter had said and knew the truth behind the words.  The Force told her so.   
  
"Did you hear me, Mom?  I saw your mother."   
  
Jacen reached forward and touched both women's hands.  "I think she heard you.  She just needs a minute to process it."  Tears welled in Leia's eyes.  "It's all right, Mom.  Take a minute."   
  
Both children waited silently for their mother to compose herself.  Leia took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.  "Did she speak to you?"  Her voice cracked with emotion.   
  
"Yes, some of the vision is blurred, probably from the concussion, but I remember pieces, most importantly, her name - Padmé.  Isn't it beautiful?"   
  
"Padmé." The word fell from Leia's lips like a beautiful song, a name that had been stolen from her long ago.   
  
"It's not that I don't believe you, but how is it that she would come to you after all this time?  Why now?" Jacen pondered.   
  
Jaina turned to her twin, always the analytical one, wanting to know all the how's and why's of the Force.  "Because I crashed on her home planet, Naboo.  Something must have happened to the planet long ago.  I couldn't detect advanced life of any kind."  Jaina turned back to her mother.  "She wanted me to tell you that she was proud of you and that she loves you.  She was so beautiful.  I wish you could have seen her."   
  
Leia was so overcome with emotion, she began to cry uncontrollably.  Jaina reached forward and folded her mother in her arms.  Han Solo walked in the room and saw his wife leaning against Jaina, her body wracking in sobs.  He rushed to his wife and knelt beside her, looking to his son for answers.   
  
"Don't worry, Dad.  These are happy tears."   
  
Han's body relaxed as his mind stopped spinning with terrible thoughts that had been planted there by the sight of his distraught wife.  Leia pulled herself away from Jaina and took her husband's hand, tears still streaming down her face.  The former smuggler reached out with his free hand to brush the tears from her cheeks. Leia smiled at him, and he smiled back.   
  
"I think we should let Jaina get into her healing trance.  We can talk back in the room," Leia told her husband as she stood, the composure of the princess coming back.  Leia patted Jaina on the shoulder.  "Get some rest, honey.  I'll talk to your Uncle Luke.  Maybe he can work with you to enhance your memory after you are better.  And Jacen, take care of your sister."   
  
Leia kissed Jaina on the forehead and did the same to Jacen.  Then Han came over and kissed Jaina, too.  He reached across, mussed Jacen's hair and followed his wife out of the room.   
  
"Do you think she is all right?" Jaina asked her brother, watching her parents leave.   
  
"I think it was a lot for her to absorb.  Her mother has been a big hole in her life up until today."  Jacen was always good at understanding what drove people or influenced their actions.  "But now let's take care of you."   
  
Jaina was suddenly tired, the excitement of the moment had passed, and her physical state was catching up to her.  The bacta had healed most of her, but there was still the part that only the Force could heal.  She leaned back on the medbunk and closed her eyes.  "Thanks Jacen, for the help."   
  
"Not a problem."  He took her hand in his and reached into that place where their special twin bond existed.  A few minutes later he placed Jaina's hand on her chest, the rise and fall barely detectable.   
  
**********  
  
The door comm chimed to the Skywalker apartment.  Jaina did not expect an answer back, but rather felt the familiar touch of her aunt's presence welcoming her inside.  The door slid open, and Jaina stepped through.  She crossed the room to where Mara Jade Skywalker stood with open arms.   
  
"I am glad to see you are in one piece, young lady.  I understand you had some excitement while we were gone."  Mara wrapped her arms around her niece, squeezing with all the intensity she attacked everything in life.  Mara probed Jaina's presence in the Force, making sure that the injuries were truly mended.  Jaina sensed her aunt's concern and backed away to look her in the eyes.   
  
"I am good as new. How's Ben?" Jaina used the subject of her cousin to dispel the concern.   
  
Mara made a face at Jaina that told the younger woman she knew otherwise.  "He is so big and handsome, but that is not what I am concerned about at this particular time.  This is your Aunt Mara you are talking to, remember?"   
  
Jaina conceded.  "Almost good as new.  A couple more healing trances, and I should be fine.  I need the practice anyway.  Never was very good at them."   
  
Mara pressed the matter, not satisfied with letting Jaina off that easily.  "Your brother said you came out of the healing trance early.  Do you think that was wise?"   
  
"I really needed to see Uncle Luke.  It's important to him and Mom."   
  
"Yes, it is, but not at your health's expense.  Don't push too hard."   
  
Jaina rolled her eyes at her aunt.  Mara knew that Jaina was not unlike herself and would push until the bottom fell out.  Nevertheless, she decided to desist pressing the issue.  "I have not seen either your mom or Luke this excited in a long time.  Speaking of."   
  
Both women faced the door, sensing the approach of the Skywalker twins.  They entered the room, and Jaina was overcome by the emotions rolling off her usually reserved uncle.   
  
"See what I mean?" Mara tossed a mischievous grin at Jaina.   
  
Luke smiled at his wife and niece, wondering what secret they hid.  "Jaina, I was so excited to hear your news."   
  
Mara chuckled, and Jaina laughed out loud. "I can tell."   
  
"Do you remember anymore, sweetheart?" Leia asked her daughter as she pecked a kiss to an offered cheek.   
  
"No, nothing more than yesterday."  Disappointment tainted Jaina's voice.   
  
"Mara and I were thinking about trying to help you work on some memory enhancement techniques," Luke offered.   
  
"Let's do it then."   
  
Leia frowned at her overeager daughter, reflecting Mara's feelings outwardly.  "Honey, don't you think you should get some rest first."   
  
"I wish everyone would stop babying me.  I appreciate the concern, but like I told Mara, I feel fine. I really need to do this."   
  
Luke, sensing that Leia was still going to protest, interjected, "She should be fine. I will stop if I sense any undue stress to Jaina during the session."   
  
"Oh no, Farmboy," Mara cracked at her husband.  "You're not doing this with Jaina."   
  
"This is my mother you're talking about, Mara.  And I'm better at the technique."   
  
"Think highly of yourself, do you?"   
  
"Humility is the way of the Jedi," he quipped back at his wife.   
  
"You really have too much invested in this emotionally to be at your best.  I think Jaina would benefit from my unattached perspective in this case.  Besides, being her former Master, I know her strengths and weaknesses better than you, or anyone else, for that matter."   
  
Luke dropped his shoulders, conceding his wife's point.  "As always, you are correct."   
  
"Glad to see you have come to recognize that."   
  
"Why don't you two work in the bedroom.  We will be waiting anxiously out here."   
  
Mara motioned for Jaina to follow her into the bedroom.  "Skywalker, work on containing those emotions.  We don't need any distractions."   
  
**********  
  
Yoog Skell entered the chambers of the Supreme Overlord, bearing news for his master.  He did not fear death. Yoog Skell was sure his life would end today.  Lord Shimrra would surely kill him for the failings of his clan.  Yoog Skell bowed before the throne.   
  
"Rise, Yoog Skell.  You bring word of the infidel's capture, I presume."   
  
"Lord Shimrra, I must report that the infidel _Jeedai Jaina Solo evaded our capture.  The female twin destroyed all but two of our mine patrol coralskippers before her ship was forced to land on the planet.  Her craft was destroyed, but there was no sign of her on the planet.  The remains of two warriors that the infidel defeated were found."   
  
"I become weary of the failings of your clan to capture one small human girl who mocks our gods.  She must be made to pay for her blasphemy, or your clan will pay for your failings."  Lord Shimrra rose out of his seat, his voice rising with him.  "There are whispers among our people that there is truth to the girl's claim, that the _Jeedai_ Jaina Solo is the embodiment of the goddess, __Yun_ Harla_.  Every time she evades our capture or performs another feat against our forces these whispers grow louder."   
  
"Yes, I have heard these rumors."   
  
"The human infidel must be stopped.  It is time to declare a _Yun'chavral_ against the girl twin.  Her time to die has come.  Let it be known, there will be a great reward for the warrior and his clan who brings the Solo girl to _Yuuzhan'tar_ and allows me the pleasure of carving out the blasphemous tongue from her mouth."   
  
"It will be done."  Yoog Skell paused; grateful he would live to see another day.  "There is additional news from Mon Calamari, Master."   
  
The Supreme Overlord returned to his throne and motioned for Yoog Skell to continue.   
  
"It appears that the New Republic, or Galactic Alliance as they call themselves now, found a new ally in the Chiss, a formidable race of warriors from the farthest edges of the galaxy.  The Chiss are negotiating a pact with the new government at Mon Calamari as we speak."   
  
"I have heard of these Chiss.  There could be serious repercussions if they enter this battle. Our forces still need time to rebuild.  The new implants have not been placed in enough slaves to make up for the significant loses at Ebaq.  I suggest, Yoog Skell, you devise a way to make the Chiss understand their decision to ally with the Galactic Alliance was a grievous mistake, and at the first possible opportunity that presents itself."   
  
**********  
  
Mara sat cross-legged on the bed, shoulder to shoulder with Jaina, who sat in the same fashion, facing the other direction.  They were holding each other's hand. Jaina's rhythmical breathing mirrored her aunt's long, slow, controlled breaths.  The Jedi Master was duly impressed with the sense of focus she perceived from her former apprentice.   
  
Mara guided Jaina through the workings of her mind, until the foggy memories of the vision appeared.  Mara then became a spectator to the events unfolding in their collective consciousness.  The images she received were Jaina's mind attempting to reconstruct the vision.   
  
_Jaina walked down a wide hallway lined with tall windows, bright sunlight flowing through them.  A line of waterfalls were visible out the windows.  Jaina reached the end of the hallway and pushed on the double doors before her, stepping into a large room.  Jaina recognized the room.  A bed covered in the finest linens.  Ornate wood furniture along the walls.  The curtains flowing in the breeze around the open window.  In front of the window stood Jaina's grandmother, her hair waving in the gentle wind.   
  
"Hello, Jaina."   
  
"Hello, Grandmother."   
  
"Did you forget something?"   
  
"Yes, can you remind me?"   
  
"Yes, listen carefully.  You will carry the galaxy and the Jedi into the future.  Do you remember?"   
  
"That is my destiny."   
  
"Your time in the shadow is over."   
  
"For I have love."   
  
"You are part Anakin Skywalker, so, too, you are part of me."   
  
"I will walk in your footsteps."   
  
"And you will have love."   
  
"For in my strength lies the end of the suffering."   
  
Padmé reached forward and embraced Jaina.   
  
"You were right. He came," she whispered in Padmé's ear.  Jaina stepped away from her grandmother.  "I told Mother and Uncle Luke that you love them and that you are so very proud of them."   
  
"Tell them the truth has always been with them."  Padmé stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jaina's forehead.   
  
A blinding light filled the room.  Padmé smiled at Jaina through the light, and then leaned over.  Jaina's eyes followed her.  Next to her grandmother rested a droid.  Padmé placed a chip in one of its data receivers.  The blinding light grew stronger and Jaina blinked.   
  
When she opened her eyes, Padmé's lips were touching Jaina's forehead again.  Jaina was falling backwards.  Her grandmother's voice filled the room.  "The truth is in me…"_   
  
Mara snapped awake from her trance.  Her niece had fallen back onto the bed still in the trance. Mara sent a mental summons to Luke.  He entered the room silently and gazed upon his niece. He looked questioningly at his wife.  "Is she all right?"   
  
"I think so.  I was thrown out of the trance at the end.  I have never experienced anything like that before."  Luke sat down on the bed and started to reach for his niece.  Mara stopped him with a touch.  "Give her a minute."   
  
Luke put his hand back down.   
  
Mara gathered her thoughts and spoke softly.  " Luke, I think that besides the issue of your mother, the Force is trying to communicate something to Jaina.  I think she has an important role to play."   
  
"You got that from the vision?"   
  
Mara nodded.  "It was like Jaina was meant to speak to your mother, that she had an important message that only she could deliver."   
  
Leia had quietly entered the room as the couple spoke and sat on the bed next to her daughter.  Jaina began to move slowly, dragging her hand to her forehead.  Her brow furrowed for a second, before her eyes shot wide open with discovery.  Jaina sat up abruptly.   
  
"I remember," she exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and sprinted from the room.  The rest followed her into the main living area.  Jaina scanned the room before spinning to face her uncle.  "Where's Artoo?"   
  
The question was unexpected and caught the Jedi Master off-guard.  "Uh, he is in the back room that we use for an office.  I think he's recharging," he added.  
  
Jaina ran to the back of the apartment.  Luke, Leia and Mara exchanged bewildered looks, all sharing in the same confusion.  By the time they arrived in the back room, Jaina was already kneeling in front of the little droid.  He beeped to acknowledge her presence.   
  
"Artoo, run PAN program.  Authorization Padmé-Anakin-Naboo."  Finally able to relax, Jaina sat back on her heels.  Artoo whistled at the young woman and then fell silent.  A few seconds later, the droid's holoprojector activated and Padmé Amidala Skywalker appeared. _

  
_My dearest Luke and Leia.__ I have recorded this history of my life for you in the hope that you will some day know who I was.  I have hidden data in one of my trusted droids that I will send to Alderaan and ask my dear friend Bail Organa to keep with you, Leia.  I can only pray that some day you find this.  Things have become so desperate, but I need for you to understand this had to be.   
  
Your father and I fell in love even though it was forbidden for a Jedi and not acceptable for a Senator.  I was there for the beginning of his turn to the dark side after his mother died.  I married Anakin in secret, believing I could save him, but in the end the secret wound up destroying him.   
  
My pregnancy was certainly unexpected, and I hid it for as long as possible. Anakin believed it was some mysterious workings of the Force; a gift for the future, he said.  I resigned my position as Senator and hid here on Naboo.  Only Anakin knew the truth.  All the while Palpatine was manipulating Anakin to believe he was invincible and could better the galaxy with iron-fisted rule.  I began to fear my own husband and what would happen to my children when the Emperor discovered the truth.  I feared he would turn our children into the terrible thing Anakin had become, a puppet for an evil man.   
  
I turned to my dear friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, for help.  Obi-wan had no choice but to go to the Jedi Council to provide my protection.  The Council, too, feared what Anakin had become.  The confrontation between the Council and your father over my whereabouts resulted in Palpatine disbanding the Order and declaring all Jedi outlaws to the Republic.   
  
Obi-wan kept me safe and protected, even as Anakin slaughtered Jedi after Jedi to find me.  It was not until later that I understood what had been sacrificed for your safety. Obi-wan was there when you were born.  Anakin never knew there were twins.  Luke, you were taken to Tatooine as soon as you were born.  It breaks my heart that I never knew you.   
  
Leia, you were so small.  I thought I would lose you, but you were a fighter. Dormé took you to Alderaan when you were strong enough.  I fear Anakin will find me soon, but I am happy knowing you are safe.  You must know that you were created with love, not the terrible hate that consumes your father now.  And that it was out of love that I let you go.   
  
I hope your lives are blessed.  I have included all the data I could gather for you.  Remember I will always be with you._

  
Padmé disappeared and another woman appeared in her place. 

  
_I am Dormé, your mother's dear friend.  She has entrusted me with delivery of this droid to Alderaan.  It has become my burden to tell you how your mother died. The Emperor and Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, had captured many Jedi and sentenced them to death.  Padmé offered herself in exchange for their lives, unable to bear the burden of so many deaths on her conscious.  She turned herself over to Vader on Naboo.  The Emperor failed to honor the deal and slaughtered the Jedi despite her surrender.  Your mother feared the Emperor would eventually learn the truth about her children.   
  
The first night back with your father, Padmé sacrificed her own life on his lightsaber.  When Vader found your mother dead, he flew into an uncontrollable rage, returning to his capital ship above Naboo.  Once there, he ordered an orbital bombardment of the planet.  The reign of fire lasted for days, destroying the planet completely.  Your mother would never have imagined her death would have pushed Vader to such extremes.   
  
Padmé was not a coward.  I believe, as I am sure she did, it was a necessary sacrifice for the salvation of the galaxy.  I wish you love and happiness in your lives.  Honor your mother; honor her sacrifice; honor the sacrifice of Naboo._

  
The holoprojector went dark.   
  
**********   
  
END OF CHAPTER 5   
TL/jj


	6. Truth and Consequences

[A/N: This chapter contains the scene used for the **Best Romance Category** excerpt in the **Summer 2003 Fan Fiction Awards**.  Enjoy!]   
  
  
**CHAPTER 6 ****– Truth and Consequences**   
  
Jaina brushed her wet hair back into a high tail and gave herself a once over in the mirror before exiting the refresher.  She picked up her utility belt, which had been draped over the chair in her sparse quarters, and fastened it around her waist.  As she clipped her lightsaber onto her belt, Jaina felt a tingling in her mind announcing her brother's presence at the door as sure as if she could see him.  Using the Force, Jaina activated the door.   
  
"Come in, Jace. Here to check on your patient, I presume?"  Her tone was as light as her mood.   
  
"I just came from seeing Mom and Uncle Luke.  They are quite a pair, scanning all the information downloaded from Artoo.  They have been at it for hours."   
  
"I know.  Who would have thought Artoo had the truth in him all along."   
  
"The Force works in mysterious ways."  Jacen crossed over to the bed against the back wall and sat down.  "So where are you off to?"   
  
"I am going to turn my report into Wedge and ask to return to duty."   
  
"Are you sure you're ready to do that?"   
  
"I feel great.  Those couple of healing trances did the trick.  Nothing like a good crash to fix you right up."   
  
Jacen's face became long, displaying his concern.  "Jaina, I really think…"   
  
"Jacen, stop.  You can't keep worrying about me every moment of every day.  I'm a big girl.  First one out, remember?"  She walked across the room as she spoke and sat on the bed next to her twin, taking his hand in hers.  "You can't be my savior all the time.  Besides, I don't feel like I did before Ebaq.  I'm not figuring the odds until my death anymore.  I'm all right."   
  
Jacen squeezed her hand.  "I thought I felt a change in your attitude when you got back from Naboo.  It wouldn't happen to do with some stuck-up fighter pilot would it?"  They both laughed at the memory of Jacen's initial reaction to his sister's revelation concerning Jagged Fel.   
  
"It does.  I love him, and he loves me.  We can't be open about it.  We know and those close to us know.  That's enough for now.  It does give me a reason to make it to the other side of this war."   
  
"Well, I don't know if I will change my opinion about the man, seeing he is stealing my sister and all, but I am glad you're happy."  He leaned over and kissed Jaina on the cheek.  "Tell Fel that one wrong move, and he has a Jedi twin brother to answer to."   
  
"Get in line.  Wait until Dad finds out."   
  
Jacen flashed his famous lop-sided Solo grin at the thought.  "Make sure I am there for that."  He patted Jaina on the leg and then rose from the bed.  "I know better than to try to get you to slow down.  Can't fault a guy for trying.  I guess I'll get going then," he said, heading for the door.   
  
"Jacen," Jaina called after him.  Jacen turned to face his twin as she followed him the short distance to the door.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"About Jag.  Let me tell Mom and Dad."   
  
"Not a problem.  Jag is too good a pilot to lose to Dad's wrath.  For the sake of the war effort, your secret is safe with me."   
  
"Thanks, Jace.  You are the best twin brother a girl could ever have."  Jaina returned the classic Solo grin before her brother turned and left the room.   
  
She ran back to the refresher to review her appearance and decided she still looked a little pale.  Not wanting to give Wedge any reason to deny her request, Jaina lightly applied some makeup to add color to her face before heading out of the room.   
  
Walking briskly from the barracks to the headquarters, Jaina used the time to organize her thoughts.  She tried to anticipate any arguments Wedge would give her about returning to duty so soon.  Most people would take a week or more to recover from such injuries, but Jaina was a Jedi.  She hoped he would understand her desire to get back in the fight.   
  
Jaina's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar tingle in the Force.  She spun on her heel and spotted Jag, dressed in a flightsuit, leaving an office and heading away from her down the hall.  There were other officers and pilots in the area, so Jaina drew herself up and put on her best Goddess airs.   
  
"Colonel Fel, may I have a word with you?"   
  
Jag turned and offered Jaina a dignified nod, his face betraying no emotion.  He stepped back to the office door and motioned for Jaina to come inside.  She marched down the hall and swept through the door.  Jag followed her into the room, and at last they were alone.  Jaina walked over to the desk in the center of the room, noting the stark organization before her.  She turned to face Jag as she spoke, perching on the edge of the desk.   
  
"I am glad I caught you. I was on my way to see Wedge about returning to duty."   
  
Even though Jag might have felt Jaina was rushing her return, he refrained from voicing his concern.  "I am sure he will welcome you back with open arms."   
  
Jaina tried to get a sense of Jag through the Force and met a barrier as strong as durasteel.  She had no idea what he was thinking or feeling.  Jaina was disappointed that she did not sense any excitement about seeing her, like she felt for him.   
  
"I have a lot to tell you," she said excitedly.  Jag began walking toward her very slowly, his green eyes hard-locked on her brown ones.  Jaina paused for a moment, then continued.  "You said in your note your father is here on Mon Calamari to negotiate Chiss involvement.  Have you seen him?"   
  
Jag was standing right in front of her now, so Jaina had to tip her head up.  He nodded his response, his eyes drinking her in.   
  
"This is so great for the war effort."   
  
Jag was leaning closer and closer. "Yes, it is."  His breath was warm on her face.  Her eyes searched his.  "You had a lot to tell me."  He encouraged her to continue.   
  
Jaina was so excited about her news; she proceeded, not questioning his behavior.  "Oh yeah.  When I was on Naboo –  that is the name of the planet where I crashed – I had a vision of my mom's mother.  She was a Senator during the…time of…"  Jaina's speech slowed as Jag leaned down to kiss her neck. "…the old…Republic …from Naboo."  Then she gasped as he sucked on her right earlobe.   
  
"I'm still listening," he breathed in her ear before his lips met her neck again, traveling down it slowly, laying kisses as he went.   
  
Jaina struggled to focus on her thoughts.  "Well…it turns out…she used to own…uh, Artoo." Jaina moaned in delight.  "Uncle Luke's droid…are you listening?"   
  
As Jag tugged on the zipper to her jumpsuit, he repeated her words, watching his hands work all the while.  "It turns out she used to own Artoo, Uncle Luke's droid."  He repeated as he pushed her collar open, exposing the right collarbone.   
  
"Artoo had…all this data…"  Jaina inhaled from the sensation coursing across her skin as Jag traced his lips from her collarbone to her shoulder.  "…about my grandmother and grandfather…it was amazing."   
  
"Amazing."  Jag's breath tantalized her skin where it was moist from his kisses.  Jaina giggled knowing he was not talking about the discovery her family had recently made.  Jag picked his head up and took in the sight of her.  Then he pressed his lips to hers.  The strength of the kiss caused Jaina to gasp, opening her mouth to his tongue.  He tasted the sweetness that was her mouth, probing and caressing.  Jaina brought her hands to Jag's shoulders as he took her hips and pulled her to him.  Their kiss was passionate and demanding until they had to break for air.  Their chests pushed together as they caught their breath.   
  
"Wow," was all Jaina could manage to say.   
  
"Sorry, I'm just short of time.  I have a patrol in a couple of minutes.  I was trying to multitask."  He smiled down at her, passion clouding his eyes.   
  
"And I thought you weren't very excited to see me."  Jaina grinned at him.  "I missed you."   
  
"I missed you, too."  He took a deep breath, his usual reserved demeanor returning to his face as he did.  "I really have to go. I'm late as it is."   
  
Jaina still had so much to say, but he was already stepping away from her, collecting his control.  She felt his regret before his barriers were erect.  "I will try to find you when I get back.  I'll have a couple hours before I have to go to dinner at the Antilles'."   
  
"Just comm me."  Jaina tried to hide her disappointment with a small smile.   
  
"Sorry.  Got to go."  He motioned for her to pull up the zipper of her jumpsuit, blew her a kiss and ran out the door.   
  
"Bye," Jaina called after him with a sigh.  She recalled the memory of their kiss as she sank back to sit on the desk again.   
  
"Stang!"  Jaina remembered something important she forgot to tell Jag.  She had wanted to say it since Naboo, but circumstances kept getting in the way.  Not wanting to wait any longer, Jaina leapt from the desk and dashed down the hall toward the hangar.   
  
When she reached the flightdeck, Jaina raced to Jag's clawcraft and sprang up the ladder.  Jag was just putting on his helmet and pulled it back in surprise.  "Lieutenant Colonel Solo, what is it?"   
  
Jaina grinned at his feigned serious demeanor.  "I forgot to tell you something."  She panted from the exertion of running to the hangar.  Jag's brow furrowed until Jaina leaned close enough so that only he could hear.  "I forgot to tell you I love you."   
  
She winked at him and jumped off the ladder before he could fathom a response.  Jag returned the helmet to his head while the cockpit closed.  As Jaina backed away, he saluted her, and she saluted back.  As the clawcraft rose from the floor, Jaina realized all was right in her world.  Now if she could just convince General Wedge Antilles to get her back in the sky.   
  
**********  
  
General Wedge Antilles scrolled through the information on his datapad, scanning sim statistics and squadron updates.  One of his assistants tapped on the open door.  Wedge looked up to acknowledge the interruption.   
  
"Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Solo requests a moment of your time."   
  
"Send her in, Sergeant."   
  
The enlisted man disappeared, and Jaina Solo glided into the room.  Wedge motioned with his hand at the seat across from his desk, as the door slid shut behind her.  "Please have a seat.  How are you feeling?"   
  
"I feel great, sir.  I would like to return to flight status as soon as possible."   
  
"Anxious to get back in the cockpit?"   
  
"The sooner the better."   
  
"I understand completely.  If you feel up to it, I won't stand in your way."   
  
Jaina exhaled.  "Thank you, sir.  At the risk of breaking an order, may I ask about Twin Suns?"   
  
Wedge smiled at the young lady in front of him, quite impressed by the devotion to her squadron.  "They are riding escort with the _Rebel Dream_ to and from the Hapes Cluster.  I sent Colonel Taggert as temporary Lead until we knew your status."   
  
"Then they are in good hands.  Colonel Taggert is a fine commander.  Probably best I didn't go to Hapes anyway."   
  
Wedge was inclined to agree, knowing Jaina's history.  "The Force works in mysterious ways," he replied.  
  
"I have my report from the crash for your review."  Jaina handed the datacard across the desk.   
  
"That was fast."   
  
"I had a little help."   
  
Wedge put the pieces together and grinned.  "I see.  Colonel Fel is pulling double duty, trying to entertain his entire family and writing reports for you; sounds like true love."  His smile turned mischievous.   
  
"You don't say, sir," Jaina offered back.  "Did you say entire family?  Is your sister here as well?"   
  
"Syal is here as well as Rane and Briaun."   
  
Jaina looked a bit shocked to learn that the entire Fel clan was on Mon Calamari.  "You must be so excited to have them here.  I can't even imagine how wonderful that must have been to see your sister again."   
  
"I am very happy they are all here.  Maybe you can come to dinner one night and meet Jag's parents."   
  
Jaina waved her hands in front of her.  "I might have to decline. General Baron Soontir Fel sounds a little too intimidating for my taste."   
  
Wedge chuckled at the thought of Jaina Solo intimidated by anything or anyone.  "This from the daughter of Han Solo and former apprentice to Mara Jade Skywalker.  Soontir is not as bad as some say."  Jaina raised an eyebrow at her commanding officer in disbelief.  "You would get to meet the famous Wynssa Starflare.  Syal would absolutely love you."   
  
"I will take it into consideration." Jaina paused, pondering her next words, her expression becoming serious again.  "Sir, are you all right with the idea of me having a relationship with your nephew."   
  
"I couldn't be happier for you and Jag.  Any bright spot in this blasted war is a blessing.  I am truly relieved though that you have chosen to keep it under wraps.  It is a sound decision for all involved."   
  
"That means a lot to me."   
  
Wedge glanced at the chrono on the wall.  "I have a meeting in five minutes, so let me get back to business.  I have the mechanics preparing a new X-wing fit for a Goddess to replace your old one.  I will have you take over Colonel Taggert's squadron and relieve Jagged from his double duty."   
  
"I am sure Jag will be grateful," she affirmed.  
  
"I am doing it for my sister's sake, not his.  She is dying to see more of him.  While we are on the subject of the Goddess, I want you to talk to Iella before making any more plans to perpetuate the ruse.  Iella seems to feel that now would be a good opportunity to   
sit on the charade for a while.  She can elaborate on her plans further."   
  
"I'll do that."  The look of disappointment in her eyes did not escape the general.  "Will that be all, sir?"   
  
"I believe so."   
  
Jaina stood and offered Wedge a salute before about-facing to head out of the room.   
  
"Jaina," Wedge called after her.   
  
She turned back to face him. "Yes, sir."   
  
"Don't scare off all Taggert's pilots before he gets back."   
  
"I will try, sir," she answered with a wicked grin.   
  
"What is it your Uncle Luke always says?  Do or do not.  There is no try."   
  
Jaina threw a jaunty salute, turned and exited the office as Wedge Antilles' laugh trickled from the room.   
  
**********  
  
Syal Fel surveyed the site before her, and her heart swelled with joy.  Her family sat at one table in the Antilles' apartment, sharing stories and laughter along with a delicious meal.  She could never ask for more in her life.  No, that was not true, if only Davin and Cherith could be here, too, then it would be perfect.  But this was a joyous occasion, and those thoughts could be saved for another time.   
  
To Syals's left, at one end of the table, sat her brother Wedge.  It seemed so strange to be near him again, but so comfortable, like they had never been separated by vast amounts of time and space.  Occasionally, Syal would reach over to touch her brother, just to remind herself this was all true.   
  
Across from Syal sat Rane, her fourth born child.  He was growing into an exceptional young man, so like his brother Jag, except in appearance.  He had blonde hair like his mother and his father's dark penetrating eyes that she had always loved.   
  
Iella Antilles was seated to Rane's left.  Syal was beginning to see that Wedge's wife was a confident, intelligent woman.  Nothing less than she would have hoped for her brother.  As dinner progressed, Syal also determined Iella was an amazing cook.   
  
Jag sat next to his mother, with Briaun at his other side.  Briaun, the youngest, insisted on sitting next to her brother.  She was a female version of Jag, with long raven hair and emerald eyes that sparkled when she was happy.  Briaun was only a young child when Jag had left for the academy, but she idolized him as only a baby sister could.   
  
Soontir Fel sat at the other end of the table dominating the conversation, interrogating Jag and Wedge about various military matters.  "Jagged, I thought you would like to know that Major Nuruodo returned with the Chiss envoy.  She is Rane's commanding officer now."   
  
Jag appeared happy to hear that his friend was back; he had been sad to see her leave after Borleias.  Her skills had been sorely missed.  "You are lucky to have such a fine commander, Rane.  There is none better in my opinion.  I will have to find an opportunity to visit her.  Perhaps, I can arrange for our two squadrons to sim together."   
  
Rane jumped at the idea of simming with his older brother.  "I am sure Major Nuruodo will not deny herself the chance to put you in her scopes, Brother."   
  
Everyone at the table laughed, except the Baron.  Soontir Fel's face became suddenly serious, like the suggestion brought a dark thought to his mind.  "I meant to ask you, Jag, about something Major Nuruodo included in a report from Borleias, something you did not seem to mention in any of yours that we received."   
  
"What is that?"  Jag's interest was piqued.   
  
"According to the Major's report, you had a close call on one occasion.  Was it as dire as her report implied?"   
  
Wedge wiped his mouth with his napkin in an anxious reaction as the rest of the table fell silent.  Jag glanced at his uncle, looking for guidance.  Wedge fielded the question.  "The Yuuzhan Vong decided to lay a trap for Jag's squadron.  Jagged took exceptional measures to ensure Twin Suns could escape and got caught in a pretty bad furball."   
  
Syal grabbed her son's arm.  "Were you hurt, dear?"   
  
*********  
  
Jag gave his mother a reassuring pat. "No, Lieutenant Colonel Solo and Master Durron came back for me.  It all turned out fine."  Jag used the memory of his first kiss with Jaina that same day to fuel a smile despite the dread building in his stomach.  He did not like the direction the conversation was taking.   
  
Soontir Fel was not about to let the matter rest, however.  "According to Major Nuruodo, Lieutenant Colonel Solo endangered the whole squadron in the first place, needed you to save them all, and then disobeyed orders to go back for you."   
  
Wedge stiffened in his chair.  "Lieutenant Colonel Solo could not have foreseen the nature of the trap.  None of us could have imagined the Yuuzhan Vong would commit an entire force to capture one individual. Besides, technically Lieutenant Colonel Solo does not receive orders as the Trickster goddess, so she could not have disobeyed any to go back for your son."  Jag knew the second point was basically a shading of the truth, but agreed it was a necessary argument when facing General Fel.   
  
Rane questioned his uncle's explanation.  "What one person would the Yuuzhan Vong try so hard to capture?"   
  
Iella chose to answer.  "They wanted to capture Jaina Solo.  She is a twin and a Jedi, both highly desirable as a sacrifice to their gods."   
  
Soontir pressed the matter.  "Major Nuruodo reported that she mocks their gods, pretending to be their Trickster goddess, using Twin Suns Squadron as a tool in the charade.  Wedge, do you really think that course of action wise?  I mean, you put an inexperienced pilot in charge of a squadron, and then taunt the enemy with her theatrics and Jedi tricks."   
  
Wedge replied, annoyance tainting his voice.  "The tactics appear to have been effective to this point. Lieutenant Colonel Solo is a distinguished pilot in her own right, and she had the benefit of the best support team to guide her.  She always deferred to Jagged and Kyp Durron, both experienced commanders, for guidance.  I have the utmost confidence in her abilities as a squadron commander."   
  
At this point, the old animosity between Wedge and Soontir began to flare.  "I read the report from the other day.  Your pet project, Jaina Solo, and I quote her, took an inexperienced pilot in an aggressive run against a Vong mine, resulting in damage to his craft."   
  
Wedge interrupted, "And got shot down putting her vessel between him and the enemy."   
  
"And her lack of judgment was rewarded by you sending my son, who you already demeaned by putting him as Twin Suns Three, on a solo mission to save her."   
  
Jag had remained silent during the entire exchange, somewhat disheartened by the betrayal he felt from Shawnkyr.  He was used to verbal assaults from his father.  It was the main reason he had learned to develop his steely exterior.  When insults where thrown his way, Jag used his cocky arrogance as a shield, but that was not possible when the insults were thrown at the woman he loved with all his heart.  Rage began to boil in his veins.  As Soontir leveled the final insult at his uncle's expense, Jag lost his control.   
  
"Father, enough!"   
  
Wedge motioned with an open palm to his nephew to keep his cool.  "It's all right, Jag."   
  
"No, you should not have to bear the blame for the events of two days ago."   
  
Soontir interjected, "No, Lieutenant Colonel Solo should."   
  
"Soontir."  Syal shot her husband a warning glare.   
  
"No, it was entirely my fault. I chose to go after Lieutenant Colonel Solo on my own.  Uncle Wedge was unaware until after I had left."   
  
Soontir Fel was caught off-guard by the admission and redirected his anger at his son.  "What would possess you to do a stupid thing like that?  Did you feel that you owed her for saving you at Borleias?  There is a limit to loyalty, Jagged Fel.  I cannot comprehend what would drive you to make such a fool hardy decision."   
  
Jag was visibly enraged, his face flushed and his fists balled on the table.  Everyone was staring at him, waiting for a reply.  Jag had spent his whole life being perfectly blunt in any situation; he was not about to change.  He pushed away the anger and rediscovered his resolve that had been his comfort for so many years.   
  
"I did it because I am in love with her. And I would appreciate it, Father, if you would reserve your opinion of Jaina until you have actually met her."   
  
The room was blanketed by a stunned silence following the admission, and only the tinkling of utensils on plates could be heard.  Syal finally broke the tension, addressing her husband.  "I do not think Jagged will be the first or the last man to do something out of character for love.  It appears Wedge and our son have an understanding about Jag's decision.  I think we should respect that as his commanding officer."   
  
"An understanding to deceive me it appears," Soontir growled back.   
  
Syal affected her voice to reflect the displeasure she felt for her husband.  "No Soontir, you chose to hear what you wanted to hear.  Wedge told you Jagged offered to help, that was all."   
  
The Baron was not used to or comfortable with harsh sentiment from his wife.  Soontir appeared to consider arguing, but his anger was stifled by the disappointment in his wife's eyes.  Syal turned to Jag.  "I wish we had known about your relationship before now. I t sounds like Jaina is an important part of your life."   
  
Jag smiled back at his mother.  He could tell she was genuinely happy for him.  Jag knew his mother would find Jaina to be the truly wonderful woman he had fallen in love with.  "Jaina and I have had to work out our relationship.  It has been complicated by the Trickster charade she has to keep up.  We really cannot be open about our feelings except with a few close friends.  It's not something you just announce in a hololetter home."   
  
Syal noted the disappointment in her son's eyes as he talked about the struggles in their relationship.  "True love has a way of working its own magic, Son."   
  
"I have to believe that it will."   
  
Briaun, who had silently observed the entire conversation, touched her father's arm and commented with all the innocence possessed by her youth.  "Mommy always says you did some silly things for her at one time."   
  
The Baron's face softened as he smiled at his daughter and then his wife, reminded of decisions he had made for both their sakes so long ago.   
  
**********  
  
Jaina walked under her new X-wing, which was bearing a bright new Twin Suns logo, dragging her hand along the underside as she went.  She admired the newness of the craft, no history apparent on the skin, to the touch or the eye.  Jaina went to the ladder and climbed up to the cockpit, inhaling the aroma of the virgin interior.   
  
A series of bleeps and whistles woke Jaina out of her trance.  She looked to the astromech droid seated in its socket, performing diagnostics on the new fighter.  It was an R2 unit, exactly as she requested.  Jaina had an unconscious bias, developed from years of listening to her uncle list the merits of the R2 unit versus other astromech models that had come and gone.  It was years of tagging along with Artoo that allowed Jaina to acknowledge droids as a pilot's counterpart, as if they were sentient.   
  
"Hello there. Are you my new co-pilot?"   
  
The droid squeezed out an affirmative as it spun its white dome.   
  
"How's the ship look?"   
  
She turned to the interface screen in the cockpit as the R2 answered in a series of toots and bleeps.  Data scrolled across the panel in rapid-fire succession, only Jaina's Jedi abilities allowed her to keep up with it.   
  
"Looks good, but the laser alignments could benefit from some adjustments Cappie - he was my old droid - calculated after some time fighting the Vong."  Jaina reflected for a moment on the loss of her droid friend and his namesake before that.   
  
The droid responded with an inquisitive whistle.   
  
"No, I'll do it myself."  Jaina pointed at her coveralls.  "See, I came prepared to work on a couple adjustments on my own.  My father always says there is nothing like working on your own ship to settle the mind."   
  
A low moaning whistle followed as if the droid agreed.  Jaina opened the access hatch behind the cockpit and took a small multi-tool out of her pocket.  She then started making the desired adjustments.   
  
Jaina spoke to the droid as she worked, "Do you have a name?"   
  
She recognized the whistled response as a negative.   
  
"Can I give you a name then?"   
  
Her new droid bleeted excitedly, spinning its dome top.   
  
"Okay.  Let's see.  I named my last droid after a friend but that didn't turn out well.  I am playing the Trickster goddess.  How about Trick?  That should really get the tattooed ones fired up."   
  
A series of happy toots answered.   
  
"I'm glad you like it.  Trick it is.  I hope you know what you are in for.  Well, maybe it's better you don't."   
  
**********   
  
Across the hangar bay, Jag could see Jaina hanging over the side of her X-wing working in an access hatch.  After the events of dinner earlier in the evening, she was a sight for sore eyes.  Even dressed in stained coveralls and her hair pulled back in a loose tail, Jaina was a vision of beauty.  Her hand slipped on the tool she was using, and it fell to the ground.  A string of Corellian curses coursed from her mouth as she sat up on the back of the craft, shaking the sting out of her hand.   
  
Jag approached the X-wing and picked the tool off the ground.  "You dropped this."  He held it up to her.   
  
At the sound of his voice, Jaina spun around, and a smile lit her face as she wiped away a tendril of hair with the back of her grease stained hand.  "Hello, Colonel Fel.  How did dinner with the family go?"  Her voice remained professional, but she could not manage to erase the smile from her face as she attempted to maintain an unattached appearance.  Jaina reached down to take the tool, and Jag let his hand brush hers as they passed the multi-tool, sending shivers along his arm.   
  
"As well as can be expected."  He looked around to see if anyone was in earshot.  "I told them about us.  Father would not get off Uncle Wedge's case about sending me after you."   
  
" I understand, you couldn't stand by and let that happen.  Your parents were bound to find out sooner or later," she assured him.  "Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"Not right now. Later though."  Jag offered her the little smile he reserved for her alone, trying to convince Jaina that everything was fine.  "I was going to sim for a while."   
  
Jaina knew Jag well enough to understand simming was his way of working out his frustrations, a relief valve for a man who hid his emotions behind a wall.  Asking her to sim was his way of asking her to be there for him.   
  
"Sure. Let me finish up here, and I'll meet you down there as soon as I can."   
  
"New fighter not up to your standards?"   
  
"Just a few modifications here and there.  Twin Suns comes home tomorrow so I want to get this done."   
  
"So how long?"   
  
"I will meet you there in half an hour, and we can vape skips to your heart's desire."   
  
Jag looked up at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I was thinking more along the line of vaping some TIE Interceptors." He turned and walked away.   
  
**********  
  
Jaina watched Jag go, admiring the view.  She wondered what could have happened at dinner between Jag and his father to warrant such a response. Something in her gut told Jaina that meeting Soontir Fel was not going to be an enjoyable experience for either one of them.   
  
**********   
  
END OF CHAPTER 6   
TKL/jj00


	7. Fighting Words

**CHAPTER 7** **– Fighting Words**  
  
The entire sparring room came to life in the recreation center.  Five Jedi could be seen spinning and flipping, brilliant flashes of light swirled around them accompanied by the distinct hum of their weapons.  It was a deadly dance based on precision, skill and trust.   
  
Kyp Durron flanked by Jacen Solo and Mara Jade Skywalker led an attack against Tahiri Veila and Jaina Solo.  Jacen, dressed only in black fighting pants, appeared to be focusing on Tahiri Veila, wearing a tight yellow tank and green shorts.  Mara Skywalker and her former apprentice, similarly clad in black skin tight one piece fighting uniforms, traded blows.  Kyp Durron, clad in a green flight suit, traded time between the two battles, exploiting openings wherever he could.   
  
Jacen pressed the attack on Tahiri, striking high and quickly.  The young female Jedi, with more practice recently than the male twin, countered by flipping away from the offensive.  Jacen's forward momentum had no hindrance, and he momentarily lost his balance.  This left an opening for Tahiri to level a deadly blow to her opponent, ending her strike within an inch of slashing Jacen from hip to shoulder.   
  
Jacen bowed out of the fight, disappointed in his failure.  Tahiri directed her efforts at the Jedi Master.  The battle was short though.  She pushed too hard initially, thinking Kyp would be caught off-guard, having been focused on his battle with Jaina.  The Master was prepared, sidestepping the first striking blow from high to low.  As the blade passed him, Kyp brought his down on top of it with a fierce blow, forcing Tahiri's weapon out of her hand.   
  
With the battle back in the advantage of the two Masters, Kyp and Mara pressed hard, both trying to find an opportunity to get to the other side of Jaina.  The best defense for Jaina was to move away from her attackers, keeping them on the same side of her.  She called to her brother as she backed away.  He tossed his saber into the air, and Jaina summoned it to her other hand.   
  
Armed with two weapons, she was now able to consider an offensive attack.  Jaina anticipated her former Master would be the first to take advantage of an opportunity to surround her.  Spinning toward her opponents, Jaina used the two blades as a whirling shield.  Mara did as Jaina anticipated and somersaulted over her head.   
  
As Mara passed over, Jaina released Jacen's lightsaber, whipping it at her aunt.  It would have cleaved Mara in two, but Jaina deactivated the weapon just as it got to its target.  The handle fell to the floor with a _thud_.  Jaina and Kyp were left in a motionless stand off exchanging feral grins, sweat dripping off both of them.   
  
"You killed Mara. I never thought I would see the day."  Jaina's grin grew bigger as the truth of his words sunk in.  Kyp saluted Jaina with his lightsaber and then switched it off.  "I surrender. I am clearly no match for a Goddess today."   
  
"Just admit it, Kyp.  You are getting too old for this."  Jaina turned to her former master, dreading her reaction.   
  
Mara, as expected, looked none too pleased with herself.  "No Kyp. I beat myself.  I did exactly what she expected.  Let it be a lesson to all you young ones."   
  
Jacen walked over to Mara and patted her on the back, before offering her a towel.  "That's right.  She beat herself to teach us a lesson.  Congrats, Sis."   
  
Mara glared at her nephew.  "Just for that you're coming with me to work on more concentration techniques for the battle melds, young man.  Jaina, congratulations.  Your hard work is beginning to pay off."   
  
With a frown, Jacen followed the red-haired woman, knowing better than to argue with Mara when a mood struck her.   
  
**********

Jag guided his family through the base, highlighting points of interest as they went.  He did not fail to notice the passing interest in his mother.  Syal Fel was the one and only Wynssa Starflare, holodrama star of years gone by.  Obviously, her face had not been forgotten.  It seemed so odd to him that people would fawn over his mother.  She was still beautiful though, even after all these years, and courteously enough to acknowledge those who were brave enough to actually approach the venerated actress.   
  
In order to avoid attracting too much additional attention, Jag chose to detour through the recreation building, which was usually quiet during the morning hours.  As they passed the larger sparring room, the sound of humming lightsabers could be heard.  Jag recognized it instantly. He was not prepared to introduce Jaina to his father after dinner two nights previous.  He had seen Jaina earlier in the morning for breakfast and did not recall her mentioning sparring today.  Just in case, Jag decided to hurry his family past.  Before he could though, a loud clash of lightsabers caught everyone's attention.   
  
Rane headed for the room before Jag could stop him.  "Wow! Jedi!"   
  
Jag reached to stop him.  "We probably shouldn't bother them."   
  
"I just want to watch.  We can stay by the observation window over there."   
  
"Okay, just stay quiet." 

Rane hurried over to the observation window, with Briaun not far behind.  Jag followed behind with his parents.  As they approached the window, the entire room came into view.  Five Jedi could be seen locked in an intricate battle of skill.  The speed at which they moved amazed the entire family; the lethal dance captivated their attention.   
  
Briaun was the first to break the silence.  "Is one of them Jaina?"  Her eyes never left the scene before her.   
  
Syal did turn however and observe her son.  Jag could not take his eyes off the petite brunette in the black fighting suit.  In battle, the young woman moved with a grace that was indefinable.   
  
"Yes, she is the one with brown hair."    
  
Syal watched her son as he answered and noticed the focus of his gaze.  She recognized something in that look, the same expression her husband held for her.  Syal looked back at the woman who captivated her son and watched for what he saw.   
  
The male Jedi dressed in green flipped over the heads of Jaina and her partner.  Briaun gasped in awe. "How do they fly through the air?"   
  
Before Jag could answer, his brother did, "They use the Force to increase their strength coupled with some form of telekinesis."   
  
The blond female wearing shorts delivered what appeared would be a fatal blow, before halting her strike within inches of the bare-chested male.   
  
Jag explained to his family, "The male Jedi that the blonde just about eviscerated is Jacen, Jaina's twin."   
  
Rane looked at his brother.  "Is it true that lightsabers do not have a practice mode?  That they have to trust each other with their life even in practice?"   
  
Jag glanced at his brother impressed with his knowledge.  "How do you know so much about Jedi?"   
  
"I pay attention in school.  _To understand the strengths of great warriors is to understand victory_," the younger Fel quoted a professor from the Chiss academy.  The blonde Jedi lost her weapon to the older male.  "Two on one now.  Can Jaina take them?"   
  
Jag knew that the fight would be difficult for Jaina now, but still silently wished for her victory.  "Probably not.  The male Jedi is Kyp Durron, a Master and the female is…"   
  
"Mara Jade Skywalker, a Master as well."  The whole family turned to look at Soontir Fel.   
  
Syal was the first to question him, "Do you know her, Soontir?"   
  
"Met her years ago on Nirauan.  She is not a woman to be taken lightly."  The audience's attention was riveted again as Jaina now controlled two lightsabers.   
  
"Mara was Jaina's Master for many years before Kyp took over for a while."  As he spoke, Jag watched in disbelief as Jaina delivered a _killing_ blow to her aunt.  Briaun clapped her hands together excitedly, watching the two remaining Jedi face off silently.  Jag chuckled to himself, imaging what Kyp was saying as he saluted Jaina, before turning off his weapon.   
  
Briaun pulled on her brother's sleeve.  "Can we go meet her?"   
  
Jag looked at his sister, unable to deny the inevitable.  "Let me make sure we are not interrupting something first?"  Jag smiled down at his sister, before striding for the door to the sparring room.   
  
As he entered, Mara and Jacen were exiting out the back door across the room.  Jag approached the remaining three Jedi.  Jaina must have felt his presence and spun around to greet him.  "Hey, come for some physical abuse at the hands of the Jedi, Colonel Fel?"   
  
"No, I came to congratulate you on finally beating your aunt."   
  
Jaina's face lit up.  "Did you see that?  It was awesome."   
  
Jag grew serious.  "I actually came to ask if you wouldn't mind meeting my family?"   
  
Jaina looked down at herself covered in sweat, hair escaping her high tail and falling in wisps around her face.  Tahiri and Kyp both laughed behind her as she asked, "Now?"   
  
"If I could have avoided it, I would have.  Once they saw you in here, it was too late."  Jag shot her an apologetic look.   
  
Jaina sighed before bowing over in order to fix her hair's tail.  She looked past Jag as she flicked her head back over, pulling the hair tight, and noticed his family standing in the doorway.  "Let's do this."  She felt Tahiri and Kyp both offer her reassuring brushes through the Force and thanked them silently.   
  
As she approached the Fel family, Jaina appeared as captivated by Jag's mother as every other passerby had been throughout their tour, like she was just realizing that his mother was Wynssa Starflare.  Jaina had known that fact all along, but with Syal standing in front of her, the truth smacked the young woman in the face.  Jaina's anxiety showed in her wide eyes, and Jag sensed Jaina was suddenly more frightened of meeting his mother than his father.  Jag stopped in front of his father, trying to offer a buffer between Jaina and the Baron.  That left Jaina standing directly before Syal, her eyes riveted on the older woman.   
  
"Jaina, allow me to introduce my family. General Fel, Syal Fel, my mother and father."  Jaina's eyes went from Syal to Soontir.  She managed a small smile in his direction, but looked away quickly, avoiding his penetrating eyes that seemed to bore right through her.  Jaina quickly returned her gaze to Jag's mother.   
  
When Jaina finally opened her mouth and spoke, Jag was stunned that the woman who could fly into a sea of skips was utterly dumbstruck when addressing his mother.  "I still cannot believe I am meeting Wynssa Starflare.  You are the most amazing actress ever.  I loved you in _Secret Horizons_."  Jaina was flushed with embarrassment the moment she finished speaking.  The two younger Fel children snickered, even Jag and his father grinned at Jaina's behavior, causing her embarrassment to heighten.   
  
Syal, seeing the young woman's distress, tried to sooth her emotions.  "I apologize.  My children just think of me as Mom, not a famous holodrama star.  Thank you.  _Secret Horizons_ was one of my favorites, too."  She smiled at Jaina, who offered a small smile back.  "These are Jag's younger siblings, Rane and Briaun."    
  
Jaina exchanged hellos with both of them.  "It is nice to meet you, finally.  Jag has told me so much about all of you."  Jaina began to regain her composure.   
  
Syal Fel sensing her husband's disinterest in the whole affair, decided to run interference.  "Jaina, I am sure you are a very busy woman.  I hope maybe you can come to dinner at my brother's, and we can spend some more time together."   
  
Jaina looked to Jag and grinned, then turned back to Syal.  "That would be lovely, if it is not too much trouble for Iella."   
  
"She has already offered, but I will speak to her again."   
  
"I better get cleaned up; I have an intelligence briefing in twenty minutes."  Jaina said her goodbyes before heading for the locker room.   
  
Jag looked to his mother for her reaction.  "I think she is lovely, Jagged."   
  
"Thank you, Mother."   
  
"A little too fawning for my taste," his father muttered.  The mood in the group became suddenly gloomy.  "Let's get going Jag.  I need to get to that meeting with Wedge later this morning." 

Jag hid his disgust behind his stony expression.  He nodded to his father, not wanting his voice to betray his emotions, before leading the family out of the recreation center.   
  
********** 

Wedge Antilles looked over a scouting report from a reconnaissance mission to the Core.  Soontir Fel sat across the desk from his brother-in-law, scanning his face for some sort of reaction.  Wedge's expression was serious with concentration, but reflected his pleasure with the findings.   
  
"Based on the last scouting report, it looks as if there is a decrease in the size of the Yuuzhan Vong forces in the Core region.  We had hoped that the battle of Ebaq would deplete their resources; it seems we may have been successful."   
  
Wedge handed the report across the desk for Soontir to survey.   
  
"The battle of Ebaq was a decisive victory.  It was the catalyst for convincing the Chiss Council to participate in your war."   
  
"Other than not foreseeing the ground assault on the moon, Admiral Ackbar's plan was as fine as any he has developed before."   
  
Soontir put down the report and directed his gaze at Wedge.  "Explain to me why the Yuuzhan Vong would throw away ten thousand troops and one third of a battle group to catch a couple of Jedi."   
  
"The Jedi have been a thorn in the Yuuzhan Vong's side since the beginning of the invasion.  I think they fear the Jedi for their prowess as warriors.  The Yuuzhan Vong view the Jedi as worthy sacrifices to their gods."   
  
"And you let Lieutenant Colonel Solo mock these gods to what end?"   
  
Wedge shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the direction Soontir was driving the conversation.  "The more success Lieutenant Colonel Solo achieves in the role of the Trickster, the more of the general Yuuzhan Vong population will believe her to be a true god and fear her, believing _Yun__ Harla_ has chosen our side to be the victors.  It is pure psychological warfare at its best."   
  
"And Han and Leia Solo allows their daughter to be a puppet in this game?"   
  
Wedge chuckled.  "If there is one thing you will learn about Jaina is that no one allows her to do anything.  This Trickster scheme is her idea alone.  She implemented the original plan on Hapes, and we have given her the resources to expand on it since then.   
  
"Resources like my son, who she nearly got killed.  If he had been leading a squadron like he should have been, instead of babysitting Jaina Solo, Jagged would never have been put in that position."   
  
Wedge leaned forward in his chair, putting his forearms on the desk.  His eyes bore into Soontir Fel.  "You know as well as I, Soontir, that war is dangerous no matter how you slice it.  Having Jag commanding his own squadron would not have guaranteed his survival."   
  
Soontir stood up and supported his weight with his hands on Wedge's desk.  "My son was too valuable an asset to waste on helping _that girl_ learn how to command as she went.  Maybe being her holdfather has blinded you to the truth, but Jaina Solo, is an incompetent leader.  Not only is she rash, overconfident, and disrespectful, she endangers her pilots and the chain of command with her actions.  And now my son is captivated by the wiles of a pretty girl, a Jedi no less, who will lead him to his untimely death, if I don't do something to stop it."  Soontir Fel's voice had risen like a crescendo until it reverberated throughout the room.   
  
Wedge stood to face Soontir, looking equally as inflamed.  "Soontir Fel, you will not insult my pilots, especially not Jaina Solo.  No person has given more to this war than she has.  I will not allow you to judge her because you are afraid to lose your son or because of some personal vendetta you have against me."   
  
A loud knocking sound came from behind Soontir.  Wedge looked up as Soontir turned to face the sound, both startled out of their rage.   
  
Tycho Celchu, his blue eyes ablaze, blocked the doorway, arms crossed in disgust.  His face radiated more anger than the two Corellian men combined.  "I hope you two are proud of yourselves."   
  
**********

Trapped in a conference room, listening to an intelligence briefing, Jaina Solo stared at the chrono, willing it to go faster.  Twin Suns had shipped in from Hapes the night before and Jaina was eager to get back flying with her squadron for afternoon exercises.  Her mind wandered to various formations and drills she had planned for them.  She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that Jaina did not hear Iella Antilles when she addressed her.   
  
"Jaina, did you hear me?"   
  
"I am sorry, Iella. What did you say?"   
  
"I was wondering what your thoughts were on the decision to lay low with the Trickster for the next couple of weeks."   
  
"I have no problem with it.  The Yuuzhan Vong will not have the signature of my new fighter yet, so I will not be an obvious target.  I respect the need to not draw any undue Yuuzhan Vong attention during this delicate time in the negotiations with the Chiss."   
  
"Exactly.  We cannot risk a personal attack like at Ebaq at this time.  So then I presume it is settled."   
  
"I do have another matter to discuss concerning the Trickster, for when we need her again."   
  
"Go ahead Jaina."   
  
"I know we have been able to produce ooglith masquers with some success.  I would like to know the possibility of producing ones to recreate a specific face if it's possible."   
  
Iella Antilles addressed Danni Quee, the specialist on the Yuuzhan Vong technology.  "Is this possible, Danni?"   
  
"I do not see why not. Who were you thinking, Jaina?"   
  
"Me - I thought that being in more than one place at once would be something a goddess could do.  And I hate to say it, but the masquers work better than anything we've got."   
  
Iella considered the idea.  "Interesting thought, but I will take it a step further.  Why stop with Jaina, there could be use for duplicating any number of important people in that fashion."   
  
Danni jotted some notes in her journal.  "I will get started on it immediately.  Can you forward a list of those people we should mimic as soon as possible?"   
  
Iella nodded an affirmative.  "I guess that is it then."   
  
Iella dismissed the meeting, and the room erupted in noise as the participants rose to leave.  Jaina gathered her belongings and headed for the door.  Colonel Tycho Celchu was waiting for Jaina there.   
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Solo, I understand you are returning to Twin Suns this afternoon."   
  
The pair exited the briefing room together and headed down the hallway to the command offices.  "Yes, sir. I am looking forward to it."   
  
"I saw your mission parameters for today.  I was curious about the formation exercises you have planned for the squadron."   
  
Jaina was pleased to learn the Colonel had noticed her tactics.  He was, in her opinion, one of the premiere pilots ever to fly a spacecraft.  "I am exploring different shielding arrangements. I am not sure they will be practical, but I think the exercises alone will be beneficial in developing other skills."   
  
"I would have to agree.  I will be interested to see your report tomorrow."  As they continued down the hall, raised voices, heard from one of the offices ahead, caught their attention.  Jaina Solo stopped as her name came from the room.   
  
**********  
  
"Jaina Solo is an incompetent leader."  Tycho blanched as he heard the words, powerless to stop them.  "Not only is she rash, overconfident, and disrespectful, she endangers her pilots and the chain of command with her actions.  And now my son is captivated by the wiles of a pretty girl, a Jedi no less, who will lead him to his untimely death, if I don't do something to stop it."   
  
Tycho turned to Jaina, trying to think of some way to stop the pain flooding to her face as each word from Soontir Fel stabbed like a dagger.  "Jaina," he said, but she did not hear him.  Jaina was backing away, tears welling in her eyes. "Jaina, stop."   
  
Jaina's brown eyes caught his blue eyes for a second before she spun and fled.   
  
It took a lot to make Tycho Celchu mad; he had endured much in his lifetime.  He was well beyond that point, however, as he strode to General Antilles' office and pounded on the doorframe.  Tycho crossed his arms as the two men turned to face him.   
  
"I hope you two are proud of yourselves.  Fighting like a bunch of school boys, with the office door open no less."  Both men tried to open their mouths in protest.  "Lieutenant Colonel Solo just left the intelligence briefing down the hall.  I don't think I need to elaborate further.  You both are lucky you outrank me right now."   
  
Soontir looked uncomfortable, but not repentant.  Wedge's face was wide-eyed with the horror he imagined had been inflicted on the young woman.  "What did she hear, Tycho?"   
  
"Enough." Tycho walked past Soontir Fel to a cabinet in the corner of the office.  He opened a drawer and pulled out a file.  Tycho tossed the file on the desk in front of Soontir.  "I believe you should have all the facts before judging someone.  That is her file.  I expect you will find it informative."  With that, Colonel Tycho Celchu stormed out of the room.   
  
**********

The darkness of space wrapped a cold blanket around Jaina Solo's X-wing.  Her ship led the formation of snubfighters toward the blue and white sphere of Mon Calamari. The shield formation exercises had been successful to a degree.  The strategy would still need some analysis and adjustments by her and others before being implemented in battle.  No matter how hard Jaina tried to focus on reviewing the exercise, her mind kept coming back to the argument she had overheard earlier that day in Wedge's office.   
  
The cockpit, usually the haven where Jaina left behind emotions, had become her prison.  Jaina throttled forward, eager to reach the base and escape the fury of emotions threatening to suffocate her.  She tried to practice a Jedi calming technique to no avail.  The only thing she accomplished was to recognize the shift in her emotions.  What started out as hurt and pain had evolved into rage and anger, two emotions Jaina would prefer to dispel as a Jedi.   
  
Jaina reached out to the Force and felt the familiar touch of her twin.  Jacen, feeling her turmoil, offered a comforting presence.  Jaina used his strength to fall deeper into the Force.  In the serene peace she found there, Jaina became aware of the muted cries for help.  Jaina snapped to an alert state and switched on her comm.   
  
"Base - this is Twin Suns Lead.  Are there any problems we should be aware of?"   
  
"Stand by Twin Suns Lead," Flight Control responded.   
  
Colonel Tycho Celchu's voice crackled to life in Jaina's headset.  "Twin Suns Lead, I don't know how you do it.  We have received a distress call from a refugee ship near Ossus. Rogues are scrambling to respond."  Tycho must have figured that Jaina would see past a deception and decided honesty was the best policy, hoping Jaina would agree to allow Rogues the pleasure of responding to this threat.   
  
"Twin Suns can handle this.  Please send the coordinates."   
  
"Negative Twin Suns.  Rogues are coming fresh off a day furlough.  Command requests you return to base."   
  
Jaina knew Colonel Celchu was bypassing Twin Suns because he was concerned about her mental state, and the knowledge made her mad.  She slammed her hand on the dash controls.  "Sithspit!" Jaina beat her hands as a wave of rage passed and control finally came back to her.  Then she keyed the comm.  "Base, Twin Suns has a ten minute jump on Rogues.  Lead requests permission to assist.  Something tells me ten minutes may make the difference."  She stretched the truth a little.   
  
There was a long silence.  "Twin Suns Lead, coordinates are coming through now.  Rogues will be right behind you."   
  
"Copy that."  Jaina switched to her squadron frequency.  "Twin Suns, we have a refugee ship in need of assistance.  Prepare to jump to these coordinates on my mark."  She punched the information into her nav computer and keyed it to broadcast to the squadron.  "Three-two-one-mark."   
  
Jaina punched the hyperdrive engines, and the field of stars stretched before her craft as she rushed into the void of hyperspace.   
  
**********

Several things came to Jaina's mind upon reverting to realspace.  First, the two passenger freighters under attack were in imminent danger.  Both had fire spilling out of them at various spots along their hulls.  Their minimal defenses amounted to two ion cannons each, which was as effective as throwing sand at a charging Reek, and the freighters were moving dangerously close to the dovin basal mine that had pulled them out of hyperspace.   
  
The second thing Jaina noticed was that the attackers were not Yuuzhan Vong but an assortment of assault fighters, ranging from Rebellion era X-wings and Y-wings to newer A-wings and B-wings, about thirty in all.  This pointed to the Peace Brigade.  The fighters were focusing their attack on the smaller freighter that was already listing to port over the planet below.   
  
Jaina keyed her comm.  "Passenger freighters, this is Twin Suns Lead, responding to your distress call.  Please turn to heading one-two-eight and standby for incoming friendly fighters."   
  
"Glad to see you, Twin Suns.  Turning to heading one-two-eight."   
  
Jaina switched to the squadron frequency.  "Twin Suns, lock s-foils in attack position.  This should be like target practice.  Let's get these Brigader scum off the freighters' backs before they do any more damage.  Streak, take Two Flight and vape that mine."  Eleven comm clicks acknowledged their orders as Twin Suns broke formation, vectoring after various targets.  "Two, let's take a run between the two freighters, see what we've got, and swat some bugs as we go."   
  
"Acknowledged.  Swatting bugs, Lead."  Brance sounded as eager as he felt in the Force.  Twin Suns had not seen any real action since the mine incident at Naboo and like any pilot, he was eager to be back in the fray.   
  
As Jaina weaved between the two freighters, she targeted an A-wing, taking it out easily.  Twin Suns Two equaled the task, vaping an enemy X-wing.  As Jaina passed close to the larger freighter, she felt a familiar presence, no two familiar presences.  "Zekk, Alema?"  The two Jedi acknowledged her through the Force, wishing her strength and success in battle.  Jaina touched them back before pushing them out of her mind to focus on the battle.   
  
Jaina pulled the X-wing around in a reversal only possible for a Jedi to manage.  Twin Suns Two swung wider, unable to pull the same g-forces.  As she came around, Jaina noticed the enemy craft were succeeding against the smaller freighter.   
  
"Twin Suns, concentrate all efforts to assist the smaller freighter."   
  
As she finished her command, a bright flash ripped through the mid-section of the injured ship, blinding Jaina.  Trick whistled a shrill cry as he reinforced the front shields.  Debris sparked off the shields all around the craft.  As her vision returned, Jaina gasped as she swerved to port to avoid a large section of hull.  In that instant, the pain of a thousand deaths pierced through her heart.  Jaina shut it out, beating it back with an icy resolve that she had learned from years of combat.   
  
A B-wing passed under her, and Jaina slammed the yoke down, diving after the craft.  The ship never had a chance; the Jedi pilot knew what her opponent was going to do before he did.  A second later a ball of fire was all that was left.  Jaina banked hard to starboard, sighted another fighter and fired. Jaina shot another and another.  The Force was a powerful ally.  She looked for another target and could not find any in her vicinity.   
  
Jaina glanced at the tactical board.  To his credit, Brance had hung with her through the fray.  Only seven enemy craft remained; and all her squadron was intact.  Twin Suns Four had a single engine failure, but otherwise no other damage reported.  Twelve new blips appeared on the board, announcing the arrival of Rogue Squadron.   
  
"Twin Suns Lead, this is Rogue Lead.  What is your status?"  As Colonel Gavin Darklighter's call came through, the remaining seven enemy fighters jumped to hyperspace.   
  
"Rogue Lead, Peace Brigade fighters just jetted out.  Threat resolved.  One freighter lost."   
  
Gavin Darklighter offered assurance when she felt none.  "You did the best you could, Sticks.  Take Twin Suns back to base.  Rogues will run escort for the remaining freighter."   
  
"Sounds good, Rogue Lead.  See you back at base."  Jaina called to her squadron, "Twin Suns we are going home.  Set coordinates.  Jump on my mark."  Jaina could not wait to get home and away from her prison of a cockpit, away from it all.  "Three-two-one-mark."   
  
**********

The twelve X-wings of Twin Suns squadron settled in the hangar amid a bustle of activity.  The Peace Brigade offensive near Ossus had been cause to bring all available fighters to alert status.  Pilots and crews occupied every corner of the bay.  Exactly the situation Jaina wished to avoid.   
  
As she powered down her X-wing, Jaina scanned the hangar for anyone she recognized, all of whom she had no desire to see.  She felt Jag by the Vanguard Squadron's clawcraft berthed closer to the back of the hangar.  Kyp Durron was closer, in the middle of the assortment of vessels that made up the Dozen.  Much to Jaina's dismay, she sensed Wedge Antilles heading in her direction, accompanied by another distinct presence in the Force.   
  
Jaina muttered some curses to herself as she jumped out of the cockpit, calculating the best course of escape.  She figured the hallway to the briefing rooms would be the best option; the only risk would be running into Jag.  A few Force tricks might prove useful against him, but would never work against Kyp.   
  
Jaina took off with a brisk step, careful not to look back in the direction of General Antilles.  She could sense he had picked up his pace, following her specific path.  "Lieutenant Colonel Solo," came from behind her, muted by the cacophony in the air.  Jaina decided that she could reasonably argue that the noise covered the call and increased her speed ever so slightly.   
  
At the same time, Jaina sensed Jag's realization that she was in the area.  He probably had heard his uncle's call.  Jaina pictured a pilot's checklist unfinished and pushed the vision at Jag.  The suggestion required tremendous strength since Jag was not weak-minded in any sense.  At the same moment, Kyp's awareness questioned Jaina's motives.  She brushed him off, sending him a mental suggestion of storm clouds brewing.   
  
Jaina was almost to the hallway, but Wedge was closer now.  "Lieutenant Colonel Solo!"  The call was so loud the entire hangar must have heard.  Jaina took two more steps before admitting defeat to herself and brought her feet together.  She summoned the most beautiful memories she could recall: playing with Anakin in the _Falcon_, Jacen's homecoming, kissing Jag, and she drained them for the calm she so desired.   
  
Jaina turned to face General Antilles aware that Jag and Kyp had both refocused their attention her way.  Only her Jedi training kept the feeling of dread from washing across her face.  Jaina pulled herself up as tall as she could manage with her five-foot frame.  Wedge stopped before her.   
  
"Lieutenant Colonel, may I speak to you privately."  He motioned to a small vacant office at the back corner of the hangar.  Jaina nodded and turned to follow the two intimidating men.  Out of the corner of her eye Jaina saw Jag and Kyp come together just beyond the nearest snubfighter, watching the scene she was party to.   
  
Jaina entered the office, the door sliding behind her like a prison cell sealing.  The two Generals about faced to confront her.  Jaina stood at attention, her focus on General Antilles.   
  
"Jaina, I believe you may have overheard a conversation earlier today that was never meant for your ears.  It was inconsiderate for me to have left my office door open.  I apologize."   
  
"No need, sir.  I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.  Everyone is entitled to his opinion."  She never looked away from Wedge.   
  
Soontir Fel chose the moment to speak, knowing Wedge expected him to follow with an apology as well.  "Lieutenant Colonel, I apologize that you overheard our argument today.  It was unacceptable."   
  
Looking into the older Fel's one good eye, the truth of his apology was not lost on Jaina.  He had apologized for her hearing, not his words.  Jaina turned back to face Wedge.   
  
"Apology accepted."    
  
Soontir Fel did not fail to recognize the pilot's snub in turn on him.  Jaina was anxious to be out of the room and secretly hoped that was the end of their conversation.   
  
Wedge did not seem willing to comply with her wishes at the time.  "Nice work today, Jaina."   
  
"Thank you, but it could have been better.  We lost a refugee ship."  Jaina was aware that reliving the loss was bringing her dangerously close to the edge of control.   
  
"I have no doubt you did everything in your power to stop it.  I am concerned however that the Peace Brigade came so close to Mon Calamari just to destroy a refugee freighter.  Iella plans to speak to the ship's captain when they get here."   
  
If Jaina had not been stretched to the edge of control, she would have left it at that.  "I do not feel we did everything in our power to stop it."   
  
"May I question what you mean by that?"   
  
"Rogues were dispatched from planetside when Twin Suns were already space-borne.  Valuable time was lost.  If there is a question of my leadership that resulted in the deaths of these people, I feel it should be addressed here."   
  
Wedge paused for a moment, considering his words carefully.  "I cannot speak for Colonel Celchu, but believe his concern was for your mental state not your leadership abilities.  I feel that I can safely assume he did not know that time would be such a critical element."   
  
"But it was, and I fail to see the separation between my mental state and my ability to lead.  I cannot think of an instance that would lead you to believe my emotional state impaired my judgment or endangered my squadron."   
  
Soontir Fel, flabbergasted by the younger officer's brazen remarks, could not pass the opportunity to strike.  "I do not think you need to be impaired emotionally for lapses of judgment, young lady."   
  
Both sets of eyes jumped to him.  Wedge bristled.  "Soontir, I do not think…"   
  
"If the young lady wishes to have instances of impaired judgment pointed out, I would be happy to offer Day 39 on Borleias as one," he boomed at his brother-in-law.  "Not only was her decision to face the enemy alone overconfident, it endangered her entire squadron.  Then after my son nearly dies to make up for her mistake, she defies all logic and reasoning not to mention direct orders, overcome by emotion, to save him."   
  
Wedge turned as red as the harvest suns setting over Tatooine, but before he could respond Jaina defended herself with all the fierceness of a Rancor.  "My decision at Borleias was based on a need to discover the Yuuzhan Vong's true intent.  I deemed it a necessary risk.  I do not take the lives of my pilots lightly.  Jag risked his life for my squadron, and yes, I disobeyed orders to save him.  But I had the faith in the Force that my actions were correct.  I do not regret my decisions back then.  I would do it all again if I had to."   
  
Soontir looked at Wedge, victory in his eyes.  "There you have it.  She would do it again."   
  
"And I would put her in that situation again.  Everyone makes mistakes.  Jaina was put in that situation because I misjudged the enemy's objective, so I suppose you better take away my command while you are at it.  I'm sure I can think of few times you…"   
  
Soontir held his hands up.  "Point made.  It's presumptuous for me to second-guess your command decisions.  We are all capable of making mistakes.  It's what we learn from them that makes us better leaders."   
  
It was only then that Jaina realized she was beating a dead tauntaun.  "I hope some day, sir, to have made enough mistakes in my life to learn to be as infallible a leader as yourself."   
  
Wedge tried to hide his pleasure at Jaina's verbal jab.  Mentally declaring a point for herself, Jaina addressed her commanding officer before General Fel could respond.  Although he was skilled at suppressing his emotions, she could sense them seeping past his barriers like steam from a boiling kettle of water with a snug lid.  "Is there anything else, sir?"   
  
**********   
  
"No, you are free to go, Lieutenant Colonel."   
  
Jaina saluted the two men, spun on her heel and exited the room.  Both men watched her leave.   
  
"She is as rank as her father ever was," Soontir remarked with a huff as the door closed.   
  
"I am afraid so.  And as fearless, too."   
  
"I noticed.  Is there anything she is afraid of?"   
  
Wedge looked at his brother-in-law.  "Losing Jag."   
  
Soontir pondered the remark.  "I guess we do have something in common."   
  
"Soontir, if that is what you fear, don't make him choose between Jaina and you.  I fear you will lose."   
  
**********

Jag watched with interest as his father and uncle approached Jaina.  Something in the way they all held themselves indicated this was not a social call.  Jag's stomach rolled over as he imagined countless undesirable scenarios in his head.   
  
Kyp approached the Corellian pilot.  "I pity Wedge and your father.  I have not felt Jaina that fired up since Hapes."   
  
Jag frowned.  "That is what I was afraid of."   
  
"Have any idea what happened?"   
  
"Not a clue.  I would trade my clawcraft to be in that room right now.  I have seen that look in my father too many times to count.  He is out for blood."   
  
Kyp stood silent for a moment, and Jag studied the Jedi's features.  A blank expression passed over Kyp, which Jag recognized from when Jaina probed the Force.  Kyp stood that way for a minute while Jag patiently waited for a sign.  Kyp smiled as he faced Jag.   
  
"I would be more worried about your father right now.  She is as riled as a nexu."   
  
Jag raised an eyebrow, a hint of pleasure crossing his face.  "If anyone can stand up to my father, Jaina would be the one.  It must be one of the reasons I am so attracted to her."  Then he reconsidered the repercussions of a battle of wills between the two, and his face hardened once again.   
  
"I wonder what business your father would have with Jaina."   
  
"So do I.  He did not take it well when he found out about us the other night.  My father has already formed certain opinions about Jaina based on reports sent home by Shawnkyr.  I have yet to figure out why she was so critical of Jaina specifically."   
  
Kyp eyed Jag.  "The plot thickens."   
  
"Maybe I should go make sure they are not killing each other in there."   
  
"If you learn one thing about Jaina, it should be not to try to fight her battles.  I remember one time at Yavin 4, Jacen went after Zekk for teasing Jaina.  Jaina didn't speak to Zekk for a week because of his wrongs, but Jacen felt her silent wrath for a month."   
  
"You are probably correct."   
  
"Uh oh. Incoming."  Kyp spun around to give the appearance he was not watching the office door just as it slid open.  Jaina blew out of the office, fully aware of Jag and Kyp but refusing to acknowledge them.  Instead, she chose a path away from their general direction.   
  
Jag started to walk toward Jaina, but Kyp grabbed his elbow.  "Let her go, Jag."   
  
The younger man considered the Jedi Master's advice and chose to intercept her anyway.   
  
Jaina's stare was colder than a Hoth night.  "You should have listened to Master Durron.  Not now, Colonel Fel."  She never broke stride and continued past Jag when he did something he had never done in public since becoming a couple.   
  
Jag grabbed her arm and addressed her informally.  "Jaina."  She spun towards him and glanced down where his hand touched her arm.  Jaina jerked it away as if his touch had burned her arm.  Jag decided he had made a big mistake, but could not stop himself.  "Is everything all right, Lieutenant Colonel Solo?"   
  
All Jaina saw before her was a reminder of General Soontir Fel: the hair, face, uniform, and even his rigid stance.  The image stirred the fury within her.  She spit her venomous words at Jag. "I don't know, Colonel Fel.  Why don't you ask your father?  He seems to have an opinion on everything concerning me."   
  
Before Jag could summon a thought, Jaina had spun to leave.  She took a couple of steps before stopping and turning back to face him.  "Colonel Fel, please offer my apologies to Iella and your mother about dinner tonight.  For some reason I have lost my appetite."  With that, Jaina stormed from the hangar as Jag's heart sunk to his knees.   
  
Kyp walked up behind the shocked man and put a hand on his shoulder.  "It could have been worse.  She's blasted me with Force lightning on several occasions."   
  
By the look on Jag's face, Kyp's joke had not done anything to lighten his heavy spirits.  Jag turned on his heel and stormed out in the opposite direction as Jaina, fearing his reaction if he was still in the area when his father returned to the bay.   
  
********** 

  
END OF CHAPTER 7   
TL/jj00


	8. Battle Tactics

**CHAPTER 8** **– ****Battle**** Tactics**  
  
Jaina was not sure where her feet were taking her, so she just walked and walked. For some reason, she did not want to go to her room, but she could not think of any other options either. Finally, Jaina found herself outside her parents' apartment. Jaina paused at the door, before deciding it was best to leave. Just then the door whisked open.   
  
"Jaina, I thought that was you out here."   
  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you." Jaina began to back away.   
  
Leia, sensing her daughter's turmoil, reached out and took Jaina's hand. "Come in. It's so seldom I get to spend time with you."   
  
Jaina let her mother lead her into the main living area. Leia sat in one of the chairs, motioning for Jaina to do the same. Jaina's eyes glanced around the room before settling on her mother.   
  
"How's the research on Grandmother going?" Jaina knew that talking about Padmé would redirect her mother's attention.   
  
"There is so much information. I suppose we will have to get together as a family and share it all."   
  
"Did you find out what happened to Naboo?"   
  
"It looks like Darth Vader not only destroyed the planet in his rage, he wiped it out of all public records." Even though Leia knew Darth Vader was her father, she refused in her heart to acknowledge that Anakin Skywalker could do such horrible things. "This gives us a starting point to find clues to the planet's history."   
  
"Maybe after the war, you and Uncle Luke can go there."   
  
Leia did not fail to notice that Jaina spoke about the war ending, noting a possible future. This was a positive change in her attitude from the months prior. "I would like that. So bad day at the office?"   
  
Jaina shifted in her chair, somewhat uncomfortable. "That is an understatement."   
  
"You want to talk about it."   
  
Jaina thought about dismissing it to squadron problems, but then realized her mother was probably her best ally and biggest supporter. Jaina needed her mother's love and guidance more than ever. Leia waited patiently for her daughter to come to a decision. Jaina looked in her mother's eyes and the tale spilled out of her as easily as the tears. Jaina told her mother about everything: her love for Jag, the conversation between Wedge and Soontir that she had overheard, the loss of the refugee ship and the fight in the hangar bay.   
  
Leia listened quietly, absorbing it all. When Jaina finished, Leia took a moment before speaking. "Well, I knew you and Colonel Fel had some sort of antagonistic relationship, but I had no idea it had progressed this far. Your father is even more in the dark than I was. Probably better."   
  
Jaina, relieved the burden was off her chest, flopped back in her chair. "What am I going to do?"   
  
"I think you should go to dinner at the Antilles tonight."   
  
Jaina shot back up in her seat. "Are you crazy Mom?"   
  
"No. Try to look at your dealings with General Fel as a diplomat rather than a fighter pilot." Leia looked at her daughter, and they both laughed.   
  
"You realize who you are talking to, right?"   
  
"If Jag means as much as you say he does, you should try."   
  
"I am listening."   
  
"A woman in a pretty dress at a social gathering, nothing is more disarming. A gentleman would not dare offend a woman in such a situation, no matter what his opinions of her are. Baron Soontir Fel is a true Corellian nobleman. The balance of power is in your favor at least for one night. Being a military man, maybe he can find some basic respect for you simply in the fact that you had the courage to face him after today. Besides I have never known you not to fight for what you believe in Jaina, why stop now?"   
  
Everything her mother said made perfect sense. "You're right, I should fight for this, even if it's not in the manner I am accustomed to. Sounds like battle tactics worthy of Admiral Ackbar. Remind me not to go up against you in a fight."   
  
Leia stood up and held her hand out to Jaina. "We have got some work to do before going to war, young lady. First we have to start with your battle dress, and I have just the one in mind."   
  
Two hours later Jaina Solo left her mother's apartment dressed to kill.   
  
**********  
  
When Soontir and Syal arrived at the Antilles apartment, Jag was already there discussing fleet tactics with Wedge. Iella was in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner. Both Jag and Wedge rose to welcome the couple and offered their hello's.   
  
Syal glanced around the apartment. She could see Iella through the open kitchen door. Syal addressed her son. "Jag, will Jaina be joining us tonight?"   
  
Jag shot his father a stern look and then looked back to his mother. If not for his mother's sake and some sound advice from Wedge and Iella, Jag would have declined dinner just like Jaina. "Jaina chose not to come to dinner. For some reason she felt unwelcome." He looked back at Soontir, wanting the satisfaction of watching his father squirm under the microscope his mother held over them all. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you father?"   
  
Syal looked at her husband as he fidgeted in his seat. "How about a drink, Wedge? Maybe some of that Whyren's Reserve you have stashed away."   
  
Wedge rose from his chair to leave for the kitchen, hurrying so as to not miss too much.   
  
After Wedge left the room, Syal questioned her husband. "Soontir, did something happen today that I should know about?"   
  
"Wedge and I were discussing some of Lieutenant Colonel Solo's merits as a squadron leader. I believe Jaina listened in on some of the conversation."   
  
Wedge was returning with a drink in his hand. "I wouldn't call it listening in when you were expressing your opinions loud enough to be heard in the next star system."   
  
Soontir Fel glared at his brother-in-law. "I attempted to apologize in the hangar this afternoon, but the Lieutenant Colonel was hesitant to accept, instead she became confrontational. It is probably best she took some time to cool off. The young woman has quite a temper."   
  
Wedge slammed the drink into Soontir's hand. "You call that an apology. You practically goaded her into the confrontation."   
  
"I did no such thing."   
  
Jag watched the whole scene, a growing disgust building in his mind. There were no words to describe his feelings toward his father at that moment. Jag looked down at his clenched fists. Syal reached over and took one of them in her hands, trying to offer him silent support. The sight of his personal turmoil troubled her deeply.   
  
"You have no right to judge Jaina," Jag declared   
  
Both generals turned to Jag, who was still looking down.   
  
"Excuse me?" the father barked at his son.   
  
Jag stared straight into his father's black eyes. "You have no right to judge Jaina. You don't even know her, who she is, or where she is from."   
  
"A person's actions are the truest definition of character, son."   
  
"You chose to judge her on a limited number of actions, most of which you were never party to. Yes, a person's actions define character, but character is also defined by so much more. You cannot judge Jaina like she were a Chiss or an Imperial raised in a stable environment by a conventional family."   
  
"So I suppose having Han Solo as a father excuses all her rebellious tendencies. She is also the daughter of a princess. Does that hold no weight?"   
  
Jag stood up so he was towering over his father. His usually calm expression was awash with unbridled fury.   
  
"Enough father. You will not win this battle. Jaina was raised by people whose destiny put the needs of others before their own needs. Jaina and her brothers spent more time hidden from the galaxy, from those who would do her and her family harm through no fault of her own. All the while, she, Jacen and Anakin trained to become Jedi to protect these same people who would wish them harm. Her whole family has been declared outlaws by the government simply for being Jedi, all the while fighting the very enemy that threatened to destroy that same government.   
  
"She lost the only place she could call home. She lost one brother and nearly lost her twin in the same suicidal mission. Jaina has never had the security of a normal life our family was blessed with. Every time she goes into battle, the whole Vong fleet is gunning for her, and she would not have it any other way. Maybe her ways are not conventional, but Jaina has never known normal. Therefore you cannot judge her by your standards. I will not permit it."   
  
Soontir Fel stood to be face to face with his son, looking as angered as Jag. Before he could speak, Syal Fel stepped between the two men, addressing her husband in a firm but even tone. "Soontir, your son is right. I think other issues are clouding your judgment. I have no wish to spend my entire time here caught in the middle of this battle."   
  
Soontir spit back at his wife. "Talk to your son then. He is the one lacking any sense. I think he has been spending too much time with your brother."   
  
"Hey, what does that mean?' Wedge jumped up to defend himself.   
  
Before he could continue, Syal silenced him with a hand thrust his direction. Her voice did not raise, but the power of her words did not escape anyone in the room. "Soontir Fel, I tire of this battle between you and my brother. Enough is enough. I will not tolerate any more from you."   
  
Wedge grinned as his brother-in-law was scolded, but his pleasure was short-lived as Syal turned her ire on him. "And you, brother, are just as guilty as he is. The same holds true for you."   
  
Syal turned back to her husband. "Jaina Solo is no longer part of your vendetta against Wedge or your insecurities about losing another child. I trust that our son would only find love with someone as exceptional as he is. This matter is closed. You will give the Lieutenant Colonel the respect she deserves and hold your tongue until you have something positive to say. Do you understand this Soontir?"   
  
Soontir Fel was a formidable man, but he paled in comparison to the strength exhibited by his wife when she chose to express an opinion. Being a soldier, Soontir understood an unconditional surrender was his only option for surviving the evening. He dipped his head to accept his wife's terms.   
  
Syal smiled and returned to her seat on the couch, beckoning her husband and son to do the same. "Now let's have a nice evening, shall we?"   
  
Jag not entirely satisfied, but willing to concede for his mother's sake, returned to his chair. The door comm's chimes filled the awkward silence. Iella, who had stayed out of the main room for the entire argument, stepped out of the kitchen, heading for the door.   
  
"I'll get the door."   
  
The others watched as Iella keyed the door open, and a figure in a black hooded cape stepped into the apartment. The figure reached up to pull back the hood, facing Iella. Jag shot out of his chair as soon as he recognized the figure standing in the doorway.   
  
"Jaina!"   
  
The young woman turned to face the gathering and smiled at Jag. Wedge stood and walked over to his guest duly impressed with the young woman's strength for coming. "Jaina, we thought you weren't going to make it."   
  
Jaina faced her host. "I am sorry Wedge, didn't Iella tell you I had called and reconsidered my earlier decision after talking with my mother. She told me not to rush. I hope I am not too late."   
  
Wedge grinned at his wife mischievously. "No, she did not, and no, you are not." He was sure his wife secretly hoped the Fel family would resolve their differences before Jaina arrived.   
  
Jag had by now come across the room to join them. Jaina politely addressed her hostess first. "Thank you for inviting me Iella."   
  
"I am glad you could make it Jaina. May we take your cover?"   
  
Jaina undid the clasp to the cape and removed it. As Wedge took the cape, Jag felt his heart skip a beat at the sight before him. Jaina's hair cascaded in loose auburn curls around her face, falling past her shoulders. She had emphasized her eyes with blue eye shadow, and her lips were highlighted with a subdued pink hue.   
  
The light flowing material of her dress caressed her figure, usually hidden behind a flight suit. The dress was a simple sheath design with the color building from white to sapphire blue as it went down. Matching blue lengths of material attached wide at the back of the sheath, came over her shoulders, crossing over her chest, and wrapping her torso several times, before ending in a bow at the small of her back. Not even at the ball on Hapes had Jaina looked this beautiful or this feminine.   
  
Jaina watched Jag's eyes rake over her, pleased with the results. The young Colonel wrapped his fingers around her fingers pulling them up to his chest. "You look stunning." He kissed the knuckles of her right hand.   
  
"Thank you Jagged."   
  
Jag's hands left hers, the right one going to her cheek, the left one to her waist. He leaned over and placed his lips tenderly on hers. Jaina felt all the love from Jag searing through their touch. His tongue gently probed between her lips before he broke the kiss. His mouth traveled to her right ear.   
  
"Thank you for coming."   
  
Jag pulled back, and Jaina smiled up at him, love sparkling in her own eyes. "I always say we never get to spend enough time together."   
  
Wedge had walked back over. "She must be desperate to see you if she is willing to brave the rancor pit for you."   
  
Iella punched her husband in the arm. "Please come in and have a seat."   
  
Jag led Jaina by the hand across the room. "Mother, Father. Jaina decided to join us this evening. Isn't that wonderful?"   
  
Syal released her husband's hand and reached out for Jaina, wrapping her in a warm embrace, marveling at the young lady's courage for coming. Syal hoped Jaina could feel the warmth in her heart, and that it would erase some of the pain inflicted by her husband earlier that day. Warmth from the knowledge that her son had found happiness in her. Syal released Jaina and watched her son take Jaina back into his protective hold, his arm encircling her waist. Syal recognized the defensive posture as her son anticipated his father's actions.   
  
"We are so glad you could make it Jaina. I have to say, the two of you make a striking couple. Don't they Soontir dear?"   
  
Soontir's face did not betray the pain inflicted by his wife's nails digging into his palm. Syal had offered her husband an easy complement he could not deny. "Yes, they do." He tipped his head to Jaina, mostly out of respect for her courage to face him again after the events of the day.   
  
Jaina recalled her mother's instructions and offered her most sincere smile. "Thank you Mrs. Fel, General."   
  
"Please Syal and Soontir. We are all family here."   
  
Wedge and Iella had joined the gathering. "Please sit. Can I get you anything to drink Jaina?"   
  
The Fel couple sat on the couch. Jaina sat in the chair across from them, Jag sat on the arm of the chair next to her, refusing to leave her side. "Just water Iella. Technically Twin Suns is still on alert. I keep expecting my comm to go off at any moment. I guess I would be a sight rushing to the hangar in this."   
  
Everyone chuckled at the thought. Iella left for the kitchen as Wedge sat on the couch next to his sister.   
  
Syal opened the conversation, hoping she was avoiding dangerous subject matter. "So Jaina, tell us how you and Jagged met?"   
  
Jaina quieted her pounding heart with the help of the Force, before recalling her mother's advice to keep the conversation light and pleasant. She refused to exude the same overwhelmed holodrama fan facade that had overtaken her when first meeting Syal Fel. She is just Jag's mother, she reminded herself.   
  
"We sort of met at Garqi. Over the comm that is. Spike Squadron assisted Rogue Squadron in a furball with the Yuuzhan Vong," Jaina offered.   
  
"Spike Squadron saved the Rogues, if I remember correctly." Jag squeezed Jaina's shoulder playfully.   
  
"Oh yeah, we were saved by _the best combat pilots in the galaxy_. Isn't that what you said that day?" Jaina donned a serious face and did her best Jag impersonation. "_We are a Chiss House phalanx, on loan to the __New__Republic__ by my father_." Everyone had a laugh at Jag's expense.   
  
Wedge felt compelled to defend his former squadron, while Jaina was occupied accepting a drink from Iella. "Rogues don't ever need rescuing, isn't that right Soontir?"   
  
"That is what I remember."   
  
Syal decided it was best to interject before Soontir could go further. "I didn't know you were a Rogue, Jaina. You must be an exceptional pilot."   
  
"I can hold my own. I'm not as good as Jag though." Jaina reached for Jag's hand, still on her shoulder. "After Garqi, Rogues simmed with the Chiss for a while at Ithor, but we never actually got to meet. I think Wedge and Tycho killed him once, but the rest of the time we all spent with Jag in our aft scope."   
  
"Jaina is an amazing pilot, I believe she has more kills than Wedge or Tycho at the same age. We didn't meet face to face until a diplomatic reception on Ithor. I felt compelled to introduce myself to Jaina. She was after all a difficult kill." The couple snickered at the memory of their first encounter on _Tafanda__Bay_.   
  
Their obvious love was infectious. Wedge smiled at his wife. Syal basked in the glow of her son's happiness. Even Soontir Fel warmed up to the couple. "High praise among the Chiss."   
  
Jaina addressed Jag's father in her sweetest tone. "That's what I have been told."   
  
Soontir could see some of what attracted his son to this young woman in the loveliness of her face. "Jagged returned home after Ithor, so you two met up again where?" Soontir silently recalled a conversation with his son about the loss of one of the Solo children. At the time it had seemed odd that Jag had been so interested in which one it was that was killed.   
  
"On Hapes," Jag decided not to elaborate for Jaina's sake.   
  
"Is that when you started seeing each other?" Syal asked curiously.   
  
"No, I spent most of the time torturing Jag and everyone else for that matter. I am surprised he ever decided to come to Borleias after Hapes." Jaina confided more than she would have thought, but Syal was the type of person you could pour your heart out to without fear of judgment.   
  
Jag interjected, "It was just a difficult time for you after Anakin's death and Jacen's abduction. Your frustration was more than justified. Besides I almost lost any chance with Jaina; she came quite close to becoming the Queen Mother of Hapes I believe."   
  
Jaina rolled her eyes; everyone else expressed an interest. "You know very well I never had any intention of marrying Prince Isolder."   
  
"That is what Kyp says, but you have to admit it was quite an honor to be considered for the title."   
  
Iella asked, "How did your mother feel about her former fiancé proposing to her daughter?"   
  
Jag chuckled. "It wasn't her mother they had to worry about; it was her father who didn't take too kindly to it." Everyone else pondered the thought of Han Solo being asked for his daughter's hand in marriage by the same man who had almost stolen his wife. The thought was quite amusing to all.   
  
Guilty for being entertained at her father's expense, Jaina spoke next. "My friend, Tenel Ka, is a deserving Queen Mother. She serves her people well."   
  
Syal still interested in the development of the relationship probed a little further. "So you both ended up at Borleias after Hapes then?"   
  
"Yes, Jag was kind enough to fly with me in Twin Suns. His knowledge was indispensable; although I was not sure I liked him at first." Jaina leaned over to Syal, like she was sharing a secret. "He can be kind of grim."   
  
Syal smiled back at the young woman, knowing full well she spoke the truth. "My son. I cannot imagine where he learned that from."   
  
The two women exchanged grins at their own private joke. Syal reached over and squeezed her husband's hand. Soontir shoulders bobbed in a silent chuckle; his wife had scolded him for being too serious on many occasions. Iella and Wedge, thankful that Soontir seemed to be enjoying himself somewhat, laughed out loud.   
  
Syal beamed at her son. "I don't know Jaina; Jag doesn't seem so grim anymore. I haven't seen him smile this much in a long time. You must be a good influence."   
  
Iella was inclined to agree, recalling the dark shadow that had consumed the young woman for some time after the Jedi mission to Myrkyr. "I think they have been a good influence on each other. I haven't seen Jaina this happy in a long time either." Iella rose from her chair. "I believe dinner is about ready. Would everyone like to come to the table for dinner?"   
  
Jag offered Jaina his hand and helped her out of her seat. He guided her across the room, his left hand resting in the small of her back. They passed the kitchen, ending up at the dining table along the window overlooking the ocean. Jaina sat in the chair Iella indicated, allowing Jag to adjust her seat before sitting to her right. Jag reached over and took her hand in his, holding it under the table. Jaina faced him, gazing into his eyes. His love wrapped around her, and for a moment, despite all that had happened previously, they were the happiest two people in the universe.   
  
**********  
  
The evening had gone better than Jaina expected, her mother's predictions all coming true. The food was delicious, flavorful and savory, so unlike the mess hall food. The conversation was pleasant; even the Baron's mood was light. He had been cordial, too, but Jaina was sure it would still be a long road to convince him that she was an acceptable companion for his son. Amazingly, they had avoided any potentially volatile subjects.   
  
Syal, on the other hand, was an astonishing woman. She never displayed any of the airs one would expect from a person so beautiful and famous, yet she possessed a quiet confidence, so like Jag, which demanded respect and attention. What Jaina noted most was her enormous capacity to love, as was apparent in everything she said and did concerning her family. Syal was somewhat like her brother in that regard. Jaina could see where Jag's tender side, the part of him he saved only for her, had been fostered.   
  
As the meal was winding down, during the middle of a discussion about the new government, Jaina felt a light touch from her uncle in the Force, almost like a questioning. She opened herself up to the Force, sending an acknowledgement back. The image he returned was the two of them speaking. Jaina jolted out of her semi-trance by a touch on her forearm.   
  
"Jaina, is everything okay?" Jag's whispered in her ear.   
  
Jaina smiled at Jag, not surprised he had noticed. She whispered back, "Everything is fine. Uncle Luke was just looking for me." In a louder voice she addressed her host. "Wedge, do you mind if I use your comm station?"   
  
"Sure, it's in the study, off the main living area. Is there a problem?"   
  
"Uncle Luke calls." She pointed to her head playfully.   
  
Syal, unaccustomed to being around Jedi, was somewhat bewildered. "You can speak to other Jedi through your mind?"   
  
Jaina addressed Syal across the table. "Not so much as speak, but rather send ideas. The level of communication depends on how close the bond is and the strength of each individual. Uncle Luke is a Jedi Master; he can pretty much get across any point if he wants to. If you will excuse me."   
  
Jaina began to rise from the table. Jag beat Jaina up, helping her out of the seat. She touched him on the arm as a gesture of gratitude. "I'll be right back."   
  
Jaina walked to the room, wondering what could be so important. She keyed the comm station to the Skywalker apartment and waited for a response. A few seconds later, her uncle appeared on the screen.   
  
"Jaina. I am glad you called. I need to speak to you as soon as possible. Can we meet somewhere?"   
  
"Is it that important?" Jaina knew better than to ask, but was disappointed she may have to leave the Antilles' earlier than she had expected.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Where do you want to meet?"   
  
"I was just about to call Wedge and Iella Antilles. I think they should hear what I have to say as well."   
  
Jaina started to comprehend the urgency her uncle was trying to hide. "The Force must be in your favor today. I am at the Antilles' apartment right now."   
  
"I'll be right there."   
  
Before Jaina could respond, Luke's image was gone. Jaina leaned back in the chair in front of the comm station and rubbed her temples. It was looking like the social part of the evening was coming to an abrupt end. She feared an already long, tension filled day was about to get much longer.   
  
"Trouble?' Jag had come to check on Jaina and could see her obviously disconcerted. He crossed the room to stand behind her.   
  
Jaina leaned her head back into him, drawing the warmth of his concern to her. Jag was the only person in the world, other than Jacen, that she felt like she could lean on for support, without feeling like she was disappointing her own personal expectations. "Uncle Luke has some important business to discuss with Wedge, Iella and me."   
  
Jag kneaded Jaina's shoulders, willing the tension out of them. Jaina could feel chills of pleasure spread up her neck and release in her head. "Is he coming here?"   
  
Jaina nodded against him, enjoying the sensation of the massage. "Well, at least dinner went well up to now. I'm sorry Jag."   
  
Jag knelt down beside Jaina, pulling her chin so she was gazing in his eyes. "Don't you be sorry. You coming here at all was more than I could have expected after what my father did today. I should be the one apologizing."   
  
Jaina put her fingers across Jag's lips. She could see the pain in his eyes, unable to take back his father's hateful words. "You have no control over you father's feelings. I came for you. I came to fight and prove him wrong, to show him how much I love you."   
  
Jag grabbed the back of Jaina's head, swiftly pulling her toward him. His lips pressed firmly against her mouth. Unlike his kiss earlier, this one was demanding and forceful. He tilted his head, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Jag explored all the recesses there. His tongue circled hers, drawing it back to his mouth. A moan of pleasure escaped him.   
  
Jag tilted his head the other way. Their lips came apart and together over and over again, tasting the pleasure of each other. Their kisses became slower and softer until Jag finally pulled away. "I love you Jaina Solo."   
  
Jaina's eyes sparkled as the Solo half grin curved her mouth. "I know." As the passion of the moment passed, Jaina recalled that her uncle was on his way to the Antilles apartment. "We better get back out there. I have to tell your uncle that my uncle is crashing dinner."   
  
Jaina rose pulling Jag up with her and led him out to the living area, where the rest of the party had returned. A protocol droid cleared the dining table at the back of the apartment. "I apologize about that."   
  
Wedge motioned for Jaina to sit. She complied, returning to her earlier seat. Jag stood behind Jaina. "Did you take care of business with your uncle?"   
  
"Not quite. Apparently he needs to speak to me as soon as…" Jaina stopped in mid-sentence and spun her head toward the door. The door comm chimed a second later, "…possible." She looked back at Wedge and Iella. "Which would be about now." Jaina raised her eyebrow and bit her lower lip. "Sorry."   
  
Wedge rose to get the door, while Iella consoled Jaina. "It's quite alright. I'm sure Luke would not come unless it was very important." Iella rose to greet Luke as he entered the apartment. "Please come in Luke. Could I offer you a drink or some food? We just finished dinner."   
  
Luke glanced around at the guests and suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I am sorry Wedge and Iella. I did not realize I was disturbing dinner with your family." Luke took in the room, immediately recognizing Soontir Fel and his wife, Wedge's sister. Luke was startled to see Jagged Fel standing behind his niece with his hands resting comfortably on her shoulders. Luke did not fail to notice how astonishingly beautiful his niece appeared. Luke faced the Fel couple and bowed to them.   
  
"General Fel, it's been a long time."   
  
The Baron bowed his head in return. "You look well, Master Skywalker. I trust your wife is, too."   
  
"Yes, thank you."   
  
"You will keep her away from my fleet for the sake of Chiss-Galactic Alliance relations, and for the survival of us all here."   
  
"I think we can arrange that."   
  
Soontir put his arm around Syal's waist. "May I introduce my wife, Syal Fel. Syal, this is Master Luke Skywalker, Jaina's uncle."   
  
"It is a pleasure, Master Skywalker. We have been enjoying your niece's company this evening. She is quite a remarkable young woman."   
  
Luke nodded to Syal. "The pleasure is mine." Luke smiled at his niece, whose cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Jaina, you look lovely. Hello, Colonel Fel." Jag nodded in return. Luke turned to Iella. "I will just take a minute of your time." He turned back to eye the guests, debating whether he would offend anyone by asking to speak in private.   
  
Wedge motioned for Luke to come in the living area sensing his indecision. "It's alright, Luke. We're asking the Chiss for their assistance, it is only fair we share what we know."   
  
Luke paused for a moment and then seated himself in the chair next to Jaina and across from the couch. Iella took the open space on the couch, across from Luke, while Wedge used the chair he had brought over from the dining table. Luke gathered his thoughts before addressing Iella.   
  
"You are aware of the refugee ship Twin Suns aided today."   
  
Iella nodded. "Yes, I have people up at the ship, debriefing the captain and crew."   
  
"There were two Jedi aboard that ship, Zekk and Alema Rar. On orders of the Jedi Council, they were investigating the disappearance of an increasing number of refugee ships in the last couple of months. That refugee ship was attacked by the Peace Brigade and taken to Bimmisaari. It appears the Peace Brigade is trading refugees to the Yuuzhan Vong in alarming numbers. Zekk reported over one hundred refugee ships in orbit, as I am sure your agents will hear from the crew. All those refugees are being taken to the planet. Alema and Zekk overheard the Peace Brigade troops talking about new Vong slave implants."   
  
Iella's face became long. "This concurs with some intelligence that led us to believe the Vong are using slaves to bolster their own dwindling numbers. We just did not know where until now."   
  
Jaina's curiosity forced her to interrupt. "Did Zekk and Alema help the ship escape?"   
  
"Yes, they freed the crew of their ship after overthrowing the Peace Brigade boarding party. There were two Jedi on the second ship that was lost as well. They had coordinated their actions with Zekk. When both ships were secure, they jumped to hyperspace trying to make a run for it."   
  
Wedge furrowed his brow. "The Peace Brigade followed those ships and tried to destroy them so word of this slave operation would not get out."   
  
Jaina, bristling at the thought that two more Jedi were lost to the Peace Brigade, took several calming breaths, trying to regain her focus. She was thankful for Jag's reassuring touch on her shoulder. None of this was unnoticed by Soontir or Syal. When Jaina felt her control return she spoke. "Who?"   
  
Everyone looked at her, but Luke understood what she was asking. "It was Campur and his apprentice, Palu."   
  
Jaina did not know the apprentice and had only met Campur on a few occasions, but felt the loss of the Jedi no less. She felt a twinge of guilt for being thankful that Zekk and Alema were the ones who had survived.   
  
Wedge knew the Jedi would take the loss hard; their numbers had been diminishing very quickly with this war. "I am sorry Luke for your loss."   
  
"I appreciate that Wedge."   
  
Jaina, now anxious to know the rest, broke the sullen moment. "Sorry to cut to the power cable, but what does all this have to do with me? Are we going on a mission after the slave traders?"   
  
Luke grinned at his niece, so like her father, but then his face turned serious again as he formed his thoughts into words. "Zekk overheard the Peace Brigade troops discussing you, Jaina. Apparently the Yuuzhan Vong declared some sort of holy war - a Yunchavral – I believe the word was. The Yuuzhan Vong have offered a great reward to the clan that brings you in."   
  
Jaina could feel Jag's hand tighten on her shoulder as she strained to keep her own tension from seeping into her body. Luke continued. "The offer has been extended to the Peace Brigade as well. Their alleged reward is their own world and unlimited supplies and ships."   
  
Jaina absorbed what had been said, recognizing the concern flowing around the room. She brushed it off with a Solo smile. "Wow, I guess I have outdone Jacen and Dad on bounties, huh?"   
  
Luke's face took on the look Jaina remembered from her childhood when she, Jacen and Anakin were reprimanded for one escapade or another. She suddenly felt guilty for the remark. "Jaina, every Peace Brigader and Yuuzhan Vong will be gunning for you now."   
  
Wedge leaned forward in his chair. "That's it. We are calling off the whole Trickster charade."   
  
Panic surged in Jaina, she desperately searched for words to change Wedge's mind. "No, we can't. It's too important. Especially now." The whole Trickster deception was Jaina's grasp at ending the war, her small semblance of control in the nightmare. Jaina could not and would not let them take it away.   
  
Wedge shook his head in dismay. "I don't see how we can justify the danger to you personally."   
  
Jaina found an unexpected ally in Soontir. "Because it dictates your enemy's response, makes them predictable."   
  
Wedge frowned as Jaina offered the Baron a grateful smile. "Exactly. We can use this Yunchavral to our advantage, possibly to deal the final blow. We have come so far..." Jaina felt like adding, _I have given up so much_. "…to turn back now. It's my neck on the line, how am I any different than Campur or Anakin?"   
  
Wedge reclined in his chair, running his right hand through his hair. "This is different. It's like putting yourself in the path of a planet's orbit and hoping it doesn't hit you."   
  
Jaina looked to her uncle, her eyes pleading for his support. "This is it, Uncle Luke. This is what Grandmother told me about. Don't you feel it in the Force? Don't you feel the rightness of this path?"   
  
Luke's shoulders sagged with the weight of her words; there were workings in the Force he could not deny, not even for his family's sake. "Yes, I do feel it." Luke rotated in his seat to face Wedge. "I am afraid my niece is correct, and I fear she will fight you on this. Even if it means going out on her own."   
  
Luke had voiced Wedge's own fears, after witnessing the desperation in Jaina. Wedge frowned. "What do you propose?"   
  
"I suggest that another Jedi fly in Twin Suns and act as extra protection for Jaina."   
  
Jaina, refusing to acknowledge she needed protection, protested. "I don't need a bodyguard. Besides, who would you get to agree? The only person I can think of is Jacen. He's not good enough to fly with Twin Suns."   
  
Jag interjected. "Kyp. He is good enough, and he is a Master."   
  
Jaina glared at her dinner companion. "Kyp would never leave his squadron again. No, you're crazy."   
  
Luke addressed his niece. "I am afraid Jag is exactly right. Kyp has already agreed. As long as Wedge approves, it's a done deal."   
  
Jaina protested further, angered that her uncle had conspired behind her back with Kyp.   
"But we can't afford to lose such a good squadron."   
  
"Oh, we're not. Kyp has a successor already picked out."   
  
Wedge's curiosity was piqued. "Who would that be?"   
  
Luke grinned at Wedge. "How does Jade's Dozen sound? Mara really should be commanding anyway, not flying under me."   
  
Wedge chuckled. "You've got it all figured out." He turned to Jaina. "Do you agree to this Jaina?"   
  
Jaina looked from her commanding officer to her uncle, both formidable men, and realized there was no use fighting. She nodded her consent. Jaina was shocked to feel Jag's relief spill from him as she did so.   
  
Luke had still more to add to the strategic plans. "The Jedi Council is planning to increase patrols of the base and surrounding areas. We can't be too careful regarding a possible infiltration. It will mean more work for the Jedi, but I feel it necessary." He did not add the rest he was thinking, _for Jaina's safety_.   
  
Wedge nodded in agreement.   
  
Iella, who had been quietly considering the situation decided to add her thoughts. "Wedge, I think we should move Jaina into the commander's barracks. Security there is already stepped up as a whole compared to the other barracks. It would not seem abnormal if we took additional precautions there."   
  
Jaina protested again, fearing total loss of control, "I want to stay with my squadron…"   
  
Wedge interrupted, "No, I think Iella is right in this case. Jag and Gavin and all the other commanders are assigned to those barracks."   
  
"But they are all colonels or higher."   
  
"Yes, but you are a Goddess; you outrank us all," Wedge countered.   
  
Luke added a thought. "Kyp has to go with her. I want him near her at all times."   
  
"Uncle Luke!"   
  
Luke suddenly became Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, the most powerful man in the universe. "Jaina Solo, do not fight me on this. I do not want to accept responsibility for telling my sister and best friend that they have lost another child to a mission I approved again. You will do as I say, and you will listen to Kyp. You will take every precaution necessary. Do you understand?"   
  
Jaina shrunk in her seat. The rest of the room cowered as well from the strength of his words. "I understand."   
  
Luke returned to his serene Jedi state, rose and crossed to his niece. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "You are a brave young lady. You make me proud to be your uncle. Enjoy the rest of your evening, you deserve it." Luke exchanged a glance with Jag as he straightened up. In that glance, he saw the true nature of the young colonel's feelings for his niece reflected in the pain in his eyes. Luke new that pain all too well, being married to Mara, and felt for the man.   
  
Luke placed a hand on Jaina's shoulder. "I assume you are not armed this evening."   
  
Jaina looked in his eyes, and Luke knew the answer.   
  
"Then call Kyp when you are done."   
  
Jaina returned the touch, placing her hand on his. "Thank you Uncle."   
  
"I will take my leave." Luke nodded to the room and motioned for the hosts to remain seated. He swept out of the room, his Jedi robe billowing behind him, leaving the others to return to their festivities.   
  
**********   
End of Chapter 8   
TL/jj


	9. Loving Jaina

**CHAPTER 9**   
  
_Padme__ walked from the bed to the window. She pulled back the luminescent curtains to look out at the waterfalls, thundering in the distance. The woman stood quietly for a few minutes before turning back to the room.   
  
"Dorme, I just feel like if I tell Anakin I won't marry him, he would never recover. If you could have seen him after his mother died, you would understand. He was so angry, so not in control. He held onto me like I was his anchor to reality. He killed every one of the Tusken Raiders, even the children." Padme sat down at the table in front of a mirror, willing her image there to push away the terrible vision of the butchered Sand People etched in her mind.   
  
Dorme came up behind Padme and began undoing her ornate hair braids. "Couldn't you just pledge your hearts to each other rather than risk getting caught if you marry?"   
  
Padme watched Dorme's reflection in the mirror, following her nimble fingers as they worked. Dorme was her dearest friend and confidant. Padme had to make Dorme understand. "I feel like the actual ceremony is important to him. It isn't enough to say it. Anakin needs it to be true in everyway. Then he will have something he can call his own."   
  
"But, how will marrying Anakin make a difference for you?"   
  
"When I am with Anakin, I am complete. I am needed for who I am, not what I can do. He gives me his undying love, and my love in return gives him the strength to quiet the rage. He has control then. Anakin struggles with the restrictions the Council imposes on him. Maybe with this one concession on my part, he will be able to accept their control in other matters."   
  
Padme reached up to take Dorme's hand from the braids. She turned in her chair and pulled the handmaiden down to kneel before her. "Not having me as his own in name will drive him further into his frustration. I have to try to save him. I feel he will be lost to us all. The Republic needs him more than ever, and I cannot bear to lose him to the grasp of the Dark Side."   
  
Dorme cupped Padme's face with her hands, using her thumb to wipe away the tear trickling down her cheek. "You must do what you feel is right in your heart. I will be here, whatever you decide."   
  
"Thank you my dear friend."   
  
Dorme reached to Padme's shoulders and shook her lightly. "Are you alright?"   
  
Padme blinked. Dorme's eyes went from brown to green. "Jaina, are you alright?"_   
  
A bright light blinded Jaina as a pain seared through her head. Jaina brought her hands to her temples, where the pain emanated. Kyp's voice echoed in her mind. "Jaina, are you alright?" Jaina blinked and Kyp's face came into focus.   
  
Jaina pushed Kyp away from her and sat up in her bed. A scowl crossed her face. "I'm fine Kyp. What are you doing here?"   
  
It took Jaina a minute to remember she was in her new bedroom. The day before, she and Kyp had moved to their new quarters in the commander's barracks. Jaina had an apartment with a small living area containing a kitchenette and a bedroom off the main room. Kyp was in the room next to hers. Both apartments had doors to the main hallway, but there was a door adjoining Kyp's room to her living area. He must have come in that way, she thought.   
  
"I felt your emotions in the Force. They were so troubled. I came over to check on you. Were you having a vision?" Kyp's face reflected the concern in his voice.   
  
"I think so. They haven't been that bad before." Jaina bit her lip realizing she had let more information slip that she would have liked.   
  
"You mean you have had others recently?"   
  
"Ever since Naboo. I think the Force is trying to beat me over the head with something. I just can't figure out what."   
  
"Have you talked to someone about it?"   
  
"I'm talking to you. I haven't had the time to think about them otherwise."   
  
"You said they hurt?" Kyp touched her temples, letting the Force flow through his fingers, probing for problems. "I don't sense anything wrong. Maybe we should see Cilghal later."   
  
"Okay, later." Jaina pulled back her sheet, rising from the bed as she did so, and walked to the dresser. She rummaged through the drawers for some clothes to wear. Jaina spun around when she sensed a surge of embarrassment from Kyp that he quickly stifled. Nonetheless, Kyp was looking down at the bed, where she had left him.   
  
Jaina looked down and realized she was only wearing a tank and underwear. "Oh, sorry. I am used to having two brothers. I guess this will take some getting used to."   
  
Jaina was not uncomfortable with her body, but it was obvious Kyp, for whatever reason, was not comfortable seeing a nineteen-year-old nubile woman walk around dressed in next to nothing. Jaina decided to ignore his discomfiture.   
  
"I am going to hop in the refresher. Do you want to go down to the mess for breakfast afterwards?"   
  
Kyp never looked up. "Sure, I'll meet you in the hall when you are ready. Just buzz my comm." Jaina stepped in the refresher as he spoke, leaving his line of sight. Before Kyp could get off the bed, her tank hit him squarely in the head.   
  
Jaina could be heard snickering from the refresher. As the door shut, Kyp heard her say, "That will teach you to disturb a goddess from her beauty rest."

* * *

The marketplace was bustling with activity. A variety of different species passed from vendor to vendor, some browsing, some bartering, others making purchases. Jag Fel walked arm in arm with his mother, guiding her through the crowd. They stopped at an artisan's kiosk filled with a variety of creations, mostly fine pieces of jewelry made of precious metals and valuable gems.   
  
The artisan, a Mon Calamari, recognized the green eyed pilot as he approached. "Good day, Colonel Fel. It is a fine day to be off the base."   
  
"Good day, Master Trabal. Yes, it is indeed."   
  
The artisan reached under the display case in his kiosk and pulled out a small pouch made of a soft black material. "Is this the beautiful young lady you spoke of, Colonel?"   
  
Jag smiled at his mother before addressing the artist. "No, this is my mother, Syal Fel. Mother, this is Master Trabal, the finest worker of platinum in these parts. I brought her along for a woman's opinion."   
  
Trabal blinked his big eyelids in recognition of Jag's compliment. "Why, she is far too young to be your mother. Mrs. Fel, you are quite stunning. You could have been a holodrama star."   
  
Syal batted her eyes at the native. "You flatter me, Master Trabal. May I see your handiwork?" She motioned to the small pouch he held in his hand.   
  
Trabal pulled open the pouch and dropped its contents in Syal's palm. He looked to Jag. "I think you will be pleased, Colonel."   
  
Syal studied the piece closely before passing it to her son. Jag gently caressed it with his fingers, admiring the delicacy of the work. "Do you think she will like it?"   
  
The corner of Syal's mouth curved slightly. "I think she is a very lucky lady. A Corellian heart gem is meant to signify you are giving your heart to someone. That is a big step." Syal studied her son's eyes. "But she already has it, doesn't she?"   
  
Jag did not answer; he just revealed one of his subtle smiles, undetectable to those who did not know him. He turned to the artisan. "Master Trabal, it is perfect – exactly what I envisioned."   
  
"I am glad it meets your approval." Trabal accepted the piece back and placed it in a small black box lined with matching material. He handed the box to Jag. "Please remember me if you ever require further special pieces."   
  
Jag accepted the box and placed it in the inside chest pocket of his flight suit. "I will. I wish to thank you again, Master Trabal.   
  
"Good day. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Fel."   
  
Jag offered his arm to his mother and led her back into the commotion of the marketplace. They walked together without a word for a ways before Syal spoke. "The Known Regions seem to agree with you. I worried you would find it difficult after being raised among the Chiss."   
  
"I was uncomfortable at first. There were so few humans, or non-Chiss for that matter, at home, all of who conformed to the Chiss standards. Dealing with anyone here was a little unnerving. At first I used my superior abilities as a shield. I hid behind my own arrogance because I discerned a lack of discipline and values among those I dealt with. Jaina's fire and resolve unnerved me most of all, but that is also what attracted me to her initially."   
  
"And you see things differently now I would assume?"   
  
"Yes, the Chiss have lived within a stable society for many hundreds of years. There has not been any relative peace in the lives of many in these parts for just as long I would suppose, between the Clone Wars, the Rebellion and the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. That makes the rules different. Everyone I have met in the military, like Uncle Wedge, is just doing the best they can. Out here it is simply about survival, whereas the Chiss fight to keep their way of life untouched."   
  
"It is different; that is why we chose to stay with the Chiss. It was a more stable environment to instill values in our family. What your father and I failed to realize is that it would not protect our children from every harm we perceived. The danger was just in a different form."   
  
Jag dipped his head in agreement. "You could not protect Davin and Cherith from their fates, so I must suffer the overbearing concerns imposed by Father. Jaina is not the enemy here; the Vong are. He chooses to protect his family at what cost? Will our relationship be irreparably harmed?"   
  
Syal put her hand on Jag's arm in a comforting gesture. "Give him time son. Jaina certainly made significant steps toward that end by showing up at dinner. I know he will eventually see her for the wonderful woman she is, as I do. Your father is a proud man, but not too proud to admit he is wrong. He will come around eventually."   
  
Jag's brow furrowed in thought. "He still thinks of me like a green recruit at the academy, not a man capable of forging his own path."   
  
Syal knew this was the farthest from the truth. She also knew it was not her place to offer advice to her son on this matter. Jag and Soontir would have to come to that understanding on their own. Syal studied her son before continuing. A question tugging at her heart begged to be heard. "You won't be coming back after the war, will you Jag?"   
  
Jag did not speak immediately; he just looked ahead, knowing his answer would not please her. " No, I won't. Not if Jaina still wants me." He did not express his other fear, that one or both of them would not make it through the war.   
  
Syal understood her son well enough to know his unspoken fear. "You worry about her. She takes a lot of risks."   
  
"Risks that could end this war sooner. Jaina would not be the woman I love if she didn't take those risks."   
  
"Even so, it is hard on both of you. This holy war her uncle spoke of, it means even more danger for both of you."   
  
Jag touched his mother's arm with his free hand. "Not for me, that is why we aren't open about our relationship. I would scream it from the highest point, if she would let me, but Jaina insists that no one else be endangered by the Trickster gambit. If there is one thing I have learned about Jaina, it is not to cross her when she sets her mind to something. She would leave me first. Besides, Kyp is going to be there to protect her."   
  
Jag was not sure if he added the last part for his mother's benefit or his own. Syal detected something in his voice. "Does it bother you that Jaina will spend so much time with another man?"   
  
"I trust Jaina, and Kyp is a good friend to her and me. They have a relationship I can never understand, like a special connection only Jedi can have. It is not love though. I have learned to respect it; not fear it. I am grateful for everything he has done for both of us. Kyp saved Jaina on Hapes and me at Borleias.   
  
"Then I must thank this Kyp for saving my son and the woman he loves." Syal paused for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you two find time together, if you have to be secretive?"   
  
Jag heaved a sigh. "That is the trick. We spend as much time as we can in groups of people, like at the mess or simming. Otherwise we sneak every moment we can. There really are so few times we can be alone. Other than dinner the other night, we haven't even had a real date. What I wouldn't give for a whole day alone with her. Sometimes I just want to kidnap her and runaway."   
  
Syal walked silently next to Jag. She thought back to a time long ago when she had runaway with Jag's father. Syal hoped her husband and son could come to an understanding soon. They were, after all, not so different as they believed.

* * *

Kyp had not said much since he and Jaina had sat down in the mess. Jaina could tell that Kyp was troubled about the events earlier in the morning. She was never one to avoid an uncomfortable situation.   
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier."   
  
Kyp did not look up from his plate, where he rearranged the contents more than removed them. "Don't apologize." There was an awkward pause. Jaina waited for the Master to organize his thoughts. Kyp brought his eyes to hers. "I know we've been figuring out what our partnership, if that is what you want to call it, means, but there are still some things…" Kyp's voice trailed off as he looked back down at his plate.   
  
Jaina reached across the table and stopped his hand that was absent-mindedly twirling his utensil. "Maybe Uncle Luke shouldn't have asked you to do this."   
  
Kyp stared at her hand. "No, I wouldn't want it to be anyone else. It's not that. I love you Jaina. I mean, I am not in love with you, but you are my best friend. You can't forget though that I am still just a man, and you are a beautiful young woman, who is way too confident in her own skin. There are limits of control even for a Jedi Master."   
  
Pulling her hand away uncomfortably, Jaina averted her eyes as she felt the heat of a blush warm her cheeks. "I won't let it happen again."   
  
Kyp put down his utensil and stopped her hand from withdrawing. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Jaina. I don't even think you see yourself like all the men on base do."   
  
"What do you mean?" Jaina jerked her hand away.   
  
"You don't see the way men follow you with their eyes?"   
  
Jaina nodded from side to side. Kyp grinned teasingly.   
  
"I think if they knew your heart belonged to Fel, they would all throw themselves into a Sarlacc pit. You must know. I mean Jag must go crazy when the two of you…Oh."   
  
Jaina slammed her hands on the table. "Durron, get out of my head."   
  
"I just assumed the two of you must have…Sorry. None of my business."   
  
They both sat quietly pondering where to go from there. A smirk crept across Kyp's lips. "Jag must have will-power made of steel."   
  
Jaina's face became still, not revealing the questions stirring underneath it, her eyes turned aside. Kyp tapped the table to get Jaina's attention. "Hey, don't go there. Trust me, he wants you. It's not that."   
  
Jaina heaved a sigh. "I feel like we never get more than brief moments together; we are fighting timing and opportunity every step of the way. It's not like we can even go to each other's rooms."   
  
"A little too obvious, huh?"   
  
"Or jump each other in our fighters."   
  
"Ooo, cramped."   
  
"Or make use of…"   
  
Kyp held his hand up. "I get the picture."   
  
Jaina was on a roll though. "Or he's on patrol or I'm on patrol or we are all blasting Vong." Jaina grew more agitated. "Or we are just plain exhausted." Jaina flopped back in her chair. "What I wouldn't give for a day alone, without this blasted war."   
  
A voice came from behind Jaina. "I know what you mean."   
  
Jaina twisted in her chair to greet the new arrival. "Hi Zekk." She pushed her tension aside and presented him with a smile. Zekk was holding a plate overflowing with food. Jaina patted the seat next to her, glad for the sudden distraction. "Join us."   
  
Kyp did not express the same enthusiasm to see the other Jedi. "The food is not that good Zekk," he noted eying Zekk's plate.   
  
Zekk sat down next to Jaina, placing his tray on the table in front of him. "Anything is better than the rations on that refugee ship." Zekk turned to Jaina as he scooped a heaping of food onto his utensil. "By the way, thanks for the help out there." He shoveled in a mouthful of food.   
  
"All in a day's work. Sorry about Campur and Palu."   
  
Zekk swallowed. "There was probably nothing you could have done. The Brigaders had pretty much gutted their ship before Twin Suns arrived."   
  
"I know. I think the Peace Brigade make me madder than the Vong. How can they slaughter innocent people like that, or sell them as slaves. Don't they have any respect for life?" Jaina's voice grew more agitated as she went on.   
  
"Down girl," Kyp laughed at Jaina before turning his attention to their guest. "So Zekk, what are you doing here still? Don't you have a new assignment from the Council yet?"   
  
Zekk eyed the Master. "Anxious to get rid of me, Kyp?"   
  
Jaina laughed. "Don't be silly Zekk. We are all happy you're here. Right Kyp?"   
  
Kyp smirked as he took a bite.   
  
"I asked Luke if I could stay awhile and fly with Blackmoon Squadron while Mara leads her new squadron. What are they called, Jade's Dozen, or something like that."   
  
Kyp bristled at the remark, but Jaina flashed a big grin, failing to notice the tension between the two men. "That's great," Jaina replied enthusiastically.   
  
Zekk perked up at Jaina's response, forgetting all about Kyp. "You think so?"   
  
Jaina nodded. "We can use all the Jedi pilots available." Zekk was a Jedi Knight so he hid his disappointment to her response, but Kyp was a Master, the emotion did not go unnoticed in his eyes.   
  
Jaina pushed back her chair. "Zekk, sorry but Kyp and I have to run, we have a patrol coming up shortly."   
  
"I understand. Maybe we can get together to spar later – if you have time."   
  
Jaina stood, and put her hand on Zekk's shoulder. "I would love to." Kyp watched as Zekk placed his hand on Jaina's hand.   
  
"Be careful Jaina. I worry about you with this Yunchavral stuff."   
  
"Thanks. I will; besides, I have the Master here to be my protector." Jaina smiled across the table at Kyp, who was still seated. "Aren't you coming?"   
  
"I will be right behind you. I want to talk to Zekk for a minute."   
  
"Okay, see you at the hangar."   
  
Jaina gave Zekk an affectionate squeeze on his hand before spinning on her heel. As she sauntered out of the mess hall, Kyp and Zekk both watched her go. When the Master knew Jaina was out of earshot, he turned to the younger man.   
  
"Zekk, I know why you are here, and you need to let it go."   
  
Zekk, obviously in better control of his emotions now that Jaina was gone, revealed nothing to Kyp. "I don't know what you mean."   
  
"You want to start something with Jaina. If you are planning to confess your love after all these years and abandoning her on Hapes, forget it. I am warning you now. Jaina has enough troubles without you throwing yourself at her feet."   
  
Zekk remained a blank slate. "The relationship between Jaina and I is none of your business, Kyp. I would appreciate it if you would keep it that way. You aren't her keeper."   
  
Kyp stood from his seat and leaned over the table, his eyes flashing with anger. "Don't cross me Zekk. If I find out you did something to upset her, you will answer to me."   
  
Zekk returned the glare. "I would never do anything to hurt her, unlike some people I know. Jaina is awfully forgiving of those who do hurt her, isn't she Master Durron?"   
  
Spurred by the biting truth of the younger man's words, the Jedi Master required every ounce of his control to keep from grabbing Zekk by his tunic and shaking him senseless. "You have been warned," he spit at the younger man before sweeping out of the room.   
  
Zekk did not fail to miss the heat of Kyp's anger boiling in the Force across the room. He inhaled and exhaled sharply before slumping in his chair. Zekk was sure facing off with Kyp took as much courage as staring down a voxyn.  
  
The debriefing following Twin Suns mission had taken longer than Jaina had expected. She had sent Kyp back to the barracks, assuring him she could make the trip back without an escort. Kyp had left her reluctantly, and now she felt him reaching out for her in the Force. She felt Kyp's relief when he realized she was just heading down the hall to her apartment.   
  
When Jaina got there, she went straight to the door between the two apartments and keyed it open. Kyp was sprawled on the bed still in his flight suit, his boots resting on the floor. Kyp propped his head up on his right hand facing her.   
  
He yawned lazily. "I don't miss going to debriefings. That definitely is one plus to giving up your squadron."   
  
Jaina stood with her feet apart, hands on her hips. "Don't enjoy your rest too much, we have a reception to go to this evening."   
  
Kyp rolled himself up, dropping his feet over the side of the bed. "Are you kidding? This was our only chance to get decent sack time."   
  
"No joke. I am not any happier than you about it either, but the rest of the Chiss battle group came in today. The Chiss are holding a reception on their flagship tonight. All squadron commanders have orders to attend." Jaina paused, thinking for a moment. "I suppose you don't really have to come, seeing as you aren't a commander anymore."   
  
Kyp ran his hands through his messed hair. "Oh no, Luke said I go where you go, no exceptions."   
  
The corners of Jaina's mouth turned down. "But you said you were tired. I am sure there are no Peace Brigade or Vong spies on the Chiss ship. You could catch up on your sleep while I…"   
  
"No but's. I wasn't even comfortable leaving you at the debriefing even though you were a building away. There is no way you are going up to the Chiss flagship without me. I don't like this anymore than you, but we are just going to have to get used to it."   
  
Jaina thought it best not to argue the point. "Can you at least not shadow me all night?"   
  
"I will respect your space as long as you respect my wishes."   
  
Jaina thought for a moment. "Agreed. Get cleaned up, we are leaving with my parents in the Falcon in an hour."   
  
Jaina left Kyp to his preparations, closing the door between the two apartments. She sat down at the small table by the kitchenette and pulled off her boots, letting them fall on the floor. Jaina deliberated over what to wear for the evening and settled on her dress uniform. Kyp would wear his Jedi robes, but Jaina was going as a squadron commander representing the military. She rose and headed for the closet in the bedroom, hoping her dress uniform was pressed. If not, she was going to have to beg Threepio off her parents.   
  
As Jaina stepped into the bedroom, she halted abruptly, her breath caught in her throat. Jaina gawked at the sight before her. Flower petals were scattered across her bed. A small black box sat in the middle of the bed, resting with a piece of paper folded over. Jaina walked over and picked up the box and note. She thumbed open the note.   
  
_My dearest Jaina,   
  
Here is a small token of my love. I hope this gift reminds you of my constant devotion while you have it with you. I look forward to seeing you tonight. Even if we are not together in body, you will be in my heart.   
  
You are my everything.   
  
Jagged_   
  
Jaina put the note back on the bed before slowly opening the small case. Resting on the soft black material inside was a platinum chain holding an intricate replication of a clawcraft, of the same material. Jaina pinched the chain between her thumb and forefinger, pulling it out of the box for a closer inspection. Jaina peered at the charm, amazed at the detail.   
  
In the center, where the ball of the craft sat was cradled a Corellian heart stone which was worked into the design. Jaina let out a little gasp. Heart stones, a rare and priceless gem, were meant to express the giving of one's heart to another.   
  
Jaina lowered herself down on the edge of the bed. She took the necklace and hooked it around her neck. The charm fell down below her collarbone, just far enough to be hidden behind most clothes. Jaina fingered the charm before wrapping it in her hand and falling back on the bed of petals.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 9   
TKL/abm


	10. Daddy's Girl

**CHAPTER 10** **– Daddy's Girl**  
  
Jaina ran her fingers along the rim of her dress uniform collar. After an hour of politely meeting Chiss and Alliance dignitaries, the stiff material was beginning to bother her neck. She would always be more comfortable dressed in a tank and grease stained coveralls than uniforms and all the trimmings, no matter how good people thought she looked in one. To add to Jaina's discomfort, her mother had inflicted her with tight braids intricately wound into a bun that made her scalp itch.  
  
"Bet you wish you had worn your Jedi robes instead."  
  
Jaina scowled at Kyp, who had not left her side all evening despite their earlier agreement. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Durron?"  
  
Jaina peered past Kyp and saw Syal Fel approaching. It was the first time all evening she had seen any of Jag's family other than in the receiving line, where General Fel had curtly greeted her. Jaina wondered if they had conspired to purposely avoid her for fear of repercussions from the Baron.  
  
"Good evening, Lieutenant Colonel Solo. I trust you have enjoyed your evening so far."  
  
Jaina bowed her head to Jag's mother, offering only a polite smile, afraid to reveal too much to casual observers. "Good evening, Mrs. Fel. The Chiss have been gracious hosts."  
  
Syal motioned to Kyp. "Will you introduce me to your companion?"  
  
Jaina glanced at Kyp, before addressing Syal. "Mrs. Fel, this is Master Kyp Durron."  
  
Kyp performed his most extravagant bow. "It is an honor to meet the famed Wynissa Starflare." Jaina envied the grace Kyp exhibited meeting such a famous woman, so unlike her initial blundering.  
  
The older woman's eyes twinkled with amusement. She looked past her two guests, spying her younger son and daughter talking to a Chiss pilot. Syal brought her gaze back to Jaina, before leaning closer to the young woman.  
  
"Jaina, do you think you could do me a favor? Briaun, over there, has been following poor Rane around all night. She might be more inclined to leave his side if you spoke with her. I am sure you understand how mothers have the ability to embarrass their children when they are around others."  
  
Jaina nodded, recalling how she hated her mother's interference at that age. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
"If you could just send her back over here, I would appreciate it."  
  
Jaina turned to collect her charge. Before Kyp could follow, Syal touched his arm politely. "Master Durron, may I have a word with you." Kyp watched Jaina leave, before facing Syal and giving the woman his attention.  
  
Jaina weaved across the room. She could see Jag speaking with some Chiss officers, past him was General Fel deep in conversation with Shawnkyr Nuruodo. On the other side of the room, Jaina spied her mother and father mingling with several Chiss dignitaries. She could sense her father's usual uneasiness with such functions blaring loudly in the Force.  
  
Both Rane and his fellow Chiss pilot popped to attention as Jaina approached. "Hello, Lieutenant Fel. I came to steal away your sister." Jaina flashed her classic Solo grin at Briaun, trying to befriend Jag's little sister.  
  
Jag's brother appeared grateful for the rescue. Briaun's face lit up as she turned toward Jaina's voice. Despite her initial fears, it appeared Jaina had another ally in the Fel family, possibly even two more. "Jaina, how nice to see you."  
  
Rane reprimanded his sister. "Briaun, address Lieutenant Colonel Solo with due respect."  
  
Jaina held a hand up to restrain Rane. "It's perfectly fine. Briaun isn't in the military yet. Jaina is quite acceptable." She turned to Briaun. "Lieutenant Colonel Solo is such a mouthful anyway." Jaina addressed Rane and his companion again. "Would you Lieutenants be so kind to excuse us, please?"  
  
Jaina motioned for the youngest Fel to follow her. Briaun obliged. Jaina walked until they were out of earshot of the two pilots, then faced the girl. Jaina noted how much she looked like Jag, the same black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
Briaun spoke first. "So Mom sent you to rescue Rane from his pesky little sister I take it."  
  
Jaina immediately took note that the girl was much like her brother in ways other than looks. Jaina thought about fibbing but decided the truth was the best course. "Yes, but who wants to listen to boring pilot talk all day?"  
  
"Isn't that what you do?"  
  
"Well it's my job, so it's different I suppose."  
  
"I want to be a pilot just like you and lead my own squadron someday."  
  
"Why not just like Jag or Rane?"  
  
"Jag's too rigid, and Rane isn't as good as either of you. Besides you have a flare about you, and you are a woman. That's what I want. I bet you aren't afraid of anything."  
  
Jaina laughed. "That is the farthest from the truth. I'm afraid of a lot of things."  
  
"I find that hard to believe. I mean look what you've done, challenging the Vong directly. It takes a lot of courage to do something like that."  
  
"I suppose it does, but it's not what I always want to do. Sometimes I would just like to be a normal girl doing normal things girls my age do. This is what I do because I have to."  
  
"Oh." Briaun was surprised by the revelation.  
  
Jaina looked beyond the girl to Syal, who was looking their way. The former actress still had Kyp's undivided attention. _It must be an interesting conversation_, Jaina thought. Syal almost appeared to have a mischievous air to her as she glanced their way. Jaina looked down at Briaun.  
  
"I think your mother wants you."  
  
The corners of Briaun's mouth turned down in a pout. "She is such a fun killer."  
  
Jaina held her hands up in front of her chest in a defensive posture. "Hey, don't kill the messenger." Out of the corner of her eye, Jaina could see Jag watching the whole scene. Although he did not show it, she could tell he was quite amused at the interaction.  
  
"It's okay. Better you than her. Well I better get over there before she does come embarrass me. Bye, Jaina."  
  
Jaina waved to the girl before hurrying back to where Rane had been. Both Rane and his Chiss counterpart were leaving for other parts of the reception. She called to Jag's brother as she moved after him through the crowd. "Lieutenant Fel, may I have a word with you."  
  
The Chiss pilot acknowledged Rane's obligation and continued on his way. "Certainly, Lieutenant Colonel Solo."  
  
Jaina pulled Rane over to a discreet corner. "I won't keep you. I just hoped I could ask a favor in return for freeing you from your shadow."  
  
Rane raised an eyebrow in curiosity; Jaina noted how Jag had the same peculiar habit. "Anything for you, Lieutenant Colonel."  
  
Jaina held out her hand to the lieutenant. In her palm rested a small folded paper. Jaina had prepared the note earlier, waiting for the opportune moment to deliver it. "Could you pass this on to your brother as soon as possible?"  
  
Rane discreetly accepted the paper, slipping it into his pants' pocket. The grin on his face was as subtle as Jag's, but his eagerness to assist her was evident in the Force. "It will be done directly."  
  
"Thank you, Rane." Jaina nodded as Rane executed a formal bow before about-facing, heading in Jag's direction. Jaina glanced across the room and spied Kyp being entertained by both Fel women now. She dampened herself in the Force as she made a dash for the exit, praying Kyp would not notice her disappearance before she accomplished her task.

* * *

Jag watched Jaina flee the room as he headed to the side where his brother had wordlessly summoned him. Rane slipped his brother the note from Jaina.  
  
"I think the Lieutenant Colonel wanted you to have this."  
  
Rane eyed his brother as he scanned the paper. The grin on Jag's face was evident.

_Don't keep the Goddess waiting. Meet me at the Falcon in ten minutes.  
  
JS_

Jag closed the note and stuffed it in his pocket before looking around the room for a fitting escape vector.  
  
"I've been summoned."  
  
"Then by all means, don't disappoint her."

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_ sat amid an assortment of spacecraft flown to the Talion by various Alliance dignitaries attending the reception. Jag Fel, dressed in his black dress uniform adorned with red blood stripes, strode across the hangar toward the famous ship. After checking to be sure he was not seen, Jag ducked his head to avoid striking it on the ship as he proceeded up the boarding ramp.  
  
When he arrived at the top of the ramp, a hand reached out of the adjoining corridor and yanked Jag out of the bay's line of sight. His shoulders hit the wall hard. Jag started to protest, but Jaina's hands came up around his neck, pulling him down to her. Elevated on her toes, she pressed her lips into his. Jag let out a small moan in surprise. He then started kissing her back, his hands coming up to grasp her tiny waist.  
  
Jaina pulled away momentarily. "You're late," she panted between kisses.  
  
"I got away as soon as I could," he breathed back, quieting her by sucking on her lower lip. Jaina pulled away and then returned her lips to his mouth. As abruptly as the kiss began, it ended with Jaina pulling back.  
  
"Stang!" Jaina swore as she ran for the ramp controls. Jaina activated the ramp and punched a locking code into the keypad.  
  
Jag watched curiously. "Problems?"  
  
"Kyp's looking for me. I can't believe it took him this long to realize I was gone." Jaina's comlink began to beep.  
  
"I think my mother has been entertaining him. They were still speaking when I snuck out. I have come to realize here in the Known Regions she tends to have that effect on men." The comlink became insistent. "Are you going to get that?"  
  
Jaina pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it on. "Solo here," she said indignantly.  
  
"Jaina, if the Vong don't kill you I may have to. Head back this way. I will meet you halfway." Jaina could feel Kyp's perturbed presence growing closer.  
  
"Negative. Enjoy the party. I just need a few minutes alone. Besides I thought we had a deal." Jaina grabbed Jag's hand pulling him along the corridor.  
  
"The deal was you were to do what I say. Remember? If I have to come all the way to you, I am going to be cranky." Kyp sounded annoyed.  
  
Jaina had pulled Jag into the same room where he remembered having dinner with her parents on the Hydian Way. "Kyp please, I'm on the Falcon. It's locked up tight, and Meewalh is prowling around outside. Oh yeah, I told her to kill any Jedi Masters trying to break into Dad's ship." Jaina could feel Kyp's emotions fluctuate and his movement slow.  
  
"Why do you need to be alone? Have I driven you crazy already?"  
  
Jag took the comlink. "Fifteen minutes, Durron. I promise to take good care of the Goddess."  
  
There was a pause. Jaina felt Kyp stop, and she smiled, sensing victory. "Fel, you owe me. If anything happens, remember I will kill you first."  
  
Jag grinned with victory. "Understood." He handed Jaina back her comlink after switching it off. "So to what do I owe this honor?" He grabbed Jaina by the waist, pulling her to him in one swift motion.  
  
Jaina wrapped her arms around Jag's neck. "I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
Jag grinned down at her. "I take it from the kiss a minute ago, you liked it."  
  
Jaina nodded as she stepped away. She began undoing the buttons on her dress uniform jacket. Jag's eyes lit up. "I love it," Jaina beamed as she peeled off the jacket. She stepped away to throw it over the gaming table. Jaina turned back to face Jag; he was shocked to see her unbuttoning the collar of her dress shirt. Jaina walked back toward him, all the while releasing buttons.  
  
Jag reached out and touched her hand, stopping her. "We only have fifteen minutes. Do you really think this wise?"  
  
Jaina flashed a wicked glare at her suitor. "Why Jag Fel, did you think one bauble would merit my unbridled passion? Jaina took her hand from where he stopped it at the button just below her collarbone and reached inside her shirt. She pulled out the charm in the shape of a clawcraft for him to see. Jag's face flooded with joy as he saw it there in her hand.  
  
Jaina looked from the charm to Jag. "It will never leave me so you will always be close to my heart."  
  
Jag was so happy he could not think of words to express his emotion. Instead, he bent over to kiss her. Jaina opened her mouth, inviting him in. Jag savored the taste of her like a refreshing drink. He left her lips for a moment and stepped back. Behind him was the seat to the datastation. Jag sat down, dragging Jaina with him. He scooped her up by the waist and eased her slight form onto his lap, her legs straddling his.  
  
Jag kissed her neck as his arms went under hers and encircled her back, pulling her closer still. Jaina's hands brushed his shoulders before landing in his hair. The sensation of her fingertips caressing his scalp radiated like ice water down his spine. One hand freed another button and then brushed aside the shirt, exposing her shoulder. His hand stroked the smoothness of her skin. Jag's lips dropped lower to brush her collarbone, captivated by the sweet taste beneath his lips. The fresh scent of her skin filled his mind, drowning his thoughts.  
  
"Any further, Colonel, and you'll be a dead man." Jag jolted out of his reverie by the fierce growl from behind him, standing in one swift motion. Jag lifted Jaina as he went; she landed gently on her feet as he supported her waist. Jag spun around and came face to face with Han Solo. Few things intimidated Jag, but the sight before him surely was one of them. He did not need Jedi senses to feel the fury emanating from the man.  
  
Han's eyes drilled into the man who had been romantically entangled with his daughter a few moments ago. Jag had sense enough to not look away. "Fel, when I talked about having children, I wasn't suggesting that you have them with my daughter."  
  
Jaina, who had been frantically fastening her shirt buttons behind Jag, emerged from behind her shield, stepping between the two men. "Dad, stop it. It wasn't _that_ bad."  
  
Han's eyes darted from Jag to Jaina. She actually fell back from his glare, leaning into Jag, who naturally put his hand to her waist to support her. The touch further incensed the older Corellian. "In the _Falcon_, Jaina Solo. With a Fel no less."  
  
Han grabbed Jaina by the wrist, jerking her away from Jag. "I want an explanation right now. What is going on with..." Han stopped in mid-sentence as his eye caught the flash of a ruby red gem encased in a small pendant in the shape of a clawcraft dangling over her shirt. He cradled it in his free hand. "You've got to be kidding. Don't tell me you are serious with this flyboy, young lady." He squeezed her wrist even harder.  
  
Jaina winced. "Yes." She swallowed. "Very."  
  
Han spun away from them both, throwing his hands in the air. "Great, my daughter has the hots for a Corellian pilot. I guess it's fitting, isn't it? Paybacks from some horrible misdeed I performed in my youth." Han spun back to the couple and flew in Jag's face, pointing a finger into his chest. "I don't like this one bit, Fel, not my daughter and a pilot. You don't deserve her."  
  
Jag stood his ground. "You are absolutely correct, sir. I don't deserve her."  
  
The admission caught Han off-guard; he lowered his threatening hand to his side. In a slightly milder tone he said, "What are your intentions, Colonel?"  
  
"I love Jaina. I have only her best interest at heart."  
  
Han's eyes squinted as he blew back up, his fist clenching. "It didn't look like her best interest you were sucking on a minute ago."  
  
Jaina could feel her father teetering on the blade's edge of control. "Dad!"  
  
Han shot Jaina the Solo-kid-you-are-in-big-trouble look. "What?"  
  
Jaina positioned a hand on her father's chest and started to push him back to place herself between the two men. It was at that moment, the pain hit her, flaring behind her eyes. Jaina grabbed at her temples as she doubled over. "Not now," she begged.  
  
It took both men a second to realize something was wrong. Jag reached for Jaina as her father came to her other side. Together, both men guided her to the seat.

* * *

_The tall man stood with his legs spread apart and hands clasped behind his back on the balcony overlooking a vast lake. Towering cliffs jutted out of the water surrounding the lake. Padmé approached Anakin silently, not wanting to disturb him. She watched him enjoy the peace of the morning for a minute, before turning to leave.  
  
It was then that he spoke. "Don't go."  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt your meditation."  
  
"I wasn't meditating, just thinking."  
  
Padmé walked up next to his side, looking at the same view he was admiring.  
  
"What were you thinking about, Ani?"  
  
"About you." Anakin reached for Padmé with his real hand, leaving his lifeless attachment behind his back.  
  
Padmé gazed at his hand enveloping hers. "What about me?"  
  
Anakin looked away from her, taking in the beauty all around them. He realized that this was the perfect moment he had waited so long for. Anakin returned his eyes to the beautiful woman beside him, so much more breathtaking than the sights all around. He pulled Padmé around so she was facing him. His angel gazed up. "Padmé."  
  
"Yes, Ani."  
  
"You are the only thing perfect in my life, my one true happiness, my peace." Anakin stopped to gather his thoughts. She waited silently for him to continue. "Padmé, I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"  
  
Padmé held her breath, her mind reeling with the unexpected question. The events of the past month had forced her to admit her true feelings for Anakin. There had been little time since then to sort through the myriad of questions that had surfaced since. Marriage had not been one of the thoughts that had been granted time.  
  
"Anakin, you can't give up the Jedi Order now. They need you more than ever with the prospect of this war."  
  
Anakin looked at Padmé, wanting her to understand what he had to say. "No, I don't think either of us can give up our lives. They are our gifts to be used for the good of all, but that shouldn't mean we have to deny ourselves one small bit of happiness. You are all I have left in this life, and without you I cannot go on."  
  
"Can't we just know in our hearts that we love each other. Isn't that enough?"  
  
Anakin abruptly turned away, releasing her hand. "No, it's not enough. I need you. Without Mother I have no one left who understands me, who loves me, except you. Why don't you understand?"  
  
Padmé heard the frustration and anger well up in his voice. It was the side of him she feared, but could control with just a touch. Padmé placed her hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, this is so sudden. I'm sorry you just caught me unprepared. Will you allow me a day to consider it?"  
  
Anakin turned back to Padmé, hope filling his face. "I cannot ask for more. I will leave you to your thoughts." He leaned over and placed his lips on her forehead._  
  
The vision seemed to take minutes to Jaina, but only seconds passed for Jag and Han. As Jaina returned to the conscious plane the pain in her head reignited, and she let out a small moan.  
  
Jag's concerned voice came through first. "Jaina, what's wrong?"  
  
Still clutching her head, Jaina answered. "It's nothing. I'll be fine in a minute."  
  
Her father's voice echoed in Jaina's head. "Nothing? It sure didn't look like nothing to me."  
  
Jaina sat back up and brushed off the event with a wave of her hand. "I have been having some headaches since the crash. I already have an appointment with Cilghal for tomorrow to clear this all up."  
  
Jaina knew that the best thing would be to get up and shake the whole thing off, showing them she was fine. She went to rise shakily, both men put out their hands to offer support. Jaina instinctively reached for Jag. Han was surprised to see his daughter take the other man's assistance. All her life, Jaina had fiercely defended her independence. It was an awakening for the elder Solo.  
  
Jaina squeezed Jag's hand then let go to cross the room using the Force to steady herself. She scooped up her dress uniform jacket and threw it over her arm. As she turned back to the two men, Jaina forced a smile and finished buttoning the collar of her shirt. She had no desire to continue with the confrontation between Jag and her father. Seizing the opportunity, she decided to cut it off at the pass. "See, all better. We had best get back to the reception before anyone suspects something."  
  
Jag took that as a cue from Jaina to make his exit. "If you are sure you are okay," Jag traversed the room, stopping in front of her, "...I will leave." He gently took her hands, one in each of his. "But first, I want you to promise me that you will make your appointment tomorrow."  
  
Jaina squeezed his hands, looking down at them. She lifted her head to gaze in the green pools that were his eyes. "I promise."  
  
Jag bent down and kissed her forehead. "Bye, my love. I know you are in the best of hands," he whispered. He faced Han, who had been observing the whole exchange as if it were a surreal event. "Good evening, sir."  
  
"I'll be seeing you later, son," Han muttered.  
  
Jag made a hasty exit, never looking back. As Jaina followed Jag with her eyes, she put on her jacket, one arm at a time. After Jag was gone, Jaina swiveled to face her father.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Han asked, concern awash in his face; the anger of a few minutes ago forgotten.  
  
"Fine, they pass quickly. Kyp couldn't sense anything untoward."  
  
"All right young lady, so when did this happen?"  
  
Jaina flashed her father the same innocent face that had saved her many times before as she finished buttoning her jacket. "What happen, Daddy?"  
  
"You know what I mean." Han threw his finger at his daughter. "You and Fel."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, it's been a while."  
  
Han flopped down at the gaming table. He ran his hand through his graying hair. "A while, huh. Does your mother know about this?"  
  
Jaina nodded.  
  
Han was visibly disturbed that he had been kept in the dark. Jaina tried to sooth his emotions. "She just found out. We have been trying to keep it a secret with the whole Goddess façade. It's not because I didn't want you to know."  
  
Han shot Jaina a look of disbelief.  
  
"Okay, so I was worried you might overreact and roast Jag or worse. Then everyone would know. Besides if General Fel's reaction is any indication, nothing good could be expected from you. All Corellians are so alike."  
  
Han's body bristled at the implication that the Baron found fault with his only daughter. "What did Fel do?"  
  
"Let's just say he is not my biggest fan. I think being a Jedi is not to my advantage in this situation."  
  
Han chuckled. "You can thank Mara for that. She single-handedly blew up his entire fleet years ago on Nirauan. Can't fault the guy for being insecure about his son being tangled up with a female Jedi after that."  
  
"Dad, you're not siding with him, are you?  
  
"No. Me and Fel on the same side - impossible."  
  
It had all become a bit much for Han. He had learned to deal with and even accept his daughter being a fighter pilot and a Jedi, but being a woman that was more than he was prepared for. "Are you happy? I mean you seem happier."  
  
Han suddenly realized nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered was his daughter, who had been floundering on the brink of hopelessness, seemed to have found a peace in the last couple of months. It all became so clear.  
  
"Yes, I am happy."  
  
Han reached up and pulled Jaina down on his lap, crushing her in his tight embrace. "Okay, then I am, too. I'll leave Fel alone. Any trouble though, and he answers to me."  
  
Jaina hugged her father back. _That went better than I could have hoped_, she thought to herself.  
  
It was in this quiet moment between father and daughter that had become so rare that they felt the _Falcon_ shake beneath them. Jaina's danger sense recognized the heightened anxiety all around and an increase of activity throughout the Chiss flagship. The comm beeped; Jaina knew who was calling.  
  
"Kyp, what is it?" Jaina called as she ran for the cockpit. Han was right on her heels.  
"Looks like a Vong attack. They couldn't have picked a better time. I've got your mom. We're on our way."  
  
Jaina threw down the comlink to free her hands to work the cockpit controls. She had flown with her father enough to know what needed to be done. Han worked hurriedly beside her.  
  
"Sithspit. All the other squadron commanders up here have their ships. I need to get back down to the base with Kyp."  
  
"Don't worry, honey. We'll get you planetside, even if we have to blast our way through."  
  
Out of the cockpit window, fighters could be seen scrambling out of the hangar, some individual Alliance craft making a dash for their squadrons, other complete Chiss squads already in attack formation. Jaina tapped on one of the indicator lights that was shining red on the control panel. "Dad, that starboard maneuvering thruster is acting up again."  
  
"Keep going here. It will take me just a second to fix it." Han dashed out of the cockpit.  
  
Jaina could hear him mutter, "I hope," as he left. She sat down in the pilot's seat and put on the headset to monitor the comm chatter. Leia and Kyp could be seen running across the chaotic hangar through the transparisteel. Past them a familiar clawcraft was lifting on its repulsors.  
  
Jaina keyed the comm to Jag's private frequency. "Be safe," was all she said. The only reply was a comm click as his craft flew out of the bay. He knew she would be able read his shared sentiments through the Force.  
  
The _Falcon_ rocked every so often with the force of a concussion rolling through the Star Destroyer. Jaina felt Kyp and her mother arrive on the ship. She hollered at her father. "Dad, is it fixed?"  
  
From down the corridor she could hear him bellow, "Almost."  
  
Leia and Kyp came into the cockpit. Leia took the co-pilot's chair and assisted Jaina with the startup procedure. Suddenly, the maneuvering thruster light turned from red to green. Jaina did not hesitate to initiate the repulsors and turn the ship toward the hangar door. All the while she called for clearance from the _Talion_ control. A clearance order came through immediately. Without a thought, Jaina slammed the ship forward, exiting the hangar at breakneck speed. Kyp was using the Force to stay upright, while her mother clutched the control panel.  
  
Han could be heard yelling, "Hold on a minute, yoouuung laa...," followed by the crashing of tools. "Dammit, Jaina." Jaina heard him, but did not have time to bother; ahead was a sea of coral. She immediately threw the freighter into a starboard roll, threading between two skips.  
  
Han appeared in the door to the cockpit, clutching the frame as the _Falcon_ performed a dive under a flurry of skips. "Okay, I see you've got it under control." Flashes from the ventral quad ion cannon tore through a crossing coral skipper. "I guess I'll just go help Meewalh in the top turret."  
  
Although there were skips everywhere, Jaina observed none of them appeared to be targeting the _Falcon_. Instead all the Yuuzhan Vong firepower was concentrated on the Chiss vessels. Shots were now tearing out of both ion cannons, but they were hardly necessary as the _Falcon_ broke out of the battle after a minute of dodging coral and raced for the planet. Further away in geosynchronous orbit above the Mon Calamari capital, the Alliance fleet headed by the _Mon Adapyne_, General Farlander in command, was fighting back an assault as well.  
  
Kyp was the first to comment on the scene. "Kind of a weak looking attack if they are going after the capital."  
  
Jaina nodded as she listened to the comm. "No landing forces either."  
  
Han returned to the cockpit, no longer needing to work the ion cannon. Jaina slid out of the pilot's seat. "She's all yours."  
  
Han swapped places with her. "Nice flying."  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled, distracted by a thought. Jaina began unbuttoning her jacket, as she stared out the window at the battle raging above them. "Dad, stop and turn around."  
  
Han gawked at her. "I thought you wanted to get back now?"  
  
"Just do it, Dad. I want to see the attack on the Chiss fleet."  
  
Han did as she asked making a sweeping turn about. Everyone studied the battle around the Chiss fleet intently. Jaina was the first to make an observation. "See, they are slowly drawing them further from the Alliance fleet." She traced the path with her finger across the window. Everyone else looked for what Jaina illustrated.  
  
Kyp saw it first. "Yeah, but to what end."  
  
"It reminds me of something. I can't quite place it..." Then it hit her.  
  
She and Kyp spoke the words at the same time. "Borleias."  
  
"Dad, get us down to the planet now."  
  
Jaina grabbed a headset and worked the comm unit as the _Falcon_ streaked for the planet. She tuned it to the command frequency. "Control, this is Twin Suns Lead on board the _Millennium Falcon_. I need to speak to General Antilles."  
  
A control officer responded after a brief pause. "Twin Suns Lead, General Antilles is still onboard the _Talion_ assisting the Chiss commander."  
  
Jaina did not even acknowledge the controller, switching immediately to the Chiss frequency. "Chiss Control, this is Twin Suns Lead, requesting to speak to General Antilles."  
  
The stilted accent of a Chiss responded. "Hold for General Antilles."  
  
Moments later a familiar voice answered. "Antilles here."  
  
"General, Twin Suns Lead. I'm heading planetside on the _Falcon_. From our perspective, I suspect some action similar to the Goddess jump that occurred at Borleias.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The Alliance fleet is just being kept busy with a weak attack force between the two fleets while the Chiss forces are being force-fed easy kills. The targets of opportunity are pulling the Chiss fleet away from ours."  
  
There was no immediate reply, probably while Wedge conferred with General Fel. "Twin Suns Lead, Chiss command feels risk is negligible."  
  
The _Falcon_ was now approaching the hangar, empty except two lone Twin Suns X-wings. "But General, respectfully, they don't have experience against the Vong. It shouldn't be that easy, no matter how good they are."  
  
The voice of General Fel boomed in the headset. "Twins Suns Lead, I suggest you get up there and help your fleet rather than worrying about ours. Fel out." His reply had been condescending and dismissive at best.  
  
Jaina threw down her headset. "Arrogant nerfherder. Kyp let's go."  
  
As the two pilots ripped out of the cockpit, Leia called from behind. "Be careful, honey."

* * *

The two remaining Twin Suns X-wings blasted out of the atmosphere, heading to meet their squadron. Jaina monitored the comm chatter as well as probed the Force. Twin Suns appeared to be faring well. They were all still flying; Lowie had done an admirable job leading them to this point.  
  
Something kept prodding Jaina in the back of her mind, a tickle of foreboding. She sunk into the Force trying to clear her mind. Kyp's voice interrupted her thought, the signal routed through her astromech droid.  
  
"Jaina, where the Sith are you going?"  
  
Jaina checked her heading and realized that in her few seconds of contemplation, she had veered toward the Chiss fleet. "Uh, don't know why that happened." She started to correct her course when it happened. Her target board began flashing with threats all arriving between the Chiss and Alliance fleets.  
  
Kyp commented first. "Looks like you can tell General Fel _I told you so_."  
  
Jaina watched the Chiss fleet fast becoming overwhelmed. "A trap, except this time the target is the whole Chiss fleet. I hate that I can almost think like those sick scarheads now. They want to destroy the Chiss fleet before they even get in the fight. I have to do something to stop them."  
  
Kyp's anxiety flared through their bond. "Not you. The Alliance fleet has to stop them. Let's get back to our squadron."  
  
Jaina held her course, contemplating her next move. A light came on for Jaina in her mind, illuminating a path. She switched over to the command frequency. "Control, tell the Chiss fleet the Goddess is coming."  
  
Kyp's voice boomed in her headset; his conviction thrust at her through their bond. "Oh no Jaina, don't even think about it."  
  
"Don't you see Kyp, it's Borleias all over again. We can do this; we have to do this. Our fleet will never get there in time. Besides they have problems of their own. The Chiss fleet will be defeated before our forces can get there."  
  
Kyp knew Jaina was right. He also knew the last time he and Jaina made a crazy run like this it almost cost them their lives. Kyp was sure he was getting too old for this. Before he could argue, Jaina had begun a wide sweep, not directly at the Chiss fleet, but across it. A move that was not at all what he expected.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Around. I'm going make a run straight through and lead them to our fleet. If the Goddess is what they want, then the Goddess is what they'll get."  
  
General Antilles' voice blared in her comm. "Lieutenant Colonel Solo, I don't know what you're planning, but you are requested to return to your squadron."  
  
"I have a plan. Please stand by." Jaina dictated an order to her droid, "Trick, transfer all power to shields and engines. We won't be needing lasers for this ride," before pressing the comm button again. "General, I can draw the Vong off the Chiss and lead them to our fleet. As General Fel pointed out before, we can dictate their response and use it to our advantage."  
  
"Twin Suns Lead, it's too risky."  
  
"Respectfully sir, I don't see any other way to salvage the position of the Chiss fleet. They are completely blocked in, and our fleet is tied up. The Goddess deems it a necessary risk."  
  
Wedge's started to sound annoyed. "Jaina Solo, turn your butt around and get back to base, you're off line as of now."  
  
"Sorry General..." Jaina rubbed her glove over the comm so it would fade in and out. A tactic she knew Wedge had employed many times before in his younger days. "...I'm having diffi...ty with the ...iss ...ignal band." She clicked off the comm button. "Trick, filter out any unnecessary comm chatter for me."  
  
Trick bleeped at her inquisitively.  
  
"I don't know, anything that isn't going to save our necks. I am going to have to concentrate for a while." Jaina commented to the emptiness of her cockpit. "General, you'll just have to court-martial me after I save some Chiss butts."  
  
Kyp and Jaina were now halfway around the Chiss fleet. He stared out of the cockpit at the sight. Being a Jedi Kyp was not afraid to die. He was more scared for Jaina. They would not kill her, not yet; they would capture her and do unthinkable things before killing her. _There is no death, only the Force._  
  
In the back of his mind Kyp could still hear the occasional calls from Wedge on his comm. He had turned down the volume, so he could still hear vital information, but not be distracted by the General's demands. Jaina's voice, routed through the astromech droid, drowned out Wedge's calls.  
  
"Stop thinking like that. I have too much to do still. Look, it's just like Lando's Folly, huh? Just a sea of rock. We can do this, you and me. Don't you see?" Jaina opened herself up to him; she blazed true in the Force. A newfound strength had taken a foothold in her soul. It practically drowned him. His courage renewed and strengthened, Kyp held onto her presence.  
  
As they started their run toward the heart of the battle, Jaina activated the special villip communicator Danni Quee had designed to speak to the Yuuzhan Vong commander. A tattooed face sneered back at her with a stunned expression. "Jeedai Solo, I see you have chosen to join us."  
  
"Tell your fleet Yun-Harla is back. She comes to bring death to your warriors."  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong commander laughed at her. "So the infidel is ready for the sacrifice. You will bring great honor to my clan."  
  
"It is your sacrifice I will witness. Come get me, you tattooed scum." Jaina smashed her hand on the device, silencing it.  
  
Jaina let her anger go with the destruction of the device and drenched herself in the Force, grabbing Kyp as she did. It took only a second for the union to happen; Jaina and Kyp became one as they entered the firestorm of skips.  
  
Side by side, Jaina and Kyp wound through the maze. They did not see the openings nor did they see targets. They simply felt the flow, like a stream knows its path. Their appearance had the desired effect. The entire Yuuzhan Vong fleet reacted to the pair of X-wings, completely abandoning their previous objective. The two ships looked like a comet with a tail of coral speeding through space in an insane flight.

* * *

Wedge and Soontir watched from the bridge of the _Talion_. Soontir was sure he had never seen anything so astonishing or foolhardy. So far the two Jedi had flowed through the assault without a scratch, but it surely could not last forever. To Jaina's credit, the entire Yuuzhan Vong fleet had changed their objective from conquering the Chiss fleet to pursuing the suicidal X-wings. Never would a Chiss or Imperial pilot be so bold in their tactics, defying orders and challenging such insurmountable odds.  
  
It became apparent that the skips were not trying to destroy the X-wings, but rather herd them toward one of the larger Vong frigates in an attempt to capture them. The two craft found a way around every net put in their way. Soontir was sure it would be short-lived; no one could defeat such odds, not even a Corellian.  
  
Wedge broke out of his trance as he saw the two X-wings break past the flagship. He had been silently willing them on; now he felt a glimmer of hope. Jaina truly was a Rogue Squadron alumni – making the impossible possible. Wedge was going to give her every chance to succeed.  
  
"Fel, get those squadrons attacking that trail of skips." He turned to the comm officer. "Notify my fleet to expect visitors and tell them I need Danni Quee on the horn now."  
  
The bridge came alive with activity. Even the Chiss were duly impressed. Everyone willed the two kamikaze pilots to make it one twist or turn further.  
  
Wedge whispered under his breath. "Come on, girl. Give me a chance to bust you back to ensign."

* * *

Jaina and Kyp flowed in the Force. There was no emotion, just peace. There was no else in the universe, just Jaina and Kyp. Before either of them realized it through the timeless blur, they were past the Chiss and heading to their own fleet. Skips were falling off the threat board as Chiss pilots made easy targets of them.  
  
Jacen's bond came alive in her mind. He was safe on the _Mon Adapyne_ now, helping coordinate the fight. Jaina sensed her comrades Lowie and Tesar lending their strength and then Luke, Mara and her mother, even Zekk was there. Through the connection with Jacen, Jaina knew Twin Suns was coming as well as the entire Alliance fleet. They were chasing the Yuuzhan Vong heading out from that battle to intercept the infidel twin from the opposite direction.  
  
Trick filtered through a message from General Antilles. "Twin Suns Lead, are you ready for some help?"  
  
Jaina clicked a response, signaling she was too busy to talk, but could listen.  
  
"I'll make this quick. Danni is prepared to activate a variation of your multiple goddess technique. When she gives you the signal, switch your gravitic transponder to an alternate signal."  
  
Jaina smiled to herself and silently thanked the Force. _So that was the way out._ She clicked her comm twice to acknowledge the order. Suddenly, the opposing attack was upon them. It quickly became a frenzied affair with skips coming from every direction.  
  
In unison, Jaina and Kyp broke into a steep climb away from the planet, spiraling around each other, pulling their pursuers up like a rising vortex. Jaina sensed a skip closing on her tail and yanked the yoke starboard, twisting the X-wing in a perpendicular route out of the funnel, standing the ship on its S-foils. Kyp's ship never left her side, like it was slaved to Jaina's stick.  
  
One skip managed to stay with the pair; Kyp fell back to cover Jaina. A clawcraft, the only ship capable of bettering the Jedi's maneuvers, blasted through the skip that had negated the shielding effect of its dovin basals to enhance maneuverability and keep up with the X-wings. The clawcraft wiggled as it blew past the two slower snubfighters.  
  
Kyp spoke for the first time since entering the battle. "Remind me to tell Jag we're even now."  
  
As the duo got lost in the fray again, Danni touched Jaina in the Force meld supplied by Jacen, her signal. Jaina thankfully switched her transponder, suggesting to Kyp to do the same through the Force. The Goddess ship appeared on the other side of the battle, and then another and another.  
  
On board the Yuuzhan Vong command ship, multiple villips lit up, all with the face of Jaina Solo. The skips, that pursued targets based on yammosk commands, not sight, became disoriented. All around, coral was roasting in the inferno of laser fire from every direction.  
  
Both Jaina and Kyp were suddenly exhausted. Their journey had taken its toll. A feeling came to them both. It was Luke telling them their work was done, to return to Mon Calamari. For once Jaina did not argue. The two X-wings swept out of the battle aiming for the planet's surface. Their presence would not make a difference from this point on; victory was certain.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
TKL/jj


	11. Misunderstandings

**CHAPTER 11**** - Misunderstandings**

Jaina and Kyp sat in their cockpits, both too exhausted to move. Jaina was sure she could fall asleep in the cockpit, she was so tired. In their shared bond, the two Jedi allowed the Force to flow around them, drawing on it for a renewal of strength, but not demanding of it like they had earlier.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed until the hangar became alive again with ships returning from the battle. Most of the first incoming were damaged fighters, but a slow trickle of intact craft followed. Jaina heard a voice from below her.

"Are you coming down Goddess?"

Jaina looked over the side of her ship and offered a tired smile to her partner. "If I can get my legs to work."

Jaina crawled out of the cockpit and lowered herself hand over hand down the ladder. Once on the ground, Jaina grabbed Kyp in a fierce hug. She felt as if her legs were going to buckle right there, but she held them firm. Kyp picked her petite body off the ground as he tightened his arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

Whoops and hollers began erupting throughout the bay as pilots and ground crew made their way to the pair. Jaina looked past Kyp at the approaching crowd. Corran Horn was the first to get to them. He slapped Kyp on the back as Jaina stepped away. "Nice going you two."

Kyp was almost embarrassed, not like the brazen, self-centered man he had once been. Congratulations abounded. A river of well-wishers swept past offering congratulations simultaneously, but Gavin Darklighter addressed the two directly.

"Don't think I will ever see anyone crazier than you two. There's a party starting down at the Rogue's rec room in your honor. I expect to see you there soon."

Jaina and Kyp smiled politely, sleep seemed such a more important priority. Most just passed through offering quick congratulations. Druin Glentaw, a Dozen's pilot stopped for a moment longer than most.

"Good job, Kyp, Jaina."

Kyp smiled graciously at his former pilot. "Thanks Drue."

"Will you be going to the party later?"

Kyp glanced at Jaina, hoping she was as tired as he. Jaina shrugged her shoulders. "We have to make an appearance."

Drue smiled at Kyp, touching him on the shoulder. "Good, I'll look for you."

Jaina raised an eyebrow at Kyp as the leggy blond Thyferran strutted away. The crowd began to diminish as the celebration headed for the barracks. Two last figures headed their way. Kyp grabbed Jaina by the shoulders and playfully shoved her to the side.

"Quick, run. I'll cover for you."

"Stop Kyp. I have to face the consequences of my actions eventually."

Jaina held her ground as the two generals got near. Wedge stopped at the two Jedi; Soontir Fel continued past with only a discreet nod to acknowledge the two pilots.

Kyp muttered, "You're welcome," under his breath as the general passed. Jaina shared the same sentiments, but remained silent, more fearful of the repercussions before her.

"General Antilles."

"Lieutenant Colonel Solo. Master Durron. Nice flying."

"Thank you sir."

"What am I going to do with you Jaina? I can't keep looking past your disrespect of the command structure."

"No sir, I expect you cannot."

"I thought about busting you back to Major, but I don't suppose rank means much to you does it?"

"Not really sir. I am a Goddess."

"Yes and that creates other problems, because your disregard is partly my fault. I have allowed you certain liberties and now you feel free to take them whenever it suits you, a similar problem I faced many times with the Wraiths. So fortunately I have some experience dealing with officers like you. Lucky for all of us, today was a success. I have to say I am not sure how many more of your successes I can manage without turning completely and utterly gray. So here is what I propose."

Wedge paused for effect. "No more breaks, not one Lieutenant Colonel or I send Vanguard squadron to the other side of the galaxy for the remainder of this blasted war. Do I make myself clear?"

Jaina opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. "Crystal clear sir."

Wedge patted Jaina on the shoulder. "I thought so. Now I understand you have a party to go to. Go have a good time. It's not often you get to be the heroes of a battle. I take that back, unless you're a Solo or a Skywalker."

"Or an Antilles." Jaina smiled back at the decorated officer.

"Unfortunately, young lady, I think we've had more than our fair share."

----------

Jaina keyed the announcer to Tahiri Veila's quarters. The blonde Jedi stood in the doorway as it slid open. Jaina was sure she had never seen Tahiri look more attractive and wished Anakin were here to see how beautiful she had grown to be.

Tahiri wore a full-length skirt, slung low on her hips in a soft powder blue material. The top was of a similar material accented with a shiny design, cascading off a gold neckband and wrapping around her body to tie at the back. She was barefoot as always.

Jaina stepped in the room as Tahiri stepped aside. "Wow, you look great."

Tahiri walked to the refresher and adjusted her curls of blond hair in the mirror. "Is that what you're wearing?"

Jaina looked down at her plain brown jumpsuit as Tahiri stepped back in the room. "Uh, yes. Is there something wrong with it? It's just a Rogue party – a bunch of drunken pilots making fools of themselves."

The other woman laughed as she rummaged through her closet. "True, but you are the guest of honor. Don't you have someone to impress, a certain Imperial type maybe?"

Tahiri was Jaina's best friend and had known about the secretive relationship since Borleias. It seemed to Jaina that Tahiri, still mourning the loss of Anakin, was set on experiencing romance vicariously through Jaina. Tahiri was constantly encouraging Jaina to express her feminine side.

"It's not like I have to get his attention. I already have that."

Tahiri spun around holding an outfit in front of her. She looked down at it. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't drive him crazy, and every other pilot, while you are at it." Tahiri held the outfit away from her and nodded her approval.

"This will do perfectly."

----------

The party was in full swing as Jag Fel entered the Rogue squadron recreation area. In one corner of the room, a group of pilots engaged in an intense game of sabacc. Various other groups of conversation gathered around the makeshift bar. Loud boisterous music blared from yet another part with a crowd of revelers dancing to the beat.

The sight of two females in the center of the dance floor caught Jag's attention. One was the blond haired Tahiri Veila dressed in a soft blue outfit. In stark contrast, the dark-haired Jaina Solo wore a red halter-top, cropped high on her torso, and tight black synth leather pants set low on her hips. The two Jedi swayed and gyrated to the popular song playing. A good deal of attention was directed their way.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Fel, before someone sees you." Kyp Durron, who had been enjoying the party from a quiet corner, had approached Jag after observing his arrival.

"I don't think anyone will notice. All eyes seem to be directed at her."

Kyp scanned the room and was inclined to agree. He slapped Jag on the back. "I suppose you're right. Care to get a drink? I believe I owe you one."

Jag faced Kyp, ripping his gaze from its captive state. "I would."

Jag followed Kyp to the bar. "Why did you get here so late?" Kyp turned sideways to slip between a knot of partiers. Jag traced the Jedi Master's path. 

"I tried to meet with my father. I was concerned the Chiss would decide to return to the Unknown Regions after the welcome they received today."

"Were you successful?"

"No, he was tied up in a briefing. I hope my father has a better understanding of exactly what we are up against."

Kyp ended their trip at the bar; Jag settled in beside him. "Well, he looked none to happy when he crossed our paths earlier."

"That doesn't make me fell better."

"I hope this will then. Two lomin ales, please."

----------

The song playing had wound down, and the beat of a slower song flowed across the dance floor. Jaina wiped her brow and laughed at Tahiri, who was also glistening with exertion. Tahiri grabbed Jaina by the hand and pulled her toward the bar. "I need a drink."

Jaina was blind to the path before her and drifted with the pressure of Tahiri's movement. Tahiri pushed her way between some pilots crowding the bar and tugged Jaina along with her. As they arrived at the bar, the force of Tahiri's thrust pushed Jaina into another body. Jaina swiveled around to offer an apology for the intrusion and ended face to face with Jag. His standard subtle smile brushed his lips as Jag recognized the offender.

Jaina's grin was bigger; she was already affected by the infectious mood of the evening. "Hello, Colonel. Nice of you to join us."

Jaina had been anxious for Jag to arrive since the start of the party. Now that he was there, she was eager to see if Jag liked her new look. Jag's eyes raked down her body in a closer inspection. The approval in his eyes did not go unnoticed. "You look nice this evening, Lieutenant Colonel Solo."

Kyp watched the exchange with some amusement. It was apparent Jaina had taken their earlier conversation to heart. Jaina knew that she was in control of more than one set of eyes at the party, but the only ones she was interested in belonged to the man standing before her.

Jaina eyed the drink in Jag's hand and grasped it with her two hands on either side of his. She gently teased his fingers as she pulled the drink out of his grip. Jaina put the glass to her mouth and tipped back her head, allowing the cool amber liquid to slide down her throat. In four deep swallows, the contents of the glass were gone. Jaina plopped the empty mug on the counter and grinned at Jag. The shine of the ale reflected off her wet lips.

"Why thank you for the drink Jagged. Come on Tahiri, let's dance." Before Jag could respond, Jaina grabbed Tahiri, who was finishing her own refreshment hurriedly, and disappeared into the gathering.

Jag turned to Kyp, whose shoulders bounced in a silent chuckle. "She means to torture my Corellian soul, doesn't she?"

"Don't look at me. I had to fly that crazy diversion with her today. She simply means to be the death of me."

Kyp signaled the bartender for another drink for his partner. Once they were both armed with a drink, the two men searched out a less crowded area of the room. They chose a small remote table with a good view of the entire room.

Kyp leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the table. The events of the day were catching up to him, and he grew weary. Jaina, unfortunately, did not show any signs of slowing down, and he was stuck here until she did.

Jag was the first to speak, his mood suddenly serious. "Kyp, thank you for today."

"For the fifteen minutes alone, sure no problem."

"No, for flying her wing. For doing what you are doing right now."

Kyp was unaccustomed to people thanking him, most of his life had been spent accepting people's wrath not kind words. "Oh sure, no problem. All in a day's work."

Jag noted the man's discomfort. "Thanks for the fifteen minutes, too."

Kyp noticed the mischievous grin on Jag's face. The Jedi grinned back. "You're welcome."

There was a silent moment. "Kyp, do you remember on Hapes, you said the only man Jaina would be with would have to out fly her." Kyp curiously tipped his head. "Why did you say that?"

Kyp thought for a moment before responding. "Jaina has so many strengths being a Jedi that I suppose it would require a man that could better her somewhere to accept her for who she is. Otherwise she would always feel like she was limiting herself for the sake of her partner. With you, there are so many things you do as well as, if not better than her, that you present a challenge not a hindrance in her life. It doesn't hurt that you happen to be an arrogant full blooded Corellian either."

Jag laughed at the last comment, as he contemplated the rest. "I guess it's lucky for me I am as good as I am."

"Say nothing for modest either." Kyp's eyes sparkled with amusement. The funny thing about getting to know Jagged Fel was that none of his demeanor was hubris without the skill or intelligence to back it up. Jag truly was exceptional at everything he did.

The glint in his eyes suddenly disappeared, and Kyp sat up in his chair, pulling his feet down from their perch. Jag followed Kyp's stare. He could see Jaina leaving the dance floor following another Jedi Knight.

"Dammit Zekk. Why couldn't he just do as I asked?"

Jag sat up in his chair as well. "Is there a problem?"

"Zekk has been pining for Jaina for as long as I remember. Now he's back, and I think he has decided to act on his feelings. I tried to warn him off. Obviously, he didn't listen to my advice."

Both men watched the two Jedi leave out the door to the balcony overlooking the Mon Calamari ocean. Kyp started to rise, but was stopped by Jag's hand on his shoulder.

"Let them sort this out. Obviously a warning from the Jedi Master didn't sway him. He will just have to hear the truth from the source."

Kyp settled back in his chair. "You just want to let this happen."

"Zekk won't be the first or the last to try to start something with Jaina, especially since everyone thinks she's unattached. I trust her. Zekk lost his chance years ago. It was never more than a childhood crush for either of them. He just has not grown past it like Jaina has. Besides he can't out fly her, can he?"

"No, I suppose not," Kyp replied with a knowing grin.

A long-legged female form suddenly blocked their view of the balcony door. Both men followed the shapely form up to its face. The attractive blonde-haired woman smiled down at the Jedi. "Hello Kyp. I'm so glad you made it."

Kyp smiled back at the uninvited guest as she pulled up a chair and took up residence between the men and their desired view. Kyp adjusted his chair accordingly. "I aim to please. Colonel Jagged Fel, Druin Glentaw of the Dozen." 

Jag tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you, Colonel Fel."

Jag was distracted by concern for Jaina. He smiled politely and rose from his chair. "I'll leave you two to catch up."

Drue returned the smile before turning her attention to Kyp. "The Dozen's not the same without you."

Kyp laughed imagining what tortures Mara Jade Skywalker had inflicted on his squadron. "You don't say."

----------

Jaina leaned against the balcony railing along side Zekk, looking at the white caps dancing in the moonlight. The wind off the water chilled her to the bone as it whisked the sweat from her body. Jaina wished she had more clothes on for a second. Zekk, sensing her chill, slipped off his Jedi robe.

"Here, put this on." The young man reached around Jaina to pull the robe over her shoulders, drawing close to her as he did. Zekk paused and took a breath of the light scent of her hair before stepping back. Jaina looked up at Zekk and offered him a smile of gratitude. Zekk rubbed the robe around her arms. "Better?"

"Much. What's up?" Jaina had been puzzled ever since Zekk had interrupted her and Tahiri on the dance floor, asking to speak to Jaina privately.

Zekk shuffled uncomfortably on his feet; his eyes focused anywhere but on her. A feeling of dread washed over Jaina as she felt emotions boil off the man. Before she could sort them out or make sense of them, Zekk spoke. "Ever since leaving you on Hapes I have wanted to tell you something. I need to apologize." 

Jaina was shaking her head. "Please Zekk don't." Jaina hated that her friend felt guilty for leaving her on Hapes. He had left because she had driven him away, along with many more people. The blame was hers alone.

Zekk grabbed her hands to keep her attention. "No, Jaina, I have to say this before it burns a whole in my heart. I left you on Hapes because I could never have been the one to fight you when you finally turned. I cared too much for you to do that. So I left. I know it seems cowardly of me, but I just couldn't face you like that."

"I understand Zekk. I was not myself after Myrkr. It was not your fault." Jaina could not say the true words she meant. I was not myself after the death of Anakin and loss of Jacen. They were too cruel to speak.

"But I shouldn't have left you Jaina. It was wrong."

Jaina put her hand to cup Zekk's face. "No, my friend's should never have to suffer for my own failings."

Zekk eyes bored down on Jaina. "But Jaina how could I leave the woman I love like that?"

The admission floored Jaina; her mouth dropped open in astonishment. Before she could think, Zekk had pulled her to him and pressed his lips to her mouth. The strength of his arms and the fierceness of his kiss stunned Jaina momentarily. As she regained her faculties, Jaina pulled her hands between them and forced the Jedi away.

"Zekk, please don't. I can't."

"Why not? We had something once. Why can't we go back to the way it was?" Pain pooled in his eyes.

"Because, Zekk, I don't love you, not like that. I never did."

"We were meant to be together. I know it in my heart."

Jaina knew she would have to be truthful with Zekk to sever his dream. "Then your heart fools you, because my heart belongs to someone else." The hurt drowned his eyes, and Zekk stepped back like he had been kicked in the heart.

"Who?" he demanded.

Jaina became defensive at the intrusion. "I think that is my business. I choose to protect the one I love and guard him in my heart." Jaina removed the robe from her shoulders as the young man stared at the ground; his fists clenched in balls. "I am sorry Zekk. I wish you the same happiness I have found." She held the robe out to him.

"It's not Kyp is it, because you are too good for him."

Jaina knew better than to allow Zekk to continue, but she bristled at the insult to her friend. "No, it's not Kyp, but I would appreciate if you would refrain from judging him so harshly. Kyp is the one who saved me from myself on Hapes." Jaina thrust the robe at Zekk again.

Zekk filed through other possible Jedi Jaina might pair with before reaching a conclusion. "He's not even a Jedi, is he?" Zekk glared at Jaina, a fury of hurt rising in his heart.

Jaina became more incensed by the remark, and her natural instinct to fight took over. "No, he's not, not that it should matter. Being Force sensitive does not make us better than others."

"No, but it makes us special. How can anyone who's not a Jedi understand you? He will never be able to share that special bond with you."

Jaina knew that truth; and it was the one regret she had for her relationship with Jag, that he would never know her like she knew him. The point fueled Jaina's anger like a soft wind on a fire. Her voice rose accordingly. "He understands me more than you ever will. He would never leave me because it became uncomfortable for him."

The words cut through Zekk like a vibroblade. He grabbed the robe and spun to leave. Jaina called after him. "Zekk..."

Zekk slowly rotated back to meet her stare. Her eyes had gone from harsh to sorrow. "I am sorry."

He looked down at the floor. "Not more than I. Goodbye Jaina. I hope he makes you happy." Zekk met her eyes one last time, and Jaina knew she was losing a friend. Zekk turned and was gone.

Jaina grasped the balcony rail and rotated around to lean her weight on it. A small tear trickled down her cheek and fell the long distance to be swallowed by the dark ocean below. One more loss to the war, she despaired. The wind whipped up from the sea like a cold reminder of that truth, and Jaina shivered. 

"You should come back inside."

Jaina faced the voice, brushing her cheek dry as she did. "Jag, you shouldn't be here."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

At that second Jag was the last person Jaina wanted to talk to about what had happened. Her irritation reflected in her voice. "You can't come out here like this. It doesn't look right."

Jag hated keeping their relationship a secret; he did it because it was what Jaina wanted. He knew she had good reasons, but the strain sometimes was unbearable. Standing there watching her cry over the balcony and not being able to take her in his arms was cruel and unusual punishment. "But it should be right." Jaina shot him a nasty glare. "Don't worry. It's a party, people talk to each other."

Jag took a step toward Jaina, and she stepped away. "Did Zekk upset you?"

Jaina began to pace the balcony. "He wanted something I couldn't give him. He didn't take it well when I told him there was someone else. Now I have lost another friend and not even to this blasted war. When will I get a break, just one? That's not asking too much, is it Jag?"

Jag could feel the weight of their burden pressing down on them both. He tried to offer her comfort with his words. "It was a long day for everyone. Your Goddess run through the Vong fleet probably exhausted you more than you realized. Maybe you should get some rest. I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow." 

His words only served to anger her more. "Maybe I wouldn't be so exhausted if your father could have taken my advice. Then I wouldn't have had to take that run through the Vong fleet."

"Jaina, I am not trying to pick a fight with you. I am just concerned. I don't know how to make it better with my father. Maybe give it some time. He should have listened to you, but I doubt it was personal. He is very opinionated about tactics and fleet maneuvers. Perhaps he just misjudged the situation."

"I know all too well about your father's opinions."

"He apologized for that Jaina. You can't still hold it against him."

Jaina charged Jag, her eyes blazing. "No, he apologized for me hearing the words, Jag, not for what he said. And yes, today was personal, and it almost got most of your fleet killed and me and Kyp besides. I think your father better look in a mirror before he judges me again."

Jaina stormed past Jag in a fit of anger and blasted back through the doors into the Rogue party. Jag ran after her. His long stride allowed him to pass Jaina and block her path. "Jaina, my father is…"

"…AN ARROGANT TAUNTAUN'S BEHIND PUMPED UP ON OVERBLOWN IMPERIAL PRIDE!"

By the end of her rant, Jaina had the attention of the entire room, all eyes focusing on the pair. Fortunately for the couple, everyone thought the tirade was a personal affront on the pompous Jagged Fel and not a lover's quarrel about an interfering family member. Jag felt the burn of all eyes boring into him and knew that any response would only jeopardize their secret. He chose the best option possible and marched off, leaving Jaina standing alone in the eye of the storm.

----------

The corridors of the commander's barracks were unusually quiet. Jag listened to the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls. They were a distraction from his thoughts. Today had been filled with highs and lows. After the altercation with Jaina, Jag had left the planet and returned to the _Talion_. He had been concerned for his mother and sister after the attack and knew his father was unavailable for them.

Both women welcomed his visit, but his mother had seen past Jag's emotional barriers. After a long talk about the mysterious workings of the female mind and the troubled relationship between Jaina and Soontir, Jag had returned to the base feeling somewhat settled. Syal had promised to speak to his father upon his return. Tonight, Jag would sleep knowing that tomorrow would offer the opportunity to mend the obvious weaknesses in his relationship with Jaina.

Jag passed Jaina's room and wondered if she was still enjoying the party or had, like him, gone off to seek solace elsewhere. _She probably stayed. It was her party after all._ Jag rounded the corner as he pondered the thought. 

"Jag!"

The Corellian pilot was startled by the sudden appearance of Jaina being balanced by Kyp Durron. Jaina pushed herself off her escort. "I can stand on my own, Kyp."

Kyp shrugged at the other man, while offering a smirk. "Whatever you say Goddess. Hello, Fel. You're missing a good party."

Jag eyed Jaina swaying on unsteady feet. "I can tell. Hanging it up so soon?"

Kyp put a hand up to steady Jaina, who swatted it away. "The Goddess here has an early appointment with Cilghal. I figured Jaina needed time to sober up before Cilghal did any tests."

Jaina put her hand on Kyp's shoulder. "Always thinking of me, aren't you Kyp. Be honest, you just wanted an excuse to escape Drue's advances." She wrapped her arms around his body and squeezed him tight, mocking the actions of Drue earlier in the evening. "Oh, Kyp."

Kyp peeled his hands free and pushed her away. He addressed Jag. "I didn't think babysitting a drunk pilot was part of the package when I signed up."

Jaina stretched on her tiptoes and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "That's for all the extras, my dear friend."

Jag shuffled uncomfortably in front of the two, debating a way to make an escape. This was not how he had hoped to see Jaina again, and he was sure her intoxicated state would lead to no positive outcome. Jaina could sense his reluctance to stay. "Would you give us a minute, Kyp? I am sure I can make it around the corner to the room."

Kyp looked from Jaina to Jag, who nodded to the Jedi Master, letting him know he could take it from there, even though it was the last thing he desired at the moment. "She's all yours." Kyp strode past Jag and rounded the corner before disappearing from sight.

Jaina stepped closer to Jag, wobbling as she did. She put a hand on Jag to steady herself. "I'm sorry about earlier. Everything sort of caught up with me, and I took it out on you."

Jag chuckled nervously. "That's putting it mildly."

"It's not funny Jag. I'm trying to apologize."

Her speech was slow and deliberate. Jaina parted her legs, attempting to assert an offended air. All she accomplished was looking sillier than before. Jag laughed harder, then Jaina began to laugh as well, caught in the levity of the moment and uninhibited by the alcohol in her blood.

Unexpectedly, Jaina grabbed Jag around the neck with both arms and planted a kiss on him. The act caught Jag off guard for a moment, his faculties dulled by the sweet aroma of alcohol on her breath. As quick as she acted though, Jag pried her off, holding her wrists tightly to keep her at bay.

"Jag, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you from getting us in trouble."

"There's no one around. I wouldn't be that stupid. Jedi remember."

"Well I wouldn't agree after what happened at the party."

Jaina angered by Jag's rebuff jerked her hands free. In doing so, she lost her balance and started to stumble. Jag scooped her up in his arms and turned around, heading straight for her room.

"Put me down, Jagged Fel. What if someone sees us?"

"No one around, right Jedi?"

Jaina huffed in his arms as she tried to kick free. Jag tightened his grip and quickened his step. It only took a few seconds to arrive at her door.

"Code please?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jaina spat at him.

"Do you want to stay out here like this?"

Jaina stewed for a moment before conceding, but not completely. "My Lando's Folly time."

Jag thought for a moment, before punching in the code – two, seven, two, seven. Jaina was at the same time impressed he remembered and annoyed that he succeeded. The door slid open, and Jag sidestepped into the room, taking care not to knock any of Jaina's extremities in the doorframe. As he entered, Jag loosened his grip, and Jaina squirmed from his arms.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I believe so, based on your record today."

Jag had not intended to renew his conflict with Jaina, but something between them was obviously unresolved.

"What the Sith does that mean?"

The words spilled out of Jag before he knew the thoughts had formed. He was used to guarding his feelings, but his passion for Jaina overrode any safety valves in his mind. "What were you thinking pulling that crazy outburst at the party? Were you trying to get us found out?"

"I was mad about what your father did earlier."

"So, I'm mad about the crazy stunt you pulled in the furball today. You don't see me venting in the center of the Rogue party. Speaking of which, what were you thinking today? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, I was trying to save the Chiss from a disastrous ending."

"Did they ask you for help?"

Jaina's voice raised a notch. "No, they did not, but you saw…"

"Jaina, you can't save everyone. You aren't a real goddess; you are a mortal. You aren't any good to anyone if you're dead."

"You mean I'm not any good to you dead, right?"

Jag stuttered over the truth of her words. "Well, I…you…"

Before he knew it, Jaina had tackled Jag on the couch with the strength he not thought possible from someone so small. Lying across him, she pressed her lips to his lips. Jag succumbed to the demands of her mouth, kissing her back as fiercely as she kissed him, fueled by the heat of passion racing through him. Jaina moaned and opened her mouth to him.

Jag's hands came up to her head, pulling his fingers through her hair. Jaina's hands skimmed down Jag's shirt until she reached his belt. She pulled at the shirt, releasing it and slid her hands along the ridges of his hard stomach, ending at the firm curves of his chest. As her hands moved up, his skin became exposed to her bare midriff. Jag moaned as the sensation seared across his skin like a brand. For a moment he lost all sense of time and space.

Jag, still tasting her, brought his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer. Her body fit against his like a puzzle piece, no part separate from his. He grazed his hands up along her ribs and then across her back into a warm embrace.

Jaina, sensing Jag's desire, raked her nails back down his skin, stopping at his belt. She fumbled to release the buckle, her hands trapped between the crush of their bodies, but was stopped as Jag flipped her over, landing on top of her. Her wrists were in his grip pressed against the cushion. His words were breathless.

"Jaina, stop."

Jaina looked at him through passion hazed eyes, her body comfortable under Jag's weight. Jag was all too aware of the press of her form to his, heightened by her heavy breathing. "Why?" She raised her head and trailed her lips along his neck.

Jag closed his eyes as if fighting off a demon and pressed down harder on her arms while pulling his shoulders further away from her. He forced himself to look at her.

"Because this is not the way it should be."

Jaina shoved Jag off her with the strength of her own fury combined with the Force. "When do you suggest it would be a good time? When the war is over and everyone is happy and carefree." Jaina spit her words at him as she rose from the couch.

"That's not it at all."

"Then maybe you don't want me." Jaina spun from Jag.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back around. He tipped her chin up with a firm grip, willing his words into her mind. "You know that isn't true. I want you more than anything. When we make love, I want it to be special. I want to be able to hold you in my arms all night. I don't want it to be like this, spurred by passion unhindered by alcohol and raw emotions. We haven't even discussed protecting against pregnancy. This is no time to have an accident."

Jag stepped back as Jaina moved toward him. "I get the birth control shot like all the other female pilots. You don't have to worry about that." Jaina cornered Jag against the door. She placed her hand gently on his chest and leaned up to kiss him.

Jag ducked away to the side to avoid her advances. "Jaina, I couldn't even stay the night. In the state you are in, you might regret it in the morning. You might not even remember it in the morning. What if the base goes on alert again? It's too risky. Now's not the time."

Speaking the words pained Jag, but he knew he had to be the voice of reason. There was nothing more Jag desired in the universe than to take Jaina to his bed and show her the depth of his passion for her.

Tears started to pour down Jaina's cheeks. "And when will it be our time? When will it be about us and not everyone else?" The weight of being Lieutenant Colonel Jaina Solo, Trickster Goddess, came crashing down on the nineteen-year-old girl. Her vision blurred in a barrage of tears. Then Jag was there holding her, tears dampening his shirt.

"Shhhh. It will be all right. I promise." Jag stroked her hair with one hand, whispering reassuring words softly in her ear. Jaina's sobs quieted in time.

"You do. You promise?"

Jag took his hand from her hair and used it to cup her cheek tenderly, using his thumb to stroke a tear away. "Our time will come soon, and I can imagine it will be the one of the most memorable moments of our lives. We don't have to rush anything. We will both know when it is the right time and place. We will know in our hearts."

Jag was always there to make it better; he always knew the right things to say. Jaina smiled at him as her emotional turmoil subsided. The events of the day suddenly lapped at her body in waves of exhaustion. Sensing the change, Jag leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'd better go before my resolve fails me." Jag backed away toward the door, tucking his shirt in his pants as he went. "Is it safe?"

Jaina scanned the hall with the Force and blew him a kiss as a sign it was safe to go. As the door opened behind him, Jag gave her a wistful smile before disappearing into the hall.

----------

End of Chapter 11  
TKL/jj


	12. Beyond Expectations

**CHAPTER 12**** – Beyond Expectations**

The morning alarm reverberated in Jaina's head like a Gamorrean death drum chorus. She batted the alarm keys and knocked the whole device to the ground in the process. The crashing noise bounced through the room and hit Jaina right behind the eyes. Jaina rolled over in the bed, pulling the covers over her head as she went. The silence in the air was a glorious thing.

Jaina stayed that way for several minutes, when the door comm chimed. She rolled on her back, throwing the covers off and laid sprawled on the bed. Jaina tried to use a Jedi pain technique to usher the pounding from her head to no avail.

The door comm buzzed again. Jaina sat up in the bed and threw her legs over the side in a huff. As she started pulling on her flight suit Jaina muttered to herself, "Blasted Kyp. I still have five minutes."

The door chimed again like an insistent demand. Jaina, barefoot, padded out of the bedroom and into the main room, not bothering to raise the illumination level. As Jaina keyed the door to open, she attempted to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. "Kyp, can't you give me a break?"

The voice that responded startled Jaina out of her tiredness. "I suppose you would have to ask Master Durron."

Jaina snapped awake, taking her hands from her eyes. She followed the form of the black boots before her, up the figure's black uniform, ending at the unmistakable face of General Soontir Fel, marked with the distinctive imposing eye patch. Jaina stood dumbfounded for a moment, her senses still dulled by the alcohol she had consumed the previous night. She regrouped mentally and pulled herself up as tall as she could.

"General Fel. I apologize. I thought you were Kyp. Is there something I can do for you?"

A subtle smile crept across the Baron's lips, the same smile Jag displayed when he was privately amused at something she did. "I would like a moment of your time, Lieutenant Colonel, if you have a minute to spare?"

Jaina's curiosity was instantly piqued, but so was her instinct to defend herself. Whatever General Fel wanted, Jaina was sure there was no good that could come out of it. "I have an appointment to make, I suppose we could talk on the way."

Soontir tipped his head. "That would be acceptable."

Jaina looked down at her appearance. "I need a minute to get ready." Jaina secretly hoped she would not have to invite the Baron into her room. She was positive it was not up to the Fel family's standards.

"I will wait at the entrance to the barracks then."

Jaina released her breath in relief. Soontir bowed before striding away. Jaina watched him disappear down the hall, wondering what would bring Jag's father to her apartment at this hour of the morning. She fled back into her room.

As Jaina rushed about getting ready, she pondered the possibilities. Every possible scenario she devised was horrific at best. Jaina's heart began to pound and beat like a drum in her sensitized head. Satisfied she was presentable, Jaina stopped at the door to Kyp's room and opened it.

Kyp sat cross-legged on his bed, his face serene in apparent meditation. He opened one eye as Jaina stuck her head in his room. "Having fun over there?"

An infamous Jaina Solo Force slap connected to the back of Kyp's head.

"OW! That hurt Jaina!"

"You were watching."

Kyp rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, that is what I do. So what is it that the Baron wants?"

"I suppose to finish the task the Vong started yesterday."

"So much for gratitude.

Jaina's face became serious. "He wants to talk. Would you mind hanging back and meeting me at the medcenter after I'm done?"

Kyp could sense the nervous edge creeping into Jaina, and he could sympathize with her.

"Certainly, the Vong are no match for Fel anyway. I'll keep watch from here while I meditate and meet you there when Cilghal is done with her exam."

Jaina offered him a small smile, though not a particularly happy one. "Thanks." She started to back out of the door.

"Jaina…"

Jaina returned. "Yes, Kyp."

"It'll be alright." He grinned at her and folded her spirit in a warm embrace.

Jaina held onto that warm feeling as she closed the door to his room and made her way out of the apartment. She pushed all the negative thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the warm sensation Kyp still sent her. By the time Jaina reached the entrance to the barracks, she was finally somewhat centered.

General Fel was waiting outside the door, his back to the building. His stance was as relaxed as Jaina could imagine a Fel could be, with his feet apart and hands resting behind his back. Jaina thought at that moment, she could see Jag in his father.

Jaina drew up beside him and waited for the General to make a move, not wanting to disturb his reflection. He looked down at the young woman beside him to acknowledge her arrival. "Lead the way Lieutenant Colonel Solo." He motioned her forward with a slight hand gesture.

Jaina headed in the direction of the medcenter. It was a five-minute walk; five minutes Jaina dreaded. She waited for Soontir to initiate the conversation.

"I assume you are curious as to my intentions." The Baron looked down at her with his one good eye as he continued walking. Jaina kept her eyes forward. "That would be a correct assumption, sir." She focused on the strange rhythm of his stride accentuated by the subtle limp.

"Would you care to venture a guess?"

"No sir, I would prefer not to. My imaginings lead me to many possibilities all of which are not necessarily to my liking." Jaina could feel a tickle of amusement from the man. _So he going to enjoy torturing me_, she thought.

"I suppose that is expected based on past experience, but I hope to disappoint you Jaina." The use of her first name caught the young woman off guard. Jaina looked up at the elder Fel, searching his face for a hint of what was to come. Unfortunately, Soontir could be as blank a slate as his son. Soontir took a deep breath and began.

"I believe I owe you an apology young lady." Jaina was floored by the admission, but in praise of her Jedi training, she kept her face neutral. "Yesterday, you flew your tail off in an amazing display of skill, the likes of which I am sure I will never see again. Your actions turned the tide on a certain defeat for our fleet - a loss that would have resulted from my own hubris. My own pride kept me from accepting help from you, and my own actions were far more grievous than I have accused you of in the past. For that I am truly sorry.

"I believe my own insecurities concerning my son, along with some harsh judgment on the part of Major Nuruodo and my past experience with some Jedi, led me to draw incorrect conclusions before I even met you. For her part, Major Nuruodo has since backed down from her earlier analysis of your actions, and I have reevaluated certain situations at the behest of many others, including my wife, Wedge and Tycho." It was then that he stopped and faced Jaina, who did likewise.

Jaina could not believe what she was hearing. Jaina knew Jag had been disappointed with some of Shawnkyr's reports. He told her that he suspected they were partly the reason his father had come to such harsh conclusions, but Jaina was surprised to hear they had been taken with such weight. She was also surprised to hear of the others involved.

"Major Nuruodo, as do I, believes your actions need to be considered in light of your unique situation. You are your father's daughter Lieutenant Colonel Solo. Unwaveringly brave and driven, he must be very proud."

"I was under the impression you and my father did not see eye to eye."

Soontir reflected on that thought. Han Solo had chosen a path much different from his own once they left the academy, one Soontir could never have imagined for himself. Soontir had flown for the Empire, using his skills to keep as many people safe as he could. Ultimately though he had fled the Empire to protect the ones he loved most. Han Solo had fled the Empire for the sake of a Wookie, but when the chips were down he had been the one to help save the Rebellion. He, too, had chosen to protect the ones he loved most. One thing was sure though, his choices had been no less honorable.

"Not on most things you can be sure, but I have always respected your father for what he has achieved."

"Oh, I see."

Soontir motioned for Jaina to resume her previous course. "Jaina, I need you to understand, my biggest fear is losing another child. I initially perceived you as a rogue Jedi who would lead Jagged to his death on some crazy crusade he could not possibly survive, not being Force-sensitive like you."

Jaina protested, "I know you have not had the best experience with Jedi, but I would never do anything to harm Jag intentionally. You must know that is why I insist on keeping our relationship a secret."

Soontir held his hand up to silence her. "And I appreciate that. But what I witnessed yesterday proved that you value the lives of others above your own. You shamed me yesterday. Even after Major Nuruodo had spoken to me I could not admit you might be right and blindly led my fleet into an ambush. You already shamed me nights ago by showing up at Wedge's for dinner. That is why I could not face you yesterday. Your commanding officer gave me earful the whole way down from the _Talion_. He might as well been dressing down a green recruit by the time he finished with me."

"We – General Antilles did that?" Jaina stopped at the entrance to the medcenter.

"Yes, he did. Wedge is your biggest supporter, but not the only one. There are many people who have pointed out the error of my ways. I had plenty of opportunity to chew on my actions last night while reviewing your file that Tycho kindly thrust upon me the other day. Syal was as formidable as her brother in your defense as well. Jaina, I have no desire to drive a wedge in the relationship with my son. I have lost too many children already to risk losing one over my own selfish insecurities. After careful consideration I have come to a conclusion. What I would like Jaina is the chance to start over, to start fresh - to see you as Jagged sees you. Are you willing to give me that chance?"

Joy spread through Jaina like a wildfire. One small prayer answered; one small victory in her battlefield called life. Jaina could not contain her emotion. She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around General Soontir Fel. The man stood ramrod stiff for a moment before acquiescing and returning the embrace. Jaina stayed there for just a moment before backing away, allowing the General to maintain his dignity.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jaina nodded unable to speak still.

"Is this your stop?" He looked up at the medcenter entrance, realizing where they were.

"Yes, it is."

"Is everything alright?"

Jaina glanced at the medcenter sign, surprised to feel the concern from Soontir. She brushed off his concern with a smile. "Oh, yes. Just some follow up tests from my crash last week."

"Good to hear it. I won't keep you further. Thank you for your time Jaina.

"Thank you General."

Soontir bowed before about-facing and heading back toward the command center. Jaina watched him still amazed with the events of the last five minutes. After a minute, Jaina turned and entered the medcenter with a slight bounce to her step.

----------

Jag released the hatch to the simulator and allowed the cover to rise. He stepped into the brightly lit room that housed the Imperial Z27 simulators aboard the _Talion_. His brother Rane and another Chiss pilot were waiting for him there.

"I thought I had you Jag. You were there, and then the next thing I know you were behind me with a laser lock. You'll have to teach me that move some time."

Jag smiled at his younger brother, remembering how Davin had put the same move on him. He recalled what Davin had said to him years ago. "Review the recordings, it's the best way to learn – from your own mistakes."

The Chiss pilot, pleased to have the opportunity to learn from the famed commander of Spike and Vanguard squadrons, expressed his own excitement. "We will do that Colonel. Thank you for your insight into our deficiencies as pilots."

Jag noted the difference between the Chiss pilots and pilots here in the Known Regions in the lieutenants words. The latter would be jumping at a chance to get back in the simulator to prove themselves. The former were willing to acknowledge their weakness as a way to self-improvement.

Another voice interrupted the gathering. "I hope your time with Colonel Fel proved insightful." Both junior pilots jumped to attention as their commanding officer, Major Shawnkyr Nuruodo, entered the room. "At ease, lieutenants."

Both men relaxed slightly, parting their legs but remaining ramrod straight. Rane replied, "Yes, Colonel Fel was kind enough to point out our shortcomings as pilots for the benefit of Spike Squadron."

Jag had avoided Shawnkyr to this point, unable to deal with the feelings of betrayal he felt toward the person he had regarded as a best friend. Now that Jag had come face to face with her, his only desire was to be somewhere else - an unusual reaction for a man who prided himself in confronting issues head on.

"Major Nuruodo, it's good to see you well." Jag started to pick up the pilot's bag he had brought with him onboard the _Talion_.

Shawnkyr tried to delay Jag's attempt at a sudden departure. "Won't you allow me the opportunity to restore the honor of Spike Squadron in a one-on-one match."

The two lieutenants watched Jag for his reaction in eager anticipation. "I'm sorry. I have several matters to take care of while I am onboard. I simmed with Rane and Mithraw as a favor to my brother. I really don't have time to spare."

His words stung Shawnkyr, but she hid any reaction behind her fiery Chiss eyes. Jagged Fel, her friend, had never passed up a request to sim with her before. The major knew that steps had to be taken to repair the obvious rift in their friendship. She turned to her charges. "Lieutenants, may I have a word with Colonel Fel please?"

Jag stiffened visibly at the request. Mithraw responded first, "Certainly."

Rane addressed his brother. "Thank you Jag. I will see you later."

Rane and Mithraw saluted the two commanders before exiting the room. The door shutting behind them was the only noise left in the silence between the estranged friends. Shawnkyr sat in a chair outside a simulator and motioned for Jag to do the same. "I would like to clear the air Colonel."

Jag claimed a seat reluctantly. "Concerning what Major Nuruodo?"

His formal tone was not unnoticed by the Chiss female. "I sense you have been trying to avoid me since I returned and have been doing an exceptional job at it, I might add. If I were to venture a guess, your reluctance to see me involves some reports filed by me to your father. Would that be a correct assessment?"

Jag shifted uncomfortably before answering. "It would."

"And the particulars of the report concern Lieutenant Colonel Solo?"

"Yes, that is correct." Jag limited his answers, fearing his tongue would betray his true feelings.

Shawnkyr nodded in thought, deliberating what direction to take. "I apologize for the offense on my part Colonel. I meant no harm to you; I believed I was acting in your best interest."

"Your apology should be directed to Jaina. And how does rendering such harsh judgments of my girlfriend act in my best interest?" A harsh edge entered his voice.

Now Shawnkyr adjusted her position in the chair, an unusual mannerism for any Chiss. Jag determined the major had a truly uncomfortable confession hidden. "That is where I erred in my judgment Colonel. I perceived Jaina Solo as a hindrance in your already stellar career in the Chiss military – a minor distraction. I hoped by detailing flaws in the Lieutenant Colonel's performance, I could sway your father into recalling you home. Thereby, helping you return to your previous glorious rise in the Phalanx."

Shawnkyr's revelation fueled the betrayal simmering in Jag's stomach. "You mean to say you thought of Jaina as only a misstep in my career?"

"An error on my part, sir. You have lived among the Chiss and outperformed most in every facet causing me to believe you would behave in all matters like a Chiss." There was a pregnant pause and Shawnkyr looked away from Jag. "I envisioned that some day we might have made a great alliance in the House of Nuruodo. The uniting of our families would have been a powerful one. And it would have pleased me to do so with a friend and colleague such as yourself." She added hastily, "Others had foreseen it, too."

The reality of Shawnkyr's admission struck Jag in several ways. First, Shawnkyr considered Jag an equal among the Chiss and a powerful member of their society, an honor he never expected but had struggled to obtain throughout his life. It was not that the Chiss treated him any less, but he still was just a human and had worked harder to achieve his status. Secondly, although Chiss did not see marriages like humans, as a bonding of souls but rather a gathering of power, he was stunned to hear her admit to desiring a union with him. Jag was both honored and disappointed.

"I am honored, Shawnkyr, you think me worthy of such consideration. I had no idea, but my relationship with Jaina is not a passing fancy."

Shawnkyr returned Jag's gaze. "I have come to appreciate that. In talking with your brother, I have learned you have reached some degree of happiness that has eluded you since the loss of your siblings. Rane believes this is in part due to Jaina Solo. I would be inclined to concur. That fact was becoming apparent before I left Borleias. I erred in assuming you would act as a Chiss in every way; you are still human with human desires and needs. It was wrong of me to assume otherwise."

"I see." Jag's tone softened.

"I have already spoken with your father concerning my reports and my hidden intentions. I believe I convinced him to reevaluate his opinion of Jaina Solo in light of my admission. I hope this meets with your approval."

The Chiss female studied Jag's face for any sign of forgiveness. His response was not what she had hoped for. "So you one-eightied on your evaluation of Jaina just like that, and I am supposed to accept that everything is all better?"

"No, as I explained to your father, I still find some difficulty accepting all of Jaina's actions as befitting a squadron commander, but I appreciate her skills as a pilot. Every commander must choose the path that is right for him or her. No squadron commander is above making mistakes either. She is doing an admirable job not having the benefit of attending a formal academy like we did."

The forgiveness Shawnkyr hoped for finally settled in Jag's heart. "That is an acceptable evaluation. Jaina does plenty of things I disagree with." A small smile crept to his face. "I appreciate your honesty Shawnkyr. It took a great deal of resolve to confront me."

"I have considered you my best friend Jag. I hope not to lose our friendship in light of my admissions."

Jag reached across to pat the Chiss pilot on the shoulder, a completely human reaction. "If you had not been honest with me, I'm afraid you would have lost a friend indeed. I think I can see past this and honor our friendship."

A small light ignited in Shawnkyr's red eyes. "Thank you Jag for your understanding. I will make amends with Lieutenant Colonel Solo at the earliest opportunity."

Jag rose from his chair, preparing to leave. "May be you should leave the explaining to me. I want you to keep your head."

----------

"Mon Calamari Control, this is Twin Suns Lead requesting clearance to pass through the defense shield."

Twin Suns was returning from an uneventful patrol to the Coreward side of the system. The lack of action was welcome after the events of the previous day. Jaina reflected that overall the day had been exceptional and was not sure it could get much better.

A voice of a controller came back in her earpiece. "Transmit clearance code, Twin Suns Lead."

"Trick can you take care of that."

The droid chirped enthusiastically.

"Transmitting now, Control."

The comm squawked back, "Clearance granted for Twin Suns Squadron. Twin Suns Lead and Two are requested to proceed to Chiss vessel _Talion_ and await further instructions."

Jaina paused for a moment, puzzled by the orders. She clicked the comm to respond. "Understood Control. Twin Suns Lead out."

Jaina switched to her squadron frequency. "Twin Suns proceed to base. Two, you're with me."

Ten comm clicks responded. Jaina rolled her X-wing on its port wings to initiate a wide loop heading back for the Chiss fleet they had just passed. Kyp followed instinctively. Jaina felt no surprise or concern from him like she would have expected.

As they approached the _Talion_, a stilted Chiss voice broke through. "Twin Suns Lead, proceed to main hangar bay. _Talion_ Control out." The orders were concise and direct, leaving much to the imagination.

Jaina broadcast to Kyp. "I guess we are paying a visit to the Chiss today."

Kyp responded, "Maybe they decided to say thank you."

Jaina smiled to herself. There had not been time in the day for Jaina to tell Kyp about her exchange with Soontir Fel. She was sure Kyp would be intrigued.

The two X-wings landed as instructed in the Star Destroyer's hangar bay. Both pilots removed their helmets as the canopies opened to their cockpits. Kyp beat Jaina to the ground, running his hand through his hair to smooth it out. Jaina did not even give her hair a second thought. She had become accustomed to putting it in a braid and forgetting about it. There were more important things to concern her usually.

Kyp was smiling past Jaina at an approaching visitor. Jaina pivoted to see who their host was. She smiled at the unexpected sight of Syal Fel coming toward them.

"Jaina, Kyp. I am so glad you are here." Syal handed Jaina a datacard. "Here are your orders from General Antilles for a 24-hour furlough aboard the _Talion_."

Jaina glanced quizzically from the card to Syal. "Furlough," she asked.

"Yes, Wedge agreed you would not take a break on base so he conspired to send you to visit us for some much needed rest. The advantage to having an Imperial-class Star Destroyer is that they were equipped with wonderful staterooms. The Empire spared no expense for the comfort of the higher ups."

Jaina started to feel agitation at being forced into doing anything, but was quickly overtaken by the intense desire to take a much deserved break.

Syal motioned for the two pilots to come with her. "I have arranged for the two of you to have some of our finest accommodations. The personal items Kyp arranged are already there."

Jaina spun to gape at Kyp. "You knew about this."

Kyp shrugged sheepishly. "Everyone agreed you should take a break, even if it is for just a day. You won't do any good if you collapse from exhaustion. Cilghal just accelerated the process a bit. She asked General Antilles to enforce the rest she suggested to you earlier today in your exam."

Jaina shot him an evil eye. "So it's a conspiracy then."

Syal intervened on Kyp's behalf. "Master Durron was only acting on behest of other concerned parties. For my own part, I had asked Wedge if I could spend some time with you. I am not sure how much longer Soontir will allow Briaun and me to stay after yesterday."

Jaina savored the thought of spending more time with Jag's mother.

"Why don't you two get some rest, and we will all have a nice family meal later this evening." Syal winked over the top of Jaina's head at Kyp who grinned back, a partner in crime. "How does that sound?"

"I think it sounds wonderful." The sound of a nap and a delicious dinner were like music to her ears. _So things could get better after all_, she thought to herself.

----------  
End of Chapter 12  
TKL/jj


	13. First Date

**CHAPTER 13** **– First Date**

Jaina lay on the immense bed in the middle of a large estate room enjoying the feel of the sheets wrapped around her. She was used to sleeping on top of the sheets, dressed only in a tank, ready to jump into her flight suit at the sound of an alarm blaring. After enjoying a hot bath, a luxury unavailable in the pilot's barracks, Jaina had slipped into the satiny sleep gown that lay on the bed when she arrived. The gown was not one of hers so she assumed Syal had supplied it. Then Jaina had fallen into a blissful sleep from which she had just woken.

The chrono on the wall read 1700. This meant Jaina had one hour to get ready for dinner with the Fel family. She slipped out from under the covers and padded across the floor to the control panel and turned up the illumination. At the same time she clicked the controls to open the view window to let in the panorama view of stars accented by the blue and white sphere of Mon Calamari, half obscured by its own shadow.

Jaina walked over to the small recliner and sat next to the large flat box left with her other personal belongings. The note on the box read, "For dinner," in a feminine handwriting. She untied the bow and removed the lid. Jaina's hand went to her mouth as she studied the contents. She lowered her hand and gently caressed the contents before removing it from the box. Unfolding before her was a gown of rich purple Mon Calamari sea cotton, laced with threads of shimmersilk. Jaina held the dress up in front of her as she stood, looking down to examine it as she did.

The gown had a tight bodice with thin bejeweled staps. From the bodice the material flowed out in a slight flare. The simplicity of the design made the dress beautiful to behold. Jaina grinned as she slipped off her nightgown and shimmied the gown up her body. Jaina shuffled to the refresher to examine herself in the mirror. She pivoted back and forth, her eyes never leaving her image in the mirror. The dress was definitely stunning. Jaina pulled her hair up to expose her neckline, bare except the line of the token of Jag's affection. She fingered the charm and smiled. She silently wished her mother were here to help with her hair.

Forty-five minutes later Jaina emerged from the refresher, her face highlighted with a subtle application of makeup and her hair swept up on her head, cascading in curls out of a band of braids wrapped around them. Several loose curls fell from her temple on either side. Jaina was silently thankful she was a Jedi and thus possessed the patience to deal with the demon that could be her hair.

Jaina activated the door as Kyp's presence approached. Kyp entered the room, and the sight of Jaina immediately captured his attention. Jaina spun around for Kyp's benefit as he emitted a low whistle. "Well, if that doesn't melt a Corellian's heart, I don't know what will."

Jaina broadcast a grateful smile back at her friend. "You look dashing as well." She meant it too. Kyp carried his green Jedi robes with a certain flare that demanded attention. His silver flecked hair outlined his edgy face and strong jaw line, highlighted by his green speckled eyes. Kyp held out his arm. "Care to go to dinner?"

Jaina walked over and took her dear friend's arm, beaming up at him, gratitude in her eyes for everything he had and would do for her. "You're a true friend Kyp Durron."

Kyp forced his body to hide a blush that was threatening to show on his face as he guided Jaina out the door and into the corridor. Kyp was not sure why but the sight of Jaina standing there smiling up at him had made his heart pound. He had resolved his feelings for Jaina back on Borleias, satisfied that he did not desire more than friendship. He was happy knowing she was happy; his part in this evening was proof enough of that. Kyp determined the pattering of his heart was due to his own excitement for what the evening had in store for Jaina and nothing more.

Jaina followed his lead through the halls, not sure where it was they were going. She felt an electric edge to her connection with Kyp, but stifled an urge to press him on it. Both walked in a slow comfortable gait, neither wanting to rush.

"So how did you do it," Jaina grilled her escort.

"Do what?"

"Get all this arranged."

"Master's secret," Kyp winked mischievously.

"Okay, then who helped? I know you had help."

"What you think I don't have enough taste to pick out a nice dress."

Jaina looked up at the green-eyed Jedi with doubting eyes.

"Alright. I confess, your mom helped some. Following around a Goddess is a full-time affair you know."

An air of surprise washed over Jaina's face. "My mom, really?"

"Sure, she was so excited you were going to have a day off, she practically jumped at the opportunity to help. I think she called Syal right after I told her of Syal's plans. I believe the dress is your mom's contribution. Plus she also packed all your personal items."

Jaina reflected for a moment on everything that had gone into this escapade and mentally noted everyone she would have to thank personally later. "Yes, well the dress seems like something she would pick. Mom does have good taste."

Kyp stopped before a door and keyed the comm. A few seconds later the door slid open, and the welcoming face of Syal Fel greeted the couple. "Jaina, Kyp, come in."

Kyp released Jaina from his arm and allowed her to enter before him. Jaina surveyed the room and determined it was the Fel residence. Small items scattered throughout the room were evidence of this; a family portrait set on the wall, a pile of school datacards on the end table and an arrangement of flowers on the dining table. Jaina's eyes stopped at the table. Two places were set for dinner, shining in the light falling from candles lit around the centerpiece.

Syal's eyes had followed Jaina's gaze. The younger woman turned back to her hostess. The former actress maintained a serene appearance despite her pleasure. Syal took an arm offered by the Jedi Master. Jaina's face expressed the confusion she was experiencing. Syal smiled politely at Jaina.

"Oh, I guess Kyp failed to mention this Jaina, but Soontir was stuck on the planet and Rane had promised Briaun he would take her to the Ackbar Gardens. I thought it best we delay our family meal until tomorrow morning. We'll have a late breakfast; everyone will be free. I am taking Master Durron here on a tour of the ship and then a nice meal in the officer's galley. I hope it's alright with you, if you and Jag have a nice quiet meal together."

A broad grin crossed Jaina's lips and her eyes lit up. Syal smiled back. "I thought so. Enjoy your dinner. Come on Kyp, we have a lot of ship to cover." Together, the co-conspirators exited the room.

A sound from behind her caught Jaina's attention. She pivoted around and was greeted by the sight of Jag carrying two plates of food. He smirked at her as he proceeded to the table and set the plates down at each table setting in turn. Then he crossed the room, stopping before his date. Jag took her hands in each of his and held her out to arm's length. His eyes passed the length of her, his face reflecting his approval.

"I thought the other night you couldn't look more beautiful; apparently I was wrong."

Jaina curtsied to her host, dipping her head playfully. "Why thank you kind sir."

She stood back up, examining him in turn. Jag wore a formal long sleeved white shirt, pressed to perfection, and black pants, minus the customary blood stripes. Nothing out of the ordinary for Jagged, but Jaina thought he had never looked more handsome.

"So I suppose you are part of this conspiracy, as well" Jaina questioned with a giggle.

Jag shook his head. "I would love to say yes, but this was pretty much all my mother's doing. I think she took something I said a few days ago and fashioned this whole scheme."

"I'm beginning to like your mother a lot."

Jaina stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jag's waist, laying her head on his chest. Jag put his arms around Jaina and placed his head gently on hers. They enjoyed the feel of each other for a moment, and then Jag placed a kiss on top of Jaina's head.

He pulled away. "Are you ready to eat?"

Jaina grinned evilly. "It depends; did you cook it?"

"No, my mother prepared us a nice Corellian meal," Jag chuckled as he took Jaina by the hand and led her toward the table.

"Ooo, Spiced Endwa - my favorite. It doesn't take a Jedi to know that your mother must have talked to my mother."

"Well, I don't know about that, but it's one of my favorites too."

Jag pulled out a chair and helped Jaina settle, before rounding the table and taking his own seat across from her. Jaina studied the plate as she placed the napkin on her lap. "It smells delicious. You should know you do have something in common with my father then; this is one of his favorite meals as well."

"Maybe we should have invited him."

Jaina shook her head as she laughed silently with her mouth closed around a savory morsel. She put her hand up to cover her lips. After swallowing, she spoke, "No thanks. We are lucky to have survived him last night, let alone the Vong."

Jag playfully donned a disappointed face. "If you insist, but I thought we got along quite well. He hasn't encased me in carbonite yet." His tone became serious again as the memory of the night before brought a concern to his mind. "So did you keep your promise?"

Jaina cocked her head inquisitively and then opened her mouth as the realization hit her. "Oh, yes. I saw Cilghal this morning."

Jag finished a bite. "How was it?"

Jaina spoke as she cut a piece of Endwa meat. "Well, I can't say that she discovered anything significant, but she is monitoring me for more events."

Jaina put down her utensils and used her right hand to pull a tendril of hair away from her temple, as she turned her head to the left. On her temple could be seen a minute monitoring device with a small red light flashing. She released her hair and returned her attention to her dinner partner who had a concerned expression.

"So Master Cilghal can't find a reason for them. Are they related to your crash?"

"I believe so. I have visions of my grandmother that accompany the headaches. They aren't like the vision I had on Naboo though. That time I spoke with my Grandmother. These are more like flashes of her and Grandfather. I can even feel her emotions."

"Kind of like memories."

Jaina paused and thought for a moment. Jag for all his lack of Force sensitivity seemed to possess an insight that never ceased to amaze her. It made loving a Force-blind person to be a possibility, not an improbability. "Exactly, like memories. Cilghal couldn't find anything unusual on any tests, so I will just have to wait for another spell."

"How often do you have them?"

Jaina brushed aside the question, "Not often, they are really hardly a concern. They come and go quickly. That one on the Falcon was the worst. I suppose the stress of everything else at the moment kind of compounded it."

Jag took note of Jaina's nonchalant attitude, but kept a whisper of concern hidden in the back of his mind. Jaina quickly changed the subject. "I had an interesting escort to the medcenter for my appointment."

Jag was concentrating on slicing through a particularly thick piece of meat. "Who would that be?"

"Your father." Jaina studied Jag's face for his reaction and was not disappointed. His look was stunned as he brought his eyes up to meet hers, a reaction that hardly made it past his immeasurable control. Jaina sensed his emotions register something resembling his expression, followed by a sense of dread. "What did he want?"

Jaina flashed Jag a toothy grin. "To apologize."

"He did?"

Jaina nodded since her mouth was busy chewing. She put her hand up to cover her mouth as she swallowed, to avoid an unsightly display as a giggle broke.

"I guess Shawnkyr's talk with him did help."

Now Jaina's face reflected a degree of curiosity, her brows furrowed and lips pursed. "He did mention something to that effect. You spoke with Major Nuruodo?"

"Reluctantly, but it turned out to be insightful. Shawnkyr wanted to speak to you personally and apologize but I informed her it best if I ran interference." 

"I don't understand. I can't fault Major Nuruodo for her opinions even if I disagree with them. She is an exceptional squadron commander. Besides she obviously reevaluated her judgments based on what your father said."

Jag twirled his fork on the plate absentmindedly. "It's not that; it's her motives that I thought you might have issues with, especially if you had your lightsaber on your person."

Jaina laughed at the remark. "Come on Jag. You don't think I can control myself. It can't be that bad, can it?"

Jag playfully asked, "Before I tell you, are you armed this evening?"

"Does it look like I have room to hide anything?"

Jag eyed her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "I suppose not, but you are a smuggler's daughter. I wouldn't put it past you."

Jaina refused to offer him the benefit of a response while she waited attentively.

"Shawnkyr rendered some harsh opinions of you in her reports because she felt you were a hindrance to my stellar rise to power in the Chiss military. She hoped my father would become so disheartened by my time in Twin Suns that he would recall me." 

"I suppose flying with Twin Suns as Three could be considered detrimental to your career. So she was looking out for a friend, I can respect that. I haven't found a reason to skewer her yet."

Jag gulped down a swig of water. "It's just that she, and apparently others did too, saw my rise to power as a parallel to her own."

Jaina tilted her head curiously, trying to discover the hidden meaning to Jag's strange confession. She sensed his consternation.

"What I am trying to say is Shawnkyr believed she and I would have a union."

Jaina dropped her hands on the table, a utensil still clutched in each fist. Her mouth gaped open for a stunned second. "You mean she thought you two would get married?"

Jag's face actually flushed slightly, a reaction only Jaina was capable of producing, for he rarely left his barriers up around her. "Chiss don't perceive marriage like humans do, more like a path to gain power, but yes, that would be correct."

Jaina jumped up, her face deadly serious. "I'll have her head."

Jag stayed in his seat, not the reaction Jaina had hoped for. He laughed a deep belly laugh.

Jaina struggled to remain serious and then collapsed in her seat, laughing equally as hard. "You and Shawnkyr. There's a match."

It took a few minutes for the couple to return to a calm state. From that point, the conversation passed through a myriad of subjects ranging from battle tactics and their respective squadron's status to family issues and childhood memories. Both were amazed at the ease of the conversation, for it was like they had known each other their whole lives. In Jaina's eyes, Jag was still capable of intelligence beyond his years, but comfortable enough now to act his age. Jaina had seen so much in her life that Jag found her able to match his own experience and wisdom while still exhibiting the innocent zest for life found only in youth.

Jag wiped his mouth with his napkin, his plate now empty. Jaina's plate was similarly bare. She leaned back and folded her hands across her stomach. Her expression was sated. Jag grinned back at her. "Full?"

She nodded. "Quite."

"I'll clear the plates." As Jag rose, picking his plate up with his right hand, Jaina shifted in her seat to accompany him. Jag motioned for her to stay with his free hand. "I've got it. You stay right there looking beautiful."

Jaina blushed as Jag took her plate. "Thanks."

Jag disappeared into the kitchen. Jaina went to take a drink of water and realized her glass was empty. Holding the glass in her hand, Jaina pushed herself up from the chair. As the chair slid back and her knees reached full extension, a searing pain ripped down from Jaina's temple, shooting out across her body. Jaina doubled over, the glass exploding in her hand. She caught her collapsing body on the table with her unoccupied hand before slumping down in the chair.

----------

_Padme, lying in the bed next to Anakin, brushed her hand across his cheek softly. In his sleep, Anakin appeared to be a vision of tranquility – no secrets, no sadness, just the innocence of the slave boy from Tatooine. Anakin stirred, sensing Padme's touch. His eyes flickered open, and a smile crept across his weary face. Padme smiled lazily back. "Good morning, my dear husband."_

The words rang sweetly in Anakin's ears. "Good morning Mrs. Skywalker."

Padme absorbed the truth that Anakin spoke. Yesterday she had married her dear Anakin in secret. It was a bittersweet truth, for it was one that could not be shared with others, only Dorme knew.

A warm feeling swept through Padme as she recalled the spectacular events they had shared as husband and wife the previous night. Anakin grinned sensing her emotions and pulled Padme to him, folding her in a tight embrace, his body cupping hers from behind. They lay there silently feeling the warmth of skin on skin, a foreign feeling for both, but comforting nonetheless. Padme broke the silence.

"I suppose you need to start getting ready soon."

Anakin was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Yes, I should, but I would rather stay right here with my beautiful bride."

Padme rolled over in Anakin's arms, kissing her husband on the chest. "So would I."

Anakin squeezed her closer with his good arm, careful not to touch her with his metal appendage. "The sooner I return to Coruscant and ensure it is safe for you, the sooner you can return and resume your life. We just can't take any chances with the possibility of the Senate being controlled by a Sith Lord"

"And the sooner I can be with you again." She pecked him on the lips. "How much time until you have to leave?"

"An hour."

"Are you packed?"

Anakin nodded against her.

Padme giggled before rolling on top of her new bed partner. "Just enough time to say goodbye to my handsome hero."

----------

"Jaina, is everything okay out there?"

Jaina fought through the cloud in her mind. "Yes, stupid me. I just dropped my glass."

Jaina clutched the table with her left hand and pushed herself up. The right hand that had held the glass throbbed. Sensing a gash in her palm, Jaina quashed the flow of blood with her Force control. She could feel Jag approaching and quickly bent down to pick up the glass off the floor. She reached into the Force for strength to calm her fluttering heart. It was then that Jaina felt a tendril of questioning from Kyp. She offered him a reassuring brush before shutting him out.

Jag came through the door with a towel. "What happened?"

Jaina looked up and forced a smile. "I knocked the glass off the table when I went to get up. I'm sorry."

Jag came to her side and took the pieces of glass from her. Then he wiped up the few drops of water that had scattered from the mostly empty glass. "No harm." They rose together. "Sit down. I'll be right back."

Jaina obliged him, relieved to lighten the load on her feet for a moment. Jag came back from the kitchen with a plate in one hand and a new glass of water in the other. Jaina forgot her past discomfort and squealed in delight when she recognized the dessert. "Ryshcate! My favorite."

Jag chuckled, "A true Corellian dessert prepared by my truly Corellian mother." He set the plate and glass down in front of Jaina. He crossed the room to a control panel and touched some keys, soft music could now be heard throughout the room. Jag returned to the table and pulled a chair around so he was diagonal to Jaina across the corner of the table. Their close proximity caused his leg to come in contact with hers.

Jag took a knife and sliced a piece of the delicacy so it fell from the main body. Switching to a fork, he further dissected the slice so there was a bite size morsel. He speared it with the utensil. Jaina watched in eager anticipation before going for her own fork. Jag halted her with a touch. She turned back and watched as he brought the fork to her mouth. He paused there.

Jaina smiled knowingly. Together they spoke the traditional words, "To the celebration of life."

She took the morsel and slid it off the fork, savoring the taste. Jag took a bite of his own before offering Jaina another bite. They finished the slice in this fashion.

Jaina was the first to speak and break the magical mood. "That was delicious."

Jag beamed back. "Yes it was."

Jag cocked his head to the sound of the music, a soft romantic piece he recognized from his mother's collection. His gaze returned to Jaina. Standing, his eyes never left her. He extended his right hand. "May I have the honor of a shared evasive maneuver?"

Jaina placed her left hand in his proffered hand and allowed Jag to guide her away from the table, recalling the same invitation from a time that seemed so long ago. The sound of the ethereal singer's voice began. Jaina grinned as she recognized the words of the song.

_A child and a fool in one, so sure I could need no one,  
My heart always on the run to nowhere._

Jag stood before her, his arms beckoning for her to come to him. Jaina had danced at many parties with many different partners. She was confident in the proper etiquette and placement required, but she still hesitated.

_Now as you're holding me, my heart is reminding me,  
That now I could never live without you._

Once Jaina settled in his arms, Jag started to lead her in the dance. Jaina focused straight ahead at his chest, concentrating on his movements, not sure of his skill or the particular dance he would choose.

_But how can our love succeed, a miracle is what we need  
And so I appeal to you, to keep me suspended in time with you  
Don't let this moment die_

Jaina recognized the steps as a particularly intricate Corellian slow swing step, one her mother had forced her to learn as a child. She silently thanked her mother for that. Jaina began to appreciate the skill with which Jag performed the dance, but then realized this should not have surprised her at all. Jag was simply skilled at everything he did.

_I get a feeling when I'm with you none of the rules apply  
But I know for certain goodbye is a crime  
So love if you leave me suspend me in time_

Confident in the dance and comfortable with the practiced guidance of her partner, Jaina ventured to peer up at Jag. He was gazing down at her with love shining in his eyes. The corners of his lips were tickled by a smile as her eyes met his. Jaina smiled back.

_Wasted the time away, holding our love at bay  
Now I can't last a day without you_

Jaina knew the words to come and sang along. Her singing voice, although not as pure as the singer's, was pleasing to the ear.

_Your smile is a thrill to see, your eyes hold me tenderly  
They'll shine in my memory forever_

Jag tipped his head down toward her as Jaina sang the meaningful words to him, tantalized by the movement of her lips. As the chorus began again, he claimed her mouth tenderly.

_But how can our love succeed, a miracle is what we need  
And so I appeal to you, to keep me suspended in time with you  
Don't let this moment die_

Jaina demanded more from the kiss, pulling him closer with her hand on his shoulder. She opened her mouth but Jag did not acquiesce to her demands, never going beyond the tenderness with which the romantic entanglement began. Jaina sensed his reluctance to heighten passions, almost as if he was maintaining control of the situation. Jaina could almost hear his words from the night before. _We don't have to rush anything._ Jaina understood his reluctance and slowly eased her demands.

_I get a feeling when I'm with you none of the rules apply  
But I know for certain goodbye is a crime  
So love if you leave me suspend me in time._

Jaina allowed both of her arms to find their way to wrap around Jag's waist. Jag folded his arms around Jaina and leaned his head on hers. They remained in this position until the song ended.

Jag was the first to make a move. He stepped back and took Jaina's hands from behind his waist, using them to pull her along as he backed toward the couch. He settled against the right arm of the couch and guided Jaina to sit beside him. As she did so, Jag picked up a controller pad. After pressing a few buttons, the holodisplay came to life.

It took a few seconds for Jaina to recognize what was playing. She reached across with her left hand and grabbed Jag's shirt. "_Secret Horizons_. I haven't seen that in so long."

"I thought you would enjoy something familiar, and I never pass up a chance to see mother at work. We can't watch these when Father is around; he turns all red when the romantic scenes come up."

Jag eased up his left arm and draped it over Jaina's shoulder as she settled against him. Jaina let her head rest against his left shoulder and her left hand crossed to rest on his chest. As the holodrama started, Jag placed a tender kiss on the top of Jaina's head. The lights dimmed, and the couple became immersed in the drama before them.

----------

Jag raised the level of illumination in the room before shifting gingerly under Jaina, who was fast asleep. Her chest rose and fell softly. Looking down at Jaina, Jag could not imagine she could ever appear more peaceful. No lines of worry marred her usually serious expression. Her left hand still rested softly on his chest curled softly into his shirt. The same hand that could wield a deadly lightsaber appeared delicate and refined.

Her right hand caught his eye. Resting against his leg, it had relaxed open revealing a small laceration across the palm. It looked fresh and Jag pondered where and when Jaina had been inflicted with the wound.

His attention shifted again as Jaina stirred against him, settling deeper against his chest. Jag smiled wistfully before brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. Jaina's eyes fluttered and then closed again. Jag cupped her face with his palm. "Jaina, sweetheart, you need to wake up."

Jaina's eyes opened slowly, and she let a low moan escape her lips. She pushed herself up and used the back of her hands to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. Some date, huh?"

Jag smiled at her as he pushed a tendril of hair back with a finger. "No it's been perfect. I'll take anytime alone with you I can get."

Jaina protested, "I know but…"

Jag's fingers silenced her. "No but's, it was just perfect." Jag stood and offered his hands to his date. "Let's get you back to your room before my whole family gets back, and you're trapped in one of Briaun's never ending question and answer sessions."

Jaina accepted his hands as she scolded him. "Jag, she's your little sister."

Jag pulled her up. "And I love her dearly, but if she gets started, you'll never get any rest. She'll get plenty of chances tomorrow."

He began leading her to the door. Jaina resisted with a pout on her face. Jag came back to her. "Rest is your orders, Lieutenant Colonel Solo, must I pull rank on you?"

Jaina stuck her lower lip out further, but Jag would not be swayed. He continued for the door, once again pulling Jaina with the arm trailing behind him. Jaina reluctantly followed him into the corridor, where Jag maintained his hold on her hand, adjusting his grip slightly, before starting down the corridor.

"Jag, not that I mind, but what if we are seen?"

Jag smirked. "The great thing about the Chiss is that they are highly predictable. If they are not on shift somewhere, they are either simming, training or sleeping. We are right in the middle of a shift so there won't be any Chiss in these halls."

Jaina grinned. "I think I am beginning to really like the Chiss."

They walked together, sharing the closeness of one another without the distraction of words. All too soon, the couple arrived at Jaina's stateroom door. Jaina placed her back to the door and looked up at Jag through her lashes, still holding his hand. It seemed to her that while Jag had enjoyed their walk, he had put some energy into building a wall around his emotions. There were now parts of him that were distant and unreadable.

"Goodnight Jaina." Jag bent to place a kiss on her forehead, but with Jedi quickness she lifted on her toes and intercepted the kiss with her mouth. For a second Jag's barriers dropped and Jaina was overwhelmed by the barrage of emotions. Before she could sift through them: love, desire, impatience, just to name a few, his barriers were erect, and Jag broke the kiss.

The corners of Jaina's mouth curled up wistfully. "Goodnight Jagged. Thank you for the lovely evening." She reached with her hand to the door control panel, watching Jag step away. The door slid open and Jaina backed through. "What time is breakfast?"

"Ten, so you can sleep in." Jag raised his hand in a small wave.

Jaina blew him a kiss as the door closed. She thought she felt a surge of regret from Jag, and then it was gone with him.

----------

Jaina was lying in the middle of the immense bed comfortably snuggled between the sheets, but sleep eluded her. She pondered the reason for her restlessness. It was not the strangeness of the accommodations; they were far more luxurious than she had seen in a long time. Nor was it the vibration of the engines; Jaina spent much of her life sleeping in all types of space vessels. It was not because she had serious concerns troubling her mind; the events of the day had been everything she could have hoped for, except possibly the end of the war.

Jaina could only come to the conclusion she was so rested from her slumber in Jag's arms that sleep was no longer necessary. She smiled as she recalled the comforting feeling that enveloped her while resting against him. The slow relaxed rise and fall of his breathing next to her had lulled Jaina into a rare moment of complete security, and she had been incapable of fighting back the serene peace that had overtaken her. It was those memories of lying in his arms that haunted her and kept sleep at bay.

Jaina flipped the covers off with a sweeping motion of her left arm and sat up in the bed, swinging her legs over the side. She remained there for a moment, stretching her neck from side to side while contemplating a course of action.

Without a thought Jaina rose and headed for the door of the stateroom. She stopped at the door and glanced down at her attire. Dressed in the same satiny nightgown as earlier and barefooted, she was far from presentable for public eyes. Jaina held out her hand, and her Jedi robe flew to her grasp from the chair she had set it over while unpacking earlier in the day. She swung it on, wrapping it around her body and reveling in the familiar warmth it provided.

With a wave of her hand, Jaina opened the door. Starting down the corridor, she sensed Kyp stirring as the part of his subconscious that he focused on her presence sensed movement. Jaina reached out and found Kyp beginning to awaken. She brushed his consciousness with a reassuring touch, and he fell back into a deep sleep as she passed his room.

Jaina allowed her bare feet to determine their own path, not having a plan of her own. She rounded a corner and saw a sign for the officer's galley. With thoughts of finding some soothing warm drink there, she continued in that direction. A familiar presence, also awake, came to her mind and Jaina's steps faltered until she was stopped in front of a door.

Jaina stood there for a second and then keyed the door comm. She sensed movement, but not immediately in the direction of the door. Several long seconds later, the door slid open to reveal Jag dressed only in the pants he had worn earlier in the evening, the belt not even fastened. He looked surprised to see her.

"Jaina, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

Jaina somewhat incensed by the remark shot him a perturbed glare. She used that emotion to keep her eyes from devouring the sleek fit of his skin over his chest and arm muscles, hardened by years of throwing around a clawcraft. "Couldn't sleep, I just followed my feet. I guess I was heading to the mess."

"I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. I figured you were Rane coming to rouse me for a game of sabacc." He stepped back from the door and hesitantly asked, "Do you want to come in?"

Jaina wavered before stepping into the room. It was a suite, differing from her room in that there was a living area with a bedroom connected. Jag fastened his belt as Jaina passed him. She crossed the room to a desk where Jag had obviously been working. She scanned the datascreen.

"Studying the fight from the other day."

Jag tipped his head as he walked over. "I was unhappy with some of the performances from my squadron."

Jaina studied the flight reports. She knew Vanguard Squadron had lost one pilot in the fight. That would bother any commander, but it always ate away at Jag like a cancer.

"Most commanders would be thrilled with these kinds of numbers. I know you hope to get all your pilots through but without your guidance it could have been much worse. I suppose you aren't like most commanders though, are you?" A small smile crept across her face as she continued gazing at the screen.

Jag cupped Jaina's chin with his fingers, pulling it up so she gazed at him instead. His green eyes searched her brown eyes for a sign. "Jaina, what are you doing?"

She forced her eyes down before they drowned in his. "I told you I couldn't sleep…"

The sudden press of Jag's mouth silenced her as he bent down to her. Jaina opened her mouth in a gasp of surprise. Jag took advantage and slid his tongue between her teeth. Jaina, suddenly overcome with passion, played in his mouth in turn. Jag moaned her name. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled Jaina to him, her hands meeting the bare flesh of his chest. The heat of his body spread down her arms, into her body, awakening a burning desire in the pit of her stomach.

Jaina jumped back from Jag, suddenly overcome by the strength of desire flowing through her and placed the back of her right hand to her lips. She looked past her fingers at Jag who stood motionless like a hunter afraid to scare off his prey.

Before Jaina knew it, she was running past him, heading for the door. In two quick strides Jag had caught her by the wrist. With a firm grasp he swung her around, but the strength of her flight pulled them both to the door. Jaina's back pressed against the cool metal, with Jag clutching both her wrists, pinned to either side of her head.

Jaina tried to look away but was drawn to his mesmerizing gaze. In her eyes, Jag saw the answer he had sought. He had never rushed their relationship, knowing a woman as willful as Jaina would have to come to him on her own terms. Her spirit was not to be tamed or captured. Tonight, after he had struggled against his own burning desires earlier, treating her with the lightest of touches, this was the night she had come to him. This was not like the alcohol-induced passion of the night before. This was all too real.

In her eyes Jag saw her desire, but also her last remnant of fear - fear of surrendering the last bit of herself to him. Just as he harbored fears of his own concerning the last step in their relationship, Jag knew he would have to be strong for both of them. So he followed the look in her eyes until he was a breath away from her.

Jaina had not struggled against his hold but was still. The only motion was the rise and fall of her chest. Jag released his hold and cupped her face gently with his hands. He kissed her forehead, then each eye in turn and her nose. He gently placed his lips on her lips and repeated this over and over, each kiss demanding more than the previous. His hands traveled back to either side of her head to intertwine his fingers through her fingers. She curled her fingers around to accept his touch, her nails digging into the top of his hands.

As the passion of their kisses grew, Jag pressed his bare chest against her body. He felt the sheer touch of her nightgown, where the robe had fallen open. The material allowed him almost the truest sense of her skin beneath him. The heat of her body seared through the material and ignited his skin on fire.

Jag broke their kiss and took stock of her eyes again. The fear was gone, replaced by a need that matched his own and with that came acceptance. He spoke, his voice barely a whisper, "Stay with me tonight."

Jaina's response was a barely perceptible nod as she bit her lower lip, followed by the slow turn up of the corners of her mouth, ending in a smile – a nervous but trusting smile. Jag smiled back – a strong warm smile. His hands pulled away from her, and she rested her hands on his shoulders as Jag bent to scoop Jaina up in his arms...

----------  
End of Chapter 13  
TKL/jj

OK credit where credit is due. The lyrics are not my own, they are from the Xanadu soundtrack, the song is _Suspended in Time_ by John Farrar. I heard it one day and I thought of Jaina and Jag in my story.


	14. Chiss Relations

**CHAPTER 14** **– Chiss Relations**

Jag lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand. The vision lying before him was breathtaking. His heart's desire was resting next to him, her back exposed and a sheet covering her from the waist down. Her head was turned on the pillow to face him; her lips slightly parted in relaxed sleep. The breath passing her lips was powered by the slight rise and fall in her back.

A tendril of hair crossed Jaina's cheek, obscuring the smooth line of her face. Jag took a finger and brushed it back to join the rest of her auburn locks floating on the pillow. He took care to use a whisper of a touch, but despite his care Jaina's eyes flickered open. The knowledge of the previous night's passion dawned across her face in a tender smile directed at her lover. Jag's expression mirrored hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Jaina stretched her arms straight up, turning her head to face the pillow. After releasing her stretch, she rolled to face Jag, pulling her arm down across her chest in subconscious modesty.

"I don't mind. I have already slept more last night than the whole week previous."

Jag pulled the sheet up along her body. Jaina's eyes followed his hand. She was still looking down when he asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Her eyes came up to meet his concerned stare. She considered the various layers of the question. Physically, she was fine; Jag had been more than a considerate lover. Emotionally, Jaina had never felt more complete or loved. It was as if last night had concluded the fusion of their souls. Jag's very being was now intertwined with her own, and she imagined neither of them would be the same again.

"I'm perfect." Her face radiated the love she felt for the man laying beside her.

In one smooth motion, Jag pulled Jaina over so she covered him, their bodies tangled between each other in a twist of sheets. With her hair cascading down to tease him, Jaina lowered her face to place a tender kiss on Jag's lips, but after the events of the night before tender did not happen. Pure passion passed from one mouth to the other.

Jag broke the kiss reluctantly, rolling Jaina back onto the bed. "If we go there I will never have the will power to make it out of this room."

He slid from under the covers as Jaina followed him with her eyes; a small seductive part came to her lips. Jag laughed at her, shaking his head. "Don't look at me like that."

Jaina grinned innocently at him. He leaned over and pecked a kiss on her nose. "You look like one of those angels from the moons of Iego."

Jaina felt a tingle at the back of her mind, like a fleeting memory. She pushed it away and broadened her smile. Jag straightened back up. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you need anything?"

Jaina shook her head from side to side against the pillow. Jag flashed her a final grin and disappeared into the refresher. The tingle returned again, this time with a vengeance, and Jaina recognized the onslaught of a vision.

As the angry pain coursed from her brain down through her body Jaina's finger's gripped the sheets in a battle to push back the assault. She lost awareness of her surroundings, her fingers splaying out, and her control of the Force skills disintegrated. Items on the bedstand rattled with the vibrations emanating from her mind. Jag's personal wristchrono danced across the stand until it fell off the edge landing on the floor.

----------

_"You asked to see me?"_

Anakin's voice came from the shadows of the doorway. Padme stood by the fireplace in the same room Anakin had declared his love. She turned around to face him, the light of the fire flickered in the background casting a strange aura around her. Before she could speak Anakin continued, spurred by the sight before him.

"You look like an angel from the moons of Iego."

Padme smiled as she recalled the last time he had told her that. He had been just a boy then, a young slave with no future.

"Angels are figments of pilots' imaginations. A dream to serve their boredom."

The corner of Anakin's mouth turned up. "You are definitely not a figment of my imagination. You are so real I could feel the softness of your skin even without a touch."

Padme moved toward him slowly as she spoke. "Do you remember the last time you said I looked like an angel?"

Anakin nodded as he approached her, looking down at her with an amorous glare.

"You said then that you would marry me…"

"I did."

Padme's face blushed. "How did you know it would be true all the way back then?"

Anakin started to respond, but then the truth behind her words hit him with their full force. Without a thought, he scooped Padme into his arms, pulling her feet off the ground, and then twirled her in a circle. He kissed her still holding her up.

"You wish it so?"

Padme's face beamed as she nodded and a single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. "I will marry you Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin kissed her again and proceeded to spin her round and round until they were both dizzy with joy.

----------

The sound of the shower was the first sound that entered the fog of her mind. Jaina pulled the heels of her hands up and pressed them to her eyes in an attempt to push the pain away. She took a deep breath and released it, allowing the remaining pain to flow out with it, just like Mara had taught her years ago.

Jaina lay there, drawing on the Force to center her focus. She opened her eyes as she lifted her hands away. Her eyes focused on the slice on her right palm, a reminder from the previous evening's vision.

Jaina sat up in the bed and took some more cleansing breaths. She stretched out her hand and summoned Jag's dress shirt, laying on the floor since the previous night, to her grasp. Jaina slipped it on; enjoying the spicy scent of Jag lingering on it. The aroma pushed the last remnants of the painful vision from her mind.

"Well those are getting fun."

The refresher door slid open, and Jag stepped back into the room, clad only in a towel. "Did you say something?"

Jaina rolled over to face him. "Just babbling to myself. I tend to do that."

Jag raised an eyebrow at her before crossing the room to his pilot's bag. He pulled out a fresh change of clothes. By the time he faced her again Jaina was on her feet.

"You look much better in my shirt than I ever will." She blushed as she shuffled toward the refresher. Jag grinned at the sight of her. Jaina stopped at the door and glanced back at him over her shoulder. She blew him a kiss before stepping into the refresher. Her giggles filtered out as the door swooped close, and Jag felt the distinct touch of invisible lips on his.

Jag went about getting dressed. At the point where he was slipping on his shirt, the door comm came to life. Jag worked the buttons of his shirt as he exited the bedroom, shutting the bedroom door behind him. His work on the buttons was halfway done as he approached the door. He was surprised by the appearance of Kyp as the door slid open, but that emotion never made it beyond the depths of his strict barriers.

"Kyp, what can I do for you?"

Kyp pulled a bundle out of his Jedi robes and held it out to Jag. "I thought she might need these."

Jag quickly accepted the bundle and stepped back from the door. "Thanks, I guess we'll see you later at breakfast."

Kyp placed his hand in the doorframe before Jag could close it. Kyp was now quite sure that his arrival was not welcome despite the delivery.

"Is she alright?"

A flash of resentment emanated from Jag, but was squashed quickly. "Everything is fine."

It became apparent to Kyp that Jag was unaware of the visions, by the misinterpretation of the question. Not that the Jedi Master did not have concerns in that regards as well. If Jaina had chosen to hide the visions, then Kyp would not reveal them now, risking her wrath later. He would wait until they had a private moment to speak to Jaina.

Kyp bowed his head to Jag as he folded his hand back into his robe. "I apologize for the intrusion. I'll see you later."

Jag was already heading back to the bedroom as the door sealed shut. Back in the bedroom Jag paused thoughtfully in the doorway, listening to the sound of shower running. His eyes caught sight of the wristchrono his father had given to him in honor of his graduation from the Academy.

Jag strode across the room and picked it up from the floor. Glancing at it curiously, he wondered how it had ended up in that position. It was then that he noticed the cracking of the face, shattered into thousands of tiny shards, still held together by the strength of the material. Jag looked from the watch to the refresher door. Then a voice echoed in his mind. _"Is she alright?"_ Suddenly the Jedi Master's words took on a whole new meaning.

----------

The sphere of Mon Calamari loomed before the two X-wings descending from the Star Destroyer _Talion_. The craft were on a slow approach vector when they were overtaken by an assortment of fighter craft in a tight formation. A feminine voice crackled though the comm's to both Jaina and Kyp on an open comm channel.

"Let's show Twin Suns One and Two how to do this right Jade's Dozen."

The formation stayed compact and uniform as it descended though the atmosphere. Both Kyp and Jaina admired the skill required to perform the precision maneuver. Jaina felt a twinge of regret from Kyp as the Dozen dropped out of sight into the cover of clouds.

Jaina keyed her comm, "You miss them?"

The feeling was gone. "Not for a second. I prefer torture at your hands any day."

Despite the levity in his voice, Jaina knew his banter was a way of dismissing her concern, so she did not push the matter. He had been unusually quiet since breakfast with the Fel family, not his usual cantankerous self. She knew they had things to discuss, but did not feel the vastness of space the appropriate setting. The pair flew in silence only conversing with Mon Calamari Control for the necessary clearances.

As the Twin Suns One and Two snubfighters settled into their respective berths, the pilots of the Dozen were already beginning to disperse. Kyp beat Jaina to the hangar floor so he crossed under his X-wing heading toward her. Just past Jaina he spotted Mara Jade Skywalker sauntering in their direction.

"How's the Dozen looking Master Durron?"

"Pretty sharp, Master Skywalker. Trandalya could tighten up a little on Glentaw; nothing new about that though. I hear you've been pretty good for discipline."

Mara came up beside her niece and pivoted around, dropping her arm around Jaina's shoulders. "You don't say. Appreciate the suggestion. Do you mind if I relieve you of escort duty for a couple of hours and steal away my niece?"

Kyp's answer was unusually subdued and reflective. "It would be a welcome change."

Jaina knew Kyp needed a break, but was stunned to feel a wave of relief wash off her partner. Although she could tell he tried to stifle the emotion, it was hard for even him to keep such things hidden in their close bond.

Mara squeezed her arm around Jaina while she spoke to Kyp. "Good. How about you get some good personal time and catch up with us sometime later?"

Kyp waved a hand at the two female Jedi before striding off across the hangar. Jaina followed Kyp with her eyes, reflecting that it was probably best they spent some time apart. Kyp's life was no longer his own, and though they were good friends, she was sure there were limits to his patience.

Jaina wondered how much Kyp had figured out about the previous night. She assumed he knew of the visions, just by their connection, and was grateful he had not mentioned them in front of Jag. Knowing that he found her at Jag's room, he probably had made assumptions about their evening, especially if he had been able to discern something from their shared bond. It was not the first or last time they would have to sort through issues. Jaina trusted they could work through anything.

Jaina watched as Drue Glentaw came out from behind on of the Dozen's B-wings and greeted Kyp. The female pilot and her former commander talked for a moment before heading out of the hangar together.

Mara had been quiet the whole time, observing her niece. Jaina's eyes finally turned to meet Mara's gaze. The former apprentice smiled at her former Master. A thousand thoughts crossed through Jaina's mind, every memory and question she wished to share with one of her closest confidants, and just as many emotions rolled through the Force. Mara smiled returned a knowing smile.

"I think we need to talk young lady."

Jaina did not reply, just blushed a little.

"You want to get lunch at my apartment? Luke's at a meeting with the Chief of State all day, so we won't be interrupted."

"Sure, I just need to stop by the medcenter first. Can I meet you there?"

"How about I walk with you?"

Jaina knew Mara was being protective, careful not to abuse the trust of Kyp or Luke in regards to her personal well-being. She also knew it was pointless to argue with Mara. "Let's go then."

The two women set out on the short walk from the hangar to the medcenter.

"So, has Cilghal discovered the reasons behind your mysterious headaches?"

Jaina eyed her aunt. "How do you know about them?"

Mara grinned at Jaina's indignance. "Let's see. Once your father found out about them, he chased down Cilghal in order to make sure you had followed through you're your appointment. Then he chased down your mother, your brother, then your uncle, and finally me when he couldn't find you or Kyp all day yesterday. Your mother claimed she had no idea what you were up to although I find that hard to believe by the look on her face. I believe General Antilles hid in meetings all day to avoid him as well."

Jaina furrowed her brows at the thought of her father torturing everyone around for her sake. "That would be my dad alright, as bad as a Wookie on the scent of fresh meat."

"Your father can't protect you in most situations, but he can make every attempt to control some things. Being a parent I can't fault him for that. Why don't you call him when you get back to the apartment? It will make him feel better."

"Why Aunt Mara, I think parenthood is making you soft."

"No, I just have a better appreciation for what your parents went through raising the three of you."

Jaina and Mara reached the medcenter and went through the automatic doors. "I'll call him as soon as I get back."

The pair took a quick turn down a secondary corridor. An animated voice could be heard coming from the end of the hall. As they approached Cilghal's laboratory, it only took Jaina a second to recognize it.

"Well, I guess I won't have to call him after all."

Mara chuckled as they passed through the outer waiting area and entered the medward.

Han Solo broke his drilling of the Jedi healer at the sight of them. "Jaina, I was just checking with Cilghal to see if there was any news of your condition." 

Jaina protested as her father took her in his arms like she were still a three year old child. "Dad, I am sure Master Cilghal has more important things to do than be bothered by an overprotective father."

Cilghal intervened on Han's behalf as Jaina wiggled from his arms. "It is quite acceptable, Jaina. Your father is just concerned as is his right to be." The healer crossed the room to her patient as she spoke. Cilghal reached for the recording device on Jaina's temple and triggered a release. The device dropped into Cilghal's palm.

"Did you have any further episodes?"

"Two since putting the recorder on."

"Excellent, hopefully we should have some useful data."

Han and Mara listened intently. Han frowned as Jaina mentioned more incidences, and then commented, "I don't think Jaina would think it excellent after watching her go through one of those the other day."

The Mon Calamari native bobbed her head slowly in deference. "I apologize if you mistook my words as excitement over your predicament, but I merely…"

Jaina went from shooting her father an evil glare to interrupting the Jedi Master. "Don't worry Master Cilghal. No offense taken. I'm as eager to solve this puzzle as you are. Even if it means having more of these blasted headaches."

Cilghal sat down at a data terminal and inserted the small datachip she had removed from the recording device. A holoprojection of data coursed in front of her. Jaina, Mara and Han closed in behind Cilghal, who queried Jaina, "What time were your visions approximately?"

"I can tell you pretty close to the time about 1900 hours last night and 0830 this morning. I don't think they lasted long, and I remember noting roughly when they ended."

Cilghal nodded as she punched information into the terminal. The data stream of various brain waves in a multi-colored weaving and criss-crossing pattern scrolled across the projector until Cilghal halted at the appearance of a dramatic peak.

The streams went from slightly undulating wave patterns to extreme peaks and valleys, one barely discernible from the next. The start and stop of this pattern was abrupt at each end only lasting less than a minute.

Cilghal stared at the pattern with a look of intense concentration, then pressed some keys to manipulate the data. The waves stretched, as the view reflected an exaggeration of time for the benefit of analysis. The audience waited silently for Cilghal to render an opinion.

"My first impression would be that this brain wave activity mimics simple memory recall, only compacted into a tight time span."

Cilghal scrolled the data toward the second occurrence, slowing down where some wave patterns increased. Realizing they were not the same wave patterns she resumed her scan.

Han questioned the healer. "Was that another one?"

"No, just some increased sensory input, different from memory patterns."

Mara glanced at Jaina out of the corner of her eye as she felt a surge of discomfort from the younger Jedi. Jaina's face hid any visible signs of her inner turmoil. The data slowed and stopped as Cilghal recognized the second peak. The peaks were significantly larger on this event and covered more than a minute's time.

After surveying the data, Cilghal questioned Jaina. "Are they getting worse?"

Jaina thought for a moment and answered as truthfully as she could. "Not in any way that I can discern. I mean they hurt, but I couldn't say one hurt more than other of those two, although the first few were hardly noticeable. I don't have any recall of what happens during the time or the length, just the pain, the vision, and then pain again."

"I only have two events to compare so it's impossible to say from this alone, but based on this data and what you describe, I fear there is a distinct possibility the severity is intensifying. I would like to leave the monitoring device on for the time being to collect more data while I study this information today."

Jaina was not particularly thrilled that she still had no answers, but she also understood that allowing Cilghal to continue collecting data was the fastest way to resolve the matter.

"Whatever needs to be done to end these headaches is something I'll agree to."

Han piped in. "Do you think she should still fly?"

The Jedi healer pivoted in her chair to address him. "In this case I feel the Force is at work, my insight does not foresee these events endangering Lieutenant Colonel Solo. I don't have to render a decision until tomorrow morning at the latest when Jaina returns to duty. However, if they get much worse or are not resolved soon, that may be a possibility. General Antilles is aware of the situation. I report all medical anomalies to him as Jaina well knows."

Han put his hand on Jaina's shoulder in sympathy for her situation. Cilghal rose to cross the room and acquire a new datachip for the recorder. "Listen kiddo, I need to get going. I have a meeting to get to. Stop by and see your mother later. Let her know how you are doing."

"I will. Thanks Dad."

Han gave her shoulder a squeeze before acknowledging Cilghal and Mara with a nod and exiting the lab. Cilghal made quick work of securing the recorder to Jaina's right temple.

"All done. Will you please return after your next vision?"

"I will do that. The sooner we resolve this, the better. Thank you, Master Cilghal, for everything."

Jaina turned to Mara as the older woman spoke. "Ready for lunch. I'm starved."

"Sure, but I am going to need to go workout after all the food I have eaten in the last two days."

Mara raised on eyebrow at the remark before motioning toward the exit with a sweep of her arm. "Lead the way."

Jaina exited the lab with Mara following in her footsteps through the automatic door, which swished closed behind them. Once in the hall, the two women walked side by side. Jaina was silent with contemplation, caught up in the events of the day. Mara allowed the younger woman her private thoughts for a few moments before interrupting.

"So I understand you have been working toward improving Chiss-Jedi relations on my behalf?" A hint of mischief crossed her lips.

Jaina kept her gaze straight forward, fighting the heat of a blush on her cheeks. She had been prepared for the line of questioning, but thoughts of her encounter with Jag the previous night overwhelmed her Jedi barriers.

"That I have. It may be a long road to mend relations based on tales of your exploits on Nirauan."

Mara was suddenly reflective at the mention of the planet. It was there she came to understand what it meant to be a Jedi. The pain of the memory of her sacrifice there could not be eclipsed by the memory of her discovering love with Luke. "Yes, I put on a show worthy of my reputation."

Jaina chuckled. "So I was told."

Both women were quiet for a moment as they passed out of the medcenter crossing the paths of another group of officers. Once in the courtyard, free of prying ears, Jaina resumed the conversation.

"So, I suppose Uncle Luke asked you to check up on me."

"I can't deny that he expressed some concerns, but he didn't ask me to do that. Luke trusts you to take care of yourself. He would never have allowed you to become a Jedi Knight otherwise."

"Oh." Jaina reflected on the revelation.

The walk across the courtyard was brief. The two women passed through the doors to the building housing the Skywalker apartment in silence. Once inside the turbolift, Mara spoke.

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to you woman to woman as your friend, nothing else." Mara draped her arm over Jaina's shoulders, ushering her out of the lift. "No one was there for me when I first started my relationship with your uncle. I had to feel my way around. I know I'm not your mother, but sometimes it's easier to talk to a friend."

Mara stopped at the door to the Skywalker apartment and keyed it open. Jaina followed her aunt into the room. She had yet to speak. Mara motioned for Jaina to take a seat with an upward turned palm, taking one across from her. The older woman then continued.

"So is there anything you need to ask?"

Jaina knew where her aunt was headed with the conversation. She looked her former master in the eyes and shook her head side to side, trying to conceal the thoughts racing through her mind.

As Jaina's master, Mara had learned to read the young woman even when she had tried to block her. In that moment, she felt the glow of true love emanating from the barriers Jaina tried to erect. The truth passed between their eyes. Mara suddenly felt old; her niece was in love and growing into a woman. Then the feeling was eclipsed by the strength of emotion as Jaina opened up to her completely. Mara basked in the reminder of how it felt to be young and in love again.

A small uncharacteristic tear slipped from Mara's eye, persuaded to betray the depth of the feelings barraging her. In one swift move, Jaina crossed to Mara and kneeled before her. The two women grasped each other in a fierce hug. Tears flowed as they laughed at themselves. Jaina knew then she had someplace to turn when, not if, she needed a friend.

----------  
End of Chapter 14  
TKL/jj


	15. Reunion

**CHAPTER 15 - Reunion**

The commander's lounge was quiet except for the shuffle of sabacc chips. Jaina Solo studied her opponents carefully as they each reacted to her bet. Jag, to her right, revealed no outward indication of his predicament, either good or bad. Jaina kept her word and denied her Force skills in attempting any other form of analysis. Jag matched her wager and raised her.

Tahiri Veila, sitting directly across from Jaina, studied her cards for a few moments before folding her hand. Rane Fel occupied the last spot at the table. He straightened up in his seat as he watched the blonde female take herself out of the game. The younger Fel was practiced in maintaining a game face, but his body movement was enough of a clue. From years of hanging around her father, Jaina knew Rane had a decent hand but not a great one. He was too eager to see another opponent fold.

Jag was now her only unknown factor, but her hand was good enough to win in most company. Rane matched the wagers and raised his brother. Jaina called the match and Tahiri, acting as dealer, dished out the last round of cards.

Much to Jaina's pleasure, the queen of air fell into her hand. This fact made her hand even better than she could have hoped for. Her hand went from a high twenty-one points to a natural sabacc hand after throwing out a card.

Rane laid down his hand first; by the look on his face the card dealt did not improve his position. He showed a respectable twenty point hand. The younger Fel brother was still hopeful until Jag played his hand to reveal a twenty-two-point array. Jag's victorious grin was short-lived as Jaina covered his hand in turn. Jag's face fell as she revealed the winning cards, a smirk covering her face.

"Sorry Jag, but you lose again." Jaina scooped up her winnings and pulled them over to accompany the already mounding pile of credits.

Rane shook his head in disbelief. "How do you do that? Was that seven hands in a row?"

Jag corrected his brother, "Eight, eight hands in a row. I told you not to take her up on the offer this morning at breakfast. Even Father suspected that she was as lethal in cards as her father. I consider myself a decent sabacc player, and she skins me every time."

"Actually I couldn't turn down a shot at meeting the lovely Tahiri, like Jaina promised." Rane turned from his brother to flash a stunning grin at the blond female, who almost appeared to blush.

Jag watched in awe as his brother turned on the charm and envied his ease with women. Rane was such a duplicate of their mother in many ways, especially in dealing with members of the opposite sex. In fact, Jag had never found it easy at all until he had met Jaina. Even then it had taken considerable determination and the sudden realization that he had almost died without exploring his feelings to fuel any romantic actions.

Jag turned to smile at the lovely women who captivated his thoughts and exchanged a conspiratorial grin. Jaina had confided in him after breakfast that she had thought a friendly night of cards might be an unthreatening way to introduce her friend Tahiri to Rane, who was of a similar age. Jaina knew Tahiri still pined over the loss of her brother Anakin, but she also knew that Anakin would have wanted Tahiri to find happiness once again. By the look on the younger Jedi's face, they might have made a step in the right direction.

Rane's voice jolted Jag out of his daydream. "Jag, did you hear me?"

Jag turned back to his brother. "Hmmm?"

"I asked what your excuse was, if you already knew she was going to steal you blind?"

Jag reached out of his seat without looking away from Rane and grabbed Jaina from where she sat. They playfully wrestled until Jaina was resting on his lap, nestled in a firm hug. Rane marveled at the ease Jag shared with Jaina Solo, a remarkable change from his usually unemotional façade.

"Because this beautiful vixen could take my last credit, and there would never be a complaint uttered from my lips, as long as she was happy."

Jaina's giggles were stifled by Jag as he dipped her head back and planted a kiss squarely on her mouth. They enjoyed the moment, but as Jaina felt the passion erupt between them she squirmed from Jag's lap to stand over him.

She caught her breath. "Does anyone need a refill on their drink? Rane? Tahiri?"

Tahiri held up her empty glass. "Sure, thanks Jaina."

Rane waved his hand over his half-full mug. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"What about me?" Jag asked with a pout.

"You're with me Colonel."

Jag perked up. "Oh, okay."

Jaina grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag Jag from his seat. The couple headed for the bar area. Tahiri followed them with her eyes until they disappeared around the corner. She left her gaze there, somewhat uncomfortable, being left in Rane's company alone.

Rane's eyes had never left Tahiri's face. He examined the shimmer of her blonde hair, a shade lighter than his, and the subtle lines of scars that still marked her face from the Yuuzhan Vong imprisonment. Tahiri shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she turned back to meet his stare, noting the depths of his brown eyes, so like Anakin's were. Then she pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

Rane attempted to break the undeniable tension in the air. "So Tahiri, what squadron do you fly in?"

"I'm not a pilot like Jaina. We're just good friends. I fly when they need me to, but I could never fly like she does." She had not finished her sentence, not like Anakin did. Tahiri did not add that every time she climbed in a fighter it brought back a flood of memories – all of Anakin. He had been a pilot just like his sister. Anakin had loved to fly.

"If you're not a full-time pilot, what do you do on base?"

Jag and Jaina returned from around the corner with drinks in hand. Both Tahiri and Rane glanced their direction before Tahiri turned back to answer the question. "I am currently in charge of Jedi patrols for the Council. I schedule patrols and fill in where we have conflicts. A lot of the Jedi are also pilots, so sometimes I take their patrols if an unexpected mission comes up. I write reports, that kind of stuff."

Jaina set her drink down on the table and then reached across to hand one to Tahiri. Both Jag and Jaina took their seats as Rane commented. "I don't think the Vong…"

"Yuuzhan Vong."

Rane looked at Tahiri curiously. "…will make it past you after the display of skill I witnessed last week when you sparred with the other Jedi."

"They are called Yuuzhan Vong," she clarified, "not Vong."

Rane dipped his head in acknowledgement, realizing that he may have stepped into dangerous territory. Jaina had mentioned that Tahiri's scars were from a failed attempt by the Yuuzhan Vong to brainwash the younger Jedi. "I apologize. Yuuzhan Vong."

Tahiri sensed the awkwardness rising between them and quickly added, "No need to apologize. It's just a strange quirk of mine." Tahiri turned to her friend abruptly. "Speaking of patrols, Jaina, just a reminder that you and Kyp have the afternoon patrol tomorrow. I checked your schedule; it shouldn't conflict." 

"Sure, not a problem. So who's up for another game?" Jaina's eyes darted around the table innocently.

Rane was the first to reply. "Sure, if my brother will extend me some credit."

Jag and Jaina exchanged looks. Jaina's look was a pleading look; Jag's look was one of a man unable to say 'no' to the woman he desired. Jaina grinned as she reached for the cards, standing to make the stretch. Before reaching their objective, her hands curled into a ball and flew to her head.

Jaina stumbled backwards, bumping into her chair. No one at the table noticed the drink glasses vibrating and the game chips bouncing on the table. Everyone's attention was riveted on Jaina as she fell to the floor, crashing through her chair.

A howl of pain pierced the air. Jag was at her side in an instant. He covered her body as the sounds of glass exploding filled the air. It became apparent to Jag that the exploding glass resulted from some powerful vibration emanating from Jaina. He could feel a powerful sensation begin to overwhelm him and almost take his breath away.

Tahiri was kneeling beside him as he pulled himself off Jaina. The younger Jedi took Jaina's clenched hands, which had come to rest in front of her face as Jaina assumed a fetal position. The powerful sensation overtaking Jag began to subside.

Rane attempted to offer his assistance by removing the chair tangled in Jaina's legs. It was clear that Tahiri was controlling Jaina's Force storm, but the effort was quickly draining her. The blonde Jedi had a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. Both brothers were fearful to speak and break her concentration.

The door to the lounge slid open and a shirtless Kyp Durron blew into the room. He had been resting in his room down the hall, when he felt the onslaught of Jaina's vision in the Force. He knelt next to Tahiri just as she lost control of Jaina's Force storm.

Jaina stiffened from her curled position until her body was straight and rigid, even her hands opened with her fingers flaring from her palms. Her brown eyes opened but were sightless as cries escaped her lips.

Items in the room began shaking; the table bounced on the floor, chairs danced on their legs. Kyp tried to grasp Jaina, but she had become violent, her arms flailing at an unseen opponent with unimaginable strength.

Kyp barked an order. "Try to hold her still."

Between Jag and Rane at her feet, Tahiri using her Jedi enhanced strength to pin her arms, and Kyp at her shoulders, they managed to wrestle Jaina to a somewhat pliable position.

Kyp scrambled to kneel by her head and touched her temples. He gasped at the onslaught of emotions that overtook him as he probed Jaina's mind. Taking a deep breath, he plunged into the flurry of despair and sadness that was drowning her mind.

----------

_The fury of emotions bombarding the mind of Jaina was swirling around like a whirlpool, threatening to drag Kyp into a vortex of despair and suffering. Various scenes housed these emotions and passed by Kyp as he fought the strength of the downward pull of the memories._

Kyp saw a woman, similar in appearance to Jaina, sitting alone in a room, rubbing her hand across her stomach enlarged with the swell of pregnancy. Kyp instinctively knew she was Padme, the grandmother Jaina had discovered on Naboo. He sensed a hint of love that she felt for the babies growing in her womb, but that was drowning in the sadness flaring in her heart.

The vision of Padme washed away but the woman's face reappeared, broadcasting a struggle against physical pain coupled with fierce determination. The scene expanded and next to Padme, who was lying in a stark room, sat a bearded man dressed in Jedi robes. He placed his hand on her sweating brow and the wash of pain softened in her face as the scene dissolved.

Kyp felt the tug of a familiar presence. He followed the pull through the currents of the emotions and found himself in a bedroom, richly decorated. In front of the window overlooking waterfalls highlighted by the red arms emanating from the setting sun, the outline of a woman could be made out, her shoulders softly wracking in sobs.

Kyp knew here was the power of the vortex of despair, the resting place of all the emotions. Kyp approached the woman. He could see her arms holding something before her, but it was shielded by the shadow of her body facing away from him. As he drew near, he started at the sight of the hilt of a lightsaber with a deadly aim for her body.

In that moment Kyp also recognized the face as belonging to Jaina, not Padme. Tears streamed down her face. Here was where Jaina's consciousness was trapped in this memory. Kyp moved forward silently until he was behind Jaina. He reached up stealthily and in a quick fluid movement stifled her finger on the power button.

Kyp was close enough now to feel the warmth of her body, which stiffened with his appearance. A voice scratched from her throat, tortured by the ravages of her tears. "Ani?"

Kyp hesitated; obviously Jaina was stuck in Padme's memory, so he chose to play the part. "Yes, it's me." He gradually pulled the lightsaber from her grasp.

She sucked in a breath. "Ani, let me go. I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't know you. The man I loved would never kill his friends, all the Jedi."

Kyp clipped the lightsaber to his belt and slowly raised his hands slowly to her shoulders. He used his Jedi enhanced memory to scan every detail he could recall Jaina saying about her newfound heritage. Kyp developed a strategy before speaking. He knew that Anakin had not found Padme until after she had died, so this must be a hope she kept alive - a hope that Anakin would turn back to the light.

"I didn't kill them Padme; the emperor did. I could not stop him or he would have killed you as well. I brought you here to keep you safe from him."

Jaina's shoulder's softened beneath his touch, a positive sign.

"We will never be safe from the Emperor, Ani. He controls you; he controls everything. The Jedi were the last line of defense against him, and I failed them all. In doing so, I failed my child."

"No Padme. We fail if we don't survive. This is our chance. We can flee here; flee to the farthest edges of the galaxy away from his grip. We can be a family – you and my child – controlling our destiny."

Jaina sighed. "I wish I could believe you. I want to believe you, but so much has happened that I don't think I could ever trust you with our child. I can't trust myself to keep the secret safe in me."

Kyp struggled with a response, one that would free her from her despair. "Then I will let you go."

"Oh Ani," she cried as she rotated to face him, burying her face in his chest.

Kyp wrapped her in his arms, and she stood there clinging to him desperately. Kyp held her until she tipped her head up. Suddenly her lips were one with his lips in a soft kiss. Kyp was paralyzed by the sensation, unable to think or move. Her emotions rolled between their touch. Instead of the hope and joy he expected to find, there was sadness and grim determination – a goodbye.

Padme's will had determined her course and no one was going to stop her. That faint glimmer of hope was gone. Kyp became desperate in the knowledge that Jaina was stuck in her grandmother's willful determination to end her life. Still in the kiss, Kyp brought his right hand to her temple and focused all his strength into the Force. Jaina's lips fell away from his mouth as she slumped over in his arms. A lone tear fell down the cheek of the Jedi Master.

----------

Jag watched Kyp for any sign that the Jedi Master was making progress. Jaina still fought against his hold. Tahiri looked like she was beginning to struggle to keep control of Jaina's hands and stifle the Force storm. Rane was holding his own, a typical Fel, up to any situation. Jag outwardly maintained his composure; inwardly he felt sick with fear.

Suddenly Jaina went limp beneath his hold; her struggles ceased. Tahiri let out a deep breath and fell back to a sitting position. Jag's eyes traced up Jaina's body to her face. Instead of finding her coming to, like the previous vision, she was lifeless and still. The path of tears marked the pallor of her skin, telling tales of the destruction that took place in her mind.

As Kyp fell over his hands released her head and it flopped to the right. Kyp caught himself on his hands carefully placed on either side of her head. The strength required to control Jaina's mind had drained his mind and body completely. He struggled to catch his breath and regain his senses, all the while staring at Jaina's still face.

"Jag, take her to Cilghal."

Jag never hesitated. He nudged Tahiri aside to scoop Jaina in his arms. As he was standing, Kyp spoke again.

"Tell Cilghal I put her in a coma. I couldn't find any way to control the memories." Defeat tainted his words.

Jag nodded to Kyp before turning and heading for the exit as fast as his legs would carry him.

----------

The doors to the medcenter could not open fast enough for Jag. He turned sideways to squeeze Jaina's body through the opening. He headed to the ward that housed the Jedi healer, Cilghal. The Mon Calamari native was obviously forewarned of his arrival. Medical droids were already busy around the room making preparations. Cilghal motioned for Jag to place Jaina on one of the medbunks lined up along the wall.

The second Jaina's body met the bunk; the droids were attaching probes to her body at various locations. Jag stayed by her side, taking her right hand in both of his hands. One of the droids removed the brain wave scanner from her temple and passed it to Cilghal.

The healer removed the chip from the scanner and placed it into the receiver in a datastation nearby. Jag waited silently watching Cilghal with curious anticipation. Data flowed across the display. The healer instantly started punching keys on the control pad and began manipulating the information.

Jag diverted his eyes back to Jaina. A tendril of hair draped across her lips; he brushed it back with a finger, silently hoping it would result in the fluttering of her eyes like earlier in the day. She remained still and his hopes went unanswered.

Jag glanced back up as Cilghal approached from her datastation. "Kyp said to tell you he put her in a coma. He couldn't find a way to control the memories." 

The Mon Calamari blinked her big eyelids in thought. "A wise decision. Colonel Fel, we need to work on Jaina. You might be more comfortable in the waiting area." Her hand slowly motioned toward the outer room visible through the large observation window.

Jag's eyes went from the Jedi to Jaina. He gripped her lifeless hand harder. Cilghal sensed his reluctance. "Please Colonel. Let us help her."

Jag's shoulders slumped, and he gently placed her hand on her thigh before backing away. The droids moved in from both sides of the bunk as Jag turned to leave. When he arrived at the door Cilghal's voice halted him.

"Colonel Fel, this might be safer with you."

He turned to find the healer holding out her webbed hand. Jaina's necklace was draped across it. Jag strode over, took the piece before fleeing the room. As Jag entered the waiting area, the far door opened to reveal Leia Organa Solo rushing through, followed closely behind by her husband. Both the doors to the waiting room slid shut simultaneously.

Leia paused at the sight of Jaina through the window. Han stood behind her; his hands came to rest on her shoulders. Leia's trained voice did not betray the concern she felt as she met Jag's eyes. "Jag, what happened to Jaina?"

Jag inhaled deeply and wrestled for control of his own voice. He clutched the pendant in his fist until the metal pressed painfully into his palm. It was a tangible pain, not like the pain tearing at his heart.

"It appears Jaina was inflicted with another spell like she suffered onboard the Falcon. This one was quite severe however. It required Tahiri, my brother, Rane and myself to restrain her while Kyp attempted to reach Jaina. He had to put her in a coma. I brought her to Cilghal directly. She is evaluating Jaina as we speak." Jag knew his words did not do justice to the terror that had passed.

Through the window, the Jedi healer could be seen passing her hands over Jaina in a meditative state, scanning her body with the Force. Everyone in the waiting room was distracted by the swish of the outer door.

Kyp, now fully dressed, entered first, followed by Tahiri and Rane. The Jedi Master still appeared shaken by the whole event, but he spoke first. "Has Cilghal determined anything?"

Jag answered, "No, she just started her exam. I relayed everything exactly as you said."

Kyp overcome by the distinct fear that he had made the wrong decision headed for the door to the medward. Leia stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Kyp, I know you're concerned, as we all are, but Master Cilghal needs time to make her examination. She will notify us as soon as she is able."

Kyp nodded in acceptance, but never took his eyes off the action in the next room. Everyone shuffled around uncomfortably. Rane guided Tahiri to a chair, sensitive to the ordeal she had just endured physically and emotionally. Both Leia and Han offered him a polite smile after Jag introduced his brother quickly.

Kyp began pacing the room like a caged animal. Jag stood utterly still except the unconscious fingering of Jaina's pendant. Han stood with his arms wrapped around Leia from behind, intently watching their daughter's motionless body.

Leia, finally driven to the point of distraction by Kyp's distressed antics, addressed him. "Kyp, I am sure you did everything possible to help Jaina."

Kyp halted his step and faced the former Chief of State. His face strained with the memory. "There was so much pain. She was trapped in this awful memory of Padme's last minutes. It was like all the suffering in her life was stored in that moment. I couldn't stop it. I tried, but I couldn't stop it. I should have known something was wrong when she had one yesterday and today. I should have said something. I shouldn't have left her all day."

Jag frowned as Kyp confirmed his earlier concerns about the visions. A sudden surge of guilt matching the Jedi's overcame him. Jag mentally berated himself for not forcing the matter sooner. Now he was helpless to do something for her; now it was too late.

Leia went to reach for the Kyp, but her attention was diverted as Cilghal came through the door to the medward. Behind Leia, Luke and Mara rushed through the front door in a swirl of Jedi robes. Cilghal acknowledged their arrival in unison with the others. The couple silently joined the gathering, both their eyes tried not to stare at the still form of their niece in the other room but rather focus on the healer's analysis.

"I have reviewed Jaina's previous events and determined they were some sort of memory recall. They are definitely not her own, but exhibit a distinctly different pattern than her own memories. The pain can be attributed to the intensity of the recall. Instead of taking the usual amount of time, these memories are received in short pulses concentrating the input she has to absorb as well as the extent of the emotions transferred.

"Unfortunately this last event involved an overload of information and their accompanying emotions, almost like a dam breaking. I believe these memories may in fact belong to Padme Skywalker, which were somehow transferred to Jaina while on Naboo. It is not unheard of for a consciousness to remain in a place after death until it finds an appropriate vessel. Jaina's Force skills make her more susceptible to the emotions. She probably has been able to stifle the emotions to a point, but now her control has broken down."

The healer paused. Han took the opportunity to question her. "So, how do we stop it?"

Cilghal walked over to a small auxiliary terminal in the waiting room and brought up some data. Leia watched the Jedi healer explain the intricacies of the functions of the brain. She tried to focus, but her eyes traveled to the window and were locked on the sight of her daughter laying motionless, trapped in some horrible nightmare. Leia recalled going to her as a child and comforting the small girl after a horrible nightmare, remembered rocking her back to sleep. If only she could do that for her now.

Leia could make out from the discussion there were plenty of unknown variables to resolve before addressing her daughter's predicament. _No, not predicament. Jaina is carrying my mother's memories. She is trapped in the despair my own mother endured. If only…_

Standing at the edge of the gathering, Leia stepped back and to the side. Without anyone noticing, she slipped through the door to the medward and slowly approached Jaina's side. Leia knew she was not the superior Jedi like her brother or daughter for that matter, but she did have one thing neither of them possessed. She knew what it meant to be a mother, and she knew what it meant to lose a child.

The despair Padme felt at the end must have been unbearable, knowing her children would never know either of their parents. This pain piled on top of all the emotions buffeting Jaina had caused her to lose her own sense of being. 

Leia settled on the bed next to Jaina and took her hand. Closing her eyes, she allowed the Force to flow around her and through her. Then Leia reached out for the familiar presence of her daughter. At first all she felt was a swirl of emotions, reaching like soft tendrils to her. They became stronger and more affecting, but Leia held them at bay with her resolve.

Jaina's presence tingled in her mind, resting in the center of the darkest emotions. Leia plunged through the current of the memories, toward the light of her daughter's essence trapped in that place.

----------

_Leia found herself standing in a bedroom, richly decorated. Before the window overlooking a panorama of waterfalls highlighted by the red arms emanating from a setting sun stood the slight form of a woman, her shoulder softly wracking in sobs. Leia approached the woman and tried to make out the object held in her outstretched arms. Her view was shielded by the shadow of the other woman's body._

Drawing near, Leia started at the sight of the hilt of a lightsaber with a deadly aim. The woman's face came into view; it was Jaina, tears streaming down her face. Here was where Jaina's consciousness trapped. Leia moved forward silently until she was behind Jaina. She reached forward and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Her body stiffened with the touch, so Leia reached out with her mind and caressed the Jaina's presence.

A voice scratched from Jaina's throat, tortured by the ravages of her sobs. "Dorme?"

"No Jaina it's me, your mother."

Jaina stood there for a moment, confused by the words. Finally, Jaina grasped the reality of her situation, urged to do so by the soothing feeling Leia transferred through her touch, reaffirming the mother-daughter bond formed before Jaina had ever entered the world.

"Mother?"

"Yes, it's me."

Her shoulders bobbed with renewed intensity, and the sobs quivered from Jaina's lips. Leia fought her own tears as the despair threatened to overtake her, but she held firm. It was the same despair Leia felt when she lost Anakin. She would not lose another child, not today.

"Oh Mom, there's so much pain."

"I know sweetheart. You have to let me help you. Can you do that?"

Jaina's head bobbed up and down almost imperceptibly.

"Jaina, I need you to put down the lightsaber."

Leia waited anxiously for a few seconds before Jaina complied. Jaina's shoulder's softened, and she allowed Leia to pull her around. Once in the comforting embrace, Jaina let the lightsaber drop to the floor as she collapsed into her mother. Her arms wrapped around Leia in return.

"We are going to get out of this together. Padme Skywalker gave you her memories, but I am sure she never intended for them to overcome you like this. If you can feel her pain, then you can feel her strength. She was a strong woman to do all she did for me and Luke, strength only a mother can know. The love of a child makes you stronger than you ever can imagine. I want you to try to find her strength. We will find a way to make it through."

Leia broke her embrace and searched her daughter's liquid eyes. "Can you try for me, honey?"

"Try what?"

"To find that piece of you that is Padme Amidala Skywalker. Her strength is my strength, and in turn is your strength. She's here in your mind, and she's been trying to get out."

Jaina nodded as she sniffled and then straightened her shoulders. Leia tipped her head in encouragement. Jaina focused on her breathing, and it went from ragged to smooth as the Force, along with her mother, provided some comfort.

Jaina recalled the original vision on Naboo, remembering the essence of Padme. She followed the memory like a string through time. It was then that she realized that her mother was right. Padme had never left her. Her grandmother had come to her on Naboo, and she was still here now.

"I've been here all along."

Jaina and Leia turned to the voice together. Leia gasped, "Mother?"

Padme stood by the bed. She stretched her arms up, beckoning Leia to return to a place she had not been for far too long. Leia did not remember her feet taking her there, but the warmth of her mother's arms overwhelmed her senses. Padme whispered softly into her hair.

"My beautiful little girl."

Padme cupped Leia's face in her hands. Her thumbs stroked tears from Leia's cheeks.

"Such an amazing woman you have become, and what a remarkable daughter you have raised."

Leia nodded in agreement, and then both women opened an arm to invite Jaina to join them. Jaina flung herself into their awaiting arms, and three generations of women, Amidala-Skywalker-Solo, laughed and cried in complete joy at the wondrous moment. The weight of the despair began to release its strangling hold on Jaina.

"Oh my," Jaina exclaimed as a feeling of lightheadedness washed over her.

Padme and Leia felt the youngest woman sway in their arms and guided her to sit on the bed. Leia felt the essence of Jaina beginning to fade from this land trapped between time and space. Leia knew her time with her mother was to be cruelly short, but took comfort in knowing she had achieved more than just saving her daughter. She had found that small bit of peace that had eluded her from her earliest memories. Leia had known the love of her mother.

Leia brushed her hand through Jaina's hair. "You found it?"

Jaina smiled almost absentmindedly. "Yes, I found her strength."

"It's time to go then."

Jaina's head nodded slowly. Leia guided her daughter as she fell back on the bed. Jaina had been here once before, in her first vision. It was all so familiar and comforting. She knew she was leaving now. The serene peace was overtaking Jaina, and she welcomed it after the darkness of the despair earlier. She could almost hear Padme's soothing voice.

"The pain of the visions will be gone Jaina, only my memories will remain as a testimony to my time – a gift to guide you. Use them well."

Leia bent to kiss Jaina as she began to fade away, returning to the consciousness of her mind. Leia could not bear to turn around and see Padme one last time before she faded away with her daughter. Leia placed the kiss on Jaina's forehead with her eyes shut.

When she opened her eyes, Leia was not back in the medward, but still in the bedroom. When she glanced down, Jaina was gone. Panic rose in Leia's throat as she spun around to survey the room. Padme was back at the window, facing out at the scenery of the waterfalls. Before Leia could assemble a thought or form words, the deadly hum of a Jedi weapon igniting coincided with the flash of lethal light plunging through her mother.

Leia screamed as she lunged for Padme, willing the weapon off in the Force. The weapon fell silent and the only sound in the room was the thump of Padme hitting the floor. Leia reached her mother in an instant and kneeled next to Padme before rolling the still body over onto her lap. Tears streamed down Leia's cheeks as she rocked the dying woman in her arms.

Gently a finger wiped away a tear from Leia's cheek. "Shhh, child. It is what past – a memory - nothing else."

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"Would you not give your life freely for your child?"

"Yes, in a heartbeat."

"Then you know why."

Leia fought the tightening in her throat. "I just found you and now I lose you."

"I will always be with you, but my time has come to pass on to a different place. You must promise me something before I go."

Leia nodded. "I will do whatever you ask."

"Jaina has a difficult road ahead, with many difficult choices. Her choices may isolate her, and she will not be able to share her struggles. This is why she was tested; this was her lesson. She had to learn to draw on all her strengths; she had to learn how much she could endure. She may not be able to confide in you, but she will need your support."

Padme gasped in pain. "She will need for you to be a mother who does not judge, but loves unconditionally. She will need this more than anything else. Now she has everything she needs to accomplish her task, including the gifts I gave her – my memory and my strength. Jaina has every weapon necessary to succeed, to deliver the final blow, to be the Sword of the Jedi."

Padme stiffened in Leia's arms and her eyes rolled.

"Mother, I love you. I will do as you ask, for she is my child."

Padme's eyes fluttered open. "I love you, my beautiful daughter."

Padme's eyes did not shut rather remained on Leia's face as they became sightless. Leia's lungs struggled for breath before speaking her final words to Padme. "Thank you."

Leia pulled Padme's lifeless body to her and held her tight. The touch of a hand on her shoulder startled Leia out of her misery.

"It is time for your mother to come with me dear child."

Leia knew who it was without seeing a face. "Father?"

"Yes, Leia, it's me."

He knelt down beside her and Leia looked up at the face of a young man, the face Padme would have known, free of scars and the ravages of time. Anakin placed a hand on Leia's cheek.

"My dear child, if I could take back all your suffering I would."

The sadness of his words pooled in his eyes. He turned his gaze to Padme and smoothed the hair back from her forehead tenderly.

"I thought any good left in me died with her, but I was wrong. Your brother found it in me. That good was still the part of our love I kept in me. It was the love that made you and Luke. The designs of the Force had been exceptionally cruel so she was allowed this one chance to see you. Unfortunately, Jaina suffered for the task, but her pain has now ended, all she has left are the memories."

Anakin scooped Padme up in his arms and stood. Leia rose with him, touching Padme's face with her fingers before gently leaving a kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye dear Leia. Our time has come to go."

Anakin began to shimmer an ethereal blue and silver. The light became so bright Leia had to shield her eyes. Her father's voice came to her ears.

"Go home, Leia. Go home."

Leia shut her eyes against the glare as it became so bright it pained her eyes. 

----------

Jacen ran down the hall of the medcenter. He has been on the _Mon Adapyne_ working on battle meld strategies with several other Jedi from Starfighter Command, including Corran Horn, and members of Fleet Command. They were in the middle of a heated discussion over chain of command issues when the feeling had hit him. The place where Jaina existed had burst into an angry pain. The other Jedi had felt it as well, but not nearly to the degree Jacen had.

Shortly after the feeling erupted, Jaina had become silent to him. He felt no pain or emotion. He had not been able to contact her, and she was unreachable, not dead, just silent.

Jacen had run to his X-wing and blasted down to the surface. His legs burned and his chest begged for air, despite his Jedi training, by the time he had reached the door to Cilghal's ward.

Jacen burst through the door and found a gathering huddled around a data terminal in the outer waiting room. He scanned the faces, noting his mother's inconspicuous absence, but still her felt her somewhere nearby. His father was the first to greet him as Jacen's eyes went to the interior room searching for his sister.

"Jacen, we're glad you are here son. Cilghal just finished explaining the intricacies of Jaina's condition. Maybe you can help."

There was no need to explain further, Han knew Jacen understood through the twin bond that something horrible had happened to his sister. Jacen registered the sight of his mother sitting over his sister in the next room, locked in a meditative state. As he probed for a sense of his mother's actions, the essence of Jaina reignited in his mind like a small flame growing with each passing second. Jacen smiled.

"I think Mom already took care of it."

Han spun to see what his son was observing and swore at the sight of his wife sitting next to his daughter. He knew in an instant Leia had gotten some crazy notion in her head. "Son of a Sith!"

Han broke for the door, but was beaten there by the Jedi reflexes of his son. The son and father raced into the room, intent on reaching Jaina's side. Cilghal addressed the others before they followed.

"Please allow me to examine Jaina first. You all will have an opportunity to visit as soon as I know she is fine."

The concerned crowd reluctantly complied, edging over in the direction of the observation window to satisfy their curiosity.

As Jacen reached his sister's bed he could sense her awaken. She reached for her mother as soon as her eyes opened and shook Leia's arm. "Mom?"

Leia did not respond, but rather slumped over at the pressure. Jacen caught his mother and lifted her up. In one swift movement, he deposited her on the adjacent medbunk behind him. Cilghal went to Leia's side first and tried to reach a meditative state to allow her to perform an examination. Even for the Master healer, the frantic demands of Han Solo and the increasingly incessant pleas from Jaina to her mother made it a difficult task. Before Cilghal achieved the focus she desired, the faint voice of Leia called to her daughter. 

"Jaina…Jaina…it's all right. I'm fine."

Leia pushed with her arm between the bodies blocking her view of her daughter. Her finger's stretched beyond their length until they met Jaina's touch. In the touch, Jaina's sense of urgency quieted and the calls ceased. Her original panic when Leia did not awake with her from the unknown had been quelled.

At the sight of both women awake, Han rejoiced, grabbing both their hands, one in each of his. "Don't do that to me again ladies. My heart is simply too old for such excitement."

Leia pulled against his hand to wrestle her way up to a sitting position. "You were not too old to spend all night out gambling with Lando last week, if my memory serves me. I think you'll live."

Han released Jaina's hand and moved to sit next to his wife on the bunk. He gave Leia a big hug and silently thanked the Force for her safety.

"So whatever crazy Sithspawned idea got into your brain must have worked. Jaina looks as feisty as ever."

The couple laughed at the sight of Jaina pushing away the hands of Jacen and Cilghal as they fought to keep her reclined. Jacen plumped a pillow behind her before backing away. Jaina was protesting vehemently the entire time.

"I'm fine, stop all the fussing. It's enough to drive a girl mad."

Cilghal tried to interject. "Let me examine you to ease everyone else's minds." 

"You can examine me just fine sitting up, besides it's all over. Grandmother said the painful visions were done. Right Mom?"

Leia felt a lump rising in her throat at the mention of Padme. "Yes…yes, she did. She said the painful memories had passed."

Han, not satisfied with the assurances from the two stubborn women, interceded on Cilghal's behalf. "That is all well and good, but don't you think Master Cilghal should have the benefit of examining you herself?" Jaina opened her mouth to protest but Han kept on. "You know Wedge is going to want a full report no matter how good you think you feel before returning you to active flight status."

That was all Jaina needed to hear to silence any further protests and force her into complying. Jaina settled back against the pillow. The two Solo men exchanged conspiratorial grins over his victory before Han began ushering Jacen to the door with him.

"Let's give the Master some room son."

Leia swung her legs over the side of the bed in an attempt to follow the men. Han spun on his heel and stopped her with a warning hand.

"Not you beautiful lady. Back to the bed for you. You're next."

Leia started to object but thought better of it by the look on her husband's face.

----------

Jag watched from the observation window as first Han and Leia, then Jacen and Tahiri and finally Luke and Mara had been allowed to visit with Jaina after she had been declared healthy and settled into a medbunk in a quieter corner of the medward. Cilghal insisted after a thorough exam that Jaina stay for observations throughout the night.

Mara and Luke both gave Jaina a long hug before heading for the door. Jag and Kyp were the only two left waiting to see Jaina. Both had been somewhat reluctant to talk, rather each of them waited anxiously on the edge of their respective seats. Rane had already escorted Tahiri back to her quarters and Han and Jacen had taken Leia back to the Solo apartment, insisting Leia get some rest.

Jag rose and headed to the door; confident he would be let in next. Mara came through the door first and stopped before the young colonel. She glanced past to Kyp before addressing Jag.

"Sorry Jag. Jaina asked to see Kyp next."

The disappointment could not be kept off Jag's face as Kyp rushed past him into the medward. Mara put a reassuring hand on Jag's shoulder as the door to the medward slid shut.

"I'm sure it won't be long. She's doing fine."

Jag acknowledged Mara with a slight dip of the head before she removed her hand. The Skywalker couple silently slid out of the waiting room, leaving Jag to his thoughts as he watched Kyp sit next to Jaina on the medbunk.

The pain Jag felt earlier at the sight of Jaina lying lifeless in his arms had been more than he thought he could bear. The only thing that kept him going was the fact the Jaina needed him to. As he had run to the medcenter, Jag felt his heart gripped with an ice-cold fear – the fear of losing Jaina. The cold had been replaced by a glowing warmth at the sight of Jaina awake. Now his body craved to touch her, to allow his heart through his fingers know what his eyes already saw – Jaina was alive and whole.

At the same time Jag wanted to scold her for deceiving him about the visions in the first place, to make her see that she could lean on him in her time of need. Somehow, it did not seem important at the moment. He was just thankful to know she would be fine. It was a matter that could keep until another time.

Now Jag was stuck in the waiting room alone, watching Jaina speak to Kyp. Jag watched as Jaina took Kyp's hand in one of hers and cupped the other hand to his cheek. She smiled sweetly at the Jedi Master after she exchanged words with him. Finally Jaina leaned up and wrapped Kyp in a tight embrace, which he returned with as much strength.

Jag's thoughts became decidedly foreign and uncharacteristic for the reserved pilot. Jag was the one who loved Jaina more than words; he was the one who should have been in there first and never left her side. For the first time in his life, Jag experienced the emotion of jealousy, and he did not like the taste of it at all.

Suddenly Kyp was rising, and Jag could not wait one more moment. He sprinted to the door and swiped his hand over the activator pad. Jag squirted through the opening door, turning his shoulders sideways to fit through. Jag glanced at Kyp quickly, catching his eye before continuing past the exiting Jedi. Neither man's face hinted to their usual camaraderie but rather reflected an uneasy sentiment both failed to define.

Jaina beamed up at Jag and held her hands out to take his. Jag bypassed her hands, as the hiss of the door closing sounded, and pulled Jaina into a fierce hug. He held onto Jaina like she was a drowning man's lifeline, reveling in the warm feel of her body in his arms, moving and breathing and returning his touch.

He spoke into her hair. "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

Jaina pushed him away. "Jagged Fel! Stop saying such nonsense. Between you and Kyp I feel like I was close to dying, which is the farthest from the truth."

The mention of Kyp's name brought an instant spark of jealousy within Jag. "What were you talking to Durron about? I thought you would have wanted to see me before him." Jag regretted the words the second they sprung from his mouth as he sat next to her on the bed.

Jaina was surprised by the feelings emanating from Jag and frowned. Her visible displeasure squashed his emotions flat.

"I asked Kyp in first so I could spend more time with you. It wouldn't have been fair to leave him sitting out there while I doted on you, now would it?"

Jag's eyes dropped at the hint of reprimand in her voice, and the honest fact that she had been thinking of him when she spoke to Kyp first. For that reason, her next words did not engender the same ugly emotion like he thought they would.

"Besides, I could feel that Kyp was really having a hard time emotionally through our bond. He felt like … umm … How can I say this? He felt responsible."

Jag was surprised by the revelation. "Why would he feel like that?"

Jaina did not feel like elaborating, especially after Jag's previous brush with jealousy so she brushed off the question. "I don't know. He just did."

Jaina placed her hand on top of Jag's hand that rested next to his leg. Jag allowed his eyes to roam up to her face as a warm tingling traced its way up his arm at her touch. She smiled at him, and Jag noted the pale hue of her skin and the shadows under her eyes.

In a serious tone he questioned her. "Are you okay? I mean are there going to be any more of these visions?"

The look on Jag's face almost brought tears to Jaina's eyes. She squeezed his hand. "No they're done. I'll tell you about everything some time when I am not exhausted. It suffices to say that I never want to endure something like that again. Thankfully, all I have left are Padme's memories and for that I would go through it all again."

Jaina realized Jag's free hand was absentmindedly roaming over her, touching her leg, brushing a tendril of hair, stroking her knee, while the other hand had turned to return her hold with great strength. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jag's lips, her free hand going to his cheek. Jaina could feel the quiver in Jag's lips beneath hers as she closed her eyes.

Jaina pulled away slowly and opened her eyes to see his eyes brimming with tears. She traced her finger up from his cheek to follow the scar over his right eye and into his hair. Her hand fell down through Jag's hair and stopped back at his cheek, her thumb caught a single tear as it rolled down his cheek. The moment was magical; every dream Jag imagined, every hope for the two of them he possessed shot between them in their lover's bond, one Jaina could tap into with the Force. Jaina saw distinct flashes of images: a house, a silver ship, dark-haired children running in a field.

Jag unknowingly broke the moment by looking away as a thought caught his attention. He reached into his pocket. "I kept this safe for you."

Jaina watched as his emerging hand revealed the pendant necklace. Her hand thoughtlessly went to her bare neck. She dipped forward to allow Jag to fix the clasp behind her neck. As she sat back up, Jaina fluffed her hair out from under the necklace before falling back on the pillow.

Jag watched as she blinked slowly several times. "Time for you to get some rest, love of mine."

Jag brushed the hair back from her forehead in a soothing gesture. Jaina grabbed his hand. "Don't go," she pleaded.

"I won't. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Jaina nodded as she nestled down into the bed. After pulling up the covers, Jag drew a chair over. Once seated he cradled Jaina's nearest hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. Mere moments after shutting her eyes, Jaina was succumbing to the exhaustion that had been nagging her since waking from the coma.

Jag remained by her side silently thanking the Force for the happy ending of the day. He did not leave Jaina's side until ushered out by Cilghal later in the evening when she came back to check on her patient.

----------

End of Chapter 15  
TKL/jj


	16. More To The Story

**CHAPTER 16** **– More To The Story**

Sitting in a chair in the medward waiting room, Jag strained to see the expression passing between Jaina and Cilghal as the healer examined the younger Jedi. To his best estimation, the exchange looked promising.

Jag had been waiting to see Jaina since arriving earlier in the morning. He had not slept much the night before. Visions of Jaina's lifeless form haunted his dreams. Instead Jag had kept himself busy performing various tasks in order to allay his fears.

First, he had paid a visit to his uncle to inform him of Jaina's status and make sure Twin Suns squadron was taken care of. Next, Jag checked on Tahiri. Then, he had visited Kyp, who Cilghal had ushered away from the medward as well. Jag had to purge his guilty feelings from his earlier jealous tirade unnecessarily directed at the man who had been nothing more than a true friend to him and Jaina. The two men had uncomfortably traded words of thanks before Jag retrieved some personal effects Jaina would need in the morning.

Late into the night Jag had worked on reviewing sim tapes for both Vanguard and Twin Suns squadrons and then written evaluations, leaving the Twin Suns evaluations for Jaina's approval. Only for a short stretch had Jag actually slept before rising and returning to the medward well before the sun had broken the horizon, to await Jaina's release.

Now his usually unflappable demeanor was betrayed by the tapping of his index finger on his leg. Jag's finger stopped when he saw a smile flash across Jaina's face, one typical of when she got her way. The Mon Calamari native returned some assimilation of a smile her species had learned from interacting with humans.

Jag watched as Cilghal passed the care package, he had delivered earlier, to Jaina, before pulling a privacy curtain across the med bunk area. Cilghal left Jaina to her own devices and made her way across the medward, out of view.

Jag could make out the shadow of Jaina's form as she removed the medical gown she had worn the night before and proceeded to don the clothes he had supplied. Jag fought the feelings of longing that rose up from within him suggested by the sleekness of the shadow on the curtain. Then he tried to avert his eyes to no avail; they would have none of it. Jag's iron will failed him this morning.

Much to Jag's dismay, his attention was demanded by the sound of the waiting room door opening. He offered a polite smile to Leia as she flowed into the room. Fearing the Jedi mother would discover his thoughts; Jag forced all illicit suggestions from his head.

"Good morning, Colonel Fel." Leia was duly impressed that the young officer had even beat her down to the medcenter. _One point for the boyfriend_, she thought.

"It seems to be, ma'am. If it would be no trouble, Jag would suffice when we are able."

Leia understood his intentions and appreciated the gesture. Although most instances would prevent such informality for the sake of the Trickster ruse, the young man hoped to establish some tentative bond with Jaina's family.

She nodded in acceptance of his offer. "Then I must insist on you addressing me as Leia."

Jag returned the gesture. "It looks as if Jaina will be released."

Leia's eyes traveled to the view window and were met with the visual obstruction of the curtain. Her Jedi senses told her that Jaina was there and feeling well in body and spirit. Jag followed Leia's gaze, but quickly returned his focus to Leia in anticipation of the thoughts inspired by the silhouette of Jaina.

Leia glanced back at Jag. "Good thing for Cilghal she is letting Jaina out. I couldn't imagine her temper if she had to spend another day cooped up. I just hope she doesn't push too hard today."

Jag chuckled at the thought of Jaina's temper. "I think that can be arranged."

Their conversation was interrupted by a new arrival. Syal Fel swept into the room with her husband directly on her heels. Without a thought, Syal was wrapping Leia in an embrace like the two women were lifelong friends.

"Oh, Leia. Rane just told us."

As Syal released the smaller woman, Soontir questioned Jag. "Is Jaina all right?"

"I am the picture of perfect health according to Master Cilghal. Never felt better actually." Jaina did not exaggerate either, for some reason she felt like she had been recharged and full of renewed energy.

All heads spun toward the voice coming from the door to the medward. A cry in unison could be heard. "Jaina!"

Jag beat the rest of the visitors to Jaina as she stepped out of the doorway and into the waiting room. Jaina thought her insides would explode under the force of Jag's arms as he wrapped them around her and lifted her off her feet. The others waited patiently for the couple to get their fill of each other.

Finally, Jag released Jaina and rotated around to face his parents and Leia. His hand rested on Jaina's elbow. Syal spoke first.

"It is good to see you up and about. Soontir and I were most concerned when Rane informed us this morning about what transpired last night."

Jaina smiled in gratitude to Jag's parents, while Leia inwardly rejoiced at the newfound ease Jaina had obviously found with Jag's family.

"Thanks to a group effort I seem to have made a full recovery. I'm about to go see Wedge about returning to duty this morning."

Jag dropped his hand down to take Jaina's hand. "I already spoke to Uncle Wedge. He assumed you would be fit for duty, but we decided it was best if Twin Suns were scheduled for sim training today. That way you can have an easy day. Vanguard will take your patrol. My guys need the extra flight time with our new member."

Jaina listened to Jag finish and then stood silently for a few seconds before replying. "Okay, since that's taken care of, I have some sim evals to post before then so my pilots have something to work on."

Jag squeezed Jaina's hand. "I already took care of them. I saw them on your desk when Kyp let me in to get your clothes. I forwarded the evaluations to your office datastation. All you have to do is review and sign them."

Jaina furrowed her brows in thought. Syal, who had watched the conversation with some interest interrupted. "Jag, Jaina, Soontir and I hoped you two could come to dinner this evening. I know it is short notice, but Soontir insists it is time to take Briaun home. We are planning to return with the _Magistrate_ tonight. Now that we know you are all right Jaina, we have no reason to postpone our plans.

Jaina felt Jag's disappointment flare in her heart like it was her own. She squeezed Jag's hand back in consolation. Jaina realized that some of his disappointment mirrored her own. She had hoped for more time with his family.

"I am sorry that we cannot spend more time together, but I understand your desire to protect Briaun."

Leia spoke up. "It looks like you are not the only ones leaving, I will be departing later tonight as well."

Jaina shot her mother a questioning stare. It was not uncommon for her to dash off at a moment's notice, but this seemed sudden and unexpected.

"Mom, what are you up to?"

"Well, something happened after you woke from the coma yesterday. Your grandfather gave me a message."

"You saw him?"

"Yes, he told me to go home. After talking with Luke we feel it's time he and I made a trip to Naboo – to go home."

Jaina reached forward and hugged her mother. "That's great Mom. I wish I could go with you."

"I do too. You have more knowledge than any of us to draw from, but I know you are needed here." Just then a thought struck Leia. "Syal, Soontir, why don't we have one big going away party at our place tonight. Wedge and Iella could come as well. It would be so nice to catch up before reality rears its ugly head again."

Syal exchanged looks with Soontir, who tipped his head. Syal grasped Leia's hand. "That would be lovely, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all. Threepio needs a distraction before space flight anyway. I'll have him contact you later with details."

Jaina was both excited and nervous at the prospect of the planned activities. Most importantly though, Jaina was eager to be gone from the medcenter. She was about to suggest that they all make an exit when a thought occurred to her.

"I can't make it tonight. I have patrol duty."

Syal's and Leia's visible disappointment mirrored her own. Jag had a piece of information that he was certain would please everyone in the room. "No you don't. I arranged for Tahiri to take your patrol so you didn't push too hard today."

At first Jaina was please she could make the celebration, which was really for the benefit of Jag and herself, but then a hint of annoyance flashed in her eyes. "Jagged Fel, is there some part of my life I get to decide today or did you determine what time my refresher breaks are as well?"

Jag's face dropped at the harshness of Jaina's words. Leia and Syal kept their feelings masked, but a casual observer might have noticed a twinkle in Soontir's good eye. Jag was thankful for the interruption of the waiting room door sliding open. Kyp Durron made a grand entrance with a beaming smile, obviously having put last night's troubles behind him.

"The Goddess has arisen I see."

Jaina pushed past the others in a huff. "Thank goodness you're here Kyp. Let's get out of here."

Kyp motioned with an upturned palm to the open door as Jaina strode past. "See you all later."

She waved at the two mothers and flashed Soontir a grin. Jag was dismissed with the wave of a ponytail. The two women followed slowly behind caught up in lively discussion of meal plans. Jag took a few seconds to follow, still unsure of where his good intentions had run astray.

Soontir kept pace with his son. He draped his arm over Jag's shoulder and in his most sympathetic voice said, "I bet you are still trying to figure out how something fraught from the depths of your heart could illicit all the wrong reactions."

"Well yes."

"Don't try too hard, women change the rules and no matter how hard you try you will always be on the losing team. Just get used to it son, it's the price of love."

With that Soontir released his son's shoulders and hurried off to catch up with Syal and Leia who had amounted somewhat of a lead.

----------

The sight around the _Millennium Falcon_ was one that Luke had seen hundreds of times over his life. Han, accented with grease and sweat, walking around barking orders, as the ship endured another ingenious patch job. Luke marveled that the aging Corellian freighter could still fly, let alone outrun most spacecraft around.

The sight also brought a very profound sense of sadness since one very important part of the scene was irreversibly lost. Instead of Chewbacca parked on the top of the Falcon, hidden behind a welder's mask, howling his displeasure was the slight form of Han's daughter.

In his younger years, Luke would never have imagined the scene could have changed, but time had beaten the cold hard truth into him. So many friends and loved ones had been lost that the Jedi Master burned this memory into his mind. The fact that Han was there with his surviving children made it all the more special.

Luke could not see Jacen, who had been given the honor of replacing Kyp as Jaina's escort for the evening, but felt his presence nearby. The young man was obviously the recipient of Han's ongoing tirade, not an unusual occurrence due to the fact Jacen was not the natural mechanic like his sister.

It was fitting Jaina was the child who proved the replacement for Chewbacca in this scene. Many times, Luke could remember the brown haired child hanging from the enormous Wookie as he went from repair to repair, always taking time to instruct her as he went.

Luke quietly observed as Jaina skillfully applied a weld, just as Chewbacca taught her. She finished by switching off the energy current before flipping the shield off her face. With her sleeve Jaina wiped beads of sweat from her brow before hollering down to her father.

"Dad, I finished up here. Is there something else you need done?"

Han backed out from under the ship opposite from where Luke stood. "Maybe you can go help your brother with the power converters on the sub-light engines?"

Jaina stood and walked carefully to the edge of the ship, where she jumped off landing with the skillful grace of a Jedi. Jaina's attention was drawn to the elder Jedi as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Hey Uncle Luke."

Luke noted the comfortable ease and renewed vigor emanating from his niece. "Hi Jaina."

"Ready to go?"

"I thought I would see if you guys needed some help."

"I think we almost have her ready. I just have to help Jacen finish up, and then you and Mom can get going. I am so jealous; I would have loved to go with you."

"You feeling better?"

"Actually I feel great – like I have renewed energy." Luke could tell from Jaina's bright presence in the Force she was telling the truth. The sound of Jacen yelling at some unseen frustration caught the attention of both Jedi accompanied by a loud banging.

In the distance Han could be heard bellowing, "Hey, take it easy on the old girl."

Jaina laughed, working on anything mechanical was not Jacen's forte. Their father's ship was a nightmare for the most mechanically inclined so she understood that it could drive her brother to the edge of control despite being a Jedi.

"I better get in there before he does more harm than good." Jaina flashed Luke a smile and headed for the ramp. "Dad, Uncle Luke is here."

Han came around the ship, wiping his hands on a towel. Jaina disappeared into the ship as the two men arrived at the bottom of the ramp. Luke's eyes followed the young woman until she disappeared from sight. "She seems to have recovered from last night."

Han flashed his Solo grin. "That kid is as stubborn as her mother and as tough as her father. I don't think much can keep her down. Based on her performance at dinner I'd say she's back to her old self."

"So dinner with the Fel's went well?"

Han chuckled. "Quite well after Jaina decided to forgive Jag for whatever he did to raise her ire. Soontir was on his best behavior. Syal probably gave him the same ultimatum Leia threatened me with. Their two other children would make any parent proud. And I hate to admit it but I actually might be starting to like that Fel kid."

Luke shot Han a look of disbelief. "Explain that one to me."

Han slapped his right hand on Luke's shoulder. "Look, the poor kid is obviously head over heels, she's never been happier and I am certain Jag would fly through a supernova to protect her. If I can't be there, then as a father I can't hope for more."

Luke placed his right hand similarly on Han's shoulder. "Han, you're aging like a fine Corellian wine. You just get better with time."

The two men stood frozen in the familiar moment of camaraderie before each took their hand back. Han not entirely comfortable in such exchanges shuffled his feet. Luke broke the moment with a question.

"So the Baron and family have left for Chiss space?"

Han nodded. "Yeah, they were leaving directly after dinner, so it's safe to pull Mara out of hiding."

"She'll be glad to know. Do you have an estimate on our departure time?"

Han pointed up the ramp with a hydrospanner he had pulled out of his belt. "As soon as the kids make this repair we can get under way."

The two men headed up the ramp side by side. "You sure Mara can't come with us?"

"I wish she could, but it wouldn't be right to take two squadron commander's away right now for a personal quest. Wedge is accustomed to dealing with the Jedi running off on one mission or another, but neither of us want to burden him unnecessarily."

Han and Luke turned at the top of the ramp, heading down the corridor as Han spoke. "That's the advantage to being an old retired smuggler, you can run off on all the personal quests you like."

They stopped at the top of the access shaft where the twins would be working below. At the bottom of the shaft, Jacen and Jaina operated side by side in their strange nonverbal partnership, which might have seemed unsettling to an outsider. Han had gotten used to it years ago. Luke admired the bond the twins had developed growing up. He and Leia were close, but had not been given the opportunity to develop such complete harmony.

The mood was suddenly broken as Jaina, completely immersed in the Force, stiffened visibly. A muffled cry escaped her lips. "Kyp." 

Jacen watched as his sister's eyes went wide with concern. Before anyone could question her, Jaina leapt out of the access shaft. Her eyes met Luke's. "Something's wrong."

With that she sprinted toward the exit. Jacen landed in the spot Jaina had just vacated. Han's grip stopped the young man from departing as swiftly as his sister. "Son?"

"Jaina sensed something from Kyp. He's patrolling with Tahiri. I can't feel her."

Luke came out of the meditative state he had assumed to scan the Force. "Neither can I, but Kyp just sent a call for help."

The three men took off after Jaina. Jacen nearly toppled over the frozen form of his sister at the bottom of the ramp, he was so involved in scanning for Tahiri. He questioned her as he helped keep her upright. "Jaina?"

Jaina spun to face Jacen; her face had lost its glow from earlier, stark against the grease stains. "He's gone, too, Jacen. Kyp's gone."

Luke sent Jaina a calming touch. "Where was Kyp when you felt him?"

Jaina's eyes darted back and forth as her brain sought to retrieve any vital information. She had been honing in on him through their connection when he disappeared. It took several seconds to rectify a location with his presence. Sometimes getting lost in the Force resulted in a loss of perspective for time and space that could be disconcerting. Her eyes stopped and met Luke's gaze.

"The marketplace…" A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "No wait, I feel him again, he's heading for the marina district."

The foursome broke into a run through the hangar. The Falcon was parked at the farthest corner of the base hangar, although not a military craft, it was afforded the privilege based on its importance as a symbol to the New Republic and the status of the Solo family. They dodged around various parked fighters and maintenance crews.

The twins were slightly ahead of Luke by the time they exited the hangar. Han was far behind by the time he reached the first corridor. Rounding a corner, he was shocked to see the three Jedi heading back his way. Jaina was yelling something into her comlink frantically.

----------

The marketplace bordering the military base seemed like a living sea, riddled with currents and eddies of browsers and shoppers. Kyp kept part of his mind attuned to Tahiri across the courtyard; while the rest of his attention was focused on scanning the crowd for voids in the Force, signs of the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators.

Tahiri, who had offered to take Jaina's place for this patrol, was concealed under the hood of Jaina's Jedi robe. Tahiri insisted on maintaining the appearance that Jaina had never missed a beat, and to the untrained eye, Kyp Durron and Jaina Solo were making the standard Jedi sweep of the area.

As he pushed through the crowd, Kyp silently hoped Jaina was enjoying her time with her family. He secretly wished she would also take some time for herself and get some rest before the impending fight Kyp could sense on the horizon as surely as the sun set on the day.

A sense of sudden alertness from Tahiri caught Kyp's attention. He began easing toward her position. Kyp was not as attuned to Tahiri, so it took a moment for him to ascertain her feelings. The younger Jedi had definitely picked up on something.

Tahiri had been tracking a parallel path to his own, but now her path angled away from him toward an accessway to one of the city's major thoroughfares. Guided by his tentative bond with Tahiri, Kyp recognized a vague emptiness in the Force, the source of the younger Jedi's apprehension.

Tahiri quickened her step as she visually confirmed a contact. Kyp broke into a run, compelling members of the crowd to disperse from his path, while simultaneously muddling the surrounding minds against raising an alarm.

The confirmation of Yuuzhan Vong presence near the base did not bode well for Jaina, so Kyp was anxious to apprehend the invader. He lost sight of Tahiri as she broke into a run around the corner heading down the accessway. Kyp arrived at to the edge of the crowd now in full flight.

In an instant, Tahiri vanished in the Force. One moment he sensed her rising adrenaline and fierce determination, followed by a spike of fear. The next second, Tahiri's presence ceased to exist like a blanket snuffing out a fire.

It was enough alarm for Kyp to broadcast a cry for assistance out through the Force to his fellow Jedi. Rounding the corner, Kyp caught sight of the figure in Jaina's robe being shoved into an enclosed speeder at the end of the accessway by two shrouded figures dressed in black.

Kyp's Force senses mocked him, as he was unable to rectify what his eyes told him. He reached the vehicle just as the second figure jumped in the vehicle's compartment. Kyp lunged for the door as the speeder powered away. The impact of hitting the door stunned Kyp, and he lost his breath for a moment.

As his breath returned, the Master realized he had lost all sense of the Force. Gripping the door as rising winds buffeted him, Kyp looked in the compartment and spotted four ysalamiri clinging to nutrient cages all around the interior. The mass huddled under Jaina's robe was not moving. Kyp was confident that the younger Jedi would be fighting back, despite the ysalamiri, if she were conscious.

This fact severely disconcerted the Jedi Master. It was now one Force-blind Jedi versus as best he could discern, a minimum of four determined Peace Brigade operatives. Kyp focused his resolve and swung into action.

With the vehicle speeding recklessly through traffic, Kyp made a grab for the closest operative, who was attempting to break Kyp's grip by smashing the back end of a blaster rifle against his hand. Kyp missed with his first attempt, but established a firm hold on a sleeve in his second swipe. With a sharp tug, the assailant flew out the door past Kyp and bounced out of sight.

Kyp, buoyed by his initial success, attempted to swing into the vehicle, but his effort came up short as the speeder veered sharply, cutting closer to the edge of the thoroughfare. Kyp adjusted his grip, feeling the fatigue set in his arms, just as the sight of a looming building corner caught his eye. With a renewed sense of urgency, Kyp swung his legs up toward the opening. Just then the vehicle door smashed into the obstruction and was ripped from its hinges in a ghastly sound of tearing metal mixed with the explosion of duracrete.

Kyp's legs were trapped in the vehicle as the unrestrained door flipped end over end bouncing Kyp's torso onto the ground. Suddenly his legs broke free, and Kyp was a tumbling mass of arms and legs, bouncing painfully off the ground.

No sooner than he hit, the Force returned to Kyp in a sudden burst, like a man taking his first breath of air after swimming some distance under water. Kyp used it to halt his tumble and propel him to his feet at a run. The speeder was stretching its lead with every second.

Realizing the futility of a pursuit on foot, he veered toward a speeder bike parked in front of a nearby building. With a nimble leap, Kyp was straddling the bike and kicking it into gear. He raced through traffic, keeping a mindful eye to the fleeing vehicle. Just as he felt he was making ground, the vehicle turned a corner and vanished from sight, heading for the marina district.

Kyp made quick work of weaving across traffic, narrowly missing a large open-air shuttle full of Bothans. The escape vehicle came into view, stopped at the end of a marina dock. Hovering at the end of the dock was an armored freighter of indeterminable origin.

Kyp hammered down the throttle, willing swifter acceleration after slowing to make the turn. His approach was unobstructed until one assailant stepped out of the driver's side and began firing at the Jedi with his blaster.

Another shrouded figure could be seen leaving the parked speeder with the limp form of Tahiri, followed by a second figure carrying a couple ysalamiri in their cages. Both were heading for the freighter, which had now extended a boarding ramp down to the dock.

Kyp called his lightsaber to his hand and blocked the incoming shots. The shots were persistent as Kyp rushed toward his attacker. Time was not Kyp's ally. Tahiri would be on the freighter before he ever reached the dock.

Kyp redirected one shot past the shooter, and it struck one of the ysalamiri. A second deflected shot hit the figure carrying Tahiri, who then stumbled and fell to the ramp. Kyp's satisfaction in his success was quickly stifled as two more forms emerged from the freighter to pull the two bodies into the ship with them.

The shooter backed to the ramp, laying covering fire, but met a swift end by one of his own deflected shots. The mortally wounded man tumbled off the ramp and into the water. Kyp recognized the error of that action as the freighter ramp instantly began retracting and the repulsors whined into action.

Kyp pulled up short on the end of the dock as the freighter accelerated away in the glow of eager sub-light engines. Cursing his own shortcomings, he reached for his comlink. It was at that moment he realized his robes were tattered from his earlier tumble, and the communication device was conspicuously missing. This unexpected misfortune sparked another outburst unfit for young ears, but also prodded the Master into action.

While grabbing for the floating body by the dock, Kyp reached for Jaina in the Force. Their unique connection would allow the best chance of relaying an accurate depiction of the situation. Through the bond, Jaina sent Kyp a reassuring sentiment, guaranteeing she understood his message. His best hope was that she could convince the Mon Calamari Control to close off outbound traffic by sealing the defense shields and thereby preventing the freighter from leaving the planet. Kyp also understood that timing was critical.

Kyp checked the body for signs of life, found none, so he abandoned hope of garnering information that way. He spun in a flurry of shredded robes to hop on the speeder, making a hasty return to the base.

----------

"No, I said close down all outbound traffic. I repeat, this is Lieutenant Colonel Jaina Solo. We have a priority situation, clearance code alpha-alpha-niner-two-seven. Shut down the defense shield to all outbound traffic."

After listening to the controller's indifferent reply, Jaina's voice became increasingly agitated. "There is no time to go through the proper channels. If you don't close that shield you'll be facing the hot end of my lightsaber buddy."

A familiar voice came over the comlink.

"Jaina, this is Colonel Celchu. What is the situation?"

"Sir, a Peace Brigade unit has abducted a Jedi. We need the shields closed to outbound traffic."

"Initiating shut down now. I'll scramble fighter squadrons to be at your disposal. I assume you will be taking point."

Jaina double-clicked her comm in an affirmative as she headed across the hangar bay. She switched channels. "Trick, get the ship on a fast start up. I need to get off the ground now."

The sounds of her fighter coming to life ahead confirmed her request was heard. Jacen's X-wing was closer than hers. He had run ahead while she was dealing with the Mon Calamari Control. She rushed past as his fighter was already gliding across the floor.

In one sure leap, Jaina bypassed the ladder and lit into the cockpit. A nearby technician pulled the ladder away. Jaina was activating the repulsors as the cockpit canopy was still lowering.

Tycho's voice came through her headset. "Twin Suns Lead, we had one contact that slipped through just before the shields closed. Transmitting data on the ship now."

Jaina bit down the string of Corellian curses tempting her tongue and drew strength to calm her nerves from the Force. Luke's X-wing shadowed her out of the hangar.

"Copy. I have Twin Suns Lead, Blackmoon Lead and Jedi One, all outbound. Requesting clearance through the defense shield and all available assistance."

Tycho's ever-cool voice responded. "Clearance granted. Fighter's scrambling behind you.

Then a second voice sounded in the cockpit. "Bring her home safe. May the Force be with you, Kid." Her dad's confidence in her ability reflected in his words. This was not a fight he could participate in, but he wanted her and Jacen to know that he believed they would succeed.

Streaking away from the planet through the atmosphere, a short distance behind Jacen and side by side with Luke, Jaina continued to work on her control, but her thoughts betrayed her. Tahiri was family; at least Anakin would have wanted her to be so. Jaina could not save Anakin, but she still could save Tahiri, his true love. To make matters worse, Tahiri had probably not been the intended target. Had circumstances been different, she would have been on that ship.

A cold fury ate at Jaina's heart. Then a calming presence enveloped Jaina. She looked out the cockpit to her uncle, always in control. _How could he feel nothing?_

Like an answer to her question, he opened himself up to her and she felt the heat of his own rage touch her before the Master twisted the energy into an icy resolve, the cool exterior he projected. Finding comfort in the knowledge that he, too, wrestled with the same demons, Jaina battled back the same dark emotions.

The blip on her tactical display, tagged as the ship that had slipped through the shields, was now visible to the naked eye. The nondescript freighter, slowed by its heavy armament, was not nearly as fast as the X-wings. Its escape vector took it close to the Chiss fleet, but the pilot seemed undaunted.

Jaina could not sense much of anything from the ship. It was as if part of it was a blank hole in the Force. Kyp's voice crackled in the comm like he knew she needed answers. He was short of breath as he spoke.

"Jaina, they have ysalamiri. You won't be able to feel her."

An instant concern crossed Jaina's mind at the sound of his voice. There was some part of him he was shielding. "Are you hurt?"

At first, Kyp did not answer. Jaina's concern mounted. Then, he was opening himself up to her, knowing nothing less would satisfy his partner. It would have been the same for him. Jaina felt some pains here and there, but nothing life threatening. She also found a deep seeded fury similar to her own that the Jedi Master was managing with the same focus as her uncle.

"We'll get her back, Kyp. I'm not losing anymore family, not today."

Jaina let go of Kyp and returned her focus to the task at hand. Jacen was just about in firing range. The proximity to the _Talion_ gave him limited options for firing. He swept a tighter path along the Star Destroyer's dorsal side than the escaping vessel and came up on the freighter firing lasers directly at its engines. The glow of laser fire lighting up active shields highlighted the freighter in space.

Anticipating the pilot's defensive moves based on experience and not some insight from the Force, Luke and Jaina flew an arc away from the Chiss fleet and into the path of the turning freighter. It would have been suicidal to run between the Chiss vessels, risking a hit from their superior weapons. Both Luke and Jaina released a flurry of laser fire all easily repelled by the ship's shields. The pilot was skilled and had forced Jacen to overshoot while spinning the freighter around on its axis of flight, making it a more difficult target and spreading the impact of laser fire around the shields.

Now past the Chiss fleet, the freighter committed to its escape vector, only varying slightly to avoid incoming fire. All three X-wings poured continuous volleys of fire into the freighter's shield, limiting their aim to the engines. Jaina noted that the pursuit had allowed fighters leaving the planet and the Chiss fleet to close on their location.

"Trick, how long until that ship breaks out of the gravitational influence of the planet?"

The astromech droid's answer scrolled across the screen. "2.12 MINUTES. THE ALLIANCE FIGHTERS WILL BE HERE IN LESS THAN ONE MINUTE."

The sense of satisfaction washing over Jaina was short-lived as a strange voice boomed in her cockpit. It was louder than her standard comm signal, indicating it was probably routed in a tight datastream directed at her astromech.

"Jaina Solo, we know you are in pursuit. Order a cease fire or we will kill your Jedi friend."

Jaina halted her attack momentarily, but then thought better of it. "Trick, relay a message back on the same band." She keyed her comm as she set her finger back on the firing mechanism. Luke and Jacen were puzzled, but she pushed them out of her mind to focus. Too much was at risk to be distracted.

"We have no way of knowing you have not killed her already. I can't call off our fighters until you prove to me she is alive."

"Your friend is less than willing to cooperate but maybe this will suffice."

Suddenly Tahiri appeared in the Force, radiating pain mixed with frustration and anger. Then there was a spike of fear before she disappeared behind the ysalamiri bubble. The voice returned.

"Could you tell when we stuck the vibroblade against her neck, Jedi?"

Jaina cursed silently. They were probably close to defeating the freighter's shields or they would not have used such desperate tactics. Tahiri was in no position to defend herself. Jaina made a decision, then switched over to the squadron frequency. On her tactical display, Alliance and Chiss fighters were reaching their position. "This is Twin Suns Lead. Stand down. I repeat, stand down."

Jacen responded immediately, sensing something from his sister that Luke could not know. Luke, not used to answering to his niece, continued on when Artoo shrilled an alarm. Jaina had slipped in behind him and acquired a laser lock on him. He did not sense any malicious intentions, more like a warning. Luke stunned and bewildered pulled up on his yoke in submission.

Luke's voice started over Jaina's comm but was interrupted by a message from the freighter pilot.

"Thank you, Jaina Solo, for your assistance. You must know this attack was intended for you. We are willing to trade your life for your Jedi friend. If you meet us alone in the Kubindi system, no harm will come to her. Turn yourself over freely and we will ensure her safe return. Tell no one, bring no one. We will not hesitate to kill her if we suspect one of your Jedi tricks. We have spies everywhere; if you attempt to deceive us we will know."

Jaina keyed the comm to respond just as Trick began beeping incessantly. Just then the freighter flashed out of sight, escaping into the relative safety of hyperspace. A white noise buzzed in her brain, drowning out the numerous calls coming through her headset.

Jaina turned down the volume and listened to the comforting hum of her engines. She shut all the Jedi out with the Force. Frustration and momentary indecision flooded her eyes. Tahiri was gone, and Jaina was her only chance. No matter what, Jaina would not let Tahiri die in her place.

Jaina reached inside and harnessed the new strength of Padme Skywalker, bolstering her own. She pulled her X-wing around in a tight loop, heading back for the planet. Jaina would rescue Tahiri; the scum who had her friend would not succeed in their mission, not while the Trickster Goddess had anything to say about it. They would rue the day they crossed her path.

Slowly a plan formed in Jaina's mind, but for it to succeed, she would need assistance. The Peace Brigade may have spies on Mon Calamari, but Jaina had an ally they would never suspect, someone they would never be able to tell she was communicating with. Jaina sunk into the Force and reached for her brother, the one person she could truly communicate with in this fashion and the only one who would understand completely what she had to do.

----------

Jag studied the game board before him with intense scrutiny, carefully calculating moves and countermoves several in advance. None of the other participants made a sound, rather respected for his right to an undisturbed moment to make a carefully considered decision.

Chadrapak was an intense game of strategy popular among the Chiss pilots. Jag had agreed to join his brother in a match with Shawnkyr and Mithraw aboard the _Talion_ after his parents and sister, Briaun, had departed for Csilla. This was the first time Rane would be so far from his family, so Jag thought it best to spend some time with him. It also gave him an opportunity to renew his friendship with Shawnkyr.

Jag moved a game piece across the board. Shawnkyr studied his move with a burning intensity reflected in her fiery eyes. Rane hissed at the realization that his brother's obvious strategy would make quick work of ensuring his defeat. Mithraw, already out of the game, dipped his head to Rane in consolation.

Shawnkyr's move was next, and a key component to the game was the limited time supplied for producing a move. Therefore eyes of all three active participants were still glued to the board. Mithraw, whose intense scrutiny was not demanded, had let his wander to the viewport of the _Talion's_ game room. Not intentionally meaning to disturb the game, Mithraw jumped to his feet as a flurry of laser shots lit up space outside the window.

Just then Shawnkyr's comlink beeped for attention. Shawnkyr discreetly turned away to address the caller. All the others in the room followed Mithraw's gaze and were met with the sight of an X-wing blocking the entire view of space for a brief second before disappearing from sight.

The Chiss commander broke the silence. "Spikes are required at the hangar immediately." Rane and Mithraw pivoted and broke for the door as quickly as the words came out.

Jag had intended to do the same but was halted by a touch on his arm. Shawnkyr looked from her hand on his sleeve to Jag's face, something in her red eyes scared the Corellian pilot.

"Jag, there has been a Jedi abducted. Alliance forces are requesting our assistance to stop an outbound freighter."

Jag's heart pounded in his chest and white noise filled his ears. "Who?" was all he could choke out.

"Control could not say. I just thought you should know."

Without a word, Jag fled the room. For the second time in as many days Jag felt the cold grip of fear squeezing the breath out of his chest. By the time he reached his clawcraft, Jag could feel his hands shaking from either the effort, or the unknown, he was not really sure which. The odd sensation resulted in an intense flood of anger as Jag felt the betrayal of his body.

Once in the cockpit, Jag completely bypassed the startup procedure and kicked the repulsors into action as soon as they came online. He beat the two Chiss squadrons out the magnetic seal into space by several seconds. Several solitary fighters, one of them Jag recognized as Kyp's X-wing, sped past; Jaina was not with him.

Below a full squadron of Alliance ships could be made out rising from the planet's surface. Jag switched over to the squadron frequency, the voice he was waiting to hear never materialized.

His clawcraft was closing on the slower X-wing belonging to Kyp when panic again welled up from the pit of his stomach.

"Fel, it's not her."

The words from Kyp squashed the sensation as if a blanket were beat against a fire. He was past Kyp then, almost to the three X-wings, one of them he recognized as Jaina's voxyn decorated snubfighter, doing their best to disable the engines of the armored freighter. Jag was switching over his firing control to lasers, almost within range, when Jaina's voice broke in the comm.

"This is Twin Suns Lead. Stand down. I repeat, stand down."

One snubfighter disengaged, but the other continued firing. Jaina's ship side-slipped in behind that X-wing, and suddenly it stopped as well. Jag removed his finger from the firing mechanism, while he tried to discern what it was he has picked up in her voice - frustration, resignation, defeat or maybe all three.

Luke's voice demanded a justification for the order. He sounded angered. "Jaina, what did you feel?"

There was no answer.

"Jaina, what is going on?"

Still nothing.

Jacen's voice was next. "Something's wrong. I can't tell what happened to her, but something is definitely wrong."

Suddenly the freighter disappeared in a distortion of stars. Then the comm became a cacophony of voice's questioning Jaina's command. Jag flew up beside her X-wing. He could see Jaina sitting motionless in the cockpit, not even a twitch of movement. Something told Jag now was not the time to add to the ceaseless calls bombarding her. Suddenly, she moved her arm, guiding the ship around in a tight loop, which Jag matched, heading back to the planet.

----------

Jaina jumped out of her cockpit without waiting for a ladder. She could see Jacen beyond them. She watched as he spoke to Kyp, motioning in Jaina's direction. Kyp glanced her way before exiting the hangar at jog. Jacen headed in Jaina's direction until the Jedi Master was out of sight and then gave her a quick look before hurrying out of the hangar in the opposite direction.

Jaina, relieved to be free of her escort, made for another exit with all haste only to be cut off by a summons from Tycho Celchu, who was heading her direction. Her uncle joined up with Tycho before the two veteran pilots came to halt in front of Jaina.

Tycho addressed her first. "Problem with your comm unit, Lieutenant Colonel?

"No sir, just needed to do some thinking."

Luke studied his niece's face, but deferred to her commanding officer to garner answers before getting his own. Tycho continued.

"Do you want to elaborate on your command decision?"

Jaina held herself tall under the scrutiny. "I received a direct transmission from the kidnappers, they threatened to kill Tahiri right there if I didn't call off the attack."

"And you believed them?"

"Yes, sir. They had ysalamiri but they must have pulled them away. I could feel her fear when they threatened her. I don't believe I had a choice in the matter."

While Tycho absorbed the information, Luke spoke. "I did feel Tahiri for a moment as well."

"I'm sure it was a difficult decision. I will need a full report to send to Intel." He turned to Luke. "I assume you will want to coordinate with Iella and Wedge on a rescue attempt."

"Yes, I think time is critical at this juncture. I would like to call a meeting as soon as possible."

Tycho nodded in agreement. "I'll make the necessary calls, say the briefing room in fifteen minutes?"

"That is acceptable."

Tycho turned back to Jaina, who had disappeared behind a stone mask, her eyes turned inward. "I'll expect to see you there, Lieutenant Colonel."

Jaina tipped her head. "Is that all sir?"

"Yes."

Luke was not completely through though. "Before you go I have a question." Tycho and Jaina faced the Jedi Master. "Why did they call you directly?"

Luke saw a strange look flash in Jaina's eyes, but she stifled it quickly. "I suppose they knew from my ship's markings who I was. The Peace Brigade may assume I have more authority than I actually do based on the whole Yun-Harla business."

Luke absorbed the information without a hint of his true thoughts or feelings. "Makes sense." He dipped his head in dismissal.

Jaina threw a quick salute to Tycho, who returned the gesture. Jaina lowered her hand and spun on her heel, careful to avoid Luke's stare. Both men watched her leave.

Tycho spoke first. "She's not telling us something."

"No, but I suspect she has her reasons. I have faith in her to do what's right."

"The Peace Brigade weren't after Tahiri Veila, were they?"

"Tahiri had taken Jaina's patrol. There is more to this than we know. Someone knew Jaina would be on that patrol and set an ambush, which means we have a spy in our midst."

"And Jaina knows that."

"That's one of the things she knows, but there's more to this story." A tingle in Luke's mind hinted at a summons from Jacen. An image of the Skywalker apartment appeared to him. "I think I am about to find out though."

Tycho raised a brow in bewilderment, and then quickly shrugged it off to some Jedi insight. "Then by all means, don't let me keep you here."

----------

Jaina could not escape the hangar fast enough. Upon entering the hall, she was confronted by a reality she was not prepared to address. All her frantic planning had not taken one fact into consideration, and that fact was on an intercept course for her.

Jaina never broke stride as Jag caught up to her. He had carefully chosen this location to speak with her alone. Jag had expected Jaina would be agitated by the events so her dismissal did not particularly offend him; rather, he turned and matched her pace. She was silent in thought so Jag spoke.

"What's the plan?"

"Don't know. There is a meeting fifteen minutes if you want to be in on it."

"Will you be there?"

"I was requested to attend." Jaina could not bear to lie to him, so she did not.

Jaina was obviously troubled. Jag resisted the urge to drag her into his arms, so he used his words to comfort her instead. "We'll get her back."

"I don't doubt that." There was a strange fierceness to her voice. As they left the Starfighter Command building and entered a seldom-used courtyard, Jag studied the profile of Jaina's face. Something about her voice and the fire in her eye sent a shiver down his spine, despite the warm evening air. If Jag had one strength in his interpersonal skills, it was predicting people.

Jaina entered the medcenter through a back door and turned down a desolate corridor, almost as if she were purposely avoiding people. Jag grabbed her elbow and pulled Jaina to a stop, spinning her to face him. "You're going after Tahiri." It was not a question.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just know."

"Have you developed Force skills suddenly, Jagged?"

The use of his full name was an indication to Jag that he had hit a sensitive nerve. Jaina tried to turn and leave, but he stayed her by increasing his grip until it hurt her arm. "I won't allow you to do it."

Jaina jerked her arm free. "Won't allow me. Let me tell you something. No one allows me to do anything. I may have gone to your bed, Jagged Fel, but you surely don't own me. I don't owe you anything."

Her response was as good as an admission to Jag. The truth of her designs scared him to desperate action. He reached for his comlink. An invisible hand swatted it from his grasp, sending it sliding across the floor. Jag's expression was a mixture of shock and rage; shock that she used the Force aggressively against him, rage from the knowledge that he was powerless to stop her.

The look in her eyes confirmed the truth - nothing but fierce determination resided there. Jag had become an obstacle in her path. Knowing he would never succeed in a fight with her, he changed tactics. Jag forced his demeanor to soften. He held his palms away from his side defensively.

"Jaina let me help you. We can go together."

Jaina heard his words, but recognized his true intentions. She could not afford to be seen with him any longer. Jag was risking Tahiri's life unwittingly; she had to stop him. That fact, and the knowledge of his failed deception, fueled her temper.

"I don't have time for this, Jag." She brushed past him.

Jag panicked. "Lieutenant Colonel Solo, I order you to return to your quarters and await further instructions." Jag thought he had gotten through to her when she stopped short. His misconception flew out the window when he saw the fury in her eyes as she turned to face him.

"I don't have time for your games."

"You mean too much to me to play games. I gave you an order."

"I'm beginning to think, Jag, I made a big mistake. Obviously you are unable to have enough faith in me. Your feelings for me have clouded your judgment ever since we slept together. I am not a possession you can order around every time you are afraid of losing me. You don't get a say."

The door to a maintenance room slid open behind him. "I am a Jedi. There are things I will have to do that can't include you. It's not because I don't love you or think less of you because you are not a Jedi. There are some things only I can do and some things only you can do. Don't ask me to be less than who I am for you."

Suddenly Jag was flying back into the room, landing in a pile of tools. "If you can't learn to deal with it, then there is no hope for us." Her expression was sad, almost pained.

Jag jumped up but was met by an invisible resistance. "Don't do this, Jaina."

"Goodbye, Jag. No matter what, I will always love you."

The door slid shut. Jag, released from the invisible restraints, tried to activate the door control but they failed to respond. He rolled over and slammed his back into the door, his head collapsed into his hands. Jaina was gone.

----------

End of Chapter 16  
TKL/zr


	17. Hidden Truths

**CHAPTER 17** **– Hidden Truths**

Jaina had tried to get some rest in her cockpit as her X-wing slipped through hyperspace, but despite the fact it now would be well past midnight on Mon Calamari, sleep had eluded her. Visions of Jag as she threw him into the maintenance room were burned in her mind. She had not meant to say the things she had said. They could very well be the last words he would ever hear her speak.

What she had wanted to do was fall into his arms and seek his reassurance. He would have told her everything would be all right before kissing her fiercely, and she would have believed him, but the Peace Brigade had not given her that option. _All the more reason to succeed on this mission_, she thought. Jaina only prayed Jag would forgive her when she made it back.

"Trick, time to Kubindi?"

The R2 unit tweeted and tooted merrily, almost as if he understood she needed a lift in her spirits, as he scrolled data across the interface screen.

"Five minutes. Good I was starting to get impatient about seeing my new friends. You know what you have to do when we get there?"

Trick bleeped enthusiastically.

"No matter what happens, you get Tahiri out of there and head for the coordinates I gave you. Got it?"

One whistle sounded.

Jaina ran through her own checklist. After leaving Jag locked in the utility room, Jaina had made her way to Cilghal's lab, where a cartridge of ysalamiri toxin had been left on a counter. Jaina took out one of the small delivery pills and slipped it between her cheek and lower jaw, tucking it back with her tongue.

Jaina rustled through Mara's utility bag that conveniently had found its way to a corridor Jaina had used on her return trip from the lab. She was grateful Jacen had been able to make as many arrangements as he had. Jaina was also grateful he understood what she had to do and did not revert to his earlier habit of trying to save her from herself like at Ebaq 9.

Jaina pulled out a minute tracer Mara had placed in the bag. It was similar to the one Luke had used on Kyp's X-wing a couple of years before. The trick would be to get it hidden on the Peace Brigade ship undetected. Jaina devised various scenarios while forcing down a nutrient bar left in the bag, not because she was hungry, but because she would require the strength later.

A small thermal detonator was the last item she removed from the bag. It was the key to getting Tahiri off the freighter safely; the Brigaders would take them both if they could. Jaina fondled the device in her hand reflectively as she asked the Force for the strength she would need when it abandoned her. Jaina was appreciative for the distraction of Trick's timer counting down to the reversion to real space. It prevented her thoughts from turning to the ysalamiri. They were the one creature that could give Jedi nightmares. _That and voxyn_, she reminded herself.

The countdown finished, and Jaina came upon her own nightmare as the X-wing dropped out of hyperspace. Hanging in space was the armored freighter that had fled Mon Calamari. A familiar voice cracked in her cockpit.

"Jaina Solo, our bay is awaiting your arrival. Just a reminder, no tricks or your friend dies."

"Such a warm reception from an old friend, how thoughtful." There was no reply. "Trick, did you hear that, no tricks? My reputation must precede me."

The astromech beeped curtly before emitting a low whistle.

"It will be fine, Trick. I promise."

He whistled again as Jaina guided the X-wing into the bay. The freighter had just enough room for one fighter. The bay was decompressed. After the X-wing settled on the floor, the large doors swung close behind her.

Jaina channeled the Force as she calmly waited for the atmosphere to return. Her concentration was unwavering. Too many people counted on her not to stay focused on the task at hand. She listened as the silence of the vacuum was replaced by the hum that accompanied an air-filled bay.

A door opened, and a bearded, dark haired man of average build and looks walked through, followed by two bigger men armed with blasters and ysalamiri strapped to their backs. Jaina released the canopy. Using the Force while she could, she maneuvered the tracer out of the cockpit, behind her head and out of sight of the Peace Brigaders. She floated the device to the side of the bay obscured by her fighter and quickly attached it behind a power conduit just as the canopy finished its cycle.

Jaina slowly rose out of the cockpit, her eyes never leaving the three men. She jumped down with an easy grace, landing without a sound. Just then, an even bigger man dragged Tahiri through the door. He was armed and carried an ysalamiri on his back as well. His contempt for the female Jedi was undeniable. Jaina did not allow the intrusion to distract her attention from the armed guards.

Tahiri struggled against the guard's grasp despite her obvious injuries. Her face showed signs of a severe beating. Her clothes had various blood stains, intermixed with tears and holes. The sight of Jaina brought the sheen of tears to the blonde Jedi's eyes.

Jaina wished she could touch her friend in the Force and comfort her. She would never take that ability for granted again. Tahiri tried to speak, "Jaina, there's…"

She was interrupted by the stiff voice of the leader. "Silence."

The two guards by the leader edged toward Jaina. As they neared, the Force vanished in Jaina's heart. For a moment she panicked, then she reminded herself she was still a Jedi, with or without the Force. Jaina decided it was time to play her cards.

"Okay, that's far enough." She raised her right hand as she flipped the trigger on the Kuilpi thermal detonator with her thumb. "If my thumb comes off this trigger, boom. And before you get any funny ideas, my R2 unit has a self destruct timer set for two minutes as of now as well."

The leader chuckled. "Jaina Solo, do you think so little of me to not believe I am a man of honor?"

"No man who would work with the Peace Brigade possesses even a hint of honor."

He seemed undaunted by the time limit imposed. "Let me introduce myself then. I am Sheibab Maddan of Peace Brigade Intelligence. I must say, Jaina Solo, that you are just as I expected you to be. I have not been disappointed so far." He eyed the detonator as he spoke. "So we should get on with it then."

Jaina tipped her head. The guard escorting Tahiri urged the young Jedi forward. Jaina watched with one eye, the other remained on the other three. Tahiri stopped when she was even with Jaina, despite the guard's prodding. Jaina did not turn to face her, rather gave the younger Jedi an encouraging half-smile.

Tahiri opened her mouth to say something but Jaina cut her off. "Go. May the Force be with you."

Tahiri looked away as the guard pushed her toward the X-wing. He hoisted the tiny blonde up to the cockpit. Jaina pivoted so she could keep all parties in her sight. She let out her breath as the cockpit canopy began lowering, and Trick engaged the repulsors.

With a sweep of the hand, Sheibab indicated to the door. "Shall we?"

Jaina snapped a retort. "I don't know. The cold vacuum of space is looking better and better," she sneered at the man. "After you."

Sheibab remained where he stood. With more conviction Jaina continued, "I insist."

Sheibab nodded, and the three guards made their way to the door, followed by their leader, then Jaina. They were through the door quickly, and it sealed shut behind Jaina. Sheibab gave an order into his comm. The Peace Brigaders and Jaina stood in the corridor, drenched in a tense silence. Instinctively, Jaina reached to the Force for comfort, but met a hollow void in her soul. Instead, she decided to focus on the give and take of her breath for calm.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jaina's comm beeped three times – the signal from Trick that the X-wing was a safe distance away from the freighter and about to enter hyperspace. Jaina let a smile of satisfaction tug at the corners of her mouth, but it was short-lived. Her eyes met Sheibab's cold stare as they stood in a silent stand-off.

The guards nervously adjusted their blasters. Jaina smiled wickedly, fueled by the knowledge that she still inspired fear in the men. She flicked off the detonator and held it out in her palm. Sheibab accepted the device without a word before stepping aside and making way for Jaina.

Her smile faded into a grim line before she stepped forward into the swarm of ysalamiri and guards. No sooner had she entered their midst a sharp _crack_ exploded in the back of her head. Jaina slumped to the ground as blackness consumed her.

* * *

The pain tugged at the corner of her mind, commanding that she wake and answer it. Nothing her body did would relieve the pain. So, it called for her to wake and do something. 

Jaina blinked against the harsh light that added more pain through her eyes. When she tried to bring her hands up to protect them, Jaina realized she was immobilized. Her movement caused a flaring of pain in her arms and shoulders. When Jaina tried to survey her surroundings, more pain emanated from her neck and back as they were stretched to their limits. Something in her shoulder popped, inviting a new degree of suffering.

There was no Force to seek comfort in; no touch from Jacen or Kyp to calm her fears. Jaina was utterly alone. She cursed the demons that taunted her, demanding her failure, telling her she was no one without the Force.

Then a thought came to her mind – _Jag_. He never had the Force and succeeded at everything he did. Jag, who she had dismissed so coldly earlier, deserved to know how much she loved him, how much she respected him, and most importantly how much she needed him. For that reason alone Jaina would find the strength to fight.

Jaina could not see them but she knew the ysalamiri had to be in the room and nearby since their effective range was limited. It took some effort, but she managed to push the toxin cartridge out from its place nestled between her cheek and jaw. Jaina maneuvered it between her teeth and ground down on it. Every move brought a new sensation of pain somewhere in her neck or jaw as the mechanism holding her captive fought her body.

Finally the capsule broke, and an aerosol spewed out into her mouth, filling it with a noxious taste. It caused her body to wrack and cough, expelling the spray. Every cough was like being stabbed with a hundred lightsabers. _Not the most effective way of transmission_, she chided herself, despite the agony.

The sound of the door opening filled her ears as her spasms subsided, followed by the echo of footsteps. The face of Sheibab Maddan came into Jaina's limited field of vision. His face beamed with satisfaction. "So you are awake."

Jaina forced a smug grin, despite the effort and pain it required.

He returned the smart look with a taunting grin. "How do you like our new toy, Jaina Solo?"

Regardless of the pain, Jaina gathered a breath and spoke. Each word cut like a vibroblade into her ribs. "An Embrace of Pain. I've always wanted to try one out. My brother has nothing but great things to say about them."

Sheibab did not like the Jedi, but he respected her spirit. A little verbal sparring would suit him fine. "You are as sharp-tongued as your father, young lady. I would have thought your mother's refined tendencies would have rubbed off on you." He leaned closer and squeezed her chin as he examined her face.

"I'm my father's daughter."

"In spirit maybe, but you are as beautiful as your mother. It's a shame what the Vong will do to your pretty face before they sacrifice you to their gods."

Jaina glared back into his eyes, refusing to submit to his taunts. The glint forming in her eye was unmistakable. What Sheibab did not know was that the toxin was already working. Its effect was subtle, but swift, on the creatures. The toxin retarded the ysalamiris' neural functions, slowing their hearts and breathing until the creatures appeared to fall asleep as they died.

The Force crept back into Jaina like a rising sun, gradually at first and then faster and faster, until it was stunning and bright. Sheibab taunted the female Jedi unaware of the change unfolding.

"You will be glad to know I plan to fund a nice personal fleet with the bounty money for your capture."

Jacen was there, offering her comfort and support; his encouragement fueled her resolve, in spite of the living torture device's manipulation of her body. "I hope you name at least one of the ships after me."

Sheibab laughed heartily. "It's the least I can do."

Jaina could feel the cold energy of the man. Nestled there in his heartless aura, she found what she was looking for. It never ceased to amaze her that time after time, many who had succeeded in capturing Jedi insisted on walking around with the lightsaber strapped to them like a war trophy. _His mistake._

Jaina grinned back. "Then this is the least I can do to show my gratitude."

Sheibab's face dropped in a moment of unknown terror, sensing some change in the female Jedi. In one swift movement her lightsaber jumped from his belt and ignited with a _snap-hiss_. Sheibab was dead, impaled on the violet blade before he realized what had happened.

The next moments passed in slow motion. With the Force as her ally again, Jaina brought her lightsaber down along the living Embrace of Pain that was slowly pulling her body apart. The blade sliced cleanly through, sizzling living tissue as it went, to free her right hand and leg.

Jaina called the weapon to her free hand as the door slid open. One guard stepped through the opening, firing as he went. She deflected the shots; one hit the first guard. The dying creature of torture wrenched her left arm and leg in a desperate last effort. Jaina rolled to the side, aided by the energy provided by the pain-inflicting contortions. She sliced the restraining tendril on her left arm as the second guard plowed past his falling comrade.

The guard's shots were not even worth deflecting, the fear she inspired rendered his aim pitiful at best. Jaina freed her leg and batted away one close blaster shot with the tip of her lightsaber directly into the chest of her attacker.

Suddenly the chaos ended. Jaina scanned the room with wary eyes; the only noise her labored breathing. The floor was littered with the destruction she had dealt out – three dead Peace Brigaders, three lifeless ysalamiri and one razed Embrace of Pain.

The Yuuzhan Vong torture device had left an indelible impression on Jaina's body. After the exertion required, her joints were crying in agony. Calling on the Force, Jaina sought to control the pain. As her body responded, she reached out through the freighter, searching for hints that others had been warned. Luckily, she felt only one other life force that was somewhat sedentary and unalarmed.

Jaina grabbed a blaster off the floor and slipped it in the back of her belt. She swiped her hand across the door activator and stepped out into the hall. The freighter had one straight corridor spanning its length, lined with various doors or openings.

Jaina walked cautiously down the hall, hugging the wall. She still sensed an emptiness in the Force somewhere near the life form in the front of the ship. Jaina frowned. The ysalamiri still posed a problem and limited her awareness.

Jaina sensed the Peace Brigader ahead move, so she ducked through the first available door. She stood stock still, channeling the Force to enhance her Jedi senses. The movement ended, and Jaina let out her breath in a low hiss.

Her attention was drawn to the interior of the room. It appeared to be some sort of working office. Jaina went to the desk where various datacards and reports were strewn around on top. The datastation was still active, as if the user had stepped away momentarily. Jaina took the seat in front of the terminal, scanning the screen quickly. She could not believe her luck. Displayed were the itineraries, schedules and other significant data concerning the transfer of slave shipments along with payment records and fund transfers. _Good old Sheibab really was counting his cash._

Jaina scrambled around looking for any available datacard. She found one in a drawer and slipped it in the receiver. A few quick keystrokes later, the data was downloading. Time remaining counted down on the screen as Jaina watched impatiently. The transfer ended, and the card was expelled from the receiver.

Jaina removed the datacard and placed it in her chest pocket. A glint of metal further across the desk caught her eye. It was the light reflected off Tahiri's lightsaber resting beside the thermal detonator. Jaina called them both to her hands, stuffing the detonator in her right leg cargo pocket and clipping the weapon to her belt.

About that time, the freighter shivered in the familiar sensation of the reversion to real-space. Jaina ran to the viewport and saw a larger frigate looming ahead, definitely not a welcome sight. She decided swift action was prudent for the situation. The numbers of foe were going to increase exponentially if she allowed the freighter to land on the larger vessel.

Jaina exited the room hastily and sprinted down the hall to the cockpit door at the end. She activated the door, and it swished open in a rush of air. The man in the co-pilot chair spoke without turning around. "You made it just in time to take her in, sir."

"There's been a change of plans."

The man spun around at the sound of Jaina's voice. He was not the third guard she expected. Out of the corner of her eye, where the emptiness of the Force existed, Jaina saw a flash of movement. She brought her lightsaber up in a high guard as it ignited. Her eyes flashed wide at the sight of an amphistaff slashing down to meet her weapon.

Jaina stepped back to absorb the energy of the impact. The guard ripped the ooglith masquer off his face to reveal the tattered lips and scarred face of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior. Even the other man appeared surprised. The warrior hissed at her in his native tongue.

Jaina backed out of the cockpit and down the hall as he prowled after her. The cockpit was not an ideal area to fight the warrior, but the corridor would prove only slightly better. The situation was only going to get more dire as the ship shuddered under the strain of the repulsors initiating a landing.

The warrior lunged with a powerful downward swipe, which Jaina deflected in a spinning move, using her momentum to continue around and slash across his body. The Yuuzhan Vong was quick to deflect her strike, swiveling his amphistaff around her lightsaber in an attempt to disarm her. Jaina retreated since the confines of the hall limited her usual options against this maneuver.

Jacen was calling to her; he was near. He told her through their bond to exit the ship. Jaina balked at the thought, but then she felt the other Jedi - including her brother -nearby, coming closer with every passing second.

With a flick of the hand, Jaina activated the boarding ramp and took off at a run, the warrior in pursuit. As she descended the ramp, the nose of the _Jade Shadow_ breached the magcon field in a crazy tactic requiring precise timing to kill the speed needed to breach the outer defenses. The _Jade Shadow_ blocked the path of the oncoming Peace Brigade soldiers.

Jaina reached the hangar floor just in time to turn and deflect a blow from her pursuer. The warrior must have sensed the desperateness of the situation; his attack became furious. Jaina blocked and parried in a flurry of moves. The earlier punishment on her body was taking its toll. The best she could manage was to maintain her defensive posture.

The soldiers were rounding the _Jade Shadow_ and lining Jaina up in their sights when a pack of Jedi jumped from its lowering ramp one after another, forming a shield between Jaina and the soldiers. Shots were deflected easily, and Peace Brigaders fell left and right. Jaina sensed them all - Tahiri still safe on the ship, Jacen, Kyp, and then Zekk all running to her aid. Mara came down the ramp last.

Jaina felt an urging from Kyp and flipped away from the warrior. Kyp came under her and blocked the advances of the Yuuzhan Vong. The warriors stood face to face separated by their locked weapons. Kyp's green eyes were blazing at the cold hatred in the Yuuzhan Vong's expression. He barked at Jaina.

"Get in the ship."

Jaina, for once, did not question him. She spun and sprinted up the ramp as the Jedi shield collapsed behind her. The Yuuzhan Vong enraged by the turn of events, made an aggressive slash for Kyp's legs. The Jedi Master leapt over the amphistaff, landing a firm kick to the warrior's head as he spun around.

The off-balance warrior was slow to bring his guard up, and Kyp rammed the tip of his lightsaber through an unarmored armpit as he completed the spin. Just as swiftly, Kyp was up the rising ramp of the _Shadow_ as it lifted off the hangar floor.

* * *

Jaina reached the cockpit first, where Tahiri was manning the pilot's station. Jaina jumped in the co-pilot's seat and initiated the repulsors as the ramp began rising. Tahiri hurried out of the pilot's chair and traded places with Mara, who had just rushed into the cockpit as well. Mara pulled back on the yoke as she took her seat. 

"Just like old times?" Jaina jested with her former Master.

Mara shot a wicked grin at Jaina, who was seated next to her. "I'd say so." Flashes of laser fire bounced off the shields as the Peace Brigade troops fired on the rising ship. "They are going to go for a tractor beam lock as soon as we breach the containment field."

Jaina chuckled. "I got it covered."

Mara eyed Jaina as the _Shadow_ broke into the vacuum of space. "Oh, Jaina you didn't?"

Jaina closed her eyes and fell into the Force, searching for the thermal detonator in the hangar. The _Jade Shadow_ was spinning as it vectored away from the frigate.

"Reinforce the rear shields before you do that, young lady," Mara snipped at her niece.

Jaina never opened her eyes, rather adjusted the shield control blindly. "Yes, Master." The ship shuddered in reaction to the tractor beam. Jaina opened her eyes. "Time to bear the wrath of Yun-Harla."

Suddenly, the frigate's hangar bay erupted in a violent explosion, spewing liquid fire into space after the fleeing vessel. The _Jade Shadow_ rocked from the buffeting forces as it jumped forward, released from the hold of the tractor beam. Moments later, the Jedi and their ship disappeared into a distortion of stars.

Mara leaned back in her seat, taking in a deep breath. "You make the old Master proud."

"That was fun," Jaina piped back.

"I'm sure it was. You've been itching to use that detonator since the first time you laid eyes on it."

"True, I won't deny it." Jaina's tone became serious. "Thanks for coming to get me, Mara."

The redhead shrugged off the gesture. "You'd do the same."

Knowing Mara would prefer the lack of fuss, Jaina spun in her chair to face Tahiri. The blonde Jedi looked as awful as Jaina felt. Her skin was pasty white where it was not mottled with bruises, and her eyes were hollow, with dark shadows rimming them. Tahiri fell into Jaina's arms, both knowing the horror the other had faced. The younger woman's body wracked with sobs. Jaina hugged her tighter and whispered soothing words in her hair. Mara reached over and laid her hand on Tahiri's hair in a comforting gesture.

Jaina's eyes were drawn upwards as Jacen entered the cockpit. She smiled at him; words were never necessary. Jaina eased Tahiri away. "Why don't you let Jacen take care of you? You have a lot of healing to do."

Tahiri sniffled. "What about you?"

"You first. I have to go over some things with Mara."

Tahiri nodded before rising. Jacen grabbed Jaina's hand for a brief second before guiding the younger Jedi out of the cockpit.

Mara gestured after the two as she spoke. "You should go back there, too. You're a mess. Whatever it is can wait."

"I'll go in a minute." As Jaina reached in her pocket, Zekk stepped into the cockpit. Jaina smiled at him tentatively as she pulled the datacard out. "Hey, Zekk. Thanks for coming."

Zekk shuffled from foot to foot. "Tahiri and you are friends, I expect you both would return the favor."

Jaina's smile grew bigger. "In a heartbeat."

Zekk settled squarely on his feet in a more relaxed stance. Mara eyed the whole exchange suspiciously. Jaina moved over to the dataterminal behind the co-pilot's chair and popped the card in the station's receiver. After a few quick commands, data was scrolling across the screen. Zekk and Mara huddled behind Jaina, studying the information over her shoulder.

Mara let out a low whistle. "Boy oh boy. Do they know you have this?" Jaina shook her head side to side before Mara continued. "This could prove crucial to putting a dent in the slave trade. Zekk, you might be able to make more sense of this after your time with the refugee ships on Bimmisaari. Why don't you look over this while Jaina gets some rest."

Zekk stood to make room for Jaina to get out of her seat. "Sure."

Jaina rose and scooted past Zekk. It was a tight squeeze, and she had to brush past him to get out. The touch made her uncomfortable. She never looked back as she strode down the hall away from the cockpit. Mara's eyes stayed on Zekk as he watched Jaina leave, before taking the seat she had just vacated.

* * *

Jag stretched his legs out on the hard floor of the utility room. He glanced at his wristchrono, the formerly cracked face now fixed. It had been several hours since Jaina locked him in the room, and it was approaching early morning. He was sure that someone would be looking for him. Jag was desperate to get out of the room, before his emotions got the better of him. He was unsure which was worse: his unbridled anger at Jaina for using her Force skills against him or his fear for whatever crazy scheme she had undertaken. 

His assumptions were confirmed by the sound of activity outside. Jag rose and made his way to the door. After a few minutes, it slid open to reveal his uncle standing on the other side, his face weary and drawn. Wedge smiled politely at his nephew.

"Sorry it took so long, Jag. Jacen told us you were here before he left, but we were tied up with this whole mess."

Stepping out of the room into the corridor, Jag was greeted by the sight of Iella putting away some gear. Wedge explained. "I needed an expert to get you out. Subverting sabotaged doors is just not my forte, and I had to have someone I could trust. Kell Tainer was available, but I don't think you would have liked the result."

Jag managed to force a smile at the remark.

Iella finished packing her equipment and wiped her weary eyes. "Gentlemen, we have to get to the briefing room. Wedge will explain everything when we get there. Until then no questions."

Jag nodded in understanding, and the trio made their way out of the medcenter and back to Starfighter Command. Wedge led Jag and Iella into a small conference room in an obscure section of the building. Several others - all looking as sleep deprived as Jag felt - were already waiting there, including Corran Horn, Han and Leia Solo, Luke Skywalker and Tycho Celchu.

Everyone nodded a silent welcome. Iella pulled out a device from her bag and scanned the room, covering every wall. "The room is clear," she said, switching off the device.

Wedge took the seat at the head of the table. "Good. Sorry for the precautions and impossibly early hour, but after the abduction of Tahiri Veila, Luke and Tycho suspected a spy in our midst. Jacen Solo confirmed this, based on information Jaina passed to him upon returning to Mon Calamari. Through Jacen, Jaina apologized for anyone she offended by her actions. However, she was under threat to tell no one of her plans, for fear of retribution against Tahiri."

Wedge's eyes stopped at Jag before he continued. "The Jedi currently have a rescue mission underway, in coordination with Starfighter Command and Intel. Luke, do you want to elaborate?"

Luke shifted in his chair to address the room. "Certainly. Jaina went ahead to meet the kidnappers and make the exchange for Tahiri in the Kubindi sector." Jag noticed Han adjust his position and take his wife's hand. The simple act made Jag uncomfortable with the word - _exchange_. "Mara, on the _Jade Shadow_, has sent a scrambled message that the exchange was successful, and Tahiri is back on the _Shadow_ with Jaina's X-wing."

Although Leia already knew the details, hearing Luke's words made her tired expression appear even more bleak. "Jaina was able to place a tracer on the Peace Brigade ship. Mara is tracking them as we speak. She has Jacen, Kyp and Zekk ready to extract Jaina as soon as they catch up."

Jag interrupted. "You mean the exchange was Jaina for Tahiri?"

Luke faced Jag. "Yes, that was the plan."

Jag pressed. "Whose plan?"

"Jaina's."

Wedge commented next, hoping to get Jag's focus back to the task at hand. "So far, everything has gone according to the plan." His eyes turned to Han and Leia. "I am confident they will get Jaina back."

Leia dipped her head graciously; Han remained stoic. Wedge turned back to the group. "Our concern now is rooting out this spy. The people in this room are the ones I can trust. Iella has some ideas where we can start."

Iella opened her mouth to speak when Luke rose from his seat and walked around the table to Leia. Everyone else watched in confused silence. Leia was white as a Csillan snowdrift. Luke gently spun her chair to face him and touched her shoulder as he kneeled down.

"You have to shut her out. It won't help Jaina to leave the connection open."

Leia blinked and nodded. The color returned to her face. Jag was on the edge of his seat. Leia could sense Jaina through the Force; obviously she had felt something.

Wedge voiced his nephew's concern. "Did you feel something?"

The Jedi Master's face was grim as he faced Wedge. "Jaina came back in the Force. She must have succeeded in administering the ysalamiri toxin. Something's wrong though; she was in a lot of pain. It's hard to say exactly."

* * *

Those words were enough to fuel Jag out of his chair. He was out the door before anyone realized what the young colonel was doing. Wedge shook his head and sighed. It was becoming obvious that the pressures on Jag to conceal his relationship with Jaina were affecting the usually solid pilot in ways no one could have predicted. Wedge eyed Corran and nodded to the door. 

Corran exited the room without a word. Using his Jedi senses, the former CorSec agent followed the emotions boiling off Jag. It took Corran a few minutes to catch up to the younger man in the command barracks.

Corran keyed the door comm to Jag's room. He waited for a response. When none came, Corran pressed it again. The door opened, but not to invite him in. Jag tried to shoot past Corran, a loaded pilot bag in his hand and blaster strapped to his hip. Corran stepped in front of Jag, blocking his path. With a firm hand, the Jedi pushed Jag back into his room.

"You know I am getting really tired of being pushed around by Jedi today," Jag snapped as he threw down his bag, realizing a battle of power with the older Jedi was fruitless.

"I can appreciate that, but just hear me out."

Jag tipped his head. Corran entered the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Listen Jag, I know this is tough for you, and frankly I can't compare my situation to yours because I never had to hide my feelings about Mirax. I think I can offer you some sound advice based on the experience I do have.

Jag held his hand up to interrupt. "Is there anyone who doesn't know about us? I mean, is all this secrecy for naught?"

Corran grinned despite himself. "Some of the Jedi close to Jaina have figured it out, but not because of anything you two did overtly. We respect your right to privacy though. The Rogues, on the other hand, have a pool going to see when you two hook up. There isn't a pilot who doesn't see it coming with the sparks that fly between you and Jaina. I don't imagine it is something you can turn off with the flick of a switch. They don't know that you are together already, if that's what you are worried about."

Jag ran his fingers through his hair as he huffed at himself in disgust. He obviously was becoming careless.

"In my opinion, you and Jaina are doing an admirable thing. I don't think I could have pulled it off."

"I don't think I can take much more of this. I may appear like the emotional equivalent of a stone, but my heart is being torn in two and crushed besides. I can't stand being powerless like this."

"So I suppose running off after her will make those feelings go away?"

"It's better than sitting here in a committee."

Corran crossed the room and turned back to face Jag. "When I first realized I was in love with Mirax, our first couple of missions together were hard. I kept second-guessing myself and her, and I was sick with worry. I had worked with Mirax before, mind you, without ever thinking twice about her abilities. One time, I was such a fool about trying to protect her that I almost got us both killed. If I had trusted in her ability to do her job, like I had before we fell in love, that never would have happened.

"I had a couple of days in a bacta tank to think about it. I realized that my faith in her wasn't gone. It was just overshadowed by my own insecurities about losing her. You have a choice: either trust Jaina, or let her go. It's that simple. Otherwise you will destroy one or both of you. Asking her to change would make her less than the woman you fell in love with. Does that make sense?"

Jag reflected for a moment, pondering the Jedi's words. "More than you know. So what did you do to get over your insecurities?"

Corran chuckled. "I married her."

"Oh."

Corran put his hand on Jag's shoulder. "I don't suppose that's a possibility at this juncture, though. Can I trust you won't go jump in your clawcraft and do something foolish?"

Jag's reply was serious. "I will stay put. I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Good." Corran's comlink beeped. He took back his hand to retrieve the device from his robe. "Horn here."

Wedge's voice crackled through. "Did you catch my nephew?'

"We've been having a nice talk."

"I hope it's been productive. Could you pass along a message?"

"Certainly."

"The _Jade Shadow_ sent a short-burst coded transmission. The long and short of it promises a reunion for him in the near future."

Jag let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Thanks, Wedge. I am sure he appreciates that." Corran clicked off the comlink and turned his attention back to Jag. "See, no need to worry. I'll leave you to your thoughts. I know being in a relationship with a Jedi is challenging, but if you ever need to talk to someone about it, give Mirax a buzz. She is a bonafide expert on the subject."

"Thanks, Corran. I may take you up on that."

* * *

Once he and the other Jedi had retrieved Jaina from the Peace Brigade frigate, Kyp had retreated to the back of the ship alone while the others had headed toward the cockpit. Kyp rummaged through the shelves in the crew lounge of the _Jade Shadow_ looking for first aid supplies. The room had a small kitchen area and table on one side, and a workstation on the other. He figured this was the best place to begin looking. 

Kyp found a jar of bacta salve, along with some anti-bacterial cleanser and gauze pads. He took the items over to the table and sat down. Kyp inhaled deeply through his nose and let out the breath in an attempt to calm his unsettled emotions, bordering on the edge of control.

Losing Tahiri had been tough enough on the Jedi Master. After Jacen had deceived him to allow Jaina the opportunity to escape alone, Kyp had worked feverishly to contain the frustration and anger threatening to consume him. The sight of Jaina battling the Yuuzhan Vong had brought the Jedi Master dangerously close to the old, dark emotions he had fought hard to banish the last few years. A voice brought him back out of his reflection.

"Are you hurt?" Jaina stood over him, concern etching her face.

"Just a scratch from rolling off a speeder."

"And you didn't take care of it yet?"

"I was preoccupied. You should take care of yourself."

Jaina persisted. "Let me see." She pointed to the bloodstain on the front of Kyp's tunic.

Kyp was too tired to fight her, spent from battling his own emotions, so he pulled the tunic aside.

"Emperor's black bones, Kyp! That's awful looking."

Kyp looked down and was inclined to agree. A gash went across his ribs and wrapped around his left side, disappearing behind his back.

"Take your shirt off, and let me clean that up."

Kyp obliged her. Jaina dabbed the cleanser on a piece of gauze. She motioned for Kyp to sit back down. She knelt in front of him as he did so. Jaina began gently applying the cleanser to the wound, picking up pieces of debris as she went. Kyp cringed at her touch, unsure from where the reaction came. Suddenly, he gripped Jaina's wrists to stop her ministrations.

"Jaina…"

"Kyp, don't push me away. Let me help you." With her free hand, she pulled his hand off hers. Kyp released his grip, and his hands fell away.

Jaina worked quietly. Kyp was rigid, never looking at her. She ignored his strange behavior and moved closer to see what she was doing. Kyp's breathing became slower and deeper as time passed. Jaina's presence soothed his raw emotions, steadying them like an anchor.

As he regained control, Kyp opened himself back up to the Force, and Jaina was there waiting for him. The connection felt like home. Jaina was working on his back, so she missed the first tear that fell. It did not take long for her to sense it in their bond. She came around to face him. Kyp looked into her questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry I failed you."

Jaina reached up to wipe away a tear. "I won't hear it."

"If I had stopped them from taking Tahiri, this would never have happened. That could have as easily been you, and we wouldn't have had this chance."

"If it had been me, they would have never taken me. Now, no more of this talk, do you hear me?" Kyp avoided her eyes. "Kyp Durron, do you hear me?"

He looked down at her face and silently scolded himself for adding to the worry that marred the beauty there. "Yes."

Jaina rose up on her knees and folded her arms around his neck. Kyp pulled her closer, holding her tighter than he should have. In that moment, Kyp realized there was nowhere he would rather be. It had been a truth he had been denying for a long time, but had been beating at the door of his mind ever since the kiss in Jaina's vision. He had spent so much effort convincing himself that he did not love Jaina, he almost had come to believe it.

All too soon, Jaina was pulling away, and Kyp's eyes were drawn to the clawcraft pendant resting on her skin where the flightsuit opened to reveal it, a grim reminder of the harsh truth. Jaina loved someone else, and Kyp knew in his heart that Jaina and Jag were destined to be together, like it was written in the stars. They were two halves of a whole, each incomplete without the other. There was no denying this fact.

_Who am I to expect love?_ A man capable of such terrible horrors was undeserving of any happiness like a love returned. She deserved better than the likes of Kyp Durron, the destroyer of Carida, murderer of his own brother. Jaina was his burden he supposed, a punishment for his crimes. She would never know the truth. He would protect her until the day he died. He would make sure she found the happiness he never would know. This is what the Force expected of him, he was sure.

"Kyp?" Her voice startled him out of his revelation.

His eyes went to her beautiful face. Kyp realized he was still holding her, and his hands dropped to his side.

"I'm going to put the bacta cream on now, okay?"

Kyp nodded. Jaina applied the cream along the length of the wound, her fingers torturing his skin with promises of pleasure he would never know. Then, the touch ended. Jaina fell back on her heels. Kyp focused on her again, noticing the sag of her shoulders. Pain and exhaustion radiated from her. An inner turmoil, thoughts of her harsh words to Jag, blazed in her heart. Kyp cursed himself silently for being so self-involved that he missed the signs earlier.

"Let's take care of you."

Jaina accepted his arms as Kyp helped pull her to her feet. A moan escaped her lips at the demands placed on her battered joints. Her knees and hips protested after kneeling for so long. Kyp spun her around, using his hand on her shoulders. He spoke as he nudged her to the door.

"Go lie down." The words were colder than he had intended.

"I need to check on my ship and Trick first. He's probably worried."

Kyp chuckled at the notion of a droid feeling emotions, but did not comment otherwise. "I'll go check on him, go get some rest." The words were kinder now.

"Okay."

Jaina shuffled out of the room, heading for the bunks. Kyp fell back in his seat. He was about to bury his face in his hands when her head appeared in the doorway.

"When you're done, will you come help me with a healing trance?"

Kyp smiled. "Sure, now go."

Jaina pulled her head back and was gone again. Kyp was left to the lonely aching of his heart.

* * *

Zekk left the cockpit after reviewing the data Jaina had downloaded from the Peace Brigade ship. He had left some amended comments at various points before handing the information off to Mara. 

Zekk made his way down the corridor until he found the room where Jaina's presence could be felt. He activated the door with a swipe of his hand. It took several seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Jaina was lying curled up on a bunk. As far as Zekk could tell, she was asleep.

Stepping into the room, Zekk allowed the door to slide shut behind him. He walked over to the bunk and looked down at the woman to whom he had tried to give his heart. She had not returned the sentiment, but that had not changed his feelings.

When Luke had asked him to go along on this mission, Zekk had thanked the Force. He had taken it as a sign that he should not give up on Jaina yet. He was here to rescue her, not the Force-blind fool she loved in secret. He would find a way to make her see that they were right for each other, one way or another.

Sitting down on the edge of the bunk, Zekk used a hand to gently brush a tendril of hair from her cheek. Jaina stirred and moaned a word. "Jag."

Zekk put his hand gently to her forehead and sent Jaina a touch through the Force, pushing her back into a deep slumber. His heart pounded in his chest. Zekk had worked feverishly to discover the name of Jaina's suitor. Now the truth she had kept hidden had been unwittingly revealed.

Colonel Jagged Fel was an arrogant Imperial from the Unknown Regions, opinionated and rigid. Jaina had probably succumbed to his good looks and exceptional piloting skills because, in Zekk's opinion, the man had no personality. A grin tickled his lips. Jag Fel would eventually tire of Jaina's willful, unconventional ways and return to the Unknown Regions. No man with such an ego could manage a relationship with a Jedi, especially one as precocious as this young beauty, without succumbing to insecurities. Colonel Fel would break her heart, and Zekk would be there to pick up the pieces.

A moan from Jaina brought Zekk back to his senses. He returned his attention to her. Scanning Jaina with the Force, Zekk sensed the numerous aches and pains gnawing at her body. He knew Jaina had never been able to drop herself into a healing trance, probably because it had been so easy for her to rely on her brother. Zekk could do the same for her; she would thank him for his act of kindness later.

Zekk spanned his hand across her forehead, reaching from temple to temple. It was not difficult to manipulate her mind in this state. Jaina fell into the healing trance easily. Zekk stayed in the connection for a moment, reveling in the feeling. Then, a thought crossed his mind.

Without thinking of the right or wrong of his action, Zekk implanted an idea in Jaina's mind through the bond. _Jagged Fel will never stay with a Jedi. How can a man of such ideals tolerate a Rebel like yourself?_ Zekk was smug with satisfaction. He reveled in the ease of making the suggestion to her mind. His thoughts spun wildly, pondering expanding the suggestion to affect her own feelings for the man. The act would probably require considerable more effort. Before he could make an attempt, a voice growled from behind him.

"Take your hands off her."

Zekk slowly removed his hands from Jaina's forehead and turned to face Kyp. The Jedi Master rippled with barely-contained fury. Zekk maintained a serene expression.

"I was just helping her get into a healing trance."

* * *

Kyp reached out to Jaina and felt the currents of the Force enveloping her body. His gut told him something was very wrong. As he made his way to the bunk, Kyp sensed something dark near Jaina. The sensation waned but an uneasy feeling stayed with him. 

Kyp eyed Zekk warily. "So you did, now let her rest."

Zekk stood so he was face to face with the Master. His earlier success bolstered his confidence. "I'll go, but not because you say so."

Kyp's' eyes narrowed to slits. "I warned you once, and you didn't listen. I want you to heed my words now. Stay away from Jaina. I'm not sure what you are up to, but she is not interested in you."

Zekk hissed back at Kyp. "Trying to keep the competition out of the way so you can be there to pick up the pieces when the pompous Imperial dumps her like a hot vweliu nut?"

Kyp's hands were on Zekk's tunic faster than the blink of an eye, and Zekk was flying across the room. The younger Jedi's back hit the wall with a resounding thud as Kyp's Force-enhanced thrust ended with the two men chest to chest.

"I don't know how you found out about him, but Jag was meant for Jaina. Don't get your hopes up."

With the aid of the Force, Zekk pushed Kyp back across the room, ramming the Jedi Master with equal strength into another wall. Before Kyp could respond both men were being ripped apart by an unseen force. The two men spun to face the intruder in unison.

* * *

Mara Jade Skywalker stood in the doorway with her feet spread apart and her hands on her hips. Her eyes darted from one man to the other then finished on Jaina, blissfully ignorant of the events unfolding around her. Mara had no idea what had taken place between the two men, but she was confident it had something to do with her niece.

"I am not even going to ask, but I will not tolerate such behavior on my ship. I want you both out," she growled.

Kyp may not have scared Zekk, but the sight of Mara brimming with rage and disgust did. The younger Jedi dipped his head in submission and slipped past the redheaded woman before exiting the room. Mara turned her cold, green-eyed stare to Kyp, who was not as easily intimidated.

"I'm not leaving," he said as he crossed his arms in defiance.

Something in his demeanor suggested to Mara that a black hole would not have ripped Kyp from Jaina's side. Her husband trusted the man with Jaina's life, so Mara simply nodded before backing out of the room. Kyp turned and went to Jaina's side, determined to lend his strength to her healing.

* * *

End of Chapter 17  
TKL/zr 


	18. A Matter of Trust

**CHAPTER 18** **– A Matter of Trust**

Back from a routine patrol, Jag lowered himself hand over hand out of the cockpit until his feet met the floor of the hangar. Once down, he moved with a quick but efficient stride in the direction of the debriefing room. The time in the cockpit had been a welcome distraction from waiting for the _Jade Shadow_ to return. His step faltered slightly as he caught sight of the running voxyn adorned snubfighter parked near the back of the bay.

He quickened his step, arriving at the debriefing room in half the time it should have taken. The door slid open, and Jag passed through, pulling up short when the smiling face of not only Tycho Celchu, who usually conducted the debriefings, but Wedge Antilles as well, greeted him. Wedge spoke to his nephew as he motioned for him to take a seat.

"We'll make this quick. I am sure you have more pressing matters to attend to."

Jag remained serious as he took a seat despite his uncle's apparent relaxed attitude. "Nothing unusual to report, sir. Vanguard Two reported a point four decrease from nominal shield efficiency. Vanguard Three…"

Wedge raised his hand as he interrupted, addressing Tycho. "Is he always like this?"

Tycho responded with a succinct nod accompanied by a mischievous grin. "Strictly business."

Jag watched the two men curiously. Wedge waved his hand. "Leave it at nothing unusual to report. Then I assume you want to get out of here and see Lieutenant Colonel Solo."

"I don't want to shirk my duties sir."

"Sithspit Jagged! Cut the sir garbage out. Haven't you learned when to turn it off?"

"I apologize. I suppose not, si-. I mean, I suppose not."

Wedge and Tycho both chuckled. "Well, if you want to get certified for flight status in the X-wing, as you requested Tycho here to help you with, then you better learn how."

"I'll work on it."

Wedge leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "So any particular reason you made this request before leaving on patrol today?"

Jag gave no outward indication of the discomfort he was feeling from the line of questioning he knew had been inevitable. "Just trying to broaden my horizons, expand my skills. I believe you both flew TIE fighters at some point. You must have learned something from the experience."

"Why don't you ask Jaina to train you then?"

"I don't want her to know. Besides it wouldn't look right, not with all the Rogues thinking we have the makings of a couple."

Wedge leaned back. "I see. I've authorized Tycho to proceed. I am sure it won't take you long."

"Thank you."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room until Jag broke the moment. "How is Jaina?"

"She'll live. I'll let her explain the specifics of her bumps and bruises. She didn't look so great when she reported in, but she brought back some valuable data she swiped from a Peace Brigade Intelligence officer after she introduced him to the hot end of her lightsaber. It could really turn this war around. Anyway, she's resting in her room. I told her I would send you there as soon as you got back."

A puzzled expression crossed Jag's face. "You mean you didn't lay into her for running off?"

"Is that what you were hoping for, seeing that she wouldn't listen to you?"

"No, it's just that I know about the ultimatum."

"Oh, you were worried I would send you off to one of the farthest corners of the galaxy?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"No, I didn't lay into her. Technically, she is a Jedi, and I have to make concessions when Jedi pilots are required to uphold their other responsibilities. Jaina was the only one with the ability to rescue Tahiri. She did an admirable job of using the resources available to get the task completed."

"Oh."

Tycho interjected. "He's just in a forgiving mood because he had the excuse to fly Lead for Twin Suns since we were short pilots yesterday."

"Says he who flew Lead for the Dozen."

"Okay, so we're both a little giddy about the whole thing. I, for one, enjoyed the opportunity to get up there, even if it was for a day. Mara really has those guys hopping."

The good humor finally infected Jag. "If you're in a forgiving mood, I hope you will pardon my behavior from earlier this morning."

"I think the reaction was understandable in light of the situation, nothing to be excused. I hope Corran was able to offer some insight."

Jag's face became reflective. "He was quite helpful."

Wedge studied his nephew for a second, searching for the meaning behind the words, before rising. "Good, now go see that beautiful woman of yours."

Jag rose to match him. "Thank you, uh, Wedge."

Wedge grinned. "Now you're getting the idea."

Jag exited the room with a nod to both officers, foregoing his usual bow. It was a short walk to the commander's barracks. Instead of taking the lift to the fifth floor where his room was, Jag walked along the corridor of the main floor until he reached Kyp Durron's room.

After glancing both ways to ensure the hall was clear, Jag keyed the door comm. The door opened almost as soon as his hand left the button. "Fel, come in."

Kyp, standing in the doorway, appeared tired, with lines of worry etched around his eyes. He stepped back to allow Jag into the room. Jag waited for the door to shut before speaking.

"How is she?"

Kyp headed for the door that joined the two rooms as he replied. "She's suffering from aches and pains from spending a few hours in an Embrace of Pain and nauseous from sucking down a little too much ysalamiri toxin, nothing a healing trance can't fix."

"Why do all Jedi treat such occurrences like another day at the office?"

Kyp chuckled at the thought. "I guess because it is all in a day's work."

The Jedi opened the door, and the two men entered Jaina's apartment. Jag followed Kyp across the main room to the bedroom. The light from the main room filtered in softly illuminating Jaina's sleeping form on the bed. Even in the dim light, Jag could see the sickly pallor of her skin and the bruises that marred her bare arms.

"Shouldn't she be in the medward?"

"Probably, but Jaina wanted Cilghal to focus on Tahiri. The poor girl took quite a beating at the hands of the Peace Brigade. I guess without her powers it still took all four operatives to take her down in the marketplace. Jaina's parents tried to convince her to go to the medward before they left for Naboo, but she would have none of it. I think she was more concerned about seeing you, so I convinced her to go into a healing trance by agreeing to bring her out when you got back."

Kyp started for the bed, but Jag stopped him by gripping the Jedi's arm. "Leave her. She needs to get better more than either of us need to see each other."

"Are you sure? She really wanted to talk to you."

"I'll take full responsibility when she comes looking for blood. Can I have a few minutes alone with her?"

Kyp nodded and turned to leave the room. He stopped at the door and glanced back as the young colonel eased onto the bed and pulled Jaina into his arms. This was the way it was meant to be. Kyp's shoulders drooped as he activated the door to shut off the sight.

Jag waited for the door to shut before propping his head up on his hand to gaze down at Jaina, who was cupped against his body. He brushed the stray hair off her forehead with his free hand before dipping down to place a kiss on her cheek. Jag pulled away and returned his head to his hand. Using his free arm, he pulled her closer still, then spoke.

"I want you to get better quickly Jaina Solo. I fear we have a rough fight coming shortly, thanks to some brilliant work on your part. I don't know all the details yet, but I have been figuring out a way to make this all work. I promise to try harder to trust in your abilities just like you trust me. Hopefully, you haven't decided to dump me, based on my past performance."

Jag took a breath and laid his head down on the pillow next to hers. He inhaled the scent of her freshly washed hair as he shut his eyes. It felt so good to hold her again after the events of the last two days. Their first night spent together seemed like a lifetime ago. That night aboard the _Talion_ had been so right, but ever since then everything had been so wrong. Jag swore to himself things would be different from here on.

"I love you Jaina, from now until the end of time."

* * *

Jaina stormed across the hangar bay with Kyp close at her heels. "Jaina, I'm sorry but you weren't ready to come out of the healing trance until now."

Jaina spun around in mid-stride and confronted the Kyp, who required Jedi reflexes to keep from running over her. "You promised me that you would bring me out early."

Kyp lowered his voice to a discreet level. "I told you, I was asked to leave you be so you could get better quicker. I don't see what the big deal is."

Jaina emitted an agitated moan as she threw her hands up in the air, before pivoting and continuing across the bay in the direction of her X-wing. Kyp followed close behind until he veered off heading for his own fighter.

Jaina had been agitated ever since coming out of the healing trance. She could not point to one specific thing that bothered her, but several things definitely contributed. It had been almost a day and a half since she had slipped into the trance. More time missed with her squadron, lost opportunities to train, improve, or just fly. The last week had been a flurry of events, all distracting from her true goal - beating the Vong. It was time to sharpen her focus.

Most importantly, Jaina had expected to wake up to Jag, but he had come and gone, not wishing to see her. Horrible thoughts had been nagging her ever since. _How could a man of such ideals stay with a Rebel like you?_ Maybe the events of the last few days had driven Jag to reevaluate their relationship. Maybe he had not forgiven her for using her Jedi skills against him. _Jagged Fel would never stay with a Jedi._

Jaina directed her ire on a mechanic working on one of the lasers mounted to the wing of her snubfighter. "What are you doing?"

The young mechanic jumped at the sound of her voice. "Adjusting the laser to specs ma'am."

The enlisted man cringed as he met her glare. "Do I look like a ma'am?"

"No ma'am, I mean…"

Jaina was in the poor man's face. "See these bars." She pointed to her shoulder insignias. "No ma'am earned them, so I will appreciate if you address me accordingly."

The man replied weakly. "Yes, sir."

Jaina ripped the hydrospanner from his hand with the Force. "And I would appreciate it if you leave my ship as is, specs or no specs."

The mechanic was scrambling off the wing as fast as he could. "Not a problem, sir."

The happy toots and whistles of Trick, seated in the astromech socket of her ship, interrupted Jaina before she could dispense any more venomous words. Jaina's mood lightened immediately with the distraction. "Hey Trick. How's the ship?"

Trick spun his head as he piped out an informative chorus. Jaina scrambled toward the cockpit. "Hold on. Hold on." Jaina read the datascreen. "Okay, looks good. Just keep the mechanics off the ship from now on."

Trick whistled inquisitively.

"Oh, I don't know, zap them with your arc welder or something. Or even better, activate the repulsors and dump them off."

Jaina laughed as Trick trickled out a series of hoots while pivoting his head to and fro. Her laugh ended abruptly as the sight of twelve clawcrafts settling into the hangar. Jaina slid down to sit on the wing, watching as the ships powered down. Her heart pattered in her chest at the sight of Jag climbing out of his cockpit. She was amazed that the sight of him could send her senses reeling.

He probably could not see her yet, but he would have to pass by her ship to go to the debriefing room. Jaina brushed a stray tendril of hair, which had slipped from her braid, back behind her ear before sliding down off the wing.

Jag was walking across the hangar when he caught sight of Jaina hitting the ground ahead of him. He caught his breath for a moment. A smile was about to break from his lips when he spotted a pair of Rogue Squadron pilots sidling over from where they were prepping their X-wings. The two pilots were studying Jag intently, obviously hoping to capture some inkling of emotion between the pair. Jag quickly stifled the smile and reverted to his usual impartial face.

Jag approached Jaina and met her eyes without a hint of joy. His heart sank as the disappointment washed across her face. "Lieutenant Colonel Solo."

Jag dipped his head as he continued past, never stopping. Jaina managed a weak smile before spinning back to put a hand on the ladder to her X-wing. She paused a second, dipping her head before beginning to climbing up. The Rogue pilots looked as disappointed as she did. Jag frowned as he made his way out of the hangar.

* * *

Kyp knocked on Jaina's bedroom door as he called to her. "Come on, Jaina. Open up."

She released her Force hold on the controls, and the door slid open. The room was dark, but Kyp could make out the form of Jaina lying on the bed in her flightsuit. Kyp stayed in the doorway.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm not going."

"Is there something wrong? Are you sick?" Kyp headed for the bed, probing Jaina in the Force. He did not perceive anything amiss other than a gloomy edge to her mood.

"No, I just don't feel like going."

Kyp sat down on the bed next to her. "Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just don't want to."

Kyp was silent for a moment before continuing. "Don't you think you should be there for the reception? Two of your best pilots were promoted today. They deserve your support."

Jaina rolled over on the bed so her back was to the Jedi Master. "It's called disappointment; they'll get used to it."

Kyp had not seen Jaina this depressed in a long time. He frowned as he puzzled the reasons. "Jaina, what are you not telling me?"

Jaina rolled back over so her back was flat on the bed. "I think Jag decided he's had enough of my Rebel tendencies."

No matter how much Kyp would like to agree; he knew it was not true. "What are you saying? That's ridiculous."

She pulled her knees up. "No, it's not. Did you see the way he looked at me yesterday in the hangar? And he hasn't tried to see me since I got back."

Kyp placed a hand on her knee. "Yes, he did. He just thought it best that you got better. I explained that. It was a good thing, too. We've been nonstop since you came out of the healing trance, with all the sims and training Wedge has been dishing out the last couple of days. If I had to venture a guess, something big is coming."

Jaina nodded. "We have been busy, but you would think he could find time…"

Kyp stood up abruptly, tired of trying to convince Jaina of something that he wished were not true. "It's pointless to argue with you about it, Jaina. You believe what you like. I'm going to the reception to support Lowie and Tesar. Don't go anywhere while I am gone. Although with the mood you are in, I suspect you wouldn't want to be seen in public."

Kyp strode to the door. "If you change your mind, let me know." The door slid shut as he exited the room.

* * *

Kyp finished congratulating Lowie and Tesar on their promotions and then made way for the wave of well-wishers. The reception, held in the Ackbar Water Gardens, was to honor numerous pilots who had distinguished themselves in Starfighter Command, some received promotions; others were singled out for acts of distinction in service. It was another attempt at bolstering morale.

The open-air park was overflowing with uniformed pilots and well-dressed dignitaries all waiting to have their turn with the honorees. Kyp strolled along the wandering paths through the nebulous forms of waterfalls and streams interrupted by the various water sculptures and ponds with odd arrangements of aquatic plants.

While admiring one such sculpture another presence eased up beside him. "Master Durron, enjoying the reception?"

Kyp faced the young colonel, dashing in his stark black dress uniform with red blood stripes and an assortment of deserved medals. "I am. And you?"

"Not one for parties, but the sights make it worth while. So where is your charge?"

Kyp grinned. "I wonder if she was the only sight you hoped to see."

Jag returned the expression, a rare inside glimpse to his emotions.

"I hate to disappoint you, but she didn't want to come?"

Jag's grin quickly turned around. "She's mad I haven't had a chance to come see her."

"Not mad, more like feeling sorry for herself."

Jag's brow furrowed in confusion. Before Kyp could continue, a feeling in the Force distracted him. He snapped his attention back to the reception across the Gardens. There, exchanging words with Lowie, stood Jaina, her twin brother at her side. "So I lied."

Jag followed the Master's gaze to discover the same sight. The tension in his body was unmistakable. He turned back to face Kyp. "I would appreciate the chance to speak to her privately."

Kyp faced Jag. There was something earnest in the younger man's eyes. Kyp took a minute to think before making a decision. "Do you know where the Oceanview Outcropping is at the far end of the Gardens?"

Jag nodded.

"She'll be there in five minutes."

"Thanks, Kyp."

Kyp forced a smile. "Don't mention it."

Kyp started to turn when Jag interrupted his departure. "Kyp, do you think you could avoid any Rogues following you and Jaina back?"

The Jedi raised an eyebrow. "Problems?"

"It's a long story, but the jist of it is, I think the Rogues are on to us. They have a pool to predict the date of our eventual coupling."

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do about that – muddle their minds or something."

The two men parted ways, Kyp heading back toward the crush of people, Jag heading in the direction of the Outcropping. The Corellian pilot was so immersed in his thoughts that he almost ran into another man on the path. Jag rocked back in a start as he lifted his eyes to greet the face of the person he had almost leveled.

Jag gave no indication of his surprise when he recognized the face of the Jedi Zekk. Jag drew up his barriers, returning to his strict emotionless demeanor instilled by years of military training. The Jedi stood his ground. Jag chose to do the same, so the men where face-to-face in a standoff.

"Colonel Fel, I believe it has been awhile." No hint of warmth came to Zekk's face or to his voice.

Jag studied the man for a second, trying to discern the Jedi's intentions. "Yes, I believe the last time we spoke was on Hapes when you were preparing to leave with the other Jedi."

Zekk forced a grin despite the pointed reminder that he had left Jaina during her time of need. "Yes, I believe that is right. I believe you stayed on Hapes and helped with the fight against the Vong. It's a shame about Ta'Chume trying to off you when all you were trying to do was help." There was no sincerity to his words. On the contrary, they leaned toward sarcasm.

_So the Jedi is laying his cards on the table._ Jag should have felt threatened by the Jedi Knight, but he gave no indication to the fact. Contrary to Zekk's expectations, the young colonel leaned even closer. "Yes, Zekk, I stayed and helped."

Zekk grinned before he stepped back bringing his hand to rest on his lightsaber clipped to his belt. "Nice party."

Jag tipped his head.

"I came to congratulate my friends, Lowie and Tesar. We Jedi have to be there for each other. We are one big family. People without Force powers can't seem to understand us."

Jag eyed the Jedi. "Tesar and Lowbacca are exceptional pilots. We've interacted on several occasions. I don't think they feel isolated from the other pilots. In fact, I found the Jedi were open to outside ideas when we were developing the Force-enhanced fighting techniques in Twin Suns."

"Some Jedi mistakenly think that the Force-blind can understand what it means to be a Jedi, but they all eventually learn the harsh truth."

"Or is it that some Jedi hold themselves above the Force-blind and precipitate such misunderstandings?"

"I don't know. From what I hear, you're pretty smart. You tell me, Colonel Fel. What are you learning from your experience with the Jedi?"

Jag grew tired of the younger man's game. He stepped to the side and started forward. "If you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."

Zekk stepped over to block Jag's path. Their eyes locked in a battle of wills. Before either man could make a move, a female voice came from behind Jag.

"Gentlemen, lovely night for a party." Jag recognized the voice of Mara Skywalker. Neither man moved. Jag could hear the woman approach. "Zekk, Luke was looking for you."

The Jedi reluctantly broke his stare and flashed a smile at the Jedi Master. "As you wish, Master." Zekk brushed past Jag, heading toward Mara. He stopped at her side. "It was a pleasure to be asked to participate in the Jedi mission to retrieve Jaina Solo."

Mara nodded at Zekk, her face not hinting at the whispers swirling in her mind. Zekk never looked back as he dismissed himself. "Good evening Master Skywalker, Colonel Fel."

Mara turned to watch him go, thoughts racing around in her mind. Ever since the incident on the _Jade Shadow_, Mara had some concerns about Zekk that she had kept to herself. Now she was inclined to discuss her concerns with Luke. Mara pivoted around to question Jag about the exchange, but the young man was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Kyp ushered Jaina by the elbow away from the reception, passing the occasional guest along the path. They stopped outside the entrance to the Oceanview Outcropping – a specially designed transparisteel sphere that extended out from the Gardens offering a spectacular unobstructed view of the ocean and sky. Jaina gave Kyp a quizzical look.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

_To tell you how much I love you._ "Nothing." She cocked an eyebrow at him. _How much I need you._ "It's not me. Jag's waiting for you inside. He wants to see you."

Jaina's face actually fell. "Oh well, I guess this is it then."

_I wish he would let you go._ "I am sure it will be fine." Jaina shot him a disbelieving look. _Jag please break__ her heart._ "I'll be here if you need me."

Jaina heaved a sigh and started down the entrance to the Outcropping. "Jaina…" She stopped and faced him. Kyp strode over to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight against him. She clutched him back like she was sure the world was about to end. _I love you._ Kyp let her pull back. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. _Forever._

"Now go to him." Jaina backed away, smiling at the Jedi Master. He locked her face at that moment in his memory. As he let her go, Kyp somehow knew in his heart everything would change tonight.

* * *

Jaina's feet felt like lead weights as she headed down the tunnel into the Outcropping. She stopped at the entrance to the sphere. Jag was standing by the transparisteel skin, his back to her. Any hope Jaina had for a joyous reunion was squashed when she studied him. Jag could erect barriers around his emotions, but Jaina had learned to read his body language just as well. The set of his shoulders and curl of his fists told of some tightly held tension buried deep within those barriers.

Jaina spoke, forcing the words out of her mouth. "Hello."

Jag pivoted to face her. His face started to soften at the sight of her. He dismissed his reflections of the altercation with Zekk as he turned his attention to the woman before him. Jag studied Jaina, dressed in her formal uniform, her hair pulled back in a tight bun of braids. She looked sad. There was a slight slump to her shoulders and shadows under her eyes. Jag's attempt to smile faded with his concern.

He motioned to the bench in the middle of the sphere, suddenly unable to enjoy the beauty of the panorama of stars and ocean that surrounded them. Jaina walked over to the bench, meeting Jag there. They both sat, Jaina sitting straight forward, Jag angled to her body.

Before Jag could speak words fell from Jaina's mouth. "I know why you want to see me. So I'll make it easy on you. I know what I did was wrong. I understand that a man of your ideals cannot tolerate such Rebel tendencies. I am sorry for throwing you in the utility room." She sighed. "I just wish you could understand I had no choice at the time."

"Jaina…"

"No, let me finish Jag." Jaina stood and walked to the transparisteel. "I am not sorry I am a Jedi, but I am sorry that being a Jedi will keep us apart. I understand why you have chosen not to see me anymore."

Jag, who had come up behind her, spun Jaina around, gripping her arms, his green eyes furtively searching her brown orbs. Brimming tears were shimmering in the moonlight, caught on her lower eyelids. "Is that what you think? That I brought you here to tell you I don't want to see you again."

Jaina wiped a stray tear away and cursed her inability to remain strong. "It's not like you have been jumping to see me since…"

Before Jaina could finish the sentence, Jag silenced it by claiming her mouth with his own. He branded her lips with the truth of his love. The emotion seared between the touch as they remembered the delicious taste of each other. Jag put his hands on either side of her just above the waist. He held her tight as she collapsed into him.

Finally, after too many days apart, Jag felt complete. He knew the path he had chosen was right. All doubt fled his mind. Jag pulled away, looking down as he did. Jaina's eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly parted, beckoning him back like they needed the reassurance one more time. A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth at the power she had over him.

"Is that the kiss of a man about to walk away?"

Jaina opened her eyes, then shook her head back and forth. "Uh, uh."

"Now that's settled, can we get on to better things?"

Jaina leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I am confused about the last two days then."

Jag wrestled her hands from behind his waist and backed toward the bench, guiding her with a gentle tug on her hands. Once they were both settled he spoke. "I had a long talk with Corran while you were gone. He informed me the Rogues are speculating in a gambling manner as to when we will finally become a couple."

The truth dawned across Jaina's face. "And the Rogues were there in the hangar yesterday."

"Exactly, after that I was honestly tied up doing my job. Wedge had me running around, programming sims and analyzing the data you brought back concerning Bimmisaari. Besides, I really think we need to be careful for a while. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it may require us distancing ourselves in public."

Jaina sat silently for a minute absorbing her change of outlook. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't trust you."

Trust. Jag's mind chewed the word around determining the best way to show the strength of their bond. Suddenly, like some moves in Chadrapak, his gut told him what to do. In an instant, he considered all the ramifications, moves and countermoves, plus their consequences, until he was sure of the correctness of his gut instinct.

Jag took Jaina's hand. "Listen Jaina. I think that is where we have to work harder at our relationship. Corran put a lot of things in a different light for me. After we made love everything happened so fast that we never got a chance to balance everything. My whole life changed that night for me.

"It's like you are part of my soul now. Then you had the vision, my parents leave, Tahiri's kidnapped, and you are taken captive. It was all a bit much, even for me. What I forgot was that, above all else, I love you because of who you are - a Jedi, a fabulous pilot, and a strong-willed independent woman. All of those people are more than capable of taking care of themselves. As Corran so astutely pointed out, I let my own insecurities about losing you override that trust."

"I shouldn't have thrown you in the utility room."

Jag grinned. "It's not my first choice in accommodations, but I suppose I deserved it at the time, trying to pull rank on your girlfriend is pretty low."

Jaina grinned back. "Okay, you did."

"What I am trying to say Jaina is I don't want you to be less than who you are. If you were, you wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with."

"Better a whole me than a half of me." Jag's face became serious, and Jaina stifled a giggle at the quip. "What is it Jag?"

"It would be better if you don't interrupt me until I finish what I have to say."

"Okay."

Jag lowered himself off the bench so he was resting on one knee before Jaina, her hands still in his. He looked at their joined hands before meeting her inquisitive gaze.

"I know we probably have to both work on trusting each other, but so many other things about us are perfect."

"Like the way our bodies fit perfectly together when you lay with me in your arms." The corners of his mouth turned down.

"Sorry. No more interruptions. I promise."

"So many things about us are perfect, like the way we can talk about anything, or talk about nothing, or…" He smiled. "…the way we fit together perfectly. Every day I am with you makes me wish for one more day together, and at the end of that day all I can hope for is that the next day will not be cheated from me by the war. You have this power over me that leaves me breathless. You are the reason for which I live. I couldn't imagine the next day coming and finding out I couldn't spend it with you or at least knowing you were out there loving me.

"What I am trying to say, Jaina, is that I don't ever want to spend another day doubting or trusting that you will be mine forever. Although, I don't think forever will be long enough for me. I want to have a say. I don't want to be the one stuck in the medward waiting room if something happens to you. I want to be the first one by your side. I don't want to regret tomorrow what the war took away from me today. The way we live all we have is now, but I want to make the most of the it."

Jag inhaled deeply.

"Jaina, will you marry me?"

Jaina's head spun in a thousand directions all at once. Little voices whispered in her mind, urging her, guiding her to a decision. There were so many reasons to say 'no', but Jaina had a hard time cataloguing them. Her first thought was that Jag never did anything without evaluating all sides, like every choice was a move on a dejarik board. That was one of the things she loved about him and made her trust his guidance.

Then, there was the silent prodding of the Force, flashes of all the visions lighting up her mind. _You…will share some of my path as well._ This could have been the path Padme had foretold, a secret union, but would it be their downfall as well?

Most importantly was the memory that one thought alone had kept her going when she had been stripped of the Force days before – getting back to Jag. He was the reason she had kept fighting through all the pain and hopelessness.

Jaina made her decision. To Jag it had seemed like an eternity as Jaina sat in the moment of decision when in reality it was mere seconds.

"Yes."

The Force rushed through Jaina, sending her a glowing warmth, but the sensation was eclipsed by the pleasure of Jag's lips greedily devouring her own. Jaina invited him to taste her pleasure and tasted his in return. Her hands found their way from his shoulders to his hair then back to cup his face. Liquid happiness hit her thumbs, mirroring her own tears.

Finally their bodies both demanded oxygen, and Jag drew his mouth away reluctantly. His forehead came to rest on hers. Jag realized at some point Jaina had fallen to her knees before him.

There was something else he had to say. "There's one more really important thing we need to discuss."

Jaina looked up at him. "I don't think you can get more important than that."

Jag cupped Jaina's chin with his hand. "Marriage means trust, and we will never have to trust that the other wants out after saying our vows. I know there are times when I will struggle with trusting that you will be all right, just because I am afraid of what you are doing. Can you understand that?"

"Yes. The same goes for me."

"Jaina, you have to earn that trust too."

Jaina pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the visions you tried to hide from me. I can't go into a marriage if you can't share everything with me." Jaina could not hide her shock. "Yes, I figured them out, but before I could find a good time to talk to you…Well, you know what happened. Marriage means trust; trust means no secrets."

Jaina opened her mouth to speak, but Jag covered it with his hand. "Jaina, you are always running off saving this person or playing hero for that group. You are so strong, but you don't have to do it alone. Let me be your strength. Let me be your hero."

Jaina put her hand on his chest. "But you are my hero."

"Then lean on me once in a while. Don't hide things from me, ever."

She looked into his eyes. "I won't hide things anymore. I promise." He took a deep breath in relief. "How are we going to do this, Jag?"

"I have some thoughts."

"I am sure you have considered every possibility already."

Jag sat down on the floor with his back to the bench and pulled Jaina over so she was resting next to him; her head nestled against his chest. His arm curved around her shoulders. "I think we should ask my uncle to marry us as soon as possible."

To his amazement, she never batted an eye ay the idea, just blinked her agreement. "Who are we going to tell?"

He was certain his next suggestion would not fly past as easily. "No one."

Jaina knew it would have to be secretive, but the words surprised her still. She picked her head up to look at Jag. "No one?"

Jag's face was serious. "Too many people know our little secret as it is. I think we should just draw the line in the sand and decide not to cross it for any reason. Well, except for one person."

"Wedge?"

"Well of course, Wedge, but no – Kyp."

"Oh." Jaina laid her head back down on his chest.

"I just don't see a way around it. He's to close to our situation."

"You're right."

"Most importantly. I know you insisted initially on our secrecy, for my sake, but now I am going to insist for your sake. If someone finds out about us and tries to use me to get to you, I will kill myself before they ever get a chance." Jaina knew he was serious. "I will not be responsible for your death, nor will I permit someone to use our love against you like the Peace Brigade did with Tahiri. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. What about after the war?"

"We'll get to that when it comes. Can you trust me when I say that whatever we choose to do or where we live, I understand that being a Jedi is who you are? I will never ask you to compromise that."

"I trust that as long as we are together it will all work out."

As a couple, Jaina and Jag fell silent. The importance of the moment suddenly overpowered them. Above their heads, the stars filled the night sky; below them, the ocean whitecaps glistened in the moonlight. One perfect second in time spent in each other's arms.

Jaina spoke first. "I should go before the Rogues come looking for me."

"Unfortunately, you're right." Jag pushed Jaina up from behind. Jaina turned, offering her hands as a lever for Jag to pull himself to his feet.

"I don't think I can stay at the reception after this."

"You go. I'll come to you room later, so we can make plans and celebrate."

Jaina teased. "Be sure you shake those Rogues."

"I have had some training in covert ops. I can shake a tail well enough."

Jaina wrapped her arms around Jag's waist and looked up at him, smiling. "I'm sure you can. Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

Jag leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her lips, then he straightened back up. "That's all you get, for now." He pushed Jaina towards the exit.

Jaina waved back as she trotted along the ramp. Ahead Jaina could see Kyp standing guard at the entrance to the Outcropping. She was about to say something when she hear another voice out of view. Jaina's step slowed as she listened.

"Why don't we go down to the Outcropping and enjoy the view?"

Kyp responded. "I can't right now."

Jaina edged up next to Kyp, and Drue Glentaw came into view. Realization dawned across the pretty blonde's face. "Oh, you're working. I see. I'll leave you then."

Jaina sensed something from the woman, envy possibly, but she brushed it off. Instead she made a decision. "Drue, don't leave on my account. I was just coming to tell Kyp that Jacen can walk me back, so he's off the hook."

Jaina felt ecstatic so she missed that the somber mood of the other Jedi did not sway. Drue's expression did lighten though. "Good. Kyp you can show me the Outcropping then." She put her arm around one of Kyp's arms.

Jaina winked at Kyp mischievously. "You know, Kyp, you might want to show Drue the rainbow water orchids exhibit first. I hear it's quite a sight to behold."

Kyp took the hint, but did not run with it. "Are you sure? It's not a problem to take you back."

"No, go have fun. Show Drue the sights."

Drue tugged Kyp's arm, pulling him toward the Outcropping's entrance. Kyp flashed a charming smile at the insistent blonde before affecting his voice with the power of the Force. "Let's see the orchid exhibit first."

Drue allowed him to lead her away from the Outcropping entrance. "Sure, let's go see the orchid exhibit first."

* * *

End of Chapter 18  
TKL/jj 


	19. Sum of Its Parts

**CHAPTER 19** **– Sum of Its Parts**

The air cooler in Jaina's room must have been working overtime. Jaina shivered as she reached up to pull the extra blanket from the end of the bed. It was still dark outside, but Jaina had woken from a dream. Every night, she relived another moment of Padmé's life. They were dreams now, not painful visions accosting her senses. Jaina had decided to record her memories to share later with her mother and uncle. This morning, she determined it could wait.

Jag folded his arms around her as Jaina laid back down against the sheets. She nestled against him and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. "It's freezing in here. Did I wake you?"

Jag pulled his arms tighter. "No, I need to get up soon."

Jaina rolled in his arms so she was facing him. She laid a trail of slow kisses across his firm chest. Jag's skin tingled with the sensuous sensation elicited by the touch of her lips. He loosed a shiver and then assaulted Jaina with a series of tickles. He achieved the desired effect as she writhed in his arms, kicking and giggling.

"Jag, stop!"

He stopped abruptly as she landed an open handed smack on his chest. "Ow!"

"Shh. You'll wake the whole barracks, you big baby."

"Baby, you're the one hollering like a bantha calf."

Jaina rolled on top of Jag, pinning his arms with her legs that straddled his chest. Her face was hidden in a sea of brown hair as she spoke. "And whose fault is that?"

Jag feigned innocence. "I was just defending myself."

Jaina flipped her hair out of her face with one hand. "Defending yourself?"

Jag used the momentary loss of her arm for balance to reverse their positions. "From your temptress ways."

Jaina grinned up at him. "Whose on top of whom?"

Jag did not answer, but closed the distance between them. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and was rewarded with moans of pleasure escaping Jaina's lips. His mouth tempted a path down her neck as Jaina's hands thread through his hair. Then, he moved to her lips, lightly teasing her mouth. Jaina's hands journeyed to his back where her nails dug crescents into his skin as he began to pull away. She tried to rise up with him, but Jag was off the bed before Jaina could catch up. She flopped her head on the pillow and stuck out her lower lip in a practiced pout.

Jag spoke as he slipped on his uniform pants. "Go back to sleep. The briefing isn't until 0900."

Jaina stretched under the blanket. "No, I think I'll get up and record my dream while it's fresh in my head."

Jag buttoned his jacket. "Anything good?"

"It's all good, remembering I mean, but sometimes they are sad."

Jag sat down on the bed and took her hand off the blanket. "So, was this one sad or happy?"

"Happy. Grandmother finally returned to Coruscant, so she got to see Grandfather again."

Jag rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. "Why do you look sad then?"

"Because it's sad to see my grandfather slowly fall. She knew, but no matter how hard Grandmother tried, she couldn't stop it."

Jag pulled her hand to his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

Jaina smiled. "You're welcome."

"Doesn't that feel better?"

Jaina rolled her eyes around like she was pondering something serious, finishing back at his green-eyed gaze. "Yes, I think it does."

Jag leaned over and kissed Jaina's forehead. "I am going now, but I need you to work your Jedi magic first."

Jaina shut her eyes and scanned the building. She opened them to talk. "Not a soul stirring. Only you and the cleaning droids actually rise at this hour, Jagged."

Jag rose and strode over to the door before turning around. Jaina blew him a kiss, which he received with a smile, before stepping out the bedroom door. Moments later he could be heard exiting through the front door.

Jaina crawled out from under the warm covers and made her way to the front room. Once there, she sat down at her desk and started recording her dream, adding it to the file she had already started. After finishing the recording, Jaina went over some squadron business, including maintenance schedules and pilot reviews.

By the time she completed the last bit of business, the sun was climbing over the horizon, warming the sky. Jaina knew Kyp would be awake by now, doing his usual morning meditations. She decided to join him like she often did. The meditation would help calm her nerves so she could be centered when she broke the news to him. Jaina really needed for Kyp to accept her decision. Until that moment, she did not realize how much.

Jaina activated the door. It slid open, and Jaina was looking down as she walked into the room. Bringing her eyes up, Jaina stopped in her tracks. Her mouth dropped open, and she stammered out an unintelligible sentence.

"Oh…um…I…Kyp…oh my."

Drue Glentaw was sitting on Kyp's bed, clad only in one of his tunics and underwear, her uniform pants in her hands. Drue offered a polite smile at the shocked Jedi. "Hello, Jaina. Kyp's in the refresher, if you need him."

Drue did not harbor any ill feelings toward Jaina. In fact, she seemed exceptionally cheery. The tall woman stood, and Jaina's discomfiture grew to a blush. Drue was the type of woman who possessed the physical characteristics most every other woman desired. She was endowed with shapely legs that seemed to never end and plenty of voluptuous curves. Luxurious blonde hair framed her chiseled face. Jaina forced herself to look in the woman's icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." She paused, taking a big swallow, and pointed over her shoulder. "I'll just go."

Just then the refresher door opened, and Kyp stepped out, dressed only in the pants that belonged to the tunic Drue was wearing. He was rubbing a towel through his hair, but he pulled his hand down, towel and all, at the sight of Jaina.

"Jaina." The Jedi partners stood locked in an uncomfortable exchange of shocked looks.

Drue interrupted the empty sound in the air. "I think I'll get going."

Kyp turned to address Drue, who was putting on the rest of her uniform. He managed to croak out a response. "Okay."

Jaina's eyes never left Kyp. Drue picked up her boots and strode over to Kyp. She planted a kiss on his lips, which he half-heartedly returned as she placed one hand possessively on his chest. She pulled back and smiled, standing almost eye to eye with the silver-maned Jedi. "Thanks for last night. I'll see you later."

Kyp nodded. "Later."

Drue strutted past Jaina and scooped up the rest of her belongings. "Bye, Jaina."

Jaina forced herself to look at the other woman. "Bye."

Jaina's eyes followed the woman out the door. Unlike Jag, Drue had no reason to hide her exit from Kyp's room. On the contrary, she almost seemed proud of it, as she could be heard greeting another pilot in the hall. The door shut, and the room fell eerily quiet again.

Jaina faced Kyp. "I'm sorry, Kyp. I guess I should have been more considerate and knocked, or something."

* * *

Kyp threw the towel back into the refresher and crossed to his closet. "I could have locked the door. It was stupid of me." For a moment, Kyp pondered the reason he had not, but found no answer to his liking. He pulled a tunic off the hangar and slipped it on.

"Maybe I should go."

The Jedi Master turned. "No, you need to talk to me."

"How did you know?"

Kyp's mouth curled in a rueful smile. "Just did."

Kyp walked over to Jaina and dropped into a cross-legged sitting position. He grabbed Jaina's hands and pulled her down so she was mimicking his position. Kyp shut his eyes and began channeling the Force, taking slow deep breaths. Jaina joined him; soon both were deeply immersed in a meditation trance.

Kyp marveled at the ease with which they could join their spirits. Jaina was completely open to him, brimming with love and excited energy bolstered by hope. Kyp, in turn, opened himself to her, every part except that secret flame of unrequited love he swore to carry as his silent burden.

Together, they traveled through the threads of the Force, devoid of the limitations of time and space. Kyp could equate the sensation to flying without the restrictions of a spacecraft. Soon, the two Jedi were extended beyond the bounds of Mon Calamari and soaring past the edges of the star system. Images of stars and planets sped past at a dizzying pace.

Then the images slowed, and a green and blue sphere accented with white zoomed into view. The planet spun slowly before them, and Kyp felt a warm rush from Jaina. It was then he recognized the planet where he had led the Dozen to aid in Jaina's rescue. The planet Naboo began to blaze bright with a fiery glow. The glow intensified until silver white beams shot out from the planet in every direction.

Two such beams pierced Jaina and Kyp, burning them with the pure power of the Force. Kyp and Jaina realized they were not alone; many other Jedi were joined in the tendrils of the Force. The power multiplied until it poured out in a blinding flood. The blistering white diffused slowly back to the streaks of stars flying by, slowing as the Mon Calamari system was recognizable.

The blue ocean planet loomed ahead, and then they were falling down through the clouds, approaching the floating city, homing in on the base and finally the barracks. Jaina and Kyp opened their eyes in a start, back in the confines of Kyp's room.

They sat silently, staring at each other. Jaina spoke first. "Wow."

"I second that. A sign I suppose, but to what I don't know."

"Did you sense the others?"

Kyp's face was serious. "There isn't a thing you sense that I don't when we join like that. The connection is like a perfect window to your soul."

"It's wonderful what we share."

The corner of Kyp's mouth turned up momentarily. "Yes, it is."

Jaina took a deep breath, and Kyp braced himself for what he knew was coming. "Kyp, I know it's been rough these last few days, and we haven't had a chance to talk, but I need to share some things with you."

Kyp nodded.

"I am sure you figured out Jag and I have become more intimate, and I don't want it to be awkward between us. I know you have struggled with your feelings before, and I want you to know how important your friendship is to me."

"Jaina, I respect your relationship with Jag more than you know. I have resolved my feelings for you. You shouldn't concern yourself with that. I value our friendship above all else. What you and Jag have is undeniable and very special. I am happy for you… both." None of what he said was a lie. _Then why do I feel like I am dying inside?_

Jaina smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot to me and Jag, too. Maybe you found someone special, too?" A mischievous grin crossed her face.

"Drue's a great person. We have been friends for a long time."

"Close friends, it appears. Friendship can turn into love." Jaina was truly happy for Kyp, hoping he could find the same joy she felt.

_I will only ever love you Jaina, and I selfishly used a friend to burn the vision of you with Jag from my mind._ "I don't think Drue expects that from me." Jaina's face turned blank so he added, "Sometimes people just need comfort amidst so much pain and suffering."

Jaina pondered the idea of sharing such an intimate exchange purely for comfort and not love, and the thought must have troubled her. Finally, unable to wield judgment on her protector and friend, she took his hand. "As long as you're happy, but I hope you do find love eventually. You deserve it."

_I found it, but I will never deserve it._ "I have all I need."

Jaina furrowed her brows, momentarily puzzled. "If you say so." She paused. "There's something else I need to tell you."

Kyp willed his body to not betray the painful knot in his heart as Jaina gathered her thoughts.

"Jag asked me to marry him, and I said yes." The knot tightened like two banthas were pulling at either end. Jaina continued when the Jedi Master was silent. "We are going to ask Wedge to marry us tonight. Jag and I want you to be there." A sadness washed over her face. "We aren't going to tell anyone, not even Jacen or Mom or Dad. It's just something we need to do. Does that make sense?"

Jaina fell silent and anxiously awaited a response. Kyp's heart was screaming to be heard. _It will never make sense. So sudden. Not so sudden._ He slammed the door on it and forced his mouth to form the words she needed to hear.

"I can understand why you would want to grab onto something that wonderful in this awful war and turn it into something real. As your friend, I will support you in any way you need. I am honored that you and Jag are trusting me with this."

Jaina leapt into his arms. "Thanks, Kyp. You don't know how much that means to me, especially since we can't share our happiness with others."

Kyp hugged her tight, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He thought about why the couple had chosen to hide something so important. He put himself in Jag's shoes, which was not a difficult stretch. "Jag's trying to control the flow of information, afraid someone may use him like they used Tahiri."

Jaina fell back to sit across from Kyp again, his arms ached at the absence of her body. "Too many people know about our relationship as it is. If someone were to find out, they may use it or not. A marriage would be a sure ticket to trouble."

Kyp thanked the Force Jag had the sense to keep this marriage from endangering Jaina any further. He was certain it was for Jaina's sake, and not the other way around. "I think you are doing the right thing."

Jaina let out a sharp breath. "You do?"

Kyp's head fell so his eyes avoided hers. "Yes, I do." He met her gaze again. "I know it's hard to not tell your family, but you limit any slips. You never know who could get captured and persuaded to talk. It's for the best."

Kyp decided the mood had gotten all too serious. No matter what, he wished for Jaina to be happy on this day. "You will protect me from your father and uncle when they learn I participated in this deception of yours?"

Jaina giggled, and the strains of her face diminished. _That's better._ "I'll do my best, but I may be running interference for Jag first. You're a Jedi Master; you should be able to take care of yourself. Well maybe – you'll hold your own with Uncle Luke, but Dad may be a problem."

Kyp hopped to his feet in one swift move. He held his hands out for Jaina, which she accepted. Kyp tugged her up to stand beside him.

"We have a briefing to go to, and you have a big day today. So we better get to it."

Jaina squeezed his hands. "Thanks again, Kyp. You're the best friend I could ever hope for. I love you so much."

Kyp smiled back. "I love you, too, Jaina."

* * *

As usual Jag arrived early to the briefing room. The large room had a series of semi-circular rows, each a little higher than the next, all facing down at a large holodisplay unit used for presenting tactical data. Other than the techs working on the terminal linked to the holodisplay, the room was empty.

Jag suspected, by the choice of briefing room, that a major action was about to take place. He climbed up to one of the upper rows and then traversed the aisle to a seat far enough down to provide an unobstructed view of the door. Once seated, he pulled out a datapad and reviewed his action list. It suddenly looked like the day was going to become very busy, in his estimation.

Jag looked up as his peripheral vision caught sight of a person entering the room. An older brown-haired pilot dressed in a yellow and black flight suit strutted into the room sporting an impish grin. Jag returned his attention to the action list, adding new items and deleting those he deemed unimportant or complete.

A serious voice interrupted Jag's train of thought. "Is this seat taken?"

Jag brought his eyes up to greet the yellow and black clad squadron commander. Jag's face did not reflect the amusement obvious in the older man's handsome features. "It appears not."

The older man flopped down on the seat next to Jag and stuck his hand out. "Colonel Fel, right?" Jag tipped his head in acknowledgement before taking the man's hand. "Wes Janson, Yellow Aces."

"You flew with my uncle. He's mentioned you."

"Only good things, I hope."

Jag kept his face expressionless. "I think you came up in the same sentence as headaches and heartburn."

Wes laughed, and his face lit up like that of a much younger man. "So, the infamous Jagged Fel does have a sense of humor."

Jag broke a hint of a smile. "It's a well-guarded secret. Let's keep it between us."

Other participants began trickling into the room; most were squadron commanders, a few were Jedi, others were a mix of higher-ups in Starfighter and Fleet Command. Wes commented.

"Looks like something big."

"I would be inclined to agree."

Jag's eyes followed Han and Leia Solo into the room. The couple took seats in the front by the door. Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles and Tycho Celchu came in next. His uncle took a moment to speak to Han and Leia.

Wes leaned over and whispered to Jag. "It's starting to look like they found another Death Star."

Jag started to respond, but was interrupted by the low whistle Wes emitted as he eyed the door. Jag fought the smile forming on his lips at the sight of Jaina parading into the room in true Goddess fashion, flanked by Kyp and Mara like some honorary guard.

"If only I was twenty years younger," Wes remarked. "Han better lock her away; that girl is quite a looker. Gets the old ticker going, if you know what I mean?"

Jaina's gaze stopped at Jag for less than a second, before she turned to greet her parents. Jag turned to face Wes, his face a blank slate.

"I believe Lieutenant Colonel Solo should be admired for her fine piloting skills and achievements as a Jedi Knight rather than her looks." Jag replied, as he marveled at the depth of emotion shared by Jaina and her parents. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as both parents showered all their love on her, without hesitation or concern for appearances.

Jag envied the exchange and secretly wished for the day he, too, could do the same. The current situation of secrecy was not entirely a struggle for Jag because his nature was not to be openly affectionate in front of others. He mentally noted that he would not let those leanings affect him when he was finally able to share their relationship with others. Everyone would come to know how much Jaina meant to him.

Wes's grin grew even more wicked. "Fel, you must have some of that blue Chiss blood coursing through your veins if you can't appreciate a beauty like that. There are plenty of exceptional pilots in Starfighter Command but not enough pretty exceptional pilots. As a matter of fact, I think I should talk to your uncle about making it a priority. Think of what it would do for recruiting if all squadron commanders looked like her."

Jag leaned back in his chair. "I suppose it might aid the cause since most pilots in the Galactic Alliance possess little more brain power than a monkey lizard. They are not capable of reacting beyond their basic animal instincts. On the other hand, the Yuuzhan Vong don't respect beauty at all; they despise it. So in that regard, beauty is not necessarily an asset."

Wes chuckled. "I get it, the whole Trickster Goddess act is like a huge practical joke on the Vong. Flaunt the prettiest pilot we can find in front of the scarheads and tell them she is their goddess. Jaina Solo is my type of girl." Wes snapped his fingers. "Too bad she didn't except my proposal back on Borleais. Of course, back then I didn't realize who I was flirting with over the comm. I sure made a nerfherder's behind out of myself the day we shipped in. Wedge and Tycho had a good laugh at my expense."

Jag's eyebrow arched as he recalled the incident. "That's right. I was in Twin Suns then. I remember she shot you down."

Wes laughed. "More like full torpedoes. Actually it probably was an act of mercy. I pity the man who has to wrestle that tusk cat into marriage. It seems to bode of ample opportunities for bodily harm. I hear she sleeps with her lightsaber. No thank you. I'd like to keep my precious commodities, if you know what I mean."

Wes was surprised when Jag actually laughed out loud, not just a quick laugh even, but rather clutching his sides funny. Then, Wes silently congratulated himself on being the funniest man alive to have accomplished such a feat.

* * *

Jaina's step was light as she entered the briefing room with her aunt and Kyp at her side. Even the imminent battle could not dampen her mood. She scanned the room for Jag and caught sight of him on the opposite side of the room, sitting with Wes Janson of the Yellow Aces. She brushed past him with her gaze, feeling the touch of his emotions before settling her eyes on her parents.

Jaina walked straight into the open arms of her father. Han Solo picked his daughter up in a big hug. "It's good to see you healthy again. Before we left, you had us both worried. You were looking a little like I felt when your mom freed me from the carbonite."

She wriggled from his embrace as she protested. "Dad, I'm fine."

"You know your mother and I are proud of what you did for Tahiri. We didn't get to tell you that before we left for Naboo, but we wanted you to know."

"Thanks, Dad."

Leia pushed past and greeted Jaina with an embrace, not as energetic as her husband's, but no less loving.

"Hey, Mom." The two women held each other for a moment before separating. "How was Naboo?"

Leia's face lit up. "It's so beautiful. We found where you crashed, then backtracked to the city Colonel Fel gave us the coordinates to. Artoo just took charge once we found the city. There was a lot of destruction, but much of the infrastructure still remains. We found an old data terminal in the palace, which your dad got powered up so we could access it.

"There was so much information to go over, we finally had to download as much as we could and bring it back with us. From what we could determine, the Imperial bombardment must have caused some sort of permanent night, killing off all surviving life. Now the plant life has returned, and the ecosystem appears to be on the mend. I can't wait to go back." Leia ran her hand along Jaina's hair, then cupped her cheek. "Enough about that, how are you doing?"

"Great, never better."

"You sure? I worry about you after the events of the last couple of weeks."

Jaina put her hand over her mother's hand and squeezed it. "Yes."

"Well you seem, how would you put it, brighter than I remember in a long time. I'm happy for you."

"Me, too."

Jaina turned her attention to the group gathered past her mother - consisting of Mara, Luke, Wedge and Kyp - as her two former Masters, in unison, voiced a resounding, "No!"

Jaina addressed the two objectors as Leia joined the conversation as well. "Problems?"

Wedge spoke before the others had a chance. "We might as well go to the source. I just asked your uncle who might be a suitable Jedi candidate to add as a pilot for the shuttle to be attached to Twin Suns on this mission, and he suggested Zekk. Apparently Mara and Kyp both oppose the idea. Do you have an opinion, one way or another?"

Jaina eyed Mara and Kyp for a moment. As far as Jaina was concerned, Zekk had proven to her on the rescue mission that he was willing to remain friends as well as respect her decision. Jaina could not fathom why Mara and Kyp would be opposed, so she dismissed their unsaid concerns. "Zekk has more experience with flying shuttles into a tight situation than most other Jedi. I don't have any issues with him, so it's fine by me."

Mara looked at Kyp and shrugged. Both Jedi held their tongues. Luke watched the whole exchange with some concern, deciding to quiz Mara about it at a more suitable time.

Everyone's attention was distracted from the tense moment by the unusual sounds of guffaws emanating from the back of the room. The gathering stole a glance at the usually somber Jag Fel clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter. It took everything in Jaina's power to stifle the smile looming on her lips.

Wedge chuckled as the group turned back to business. "Well, that's settled then. I need to get ready."

Before anything else could be said about the matter, Jaina steered the conversation in a different direction. "Did anyone else experience a vision this morning?"

Luke replied, "It seems most of the Jedi I have spoken to so far had more or less a similar experience. What did you see?"

"It was Naboo."

Luke nodded. "I believe so. I have some ideas about what it means, and I've brought them to the attention of some of the Council members. I'd like your input as well, Kyp."

Before anyone could add an opinion, Tycho Celchu was calling the room to order. Everyone moved to a seat as the din of conversation faded away to silence. Wedge made his way to the podium at the front of the room. All eyes were fixed on the decorated pilot, awaiting his words.

* * *

Wedge assessed the room with a silent gaze before speaking. "Welcome. Those of you gathered have been brought here to lend your assistance in a variety of methods to the impending operation: code name, _Trickster's Scar._"

Wedge's eyes stopped at Jaina seated in the front row. A smile flashed to her face. He raised his eyes to avoid the piercing glare of Han Solo situated a few seats over from his daughter. "Lieutenant Colonel Solo obtained vital information concerning the slave traffic on Bimmisaari while captured by the Peace Brigade.

"This information points to a significant transfer of kidnapped refugees to the Yuuzhan Vong two days from now. We plan on intercepting those transport ships, before they leave Bimmisaari, and destroying the Peace Brigade base at the same time. This will provide a one-two punch - one, putting a dent in the Yuuzhan Vong practice of bolstering their ranks with our own people forced into slavery, and two, putting a dent in the Peace Brigade's operation."

There was some whispering in the room to accompany the growing excitement. Wedge waited for it to subside. "Unfortunately, there is a strong suspicion that a Peace Brigade operative is in the midst of the Defense Force ranks. So mission specifics are limited to those in this room. We do not wish to tip our hand and lose this opportunity.

"_Trickster's Scar_ will commence at twenty four hundred with all fighters scrambled. Squadron commanders will supply jump coordinates on secure channels once clear of the Mon Calamari gravitational well. Each commander will be given his or her specific assignment at the end of the briefing."

Wedge nodded to a tech, and a holo of Bimmisaari surrounded by a fleet of ships appeared. "Long range scans indicate the Peace Brigade is massing a fleet of ships to move the refugees to the exchange location in the Yoka System. Most of you will be providing cover for boarding parties, in charge of taking over the various Peace Brigade transports already in orbit."

Wedge turned his attention to Jaina as the holo morphed to a close up of the Peace Brigade base. "Twin Suns, lead by the Trickster herself, will be asked to perform the dubious task of going to ground and specifically eliminating the Peace Brigade operation center and refugee processing compound.

"Twin Suns currently has four Jedi plus several members remaining that showed skill during the ground assault at Ebaq 9. The balance of your squad with no ground experience will be temporarily assigned to other squadrons, with your permission, so we may provide you with mission specialists who have skills particular to this operation."

Jaina, silently tickled at Wedge's obvious enjoyment in the whole Goddess ruse, interrupted with a question posed in her haughtiest voice. "Do you think it wise to break up my squadron this close to a major offensive?"

Wedge grinned. "Oh, these fellows come highly recommended, worthy of a Goddess, no less. They have been doing this sort of thing since before you were born. I am sure you will manage. Besides a couple of them have already flown with Twin Suns."

Jaina spun in her seat and surveyed the room. Her eyes stopped at Piggy and Sharr, who were waving eagerly at her. On either side of them sat the imposing Kell Tainer and the strikingly handsome Face Loran, equally pleased with themselves. Jaina turned back to face Wedge, forcing her jaw from dropping.

"You expect me to command a bunch of Wraiths. Are you kidding?"

_No, just giving you a taste of your own medicine._ "If you would prefer others, I will gladly oblige." Snickers erupted from the room.

Jaina waved the remark off with a casual sweep of her hand. "They'll do."

Wedge regrouped and continued, all business again. "Twin Suns, accompanied by an assault shuttle with mission specialists Danni Quee and Tahiri Veila and Zekk…"

Hoots erupted from the Wraiths. "Auntie Tahiri! Woohoo!"

Wedge eyed them before finishing, "…will have two objectives on the ground. First, Danni's team will infiltrate the lab and obtain any Yuuzhan Vong slave implant technology, for lack of a better word, that can be found. Second, Twin Suns will identify the targets of opportunity for our precision air strike team. We don't want to lose any refugees by randomly bombing the compound. Kell and Face will have a little side mission, but you will learn about the specifics in an Intel briefing for the ground assault personnel immediately following this."

* * *

Jaina actually felt some agitation boil off Jag as the mission specifics were discussed. She furrowed her brows as she suspected Jag was returning to his overprotective nature that had plagued their relationship. She probed him further in the Force, still concentrating on the briefing, and found that Jag's concerns did not seem to lie specifically with Jaina but somewhere else. She made a mental note to question him later.

"Vanguard and Spike Squadrons will support Twin Suns on their initial approach, providing cover as well as performing the bombing runs at targets identified by Twin Suns." Jag's agitation dissipated. "The Chiss squadrons were chosen for their accuracy, precise hits are prudent to this operation. We wouldn't want to damage the Goddess in the process."

* * *

There was a lot of throat clearing from the other squadron commanders suggesting offense to their own skills. Wedge chose to ignore them. "Once the transports have been secured, they will then be escorted out of the system, in theory, before the Yuuzhan Vong can send reinforcements."

Wedge eyed Leia. "That's were you come in, Leia. We are going to have to negotiate some drops of refugees, possibly jumping from system to system. It's too risky to forewarn governments that we will be showing up with a huge number of refugees. If you can identify governments that will accept these refugees on short notice, it will be helpful, and then act as an intermediary, making this process slightly easier than I fear it will be."

Leia glanced over at her twin, and the pair shared a non-verbal conversation before Leia turned to address Wedge. "I think I can do you one better."

Wedge expressed interest with the cock of an eyebrow.

"How about a whole planet without a government to negotiate with?"

Wedge's face mirrored the confused murmurs circulating the room. Luke continued for his twin. "I think what Leia is suggesting is that we take the refugees to Naboo. I would like a chance to meet with the Jedi Council before we solidify anything, but it could prove to be a viable option. The planet has some intact infrastructure and plenty of natural resources available.

"I met with some of the members of the Jedi Council this morning briefly, and we had discussed using Naboo for the new Jedi base. I don't think, however, we can overlook the needs of the refugees. The Jedi we move there could be used to provide protection for the refugees."

Wedge bobbed his head in agreement; he looked as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'll expect to hear something definitive as soon as possible. All right, that's it. Any questions?" Wedge paused and spared a glance around the room. "Very well then. Get your mission specifics from Tycho on the way out, and may the Force be with you."

The room's inhabitants rose in unison and began filtering out. Jag watched as one after another stopped at Tycho to get his or her datacard with specific mission parameters. He waited until Iella led Jaina out of the room, presumably to the Intel briefing, before heading down to the podium.

The room was almost empty when Jag reached his uncle. Wedge spared a friendly glance at Jag, but it changed to concern when Jag stopped before him with an all too serious expression. "May I speak to you privately, Uncle?"

Wedge gathered up his flimsiplasts and datapad. "If it concerns the mission, can Tycho handle it?

"No, it's a family matter."

Wedge looked back from his task and tried to discern the reason. Jag rarely called upon Wedge or his family for support; he was not about to turn the young man away when he finally chose to reach out for help. "Come with me, then."

Jag followed Wedge out of the room, taking a moment to accept a datacard from Tycho. The two men walked silently down the hall to Wedge's office. Once inside, Wedge dropped his belongings on the desk and turned to half-sit on the edge. Jag stood uncomfortably still before him, only the flexing of a jaw muscle evident.

Wedge suddenly became concerned that Jag was going to use their relationship to try to alter the mission assignments. "Look Jag, if this is about Jaina leading the ground assault…"

Jag held up his hand as he interrupted. "No, Jaina is the best one for the job. I would concur with your decision. This is strictly family business."

Somewhat relieved, Wedge secured his seat on the desk. "I apologize, then, for the misunderstanding. I'm listening."

"I am not sure how to say this, so I will just cut to the power cables, as Jaina likes to say. I asked Jaina to marry me, and she has agreed." The tension in Jag's body eased the moment the words left his lips. Somehow, hearing them made their meaning ring true.

Wedge leapt up and slapped Jag on the arm. "That's great. You two will have something to look forward to when the war ends – a big wedding celebration."

"Jaina and I would like to ask you to marry us."

Wedge took back his hand and ran it through his hair. "I'd be honored, but I am sure the details can be worked out…"

"Today."

Wedge's hand fell to his side, and it took him a moment to realize his mouth was hanging wide open. "I thought you were going to keep this off the record for now?"

"We are, we don't plan on telling anyone. Only you and Kyp will know. I know this is sudden, but Jaina and I feel this is right for us. I had hoped you would understand; that is why I came to you."

Wedge cocked a half-grin. "Ah, what it is to be young and in love. Everything seems possible. It took me years to find that with Iella, and then I wanted to have her all to myself, as quickly as possible. Yes Jag, I do understand. You feel this is what you must do?"

"Yes."

"And the two of you discussed all of the ramifications, including your future together?"

"Yes."

"And you understand there will be hell to pay when Han Solo and Soontir Fel realize what the two of you have done?"

"Yes."

Wedge stood in a silent reflective posture before returning his eyes to meet his nephew's intense focus. "Then I am glad I was the one you chose to trust with this."

Jag's shoulders dropped as the tension fled his body. "You will marry us?"

"Just name the time and place, I'll make room in my schedule."

* * *

The storage hold of the _Millennium Falcon_ was like a bank of memories. Mementos and pieces of the Solo family history were stacked one on top of another, each with a tale to tell. Jaina moved the storage boxes around searching for one in particular that, as of yet, had eluded her.

Jaina began to lift one box aside when it caught her attention. She lifted the lid and inside rested several holos her parents had saved as they fled Coruscant. Jaina picked up each in turn. The first was taken on Yavin 4. It showed the young, innocent faces of Jaina and her twin, Jacen, just after joining the Jedi Academy. The next holo was an image of Jacen and Anakin, taken before leaving for Myrkr. Jaina had snapped the image in a moment of sibling camaraderie that had become so rare at that stage. Jacen's arm was locked around Anakin's neck in a playful stranglehold.

Jaina set the holo aside, deciding it would suit her room just fine. Anakin's death was no longer an open wound, and the image would help remind her of all she still had. She was reaching for the next holo when a tingling in her gut prodded Jaina to look to the open door to the storage hold. The light was not sufficient in the hold, so she had let the door stay open to allow the illumination from the corridor to filter in.

Jaina probed the Force for whatever it was she felt. She could not get a sense of anything in particular, so Jaina rose and eased toward the door. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Jaina poked her head out the door. The hall was empty, and the sensation in her gut faded away. Jaina contemplated going back to the ramp and raising it, then dismissed the idea with a shake of the head. Kyp was sitting in the cockpit, trying to stay out of the way. He would have sensed if something was amiss.

Jaina returned to the box of holos and put the lid on her trip down memory lane. She shuffled around some crates, revealing her objective, a large ornate trunk made of Alderaanian balderwood. Jaina dusted off the top as she knelt in front of it. She held her breath as she pried open the lid. The air escaped her lungs as her face lit up in a smile.

Sitting on top, just like she remembered, was her mother's wedding dress. Jaina pulled out the delicate dress of antique Alderaanian lace and held it at arm's length. After a few moments, Jaina folded the dress over and gently placed it in her pilot's bag. As she zipped the bag shut, a voice echoed down the hall.

"Jaina, are you back here?"

Jaina dropped the lid on the chest and buried it under some crates hurriedly as she called back. "Yes, Mom. I'm in the storage hold."

By the time Leia entered the compartment, Jaina was far from the chest, the bag slung over her shoulder. Leia smiled warmly. "Hello. What are you up to?"

Jaina picked the holo of Anakin and Jacen up as she answered. "I was looking for this."

Leia's smile for Jaina faded to a wistful glance and then returned. "Something to brighten your room?"

"Just trying to keep Anakin's memory alive. Sometimes, it is hard to see his face."

Leia came over and put her arm around Jaina. "I think he would like that."

Jaina motioned to the door, and the two women made their way out of the hold. "Were you looking for me, Mom?"

"Yes, I wanted to wish you luck tomorrow and tell you to be careful."

Jaina grinned down at the ground, her mother's arm still draped around her as they walked side by side. Losing Anakin made moments like this seem all the more special. "Thanks, Mom. I will."

Jaina stopped in her tracks by the top of the ramp, and Leia followed her lead. Leia probed Jaina quickly with the Force. She felt excitement mixed with a twinge of regret, not related to the upcoming battle. "Is everything all right?"

Jaina flashed her mother a famous Solo grin, reminding Leia that Jaina was her father's daughter. "I get to spend the whole day blowing up the Peace Brigade. What more could a nineteen-year-old girl hope for?"

Leia admonished her daughter. "A life without war, a life without hiding her true love, a life that is somewhat normal."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Leia wrestled her daughter by the shoulders so they were face to face. "Jaina, someday this will all be over, and I hope you know the happiness I have found loving a wonderful man, raising perfect children and growing old gracefully. Until that time, I will be here for you, no matter what it is you need."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Don't forget it then."

"I won't."

The two women started down the ramp when Jaina slapped her palm against her forehead. Leia questioned her. "What is it, honey?"

"I almost forgot Kyp."

Jaina reached for her comlink when Kyp's voice sounded from the top of the ramp. "Nothing new, she's always trying to shake me."

Jaina cast a sheepish grin up at her Jedi partner. The two women split apart, and each held an arm out to welcome Kyp between them. The smile on Leia's face told Kyp that his debt had all but been repaid to the Solo family as far as she was concerned. He returned the sentiment, striding down the ramp to meet them. Kyp wrapped one arm around each of the women, and the three strode down the ramp together.

* * *

The dark figure stood high above the empty Ackbar Water Gardens on a nearby building's balcony and watched as two hooded figures wound around the meandering paths followed by a white domed R2 unit. The pair disappeared into the entrance to the famous Oceanview Outcropping. The dark figure paced forward along the balcony until his eyes reached the sphere of the Outcropping.

There, mostly hidden in the moonlight, stood two men in dress uniform, looking in the direction of the tunnel that opened to the unobstructed view of the sphere. A tense hand gripped the balcony railing in anticipation. A minute later, the shape of a petite woman dressed in a flowing white gown on the arm of a robed man emerged in the sphere. The robed man stepped back as the woman shifted gracefully to the arm of the taller man.

The balcony buckled under the strength of the dark figure's grip. Clouds brewed in the sky overhead covering the moon, and the Outcropping was lost in the darkness. The robe spiraled around the mysterious figure as he spun to storm off the balcony. After his departure the clouds abated, and the moonlight shone back down on the unsuspecting gathering below.

* * *

Halfway down the dimly lit tunnel into the Oceanview Outcropping, Jaina faced Kyp. The hood on her Jedi robe concealed her down-turned face. Kyp sensed the myriad of emotions swirling around her.

Jaina reached up and lowered her hood, slowly raising her eyes to meet his. Her hair was pulled up off her face and cascaded down in an array of curls dancing off her shoulders and back. Kyp could not remember a time she looked more beautiful. The beauty was not just external; it radiated from the peace and love burning in her heart.

Jaina undid the clasp to her robe and slid it off her shoulders. Kyp could not help himself when his breath noticeably caught in his throat. "Oh Jaina, you look beautiful."

Jaina looked down at herself. "It was my mother's. I wish she could see me in it." Jaina looked at Trick as he whistled mournfully. "Yes, that's what you're here for. Thank you, Trick."

Jaina wiped a tear away as she turned back to Kyp. He caught her hand by her cheek. "Are you sure about this?"

Jaina nodded. "As sure as the sun will rise tomorrow. This is the right path. I know it in my heart."

Kyp forced a smile despite his breaking heart. He took the robe from her and threw it over his arm and extended the other arm for her to take. As Jaina looped her arm through his, he spoke. "Let's do this then."

Jaina stayed Kyp with a tug when he would have proceeded forward. He glanced back down at her. "Thanks, Kyp."

He managed a wink, then the pair started down the tunnel. At the entrance to the sphere Kyp felt Jaina pause. In that moment, the brief exchange between Jaina and Jag spoke volumes. Jag, standing in his dress uniform, had no way of preparing himself for the sight of his bride-to-be. A sense of wonder poured off the man like electric sparks. _At least he appreciates how lucky he is_, Kyp thought ruefully.

* * *

Jag found his bearings and walked over. His eyes never left Jaina. He let out a sigh. "You made it."

"Did you doubt I would?"

"No, I am just sure no man deserves this much happiness. I was afraid I would wake from a dream."

Jaina released Kyp's arm and gravitated to Jag, like two planetary bodies unable to fight the attraction. Jag navigated Jaina around the bench in the center of the room, where he had proposed less than a day before and stopped before Wedge, waiting with his back to the transparisteel barrier. The moonlight behind him drenched the room in a soft light, making the room seem part of the sea and skies.

Wedge offered the couple a warm smile. "You look stunning, Jaina. Jag's a lucky man."

Jaina tore her eyes from Jag and flashed a grin at her commanding officer. "Why thank you, Uncle Wedge."

The words smacked Wedge with the reality of the deed he was about to perform. Wedge stifled a chuckle and assumed a more suitable expression for an official presiding over such a momentous event. "Shall we begin?"

Jag and Jaina exchanged a brief look, and then both tipped their heads at Wedge. Wedge acknowledged Kyp with a nod while he composed his thoughts. As an officer in the military, he had performed countless marriage ceremonies, but this one seemed so much more meaningful than any of the others, probably because he had such an emotional stake in the couple, one his hold-daughter, the other his nephew.

Wedge just hoped when the truth came to light, his friends and family would forgive him for this deception. As if a window to his thoughts, the moonlight dimmed behind a storm cloud and then gradually renewed itself as he observed the joy reflected in the couple's eyes. Wedge took a deep breath and began.

"We have come together this evening to share in the union of Jagged Fel to Jaina Solo as they embark on a new path in their life. I, for one, do not know of two people more suited to each other, and I pray that you will be able to share your love for years to come. I look forward to the day everyone can experience the love I see before me tonight. It is my understanding you wish to exchange some personal vows."

Both Jaina and Jag nodded. Wedge tipped his head to Jag as a sign to begin. Jag faced Jaina and picked up the hand he was not already clutching. Jaina felt a slight tremor in his hand and squeezed it tighter as she beamed up at him. Jag licked his upper lip nervously before stating his declaration of love.

"All my life, I have lived outside my emotions, careful to conceal my innermost self. The day I found you, a whole new life opened up before me. In this galaxy torn apart by the ravages of war, you are many things to me: the still in my heart, the fire burning with my soul's desire, the air I breath, the reason for my survival. All I am in the world is shining in your eyes.

"I have waited a lifetime to say this to you. Jaina, I cannot imagine a life without your love. Here and now, I give you my love unconditionally. I give you my heart and soul. I will be there to catch you when you fall. I want you to know I will always be the one."

A single tear escaped Jaina's liquid eyes. Before she could wipe it away, Jag's thumb was there brushing it from her cheek, all while fighting back tears of his own. Jaina took back Jag's hand as she inhaled deeply, trying to center her focus. Jag, equally overcome by a flood of emotions, was anchored in the Force, balancing her unsteady constitution until she was able to find her voice and bring her feelings to words. Her voice started weakly and gained confidence with every syllable.

"After my darkest hour I still awaited the end of my time. My every hope had seemed to die, and I was deliberately breaking all my emotional ties. I even believed you, out of everyone, would hardly notice when I was finally gone. But in one moment, that all turned upside down. That was the moment when I almost lost a love I had not known I had found. You took me in your arms and surrounded me with your love. I had lost my faith and you gave it back to me in that one kiss. You are the only love I have ever known. Your strength pulls me through when all else fails. You are my faith, my hope, my power; you are my hero." Jag's smile deepened as she recited his hope from the night before to her.

"As warriors, this is one battle we have truly won. I give you my heart with the Force as witness to a love that will endure forever. Jag, until the day my life is through, I promise all my love to you."

The room fell silent as the two lovers completed their intimate confessions. Wedge almost felt guilty for intruding on the moment, but rejoiced at the same time that he was able to share it. He glanced past the couple and saw the same sentiment reflected in Kyp's eyes.

Jaina and Jag looked to Wedge in unison, startling him out of his reverie. He grinned sheepishly at the couple, embarrassed by his momentary lack of composure. Wedge let the gold rope he had balled in his fist fall out until he held one end only. He spoke to Jaina as she eyed it curiously.

"Since you don't have rings to exchange, Jag asked me to substitute part of the Chiss union ceremony. Hopefully, I get this right."

Jag, facing Jaina again, guided her hands until he held the one diagonal to each of his, their hands stacked one on top of the other. Wedge began winding the rope around their hands in an intricate pattern as he spoke.

"Do you, Jagged, promise your heart, soul, body and mind freely to Jaina in a union that is bigger than the sum of its parts, inseparable and without end?"

Jag's eyes never left Jaina. "I promise."

"Do you, Jaina, promise your heart, soul, body and mind freely to Jagged in a union that is bigger than the sum of its parts, inseparable and without end?"

Jaina's eyes never left Jag. "I promise."

By the time they had finished their vows, Wedge had completed the Chiss knot of unification, binding their hands in a symbol of the joining of their lives. "The union is complete. With the power given to me, I pronounce you husband and wife in the eyes of the Galactic Alliance, two hearts joined as one." Wedge paused, then addressed his nephew. "Jagged, you may kiss your bride."

Jag stole a mischievous glance for his uncle before leaning over and feathering a kiss on Jaina's lips. Jaina rose up on her toes begging for more. Jag obliged and pressed the tip of his tongue between her teeth, staying there only a moment before retreating. His departure from her lips was slower still. As he pulled away Jaina realized their hands were still locked in the knot. The couple looked down together and laughed.

"Is this how you plan to keep me forever, Jag?"

He chuckled. "Whatever works."

Without releasing her hands he fingered one end of the rope and gestured for Jaina to do the same with the other end. They tugged simultaneously, and the knot fell away with their hands still joined. Jag teased Wedge.

"You would make an acceptable Chiss, Uncle. Thank you for learning that on short notice."

"You're welcome." Wedge faced Jaina. "Welcome to the family, Jaina." Jaina released Jag's hands and wrapped her arms around Wedge's neck. She planted a wet kiss on his cheek and then whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

Wedge held her for a minute; still not believing this woman was his daughter's age not more than a few years before. He pulled away from Jaina and offered a hand to his nephew. Jag shook it before he tugged his uncle into an uncharacteristic embrace. The two men patted each other on the back. After pulling away, Wedge put a hand on both Jaina and Jag.

"I should regret this, but seeing you two together, I don't. I'll leave you alone to enjoy your first few minutes as husband and wife before the reality of this war comes crashing back down."

* * *

Jaina spun in Jag's arms as Wedge eased around them, heading for the exit. He acknowledged Kyp on the way out and patted Trick, who was still busy recording, on the top of the dome. Kyp, apparently feeling out of place, could not bring himself to offer more than a practiced smile and a tip of his head before following Wedge out the tunnel.

Jag hugged Jaina from behind; glad to be alone with the moon and the stars as their only witness. He gently guided Jaina around so she faced him once again.

"I love you, Mrs. Fel."

Jaina cocked a Solo grin. "I know, Mr. Solo."

Jaina would have laughed at her own joke but the press of Jag's lips silenced any chance of that happening. Jaina snaked her arms around Jag's neck, glad to be free of the unification knot as Jag used his arms to blend their bodies into one.

* * *

End of Chapter 19  
TKL/zr 


	20. The Gift

**CHAPTER 20** **– The Gift**

_Padme was lying on the bed in her apartment, high in the sky of Coruscant. The windows had been darkened to prohibit the bright light of day from filtering in. Her body was wrapped around a pillow, trying to alleviate the pain assaulting her stomach. Suddenly, the door to the room slid open, and her beloved Anakin was rushing to her side. _

"I feared something was wrong when you did not appear at the Senate today." He dropped to the bed. "Chancellor Palpatine has me working furiously. I came as soon as I could. "

Padme moaned as he caressed her forehead. Anakin's eyes closed in concentration, and some of her discomfort subsided. She whispered an appreciative, "Thank you."

Anakin opened his eyes and smiled down at the woman he loved, who was uncurling from her fetal position. "Is your stomach bothering you again?"

Padme nodded.

"You're working yourself too hard. The stress must be giving you an ulcer with all this unrest in the Senate. The Chancellor assures me he is diligently working to end the war with the dissident factions so things can get back to normal."

Padme eased over on her back and propped herself up against a pillow resting on the backboard. "Chancellor Palpatine is no closer to finding an end to this war than he was the first time he made that promise."

"If the Senate would not question his decisions at every turn, the road would be quicker, I assure you."

Padme's stomach was too delicate to renew her argument with Anakin, so she bit her tongue. Anakin might be a Jedi, but he was naïve to the workings of the government. He was unable to fathom why everyone could not agree to agree. It was an argument they danced round and round on an increasing basis.

Anakin must have sensed her consternation because his face softened. "I will not trouble you with such talk anymore today. Shall I call for a physician?"

Padme smiled appreciatively as she placed a hand on his arm. "No, I am already feeling better thanks to you. I am sure this will pass, too."

Padme used her grip on Anakin's arm to pull herself over to the edge of the bed. She went to rise, and suddenly, the world swam around her in a crazy kaleidoscope of colors. She felt the warmth of Anakin's arm just as her legs gave out. In one swift movement, she was back on the bed.

As the world came back into focus for her, Anakin spoke. "I am getting a physician."

Padme clutched his arm desperately. "No, there will be whisperings in the Senate. I am positive it is just lack of a good meal."

"Then let me examine you to be sure there is nothing of major concern."

Padme settled into the bed and nodded her consent. As Anakin fell into the Force, his face assumed its mask of concentration. Starting at her head, Anakin passed a hand over Padme's body. His hand traveled slowly until stopping at her abdomen. Padme watched Anakin as his face puckered in concentration. Then his eyes flashed open, piercing into her.

"Padme."

Padme's face blanched with fear. "What is it, Anakin?"

Anakin's eyes closed until they were merely slits. "How could you let this happen?"

Padme had not expected the harshness of her husband's voice. "What happen?"

Anakin rose abruptly and walked a few paces away before he spun to face her. "You are carrying a child."

Padme's hand went to her stomach instinctively, as she shook her head in disbelief. "No, it can't be true. I took every precaution." She pushed herself up so she was sitting on the bed. She cringed at the rage burning in her husband's eyes. "You have to believe me, Anakin. I didn't want this to happen as much as you."

Padme said the words, but instantly regretted them. How could she say that about something formed from the love she shared with her husband? _This pregnancy was untimely but not unwanted. _

Her thoughts spun with all the implications brought forth by this revelation. Everything would have to change and sacrifices would have to be made. She could not deny the child simply because of her own selfish motives. This child, her child, was innocent of all blame.

Padme watched Anakin run through the same gamut of emotions, before his face softened, and he came to her. He sat down on the bed and rested his hand on her stomach, threading his fingers through her fingers.

"Anakin, we'll find a way to make this work."

All Anakin could manage was a nod.

* * *

The beeping of Trick's alarm brought Jaina out of her dream and into the reality of her X-wing's cramped cockpit. The lines of hyperspace swirled around the canopy in an eerie dance, moving to the beat of the astromech's call. Jaina wiped the sleep out of her eyes with her gloved hand.

"Got it, Trick. I'm awake. Thanks."

The alarm ceased, and the droid tooted a reply.

Jaina checked the interface. "No, I guess that didn't sound very grateful. Sorry, I'm not a morning person."

Trick whistled back.

"Okay, so it's the middle of the night. I'm not a wake-up in general type of person. How does everything look?"

Trick's reply was far from succinct.

Jaina waited patiently for him to finish his diligent list of system checks.

"Looks great, up to Goddess standards. Trick, I want you to record my recollection of the dream I just had and download it to my datapad for later. Start recording in three, two, one, mark…" Jaina explained, in is much detail as she could remember, the dream as it had occurred. She preferred to write it down, but this would have to do.

As she continued with the recording, Jaina reached up and tapped the holo unit affixed to her cockpit displays. A holo, one Trick had taken of Jaina and Jag, appeared. It was only a few hours old and brought back a flood of memories. Jaina smiled at the loving couple before reaching up and tapping the unit to turn it off.

Jaina wrapped up her journal entry as she noticed the countdown clock nearing the drop time. "End of recording. Okay, Trick. Let's get ready. Time to real space in five," Jaina tugged on the glove of her stick hand. "Four." She touched the bump in her flight suit where the clawcraft pendant rested. "Three." She took a deep breath "Two." And let it out. "One." Her hand reached for the hyperdrive controls.

A field of stars flashed into existence over the haze of Bimmisaari's atmosphere, directly ahead in her viewport. Jaina's tactical display lit up with twelve Twin Suns contacts, including a shuttle known as Twin Suns Thirteen for this mission, tucked in behind the point of the V formation. Her squadron was nestled behind and above Vanguard Squadron and in front of and below Spike Squadron.

Jaina reached out in the Force quickly in the calm before the storm. She found Kyp instantly, calmly waiting the battle to unfold. The other Twin Suns Jedi, Lowie and Tesar, were alert and confident, as were the four other Twin Suns regulars. Jaina did not know enough about two of the Wraiths, Kell Tainer and Face Loran, temporarily assigned to Twin Suns, but she was confident in their abilities. Piggy was already a flurry of calculations, and Sharr was in his usual zone before any dogfight.

Tucked behind the formation of X-wings in the shuttle, Zekk, Tahiri and Danni were all focused on the task at hand. Farther out was Jacen, deep in the battle meld on the _Ralroost_, the command ship for this mission. Other minds crossed hers: Luke, Mara, her mother and father, and countless more she could identify.

Before withdrawing, Jaina reached for Jag. He was all business, back to his unflappable demeanor and unshakable resolve she had grown to expect and rely on. There was not even a hint of the awkward fear for her that had troubled him over the last week. All he exuded was complete faith in her. Until that moment, she did not realize how much she had come to count on his steadfastness to anchor her in times like these. Reluctantly, she let him go and returned her attention to the looming battle.

Twin Suns Squadron was streaking down into the atmosphere while above the fleet was engaging the smaller Peace Brigade battle ships and commencing the individual raids to wrestle command of the refugee ships from their captors. A mix of A-wings and B-wings and even some old TIE fighters were vectoring up from the planet's surface. Jaina spoke over the squadron frequency.

"Twin Suns, keep your eye on the objective. Our orders are to get to the ground ASAP. Let Spikes and Vanguards handle the incoming fighters."

Twelve comm clicks responded. Twin Suns was well into the atmosphere by the time they were intercepted by the Peace Brigade fighters. Other than maneuvering to avoid target locks, all of the Twin Suns pilots maintained their track to the Peace Brigade base. Jaina's squadron relied on the faster, more maneuverable clawcraft to pick off their assailants. Ahead, Jaina could see the blue flash of ground-based ion cannons.

"Twin Suns, heads up. We have defensive fire from the ground." Jaina keyed the command frequency. "Twin Suns is going to put down at the drop zone designated Prime. Expect initial target identification in five minutes. Vanguard Lead, Spike Lead, once we are down let me know if those ion cannons are a problem, and we'll see about knocking them out."

Jag's voice came back in its usual arrogant tone Jaina had grown to love. "Twin Suns Lead, you worry about getting us plenty of targets; we'll worry about the ion cannons."

Jaina double clicked the comm before switching back to her squadron frequency. "Twin Suns, proceed to primary landing zone. All contact is to be by the numbers from here on out. Let's take it in low and fast."

Jaina sensed the focus of her squadron as they responded by clicks of their respective comms. Defensive ground fire buffeted the air all around her ship. The Twin Suns X-wings followed Jaina's lead and dropped down below Vanguard and Spike Squadrons, so they were skimming the treetops of the forest surrounding their target.

Vanguard Squadron formed up and matched the move to create an advance screen. Spike Squadron continued to harass the Peace Brigade fighters. The landing zone was approaching quickly. Tiny figures were visible scurrying across the clearing. Some even futilely leveled blasters shots at the incoming Galactic Alliance fighters.

Jaina never let off the throttle until she was almost directly over the landing zone. She pulled up on the stick, kicking her repulsors to full power as she did. Trick squealed in alarm as the ship plummeted to the ground. Kyp was at her side matching her move for move. The other Twin Suns pilots, not nearly as aggressive as Jaina and Kyp tended to be, were still landing as she and Kyp leapt from their fighters, brandishing lightsabers.

The assault shuttle piloted by Zekk was last to land, settling down almost directly in front of the entrance to their intended target, the enormous refugee processing compound. Jaina swatted away several blaster shots as she ran toward the next nearest X-wing. It took only seconds for the four Jedi pilots to form a running screen following the Wraith squadron alumni and their fellow Twin Suns pilots to the entrance.

Zekk and Tahiri had already eliminated the Brigaders at the entrance by the time Jaina and the others arrived. Danni waited for the screen of Twin Suns Jedi to make her move to the front doors. Kell Tainer, toting some odd shaped fire thrower, quipped at the blonde Jedi Tahiri as his long legs took him to the lead of the charge through the front doors.

"Look, Auntie Tahiri is taking all our fun away."

Face's retort was cut short by the snap of Jaina's voice. "Numbers, gentlemen."

The veteran pilot bit back his playful banter and returned to business. Obviously Wedge was playing a cruel joke on the Wraiths, by sticking them with the single-minded Jedi princess. The fifteen members of the ground team commandeered the large, vaulted foyer to the main building of the processing compound. Several dead Brigaders sprawled across the floor; no overt resistance was to be found.

Jaina assessed the situation quickly and then began issuing orders. "Thirteen, Fourteen and Fifteen, you're a go on the Vong technology sweep."

Zekk, Tahiri and Danni nodded before breaking into a run heading in the suspected direction of the Vong implant research lab based on intelligence provided by Iella. Kell and the other Wraiths offered Tahiri a silent wave goodbye as she jogged past.

"Three, Nine and Eleven, you're with Five in Team Two. Take the east wing. Four and Twelve, you are with One and Two down the west wing. Eight and Ten, you have your pet project, one east, one west. Six, Seven, you'll stay here and keep an eye on our ships. We'll send prisoners back this way so we don't accidentally blow them up." She glanced at her wristchrono. "Our Chiss friends expect targets in under two minutes."

All heads nodded in understanding. "Alright, let's go."

Each group split off down their respective paths. Jaina and Kyp led Laytar Pheer, Twin Suns Four, and Sharr down the western corridor while Lowie and Tesar headed east with Piggy and Brance Wartrue. Kell brought up the rear of Jaina's Team One, deciding to stick with the them until he needed to venture off to complete his individual mission.

Jaina pulled up and motioned for the others to hug the wall. Around the corner, a squad of twelve Peace Brigade soldiers stood guard in front of a pair of doors. With a series of hand signals, Jaina indicated for the others to wait while the two Jedi eliminated the threat. By the time Sharr had made it to the corner, the Jedi had eliminated half of the squad.

Kell reached around the corner and picked off one Brigader with a blaster shot just as two other Brigaders fell from deflected blaster shots. Jaina leapt up and took out another soldier with a deadly kick to the head just as Kyp charged and sliced through the remaining two. Sharr stepped out from the cover of the corner with a smirk.

"This is too easy with a pair of Jedi."

Kyp gave the Wraith a look of disdain as he kicked aside a body blocking the door. Jaina appreciated Kyp's attitude. Neither of them enjoyed taking any life, no matter who they were. It was a cold reality that some lives would be sacrificed to protect thousands of others. Somehow, amassing kills in a cockpit isolated them from the cold truth of what they did on a daily basis. The mounting body count before them was a wake-up call to what this war truly meant.

"Twelve, you have your first target."

Jaina and Kyp activated the doors and strode into the midst of an apparent control center. A couple of desk jockeys held their hands over their heads as the team walked in, blasters and lightsabers at the ready.

"Four, take care of escorting our guests out. I don't think they will want to be here when the Chiss come through."

Laytar proceeded to round up the prisoners and ushered them out of the control center.

"Twelve, you got this?"

Sharr nodded as he worked at setting a beacon. Jaina and Kyp headed back to the doors when Kell appeared back from a brief excursion.

"You guys good? I found a way out."

Jaina waved him on as she reached for her beeping comlink. The tall man took off down the corridor at a jog, before disappearing around a corner.

"One, here."

A series of growls and roars came back. Jaina clicked the comm twice before switching frequencies.

"Twin Suns Lead to Vanguard Lead. First three targets are online. Give us one minute to clear the playing field."

"Vanguard Lead copies, one minute to target."

Sharr came shooting out of the room just as Laytar returned from the direction of the front entrance to the compound, now free of his prisoners. Jaina started down the hall at a jog.

"Let's go. Team Two is one up on us already."

* * *

Wedge stood in front of the tactical holo of the _Ralroost_, monitoring the battle with an impartial eye. Across from him, on the other side of the display, Jacen Solo sat immersed in a semi-trance, or what the Jedi called the battle meld. On occasion, he would share information with the Bothan Admiral Kre'fey or relay information back to the other Jedi. A communication officer spun in his chair and addressed the admiral.

"Sir, Vanguard and Spike Squadrons are commencing their initial strafing runs. Twin Suns is proceeding to acquire new targets."

Admiral Kre'fey queried the officer. "Any word on the acquisition of Vong technology?"

"No, sir."

Jacen provided the answer the officer was lacking. "Danni found the lab right where it was expected. They are returning to the shuttle with a couple armfuls of useful items."

"Excellent." The Bothan turned to Wedge. "How else can we hurt our enemy today, General? All but two infiltration teams have been successful in overthrowing the crews of the transports, the destruction of the Peace Brigade compound has begun and we may have found some more ways to defeat our enemy with the acquisition of the Vong technology."

Wedge, who he did not share the Bothan's joy at waging war, could only manage a half-hearted attempt at a smile. "The day's not over, sir."

* * *

Jag jerked his clawcraft around to come up on the tail of a Peace Brigade A-wing. This type of craft was one of the quickest and most nimble around, but it was not a match for his modified TIE. It only took a few seconds to get the Peace Brigade vessel lined up in his targeting brackets.

The other pilot banked and spun in an attempt to provide a difficult target. His predictability was his undoing. Every other bank was starboard and down. The pilot spun and before he could bank, Jag was turning his ship to starboard. He caught the A-wing in a flurry of laser fire as the craft crossed through Jag's path.

As Jag flew out of the blaze of fire left in the wake of the A-wing's destruction, he spared a glance at his tactical display. There were fourteen enemy fighters remaining of the three original squadrons defending the base. The comm crackled alive with his favorite voice.

"Twin Suns Lead to Vanguard Lead. First three targets are online. Give us one minute to clear the playing field."

Jag reached forward and dialed up his timer before responding. "Vanguard Lead copies, one minute to target." He switched to his squadron's channel to continue. "Vanguard Squadron form up, we have 55 seconds to commence our first run. Spike Squadron be prepared to follow-up on the next set of targets that come online."

Jag maneuvered out in a broad sweeping turn to line up on the targets identified on his heads-up display, one on the west wing of the compound, two on the east wing. He quickly calculated his distance to target and approach speed in order to reach the objective at precisely the time given by Jaina, no sooner, no later, and eased forward on the stick slightly.

"Vanguard Three and Five, arm torpedoes. You're with me on the first pass. Your wingmates will fly cover. Seven, Nine and Eleven, you get clean up duty. Make sure those targets are completely eliminated."

As Jag made his approach, he could just make out the controlled burn Kell Tainer and Face Loran were charged with, stretching out in the dense forest to either side of the processing facility. The beginnings of the Yun-Harla emblem could be made out through the smoke. Jag smiled inwardly for a moment. Jaina would be tickled when she realized the operation was named for the 'Trickster's Scar' the Galactic Alliance would leave behind in the surrounding forest to taunt the Yuuzhan Vong when they arrived later.

Jag brushed the distraction aside and focused on the task at hand, with one ear attuned to the comm in case the ground forces called off the run for some reason or another. The shock waves created by the ion bursts began buffeting the ship as Jag's targeting reticule locked onto one of the targets. The drop site was approaching quickly as he made some adjustments to compensate for the turbulence.

Just as Jag triggered the firing mechanism, releasing his torpedo, a blue flash engulfed Vanguard Two, who was between Jag and the ion cannons. Jag watched the torpedo streak to its mark as his crippled wingmate dropped from the sky. Jag vectored away from the base in a slow banking turn, one eye watching as Vanguard Two, who failed to respond to hails, crashed into the forest and exploded into a ball of fire.

Over the comm, Jaina's voice burst through, cutting off any sullen thoughts creeping into his mind following the loss of a comrade-in-arms. "Spike Lead, four more targets await your arrival."

Shawnkyr responded. "Acknowledged Twin Suns Lead. One minute from your mark."

Jaina's reply was short, "Mark," and then the comm was filled again with the usual squadron chatter.

* * *

Jaina scanned deeper into the vast refugee processing facility as the ground beneath her rocked with the concussions of detonating torpedoes. She glanced at Kyp as he felt the same thing she did. Ahead was a mass of life forms. They did not appear to be hostile; rather they were fearful, their emotions spiking with every blast.

Just then, Sharr popped through an adjacent door, leading from a large bay used for housing refugees at one time. "Done. Call in another one, Lead."

Jaina nodded and broke into a jog, trying to catch up to Kyp who was already ahead. It was a short trip before he pulled up in front of a pair of doors similar to the ones they had just left behind. He nodded to Jaina, both recognizing this as the place housing the cluster of life signs.

Kyp extinguished his lightsaber, and Jaina followed his lead. He swiped at the door control, but it did not respond. Closing his eyes, Kyp let the Force guide him through the workings of the mechanism. Moments later, the doors slid open.

Jaina walked through and let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the large bay. Inside, staring back at her, were hundreds of refugees of every imaginable origin. The air stunk of poor sanitation and disease. A lone Kandaran came forward and clutched her arm.

"Help us, please."

Jaina sent a reassuring brush out through the Force to encompass all the beings as she spoke. "You're safe now. The Galactic Alliance will provide transport off the planet and take you to a new home."

A swell of murmurs spread throughout the room like a wave cresting.

"Twin Suns Lead to Vanguard Lead. I need a call for transport for approximately four hundred refugees from the second bay west side."

There was a pause while Jag relayed the message to the _Ralroost_. "Copy, Twin Suns Lead. Transport in ten." Kyp speaking into his comlink held two fingers up to Jaina. "Confirming, transport in ten. Vanguard Lead you have three more targets. I repeat, three…"

Shawnkyr's voice broke in. "Vanguard Lead, Spike Lead. Transport will not make it down with those ion cannons still operational. Request Spikes be reassigned to combat ion cannons."

"Spike Lead, proceed, but be careful."

Kyp leaned over to grab Jaina's attention. "Zekk and Tahiri have completed their mission and request to assist."

Jaina held up her finger to Kyp as she keyed her comlink. "Spike Lead, we can handle the two southern batteries by the landing zone with a ground assault."

Kyp took that as a cue and called back to Tahiri to issue their new assignment.

"Spike Lead confirms. Twin Suns will eliminate southern two ion cannon batteries in a ground assault."

Jaina double clicked her comm and then went about the daunting task of rounding up a few hundred scared, cold and hungry refugees for transport. Somehow, fighting a squad of Peace Brigade soldiers with one hand tied behind her back and blindfolded seemed a whole lot easier.

* * *

Jag led the Vanguards on a wide sweep around the Peace Brigade compound. On Shawnkyr's recommendation, he had let Spike Squadron take a run at the ion cannon batteries before he began the strafing run. Jag had decided to take the western target on this run.

As the clawcraft closed on the compound, the southeastern battery was already silent, and both northern batteries were occupied with the assault of Spike Squadron. The southwestern battery tracked Jag's arc through the sky, even though he was still well out of range to be effective. Shawnkyr's voice cracked in the comm.

"Vanguard Lead, where is your wingman?"

"Lost him in the first pass."

"Spike Five is closest. He will come around to cover for you."

Jag winced; Spike Five was Rane. The flashes of ion fire were closer still as Jag juked and twisted evasively. For some reason, this gunner seemed exceptionally good at predicting his moves.

"Negative Spike Lead. I can handle it."

Jag caught a glimpse of a black blur flash by his canopy. "Too late Vanguard Lead. Spike Five has got your back."

Jag inhaled sharply as his tactical display showed Spike Five shadowing him. "Alright, watch this guy; he's good."

Rane double clicked in acknowledgement, already immersed in his own dance with the gunner. The torpedo drop zone approached, and Rane, as any good wingman would, put himself between the ion cannon and Jag, so that he could hold steady long enough for a shot. Jag released his torpedo and eyed it all the way to its target – a clean hit.

Rane was slightly lower and behind, so Jag did not see the blue ion bolt light up his brother's ship. When the trailing clawcraft failed to climb with him, Jag knew something was wrong.

"Vanguard Lead to Spike Five."

Nothing.

"Vanguard Lead to Spike Five."

Jag inverted his clawcraft by rolling over to port and watched helplessly as Rane's clawcraft plummeted to the ground. The cold grip around Jag's heart intensified, squeezing out his breath, as the damaged craft crashed through the trees, stopping in a clearing beyond the forest. Miraculously, it did not erupt in flames. Jag righted his clawcraft and dropped toward the ground at break neck speed.

"This is Vanguard Lead. Spike Five is down. Send support craft. Vanguard Nine, I relinquish command to you."

* * *

It took considerable Force influence to keep hundreds of frightened refugees under control and moving in an orderly fashion toward the back of the bay to await the transport. Jaina was grateful Lowie and Tesar had joined the effort after Team Two completed their sweep of the east wing. It was difficult enough work for four Jedi; it had been nearly impossible for two, even if one was a Master.

A sudden cold grip of terror stopped Jaina in her tracks. It was not her own, but it affected her like it was. Kyp was beside her almost instantly.

"Jaina?"

She pulled her eyes, widened by fear, up to match his gaze. "It's Jag. Something has happened."

"To him?"

"No, but he needs me."

Kyp motioned for the other two Jedi to take charge as he ushered Jaina to the door. "Let's go."

Jaina ran next to Kyp, trying to make a deeper connection with Jag, but he had slammed a door on his emotions, making him all but unreadable. The return trip out of the compound seemed endless. When they finally reached the front entrance, Jaina's comlink beeped.

Jaina activated and breathlessly responded. "Twin Suns Lead."

Her hope to hear Jag's voice was cut short by the efficient clip of Shawnkyr's call. "Spike Lead to Twin Suns Lead. There is still one active ion cannon in the southwest corner. It needs to be disabled before the transport can land."

Jaina exchanged a hopeless look with Kyp. Kyp was remiss to leave her, but they were short on options. "Go to Jag, I'll take care of it."

"Spike Lead, Twin Suns Two will handle it."

* * *

Jaina allowed her connection with Jag to guide her feet. She weaved among the trees surrounding the Peace Brigade base. The light ahead grew brighter as the trees thinned. Jaina broke into a clearing and halted at the sight of a downed clawcraft. It did not have the markings left on Jag's ship from his time in Twin Suns.

Jag was on top of the canopy, trying to pry it open. As Jaina approached at a run, she felt his panic mounting with the flames licking around the engines and up the sides of the ship. She jumped up in a Force-assisted leap to land beside Jag. His face was more relieved than startled to see her there.

"Stand back, Jag."

Jaina lit her lightsaber and sliced it through the canopy. A couple swift strokes later, she was able to rip the canopy open with a blast of the Force. The flames were beginning to consume the ship as Jag dropped into the cockeyed cockpit. Jaina felt Jag's pain as the heat of the ship's skin burned his hands.

She manipulated the flames to keep them at bay as best she could while Jag unbuckled his unconscious brother and passed him to her. Jaina grabbed Rane under the arms and tugged, using the Force to help hoist him over her shoulder, no small feat for a woman her size. She jumped off the ship with Rane as Jag climbed out of the cockpit.

Jaina did not wait, rather started towards the edge of the clearing now that she was no longer controlling the fire. Jag came up behind her at a run and took his brother from Jaina. Her danger sense alerted, and she let Jag ease past her. Jaina braced herself, setting a Force shield behind her just as the clawcraft exploded. The shield kept most of the flying shrapnel from hitting any of them but was ineffective against the strength of the blast itself, which threw their bodies like rag dolls.

Jaina rolled through her landing, coming up to her feet beside the fallen brothers. Jag, unable to absorb any of the shock, lay by his lifeless brother, struggling to catch his breath. Jaina knelt down by Rane and scanned his body with the currents of the Force. The paramount concern was a lack of heartbeat and breathing; other blunt force trauma injuries could be dealt with later.

As Jaina rested her hand over Rane's heart, Jag crawled over next to her, silently looking to her for any signs. Jaina sent a pulse of energy to Rane's heart and waited. There was no response, so she pumped his unresponsive heart and inflated his empty lungs, willing his body to function.

Jag watched as Rane's chest rose and fell in an unnatural manner. The severity of the situation pierced through him just as the breeze of a support shuttle's repulsors announced its arrival. Jaina knew help was on the way, but she pushed on, sending another pulse to Rane's heart. She paused again and waited for a three count.

Before she could manipulate his organs again, the beat came. The sound of the shuttle impacting the ground could be heard, and then, there was another beat and another. The hissing of air sucking into vacant lungs followed. Jaina spared Jag a glance.

"His heart is beating, but he needs medical help now. I don't know how much more I can do."

Jag turned to the Chiss field medic approaching from the shuttle. He barked something in Chiss, and the medic responded pointing at the shuttle. Jag faced Jaina. "He'll help you. I'll go get the repulsor sled so we can move him."

Jaina turned back to Rane as Jag departed. The field medic knelt down in Jag's place and took a scanner out of his bag. Jaina addressed him as the blue-skinned humanoid ran the device across Rane's body.

"Broken ribs here and here." She directed his attention with a point of her finger. "Broken leg, there. Internal bleeding from an artery near the spleen. I'll try to do something about the bleeding. Can you take care of the rest?"

This Chiss medic nodded as his fiery eyes flashed. Jaina closed her eyes and dropped back into the Force, attempting to squeeze off the artery and control the leakage of blood into the body cavity.

* * *

Kyp leapt onto the roof of the processing facility and almost came down on top of Tahiri, who was coming from the eastern battery. The sight of Kyp landing on the roof halted Tahiri in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"The southwest cannons were still firing less than a minute ago."

Tahiri broke into a run in the direction of the battery. "I hope something didn't happen to Zekk."

The two Jedi ran in silence until they reached the walls of the battery, scaling up from the rooftop. Kyp ignited his lightsaber and leapt up the twenty-foot wall. Tahiri followed behind. Zekk spun around brandishing his lightsaber as he heard the two Jedi land on the battery's wall. At the sight of them, he extinguished his weapon and slapped it on his belt.

"All taken care of."

Tahiri shut off her lightsaber. "Problems?"

"There were more resistant than I anticipated."

Kyp still held his lightsaber in his hand as he eyed the fallen men. He turned his wary eye to Zekk. "Just two, losing your touch, Zekk?"

Zekk shrugged and walked into Kyp's path as the Master approached the two dead Brigaders sprawled on the floor. "Better get going."

Kyp's gaze returned to the dead bodies. Neither of them was showing the characteristic smoke of a fresh lightsaber strike, nor did they have the fresh odor of charred flesh. Kyp was about to take a step closer when a pulse of fear coursed through him. He spun to face the others.

"We need to get to Jaina, now!"

* * *

The infiltrator could not believe his luck. It had taken a week of cautious plotting and maneuvering to establish an identity within the Chiss task force. The Chiss were fanatically tight on their security protocols; the only place he could find a hole was as a medical technician, held in low regard among the military-oriented race.

He had chosen the Chiss because they were known for shunning outsiders, but at the same time, were still participating in the offensive against his People. The infiltrator determined this the best opportunity to garner information that would restore the faith of his superiors, who currently sought to punish him for his failings on behalf of The People. Among the Chiss, there was little risk of discovery at the hands of the Jedi, who had an uncanny knack for identifying his kind despite the ooglith masquers.

As he exited the support shuttle, the infiltrator came upon a man and woman leaning over the fallen pilot. He was surprised to see that none of them were Chiss; only the woman wore a Galactic Alliance uniform, though. The man turned and told the infiltrator they would require a repulsor sled. He pointed to the shuttle and told the man to retrieve it so he could attend to the wounded man.

The black-haired man rose and ran past him to the shuttle. The infiltrator walked up next to the woman, dropping his bag next to her. As he knelt down and reached into the bag for the scanner, the woman began speaking.

"Broken ribs here and here." The infiltrator ran the scanner along the injured pilot's body, confirming the diagnosis. "Broken leg, there." Again she was correct. "Internal bleeding from an artery near the spleen." The infiltrator stopped his scan suddenly. There was only one way she could know all that; she was a Jedi.

She looked at the infiltrator and continued. "I'll try to do something about the bleeding. Can you take care of the rest?"

He nodded, stunned that here before him was none other than Jaina Solo, the infidel, and she did not seem to realize he was her sworn enemy. The Trickster impersonator turned back to the fallen pilot and closed her eyes, falling into a Jedi trance. He was not sure how long his luck would hold, so he plotted furiously.

Here before him was a path to redemption. He could kill Jaina Solo and win back the approval of the Overlord. Even if he died here, he would die with honor, but death was never part of his plan. The infiltrator made his choice quickly, while he still the had the advantage. Reaching into the medical bag, he found the amphistaff hidden there. With a snarl of satisfaction glued to his face, the infiltrator brought it down in a death-dealing blow.

* * *

Jaina fell into the Force, allowing it to guide her to the torn artery deep within Rane's body. Applying deliberate pressure, she pinched off the blood vessel, staunching the flow. Reaching further into the tendrils of the Force, Jaina called on the healing pathways of Rane's body to concentrate on the injured artery.

Something around her was wrong. Where the Force should have been flowing to her from the life around her, there was an obstruction. Jaina's danger sense ignited in a warning bell as she focused on the blockage. It was right beside her. Jaina's eyes flickered open and caught the slash of an object just as she swung her shoulders away.

Jaina tried leaping up to bring her legs under herself but was knocked down in mid-leap. The Chiss medic was on top of her slashing his weapon as she frantically deflected blows. In the fury of the struggle, Jaina realized it was an amphistaff. She reached for her lightsaber in the Force, but it was not on her belt.

The attacker brought down his weapon across her windpipe, and Jaina caught it with her hands outside of his. With a strength aided by sheer weight, the infiltrator bore down, cutting into her air supply, trying to crush her windpipe beneath the weapon. His hands were so close to her neck she could feel them.

Jaina swung her legs up and caught one around his neck. Before she could use it to twist him off, a pain seared through her neck. Her opponent used her body's revulsion to the pain to free himself from the leg lock. He leered over her, pressing the amphistaff with renewed strength, buoyed by the knowledge that no matter what the outcome of this battle his success was inevitable.

Even if he died today, Jaina Solo would die at his hand, for into her neck he had injected the newest Yuuzhan Vong bio-weapon, assured to be undetectable by the Force sensitive Jedi. Jaina Solo would not be able to save herself from the terror he had unleashed into her body like Mara Skywalker had, for this bio-weapon was completely Yuuzhan Vong.

The nano-organism had been shaped to wreak havoc on the body of its victim, little by little, mimicking minor illnesses, until each system was degraded enough to cause total body failure. It would be too late to stop it, once anyone realized what was going on. Mara Jade would watch her apprentice die, a just punishment for surviving her own brush with a Yuuzhan Vong bio-weapon.

Jaina looked into her adversary's eyes and saw victory there, but she did not panic. Help was on the way. The Chiss impersonator's sneer disappeared in a flurry of black. Jaina's breath came back to her as Jag knocked the assailant off, rolling in a tangle of bodies. Jaina jumped to her feet, scanning for her lightsaber, which had probably been knocked off in the blast.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jaina kept an eye on Jag. She knew he was skilled at hand-to-hand combat, but the Yuuzhan Vong was still armed with an amphistaff, leaving Jag at a serious disadvantage. Jaina found her lightsaber and called it to her hand. She broke into a run, heading for the fight when the warrior smashed the amphistaff up into Jag's chin, throwing him off balance. The assailant thrust his amphistaff headlong at Jag.

Jaina leapt forward and slid her lightsaber between them but her stance only allowed her to deflect the blow slightly. The tip of the amphistaff missed its deadly mark but penetrated the flesh of his waist. As quickly as it went in, the amphistaff came out. Jag fell to the ground clutching his side as Jaina, empowered by the outrage for Jag's injury, launched a spinning kick aimed at the warrior's head before he could bring his weapon up to a high guard position. The infiltrator stumbled back from the force of the blow, but recovered quickly.

The kick had dislodged the ooglith masquer, which was now receding to expose his face. Jaina brought her lightsaber down in a slashing move that he countered. They stood across from each other, each bearing down into the other's weapon. Jaina leered up at the face of her attacker and hissed with disgust.

"Nom Anor, I should have known. You know I killed Tsavong Lah; you should be a simple victory."

Nom Anor, certain of his own victory one way or another, decided he would rather be around to gain from it. He broke the lock and leveled some aggressive blows, not to gain an advantage but merely forcing Jaina to step back to regain her balance. Then he spun and fled for the shuttle. The Chiss pilot would be an easy unsuspecting kill, and then he could flee this planet to await Jaina Solo's death and return to Yuuzhan'tar an hero of The People.

Jaina started to pursue Nom Anor, but he had a substantial lead. The ramp to the shuttle was two-thirds closed as Jaina skidded to a stop beside the shuttle. She cursed his cowardice in disgust before reversing her direction. Jaina ran to Jag, lying in the grass still clutching his side. She pushed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he tried to rise. He grimaced but did not utter a sound.

"Let me look at that." Jaina pulled his hand from the wound, which was weeping a generous amount of blood.

Jag grabbed her wrist with his free hand to stop her. He gritted his teeth as he spoke. "I'll be fine. Take care of Rane."

Jaina hesitated for a moment, but the look in his eyes was pleading. "Alright, but you stay put."

As Jaina rose to go to Rane, the Chiss shuttle pushed away on its repulsors. It swooped so low across the clearing; she had to drop and roll to avoid the landing skids as it shot past, racing for space. Jaina came to rest beside Rane and scanned his body. The artery was bleeding again, so Jaina renewed her effort to stop the flow. She steadied her fluttering heart with a few calming breaths when she found it difficult to focus on the task.

It took a minute to stop the bleeding. By then, the down blast of another shuttle ruffled her hair, and Jaina opened her eyes to greet her comrades. Kyp jumped off the ramp before the shuttle set down, followed by Tahiri.

Jaina yelled to Kyp as he approached. "It was Nom Anor. He took off on the Chiss shuttle." Jaina waited as Kyp spoke into his comlink. "Help me get Rane on that sled."

Kyp gathered Rane by the shoulders as Jaina took his feet. Together, the Jedi hoisted the limp form onto the sled. Tahiri came to the head of the repulsor.

"I've got him. Get Jag." Tahiri pushed the sled toward the ramp and was met by Danni as she arrived. Danni used what medical knowledge she had to administer aid to the injured pilot.

Kyp and Jaina turned their attention to Jag, who was struggling to get to his feet. Jaina supported him by the elbow as Jag pushed up. She started for the shuttle and stopped when Jag did not follow.

"Where are you going?"

Jag fronted the bravest face he could manage. "To my ship."

"You're in no shape to fly."

"I don't want to lose my ship."

"I'll fly it. Trick can get mine back."

Jag and Jaina stood locked in a silent battle of wills until Jag dipped his head. Kyp took Jag by the arm and addressed Jaina.

"I'll go up in the shuttle to watch out for Jag… and his brother. Bi can fly my ship back up with Trick. They'll be in droid heaven." He sent Jaina a reassuring brush before turning to escort Jag to the shuttle.

Jaina jogged over to the clawcraft and took a deep breath before launching herself up to one of the wings. Climbing down into the cockpit, Jaina reviewed the controls quickly, trying to recall everything she knew about TIE models, some things appeared the same, others appeared slightly different. Jaina was sure she could muddle through.

As Jaina worked the controls to bring the ship online, she felt her hands begin to shake. The enormity of the situation suddenly weighed upon her. She squeezed her fists shut and bit back her emotions, trying to quell the dark edge she recognized in some of them. Jaina was pleased when they were dispelled easier than usual. As the beat of her heart slowed, Jaina became aware of the dull ache in her neck. She brought her hand up and found a trickle of blood.

As she wiped the blood away Jaina joked with herself, _A__ gift from Nom Anor_.

* * *

End of Chapter 20  
TKL/zr 


	21. Doubt and Certitude

**CHAPTER 21** **– Doubt and Certitude**

The medward aboard the _Ralroost_ was quiet except for the activity of medical droids performing various duties among the bacta tanks. Jaina knew instinctively which way to turn once entering the front door. She passed by a couple of tanks occupied by other casualties of the day's battle.

The next tank held Rane Fel, floating in the healing fluid, his mind still unconscious from the effects of the ion blast. Jaina reached out for him in the Force, comforted by the degree of healing already apparent. She was sure the recovery would be a serious obstacle, but not beyond the gumption of a Fel.

Jaina left the tank and proceeded on to the next. Between the two tanks, Jaina came upon the sleeping forms of Wedge and Iella, nestled together in chairs provided for concerned parties. Jaina tiptoed past, approaching Jag's tank. At first, she was surprised to see his eyes open, but then she reconsidered. Jag knew she would come later, when the medward was empty, so he had simply willed himself to stay wake until then.

Jaina knew from experience that everything appeared distorted from inside the tank, so she sidled up as close as she could get. She smiled as her eyes were drawn to his finger pointing at Rane. Jaina held her thumb up, the pilot's symbol for "all is well." She put her hand back down and stood uncomfortably still, wishing she could communicate all the thoughts spinning around in her mind.

Then an idea came to her. Jaina leaned forward and rested her forehead on the cool transparisteel, bringing her hands up to press on the tank to take some of her weight. She closed her eyes and opened the bond she shared with her husband. It was not hard to connect with him, because Jag was as eager to communicate with her. Jaina was positive he had predicted she would try something like this since he never balked at the invasion of his mind. Instead, he guided her in.

Jaina deepened the connection, falling into the Force. She felt the complete immersion in the liquid, surrounding her in a comforting sensation. Jag was next to her as the fluid deepened into the blues of an ocean, rocking all around their bodies. Jaina imagined the feel of Jag's arms around her as he wished it so. Within the rocking of their bed of water, Jaina's body became intertwined with Jag's, no part separate from the other.

Above them, a sky opened up to a sea of stars shining down with all the love shared between the couple. Jaina could feel Jag's kisses all over her body as if they were real, sending a tingling sensation to every nerve. Her hands roamed all ever Jag, touching his shoulders, his chest, his face and finally the wound in his side.

There was no pain in this dreamscape, just the healing touch of Jaina's fingers caressing the edge of the injury. The broken flesh was a reminder of what she had gained in one day and almost lost. Her husband had risked his life for her, and then, his only desire was to see her before he welcomed the rest his body desperately needed to heal.

Jaina brushed her lips against his lips in a soft kiss. Through the kiss she sent settling thoughts of the ocean warm and rocking beneath them. She willed the stars to dim and blanket them in darkness. Jaina enticed Jag's heart to slow and his breathing to ease its rhythm. Finally, Jag fell asleep in her arms.

Jaina stayed in the comfortable bliss of the joining of their minds for a moment before withdrawing to return to the harsh reality of the medward. She stepped back from the tank, leaving one hand on the transparisteel, as her shoulders heaved a sigh.

Jaina started at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. She was so attuned to Jag, Jaina had not felt Wedge come up beside her. She turned to acknowledge him, glancing past at his still sleeping wife, now stretched across the chairs. Wedge squeezed her shoulder warmly.

"Not exactly the ideal way to spend your first day together, hmm?"

Jaina smiled wistfully as she looked back at Jag. "What? Raiding a Peace Brigade base, saving your new brother, tag-teaming Nom Anor and then sharing a night in the medward. I'd say we are off to a fabulous start."

Wedge donned the serious face he saved for special occasions like these. "Jaina, you know I am concerned for you. If there is anything you need…"

Jaina patted Wedge's hand on her shoulder. "Everything I need is right in front of me. I'll be fine."

Wedge furrowed his brow like he was not convinced. "If you say so. They'll be letting Jag out in the morning. Rane will take about a day longer. Then, he is in for a long haul of rehab for that ion blast."

Jaina frowned. "I can't stay even if I wanted to. We'll be getting to Naboo some time in the morning. Twin Suns will be escorting the refugees down. Later in the day, Mom wants Jacen and me to assist her in some of the administrative duties. Jacen gets to act as a liaison with the refugees; I get to handle logistics."

Wedge chuckled. "I see she is sticking with your respective strengths."

Jaina shrugged. "I know she wouldn't ask if she knew about us, but she doesn't and won't. I know Jag will understand."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Iella and I will still be here. I'll let him know you are thinking of him."

Jaina recalled their brief joining minutes before and smiled wistfully as she watched him bob in the bacta. "I think he knows." She faced Wedge. "Are you shirking your duties, sir?"

"The great thing about being in charge is the power to delegate when the need arises. Tycho is more than capable of dealing with anything that comes up tomorrow. I know he turns down the promotions we offer him, but he is more of a general than most of the ones I know. Besides, family is my priority right, now. It's hard to imagine that Syal almost lost two sons today."

Jaina felt the pain radiating off Wedge, similar to her own. The pain derived from the knowledge of how fragile life had truly become. "Thanks, Wedge. Please tell Jag I love him, and that I'll find him when my mother releases me from my servitude later tomorrow."

"I will."

Jaina started out of the medward, but turned back. "Oh, and Wedge, tell him _we_ decided it best that he took it easy tomorrow."

* * *

Jaina parted with Kyp at the door to her temporary quarters aboard the _Ralroost_. The strain of a day spent escorting refugee convoys down to the surface of Naboo followed by working with her mother well into the evening had taken its toll on both Jedi. She lifted a weary hand to offer him a wave. Kyp stopped at his door, just past hers.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Jaina glanced up from her access panel and smiled as a thought struck her. Onboard the Bothan cruiser, she did not have to run her every move by Kyp. He probably would enjoy the break as much as she did. She was certain, though, she was never far from his thoughts. Jaina realized she could actually search out Jag this evening without a shadow.

"In the morning. 'Night, Kyp."

"Goodnight, Jaina."

Jaina spared him a tired grin as her door slid open. She shook her Jedi robe off and entered the room. Jaina was unfamiliar with the layout, so she reached out with her Jedi senses after the shutting door plunged the room back into darkness. Extending her awareness out, Jaina discovered a familiar presence.

Jaina smiled to herself as she let her eyes adjust to the minimal light provided by the field of stars outside her viewport. Jaina could make out the shadowed form of Jag propped up on a pillow, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber, indicated by the rise and fall of his bare chest.

Jaina tiptoed over and kicked off her boots quietly before slipping onto the bed. She leaned forward and trailed her finger along his white line of hair to the path of his scar ending at his eyebrow. Then she eased her face forward and tickled a kiss on his eye below the scar and equaled the task on the other. Next she pecked his nose and moved on to his lips. As Jaina's lips met his, she felt the reciprocation of the action. She started to smile, and Jag's tongue used the opening to slip into her mouth to tease her teeth. Jaina accepted it whole-heartedly.

Suddenly, his arms were snaking around her, pulling her body on top of his as her palms fell to the heat of his bare skin. Their kiss deepened, each demanding more of the other – tasting, nipping, sucking. Her hands trailed down from Jag's hard chest muscles along the ridges of his stomach, then swept out to encompass his waist. She halted at the feel of the bacta bandage taped to his injury site.

Jag moaned ruefully as she pulled away. "What is this?" she questioned him.

"They pulled me out a little early so they could use the tank for someone else. This is just to make sure I don't get a scar, everything else is healed." Jaina furrowed her brow. Jag peeled away the bandage to reveal the pink healing skin underneath. "See for yourself, if you must."

Jaina pressed the bandage back and smoothed the adhesive. "I see. You are not perfectly healed yet husband of mine. I think you should get some rest while I get cleaned up."

Jaina pushed away from the bed, but Jag caught one of her hands. "I've been resting all day on your orders, and I've spent all day dreaming of making love to my wife for the first time."

Jaina grinned. "It's a good thing Mother needed me down on the planet, or you wouldn't have gotten any rest." Jaina tugged her hand free. "Now be a good boy and work on getting better while I get a shower. Time enough later after you are healed for fulfilling your fantasies, Jagged."

Jaina headed for the refresher, hoping that by the time she returned, Jag would have fallen back asleep. If not, she could lull him into a drowsy state like the night before. Just short of the refresher, Jaina was being spun around by a tug on one of her hands, so she ended up wrapped in Jag's embrace. One of his hands clutched her arm, pinning it behind her back, and the other hand wrapped around the nape of her neck, his thumb resting on the pulse beating wildly along her throat. His eyes were dark with smoldering desire.

"I have waited long enough for this moment, Mrs. Fel. I will not be denied." He smiled. "Nor will you trick me into falling asleep."

Jaina's mouth fell open at the accusation. "I would never…"

Jag raised an eyebrow at her. Jaina's mind knew Jag needed to rest, but her body could not deny the press of his body against her, accentuated with each of his breaths. Besides, Jag knew she would not struggle and risk hurting him. Jaina was at a loss, so instead she melted into his arms.

"I think you enjoy saying that too much."

Jag kissed her temple. "What?"

"Mrs. Fel."

He kissed the other side. "Hmmm…"

"You know that is still negotiable…" Jaina gasped as he nipped her earlobe on the same side. "What if I want to keep Solo or Solo-Fel?"

Jag released her ear and brought his face so it was peering down at her. "So what do I have to do to convince you Mrs. Fel is the way to go?"

Jaina grinned. "The other ear would be a good start."

Jag complied, inspiring a moan of delight from Jaina. He moved his thumb off her pulse point and sucked on it, trailing lower and lower until he paused and brought his head up. "What's this?"

Jaina brought her free hand up to the healing wound on her neck. "Just a present from Nom Anor."

Jag freed her other arm still pinned behind her back and grabbed her chin gently, twisting her head so he could see the wound better. "Don't you think you should get that looked at?"

Jaina knew he was right, but too many concerns had priority over a minor injury during the last day. Now that she thought about it, the wound should have healed faster than it had so far. "I hadn't planned on it. The medward has bigger concerns, but if it will make you feel better, I will have it looked at tomorrow."

"It does." Jag's hand strayed from her chin and thread through the hair at the nape of her neck, until it was caught up in the brown braid. He tugged gently, pulling back her head to expose the silky skin of her neck. "Now where was I?"

* * *

It was early morning by ship's time, when Jaina keyed the door announcer to the physician's office. She did not really expect an answer, judging from the lack of activity in the surrounding medward, but at least she could say she made an attempt when questioned later. Jaina was surprised when she sensed a life form approaching the door. The door slid open to reveal a young man, not much older than Jag, with a mop of red hair and hazel eyes, peeking out from behind a pair of spectacles. He was not much taller than Jaina, and his face lit up as he greeted her.

"Lieutenant Colonel Solo. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I am sorry for not making an appointment. I know you are busy, but I have a minor wound that doesn't seem to want to heal properly. I have a patrol later this morning and commitments with the Jedi well into the evening, so my options were limited."

The small man beckoned her inside his office. "No trouble at all. Anything for the Trickster. Come in. Come in." The man gestured to another door. "Let's go in the exam room, and I'll have a look."

Jaina followed the doctor into the second room and climbed up on the exam table. She turned her head so he could get a better look. The doctor pulled out a scope and a medical scanner, running each in turn over the injury site, making a series of sounds each time he did so. Then he put both instruments down.

Jaina turned to look at the doctor as he finished. "Well?"

The man was jotting some notes on a datapad. He glanced up, peering over his rims. "Some questions first. You got this when?"

"Two days ago on Bimmisaari."

"I see, and how did you get it?"

"Well, there was a Yuuzhan Vong operative in the Chiss fleet…" Jaina stopped and frowned. "To make a long story short, I fought with Nom Anor, and while I was about to throw a leg lock on him, he stabbed me with one of those strange living attachments the Vong are so famous for."

The doctor looked up from his dictation, totally unaffected by her proclamation. "Well, I don't see anything unusual about the wound. It is healing at an acceptable rate for a human…"

"Not for a Jedi."

"I wouldn't know much about that, but if it would make you feel better I'll take a biopsy and blood work to forward back to your Jedi healers on Mon Cal."

Jaina tipped her head. "It would."

The doctor shuffled around the room until he found what he needed. He came back over to Jaina. "Okay, this will sting a little." Jaina never batted an eye as he prodded her once in the neck at the injury site, taking a decent chunk of flesh and a second time in the arm, drawing blood. "Done." He stopped what he was doing, apparently pondering an idea. "On second thought, just to be sure, I'll ask one of the techs to do an analysis on the blood before shipping it off. It won't be for a couple of hours though. The lab is backlogged as it is with all the casualties."

Jaina hopped off the exam table. "Thanks. You'll let me know if you hear anything?"

The doctor finished preparing the samples as he spoke. "Oh sure. If any thing turns up on the blood work, I'll let you know. Have a nice day, Lieutenant Colonel."

Jaina flashed him a polite smile as she exited the exam room. She passed through the outer office before reaching the medward. Jaina paused in the ward and checked her wristchrono. She still had a half hour until she needed to be in the hangar. Jaina decided to pay Jag's brother a visit since he would have come out of the bacta tank in the early hours of the morning.

Jaina cut through the medward, heading for the recovery suites. After a couple of tries, she found the right room. She stuck her head in the door and found Rane propped up against a pillow, staring intensely at a datapad. Jaina knocked on the door opening, and Rane looked up.

"May I come in?"

Rane put the datapad down on his lap as he flashed a charming smile. "Sure. It would be nice to talk to someone other than the medical droids."

Jaina floated into the room and took a seat in the chair next to the medbunk. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. I guess when you run into an ion blast there are certain protocols to make sure your circuits aren't fried." Rane fingered the datapad. "I was just reading about all the tests I have to pass before they let me fly again."

Jaina grinned. "Ah, typical Fel, studying your enemy to find any weaknesses."

Rane grinned then his expression grew serious. "Listen, Jaina. If you hadn't…"

Jaina stopped him by resting a hand on his. "Don't mention it, and don't worry, your brother thanked me on your behalf more than once."

Rane eyed her mischievously as Jaina winked. Then the look in Rane's eye changed, but he was no longer looking at Jaina, rather at some point past her. Without needing to turn around, Jaina greeted the new arrival.

"Hello, Tahiri." Jaina heard the padding of bare feet coming up behind her.

"Hello, Jaina." Tahiri stopped beside Jaina, who yanked a chair over using the Force for the younger Jedi to use.

"Have a seat. Stay a while. I'm sure Rane would love the company."

Tahiri gave Jaina an evil eye as she took the seat. "Hello, Rane. How are you feeling?"

Rane's face seemed to grow brighter with each passing second. "Never better. I was just trying to thank Jaina for her part in my rescue."

Tahiri giggled. "Did she give you the typical Solo brush-off?"

Her laugh infected Rane, and he mimicked the sound. "Well, if the brush-off is normal, then that makes me feel better. I thought maybe it was the whole Goddess thing going to her head." Rane was rewarded with another trickle of giggles from Tahiri at Jaina's expense. Jaina eyed her unknowing brother-in-law, but he persisted despite warnings of her sharp tongue from Jag. "Or maybe it isn't the Goddess act, but rather the fact that Jag actually let her fly his precious clawcraft."

Jaina cocked her eyebrow inquisitively. "So, it was as big a deal as I suspected."

"You bet it was. They were probably talking about it on the _Talion_ the whole way back to Mon Cal. Didn't Jag ever tell you how he got his scar?"

Jaina shook her head. Rane suddenly looked like he was caught telling on his big brother for stealing a slice of ryshcate. Jaina scooted forward to the edge of her seat. "Now you have to tell me."

Tahiri, shifting anxiously in her seat, appeared as eager to hear the story as Jaina, but Rane was no longer paying attention to either woman. Both Jedi turned their gaze up and were greeted by the sight of Jag's stern expression directed at his younger brother.

"You might as well tell her now that you let the tusk-cat out of the bag. She won't stop until she hears it."

Rane actually looked like he turned two shades paler than his already sickly hue. "Why don't you tell them? It's your story."

Jag put his hand on the back of Jaina's chair. "If I had wanted to tell it, I would have already."

Both Jaina and Tahiri stared at Rane with pleading eyes, despite Jag's obvious reluctance about airing the truth. Rane swallowed and then began. "When Jag was twelve, after his first year at the Academy, Father gave him a new speeder for finishing at the top of his class. Jag was always a little particular about his stuff, and he was no less protective of his newest possession. No one was allowed to touch it, drive it, look at it sideways.

"One day, during a particularly rough game of Dredgeball – that's a Chiss contact sport – Davin stopped Jag from scoring the winning point by tackling him into the goal post head first. Jag was in no shape to drive the speeder home, but he would never admit to Davin he was hurt, especially not to ask him to drive him home in the precious speeder. Jag gets in the speeder, blacks out and crashes into the base of a glacier on the way home."

Rane stopped and looked up at Jag. "So how am I doing?"

"True to the facts so far. Go on. You're driving the ladies crazy."

"In the hospital, Jag wakes up with a gash from above his right eye into his hairline. Father won't speak to Jag after he is sure he will live. Father wouldn't even let anyone else visit him. You see there is nothing the Baron hates more than foolish pride. As his act of penance, Jag refused the bacta treatment, leaving the scar as a permanent reminder against hubris. When Father saw Jag the day he got home from the hospital, he broke down in tears and forgave him on the spot."

Jaina pivoted in her chair so she was looking up at Jag. "That wasn't so bad. I guess you learned your lesson; you let me fly your ship."

Rane chuckled behind her. "I think if it had been any one else, he would have taken another scar. No, I think love won over foolish pride."

Jaina grinned at Jag. "I like the scar; I think it's sexy."

Jag could not help himself when he reached over and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Jaina looked away as he did so, fearful she would blush if she maintained eye contact.

"Oh, my. Look at the time. Got to get to the hangar." Jaina spun to face Rane again. "Get better. I'll check back on you."

Jaina jumped from her seat and brushed against Jag seductively as she made her way to the door. She was surprised to hear footsteps behind her. Jaina pivoted to face her follower.

"Jag, shouldn't you be spending time with Rane?'" Her face read more like, _Are you out of your mind following me?_

Jag glanced around. "I just wanted to ask how your appointment went."

Jaina absentmindedly brought her hand up to the wound on her neck. "Oh, the doctor said everything looked normal. He took a biopsy and blood to send back to Cilghal just in case. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Jag let out a breath in relief. "So it sounds good?"

"Yes, it does." Jaina motioned over her shoulder. "I really have to go."

Jag smiled. "Go. Be safe."

* * *

Jag strolled through the streets of the refugee camp set up along the outskirts of the city once known as Theed. The camp was beginning to look like a town and not a temporary base, more and more everyday. Jag could not believe they had only been on Naboo for two weeks. It was a tribute to the resiliency of the refugees and even more so to the Jedi.

The Jedi never saw things as obstacles to prevent success rather as a challenge to be overcome. Jaina epitomized the philosophy, but she took it one step further. She crushed obstacles into pebbles and then grains of sand before going on her way.

Jag smiled as he recalled the previous two weeks spent with his wife. There were four squadrons left behind with the small fleet spearheaded by the _Ralroost_ - Twin Suns, Vanguard, Blackmoon and the Dozen. They would remain until the planet was able to establish its own defense force. The other squadrons all had Jedi; Jag was sure his uncle had been instrumental in keeping Vanguard in the mix. Three squadrons really should have been satisfactory. Four squadrons ensured that no squadron was overtaxed.

Luke and Mara had opted to take either of the evening patrols, saving the daylight for Jedi Council business, so Jaina and Jag had the daytime patrols. Twin Suns patrolled in the morning, and Vanguards took the afternoon patrols. After Jaina returned from her Jedi duties on the planet in the evening, they were able to spend their nights as a normal newlywed couple ensconced in her quarters. Jag had barely seen the insides of his own quarters on the _Ralroost_, but he had no complaints.

Now, Jag was searching for his bride among the myriad of refugees. At the behest of the Council, all the Jedi spent time in the camp performing various services ranging from healing and counseling to mediating disputes. Jaina had drifted over the two weeks to helping out in the orphanage, healing or just spending time with a child in need.

Jag figured it was due to the fact she had become somewhat of a celebrity among the refugees, after one of the individuals she rescued on Bimmisaari identified her as their personal guardian angel. Now, every time Jaina went out in public on Naboo, a crowd followed her. Most kept a respectful distance, but others had taken to trying to touch her, a few had been bolder than that. The children in the orphanage did not seem to harbor the same mystique for the Jedi pilot known as the Trickster. As a result, Jaina had chosen to go there more and more over the last week.

Based on conversations with his wife, Jag had a fairly good idea of where it was. Unfortunately one street was difficult to discern from the next. He finally spotted a landmark Jaina had mentioned in passing. The structure housing the orphanage came into view around the next corner.

Jag approached the doorway and had to duck to get inside. He glanced around the vacant anteroom. Hearing a voice from one of the adjoining rooms, he drifted in that direction. The voice became clearer, and Jag smiled as he recognized the feminine tone. After peering inside, Jag chose to slip in and slide along the wall.

The room was full of children of all species and ages, enthralled by Jaina's story. Jag listened to the tale of Jacen and Jaina, along with their friends Lowie and Tenel Ka, fixing a TIE fighter at the Jedi Praxeum and the ensuing mayhem. Jaina finished and then asked the children to tell her the moral of the story. She patiently listened to each child in turn as they added their input.

Jag watched as she leaned over and pulled one of the more timid children, a blonde-haired human girl, not more than four years old, into her lap. Until that moment he had only seen his wife as a warrior and pilot like he was, all business. Something in the way she engulfed the child in her arms struck him as heartwarming; it stopped his breath for a moment. He snapped out of his reverie as a voice interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

"Kind of a bold move on your part, Fel."

Jag kept his eyes on Jaina as he answered the Jedi Master. "I don't think any Rogues are hanging out in orphanages."

Kyp chuckled. "If they were still here on Naboo, I would have challenged you on that. They are all still children. Aren't you going with the Solo clan out to the ruins of the Lake Resort? Couldn't wait until then?"

Jag was silent, his attention on Jaina.

Kyp nudged him playfully with an elbow. "Did you hear me, Jag?"

"Hmmmm?"

Kyp cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Can't get enough of her?"

"Not today."

Kyp sensed some underlying emotions boil off with the confession, forcing their way past the younger man's usually calm demeanor, but he did not press the matter. Instead, he tried to lighten his mood. "I, for one, will enjoy the chance to heal up after the pummeling she's been giving me every day."

Jag tore his gaze away from Jaina to grin proudly at Kyp. "She has been training hard since getting here. I guess it's beginning to pay off."

Kyp nodded. "She gets more powerful every day. She beats me half the time sparring now, and can take Corran and Jacen more times than naught."

"So why doesn't she look as sore as you appear?" Jag tipped his head at Kyp's shoulder, which the Jedi was unconsciously rubbing as they talked.

Kyp dropped his hand to his side. "Jaina has not only worked on her fighting skills, she had doggedly pursued improving other aspects of her Force control, including healing trances. She seems to have mastered the ability. She _practices_," Kyp held his fingers up to form quotes around the word, "every day after we spar. I, on the other hand, eagerly stand guard and fret over whether or not I am the right man for the job of guiding Jaina on her path of discovery. I fear she is becoming too powerful too fast. At this rate, she will be a Master in no time."

Jag's expression mirrored the serious tone the conversation had taken. "You worry about her not being able to deal with this newfound power and that you'll miss the signs of her turning back down the wrong path."

Kyp nodded.

As Jag spoke, he turned back to watch Jaina set down the blonde-haired child. "Maybe just the fact that you worry about it is proof enough you are the man for the job. I mean, self-doubt is not usually mentioned in the same sentence as you."

Kyp, who had followed Jag's gaze, silently absorbed the colonel's words. Kyp pondered over the fact that despite all the reasons he should despise Jag, especially for being the one holding Jaina's heart, he truly liked and admired the man. Jaina deserved no less than what Jag was able to give her, most importantly his depth of wisdom for a man so young.

Jaina's eyes came up and caught the attention of both men, flashing them a half smile before turning her attention back to the orphans. Jag pushed away from the wall he had taken up residence against and faced Kyp.

"There's no doubt on Jaina's part, so maybe you should follow her lead. I know I can trust you to be there for her."

Something in Jag's words caught Kyp's attention. "Am I missing something, Fel?"

The expression on Jag's face was filled with sorrow for one fleeting second, and then he was back to his unreadable façade. "I wish I could say no, but it's Jaina's news to hear first. I'm off. Tell her I'll see her at the _Falcon_ in an hour."

* * *

The door creaked open, protesting its lack of use over the last forty years. Jaina peeked her head through. Despite the dust on everything and the decay evident on some of the furnishings, the room was straight from her memories of Padme. Jaina made her way from the veranda overlooking the lake into the room and spun slowly to absorb her surroundings. Jaina was glad she had left Jag with her father to tinker with a speeder boat they had found in the boathouse.

A flood of memories washed across Jaina, overwhelming her senses. The onslaught brought flashes of color to her eyes. The bedspread brightened to the deep blue hue it had once been. The stains and holes in the curtains disappeared to reveal a sheer white material flowing in the breeze. The wood of the furniture slowly returned to the polished stain of freshly-worked craftsmanship. Suddenly the room was alive as it had been all those years ago. A knock on the door caught her attention.

_"Milady.__ I came as soon as I could." _

Padme propped herself up on the bed, resting against a set of fluffy pillows. She pulled her knees up as she smoothed out the bedspread over them. "Come in, Obi-wan. I am sorry I can't get up to greet you properly, but I have not been myself lately."

Obi-wan entered the room and bowed politely. "I am sorry to hear that Senator. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Padme motioned to one of the chairs by the bed. "Please, just Padme. I resigned my seat in the Senate. Why don't you have a seat, and I will tell you why I asked you to come all this way to Naboo."

The Jedi strode over to the chair and settled into it, adjusting his robe as he did so. After she had his full attention, Padme began.

"Master Kenobi, I need to ask you two questions. You may or may not choose to answer them, but they need asking." Obi-wan leaned forward in anticipation, resting his elbow on his knee. Padme took a deep breath. "Is Chancellor Palpatine the Sith Lord the Council has feared is manipulating the Senate?"

Obi-wan leaned back with a start. "What brings you to that conclusion?"

The corner of Padme's mouth turned up ruefully. "I have my reasons, but you have answered my question without needing to."

"I would like to answer your question. We have had our suspicions, but the recent turn of events has made that fact evident."

"Thank you for your honesty, Master Kenobi. Hopefully, you can be as truthful in your next answer." Padme radiated nervous anticipation and dread as she rubbed her knee. She ventured to match his stare. "Is Anakin under the control of Chancellor Palpatine? Has he turned to the Dark Side?"

Obi-wan's features told the entire story, emanating his own personal demons that haunted his every waking moment. "Although my every hope would be it were not true, I am afraid it is."

Padme's face blanched with the acknowledgement of the awful truth. Her knuckles turned white as her fingers clutched the bedspread. Obi-wan leaned forward and grasped one of her hands. "I am sorry. I know you thought highly of him, Padme."

Padme's liquid brown eyes blinked back tears. "Then that creates a serious problem requiring your assistance. I fear there is no where else I can turn now."

Obi-wan's thoughts spun in a thousand directions. Confusion tainted his voice. "What is it, Milady?"

"Anakin is more than a friend, Obi-Wan. He is my husband."

The Jedi pulled his hand back like he had been bitten. "How can that be? He took an oath to the Jedi Order. You both knew that!" Obi-wan was out of his chair, pacing the room.

"Anakin needed something more than the Order could give him. He was so unstable after his mother's death. I seemed to help anchor him."

Obi-wan lashed out at Padme. "If the Order could not give him everything he needed, Anakin should have left. He made a vow and chose to honor it only as he saw fit. Anakin won't be the first or last Jedi to question his vows, but he should have made a choice. Don't you see his deception alone is a seed of the Dark Side?"

Padme defended her husband passionately. "How could you understand what he was going through or what I endured…"

To Padme's surprise, Obi-wan flew at her, so she was forced back against the pillow. "I understand more than you know. Anakin is not the only Jedi to wrestle with the question of whether to choose a life filled with love, or to follow the calling the Force has given us. It takes courage to choose one or the other, instead of hiding in some middle ground, not true to either."

Padme's wide-eyed orbs softened as she determined the hidden meaning behind his words. "I'm sorry Obi-wan. I spoke out of turn. Obviously you have endured the same struggles. I did not mean to belittle your choices. I fear neither of us were as strong as you. We succumbed to the calling of our hearts, but chose to deceive the people who trusted us. In the end, I fear I have failed everyone."

Obi-wan walked away and sunk into a heap at the foot of the bed, his back now to her. "I would have chosen love, but she could not deny her people, nor would she have been able to live with me giving up my duty to the Force."

"What was her name?"

"Keira. Her name was Keira."

"She must have loved you dearly to give you up to a mysterious Force she could never understand."

Obi-wan's head fell into his hands as memories overwhelmed his heart. "She was Force-sensitive like me. That's why she did understand."

Padme cringed at the pain in his voice. She pulled back the covers and swung her feet off the bed. Her intention was to make it the short distance to his side and comfort him. Her legs, not having supported weight in more than a day, failed her, and Padme ended on the floor in a pile of robes. Obi-wan came to her side instantly. His voice had softened as he helped pull Padme to her feet.

"I am sorry for my harsh words. The memories can be overwhelming at times. I did not mean to add to your burden." He put a hand around Padme's waist to steady her, when he met the bulge of two unborn children expanding her slender form. "Forgive me Padme. Now I see the marriage was not the problem."

The touch of a hand at her waist and another at her shoulder were based in reality. The fading of the colors signaled the end of the vision. Jaina leaned against the support offered in the touch.

"Did Dad finally scare you off with some lecture about treating his little girl right?"

"Your father only cleaned his blaster the whole time." Jag could feel Jaina giggle against him. "No, we got along fine. I wanted to give you time to explore on your own without treading all over your memories."

Jaina spun in his arms so she was peering up at him through her thick lashes. "That was sweet."

"However, I couldn't stand to stay away any longer." Jag glanced around the room, hearing the voices of Jacen and Leia nearby. "Can we go somewhere private?"

Jaina grabbed his hand as she put a finger over her lips. The couple slipped out the door to the veranda. Jaina led Jag over to a flight of stairs. At the bottom, a path into the woods beckoned to be explored. The couple wandered along the path as it meandered next to the river, which emptied into the lake.

Jaina noted Jag's solemn demeanor and mused over the reason. She was glad he asked for some private time because she needed to talk. Jaina did not want to needlessly concern her husband, but she had decided that her concerns had grown enough over the last week to deserve sharing. Although the fleet physician had found nothing of note in her puncture wound inflicted by Nom Anor, Jaina had a distinct suspicion that something was amiss.

There was nothing Jaina could pin it to definitively, but everyday she sensed a subtle change here or there in her body. She probably would not even noticed, chalking it up to the usual aches and pains from training, except she had been making a concerted effort to practice her healing trances. Each time she came out of the trance, the feelings were gone, but would return shortly thereafter, even when all she did was eat a meal and go to bed. Jaina had meditated and scanned her body in the Force to no avail.

She had even returned to the fleet physician, who tried to allay her fears, assuring her nothing appeared wrong. The initial blood tests had all been normal. All Jaina could do now was wait for word from Cilghal. For Jaina, it may have been a specter with no merit, but perhaps the unknown would be more bearable with Jag to share the burden. She had promised him to not keep secrets, and she intended to honor that promise.

The path ended, opening into a field of tall grass bordered by vast waterfalls in every direction, save one. The sound of the crashing water had been like a white noise all along the wooded path, but here it controlled the air.

Jag took the lead, and Jaina allowed him to guide her through the field, her hand brushing along the top of the grass. He stopped at a large boulder and sunk down to the ground. Jaina lowered herself down into the grass as well, so she ended up with her head in Jag's lap, facing up to the sky.

Jag smiled down at Jaina as he brushed the hair off her brow tenderly. The sun was low on the horizon, forcing Jaina to lower her lids in order to shield against the blinding rays. The warmth of the sun on her face, combined with the rhythm of the waterfalls, lulled her into a moment of pure bliss, highlighted by the fact she was sharing it with her husband. The war seemed like just a bad nightmare here in the comfort of Jag's presence.

Jaina kept her eyes closed as she spoke. "I think our lives have been about as close to normal as I can imagine over these last two weeks. Right now is so perfect, I have even forgotten to be upset about losing Lowie and Tesar to the Naboo Defense Force today."

Jag was silent, absorbed in soaking in the beauty of her face, captivated by the movement of her lips. Jaina reached up and thumped him on the chin lightly with a finger, opening one eye to look at him. "Don't you think these last two weeks have been wonderful?"

Jag nodded. "Mmm-huh."

She rolled up and spun in the grass so she was facing Jag cross-legged. Something about his reply startled Jaina out of her reverie. "What is it, Jag?"

"We need to talk. I have something to tell you."

"Okay, I have something to tell you, too."

Jag's eyes lowered to her hand as he picked it up, cupping it between both his hands. Jaina's eyes never left his face, waiting for him to bring his green-eyed gaze back up. Her heart pounded in her chest drowning out the humming of the waterfalls.

"It has been as perfect as I can imagine." He forced a smile, but the sparkle in his eyes was not for joy, rather the highlights of forming tears. "A message came from Csillia today."

"Is something wrong with your family?"

He forced a smile at her concern. "They are all fine." His smile faded. "No, this message contained orders for Vanguard Squadron." He paused, but Jaina already knew what he was going to say. "We've been recalled home."

The weight of the words sucked the remaining air out of Jaina's lungs, making it hard for her to breath. This was an eventuality they had discussed, but she never imagined it becoming a reality. Jaina could only choke out one word. "When?"

Jag's eyes turned down. "Tomorrow."

Jaina yanked her hand away as she leapt to her feet. She ran away as fast as her legs would carry her, running from the awful truth. Jag's arms were around her suddenly and together they stumbled to their knees. Jaina could not see beyond the tears flooding her eyes as she flailed her arms, crying out, "Nooooo!"

Jag wrestled her arms under control, pinning them in an embrace. He fell to the grass, taking Jaina into his lap, where she clutched his shirt and buried her face in his chest. Jag rocked her and whispered soothing words into her hair as she released the onslaught of pain welling up from deep within. The sobs subsided, giving away to sniffles and finally Jaina slumped in Jag's arms, the only sign of life her fingers clutching his shirt.

Jag could not find the words to make her feel better. They just did not exist. Jaina stirred and picked her head up. Paths of tears stained her cheeks red and white, and her eyes were puffy.

"I'm sorry. This must be as terrible for you as it is for me."

Jag brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "I may not express it with the same flare as you, but yes, I believe so."

"Do you know why?"

"Why we are being recalled?"

Jaina nodded.

"My guess is that these pilots have been here for so long, it was decided to bring them home. I have no way of knowing the truth until I get there." Jag gripped Jaina's chin, locking her eyes in his stare. "I will come back as soon as possible. If they won't send me back, I will resign. I won't leave you here alone. I promise."

Jaina wrapped her arms around Jag's neck. "I know. I'll miss you desperately, but I'll eagerly await your return."

Jag pushed her away and held her at arm's length. "Jaina, it may not be quick. If I have to resign, I will have to denounce my oath of loyalty to the Chiss. It is a complicated process. I owe the Chiss the respect to do that properly. Does that make sense?"

Jaina nodded, biting back more tears. She suddenly recognized the enormous sacrifice he might have to make on her behalf. Jag folded her back in his arms, unable to bear the sight of her tears. Jaina's arms clutched him fiercely, and the couple stayed locked in the embrace.

A voice broke the silence. "There you two are. We're ready to get going."

Jag looked up to see Jaina's father standing at the entrance of the path. When Han saw the bleak expression of the younger man, still clutching his daughter, he suddenly felt like an unwanted guest.

Jaina separated herself from Jag, wiping away the tears from her face, before facing her father. "We'll be right there, Dad." She somehow forced a smile.

Even so, her father frowned before leaving the couple to their privacy once again. Jaina climbed to her feet and took a deep breath to calm her rapid-firing emotions. Jag rose as well, grasping his wife's hand as he did.

"Was there something you had to tell me before we head back?"

Jaina thought about her unconfirmed fears, and all of a sudden, they felt inconsequential. It would be unfair to unload them on Jag, causing him to worry senselessly, or even worse, do something he would regret later. Jaina shook her head.

"It doesn't seem that important anymore."

* * *

Jag gazed down on the sleeping form of his wife and the empty space he had occupied until moments before and heaved a sigh. Every part of him ached to touch her one more time, but he knew if she woke, he would never have the strength to deal with the sadness in her eyes. So he chose instead to hold onto the memories of their passionate evening where they had crammed a lifetime's worth of loving into the span of one night.

Jag recalled laying with Jaina cupped in his body until she had finally succumbed to the exhaustion she had tried to hold at bay, desperate to spend every last moment with Jag awake. He watched the rise and fall of her breathing, so peaceful in its rhythm as he kneeled down by the bunk, which never seemed as small as it should have with two people in it. Jag reached out with his hand, but stopped it an inch from her face, holding it there before balling his fingers into a fist. He withdrew his hand and rose quickly.

With the speed of a driven man, Jag raced to the door of her quarters and sped down the halls of the _Ralroost_ once free of the room, heading for his last stop before beginning the journey to Csillia. It took a minute to get to the medward. Jag strode down the empty halls, quiet due to the morning hour, until he reached his brother's room.

Jag activated the door and stepped inside. The noise of the closing door roused Rane out of his sleep. He propped up on his elbows, blinking sleepily. Rane stretched over and turned on a small light by the bed. His voice cracked with sleep as he spoke.

"Hey, Jag. You out of here?"

Jag walked over to the bed and pulled up a seat. "I plan on running a few checks on the ship before I head out, but yes, shortly."

Rane ran one hand over his face as he slid up to a sitting position, glancing at the wall chrono. "It's only 0400."

"I couldn't sleep."

Rane studied his brother's face; the usually unreadable features had a gloomy edge. "Are you okay?"

Jag sighed. "No. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to keep an eye out for Jaina."

Rane chuckled. "I don't think she needs protection from me, big brother. She could whip me up one side and down the other before you could say Yuuzhan Vong." When Jag's expression did not lighten, Rane grew serious. "This means a lot to you?"

Jag's green eyes locked onto his brother's brown eyes.

Rane tipped his head. "I'll look in on her when I can. I may get out today if I pass my last dexterity test, and then I will be shipping back to Mon Cal to meet up with the Spikes."

"I can only ask that you do what you can. Twin Suns will be shipping back to Mon Cal in the next couple of weeks with all the other squadrons when the Naboo Defense Force is functional."

"I am sure she will be fine, Jag."

Jag managed a weak smile. "Thank you. I hope you get back in the cockpit soon. Keep safe. I'll give your love to Mom and Briaun."

Rane laughed. "Have some of Mom's rhyshcate for me."

"I will."

Jag rose to leave when Rane asked, "Jag, is it terrifying to love someone that much?"

"Worse than flying into a squad of skips with your shields stripped."

"I hope I find that someday."

Jag grinned. "Maybe you already have."

Rane twisted his mouth; his eyes appeared reflective. "Tahiri, you mean?"

Jag nodded.

"I think I could easily fall in love with her; she's a special person – kind and warm. I am afraid, though, I'll never compare to Anakin, so I fight it every step of the way. If he's half the person Jaina is, I don't have a snowflakes chance in the desert of living up to his memory."

Jag put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's not about competing, it's about finding your own place in her heart. His memory will always be there, but their relationship is dead and gone."

Rane smiled wistfully. "The problem is, I don't think there is room left in Tahiri's heart for anyone else. I think Anakin took most of it with him when he died on Mrkyr. Now all that is left may be an aching shell."

Jag did not know what else to say. His experience in the romance department hardly deemed him a worthy counselor. Jag wished his mother where still here; she would have known what to say. At a loss for words, he squeezed Rane on the shoulder before removing his hand.

"Clear skies, brother."

"You, too, Jag."

* * *

End of Chapter 21  
TKL/zr/h94 


	22. Gut Feelings

**CHAPTER 22** **– Gut Feelings**

Luke and Mara sat comfortably next to each other, so close their legs were touching, going over some rebuilding plans for the City of Theed. The major point of contention was where specifically the Jedi Council headquarters would be located. On one occasion, when the argument got too heated and neither could agree to the other's pointed arguments, Mara gently ran her finger down the length of her husband's thigh.

Luke glanced up from the plan he was gesturing to and his face softened at the vision of Mara's green eyes dancing seductively amidst a sea of red-gold hair. No words were spoken; Luke simply leaned into the siren call of his wife's beautiful face. She met him halfway. Their lips joined in a tender kiss, still a momentous event in Luke's mind after all these years.

Before they could truly enjoy the moment, Mara backed away, and both Jedi turned to the door of the tent they used as a temporary base of operation in the refugee camp on the outskirts of the destroyed city. A heartbeat later, Kyp Durron stormed through the opening, his green eyes ablaze. Luke was not sure the last time he had seen the silver-maned Jedi Master that angry, but Mara could recall in great detail a recent encounter where Kyp had harbored such intense emotions.

Kyp dispensed with the formalities as he stared Luke down. "I need to talk to you."

Luke projected his usual confident but collected air. His face gave no indication that he registered Kyp's raging emotions or that he took offense to the interruption. Luke gestured with an open palm to a vacant seat at the table. "Have a seat Kyp."

Kyp bypassed the seat, pacing past the table. Luke and Mara followed his predatory stroll until he came to a halt and spun back to address Luke. "Zekk came to Jaina yesterday and asked to transfer into Twin Suns now that Lowie and Tesar are leaving to join the Naboo Defense Force."

Unable to comprehend the reason this would upset Kyp, Luke furrowed his brow in confusion. "Jaina wants to replace them with Jedi. I assume Zekk is simply responding to the call for applicants."

"He can't fly with Twin Suns. You can't allow it."

"I think that is Jaina's call. I would hate to have to replace him in Blackmoon, but she has been given free rein when it comes to acquiring new recruits."

Kyp walked to the table and leaned his weight on his hands so he was towering over the couple as if to emphasize a point. "I don't trust him."

Luke hid the shock at the proclamation behind his Jedi mask. What surprised Luke more was that he registered no shock from his wife. He decided to pursue the issue carefully. "Is there a specific reason you don't trust Zekk?"

Kyp eyed Mara for a second. Truth be told he had no solid proof - a strange suspicion on Bimmisaari, a fleeting hint of darkness on the _Jade Shadow_, and several other odd instances that suggested Zekk was far from safe as far as Jaina was concerned. He knew better than to come forward with uncorroborated accusations against a Jedi to Master Skywalker, so he stifled his reply.

"No."

"Well, I don't see any reason I can interfere."

Mara broke in. "I don't trust him either."

The startled appearance to Luke's features as he faced his wife was impossible to hide. "Do you have specific reasons for your suspicions?"

Mara's face was drawn as she tried to find the words to express the suspicions, which had burned like an ember in her gut over the last couple of weeks. "Like Kyp, I have been witness to several occasions where Zekk has forced me to question his motives. I think Kyp, like myself, has been reticent to come forward without anything more than hints and innuendos."

Luke looked from Mara to Kyp and back. "But if you combine both your gut feelings, we may be onto something."

Mara raised an eyebrow to Luke. "You hit it on the nose, Farmboy."

Luke faced Kyp. "I assume you want me to talk to Jaina."

Kyp nodded.

Luke frowned. "I suspect I'll be the recipient of Jaina's wrath for doing this, but I'll make sure Zekk stays put in Blackmoon where I can keep an eye on him myself. I assume neither of you are going to enlighten me further at this time."

Both Kyp and Mara matched his blue-eyed gaze in turn, neither offered any more than they had said. Luke huffed. "Very well, but if you turn up anything solid I want to hear about it immediately."

* * *

Cheers erupted from the revelers surrounding the members of the newly christened Blade Squadron. Jaina looked up from the datapad she was studying to see what all the commotion was about. She smiled, not because she was happy, but because her friend, Lowbacca, was finally achieving the recognition he deserved as a pilot, now that he was charged with leading Blade Squadron for the Naboo Defense Force. 

Jaina turned her attention to Drue and Kyp, who sat at the same table with her, immersed in a quiet conversation. Jaina was glad Kyp was spending time with the attractive pilot, but she never quite got the impression he was truly happy in the relationship, more like he was comfortable with it.

"Why don't you two go over and join them?"

Drue's eyes lit up with the suggestion, obviously hoping Kyp would take his friend's advice, afraid to suggest it on her own. Kyp did not appear as eager to heed Jaina's suggestion.

"Sure, if you'll come, too."

Jaina held up her datapad. "I've got plenty to keep me busy here. Go on, I'll be fine."

Kyp spoke to Drue. "Will you give us a minute? I'll be right over."

Drue obliged him, probably eager to be free of Jaina's dull company. Kyp leaned over in his seat so he was closer to Jaina and lowered his voice. "Come on, Jaina. It's been a couple of days since Jag left. You deserve a little fun."

Jaina placed a hand on Kyp's knee. "I know you want to help, but it just doesn't feel right. Can you understand? That doesn't mean you and Drue have to suffer right along with me."

Kyp slid back his chair. "I'll leave you, but I wish you'd reconsider."

Jaina shooed him away with a flip of her hand. Kyp rose and pushed his chair in before departing for the crowd of partiers. Jaina watched him go, and when he was far enough away, she flipped over to a message on her datapad from Master Cilghal.

RE: LT COL JAINA SOLO MEDICAL TESTS

BIOPSY LEFT NECK WOUND SITE: NO APPARENT ABNORMALITIES

BLOOD TESTS: NO APPARENT ABNORMALITIES

IF YOU HAVE ANY FURTHER QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS, PLEASE FOLLOW-UP ON YOUR RETURN TO MON CALAMARI.

It was the fourth time Jaina had read it. She should have been relieved but somehow the message did not ring true. Jaina still sensed little bits of wrongness everyday, and everyday she would drop into a healing trance after sparring with Kyp, or whoever else was available, on the pretense of practicing on her various bumps and bruises. She always came out of the healing trance feeling whole again, but by the next day another series of woes would surface.

A knot in her gut was waiting for the hammer to fall and smash her reality into a thousand pieces. To make matters worse, Jag was not there to share any of this with, and Jaina had no idea when he would return. So she was determined to focus all her resolve on staying ahead of this unseen enemy, ahead of the Vong, and ahead of whatever else would threaten her new happiness. Nothing would take that away from her now.

* * *

Zekk hugged a wall at the edge of the party for the new Jedi Squadron, keeping to himself and only sparing an occasional glance around the room. His attention was on a table across the room, surrounded by Jaina, Kyp and a blonde woman, who had been seen frequently with the Jedi Master recently. Zekk chose not to intrude on the gathering while Kyp remained, but now, as Zekk looked on, first the blonde pilot and shortly thereafter the silver-maned Jedi departed, leaving Jaina alone. 

Zekk observed the serious nature of Jaina's face as she studied the datapad in her hand. Zekk had not failed to notice the absence of Colonel Jagged Fel over the last week. Vanguard Squadron had shipped out suddenly, and as best as Zekk could determine, they were on their way back to Csillia.

Based on Zekk's observations of Jaina, her sullen mood confirmed his suspicions that the Chiss Squadron commander had gotten his fill and returned to where he belonged. Or better yet, his obligations to his people outweighed his obligations to Jaina, and now, she knew where she stood in the scheme of things. Jagged Fel was just the type to put duty before all else, even vows of love. Besides being sullen, Jaina possessed a fierce drive in everything she did, like a woman fighting back demons threatening to devour her. To Zekk, who had known Jaina for a long time, this meant only one thing. Jaina was heartbroken, choosing to loose herself in her work in order to banish all memories of her failed relationship.

Perhaps now she would see him in a different light, a fellow Jedi able to understand her needs, her desires – a kindred spirit. Zekk had carefully chosen select moments to reintroduce himself into her life without imposing too quickly. Now all he had to do was wait for a sign. Seeing her sitting there alone, Zekk could not pass up the opportunity presented to him. He pushed away from the wall and made his way through the clusters of partiers to her table.

"Hey, Jaina."

She dropped her datapad face down quickly into her lap, glancing over her shoulder at the speaker as she did. Jaina smiled. "Hello, Zekk."

Zekk pointed at the chair next to her. "Do you mind a little company?"

"No, be my guest."

Zekk pulled out the chair, turning it to face her as he took the seat. "You look too serious for a party."

"I know. I really don't feel like being here, but if I didn't come Kyp would have not come down from the _Ralroost_." She shrugged her shoulders. "So, here I am."

"Any reason in particular you seem so serious?"

"Just trying to go over the candidates for the new slots in Twin Suns."

Zekk looked down at his hands folded in his lap. "Oh."

Jaina reached over and touched his hands. "I know you offered, and I appreciate it Zekk. It just wasn't in the cards."

Zekk brought his eyes up to meet her face, which held a sincere smile of apology. He moved a hand to cover hers. It was not hard to figure out Kyp had put his foot down about letting Zekk join the squadron, even though Luke was the one who delivered the mandate. Zekk refused to let his anger over that fact surface in front of Jaina. It could only hurt his standing with her.

"I understand."

Jaina's smile grew bigger as she dropped her shoulders in relief. "Thanks, Zekk."

Despite his desire to stay all night, Zekk decided to not overstay his welcome and leave on a good note. "Well, I'll leave you to your work them."

Zekk rose. "Do you need a drink or something to eat?"

"No, I am fine. Thanks anyway."

Zekk turned to go when Jaina's voice stopped him. "Hey Zekk."

"Yes."

"Thanks for helping out at the orphanage the other day when we did the inoculation drive." Jaina's face lit up with a genuine twinkle in her eye, the first he had seen from her in a week.

Zekk smiled. "No problem."

Zekk pivoted on his heel. As he strode away, he determined the last five minutes were an undisputed success.

* * *

Jaina picked her datapad back up after Zekk left and retrieved the files on the pilot candidates. Jaina had hoped for two Jedi to replace Lowie and Tesar, but it appeared most of the Jedi were choosing to stay on Naboo with the new squadrons. 

Jaina was of the opinion she was going to have to settle for just the one Jedi she had accepted today and take on a second pilot without Force skills. It would require revising some of her current squadron tactics utilizing their Force skills. Before that could be done, she would have to find a suitable pilot from the list of candidates. Jaina was scrolling through the list when she felt a familiar presence approach the table. Without looking up she greeted her visitor.

"Hello, Corran. How are those ribs this evening?" Jaina raised her head to see the expression on Corran's face as he replied.

He was rubbing his ribs with his right hand as he recalled the beating he had received at Jaina's hands sparring earlier in the day. "Not good, Jaina."

Jaina turned to address Corran's wife who stood at his side. "Hello Mirax. I hope I didn't put your husband out of commission for too long."

Mirax chuckled. "It's nothing worse than he's received at my hands. You saved me the trouble."

Corran grimaced. "If I didn't know you two better, I would think you were cut from the same mold." He was glad when Jaina's eyes brightened a bit. Corran sympathized with the young woman, being separated from the man she loved. He had an idea of the strain she was under, trying to act as if all was right in her world, even when it was far from the truth.

"Jaina, I understand you are looking for two Jedi pilots to replace Lowie and Tesar."

Jaina nodded. "One now. Octa is taking the first slot, but I don't think I am going to find a second. I was just running through the list of non-Jedi candidates."

The surprise in Corran's voice mirrored the shocked look on his face. "Octa, really? I thought she and Kyp weren't on speaking terms."

"So did I. That's why I didn't consider her initially, but she came to me personally and asked for the position. I suppose she feels Kyp is a different person than he was a couple of years ago. I guess I am not the only one learning to forgive him."

"I'm afraid this war will change us all by its end, not necessarily all for the good like Kyp."

Jaina's eyes grew cold again at the thought. "I'm afraid you are right."

Mirax nudged Corran in the arm. He glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to Jaina. "The reason we stopped by was I thought I might present you with another possible candidate for the position in Twin Suns. He's a Jedi and flying is in his blood, like you."

Mirax added quickly. "From both parents."

Jaina's interest was piqued; she thought she had been given every eligible candidate's file. Corran waved a hand to an unseen person behind Jaina. She spun in her seat to see the potential pilot and reversed just as quickly to address Mirax and Corran.

"Valin?"

Valin walked to his mother's side. Mirax rested a hand on her son's shoulder; her eyes were both proud and sad. Corran answered. "Valin's just a bit younger than you were when you started with the Rogues. I've worked with him myself. I think he's more than ready."

Jaina stared into Corran's eyes and a heavy weight sunk on her shoulders. She had thought nothing about how it must have been for her parents to send her off at that age, but the look in the eyes of Valin's parents brought the truth home. Jaina truly understood at that moment how horrible it was to be a parent in times of war.

Now these people, who she had respected for as long as she could remember, had come to Jaina to help their son embark on what possibly could be a very short career. The burden to Jaina was almost unbearable, but the truth of the matter was Valin had every right, just like she had been given, to choose his path. Jaina was honored that Corran and Mirax trusted her with their son's life.

Valin held out a file to Jaina. She accepted it, taking the datachip out of its slot and inserted it into her datapad. The Horn family waited patiently for Jaina to study it. Her eyes never left the screen as she pointed to the chair beside her. "Sit Valin."

Valin lowered into the chair, remaining on the edge of the seat. Jaina assumed an air of authority as she glanced up to meet his stare. "Your father is right. Your performance indices are all better than average." He started to smile. "There is still room for improvement though."

Valin swallowed hard. "Yes."

Jaina looked up at Mirax for a moment, wondering how proud and terrible she must feel at the same time. She returned her focus to Valin as she spoke again. "You realize Twin Suns is the first one into the toughest situations and the last ones out. On top of that, the Vong are gunning for us every time. We are like the Slingball team everyone wants to beat because they rarely lose, but there is always that potential for even the best teams to fall.

"I had hoped to get a pilot with Force skills _and_ enough experience to lead a flight, but that would not be you right now. Would you be willing to work toward that end, gaining enough experience to eventually lead a flight of your own?"

Valin looked her straight in the eye, never flinching from the harsh truth of her words. "Yes, I would."

"Everything in your record looks good, but there's only one way to know if you'll hack it." Jaina pushed her seat away from the table. "Let's go sim Valin. Show me what you can do."

* * *

Jag walked through the stark hallways of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force headquarters and everything around him, which was once all he knew, felt for the first time so foreign. He had remembered the beauty of the glaciers and snowfields of Csillia, but had forgotten how terribly cold and unforgiving it could be too. None of its beauty held a candle to Jaina. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _my blood has thinned living on too many temperate worlds in the last two years._

Jag finally halted in front of a doorway he knew all too well and pulled himself up tall, forcing his muscles, aching from two days in a cockpit to obey his will. He stepped through the opening door into an anteroom and strode past the administrative assistant, seated at a desk, with only a nod. He stopped before the door to the interior office and waited. A few moments later, the door slid open and exposed the expansive office of General Soontir Fel.

His father's voice resonated from inside. "Come in, Colonel Fel."

Jag marched in, stood up square and snapped a formal bow. "Vanguard Squadron reporting as ordered, sir."

Soontir dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Welcome home, Jag. You look well. I trust your flight to Csillia was uneventful."

Jag remained ramrod stiff. "Yes, sir. Nothing unusual to report." Jag caught himself, just as he finished. A mere four weeks ago, he would have been peeling off a list of minor and insignificant deviations from the norm. Much about him had changed in that time. He quickly added, "I could provide a list of more specific…"

Soontir held his hand up to silence his son. "That will not be necessary."

Jag braced himself for what he had to say next and then got on with it. "I would like to be transferred back to the Alliance task force as soon as possible."

Soontir did not react outwardly, merely offered a curt reply. "Not possible at this time."

"Then I would like to tender my resignation."

"You would denounce your oath to the Chiss?"

Jag never hesitated. "If I must."

To Jag's surprise, even this did not faze his father. "I suspected you would, and I suppose you have a good reason, too. I'd like for you to hear me out first." Soontir came around the desk to one of the two seats near the front of the office. "Have a seat."

Jag complied, waiting silently.

"Jagged, I don't blame you for wanting to go back to Jaina. She's a special woman, and I wouldn't have dreamt of recalling you except an extraordinary opportunity has presented itself. You know the Chiss have been working on a cloaking device suitable for fighters."

Soontir finally had Jag's undivided attention, softened by the kind words about Jaina. "Yes."

"Well, they have succeeded, and we are prepared to establish a complete squadron of cloaked clawcraft to send back to the task force. Vanguards were chosen for the assignment. They specifically asked for you."

Jag's eyes widened. "This could be a tremendous asset to the fight."

Soontir grinned. "Yes, it could. I did not feel you would want to pass on this opportunity."

Jag's demeanor seemed to lighten. "You mean Vanguards would go back as soon as they're retrofitted."

"Not exactly." The light in Jag's eye vanished as quick as it arrived. "These clawcraft are brand new and experimental. Your squadron would have to train in them and work out the bugs before returning."

"How long?"

"Ten to twelve weeks."

Jag sat deep in thought. Soontir watched as his son weighed all the options. "We will do it in eight."

Soontir chuckled. "If you can convince the design team you are ready, Vanguards can return in eight weeks. I'm glad you chose to stick this one out, Jag."

Jag rose with his father. "Where do I report?" I will get started immediately."

Soontir shook his head. "Not today, Son. I am ordering you to go home and spend a day with your mother. You can start fresh tomorrow."

Jag started to protest, then thought better of it. Time with his mother would become a precious commodity in the future. "Alright."

"That's it then, not even a fight. You disappoint me Jag."

"I am sorry."

Soontir regretted the words the second he said them, because it was farthest from the truth. He put a hand on Jag's shoulder. "No, you don't. It is a sign of a real man to let some battles go. So tell me, how's your brother holding up?"

Jag's shoulders stiffened under his father's grip, and the older man pulled away his hand. "Rane crashed his ship at Bimmisaari."

Soontir's face blanched, the fear of losing another child looming before his eyes. "Is he alright?"

"He is now. An ion cannon hit his ship. Jaina cut him out of the cockpit before his ship exploded from the fire. She made his heart start beating again; she saved his life." Jag decided to omit the rest of the sordid details about Nom Anor for now.

Soontir's good eye expressed the concern that tinged his voice. "And his neural functions, were they affected by the blast?"

Jag nodded. "He underwent two weeks of neural therapy on the _'Roost_. He was looking forward to being discharged the day I left."

A sigh escaped his father's lips. "I'm glad it turned out well." He left out the rest of his thought. _I am glad I didn't lose another child._ "Please tell Jaina thank you from the bottom of my heart when you see her next."

Jag smiled wistfully. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

The walls of the long ago abandoned villas and townhomes stretched up creating a cool canyon shadowing the cobbled street. For some reason, this section of the city was unscathed by the orbital bombardment. Foot in front of foot, Jaina hiked up the lonely thoroughfare, listening to the echoes of the various modes of transportation that once had traveled this very path. 

It was her last day on Naboo, and Jaina had spent the afternoon wandering the unexplored parts of Theed City, hoping to find a certain place from her memories. Somewhere behind, Kyp shadowed her quietly, trying to stay out of the way. Jaina was thankful for the comforting touch of his presence.

Her thoughts drifted to Jag for a moment. He had been gone for two weeks, and there had been no word as of yet. Rane had shipped back to Mon Calamari in order to be with the Chiss fleet again. Jaina hoped she could connect with him once there, and he would be able to offer her some good news.

Jaina stopped in the middle of the road as it topped a rise, and her gaze slowly drifted to the right. The townhome looming before her was not as vivid and well kept as in her memories but she was sure this was the place all the same. Jaina reached for her comlink and dialed her mother's personal frequency.

Her mother's weary voice responded to the hail. "Yes, Jaina."

"Mom, I found it."

Leia's voice was brighter coming back. "I'll get Luke, and we'll meet you there."

Jaina put away the comlink and slowly made her way up the front steps. It took some wrangling in the Force, but she finally managed to pry open the front door. A hiss of stale air escaped to a long lost freedom. Jaina paused at the threshold and then stepped inside. Some part of her felt like it had come home.

Instead of exploring the downstairs, Jaina's feet carried her up the flight of stairs. At the top, she glanced in both directions, looking for something familiar. The second direction proved fruitful as she recognized a pair of double doors at the end of a hallway lined with tall windows. Sunlight flowing in cast strange forms of light on the floor. A line of waterfalls was visible outside.

Jaina reached the end of the hallway and pushed on the hinged double doors. She stepped into a large room and gasped as she recognized the place. Everything was a little duller than her memories, yet still the same. There was the bed, covered in the finest linens, and the ornate wood furniture along the walls. The curtains hung limp from their standards. Jaina walked over slowly and unlatched the window. It swung open allowing a breeze to filter in and tease the curtains back to life.

Jaina backed away until her legs met the bed. She reached back, dusting off the bedspread before sitting down. Waiting for her mother to arrive, she sat silently in the room for what could have been an eternity. A wave of exhaustion washed over Jaina. The days had been full of sparring and Force-training, wedged between patrols with Twin Suns in the mornings and aiding the refugees late into the evening.

Jaina slid her body along the bed until she was nestled on her side, her head resting on the pillow. It was not long before her eyes were succumbing to the fatigue, drifting shut slowly. Moments later, Jaina was fast asleep.

* * *

Syal held the cravat lettuce under the running water, scrubbing the leaves between her fingers. Behind her, Jag sat at the kitchen table breaking the already washed cravat leaves into bite-size pieces and transferring them to a serving bowl. Syal finished washing the last of the cravat, then brought them over to the table in a large bowl, sitting next to Jag. 

"So, how is the shake down of the new fighters going?"

Jag grinned as he reached across to her bowl to take some more leaves. "We are ahead of schedule. We will make the eight weeks Father agreed to."

Syal never looked up from her work as she remarked. "I figured as much or you would not have taken time to be here when Briaun arrives from the Academy. You probably could have gotten six weeks if you had pressed harder, but eight is what your father was shooting for." Syal spared a glance to see Jag's face harden for a second.

"I did not realize the length of time was negotiable."

Syal raised an eyebrow. "Yet you immediately demanded a shorter time frame than prescribed."

The look on his face reminded Syal of when she would catch Jag and Cherith in some misadventure inspired by the younger sister and for which Jag would always accept full blame. "Point taken."

"I suppose you have a good reason to want to get back to the fight."

"Yes, I suppose." Jag fought the blush that his mother's mischievous grin inspired.

"And a certain young squadron commander."

"That, too."

Syal nodded as she finished the last leaf and wiped her hands on her apron. "I was so upset about Rane last time I forgot to ask how Jaina is doing?"

"She's keeping me one my toes. We…" Jag caught himself; suddenly aware of how difficult it had to be for Jaina to keep their marriage a secret from those closest to her. It took all of his self-control to keep from blurting out the truth. "…are very happy."

Syal had studied her son in the moment he redirected his confession and noted the thousands of things her son wished to say but stifled with his immeasurable control. Syal pushed away her chair, grabbing the serving bowl full of prepared cravat leaves as she did. "I'll be right back."

Syal dropped the bowl on the counter as she exited the kitchen. Jag rose and went to the cupboard housing the drinking glasses. He took one out, intending to get a drink. Syal returned as Jag finished filling up the glass with purified water from a dispenser. She motioned with an open palm for Jag to return to his seat at the table. She took the seat next to Jag. He noted her other hand was closed tight around something. Syal noticed his attention on her hand before she spoke.

"I have something I wanted to give you."

His mother reached across with her free hand and pried away his hand holding the glass. She dropped a small object into his palm and pulled both hands away. Syal waited patiently as Jag studied her gift. One hand she rested on her heart, the other fell to her lap.

It was a ring made of orichale, a rare yellow metal of unknown origin, and fashioned into a narrow band with an intricate pattern of vines wrapping around it. Each vine ended at a gem, alternating in three distinct types – Emeraudes, a vibrant green stone, Amethyst power crystals, the same stone that powered Jaina's lightsaber, and Ice-jewels, a clear gem of immense value.

Jag recognized the ring from his mother's expansive personal collection. "This is the ring Chett gave your character Rubia in _Secret Horizons_."

Syal smiled as memories of a long ago era danced around in her head. "Yes, it is."

Jag shoved his hand back toward Syal. "I can't take this. It should be Briaun's."

Syal gripped his fingers and gently curled them around the ring. "Briaun has plenty of other pieces. Cherith asked for this ring years ago. I think she would have wanted you to have it in her stead." Syal fondly recalled Jag and Cherith, inseparable growing up less than a year apart in age. There was never a question that the two were closer than any of the other siblings, especially after the toll her death had taken on Jag.

Jag stared at his mother's hand curled around his own. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything; just put it to good use."

He met his mother's gaze, her blue-green eyes glistening with emotion. Somehow, she understood more than he was able to verbalize. Somehow she knew. "Thank you, I will."

* * *

Leia knew she was at the right place when she saw Kyp perched on the front stoop. He brought his gaze up to greet the Skywalker twins. Luke and Leia stopped before him, staring at the front of the home from Padmé's memories. 

"She's upstairs."

Luke addressed Kyp. "Did you go in?"

Kyp shook his head. "Didn't seem right."

He stepped aside to make way for the pair. Leia stepped past first, then Luke. A thought came to Kyp. "She's asleep." Luke turned back with a questioning look, to which Kyp responded. "I just didn't want you to scare her."

Luke dipped his head and continued through the threshold. Leia was waiting for him inside. He knew his sister meant to say something, but was holding her tongue. Luke suggested they proceed upstairs with an open palm. At the top, Leia turned to her brother, concern etched in her face.

"He seems a little too attuned to her."

Luke's Jedi mask did not reflect the same concern. "They are together constantly. It's to be expected."

Leia frowned. "There's something more to it. I can tell."

Luke put his hand on her shoulder. "I think you are reading into it. It's not unheard of for two Jedi to form strong bonds."

"Like you and Mara?"

"Yes."

"And the bond is formed out of what?"

"Point taken." Luke frowned as he considered her words. "I'll keep an eye on the situation."

Leia tipped her head. "Thank you."

Luke peered down the hall in the direction of Jaina's life force. His sister took the point. She paused at the ajar doors to peek inside. It was just as she had remembered from Jaina's vision. She ignored the sleeping form of her daughter on the bed, drawn to the open window.

Leia stopped right where she recalled her mother falling down, mortally wounded. Kneeling down, she ran her hand along the floor. The presence of Padmé was alive in the intricacies of the wood floor. Leia followed the grain with her delicate fingers, soaking the feeling in.

Luke came up behind his sister and was instantly overwhelmed by a memory in the Force. His sister grabbed his hand as he started to speak.

"Is this where she died?"

Leia nodded while squeezing his hand. She did not even shed any tears. The fact was Padmé was gone. Everything now was a gift. Luke, on the other hand, had not been fortunate enough to know their mother. The only time he had ever spent with Padmé was in her womb. He had been stripped from her arms at birth and whisked away to safety.

For Luke, this feeling was the closest he had come since that time. Leia straightened her legs and wrapped her arms around her brother. Together they were drenched in the essence of Padmé. There was an overabundance of love residing in the spot, the place of the final sacrifice for her children.

Leia was reminded of her own child and turned her attention to Jaina. She went to the bed, settling down next to her daughter. Leia noted the tired lines on her face, not even sleep spared her child from the tortures of the war anymore. Leia suspected the absence of Jag Fel was harder on her daughter than the young woman was letting on. Leia begged the Force to bring him back quickly, so Jaina could share some of her burden; he was the only person Jaina would hand it to.

Leia gently stroked Jaina's hair, sending a nudge through their connection, first learned while Jaina grew in her womb. As Jaina roused from her slumber, Leia mused over how Jaina was exactly who she portended to be at birth, the first one out, kicking and screaming the whole way, then later, the aggressive one at feedings, and finally the child with all the initiative at every turn.

Jacen had always participated in Jaina's schemes, tagging along trying to protect his sister from her own machinations. Now Jaina was part of the biggest scheme of her life. Leia prayed Jacen would be able to protect his sister from this selfless endeavor.

Jaina sat up, knuckling her eyes. She yawned, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, then glanced over at her uncle who was immersed in the Force by the window. She looked back to her mother and smiled, not wanting to break her uncle's moment with words. Jaina was briefly filled with joy, being able to provide this happiness to Luke and her mother before she left for Mon Calamari.

End of Chapter 22  
TKL/zr/h94


	23. On the Defensive

**CHAPTER 23** **– On the Defensive**

Jaina's feet hit solid ground for the first time in over twelve hours, after finally completing the trip back to Mon Calamari in the cramped quarters of her X-wing's cockpit. It was a welcome feeling following a restless night. Sleep had eluded Jaina most of the trip as it had ever since Jag left. Even when she did sleep now the comforting dreams of Padme never came, just strange nightmares.

Jaina had not been able to drop into a healing trance the day before, caught in the search for Padme's home, nor during the flight back, fearful of being caught unaware if immediate action was required. She felt utterly miserable from head to toe.

Glancing over at Kyp, she flashed him a weary smile. Past him Valin and Octa were lowering out of their ships. Jaina moaned inwardly, dreading the looming details that would need to be addressed to settle in two new pilots. Octa would be fine; Valin, Jaina was sure, would be somewhat overwhelmed by the whole experience. Kyp joined her as Tycho approached from across the hangar.

"Welcome back. I hope your trip was uneventful."

"Thankfully, nothing out of the ordinary. I do have two new pilots to get settled before we debrief."

Tycho waved her off with a flip of his wrist. "The debrief can wait until this afternoon. I'll take care of the lucky additions. It's the least I can do for Corran."

Jaina grinned thankfully. "I could really use the sleep."

Kyp interrupted. "Don't you want to get something to eat first? You didn't eat before we left."

Jaina knew she should have been hungry, but the thought of food was unappealing in her current state. What she really desired was a hot shower and time in the sack, preferably in a healing trance. "It'll keep until later."

Jaina waved Valin and Octa over as the other Twin Suns pilots secured their ships and wandered out of the hangar. The two Jedi strode over step for step. "Valin, Octa, this is Colonel Celchu. He'll get you assigned to your quarters. Twin Suns won't fly today. It's 0800 now. SOP, on days like this, is a standard field nap followed by a squadron meeting at 1400. We'll sim after that. You are welcome to come to the Jedi sparring session later in the evening. Now if you excuse me, I have some place to be." Jaina addressed Tycho. "I'll report back at 1330 for my debrief if that suits you?"

Tycho nodded his agreement. Jaina spun on her heel and paraded out of the hangar with Kyp at her side. Tycho motioned for Octa and Valin, who looked shell shocked, to follow him. He chuckled as he headed for the Starfighter Command headquarters. "Welcome to Twin Suns, where the fun never stops."

* * *

Jaina leaned forward in the shower, her hand supporting her weight as the heated water beat down on her tired, aching muscles. Jaina felt certain that something was amiss after missing one day's healing trance. She was exceptionally tired, she felt nauseous and every bit of her ached, down to the very core of her bones.

Jaina became one with the Force, allowing her mind to delve into her body's inner workings. She sensed her heart pumping blood to her lungs, where it picked up oxygen and then traveled on to various organs. Following the flow passing along her body, she probed each part in turn. Jaina felt a wrongness deep within her.

She allowed her mind to seek it out and found part of her body fighting a furious battle with this unseen enemy, recognizing it for what it was – an invader. This part of her recognized the nano-organisms in the Force and they were not supposed to be there, but all too familiar. They were completely Vong. The bioweapon should have been invisible in Jaina's Force perception, but in this place deep inside her, some part of Jaina saw the Force in a broader, uninhibited sense. Limitations on the Force perception were not defined. Here the Force was shining brighter, stronger and pure.

Jaina snapped out of her trance and fell back against the wall of the shower, her arms wrapped around her body. Her breath was ragged as she turned off the water, then stumbled out into the cooler air of the refresher. Water marked her path as she wiped beads haphazardly with a towel in her flight into the bedroom. Jaina dropped the towel as she rummaged through her pilot bag for clothes. Jaina did not remember dressing as she rushed out of the front door of her quarters, water from her half-dried body soaked her jumpsuit. She was halfway down the corridor when Kyp's voice startled Jaina out of her panic.

"Jaina, where are you going?"

Jaina pivoted to see a sleepy-eyed Kyp with his head sticking out the door. Her hand came up to her head as she floundered for some sense to the spinning thoughts, throwing up a wall to block him from her mind. "Go back to bed, Kyp. I am just going to see Cilghal. I have a terrible headache and won't be able to sleep."

Kyp sensed her consternation, but took it for nothing more than frustration at being kept from her much needed rest. He had allowed Jaina in the past the freedom to move around the nearby buildings without a shadow at her insistence, able to follow her movements through their bond.

"The medward and back, right?"

Jaina nodded before running off, never giving Kyp time to think about it further. She arrived at Cilghal's laboratory minutes later. Cilghal started as Jaina rushed through the door clutching her stomach, then turned to greet her new visitor in the slow efficient manner of her species.

"Jaina, what brings you here?" A closer inspection of Jaina brought a touch of concern to her voice. "Is something wrong?"

The answer was apparent in the blanched white of her skin and the tears welling in her eyes. Jaina was hunched over holding herself, not in pain but rather desperation. Cilghal guided her to the exam room, directly off the lab. As the healer situated Jaina on the exam table, the door shut. Cilghal placed her webbed hand on Jaina's forehead and sent soothing thoughts to the distraught young woman.

In all the years the Master had known Jaina, she could not recall the Solo child being this out of sorts. Her emotions were boiling over uncontrollably. After a quiet minute, Cilghal determined Jaina had recovered enough composure to converse. She removed her hand, blinking her large eyelids slowly as she did, and waited for the pretty brunette to gather her thoughts.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Jaina stammered as she spoke, her words barely a whisper. "I found them inside me."

"You found what Jaina?"

"The Yuuzhan Vong organisms, she showed me." The terror emanating from Jaina was so unlike the Solo girl who had stared death in the face many times.

"Jaina, who showed you?"

Jaina stared up at Cilghal out of fear-widened eyes. "My baby."

The Master Jedi had trouble disguising the surprise on her face as her oversized eyes shot wide open. Rather than question the troubled woman further, Cilghal stepped forward and rested her hands on either side of Jaina's torso. Jaina watched as Cilghal's eyes glazed over seeking guidance from the Force, using it as a tool to probe Jaina' body.

It took only seconds for Cilghal to find the tiny life nestled in Jaina's womb, blazing in the Force like a beacon in a stormy Mon Calamari sea. She removed her hands as she addressed Jaina matter of factly.

"You are pregnant."

Jaina's hand came to her mouth as the healer confirmed what she knew in her heart. After a second she pulled her hands away. "Is she okay?" Jaina didn't know why, but she just knew it was a girl.

Cilghal nodded. "The baby appears healthy and strong in the Force. I am more concerned about what else it is you felt because I don't sense anything."

Cilghal reached for a scanner as she listened. "Ever since Bimmisaari, I have felt out of sorts. The doctor on the _'Roost_ found nothing as you know. Obviously, you found nothing. I would go into a healing trance for an hour or so every day, and I would feel great after."

Jaina grinned sheepishly at the disbelieving stare of the Jedi healer. "I know, I finally learned to get into a healing trance on my own. Anyway, yesterday was the first time I didn't have a chance to heal. I felt terrible by the time we got to Mon Cal. When I tried to scan myself, I found the baby…fighting the Vong organisms."

Jaina's eyes popped open wide in discovery. "I can sense them in the Force. I mean, the baby senses them, but I can feel them through her. Do you know what this means?"

Cilghal was not convinced. With a firm hand she forced Jaina back on the exam table. "Lie down so I can examine you."

Jaina complied with the weight of Cilghal's hand pressing her down. Jaina wrestled with the emotions swarming her brain as the Mon Calamari native ran an assortment of scanners across her body. Beyond the initial shock, there was joy competing with an overwhelming fear. In one short moment her life had turned upside down.

Jaina suddenly felt utterly alone. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She spoke to herself more than Cilghal as the healer continued her exam. "He won't even know. I have no way to tell him."

Cilghal stopped and looked down at Jaina questioningly. Jaina's watery eyes met Cilghal's concerned stare. "Is it presumptuous to assume Colonel Fel is the father?"

Jaina nodded through her tears and then sat up, feeling the desire to explain. "Master Cilghal, this is a closely guarded secret but I feel as my doctor you should know. Jag and I are married, only Kyp and Wedge know. My family doesn't even have the slightest clue."

Jaina glanced away as she sniffled. "I don't know how this happened. I kept up on the birth control shots. I haven't missed one. It was so important something like this didn't happen."

Cilghal pulled a stool next to the exam table. "I think I have an idea about that. You definitely have minor underlying abnormalities throughout your body. If there is some organism attacking your systems, it could have easily thrown off your hormones, which require a sensitive balance in order for the birth control shots to work. I need to take some blood and do some more tests to be sure." She paused for a moment, studying Jaina for a second. "It could take a while. Why don't you get some rest in a healing trance while I do some work?"

Jaina started to protest, but then realized there was more than her own life involved now. Jaina complied, lying back down on the table. Moments later, with the aid of Cilghal, Jaina was free from the frantic workings of her mind.

* * *

Danni Quee strolled into Cilghal's lab wondering what urgent matter had required her presence on such short notice. The healer was huddled over a datastation, working the keys. She straightened as Danni approached.

"Thank you for your expediency, Danni. There is something I would like you to have a look at." Cilghal motioned with her large hand to the microholoimager as she rose.

Danni followed the Jedi Healer to the device and waited for her to bring up an image. The display showed a blood sample magnified so the blood cells each were the size of a fist hanging in the air before the two. Red and white blood cells were easily identified. Cilghal's face, reflecting the strange light of the holo, showed her apparent confusion.

"I don't understand, they were here when I called you."

"What were they?"

"I believe they are a Yuuzhan Vong nano-organism designed to attack the body of a Jedi and be undetectable in the Force." Cilghal's eyes rolled in thought. "Perhaps this is why I didn't see them the first time I checked the patient's sample a few weeks ago. They could be designed to self-destruct outside of the patient's body. We will have to observe the next blood sample more closely."

Danni had worked with all sorts of Yuuzhan Vong technology and was shocked to hear the revelation. To her dismay, the possibility was not beyond the realm of plausible. Danni knew most of the Jedi; her immediate focus was a growing concern that it was one of her friends afflicted. "Who is the blood from?"

Cilghal bent her head thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "I will need a moment." The healer strolled over to an exam room, disappearing inside. A minute later, the door opened and Cilghal summoned Danni over.

Danni could not disguise the shock falling across her face, when her eyes caught the tear stained face of Jaina Solo. Danni did not know Jaina as well as she knew Jacen, but she respected his twin for her tenacity in the war.

The young Jedi forced a smile as she spoke. "Hello, Danni." Jaina held out her arms as Cilghal prepared to draw more blood. "I'll trust Cilghal to fill you in on all the sordid details, but I must ask you to keep this to yourself."

Danni nodded, unable to find suitable words. Jaina sat quietly as her blood was drawn. When Cilghal finished she continued. "You can't even tell Jacen."

Danni was surprised to hear Jaina admit to a deception of her twin. She always imagined they were inseparable. She started to open her mouth to say something to that effect, and then thought better of it. She simply tipped her head in understanding; it was not her place to say otherwise.

Jaina turned to Cilghal. "Can we speak privately for a moment?"

Cilghal handed the vial to Danni. "If you wouldn't mind having a look by yourself, I'll be right out." Danni accepted the vial and exited the room. Cilghal faced Jaina who finally appeared to be gathering her wits about her; a sharp determination resonated around the Jedi Knight now.

"I realize why Danni needs to be involved but is there anyone else who needs to know before we go any further?"

Cilghal blinked slowly. "I don't foresee needing to involve anyone else, but that could change." She paused. "It is customary to report medical conditions affecting pilots to Starfighter Command."

"Would a pregnancy be included in that?"

Jaina anticipated Jaina's concerns. "Technically, only conditions that impair the ability to fly are required to be reported. Pregnancy alone, in the early stages, would not qualify." She walked right into Jaina's trap and recognized it the second she finished speaking.

Jaina heard the information she needed. "You said only conditions that impair the ability to fly are required to be reported. Right now my condition, in your words, was just an assortment of minor abnormalities. That alone should not affect my ability to fly either."

Cilghal's eyes roamed back and forth in thought. Technically, Jaina was right, but the illness combined with the pregnancy was an unknown combination. Her judgment suggested reporting her condition was the better option, but something in the Force told Cilghal holding off would be the wiser choice. Cilghal put her trust in the Force.

"You're pushing the limits of that rule." Jaina started to protest but Cilghal continued. "However, I will not report any of this until I know more about how the organism is affecting your body. I understand how important your position is in this war, but you have to recognize your time will run out sooner rather than later."

Jaina smiled gratefully as some of the tension left her shoulders. "Thank you."

"I am willing to make some concessions against my better judgment, but I have a few requirements. I want to see you everyday from now on. If I see any significant changes for the worse, I may rethink that plan."

Jaina nodded her acceptance, thankful for the temporary reprieve. "Do you need me any more?"

"No, you are free to go."

Jaina hopped down from the exam table. She actually felt refreshed and revitalized after her healing trance. Jaina decided to focus on the demands of the day to come as best she could. Time had become a precious commodity. Cilghal was right, there was a deadline on her goal now, but Jaina decided this war would be resolved one way or another before her child was brought into this universe.

Cilghal stopped Jaina before she reached the door. "Jaina, before this is all over, you may need someone to lean on. Maybe you should reconsider keeping this to yourself. There are so many people you could turn to – Kyp or your brother or your parents."

Jaina smiled. "Thank you, Cilghal, for your concern, but Jacen is busy doing important work with the battle melds, Mom and Dad are working on setting up the new government on Naboo and Kyp, well, I just wouldn't feel right telling him before Jag. I think my husband deserves to hear about this before anyone else. Jag will be back; he promised. Until then, I will be fine."

* * *

Valin Horn wiped the sweat off the back of his neck with a towel as he studied the flurry of lightsabers flying wildly between Jaina and Octa. Kyp had been summoned to a meeting of the Jedi Council, which was reconvening since most of the Council members had returned from Naboo, so Jaina had suggested the two new Jedi members of Twin Suns spar against her in a two-on-one match.

Valin reflected on his effort. He had stayed in the thick of it for some time, trading offensive stabs at his commander with Octa. Jaina had handled the pair of Jedi with an easy grace. She never seemed to work up a sweat, despite the match reaching well past thirty minutes. When she finally dispatched him, the move had been effortless. Valin had never seen it coming. Word among the Jedi was Jaina had become one of the premiere swordsman around, and he was inclined to agree.

Now, Octa pressed an attack against Jaina. Valin leaned forward in anticipation of one or the other grasping victory. Sometimes you could just tell a match was nearing its completion. At the moment, it appeared Octa would succeed. Octa threw a slashing blow, which Jaina should not have been able to block. To Valin's amazement, she never tried, but rather rolled away from the blow with a one-handed round off.

Once Jaina was upright again, she grinned at her befuddled opponent. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Octa believed she was up to the task and launched an immediate attack, thrusting straight in with her lightsaber. Jaina sidestepped, hooking her body around the lightsaber's path. Octa followed with a kick aimed at Jaina's mid-section. With inhuman speed, Jaina caught Octa's foot and with blazing force hurled Octa halfway across the room.

The female Jedi landed in a heap on the floor, the breath knocked out of her lungs. Jaina ran to Octa's side, followed by Valin. Jaina knelt down beside her fallen comrade. "Octa, are you alright? I'm so sorry."

Octa rolled over on her back, propping up on her elbows. She smiled half-heartedly. "I'm fine."

Jaina stood and held a hand out to Octa. "I guess I got carried away." Octa accepted the proffered hand, and Jaina tugged the woman to her feet. "Welcome to Twin Suns. If the Vong don't kill you, your squadron commander will."

Octa held out her hand, calling her lightsaber back to it. She grinned at Jaina. "You want to go again?"

Jaina laughed, admiring the other woman's spunk. "I think we are going to get along fine. Let's call it a day. We have the early patrol tomorrow."

Octa tipped her head. "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow." She eyed Valin. "You ready?"

Valin addressed Jaina. "I'll walk you back to your barracks, if that's alright?"

Jaina grinned. "I guess I am going down in the world. I go from a Master to an apprentice escorting me around. Kyp asked you to, right?"

Valin shrugged his shoulders. "Yes. After today, I have no doubts you could take care of yourself, but I suppose two is always better than one."

Jaina waved to Octa, who had decided to take her leave, then motioned with an open palm to the exit. "The company will be nice."

Despite the statement, Jaina walked in silence replaying the last part of the fight. She was so deep in thought; Jaina forgot Valin was next to her. After leaving the medward, the day had gone by in a blur, Jaina performing her duties on autopilot. To the outward eye, no one would have suspected the turmoil inside. During the sparring match, Jaina had found comfort in her communion with the Force. She felt alive and vibrant. All her concerns vanished until the kick leveled at her torso. The reality of the child growing within her and the ensuing responsibilities came rushing back. Some maternal instinct, Jaina never knew existed in her, reared its head, and her only goal was to protect that life.

Unfortunately, Octa was the unwitting victim in Jaina's personal awakening. At that moment Jaina realized the only thing that mattered was her child. Jaina would defeat this disease for the child. She would defeat the Vong so her child never had to live in fear. She would do all this alone until Jag kept his promise and returned to her. Nothing would stand in the way of achieving these goals. Her resolve was forged of durasteel.

A voice next to her broke Jaina's thoughts. "Lieutenant Colonel Solo, I wanted to thank you for accepting me in Twin Suns."

Jaina glanced over at the dark-haired young man, a handsome combination of his mother's beauty and father's dashing good looks. Jaina wondered what part of each parent the baby would have, maybe her brown hair and Jag's emerald green eyes. "You earned it."

Jaina stopped at the entrance to the commander's barracks and keyed in the code. Valin waited for Jaina to step through the door, before following. He was bolstered by the confidence in her words. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I know I still have a lot to learn in addition to being a pilot, like working toward becoming a Jedi Knight, like you and my father."

Jaina nodded. "Yes, we all do." She realized she was becoming as sage as her former masters.

"Well, I'd like to…um, I want to ask you…What I am trying to say is would you allow me to be your apprentice?"

Jaina pulled up short of her door. Valin stopped beside her, patiently waiting for a sign. "I don't know Valin. That is a big responsibility, in addition to leading Twin Suns and handling my Trickster duties."

The young man did a good job of concealing his disappointment, but it was still there in his eyes. "I understand; it was worth a try."

Jaina uncomfortably pointed at her door a few steps away. "Well, I'm here. Thank you for the company."

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning, Lieutenant Colonel Solo."

Jaina walked over to the door and fled into the darkness of her room. As the door slid shut, Jaina fell against it. The question was unexpected to say the least, and it had frightened her. It was difficult enough to know Corran and Mirax had entrusted their son to her as a squadron commander. The thought of being responsible for his Jedi training was even more daunting.

Jaina clutched her hand over her stomach. It was then Jaina realized that her fear was based in the looming responsibility of becoming a parent and being completely responsible for another life not her own. This baby would be utterly defenseless and would rely on Jaina for everything it needed to survive. Valin's question shed a harsh light on that truth. Today Jaina had swallowed a larger dose of reality than even she could have imagined possible.

She whispered, "Jag, please come back to me soon."

Jaina opened the door and ran back down the hall. She caught Valin at the front door to the barracks. "Valin, wait!"

The young man stopped and twisted around to acknowledge her. He waited for Jaina to get to him. He was surprised to see her actually breathless.

"It would require complete faith and dedication on your part. My role in this war is pivotal, and it puts me in danger everyday – more so than simply being a pilot or squadron commander."

It took Valin a second to catch on, and then, his eyes lit up. "I would expect that."

"And I won't agree to anything until I get approval from Luke and the Council." Valin opened his mouth to reply but Jaina added more. "And your parents."

The dark haired boy grinned, and his brown eyes danced just like his father's did at times. "I don't think that will be a problem. Mom was the one who planted the idea in the first place."

Jaina grinned back. "I always did like your mother. She really knows what she is talking about." Jaina held out her hand. "Pending approval, congratulations Valin on becoming my first apprentice."

Valin accepted her outstretched hand and shook it once hard. "Congratulations on getting your first apprentice."

* * *

A couple hand-in-hand approached Jaina on the way down the tunnel to the Oceanview Outcropping. Jaina smiled politely at the pair as they passed. Love radiated between the man and woman, and the corner of Jaina's mouth turned up slightly. She was thankful the sphere was empty when she entered. Unlike the night of her wedding, the sun bounced freely off the ocean's waves below and brightened the sky above.

Jaina plopped down on the bench and leaned back, one hand protectively settled on her abdomen. Jaina and Kyp had stopped at the building housing the Council, while he attended to some Jedi business. The Ackbar Gardens, which sat adjacent to the Council headquarters, beckoned to her as she sat in the lobby. She knew Kyp would be upset at her for leaving the building when she had agreed to wait, but she went anyway.

The solitude and tranquility of the Outcropping were a welcome change from the last four weeks on Mon Calamari. Since returning, the days and nights had run together into an endless stream of engagements and skirmishes laced between escort runs with refugee convoys. The weeks had flown by thankfully, making the separation from Jag somewhat bearable to this point. Jaina was not even sure how much time they would have had together if he had returned from Csillia already.

Today had actually been free of excitement. The quiet was almost unsettling, and the pace left too much time for Jaina to reflect on everything happening in her life. So far, she had held the nano-organisms in check, using the growing awareness of her child to detect and fight them. With the help of Cilghal, Jaina had become proficient at what they termed power trances, to heal the parts of her body that succumbed to the advances of the organisms. Amazingly, the baby was unaffected, and Jaina was determined to keep it that way.

Through it all, Jaina remained strong, beating back the emotions ballooned by the ravages of the hormone fluctuations common with pregnancy. That was until she entered the sphere. The emotions flooded into her like the sunlight, piercing every fiber of her being. One lone tear rolled down her cheek. It was all Jaina would allow.

A hand on her shoulder caused Jaina to jump. She wiped the tear away before looking up. "Oh. Hi, Zekk."

His expression was one of concern. "Are you okay?"

Jaina turned and gazed out the transparisteel skin. She had been able to fight her own battle with those feelings, but Zekk's question could surely break down her walls. "Tough couple of weeks."

Zekk came around to take a seat next to her. He grasped her hand. "I know what you mean. It's one battle after another these days." Jaina nodded as she bit back tears. Zekk sent her a reassuring touch in the Force, breaking away at the dam. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head side to side. The reassurance and comfort Zekk offered made her miss everything about Jag more. Suddenly the loneliness was too much, and tears fell unhindered. Jaina did not remember Zekk's arms engulfing her; it was all a mindless blur. The whole episode was distorted and fuzzy as she sobbed in his arms. That was until the baby became agitated in their bond.

The unsettling of her child was enough to bring Jaina to her senses. She pulled away from Zekk, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

Zekk smiled as he smoothed the hair away from her face. "That's what friends are for. I'll be here if you need me."

Jaina smiled kindly "I'm glad I didn't lose your friendship over my…" Jaina paused, her eyes turned down. She looked back up to meet his green eyes waiting patiently. "Well, you know. You mean so much to me. I value what we have. The thought of not being able to talk to you after all I have lost already was unbearable. Thanks for being there for me, Zekk." Uncomfortable with the show of emotion, she stood abruptly. "I better go. Kyp will have my head if I am not waiting in the lobby when he gets out of his meeting." Jaina jogged up the ramp, leaving behind a grinning Zekk.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jaina was not surprised to see Zekk at her door. He had stopped by frequently in the two weeks since their encounter at the Outcropping, and always when Kyp was tied up with the Council. It seemed perfectly normal since Council meetings required Luke's presence, meaning Blackmoon Squadron would be planetside with little to do as well.

Jaina welcomed Zekk inside, inviting him to take a seat in the living room. Initially, he claimed to be checking on her mental status after he saw her crying at the Outcropping, but now each visit consisted of a small talk about squadron tactics or Jedi business. Sometimes Valin was there, and Zekk helped Jaina guide the young man through various training exercises. She had welcomed the renewed friendship, never sensing anything other than the old bond they had developed as students on Yavin 4. Jaina was grateful for the company.

Zekk fell into a chair, his usual cheery self. "No Valin today?" His good humor was really for the chance to be alone with Jaina for once.

"I sent him away early." She smiled. "Actually, I was getting as bored as he was with the focusing techniques."

Jaina plopped onto the couch, mimicking Zekk's posture. He sat up, his face serious. "I worry about you." This was the first time in days he had broached the subject, but it was also the first time in days they had been alone.

Jaina yawned. "I'm fine. Everyone is stretched a little thin these days."

Zekk grabbed the hand she used to wave his concerns off. "Jaina, you don't have to put your brave face on for me anymore. I can see the sadness in your eyes when you think no one is looking. I could be there for you all the time, like at the Outcropping."

Jaina squeezed his hand. "Thanks. You've been a great friend these last couple of weeks…"

"I can be more if you let me."

Jaina, shocked by the perceived sudden change in Zekk's outlook, tried to pull her hand away unsuccessfully. "I thought you understood that was out of the question."

"I know Jag left you, Jaina. It's okay. I'm willing to wait until you are completely over him. I just want you to know I am here for you."

With a sharp tug, Jaina freed her hand, stunned Zekk knew about Jag. "I guess I have given you the wrong impression. I am sad, not because I was left, but because I can't wait until he returns. Nothing has changed, Zekk."

Zekk put the power of the Force behind his words. "Jag Fel will never stay with a Jedi. Face the facts Jaina. He's not coming back. I have asked around; Vanguard Squadron is not scheduled to return. He's an Imperial. He filled your head with lies, then used you to get what he could before going home the conquering hero. Don't you see you were just a notch in his belt?"

The intensity of his words overwhelmed Jaina for a moment like a fog descending on her brain. She had to fight hard to see past them, to see the truth. The light of Jag's love nestled in her womb guided her out of the darkness. Free from the cloak of his dark control, Jaina stood and headed for the door. "I think you should leave."

The male Jedi rose and blocked her path. Jaina tried to back away as she came within inches of him. Zekk clutched her arms, pinning them to her side. "The sooner you accept it, the sooner we can get on with our lives."

Jaina felt the dark urging strangling her focus again. She shook her head, blinking it away. "Zekk, stop playing with my mind! What's wrong with you?"

His fingers dug into her arm. It would have been simple to fight him off, but Jaina hesitated for two reasons; a desire to protect her baby and a need to help her old friend find his way back from this terrible turn. She harnessed the good of the Force and sent it to him.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about this?"

Zekk stopped for a moment, his face not revealing a turn one way or the other. She waited anxiously holding her breath. Before Jaina realized what was happening, there was a feeling of complete horror from her child. Zekk had burrowed through Jaina's shields and invaded her most intimate thoughts, finding her unborn child with his probe. Jaina sent him flying with a blast of the Force, leaving him in a heap on the floor.

Zekk rose to his feet, visibly enraged. "There is nothing to talk about. Jag left you and left behind a little present I see. I can take care of everything. I'll make all your problems go away. Now forget him and focus on me, on us."

The dark wall was descending on her thoughts again as he moved closer. Jaina backed away until the back of her knees hit the couch. "That's not going to happen."

Throwing Jaina down on the couch, Zekk started shouting. "Listen to me…" Jaina sensed someone at her door as Zekk's voice grew sharper with each uttered word. "..you will forget…" Jaina keyed the door code with the Force. "…about that arrogant Imperial…" Rane was in the doorway. Jaina sent a summons for help out in the Force to all the Jedi nearby. "…Force-blind fighter jock."

Everything happened so fast; Jaina was at a loss despite her Jedi training. Here was a person she thought was a friend, turning into an indescribable monster before her eyes, threatening Jaina and her child. Rane stepped across the room just as Zekk grabbed Jaina's arm again to shake her. "He's not…" He broke in mid-sentence as Rane gripped the Jedi by the shoulder.

"Get your hands off her."

As soon as Rane spoke a spike of Force lightning coursed from Zekk, hurling Rane across the room, where he crashed into the opposing wall. Rane fell to the floor still glowing with energy from the strike. Jaina broke past Zekk, heading for Rane, but was stopped by a strong hand. "Don't go to him."

Rane was pushing himself up along the wall. He snarled through the pain. "I said, get your hands off her."

Zekk threw another bolt at Rane. Jaina hesitated to interfere, fearful for her baby, but cursing her own lack of action at the same time. Jag's brother fell to the floor again as Jaina screamed, batting his arm away so purple lightning ripped along the wall leaving a horrible blackened scar. "Stop Zekk! Stop!"

The Jedi snarled at Rane, now fully under the power of the dark currents within him. "I don't know what I regret more; missing your brother on Bimm or not killing you."

All of Jaina's fear fled at the revelation, and she stepped between Zekk and Rane, wishing her lightsaber was not all the way in her bedroom behind a closed door, but knowing now Zekk had to be stopped. She backed toward Rane as she spoke.

"I won't let you do this, Zekk. You need help."

Zekk's fingers crackled. Jaina prayed there was enough of his twisted love for her to prevent him from striking but feared he just might, hoping to hurt the baby. Suddenly the door slid open and Tahiri rushed in, her lightsaber ablaze. Zekk hurled lightning at her immediately, but she deflected the bolts easily. Tahiri came to a halt between Zekk and Jaina, who was still shielding Rane with her body. The blonde stared down her former friend, now a new enemy.

"Zekk, I don't know what happened, but the emotions you are projecting are wrong."

Zekk's eyes burned with a dark fire, his whole aura was ablaze. He turned his head at an unseen enemy, then turned back, staring past Tahiri to address Jaina. "This isn't over. Someday, somehow, I will make you mine." With that Zekk fled the room.

* * *

Jag willed the time to move faster as he sat confined in the cramped quarters of the cockpit of his new clawcraft. The nav computer was counting down with less than a minute to go until the reversion to realspace, where Vanguards would have to make one last course adjustment before beginning their last leg to Mon Calamari. The route to and from Csillia was a simple three-leg trip dictated by the composition of space between the origin and destination.

Jag was pleased with the performance of the new fighters to date. Even with the accelerated shake down period, very few glitches had been identified. It was a credit to the Chiss engineers and support crew that the newly designed clawcraft were able to depart Csillia in the eight-week time frame his father had agreed to. For a while, Jag had worried the ambitious schedule would overwhelm his pilots, and he had struggled with his desire to return to Jaina versus the well being of his men. During the eight weeks it had become apparent the members of Vanguard Squadron were equal to the task. The privilege of being included in the process was more that sufficient to bolster morale to new heights.

The timer beeped the last three seconds, bringing Jag's thoughts back into focus as the lines of hyperspace closed up to the points of individual stars. A quick check of the tactical display revealed all twelve clawcraft back in formation, fronted by the Chiss shuttle, returning with the new ships for specialized maintenance and support.

Jag keyed his comm as he followed the shuttle in its turn to the new heading. "This is Vanguard Lead. Any anomalies to report?"

Jag listened patiently as one by one the squadron reported in, most with nothing to note of import, a few listed minor unremarkable abnormalities. Satisfied the squadron could proceed on their last leg of the journey, he directed the squadron. "Prepare to make the last jump for Mon Cal. Input standard coordinates. Verify now."

Jag pressed a button to transmit coordinates to the rest of the ships. Twelve comm clicks responded. "Jump on my mark, three, two, one, mark."

As was standard procedure, the squadron jumped following the shuttle. Jag, as Lead, would enter hyperspace as soon as he was sure all members of Vanguard Squadron had made the jump. Jag watched as the balance of his squadron disappeared in a distortion of stars. He reached for the controls when a distinct impulse compelled him to halt his actions.

A heavy weight on his psyche dulled his senses momentarily. Jag jerked his hand back to the stick as an alarm blared followed by a sharp jolt of his fighter. He instantly recognized the impact of laser fire as his instincts took control of his body, shedding the dark haze. His clawcraft rolled in a spiraling dive as the shields came online. The flash of laser fire spewed past his cockpit followed by the blur of a snubfighter.

Jag's initial thought was he had stumbled unwittingly into a Peace Brigade ambush, but that idea was squashed when he recognized the distinct black crescent painted on the fuselage of the X-wing. This, combined with the dark compulsion that had flooded his mind, gave Jag all the insight he needed to recognize his foe.

He quickly evaluated the damage done to his ship before entering the dogfight. The harm done to his starboard engine would pose a significant problem, but Jag had a promise to keep to his wife. No Dark Jedi was going to prevent him from keeping it, especially when the man had selected to play on Jag's battlefield of choice. Jag raced head-on at the approaching snubfighter, drawing up his mental barriers to prepare for the fight of his life.

* * *

Jaina leaned against the wall in the waiting room of the medward, her arms crossed over her chest in a forced habit to prevent her hands from rubbing her abdomen nervously. There was still no outward indication of her pregnancy, her abdomen still flat at a little over eight weeks, but Jaina did not want to draw any suspicion or attention with her actions.

Tahiri, situated to her left, mirrored her posture, as both women observed the medical droids preparing Rane for another dunk in the bacta tank. It was apparent from where they stood the younger Fel brother was being uncooperative. He was pushing the droids away and gesturing emphatically despite the burns covering his body.

One of the droids left his side, heading toward the door to the waiting room. The female Jedi turned to watch the droid enter the room and approach them. Both women pushed away from the wall to place their weight squarely on each foot. The droid addressed Jaina.

"Lieutenant Colonel Solo. Lieutenant Fel insists on speaking to you before going in the bacta tank."

Jaina glanced at Tahiri, then motioned with an upturned palm for the droid to lead the way. Jaina followed. Rane saw her approaching and attempted to push himself to an upright position. She touched him gently on the shoulder to assist in his effort. Jaina grimaced as the blonde haired version of Jag gritted his teeth against the pain.

"I don't know if that was the bravest or stupidest thing I have ever seen today, Rane, but thank you all the same."

"I promised Jag I would keep an eye on you, and Fel's don't make promises unless they intend to keep them."

"I see. So that explains the lunch visits over the last few weeks. I thought you enjoyed my stunning personality."

Rane grinned. "That, too."

"Next time, call for help instead of taking on a Jedi."

Rane glanced down at his burnt extremities. "I'll take it under advisement."

"So there was something you wanted to tell me."

"Yes, I had stopped by your place to deliver a message. That's why I wanted to see you before they put me in the tank."

Jaina's heart pattered in anticipation, sensing Rane's excitement. "Is it about Jag?"

Rane practically beamed with the news. "He is on his way back. Vanguards should be here shortly, based on my information. Word trickled down through the pilots today. Apparently everyone is surprised they are returning. I have a feeling something big is about to happen."

It took every ounce of Jaina's will power to maintain her composure. She grabbed Rane's hand, the one with the fewest burns. "This is the best thing I could have hoped for after a day like today. Thank you."

Rane winked. "I thought you would like to know, but now I think I will go for that trip to the blissful peace of bacta for the second time in the last few weeks."

Jaina beamed at Rane with a genuine smile that had escaped her for weeks. She released his hand and backed away, signaling to the droids they could return to their patient. Jaina felt as though she was walking on air as she traveled the short distance back to the waiting room. She was not surprised to see Wedge there, his expression grim, standing next to Tahiri. Tahiri spoke before Wedge had a chance.

"How is he?"

Jaina practically burst with excitement in spite of the serious nature of the conversation. "Rane will be fine. I advised him against taking on a Jedi again."

Wedge interjected. "I suppose he came to tell you about Jag and stumbled into the whole mess."

Jaina nodded. Just then her uncle and Kyp entered the waiting room through the front door at a hurried pace. Kyp followed moments later at a jog. The former looked grim, and the latter appeared visibly unsettled. Luke decided to forego any formalities.

"Is everyone all right?"

Jaina responded. "We are all fine. Rane got the worst of it."

The male Jedi glanced through the observation window where Rane could be seen being lowered into the bacta tank, burns tracing across his body. Luke frowned, remembering the pain inflicted on him by similar injuries at the hands of the Emperor.

"That is good news, indeed."

Kyp interrupted. "I have had a bad feeling about Zekk for a while. I should have been more adamant about him not seeing Jaina."

Luke addressed the Jedi Master. "This is not your fault, Kyp. Both you and Mara had expressed your concerns to me, but the Dark Side is hard to detect. It is even harder to believe it would affect our friends who we have learned to trust. He was in my squadron, and I completely missed the signs."

Wedge questioned Luke, somewhat confused. "You mean this Jedi Zekk doesn't get his way with Jaina, and he goes all Sithy?"

Luke furrowed his brow for moment, twisting his lips in thought. "It's more complicated than that I suppose. There is a fine line between love and obsession. Zekk obviously could not discern the difference. Obsession, the need to possess, is a seed of the Dark Side, which Zekk has wrestled since he was trained at the Shadow Academy."

Jaina faced her uncle. "Zekk said he was the one who shot down Rane at Bimmisaari. I think he may have messed with my head as well. There were things he said today that were just like thoughts that floated in my head after Tahiri's abduction."

Kyp eyed Luke. Jaina caught the exchange, just as she caught the barely contained rage Kyp harnessed. There was something he was not telling her. Jaina knew Kyp had not liked Zekk, but now he had as much admitted to suspecting Zekk had dark intentions all along. The window to Kyp's mental state shut, leaving nothing but a warm reassuring presence from her partner as he reached for her hand. She took it gratefully.

Luke watched Kyp take his niece's hand and frowned. "And Mara just told me minutes ago about the exchange she caught between Jag and Zekk at the Ackbar Gardens."

Jaina's eyes widened. "What exchange?"

Guilt at exposing more truth than Jaina obviously knew washed across Luke's face. "Sorry, I thought you knew. Mara walked in on the two of them squared off like a bunch of tusk-cats fighting over a kill. Some time after that she and Kyp expressed their concern to me about Zekk. That apparently wasn't the first episode she witnessed…"

Luke paused, caught by the action of Kyp shaking his head out of Jaina's line of sight. Wedge witnessed the whole exchange and broke into the conversation. "So you are telling me this guy is pretty dangerous. Have you rounded him up?"

Luke's bleak expression did not offer any degree of comfort. "No, that's why we came to see Jaina. Zekk's X-wing is gone. We thought she might have an idea where he went."

Wedge blurted out his next question. "If Zekk is all torqued about Jaina not choosing him and he has already tried to kill Jag once, would he do something drastic like going after Jag again?"

Jaina never imagined the possibility until Wedge pointed it out, not even from Zekk, but he had said plainly in front of her - he had already tried once to kill Jag. Kyp sensed Jaina's sinking emotions and offered words he thought would bring her comfort.

"Jag's safe in the Unknown Regions. That's why Zekk thought he could worm his way back into your life." Kyp stopped abruptly when he caught the sick look on her face. "Jaina, what's wrong?"

Wedge answered for her. "Rane was at Jaina's apartment to give her the news. Jag is on his way home."

Both Masters exuded tension in their demeanors despite their best efforts against it. Jaina thought she was going to get sick for a moment, but steadied herself by sheer will. Luke questioned Wedge, unwilling to face his niece.

"Would Rane know the specifics of Jag's return trip for any reason?"

Jaina answered, her face pale. "Jag told me there is only one hyperspace route in and out of Csillia."

As she finished, Tycho entered the waiting room, summoning Wedge over. Jaina's head spun in a thousand directions as Kyp and Luke grilled her further about the little she did know. There were three legs. She did not know the specifics maybe they could contact Shawnkyr. Her focus was on Jag's uncle, who looked like a defeated man, his shoulders sagging and features showing their true age as he left Tycho and headed back in her direction.

Wedge stopped directly in front of Jaina, looking first to Luke and Kyp now behind her and then Tahiri. His eyes came to rest, staring directly into Jaina's questioning brown orbs. No one else would know how truly difficult this moment was for Wedge.

"Jaina, Vanguard Squadron is back on the _Talion_."

Words fell from Jaina's mouth, relieving Wedge of the awful burden. "Jag's not with them." Jaina suddenly felt dizzy. If not for Kyp's grasp on her hand, Jaina was sure she would have allowed the earth to swallow her at that very moment.

Wedge shook his head once. "Spike Squadron has already left for the last jump point, where he was seen last."

Not only were the words spinning in her head, the room was now spinning as Jaina seemingly lost control. In that moment, for the first time Jaina felt the baby inside her reach out tentatively, unsure of the chaos engulfing her body. It was all Jaina needed to anchor her resolve. She released Kyp's hand after giving it a thankful squeeze. As if doing so would reinforce her confidence, Jaina pulled herself up tall before addressing Wedge.

"Jag made me a promise, and Fel's don't make a promise unless they intend to keep it." She turned to Kyp and Luke, whose faces were drawn with concern. "I would know if something happened to him. I haven't felt anything. If Zekk thinks he can outfly…"

Her words halted as the base alarms blared. Everyone turned to Tycho across the room. He finished speaking into his comlink and crossed the distance to them. "We have another small Vong strike force at the outskirts of the system."

Wedge's brows furrowed. "They're getting braver and braver."

Jaina was already starting for the exit when Wedge realized what she was doing and halted her with a hand on her arm."

"Where are you going?"

She turned her head to face the general. "To my ship, sir." There was a silent exchange between their eyes. "I'll be fine. Besides, I would know if something happened. Jag is coming back to us."

Wedge let her go reluctantly. Jaina strode out of the room, never looking back. Tahiri, who had remained a quiet observer until then, was the first to speak. "Don't pull her off-line because of this. It will just give her time to think."

Wedge eyed the blonde Jedi. "You're probably right."

Any rebuttals intended by the other Jedi where summarily dismissed by the general as he spun on his heel to follow his pilot.

* * *

End of Chapter 23  
TKL/h94 


	24. Secrets Big and Small

**CHAPTER 24** **– Secrets Big and Small**

The walk from the hangar to the debriefing room was agonizingly long. The hallway appeared to stretch out before Jaina like an endless path. Seemingly not soon enough, she arrived at the door, pausing before deciding to enter. Jaina took her hand first, splaying it over her abdomen and touched her child while she looked down. Then she reached for the keypad, activating the door.

Jaina entered the room, disappointed in the emptiness before her. In the silence of the vacant room, she recognized the hammering of her heart in anticipation of hearing news, whether it be good or bad. Her knees betrayed her resolve as the door slid shut, and she clutched the first chair available at the small table. Not once during the skirmish on the outskirts of the Mon Cal system had Jaina felt anything from Jag. She used that knowledge to bolster her hope.

Jaina guided her bone-tired body, housing an emotionally tortured soul, into the seat. Her head fell into her hands as she propped her elbows on the table. The growing baby and marauding Vong organisms had drained her body of its strength, while the turmoil of the last day had sapped the remaining of her inner fortitude. Jaina turned her focus inward to the one thing she held firm, her child. There, she found a little piece of Jag; part of his essence touched her soul. Jaina grasped it and held on for dear life.

Footsteps from behind startled Jaina from her moment of tranquility. She had not even heard the door open and close. Jaina picked up her head to address Tycho. "I am sorry…"

A hand on her shoulder caused Jaina to stumble over the words, and a brush of a familiar spicy scent made her freeze momentarily. The hand squeezed her shoulder, and Jaina cast her gaze upward into a sea of green. She leapt from her seat, buoyed by a newly discovered strength and flung her arms around the body she had desired to hold for over eight weeks. A strong pair of arms engulfed her slight form while Jaina collapsed into his strength.

Jag had to step back with one foot to counter the strength with which Jaina had thrust herself out of the seat, but that strength vanished once his arms folded around her. He clutched Jaina to him as she went all but limp in his arms. She felt so small to him. Jag buried his face into her hair and recalled the first sight he had of his wife minutes before.

_Standing next to his uncle in an observation area overlooking the hangar, Jag watched as the voxyn adorned snubfighter settled into its berth. Jag noted the scoring along the fuselage from plasma fire. _

"She's seen some action."

Wedge tipped his head. "Looks a little better than yours."

Jag did not respond as his eyes caught sight of Jaina easing out of the cockpit. Even from their relative distance, he could see the sag of her shoulders and pallor of her skin. "She looks tired."

Wedge tried to allay his nephew's concerns. "Everyone is stretched a little thin right now. The Vong have been active the last few weeks, and I am sure today's excitement didn't help."

Jag faced his uncle and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Wedge huffed. "All right, the truth of the matter is Jaina has been on a mission since you left. It's like she has set a timetable to finish this whole war, and nothing is going to deter her. She has pushed herself and the squadron harder than I would think possible. I spoke to Kyp about it last week, and he had the same concerns. Nothing he or I have said seems to get through. Maybe now that you're back, she'll take a breather."

Jag absorbed what his uncle said as he watched his wife wearily make the trek out of the hangar. Wedge put a hand on Jag's shoulder. "I'll give you a few minutes together before Tycho has to debrief her. Then you and I need to have a talk with Luke."

Jag tipped his head in acknowledgement before hurrying for the door.

Jag came back to the moment as he felt the sobs emanating from Jaina wrack her shoulders under his embrace. He brought a hand up to stroke her hair while he fought back tears of his own. Until that moment, he had been unaware of how difficult his own personal turmoil had been, a struggle between honor and duty versus love and family.

Jag reached between them and placed a hand on Jaina's chin, tilting it up so he could see her brown eyes. Tears streamed out unhindered. Her arms slid from his waist to his shoulders, coming to rest behind his neck. At the same time, Jag lowered his head down until their lips met, and he tasted the salt of her tears. The sweet taste of her mouth flared on his tongue as she opened to him.

The kiss was both tender and passionate, expressing every moment missed over the past eight weeks. Jag's hand moved to grasp her neck, his fingertips caressing her nape. He devoured her with his kisses like a starved man. Jaina pulled away first, her eyes now sparkling with an overabundance of joy. Her arms traversed down his body, searching for signs of anything amiss while relishing in the feel of him.

Jag smiled down at her. "I am fine."

Her face beamed excitedly when she found him whole. "I told everyone you would be back. Rane told me a Fel never makes a promise unless they intend to keep it."

"That is correct."

Jaina pulled away to arms' length. "Rane, he…"

Jag put a hand to her lips. "I know. I have seen Uncle Wedge already. I am sorry Rane got hurt, but I am grateful he was there."

Jaina's face reflected the solemn thoughts swimming in her head. She voiced her fear. "Did Zekk try something?"

Jag's face became stoic, not betraying his inner rage at the man who had threatened his happiness. He had a sense that Jaina needed his reassurance not the true depth of his tumultuous emotions. "Yes, but it's over."

Jaina understood the meaning of his words, and sadness consumed her at the loss of a friend. The only thing Jag could do was pull her back into his arms, confirming she was truly there next to him. Jaina buried her cheek in his chest content to listen to the beating of his heart, happy to lean on his strength after such a long time without it. Too quickly the door slid open. Jag heard his uncle's voice from behind him.

"Is it safe?"

The couple parted reluctantly, Jaina brushing a few stray tears away. Wedge stepped into the doorway. "I apologize, Jaina, but Tycho has a line of debriefs, and I really need to steal Jag away."

Jaina forced a smile. "I understand."

Jag brushed her cheek and set one last soft kiss on her lips before stepping away. Nothing needed to be said. He would come to her as soon as possible. Jag left the room, slipping past Tycho. He stole one last glance over his shoulder at Jaina before following Wedge down the hall to his office.

Luke and Mara Skywalker as well as Kyp were there, waiting for them to arrive. The Jedi all carried the same grim expression. Luke spoke first. "Colonel Fel, I am glad to see you are in one piece. I understand you believe you had a run-in with a Jedi Knight."

Jag's rage seethed below his usually steely demeanor, but it was hinted to all in the room. "Yes, it was Zekk."

Luke questioned Jag further. "What leads you to this conclusion?"

"It could have been the black haze that momentarily clouded my mind before I took the first hit, but the real clue was the Blackmoon emblem on the side of his X-wing as it flew past firing a few salvos into my engines."

Mara interjected her own thoughts, addressing Jag specifically. "I am afraid it was Zekk. We just needed confirmation from you. Kyp and I suspected something for a while, but neither of us foresaw this unfortunate turn of events."

Kyp nodded. "I suppose I could have openly voiced my suspicions to Luke, but all I had was circumstantial evidence. Between the events on Bimm and the incident on the _Jade Shadow_, it just didn't seem like enough to accuse a fellow Jedi of taking the plunge. Not that I am one to judge."

Mara consoled the Jedi Master, who had been berating himself all day. "You know as well as all of us, the Dark Side is difficult to sense.

Jag interrupted, drilling Kyp. "What happened on the _Shadow_?"

"Zekk put Jaina in a healing trance, but I felt something malicious about his intentions."

Jag addressed Kyp directly as if no one else was in the room. "I trusted you to protect her. To the Corellian hells with your Jedi code, you should have told me. I had my own run in with him as well. Between the two of us, we would have been able to stop him before this happened."

Kyp stiffened under the criticism. "You know I would do anything to protect Jaina. I would give my life for her."

Jag's eyes flashed with a rage none had ever known him capable of. "No, my brother almost did that. It's a good thing I asked him to back you up, but even that did not stop Zekk from almost making short work of me. Or isn't that what you have always wanted – me out of the way?"

Kyp flew at Jag so the two men were practically nose to nose. "I have only wanted Jaina's happiness, ever."

"Don't lie, Kyp. It stinks of the Dark Side."

There was so much tension in the room everyone was afraid to make a move. Mostly, those witnessing the exchange figured the two men better work their differences out on their own.

Kyp snarled. "It's not smart to mess with me, Jag."

"I'm not afraid of a Jedi. Bring it on. That will make two for the day."

Mara finally stepped between the two men forcing them apart. "Maybe you two should cool off and thank the Force everyone came out of this alive. Jaina does not need any additional grief from the two of you."

Luke meanwhile studied the two green-eyed men, somewhat stunned at the altercation. At the mention of Jaina, Kyp's reaction mirrored Jag's. Both men calmed immediately at the suggestion their actions could upset Jaina further. Kyp appeared to rein in his emotions first. He backed away reluctantly. Luke recognized the possibility there was something to his sister's suspicions concerning Kyp. For a Jedi Master, Luke sometimes wondered if he still was not just a naïve farmboy from Tatooine.

Jag turned to Mara. "There seems to have been a lack of communication on all our parts. Unfortunately my…" Jag caught himself, "…girlfriend and brother paid the price."

Luke added, "And yourself."

Jag's glare pierced Luke. "I can take care of myself; it's Jaina I worry about. If I had known he had laid a hand on her, I would have blown Zekk's X-wing into a million pieces instead of letting it crash land on that planet. Either way it's good riddance."

Kyp started at the proclamation. "You mean you didn't destroy his fighter before it entered the atmosphere?"

Still agitated, Jag glared at Kyp. "No, I destroyed his shields and engines. His cockpit was venting to space. I wasn't in that good of shape myself by that time. I figured the drop to the surface would send him to the hell he belongs in."

All were shocked to feel the genuine hate, now uninhibited, coming from Jag as he retold his experience. Jag watched as Kyp and Luke exchanged a disturbing look. Luke addressed Jag. "The problem is a Dark Jedi could possibly draw enough power to survive the crash."

Jag did not want to be accused of being remiss in his duties. "While we waited for the rescue shuttle, I had Spike Squadron run scans of the crash area for signs of life just to be sure. They found nothing."

Luke unfortunately had a rebuttal. "It's easy for a Jedi to dampen life signs to be undetectable." He addressed Wedge, who until now had stayed out of the conversation. "I am going to send a team of Jedi out to be sure."

Wedge nodded in agreement. "Understandable. Which of my pilots are you going to commandeer?"

Luke turned to Mara and Kyp, both nodded knowingly. "Kyp and Mara will go. It takes a former Dark Jedi to fight one, if he is still alive."

Jag jumped in. "What will you do about Jaina while Kyp is gone?" Jag may have had his differences with the Jedi Master, but he was not about to let it jeopardize his wife's safety.

Luke eyed the young colonel suspiciously. "We'll work out a rotation of Jedi until Kyp returns. He will only be gone for a couple days at the most. Besides, if Zekk is alive, he poses a bigger threat to Jaina than any Yuuzhan Vong holy war."

A hand stretched across the warm spot still resonating with the essence of its recently departed owner. She left it there for a moment before rolling over to occupy the space. The spicy scent of her husband filled her nostrils, and Jaina reveled in the smell.

Jaina smiled, her eyes still closed, as she recalled their first night back together. They never uttered a word; everything was shared in a silent lover's dance. Jag had renewed his intimate knowledge of every inch of her body. She had rejoiced in the essence of his love glowing in the Force. By the time each remembered the other completely, their minds and bodies were spent, and they collapsed into a blissful slumber in each other's arms.

Jaina rolled over on her back, rubbing a hand over her bare abdomen. She had intended to tell Jag right away about the baby, but all thought had left her brain at the sight of him entering the darkness of her bedroom.

"Today, my husband will learn he is a daddy." Her stomach growled as if responding. "And I suppose you are making me hungry. As long as my stomach can manage to hold it down, I'll try to oblige you."

Jaina knew she was tired, but it required every ounce of her strength to push herself up to a sitting position with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Jaina rolled her head around as she worked the kinks out of her neck. Her body was unusually uncomfortable this morning.

To the best of her determination, it was due to the lack of time over the last two days to see Cilghal or practice a healing trance on her own. Jaina decided to get some breakfast and then pay the healer a visit, before the Jedi came looking for her. The Mon Cal native had understood, to a point, of Jaina's inability to keep a strict schedule, but she had no intentions of pushing her luck.

Jaina rose from the bed and was instantly overcome by a spinning sensation. The floor came crashing up to meet her in a hazy blur. Jaina tried to push up on her hands, but her body would have none of it. She rolled over on her left side and stretched out with the fingers of her right hand, calling on her comlink resting on the bedstand.

It danced on the stand's top before falling to the floor. The effort drained the vision from her eyes, and Jaina was certain she would pass out. Without lifting her head, she felt around until her hand found its objective. Fingering the comlink, Jaina slowly pulled it to her mouth.

Jaina stretched back on the bed, eased there by the comforting hands of Cilghal. She waited patiently as the Jedi Healer performed her usual exam, holding her breath in silent anticipation. Cilghal put away the scanner before addressing Jaina.

"The good news is this is not a sign of your illness progressing. The bad news is this is a complication that could affect your pregnancy."

Jaina tried to sit up, but met the downward resistance exerted by Cilghal's long arms. She deferred to the healer's judgment, unable to fight anyway. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, but your blood sugar is low, too low. It could become a problem."

Jaina brought a hand to rest on her forehead. "I haven't been able to keep anything down lately, and yesterday kind of threw my whole schedule to the wind."

Cilghal chided Jaina. "You need to try harder, or I may have to reconsider my agreement with you. Right now, you are in no condition to fly." The healer reached into her bag, pulling out a hypospray gun. "I'll give you a nutrient injection and leave some for you to use since I can't count on you to make it to the lab two times a day. I'll remind you though, that if you had, we could have prevented this episode."

Jaina took the admonishing silently before turning her head to allow Cilghal better access to her neck. She blinked as the nutrient entered her artery. "That's a pleasant way to get fed."

Cilghal left the gun on the bedstand along with some nutrient vials. "You can inject it into your leg or arm if you prefer. This first shot will be more effective applied directly to your blood supply." Jaina already felt better as Cilghal began to pack away her medical equipment. "You should be good as new in a half hour or so."

About that time Jaina's comlink beeped. She sat up carefully and picked it up off the bedstand. "Solo, here."

Jag came over the comm in a hushed voice. "The squadron commanders' briefing is about to start."

"Thanks, I'm on my way."

Jaina swung her legs over the bed as she cursed. "Sithspit! I'm late." Cilghal rolled her bulbous eyes as Jaina rose on shaky legs. Jaina eyed the Jedi Master warily. "I'll be careful. I still have to wait until I can get a Jedi escort to take me, or any number of people will have my head. Speaking of which…"

Jaina flipped the frequency of her comlink as she made her way to the refresher, summoning a change of clothes to her hand as she went.

The briefing room was full, every squadron commander based on Mon Calamari was present for the weekly commanders' meeting, save one. Jag shifted in his chair to get a better look at the door, making sure he had not missed Jaina's entrance. He glanced over at his uncle, who checked his wristchrono before eyeing Jag.

Trying not to draw attention, Jag rose casually and made his way along the back of the room, then slid along the wall to the door. Once outside the briefing room, he activated his comlink, keying Jaina's personal frequency. It took an inordinate amount of time for her to respond.

"Solo, here."

"The squadron commanders' briefing is about to start."

"Thanks, I'm on my way."

Jag switched off the comlink and made his way back. He caught Wedge's attention and tipped his head curtly before slipping back in his seat. Wedge and Tycho killed a few minutes deep in conversation before Wedge decided he could not wait any longer. Tycho called the room to order, and pilots of varying species settled into their seats.

Jag half-listened as his uncle went through his standard opening report, reviewing Starfighter Command's operational status over the last week. Most of his attention was focused on the door. Jaina never missed meetings. She usually showed up in the nick of time, making a grand entrance befitting the Goddess she was, but she was religious about attending.

His thoughts spun around, devising various scenarios for her delay. Finally determining it was a futile effort, and only Jaina could answer his question, Jag decided to turn his consideration back to the briefing. Just then, Wedge changed the subject to next week's activities.

"All squadron commanders are requested to review their maintenance needs and submit a complete report to Tycho by the end of the day." There were disgruntled moans from around the room. "With the increase of activity over the last few weeks, the upkeep on the fighters has fallen behind. I need some ammunition to go to the brass and request more mechanics and supplies."

The grumblings turned to enthusiastic whistles. Wedge shook his head, amused how single-minded fighter pilots could be, even ones in charge. Keep their fighters flying, and they were deliriously happy. He motioned with his palms down for the crowd to contain their enthusiasm. Once the gathering settled, he resumed.

"On to serious business. Intel has provided us with information that suggests Coruscant has proven an inhospitable environment for the Yuuzhan Vong homeworld. The result is the increase in scouting patrols we are seeing recently. Suspicions are they are searching for a new planet to establish a home base. Analysts are currently compiling a list of likely planets…"

A voice broke from the doorway. "Naboo. They'll choose Naboo."

Everyone in the room turned to the sound and met the sight of Jaina leaning against the wall by the entrance. Her arms were slung across her chest in a casual nonchalance befitting her role. Wedge addressed the unexpected disruption.

"Nice of you to join us, Lieutenant Colonel Solo." Jaina tipped her head before flashing a Solo half-grin. "And you say Naboo because?"

"Because it will be."

Wedge studied Jaina for a moment, making sure she had not come straight from the tapcafe and was under the influence of Corellian brandy, before continuing. "I'll pass that bit of information on to Intel personally."

"I'm sure you will."

A few chuckles trickled out of the gathering. Jaina slipped into a seat by the door as Wedge turned his back to the room and proceeded with the rest of the briefing. Jaina's hand fell to her stomach as she thought about the words that had sprung from her mouth. She knew they were true; there was no doubt. The reason she knew came from deep within, from the place where her tentative recognition of the Vong in the Force resided.

Wedge's words broke through the haze of her thoughts. "…to that end, we predict a major offensive in the next few weeks, so expect an increase in sims and training to come shortly. If you need to rest your pilots, get your requests in now because by the end of next week all bets are off."

Kyp and Mara were finishing the post-flight checklist on the _Jade Shadow_ when Luke strode into the cockpit. Mara tilted her head back to look into the blue eyes of her husband and soul mate. The reflection in his eyes was one of concern and worry. They sparkled for one moment as he flashed her a smile, then the twinkle faded back to the deep sea of blue riddled with some heavy burden. As Luke settled down on the edge of the navigator's seat behind the two pilots' chairs, Mara had a feeling she was about to be let in on his secret.

Luke cut right to the chase. "You didn't find anything did you?"

Mara shook her head in disappointment. Kyp finished powering down the shields and weapons systems, then spun in his chair. "Not anything to write home about. One downed X-wing in pretty bad shape. Jag pretty much left it a worthless scrap heap. He was right to assume it wouldn't make it."

Luke interrupted. "But no body."

Kyp frowned. "No."

Mara continued to offer more information. "There was one mining colony on the planet's far side. It wasn't the most hospitable environment, low gravity, lots of noxious gases. The colonists had been to the crash site and found nothing. We scoured the colony and found no sign of Zekk. They have not had any outbound flights recently, nor do they expect any for some time. All in all it was an utter failure."

Luke reached over and patted Mara's hand. She may not have been showing it, but his wife was doing a good job of concealing the inner rage fueled by the betrayal of one of their own. Most importantly though, she felt personally responsible for the events that had unfurled in her niece's life. Luke knew deep down the blame only rested on one man's shoulders, but only time would reveal that truth to Mara.

Luke sat tall in his chair again and addressed Kyp. "With that said. We need to talk."

The green-eyed Master gave no indication of concern at the suggestion. Only a year before the idea of Luke wishing to enter a discussion with him would have sent Kyp into a defensive mode automatically. He simply sat patiently waiting for Luke to broach the subject.

Luke inhaled deeply. "I am concerned about your relationship with Jaina."

Kyp grinned. It was forced but no one would know that. He had known this discussion was inevitable since he and Jag had squared off the day before. Kyp had prepared himself mentally and emotionally. There was no way he would allow Luke to separate him from Jaina, especially now that he felt his failure on her behalf so deeply. No matter what his feelings, Jaina came before all else. Somehow, Kyp knew that was the way it was supposed to be.

"Because of what happened yesterday?"

Luke glanced at Mara, then back to Kyp. "Yes, I am afraid you have developed feelings for her. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

Luke sat back in his chair, his mouth hanging open, unable to form words. Kyp knew better than to lie to two Jedi Masters. So he did not.

"I admit there was a time when I struggled with my feelings for her, but I have resolved them. You can't help but be drawn to her vibrancy in the Force, but there are too many differences between us. Jaina is a mere child, not even twenty. I'm in my thirties. Besides, she loves Jag. They are of the same mind; they belong together. He is the best thing that has ever happened to Jaina. My feelings are love like she was part of my family. I love her because she has accepted me despite my flaws. She has made me part of her family as well."

While Luke digested the confession, Mara dug deeper. "What about your partnership?"

"What about it?"

"That could put a strain on Jaina's relationship with Jag. He may not understand your bond."

The one corner of Kyp's mouth curled up. "Trust me; despite the appearance he gave yesterday, Jag has no doubt about his relationship with Jaina. He entrusted me with her safety; I failed. Things were said in the heat of the moment."

Luke nodded. "He did want you to stay with Jaina, instead of going on this mission."

Kyp grinned. "Now, is that the sign of a truly jealous man?"

"No, I suppose not."

Kyp rose. "So are you satisfied?"

Luke tipped his head.

"Then I'll take my leave. I am starved."

Kyp marched out of the cockpit, disappearing down the corridor heading for the exit.

Luke grabbed Mara's hand, tugging her out of the chair. Seconds later all his concerns were banished in a deep kiss. Even after all these years, her kisses left him breathless. He had to pull away first or suffer death by lack of oxygen. Mara traced an aimless path on his tunic with her finger as she looked into his eyes.

"So do you believe him?"

Luke stared out the cockpit at the sight of Kyp talking to one the Dozen's female pilots. Moments later the pair walked out of the hangar together. "He gave all the right answers, and I detected no deception on his part."

"But…"

Luke cast his gaze back to the green eyes of his wife. "You know as well as I do, there is more to it. However, there seems to be little I can do about it."

Mara ran her hands up Luke's chest until they rested on his shoulders. Her eyes twinkled. "I have a problem you can do something about."

"I bet you do."

Luke leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter, so their bodies were one. A heartbeat later all thought of Kyp or Jaina was forgotten, the only thought left was the pure bliss of being in the arms of each other. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

Jaina twirled her fork in the mounder potato rice and prayed she could make it through dinner without losing what she had already reluctantly consumed. No combination of Jedi techniques had allowed her to overcome the overwhelming nausea she had suffered over the last two weeks, but she tried regardless.

Thankfully, dinner was winding down. Wedge and Jag had been excitedly discussing the potential gains from the inclusion of the cloaked fighters in the battle yet to come, and neither man had noticed her behavior so far. Jaina wished they would stop talking long enough to finish their meals and get on with the evening. Tonight, she would finally get the time alone with her husband to lay everything out on the table. Jaina wondered if some of her nausea was not simply due to nerves.

Finally, Iella rose and gathered her plate and Jag's bare plate beside her. Jaina started to gather her dishes, but before she could rise Iella spoke.

"Jaina, leave it please. Wedge will get the rest." Iella eyed her husband, signaling he needed to step into action and then left for the kitchen. Wedge stood, holding his plate in one hand and reached for Jaina's plate. He paused.

"Was your dinner okay?"

Jaina offered a polite smile. "Oh yes, I wasn't really hungry."

Wedge wrinkled his forehead as he picked up the plate. Then he disappeared into the kitchen, and Jaina felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see the concerned face of her husband.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Jaina rubbed her stomach, smiling nervously. "Just an upset stomach, nothing major."

He moved his hand to take hers. "You've been quiet all evening."

"I thought you didn't notice with all that banter about your new clawcraft."

Jag pursed his lips before speaking. "I did; I figured you were upset I accepted the dinner invitation because you would rather have spent the evening alone."

"No, it's nice to be somewhere other than the room together, and I enjoy spending time with your…our family."

Jag released her hand and rose. "Well, you really must feel bad if you stayed out of a whole conversation about tactics and flying, and you weren't even mad at me. Is that why you were late to the briefing today?"

"Partially."

"I'll go tell Iella and Wedge you're going back to your room. Give Kyp a call."

"No, I don't want to bother him when he just got back. I'll call someone else, but later."

"You're leaving. I insist."

He started to walk away, and Jaina jumped up to stop him. "No, Jag…" Her knees buckled, and Jag turned in time to see Jaina catch herself on the table.

He grasped an elbow to steady her. "Jaina?"

She cursed herself silently for not taking the nutrient injection before coming. "I'm fine. I stood too fast, that's all."

"No, something's wrong. What is it?"

Jaina looked up to see two green eyes questioning her, flooded with concern. "We'll talk when we get back to the room."

"No, you can tell me now."

Jaina peered past Jag as voices trickled out of the kitchen. Jag glanced behind him to the sound and then tugged his wife by the elbow, leading her to the study. Jaina was in no condition to resist and followed his lead, waiting silently as the door slid shut. Jag triggered the lock before turning to face her.

"Now talk."

Jaina tried to protest. "Jag, I don't think it's the right time or place…"

His glare silenced her. Jaina's heart thumped in her chest, and the baby began to sense the tension. She instinctively placed a hand over her abdomen, sending a soothing touch, which never managed to calm her own anxiety. Jaina had played this scene a million times in her head, but all thought fled her mind now that the time had finally come. The words blurted out.

"I am sick."

Jag's face softened. "I am sorry. Do you have the Ryloth flu that has been going around?"

His concern was genuine, but it was not how Jaina had pictured it. Words spurt out of her mouth in frustration. "No, I'm pregnant."

Her hand shot to her mouth; astonished she broke the news with all the sensitivity of a Wookie on the warpath. For the first time in their relationship, Jaina saw Jag truly stunned. He tripped over his own words.

"What? I mean, how? Are you sure?"

Jaina dropped her hands back to cover her unsettled child. "A baby. I suppose I could explain it with charts and diagrams, but after last night I think you know how. And yes, I'm sure."

"I thought you were protecting yourself against this eventuality."

Jaina did not like the tone he used to call their child an eventuality. "I did, but there were complications."

"Complications?" Jag actually appeared visibly upset, like she had a serious lapse in judgment and ruined all his carefully laid out plans.

"Yes, complications." Jaina paced across the room. "Remember when I fought Nom Anor on Bimmisaari, and I got that wound?"

"Yes, you had it checked out. Everything was fine."

"Well, I had this feeling all along that something was wrong, this strange sense that one thing or another was amiss. I thought that after a healing trance it would be better. It was, but the feeling always returned. When I got back to Mon Cal, I felt so awful that I scanned my body and found our baby. Cilghal confirmed the pregnancy and found something else."

She sucked in her breath. The words tumbled out faster and faster, the need to explain driving her on. "I found her because there are Vong nano-organisms in me that she can sense. The baby was fighting them. . Cilghal thinks the organisms may have compromised the birth control shots. That is why I became pregnant. Jag, I never intended for this to happen, but I won't forsake our child because she was not part of the plan."

A tear streamed down Jaina's cheek. Jag approached her and grabbed her by the arms forcefully. "You knew you were sick before I left, and you said nothing."

"I suspected something, but I didn't want to worry you needlessly. At that point, it was merely a hunch."

Jag's fingers dug into her arms, as his face grew red. Anger boiled off him in waves. "You promised never to keep anything from me, and at the first sign of trouble you break it. How am I ever going to trust you?"

Jaina shrugged her shoulders up to her ears as she brought her forearms up to break his vice grip. Tears welled in her eyes. The hope that had allowed her to carry on the last few weeks was squashed in a few seconds. Instead of being her salvation, Jag had forsaken her. He had become her judge and jury. The betrayal seared in her eyes.

"I never meant to betray your trust. I was afraid if I told you, it might make you do something foolish, like disobey your orders. How would you have felt being so far away not knowing? I was trying to save you the heartache, not hurt you. I wanted to tell you; I needed to tell you."

Then, the tumultuous exchange distressed her child, making Jaina clutch her stomach as she backed away. Jag turned away in frustration. It was all a bit too much to digest for him. Unable to stand the nightmare of her life any longer, symbolized ultimately by her husband turning away from her, Jaina triggered the door, causing Jag to turn back around.

Her hand continued to her mouth silencing a sob, before Jaina stumbled into the main room. Both Wedge and Iella, sitting on the couch, rose to greet their guest, suspecting the couple was exchanging a romantic moment in secret. The grin on Iella's face dropped as she saw the look in Jaina's eyes. She stepped forward.

"Jaina, is everything all right?"

Jaina shook her head, unable to speak, moving to the front door as she did. Wedge strode past his wife. "Jaina, shouldn't you wait for…"

It was too late. With Jedi speed, Jaina escaped through the door and disappeared down the hall. Wedge knew chasing a Jedi was a futile effort, so he walked over to the study and stepped into the room. Jag was seated in a chair, his head in his hands. He heard his uncle enter but refused to acknowledge him.

Jag had been mad for many reasons. He was mad about being called back to Csilla. He was mad at himself for not trying harder to shorten his time there. He was experiencing unadulterated fury at Zekk for trying to touch his wife, hurting his brother, and then attempting to kill him. He was truly enraged by the perceived betrayal of his trust on Kyp's part. Now Jaina dropped this bomb, and all he could think about was how mad he was she did not tell him sooner about her suspicions.

"Jag." He ignored his uncle. "Jag, Jaina's gone."

Jag looked up. "What?"

"Jaina's gone. She didn't wait for an escort." Suddenly, Jag's heart stopped, and his breath caught. He jumped out of his chair. In one moment, he realized he was not mad at her; he was mad at what was happening. He was mad at himself for being terrified – terrified of losing Jaina, terrified of becoming a father. In that moment of pure terror, he had channeled all his pent up anger and hurled it at the person closest to him, the easiest target.

He fumbled in his pocket for the comlink, switching it on as he fished it out. The tone coming back indicated Jaina's comlink was turned off. Jag flipped frequencies instantly and keyed it again.

"Durron, here."

"Kyp, I have a problem…"

Kyp followed Drue across the mess, weaving through various occupied tables until they reached a vacant table in a quiet corner. Drue set her plate down, and Kyp did likewise. Once they were both seated, she spoke.

"I'm glad I ran into you in the hangar. It's nice we have a chance to sit down to dinner alone."

Kyp smiled at Drue. She had become a constant in his life recently, always seeking him out. He actually did not mind the attention. Drue was the one person whose sole focus was him. He understood the hidden meaning of Drue's statement – _alone_ could have been replaced with _minus Jaina._

"Yes, it is nice."

Drue started slicing a piece of meat. "No luck with the Rogue Jedi?"

"No."

Drue looked up from her plate. "You don't want to talk about it?"

It was a fact Drue understood him well. "Not really."

"Okay then, would you mind using your lightsaber to cut this meat?"

Kyp grinned. Drue had an amazing sense of timing, with just the right amount of levity. He whipped out his lightsaber. "If you insist." He was just about to ignite the blade in jest, when his comlink beeped. Drue frowned in anticipation. "Durron, here."

Instead of Jaina, Jag's voice sounded. "Kyp, I have a problem."

Kyp turned his back to Drue. "Hold on."

He rose and stepped away from the table. Once out of earshot, he spoke again. "Go ahead."

"Jaina took off without an escort."

"Why would she do something like that?" Kyp was already reaching out into the Force, establishing a link with Jaina. A flurry of emotions buffeted him. Kyp did not need to hear the answer.

"We had a fight."

"I see. You weren't content wrestling with two Jedi." He was met with silence. Kyp rubbed his weary face, tired of the demands on his patience. "All right, I'll get her back."

Kyp started to determine a general direction to start.

"Kyp, there's more."

"Yes."

"She's not well."

Kyp, now worried, clicked off the comlink and shoved it in his pocket. When he turned back to Drue, she was doing an admirable job of keeping her feeling of resentment in check outwardly, but it seared through the Force to him nevertheless. Kyp forced a smile.

"Duty calls." He rested a hand on her.

Drue put her hand over his. "Go to her."

Jaina ran and ran until her legs could carry her no more. Her body, once buoyed by the adrenaline of her emotions, was beginning to fail her. As she slowed down and her thoughts began to find cohesion, Jaina recognized her surroundings. Somehow, she had ended up in the open-air marketplace just off the base.

Even at this late hour, it was a flurry of activity. Beings of various species and types milled around - some shopping, others enjoying the surrounding nightlife. A large Bothan bumped past her, knocking Jaina into a scaled Danjarine. The reptilian creature known for its aggressive tendencies leered down at Jaina until she stepped aside.

The gravity of her situation struck Jaina. She was alone and off the base. Now, she had not only endangered herself, she had endangered her child. Jaina spun wildly, faces and objects blurring by in a swirl of colors, looking for an escape vector.

A pair of hands on her shoulders brought Jaina to an abrupt halt, causing her to jump practically out of her skin. Jaina calmed at the sight of Kyp's familiar face. She collapsed into her savior, wrapping her arms around him. She clung to him like a lifeline. He wrapped Jaina in his arms so his robe almost completely concealed her form.

Sobs broke against his body in waves, until a flood of emotions rolled off her sweeping Kyp into the undertow of her life's tragic turn. Through their bond, without words, Jaina showed him the child growing inside her. She guided him to touch the fetus and the awareness of her affliction, the nano-organisms gnawing at her body, until it painfully became part of his reality.

Then, she let him see the harsh truth of her exchange with Jag earlier, her sense of betrayal, her loss of any hope she had held onto for the last few weeks. The truth held up before him was more than Kyp thought he could bear, but the wracking of the ravaged body clutching him reminded the Jedi of his own promises.

As Kyp wrestled with his emotions, he became aware of the various beings around him becoming overwhelmed by Jaina's sorrow. One woman next to him sunk to the ground, crying into her skirt. Kyp used his own powers to dampen Jaina's release. In that moment she collapsed completely into his arms, her body tired of its seemingly hopeless fight.

Kyp scooped her limp body into his arms. His flight out of the marketplace was marked by a mass of mindless sentients, their memories blurred in his passing.

It had taken Jag three attempts to get to Jaina's door unseen and enter the apartment. He made his way straight to the bedroom, desperate to see Jaina. Kyp rose from the bed, where he had been sitting next to her. She was curled on her side, her back to the Jedi Master.

Jag's intention was to go to her side. Kyp's firm grip on his arm halted that effort. The silver-maned Jedi yanked Jag out of the bedroom. The door to the room slid shut behind them.

"We need to talk, Fel."

Jag's bright green eyes met Kyp's lighter green eyes. "Can it wait?"

"No."

Kyp finally released Jag's arm, sensing the younger man would hear him out. The Jedi mask Kyp donned hid the underlying anger apparent in his words.

"You made a lot of big promises in your wedding vows that you better start backing up."

There was nothing in Kyp's words that Jag had not already berated himself with in the past hour. "I intend to."

When Kyp realized Jag had come to his own understanding, his tone immediately softened. "Then you need to know I will be here for you. I want nothing but happiness for you and Jaina. I need you to believe that."

Jag eyed Kyp somberly, then released his pent up frustration in a hiss of air. One hand came up to rest on Kyp's shoulder. "I do. You have been more than a good friend to me. I am sorry for what I said earlier. It was unforgivable."

Kyp placed a hand on Jag's shoulder in return. "I have done plenty of unforgivable things in my life as well, but your wife has seen fit to forgive me. I am just as sorry as you." Both men stood silently for a moment before releasing each other. In the silence a pact had been formed. "You need to know some things before you go in there. I forced her into a healing trance for a while. She needs it. When she showed me the baby earlier, she had her barriers down."

Jag interrupted. "You mean you didn't know?"

"No, I just found out." Kyp paused, not wanting to voice the words. "Jaina is sick, Jag - more so than she'll ever admit to herself, to you, to Cilghal, or me. She needs you more than ever."

"She needs both of us."

Kyp blinked knowingly. "There is a hypospray gun on the bedstand with some nutrient vials. Cilghal says if she can't get some food down, she needs another shot in the morning."

"I can manage that."

"I am going to speak to Wedge first thing about giving Twin Suns the day off. He tried to get Jaina to rest earlier, and she would have none of it. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. You two need to use the day and regroup."

"Thank you, Kyp."

"I'll be available if either of you need anything."

There was a brief silent exchange between the two men before Kyp walked to the door adjoining the two apartments. A few seconds later Jag was alone, left to face his future.

End of Chapter 24  
TKL/h94/zr


	25. In His Arms

**CHAPTER 25** **– In His Arms**

Jag blinked his eyes slowly, rousing from his slumber. It took a few seconds for him to recognize his odd sleeping position, propped awkwardly in a chair beside the bed in Jaina's room. A noise from the refresher caught his attention. Jag checked the bed, illuminated solely by the light filtering out of the open refresher door and found only the shadowy depression in the sheets.

He pushed out of the chair, glancing at the backlit face of the wall chrono – 0200. Arriving at the refresher door, he spied Jaina hunched over the toilet. Jag stepped into the small space, then knelt down behind her. Her hands clutched the toilet in a white-knuckled grip. He reached over and gently pulled her hair out of the way. He sat silently as her body expelled the remains of her dinner. The heaving of her sides subsided, and Jag simply placed a comforting palm on Jaina's back.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, so many reasons to ask for her forgiveness. As Jaina finished spitting out the bitter remains of her stomach, Jag tasted the bile of his own self-loathing, shame for forgetting to be the man who had pledged his undying love only weeks before.

Jag was thankful when Jaina accepted his assistance as she struggled to rise. If she had shunned him, the pain in his heart would have been unbearable. He guided her to the sink and quietly offered assistance as she brushed her teeth.

Then Jaina met his gaze in the reflection of the mirror, and Jag thought his heart actually did break. Staring into the sadness of her eyes, Jag was sure he heard the cracking of it over the pounding of the blood in his ears. Jag wanted to express the regret he felt, to beg for forgiveness, but no words would escape his lips. As if she knew the pain in his heart was consuming him, Jaina offered the most generous of acts. The corner of her mouth twisted up, just barely, but it was enough for him to know what she meant.

* * *

Jaina had felt the gentle hands brush her hair back as her stomach finally decided to finish the job it had been threatening for the past several minutes. When all that remained were a few dry heaves, a comforting palm splayed across the back of her tank. Jaina, confident the worst was over, spit the last bit of foul taste out of her mouth in disgust.

She braced her arms, but before she could push up, two strong arms helped her stand. Jaina shuffled to the sink; the arms were never far away, always offering a comforting, supportive touch. She picked up her toothbrush, and one hand stayed on her waist, the other offered an application of toothpaste. She brushed her teeth and found a cup of water held out for her as she straightened up from spitting out the bubbles.

Taking the cup, Jaina looked into the mirror to find the reflection of her husband. Instead of the terrible fury that had burned in his eyes earlier, there was an overwhelming sorrow, coupled with uninhibited love. Jaina tried to smile at his reflection, but her overtaxed body and angry stomach made the effort nearly impossible. She raised the cup to her lips and drank. Then she broke the eye contact to spit out the water.

A hand took the cup to set it away and before Jaina could think of what to do next, Jag scooped her in his arms, maneuvering out of the refresher and back to the dimness of the bedroom. Nestled in his strong arms, her head and hand rested against the taut skin of his bare chest. She could feel the heartbeat beneath his muscles. The sound spoke of his love.

This was the moment she had waited for over the last few weeks. She had held onto the knowledge Jag would come back, and all would be right in his arms. All Jaina needed was his love and comfort to go on. Jag was offering it to her now freely and willingly in their bond, accompanied by a request for forgiveness.

Jag sat down on the edge of the bed, maneuvering around so he could deposit Jaina back in the position she had slept in, her back to him as she curled on her side. Jaina felt the bed rise as Jag started to stand. She caught his hand still on her shoulder and pulled, guiding him back to the bed until he was lying beside her. Jag cupped her body with his. He brought his arm around and started to splay his hand across her stomach as he always did to pull her closer.

Jag hesitated and started to pull his hand away. Jaina wrapped her fingers around his hand. She gently returned it to the skin of her abdomen, resting her hand over his. She felt the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck. The rhythm was steady and sure, like Jag was for her. A gentle kiss caressed her nape just as Jaina's eyes drifted close. Her family was whole.

* * *

Sunlight warmed her face, inviting Jaina to open her weary eyes. She blinked once, shutting her lids against the brightness of the rays filtering through the window. The height of the sun left an impression on her retina, which caused her to slam open her eyes with a start. Jaina shot up in the bed as she muttered a curse. She started to scoot to the edge of the bed, when a commanding voice halted her.

"Don't move a muscle, Lieutenant Colonel. That's an order."

Jaina turned to see Jag coming through the door. "I'm going to be late for my patrol." She threw her legs over the side of the bed as she talked. "Why didn't Kyp come get me?"

"Because Twin Suns is on liberty today. My fighter is still out of commission. So you are all mine for a day."

Jag was beside her as she rose. He held out a robe so she could slip one arm in at a time. As she tied it closed, he wrapped an arm around her and before she could protest Jaina rested in both his arms. He carried Jaina to the main room as she questioned him. "When did all this happen?"

"Kyp and I made some plans while you were resting this morning."

"Well, I feel fine, so you can put me down."

He stopped by the small table. "Not today."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

Jag deposited her gently on the chair. "We'll discuss that later." He left her to go to the kitchenette. An assortment of breakfast pastries and fruit was set out on a plate. He brought it over to the table and set it down in front of Jaina. "In case you are hungry."

Her stomach grumbled. Jaina picked at a muffin, peeling off a few small bites with her fingers. It did not take long for the hunger to warp into an all-consuming desire to vomit. Just then the door to Kyp's adjoining room slid open. He addressed Jag.

"I see the sleeping beauty has arisen." It seemed to Jaina the two men in her life had conspired against her and were quite pleased with themselves about it. Kyp turned to Jaina. "Not hungry? It took a lot of mind-warping to wrangle all that food out of the miserly quartermaster in the mess."

Jaina frowned at Kyp. "No matter how hard I try, I can't find any technique to stop the nausea."

Kyp sat down beside Jaina, taking her hand. "Let me try." Kyp's face washed with concentration. Very quickly Jaina was sure the Jedi Master turned a shade of green to match his eyes. She felt no better when he met her gaze. "Sorry, but that is beyond the realm of a Master even." Kyp rose unsteadily. "Now I think I am going to be sick."

Jag stepped over, taking Kyp's seat. "If you can't manage, you need another nutrient shot."

Jaina thought for a moment. "What I really want is bowl of fizz pudding."

The two men exchanged looks. Kyp shrugged. "Whatever works. All right, I'll be back in a few then." Kyp disappeared back into his room.

Jag rose again. "I will be right back."

He walked into the bedroom, returning with the hypospray gun. Jag placed a new vial in the socket as he returned to Jaina's side. She twisted her lips as Jag took her arm to pull the sleeve up on the robe. Jaina looked away before Jag placed the gun against the skin of her arm. He pressed the trigger then placed the device back down on the table.

As Jag settled back into the chair, Jaina sensed a somber tone fill the air. He picked Jaina's closest hand up, cradling it in both of his. Jag looked up from her hands to gaze into her brown eyes.

"Jaina, I have to say…"

"Jag, don't. There's nothing to say."

A fierce determination shone in his eyes; he was not going to be denied. "No, you are wrong. Last night was the first time I have ever been truly terrified. Even in the worst dogfight, I have my own training and experience to draw from. This is uncharted territory for me."

"That's understandable. I can't say I dealt with it much better initially. I have had longer to adjust. It was wrong to think you would just carry on as normal in this circumstance."

"That's beside the point. I was mad because I was afraid, and I turned on you. That was unforgivable on my part."

Jaina brought her other hand over to rest on Jag's hands. "You already said all this last night, and I already forgave you."

Jag stared at Jaina with an odd expression; then his face broke into a smile. "I guess I did." He pushed his chair back, letting go of her hand as he did. "Let's get you settled on the couch so you can rest."

Jag whisked her into his arms and traveled across the room. "Jag really, I can manage."

He settled Jaina down on the couch, then knelt beside her to drape a blanket over her outstretched legs. "Yes, about that. You are pregnant and sick. I emphasize the _and_. I don't doubt you could handle either one on your own. Both are another matter."

Jaina opened her mouth to speak when Jag placed two fingers across her lips. "However, I am willing to withhold judgment until we speak to Cilghal. She is coming over after lunch to examine you. Then we will all sit down and discuss it. I would like Kyp to be there, too. I think he needs to know what we are up against."

She grinned. "All right. You obviously have this all planned out."

Jag smiled back. "Not quite, but I am working on it."

She cupped his cheek with her hand, the smoothness of her cool palm was soft against the stubble of his day old beard. "I'm glad you got to go home and see your parents, but I am happier you are back. Now, I feel like, no matter what, everything will be okay."

Jag peeled the hand off his cheek and kissed the knuckles. "First of all, Mrs. Fel. Home is where you are, nowhere else. Second, everything will be okay. I am not going to let anything happen to you…" He let go of Jaina's hand and placed his own on her bare stomach, exposed where her robe had fallen open. "…or my child."

Jaina felt a tear form and trickle down her cheek as a river of love flowed from her husband to her and then the baby. She knew his words to be true. To the degree Jag had control, he would never let anything harm either of them. She emitted a slight gasp as she felt her child recognize the Force presence of her father. Jaina's hand covered his.

"Your daughter."

Jag's green eyes sparkled like a pair of emeraudes. "My daughter." He corrected himself. "Our daughter. Are you sure? I mean, you know it is a girl."

"I'm positive."

"And she is Force sensitive?"

Jaina grinned. "Just like her mom."

Jag pulled Jaina over so he was supporting her back, and she was nestled against him. "I bet she will be as pretty as her mother, too."

He pressed his lips against hers, branding her with his love. Jaina accepted the gesture enthusiastically. "I bet she'll have you wrapped around her finger in no time. You'll be powerless against her."

Jaina kissed Jag back, not satisfied with the initial taste he had granted her. She opened her lips and beckoned him in. Their tongue's danced in each other's mouths until both were quite sated. Jag deposited Jaina back on the couch, helping her settle into a prone position.

"I am already powerless against you. I guess I am doomed."

He pulled the blanket so it covered Jaina from neck to toe. "Now get some rest. Cilghal won't be her for a couple of hours."

Jaina opened her mouth to protest, and Jag raised a wary eyebrow so she shut it without uttering a word. Her hands wrapped around the blanket, pulling it up to her chin, as she snuggled into a comfortable position. Jaina felt warm and comforted all over. It was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

Kyp weaved through the marketplace toting a bag containing a tub of fizz pudding. It had only taken him three tries to find a food stuff store that carried the luxury food item, and then he practically had to Force manipulate the mind of an elderly Kuati woman to get the right flavor, the last one in cold storage. He had cried foul at the exorbitant price while the owner shrugged it off as a fault of the war.

Kyp could not imagine anyone ever wanting to eat the sweet gooey substance for breakfast as it was a dessert staple in many households, but then again, he would never have imagined himself in this position either. Here he was, a Master Jedi dispatched to conquer a craving ravaging the woman he loved who was carrying the child of another man. On top of that, she had contracted a possibly deadly disease that would have gone unchecked if it were not for said child. The baby was a gift from the Force for certain. It all seemed quite surreal.

"Kyp!" A voice called from behind him.

Kyp pivoted to greet the voice's owner. Drue was wading along a sea of shoppers heading in his direction. Her height made her easy to spot among the hordes. Kyp flashed her a grin. Drue smiled back, and he realized how truly beautiful she was. With her looks and charming personality, any man, except himself apparently, would be head over heels in love. He waited for her to reach him before offering a greeting.

"Hey, Drue."

Drue leaned into him and planted a tender kiss on his lips. "Hello. Did everything work out last night?"

"Yeah. Just some Jedi duties. Sorry about that."

"That's your job." Drue motioned in the direction Kyp had been walking. "Are you heading back to your barracks?"

Kyp nodded.

"I'll walk with you. They bumped up the Dozen's patrol time. So I need to get back."

He chuckled. "You can thank Twin Suns for that."

The pair started walking side by side. "You guys got today off?"

"One day of liberty. Wish I could enjoy it." He instantly regretted the last remark.

Drue eyed Kyp. "Is everything okay? I mean, does this have to do with your problem yesterday?"

Kyp masterfully concealed any thoughts from bleeding to his face as he brushed off the questions, offering half an answer. "Just a bunch of overworked pilots."

Drue was silent for a minute, matching him stride for stride. Something in her demeanor told Kyp she was not convinced. As they passed through the base gates, Drue faced him, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"What's in the bag?"

Kyp never looked at her as he answered. "Food."

"What kind of food?"

"Just food."

Kyp sensed her swipe of the hand a second before Drue struck out at the bag. He whipped the bag away as she exclaimed, "Let me see!"

Kyp laughed, tickled the woman was so absolutely smitten with him that she desired to know everything about him. He backed away defending the bag vigorously as she tried over and over to grasp it.

"Not fair using your Force skills, Jedi." She was laughing as she spoke.

Kyp teased her, leaving the objective within reach just long enough to make it seem achievable. Drue made one more swipe before Kyp whisked it away. She was off-balance and stumbled. Kyp wrapped his free arm around Drue's curvy body, tugging her securely against his own.

She leaned breathlessly against him, her sides heaving from their silly dance. Her face was flushed, and the beauty of her struck Kyp at that moment. What jolted him the most was his reflection in her eyes. Sparkling deep in their azure sea, Kyp found something there unexpected. Druin Glentaw not only wanted him; she loved him.

At that moment, Kyp's heart softened a little. After all the heartache over the last few weeks, all the unrequited love, here was someone capable of truly loving him, regardless of his flaws and past. Maybe this was a new chapter in his life. Maybe he deserved some happiness. Kyp would never be able to thank Drue in words so he pulled her closer and kissed her.

* * *

Jaina was sure by the time her husband finished grilling Cilghal about all aspects of pregnancy he would know more about the subject than most medical professionals. He seemed to be attacking the whole pregnancy and disease like an impending tactical engagement. For Jag, in strategy making, knowledge was key.

Kyp, on the other hand, had remained quiet for most of the exam and discussion. Only adding a brief comment here or there, usually when he was addressed. It surprised everyone in the room when the Jedi Master changed the subject abruptly, bringing the impending excitement over the baby to a screeching halt.

"Cilghal, what can you tell us about the nano-organism." Jag's excited focus took the most serious turn; his mood suddenly became somber. The healer set out a small holo display unit on the table, keying it to bring up a holo of Jaina's blood.

"As you can see here," Cilghal pointed a slender finger to an odd lumpy organism nestled among the red and white blood cells, "we have identified a Yuuzhan Vong bioweapon delivered to Jaina through a neck wound. As of yet, neither Danni nor I have been able to find a method to combat the invasive organisms other than the repairs made directly to the affected organs. What we do know is that they are completely Yuuzhan Vong, shaped to be undetectable by a Jedi host."

Everyone remained quiet, digesting the healer's words. "These nano-organisms appear to be able to find weaknesses and attack them. It looks as if they gain a foothold in any part of the body, and they are able to multiply rapidly, using the cellular breakdown as a springboard for their own reproduction. So we know it is important to stay ahead of them. If Jaina had not detected them when she did," Cilghal paused and looked Jaina in the eyes before addressing both men, "she would probably be dead today."

The severity of the words made both men blanch. Jaina instinctively reached out and wrapped her hand around Jag's clenched fist. Cilghal continued after the initial shock subsided.

"The organisms are designed to have totally ravaged the body, weakening it beyond repair, before the host realizes something is really wrong. As a doctor, I probably would have been presented with the disease when it was too late under normal circumstances. Initially, we missed the organism because it is designed to self-destruct outside the body, making it difficult to find in blood tests.

Jaina broke in. "The good news is that the baby, somehow, is able to detect these organisms in the Force. Through our connection I can detect and fight them."

Jag addressed Cilghal directly. "If not for the baby, Jaina would be dead."

Cilghal nodded her bulbous head as Jag turned his hand over and clutched Jaina back. Jaina gazed into Jag's eyes as he turned to face her, absorbing the sobering news still. "She's our blessing, Jag."

"Yes, she is."

Kyp, excited by the possibilities presented by the revelation interrupted the tender moment. "Jaina, can you detect the Vong now?"

Jaina turned to Kyp. "I can find the nano-organisms using my bond with the baby. It's as if they are on a different wavelength of the Force, kind of like how we can't see some forms of light. I feel like I am wearing infrared goggles. If I took them off, I am not sure I could sense them on my own."

Kyp leaned forward, his eyes blazing. "This could change everything. You need to try."

Jag interceded on his wife's behalf. "I don't think it is a matter of trying."

Jaina squeezed his hand. "It's all right. There is no try, just do or do not. I plan to _do_; I am just not sure how yet."

Kyp offered Jaina a warm smile, guilty that he had been so harsh with her. "We'll figure it out."

Jag turned back to Cilghal. "Master, what is the outlook from here on out?"

"Jaina has successfully held back the nano-organisms so far, and the baby is healthy. I worry after her trouble the last couple of days, that I will need to report this to Starfighter Command."

Before Jaina could speak, Jag surprisingly came to her defense. "But you said that was all due to low blood sugar from the morning sickness, not from her illness."

"Yes."

"And you said we can control that with the nutrient injections, until the nausea passes."

Cilghal tipped her oversized amphibious head.

"Kyp and I can make sure she doesn't get overtaxed and gets enough…"

Kyp jumped from his chair unexpectedly. "You don't mean to suggest that she keep fighting?"

"If that is what she wants, and she is healthy enough to do so, yes."

"That's your wife you are talking about." Jag remained seated next to Jaina as Kyp towered over him.

The colonel's voice was no less forceful. "It is her body."

"It's your child."

Jag finally rose and rested a hand on Kyp's shoulder. "Yes, it is, but you fail to see the bigger picture, my friend. If we do not end this war, I will eventually lose my wife and child. I do not need the Force to foresee that fact. While we have a chance, Jaina should be given the opportunity to end it. We all know the big one is coming. It is inevitable."

Kyp remained frozen, mulling over the truth of the words, turning them around to examine them in every direction. Finally, he tipped his head, not happy with the truth but willing to accept it for what it was.

Jag removed his arm and faced Cilghal. The doubt the healer had reserved vanished in the eloquence of Jag's words. She blinked her large eyelids slowly, and Jag found his second ally. He sat back down next to Jaina, taking her hands in his. He willed her took look into his eyes, and she did his bidding.

"I have no desire to raise our child," he smiled, "in a war torn galaxy. As long as you can, without endangering yourself or the baby, I will support your desire to keep flying. You are still our best hope to putting an end to this madness."

Jaina relaxed visibly, but his next words warned her. "But that means leaning on me, and Kyp as well, whenever you can. I don't care if that means I write every one of your reports and program your sims. Whatever it takes. It is your body, Jaina, but you are my wife and that is my child. As long as Cilghal says you can go on, I will support you. All I ask is that when the time comes, and we suggest that you step back, you listen."

Jaina threw herself into his arms, reminded of why she loved this man so much. The Force had blessed her not once, but twice in her life. Hopefully, those blessings would allow the Sword of the Jedi to complete her task. Jaina smiled, recognizing everyone in the room was of the same mind.

* * *

Jaina was downing her third bowl of fizz pudding for the day. It was the one thing her stomach tolerated to any degree. Jaina, seated on the couch with her legs propped up, looked from her bowl to cast a glance at Jag, who was working at the datastation quietly. He must have sensed the attention because he turned around to face her and smiled his almost imperceptible smile she had grown to cherish.

"What are you working on?"

Jag swiveled in his chair so he was facing her completely. "Designing some new tactics utilizing the cloaked fighters."

Jaina finished the last mouthful and dropped the spoon in the bowl. "Can I help?"

Jag rose and walked over to the couch. "Not today." He picked the bowl off her lap before heading for the kitchenette. "Maybe you can work on another healing trance while I go check on Rane. He's supposed to get out of the medward tomorrow, but I am sure he would like word from our family."

About that time, the door comm chimed. Jaina sat up from her lounging position. "It's Valin."

Jag eyed the door as Kyp stepped into the room from his apartment. "Do you want me to chase him away?"

Jaina pushed off the couch to stand. Her legs felt wobbly from lack of use. Suddenly, all the resting seemed like a bad choice. "No, I promised we would train today. I can't blow him off. He's my responsibility now."

Both men eyed Jaina as she made her way to the door. Jaina avoided Jag's stare, certain he was now miffed about the idea of her expanding her responsibilities to include Valin in the midst of all this turmoil. She pressed the comm button. "Just a minute, Valin."

Jaina disappeared into the bedroom, and Jag followed. "It is Twin Suns day off."

She pulled on a pair of her Jedi fighting pants. "Jedi don't get a day off. He's my apprentice. My duty is to give him the skills to survive this as well. I know you think it an unnecessary undertaking, but Valin is the future of the Jedi. He will train our children one day."

Jag eyed her tunic as she pulled it out of the closet. "You're not planning on sparring are you?"

Jaina placed one arm, then the other, into the sleeves. She walked over to the door fastening the belt loosely around her waist "Kyp, can you let Valin in?" Then she shut the bedroom door. "I thought you were on my side here."

"I am; I am not sure sparring is a good idea. You are always coming home with one injury or another. I know it is not intentional, but still, it is a risk."

Jaina walked over to Jag. "I have been careful. I may still have to fight before this thing is over. I need to keep my body in shape, more so now."

Jag fiddled with her tunic's collar while he thought. "I don't like it, being in the confines of a cockpit is one thing. It is too unpredictable when you spar."

An idea sprang to her mind, evident in the sparkle of her eyes. "I'll only spar with Kyp; he will be careful."

Jag's hand fell from the collar to her shoulder. "Only Kyp then." Jaina grinned. "But not today."

"Agreed." Jaina grabbed Jag's hand. "Ready to meet my apprentice?"

Jag nodded. Jaina activated the door and led him out into the front room. Valin rose from the couch to greet her. He was surprised to see Jag accompanying his Master.

"Hello, Valin. I would like you to meet Colonel Jagged Fel."

Jag released Jaina's hand and offered it to the young man. "You can call me Jag."

Valin accepted his hand, but fumbled for words. "Uh, nice to meet you, sir." The two men parted, and Valin turned to Jaina, his face still reflecting the confusion in his mind.

Jaina grinned at Valin. "Shocked?"

"Well, yes, I was under the impression you were unattached."

"First lesson of the day - never let it show. A Jedi's strength is in his or her ability to be unreadable. Second lesson – always tell your Master the truth."

Valin tried to maintain a neutral face, pretending he did not comprehend her meaning. Jaina raised an eyebrow. Finally, Valin confessed. "All right, I don't picture you with him."

Jaina snickered. "That's the idea. No one knows. Got it?"

"I understand." Valin looked impressed Jaina was entrusting him with the information.

"Are you ready to get to work?"

Valin stepped toward the door. "I'm always ready to spar."

Jag eyed Jaina, who was already opening her mouth to speak. "Not today, my young apprentice." Valin stopped to face her. "Today we work on healing trances…" Valin's face grew long, "…and maintaining a neutral face, no matter how you feel about the task your master assigns."

* * *

When Jag entered his brother's room in the medward, the welcoming faces of Wedge and Iella greeted him. They were standing one on either side of Rane's bed. Jag approached the gathering, returning the affectionate look.

"I leave for Csilla; my brother is in the medward. I come back; he is in the medward. Is there something wrong with this picture?"

Rane grinned. "I was trying to even the score with Jaina, now I just owe Tahiri instead."

Iella admonished the younger brother. "Next time try not to take on a Jedi."

"If he had stuck around, I think I could have taken him."

Wedge eyed Jag as he responded. "I think your brother took care of that."

Rane addressed his brother. "So I heard. Is everything all right with you?"

Jag furrowed his brows. "Fine, except they cannot be positive Zekk is dead. Although I cannot imagine anyone could survive that crash."

Wedge added, "Except a Jedi."

Jag repeated, "Except a Jedi."

Wedge glanced over at his wife. "We had better get going."

Iella nodded before grabbing Rane's arm in a motherly fashion. "We are glad you're out of the bacta tank and feeling better Rane. Now try to stay out of trouble for your uncle's sake. He's taking this family thing really hard."

Rane smiled at his aunt. "I'll try."

The couple made their way toward the door, when Wedge halted by Jag. "Is everything better with Jaina?"

Jag tipped his head. "Yes, the break was much needed. Jaina is rundown. Last night brought it all to a head."

Iella came to their side. "Is she feeling better?"

"Yes, one hundred percent. We spent all day lounging around, quite a new experience for me, but I think I could get used to it."

Wedge patted Jag on the back. "Good to hear. I feel better knowing at least one of my top squadrons is well-rested going into the next few weeks." Wedge grasped his wife's hand as he addressed Jag and his brother. "See you two later."

Jag watched his aunt and uncle depart. Then he pulled up a chair in order to sit beside his brother. Jag's face had grown serious. "Thanks for keeping your promise. I didn't think it would quite turn out like this."

"Don't mention it."

"I do not relish the thought of having to tell Mother you were back in a bacta tank so soon."

Rane grimaced. "I take it she didn't receive the news well about my crash?"

Jag shook his head side to side. "She did a good job of putting up a brave front."

Rane grinned knowingly. "The actress face, huh? What role this time?"

It was a family joke that Syal Fel would assume one of her numerous roles when she needed to deal with a troubling situation. "Eva in _Trasker's Fire_."

Rane pursed his lips. "That bad?" Jag nodded. "How is Father?"

"He is Father."

"And Briaun?"

"She was at the Academy most of the time, but she came home for a weekend. Every other word out of her mouth was about Jaina. Apparently we have been replaced as her idol."

Rane chuckled. "How can she idolize you when you idolize Jaina?"

"Point taken. Really, I think it is great for Briaun; she misses having a big sister to look up to." Jag recognized his slip just as Rane pounced on it.

"Big sister? Is there something you are not telling me?"

The room fell silent. Jag pondered the possibility of simply confessing the truth. With everything that happened over the last day, he was desperate to confide in his brother. Then he realized Jaina was probably in the same predicament and had held true to their pact.

Rane studied his brother as a series of thoughts raced behind his green eyes. He noted the drawn appearance of his features accented by the serious turn his expression had taken. Rane knew his brother always took a lot upon his shoulders, but today he looked like he was carrying the weight of an entire world. At twenty-two, none of his boyish qualities remained. At some point Jag had completed the transformation to manhood.

"Jag, is everything all right?"

Jag fell back into his chair, comfortable enough to let his guard down. "I have been better."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

One corner of Jag's mouth curled up. "No."

Rane did not press the matter. Instead he found a subject he knew would take his brother's mind off his worries, at least for a spell.

"So tell me about those new secret cloaked fighters Uncle Wedge mentioned."


	26. Visions of the Future

**CHAPTER 26** **– Visions of the Future**

"Lead, maybe it would be better…"

Jaina flipped off her headset in a fit of hormone-fueled anger. "Trick, filter out all calls from Two. I don't want to hear any more from him today, not over the regular channels or directed through you. Got it?"

Trick whistled woefully as Jaina banked her X-wing hard, turning onto the tail of a nearby skip. She laid down a trail of stutter fire, which was absorbed into the void of its dovin basal. Without thinking, she pushed down and hard on the stick and caught the skip in a counter-maneuver. Her laser fire ignited some more coral while a volley from Kyp, who had doggedly stuck on her wing, ripped through the pilot's canopy.

Trick beeped at Jaina as she turned about to seek out another target. A quick glance at the interface set her off. "Trick, you tell Bi that I'm not accepting messages from him on Kyp's behalf either!"

Trick tweeted back inquisitively.

"No, you can't talk to Bi either, or I'll space you!"

Trick's reply was an insulted blat.

The rest of the battle was a blur as Jaina wrestled to contain her overeager emotions. The one sure thing about pregnancy was it heightened her sensitivity to everything. Jag had maintained a calm, confident air around her. No matter what the circumstance, he filtered out his fear and concerns so all she saw was his steely resolve. On occasions, he had insisted softly on one matter or another, but he had been her rock for the last few weeks despite the demons she was sure he was wrestling.

Kyp, on the other hand, had been acting like a Ruffan hen waiting for her eggs to hatch. He may have agreed in theory with Jag about letting her fly, but his heart obviously had a different opinion. He was constantly fussing at her, questioning her decisions, quick to offer unwanted suggestions. He had even gone so far as to issue orders without consulting her. Sparring with Kyp was effective as practicing with a remote set on beginner mode. Jaina was beginning to think of Kyp as more of a hindrance than a help.

Jaina glanced at her control. The tactical display was now devoid of any enemy targets. Once again Twin Suns had thwarted an attack on a refugee convoy. Jaina settled back in her crash couch and prepared herself for another long ride in the confines of her cockpit.

* * *

Finally back in the hangar on Mon Calamari, Jaina crawled out of the cockpit. Her legs, which had taken to cramping during long trips, were unwilling accomplices in her decent down the ladder. At the bottom, Kyp was already waiting for her.

In spite of the agitation rolling off him for being rightfully ignored for the balance of the mission, he set a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jaina's aches eased immediately, but she still shrugged off the aid.

"Leave me alone, Kyp."

"Jaina, I just…"

Jaina pivoted to face Kyp, her eyes ablaze. Her voice caught the attention of every being in the hangar, including Tycho, who was heading over to escort Jaina to their debriefing.

"You just what? Want to question every decision? Issue orders without consulting me? If you're so eager to be in charge, get your own squadron!"

Kyp, already agitated, was eager to jump into the fight feet first. "In case you forgot, I had my own squadron."

"Well, go back. No one is asking you to stay. If you think I am so incompetent, don't lower yourself to fly under me. Personally, I think I have done fine so far, but the way you're acting lately, you'd think I was a Flight Officer out of the training lines. I'd rather do it without you than put up with this everyday!"

The spite in her words silenced a retort from the green-eyed Jedi momentarily. Unexpectedly a stream of words bubbled out. "You couldn't do it without me. You need me."

The crack of her palm against his cheek was a surprise even for the Jedi Master. The pain seared through his skin and down to his very soul, leaving him utterly speechless. By the time Kyp gathered his wits, Jaina was halfway across the hangar joining Tycho to head for the debriefing room. Kyp touched his cheek where Jaina's anger at his perceived betrayal burned like a hot brand.

* * *

By the time Jaina made it from the debriefing to her room, the burning anger at Kyp had been superceded by the intense agony accompanying the cramping of her calf muscles. It was a battle of mind over matter to drag her body from headquarters to the door of her apartment.

Jaina practically fell through the front door, collapsing against the wall with one hand while the other grabbed her right calf, the worst of the two. She half-stumbled half-walked until reaching the table and slumped into a chair. Jaina was in the middle of rubbing on the cramp with her thumb when the door adjoining to Kyp's room slid open. Jaina sat up abruptly.

"Not now Kyp. I don't have the energy to fight with you. I'm tired and want to go to bed." Kyp did not speak; he simply walked into the room. Jaina spun in her chair so she was facing the silver-maned Jedi. "Did you hear me? I said go away."

Kyp knelt down in front of Jaina, then took her right calf in his hand. She tried to pull it away, but he found the pressure point on the cramped muscle through her flight suit. Her leg stopped involuntarily as she groaned from his expert application of pressure. Moments later the muscle released. Free from the pain, Jaina found her voice. She yanked her leg back as she brushed Kyp off.

"I don't need you. I'll be fine without you."

As she tried to pivot away in the chair, Kyp turned his attention to her left calf. His fingers found another knot of rebellious muscle. He spoke as he separated the twisted muscles with his fingertips. "I need you. You're my partner until the end, my best friend. I think I am so scared to lose you that I've done more harm than good over the last couple of weeks."

Jaina grimaced as the calf muscle protested the assault of his fingers. Her words came out in a hiss. "I'd be inclined to agree."

He finally looked up from his ministrations, and Jaina's heart fell at the sight of the angry palm print on his cheek. Her fingers reached out to caress the spot. The touch was more than Kyp thought any man could bear.

"Oh, Kyp. I'm sorry."

"I think that was my line."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry."

Jaina's hand shot from his cheek down to her back, which decided it needed attention as well. "Oww!"

Kyp stood, sweeping Jaina up in his arms as he did, and walked over to the couch. He sat down, depositing her next to him. Kyp crossed his legs as he faced Jaina, her back to him and her legs stretched along the balance of the couch's length. He splayed his hands across the small of her back and fell into the Force.

Kyp had to drag Jaina's weary mind with him, convincing her body to relax in spite of itself. Her breathing slowed to match his. When Kyp finally felt her body give in, he worked his fingertips along either side of her spine. Jaina groaned, then spoke.

"Kyp."

"Huh?"

"I do need you."

Kyp smiled ruefully. "Not really, but I am glad I can be of some help."

"Mmmmhuh, just don't stop."

He could feel her muscles starting to soften and her mind answering the call of sleep. Jaina curled down on the couch so her head was resting on one of his knees, and her back still in reach. Minutes later, Jaina was sleeping soundly.

Confident her back was no longer in need of attention Kyp brought his hand around so it touched her waist, his fingers extending down along the growing swell of her abdomen. Unlike Jaina's life force, which seemed to diminish ever so slightly as the weeks passed, the baby grew stronger and stronger, a supernova in the Force. It awed him that a life was being nurtured inside the woman he loved.

Although Kyp shared her joy, it stung to the depths of his soul that he would never know the love of a child. Even more so, he feared Jaina and Jag would never know the love of their own child. Kyp questioned the Force as he did often, but it was fickle about foretelling the future.

Unlike times before, a scene erupted before his eyes. A field of tall grass decked with wild flowers spread out in every direction, framed by waterfalls as far as the eye could see. Across the green plain ran a small girl, brown hair streaming out behind her, flowers in her hair. She spun and her vibrant green eyes danced with a smile. Another smaller child – a boy – ran to her, tackling the girl in the grass. They rolled, a tangle of legs and laughter. Both came to a stop, and the smaller child popped to his feet, his hair curly and as chocolaty brown as Jaina's.

"I see she forgave you already."

Kyp snapped back to the reality of Jag grinning down at him. "You heard?"

Jag walked over to the table and dropped a few loose datachips and his datapad on top. "Who hasn't? Actually, I am surprised it took her this long."

Kyp started to chuckle and stifled it when the movement caused Jaina to stir. He placed his palm over her forehead, took a few calm breathes, and Jaina was deep in a healing trance a few heartbeats later. He turned his attention back to Jag.

"So I've had this coming, and you didn't warn me."

Jag shrugged as he leaned over to scoop Jaina into his arms. He peered down at Kyp. "You had to come to an understanding on your own. I cannot make you find your peace with this." Jag left him for a moment to lay Jaina down on the bed. He came back out of the bedroom after spreading a blanket over her body. "So did you find your peace or did she just slap it into you?"

Kyp smiled as he rose. His insight from the Force offered the most peace he had felt in some time. The future was never set in stone, but the course they were on now seemed to be the right path for Jaina. "A little of both I suppose. Goodnight Jag."

"Goodnight Kyp."

* * *

Jaina sat down on the side of the sparring mat, her legs sprawled out before her and her weight back on her hands as she carefully studied Kyp spar with Valin. Sweat dripped from her temples, sliding down her cheeks. Her body glistened from head to toe from her earlier match with Kyp.

Jaina wiped her face with a towel and then dropped it on her lap when she noticed Corran crossing the edge of the mat to her position. It was probably unnecessary, but Jaina had become self-conscious of the slight bulge in her abdomen. Corran sunk to a cross-legged position beside her, keeping his trained eye on the match.

"Hello, Corran. You want to have a go?"

Corran grimaced. "With you, not today. I just stopped by to see how Valin was faring."

Jaina studied Valin as he worked his way out of a corner Kyp had maneuvered him into. She was pleased he had learned his lesson from days past. She smiled then addressed Corran. "He's improving daily. It's an honor he asked me to be his Master. I hope I can do him justice."

Corran grabbed Jaina around the shoulders. "You already have. Valin is flourishing, and he absolutely idolizes you."

Jaina blushed. "It doesn't seem like it when he rolls his eyes at the prospect of working on meditation trances instead of sparring."

Corran chuckled. "He never was one to sit still, even as a baby."

Jaina drew her gaze away from the battle to address Corran directly. "I was surprised to hear you came back to fly with the Rogues and didn't stay on Naboo with the Defense Force like most of the other Jedi."

Corran matched Jaina's gaze. "Mirax and I have other priorities."

Jaina turned her attention back to Valin and Kyp. "Family." Corran simply faced forward as well. Jaina queried him after the cracking of lightsabers dimmed. "Why didn't you keep training him yourself?"

"Because he doesn't need me. He needs someone who will push him past his capabilities. Parents tend to see their children as just that – children. We don't want them to be independent. It symbolizes the loss of the one thing you value the most."

"Which is?"

"The unconditional love of your child, who needs you for their survival."

"He still loves you and needs you, just in a different way."

Corran smiled. "But he needs you more. It's a matter of survival. You can push him to grow as a Jedi, to be his best, to be able to survive on his own."

Jaina moaned as Kyp scored a hit on Valin with a low drive directly at his midsection, while Valin's lightsaber was kicked out to the side unable to offer protection. "Okay, if you don't want to train him, then how about some friendly advice."

"Shoot."

"If I were training a Jedi with TK, I would tell them to try a forward flip over the drive, but in Valin's case that's not an option."

Corran jumped to his feet in a lithe move that belied his age. "How about I show you?"

Jaina tipped her head as she climbed to her feet. Corran removed his robe as Jaina motioned for Valin to join her. Her apprentice smiled politely at his father, disappointed at his own shortcomings. Corran patted his son on the shoulder reassuringly before striding to the center of the mat. Kyp grinned mischievously.

"Going to show your son how it's done?"

"No, I am going to show a Jedi with TK there is always another way."

Kyp advanced first, setting up a series of moves to duplicate the sequence Valin had met his 'end' with. Just as Kyp made the winning thrust aimed at Corran's midsection, his guard knocked away from his body, Corran performed an agile cross step. Kyp's lunge missed its mark, and Corran had his weapon back up to protect his body with the Master at a positional disadvantage.

Kyp saluted Corran with his lightsaber. Both Jedi extinguished their weapons, before heading over to Valin and Jaina. Jaina observed the silent exchange between father and son. Corran had been right to not train his son. With her, Valin seemed to accept criticism. Simply having his father demonstrate the technique had elicited strange emotions – fear, probably of disappointing his father, self-loathing and even a hint of anger.

Jaina playfully punched Valin in the shoulder trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, that was more for my benefit than yours. Your dad just wanted to show me how much more I have to learn."

Valin glanced over at Jaina, a hint of a grin teasing his lips. "Really?"

The look in his eyes told Jaina he would believe anything she told him. "Really." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the two older Jedi arrived in unison. "I'd say you and I could take them any day."

Kyp eyed Jaina warily as Valin straightened up excitedly. "Let's do it."

"Not today." Valin frowned. "If we beat them now, the old geezers will cry they were too tired." Jaina thumbed at Kyp. "Especially that one over there. We'll let them rest up and take them fresh one day."

Valin grinned. "I can't wait."

Corran eyes sparkled. "Come on son. Your mother's been dying to feed you right. She says you're looking a little skinny for a Corellian kid."

* * *

Wedge marched into the squadron commander's briefing all business. His usually stern expression marked by deep circles under his eyes. Everyone in the room fell silent as the general strode over to the podium. The feeling in the air was one of anticipation. Wedge surveyed the room, making sure everyone was accounted for. Once satisfied, he began.

"I'll make this short. I've got other meetings to get to." He swallowed. "Intel has determined the move for a new home world is imminent. Based on recent activity in several regions we have narrowed it down to a couple of possibilities. The Galactic Alliance Defense Force has decided to up the ante by giving them a reason to pick one over the others."

His gaze stopped at Jaina briefly. "The long and short of it is all but a handful of squadrons will be setting out for Naboo over the next two days. You'll get your assignments from Tycho at the end of the briefing. Get your affairs in order ladies and gentlemen; the big one is about to begin. That's all. We'll have a more in depth briefing on Naboo."

The room started to buzz with nervous excitement as the meeting began to break up. Wedge scanned the room, looking for someone in particular.

"Colonel Fel, a moment of your time."

Jag stopped in his tracks and eyed his uncle curiously. His gaze followed Jaina out of the room. True to their ruse, she walked out without a spared glance back.

"Yes, sir."

Wedge walked out of the room, his back an indication he meant for Jag to follow. Jag gathered his belongings and jogged out the door to catch Wedge. A short walk later both men were in the confines of the general's office. Wedge went behind the desk, taking his seat in the high backed chair. He motioned to the vacant chair across from him. Jag sat and waited for his uncle to speak.

"Jag, I need you to be straight with me because there is a lot riding on this plan we are cooking up."

Jag shifted forward in his seat. "Certainly, does this have to do with the various tactics I outlined in my report about the cloaked fighters' capabilities?"

"No, although they have been useful so far, and we will discuss them further at a later time. This has to do with Jaina."

Jag sat back in his chair warily. "Don't you think you should be asking her that?"

"Probably, but she has too much invested to be objective. You know her better than anybody and can be objective in regards to her safety."

"We all have a lot invested in this."

Wedge shifted uncomfortably, then folded his hands on the desk. "What I need to know is whether or not Jaina can give this one hundred percent."

"I would think she has proven…"

"Before you answer Jag, you need to know what we are proposing. You see, Jaina is the bait. We are going to flaunt her presence on Naboo until they don't have any choice but to come after her."

Jag did not flinch, not even a trace of emotion crossed his face as Wedge studied it carefully. "That is the way she wants it."

Wedge parted his hands and laid them flat on the desk. "Listen Jag. I know you have been writing her reports; your style is unmistakable. Tycho says Kyp debriefs more often than she does these days. I'm concerned there is something here the three of you aren't telling me."

Jag smiled. "How much more secretive can we get than a clandestine marriage? And you know about that."

Wedge smirked. "You got me there."

"Uncle, Jaina is tired. She's got two new pilots, a new apprentice, a new husband and a lot riding on her shoulders with this Goddess business. Kyp and I are helping out where we can. As Jaina says, she is getting good at delegating."

Wedge's stance visibly relaxed. "That's all I needed to hear. Are you going to be okay with this?"

"If we have a chance to bring this bloody war to a close, I'm all for it, the sooner the better. I would like to offer one more suggestion for your Goddess charade – a little something Father and I cooked up over dinner before I left Csilla."

Wedge leaned forward excitedly. "This I have got to hear."

* * *

Danni dispensed several drops of specially prepared solution into the sample of Jaina's blood. Danni was grateful she and Cilghal had obtained a new batch from Jaina just a short while earlier. The nano-organisms were a difficult weapon to study simply because they lasted only an hour or so outside the body. After that, they self-destructed. Danni had chosen to focus on the mechanism they used to produce their degradation; Cilghal was trying to find the specific trigger for their destruction.

Ever since learning about Jaina's condition, Danni had spent every free moment studying the bioweapon. So far, her attempts had turned up little information of use. Danni was not sure why she had taken the task so intensely to heart, other than she felt a connection to Jaina through her growing friendship with Jacen Solo.

Danni watched anxiously as the solution dispersed through the blood. This solution was a marker for a specific enzyme Danni had found in other Yuuzhan Vong technology that had proven to be fatal to other living Vong organisms. If the enzyme were present, the solution would turn from yellow to green. This was the closest she had to a lead so far.

"Come on. Come on."

Danni thrummed her fingers on the counter top waiting for a sign. She let out a moan after a minute of waiting. Her prayers went unanswered, and Danni was back to square one. Danni watched as the organisms went about their business attacking the blood cells, their only target of opportunity. She was so sick of the Vong, sick of losing everyone to their evil onslaught. Danni batted the petri dish off the microholoimager in disgust.

"Shavit!"

"Troubles?" A male voice startled the usually mild-mannered scientist.

Danni spun to address the intruder, her green eyes blazing amidst a sea of blonde curls. She halted at the sight of Jacen standing in the doorway with two sets of swimming fins in his hand.

"Jacen!" She sounded more surprised than she would have liked.

He walked over to the failed experiment resting on the floor. Jacen placed the fins on a counter, then knelt down to pick it up. Danni rushed over to help him, picking up pieces right out from under his grasp.

"Careful, that's dangerous. You need gloves to handle it."

Jacen handed over the remaining pieces, and Danni snatched them before scurrying across the room to the disposal unit. Jacen followed her. "I guess your experiment wasn't cooperating."

Danni watched the disposal unit finish its cycle, unable to look into his brown eyes. "Unfortunately, it was not."

Jacen glanced over at the vial of blood on the counter. "Is this another Vong bioweapon you're working on?"

Danni turned and eyed the vial before gathering all the parts of the experiment as she spoke. "I really can't talk about it."

"Oh, sorry. I just thought if it was a Vong organism I might be able to lend some help with my Vongsense."

Danni put the items on a far counter, frowning as she did. That very thought had crossed the scientist's mind on several occasions. "I'll extend your offer to Cilghal."

Jacen's interest was piqued. "Cilghal is in on this too? Is someone infected with this thing?"

Danni raised an eyebrow then looked away quickly to fuss with the holoimager.

"I know. You can't say. Let me know if you change your mind." Jacen watched the blonde woman as she nervously fluttered around the room. She was usually calm and confident. It was obvious something was bothering her.

"Jacen, is there something you wanted?"

Jacen walked over to pick up the fins on the counter. "Yeah, I wanted to see if you had time to visit Mester Reef."

Danni smiled politely, imagining if Jacen knew the truth he would stay in the lab with her until they found an answer to Jaina's predicament. "I would love to, but I have so much to do."

Jacen puckered his lips in disappointment. "I understand. I finally got a day away from the 'Roost and decided to spend it planetside. I have such fond memories of our time spent at the reef. I thought it would be fun to go one last time."

Danni grinned. "One last hoorah before the big push."

"Something like that."

Danni mulled a thought and then ran with it. "Why don't you ask Jaina?"

The corner of Jacen's mouth turned down. "The thought had crossed my mind, but she's so busy these days, I would hate to impose on her time."

Danni walked over and put her hand on Jacen's arm. "Opportunities we have with our loved ones are so few. Seize every moment you have before you lose them forever."

Jacen reached up with his hand and grasped hers. "When did you get so wise… and serious?"

Danni smiled. "This war seems to do that to people. We all grow up faster than we need to."

* * *

The sparring room was alive with the crackle of lightsabers crashing into each other. Mara stood in the doorway admiring the two separate battles taking place. On one side of the room, Octa sparred with Valin while on the other side Kyp was engaged in a heated battle with Jaina. In mid-swipe, Jaina yelled over at Valin.

"Don't let her get you flat on your feet! It's all about the footwork."

Mara smirked as she recalled similar moments in years gone by when she had done much the same thing with Jaina. Valin, to his credit, took the words to heart. His footwork was quicker and lighter. Mara watched as Jaina, with her attention divided, misjudged a leap over Kyp's sweeping leg and fell to the floor in a tremendous thud.

Instead of continuing on, as he usually would, showing no mercy for his opponent, Kyp rushed to Jaina's side. She was already jumping to her feet. Jaina beat Kyp off with her hand.

"I'm fine."

Jaina went back to her fighting stance and reignited her lightsaber. Kyp walked away, picking up a towel. Jaina snapped at his back.

"Kyp get back over here. We're not through!"

Kyp faced her. "Yes, we are."

Mara quietly observed the silent battle of wills which overpowered the clashing lightsabers from the other battle still in full swing on the mat. Jaina broke the stalemate by turning to squawk at her apprentice.

"Valin, watch your weak side!"

Kyp strode over to the side of the room, nodding to Mara as he neared. Jaina followed, breathing fire. She eyed Mara, but offered her no acknowledgement other than the eye contact. The two Jedi toweled off side by side, neither speaking

Mara addressed Jaina. "If you still want to work off that mean streak, I would be happy to oblige."

Jaina looked to Kyp then back to Mara. The red-haired female did not miss the unspoken struggle. Jaina opened her mouth to speak, fire burning in her eyes, and shut it just as quickly. Kyp stood rigid in anticipation. Jaina forced a polite smile.

"Thanks, but no. Kyp's right. We've been at it for a while."

Kyp's shoulders relaxed visibly; relieved he would not have to fight Jaina. Mara absorbed it all. "Just thought I would offer." Kyp walked away, heading for the lockers without a word.

Jaina watched him go before speaking to her aunt. "I'd better get cleaned up, too."

Mara squinted her eyes, deep in thought. "Is everything alright?"

Jaina flashed her Solo grin. "Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason. I figured with everything coming to a head you might be experiencing a little stress."

Jaina crossed her arms, dangling the towel from her hand. "Nope. I'm ready to get on with it. When are you leaving?"

"Blackmoon and the Dozen leave tomorrow morning. Luke and I will take the _Jade Shadow_. And you?"

"We leave tomorrow evening, Tycho said something cryptic about hitching a ride."

Mara reached over and hugged Jaina unexpectedly. Jaina held off a little. Warning bells sounded in Mara's mind; Jaina was always the one to show her affection whole-heartedly. Still clutching her niece, Mara spoke. "Be safe."

Jaina replied. "I will. Same to you." Jaina pulled away first, afraid to be too close.

"If you need anything, Jaina, please ask. You know Luke and I would do anything for you."

"I love you, too, Mara." Jaina grinned and then walked away, calling to the other Twin Suns pilots, still in the thick of sparring. "Practice is over kids. Let's get cleaned up." Octa and Valin disengaged, both heaving and dripping with sweat. "Time to take it to the Vong."

On impulse, Mara reached for Jaina in the Force, probing her niece as she did when Jaina was an apprentice. Mara instantly felt guilty for the action. The guilt faded to surprise when her probe bounced off a hardened shell. Jaina's step faltered. Mara braced, thinking the young woman would turn around to confront her. Instead, Jaina resumed her walk like nothing had happened.

* * *

The twelve X-wings of Twin Suns Squadron blasted out of the atmosphere in a tight formation. Jaina spared a glance out the canopy at the azure beauty of Mon Calamari, wondering if she would ever return. The planet had become her adopted home recently; she was going to miss it. Kyp's voice came over her headset. The volume indicated it was routed through Trick.

"Where are we headed?"

"I don't know quite yet. Tycho said we would know it when we saw it."

Octa's voice came through on the squadron frequency. "Lead, this is Five. Large unidentified vessel bearing eight-two-seven.

Jaina eyed her tactical display, then stared out the transparisteel at the looming vessel.

"Lead, Four here. It looks like a SD but it appears closer than my tactical sensors indicate."

"Four, Two. That's because it's a Supe."

The squadron frequency fell silent as Jaina imagined all eleven pilots sitting with their mouths agape. "This is Lead. Let's go have a look."

In a smooth turn, the entire assembly of snubfighters corrected course to head straight for the Super Star Destroyer's location. As it grew to enormous proportions before them, excited chatter sparked across the comm.

"Never seen one up close."  
"I wonder which one it is?"  
"Could be it's staying here when we leave."  
"Maybe it's going with us to Naboo."

A voice, distinguished by its stilted Basic, broke through the chatter on the command frequency. "_Trickster's Sword_ hailing Twin Suns Lead."

Jaina keyed the comm, sure she had misheard. "Come back."

"_Trickster's Sword_ hailing Twin Suns Lead."

She had heard right. "This is Twin Suns Lead. Go ahead."

"You are cleared for landing in the main hangar bay, follow the beacons directly in."

"Twin Suns Lead copies." She switched over to speak with the squadron. "All right kids. We found our ride to Naboo." Cheers erupted mixed with excited chatter. Jaina snapped to her command voice. "Tighten it up Twin Suns. Let's make a flyby of the _Trickster's Sword_ before we land."

The comm fell completely silent. Jaina was grateful for the quiet as she guided the squadron in a looping pass to sweep across the bow of the immense ship. They climbed along the dorsal section, rising up to make a close pass by the bridge. They were close enough to make out the blue-skinned bridge officers.

Valin commented. "Guess we know where it came from."

Once past the command bridge structure, Jaina peeled off in a starboard rollover and was followed by the Twin Suns fighters on her side of the formation. Kyp matched her maneuver to the port side, taking his half of the dozen fighters with him. The two halves reunited on the underside of the Super Star Destroyer. Approaching the main hangar bay, the massive outline of the Yun Harla symbol could be made out along the smooth surface of the ship's underbelly.

It was obvious that Command was taking the whole Goddess charade to a new level. Jaina suddenly felt the weight of the war weighing heavily on her shoulders. The same feeling rolled off her pilots in waves. The gravity of the undertaking was defined by that colossal symbol.

"Twin Suns. Tighten up to the Swarm formation. We are going into the bay together."

Jaina sensed the nervous energy coursing between the pilots. Taking twelve snubfighters straight up into the main hangar through the ship's belly would be a tricky feat with no room for error. She expected no less than perfection from her pilots at any given time. If they could not pull this off, they should not be flying in Twin Suns to begin with.

The formation formed quickly, fighters nestled wingtip-to-wingtip and nose-to-tail. Jaina activated her thrusters and in a display of skill, all twelve X-wings rose in unison. Although the maneuver was impressive, the display in the hangar was no less stunning.

The twelve Twin Suns craft, hovering in the tight formation, faced a bay filled with rows upon rows of uniformed personnel – some Chiss, some Galactic Alliance. The mere numbers were mind-boggling.

Jaina gathered her wits and clicked her comm. "Let's park them nice and pretty boys and girls."

Two at a time, the formation broke. Each pair glided forward on repulsors, rotating one hundred eighty degrees and lowering to the glossy floor. Jaina and Kyp were last. Once settle on the hangar floor, Jaina inhaled deeply. Her canopy rose as she finished the post-flight check. She climbed out of the cockpit to find her pilots already on the ground by their respective ladders, standing at attention. They seemed to understand the importance of the moment.

Once on the ground, she tipped her head, and the squadron formed up behind her in two columns, Kyp at her side, but a half step behind. From one corner of the enormous hangar, a group of uniformed officers strode her way. At the point was a tall Chiss officer dressed in black, accompanied by Wedge in formal uniform.

Amid the contingent of military higher-ups walked Jag, looking as handsome as ever. Jaina had to fight her own desire to stare at his handsome face. The group came to a halt with the Chiss admiral directly in front of Jaina. He offered her a formal bow. Straightening, his fiery eyes met hers. Jaina sensed some reluctance on the Chiss' part just before he spoke.

"Welcome aboard Jaina Solo. The _Trickster's Sword_ is at your service."

* * *

From Jag's perspective, in the doorway to the expansive bedroom suite of the Super Star Destroyer, Jaina appeared to be exactly what the pilots of old described as an angel on the moons of Iego. She stood in front of the viewport, facing the swirling lines of hyperspace. A shimmering white nightgown clung to her body, her form outlined beneath the sheer material. Brown hair cascaded in gentle curls off her shoulders and down her back.

Jag leaned against the doorframe admiring the still beauty as if she were a sculpture in the museum to be treasured for eternity. From her profile, he could tell she was meditating so he kept to himself. These were the few times his wife seemed at peace these days. Her face did not look so strained. The lines left by the illness were softened by her connection to the web of life.

Her eyes opened, and Jaina smiled as she faced him, her voice came as a sultry whisper. "Hello, Colonel Fel."

Jag merely offered his subtle grin, invisible to most, precious to Jaina. She started to move, but stopped when he held up a palm. Jag crossed the room as he spoke. "Hello, Mrs. Fel."

Jaina grinned mischievously. "Isn't that still in negotiations?"

"Oh, I forgot. I think we left off about here."

He brought his right hand up to her cheek as his head lowered until their lips touched in a tender kiss. Then his lips peeled away to trace a trail down from her pulse point to the ridge of her collarbone. Jaina threw her head back; Jag supported her weight willingly as she leaned farther and farther back allowing him better access.

Jag kissed his way back up to her mouth before parting her lips with his tongue, eager to taste her love. After a breathtaking dance in each other's mouths, he straightened up, pulling her with him. Jaina planted a kiss on his chest while her arms wrapped around his waist. He felt the touch through his shirt, and it warmed his heart.

Jaina felt Jag fishing around in his pants pocket, his arm snaking around hers to reach its objective. She pulled away slightly to stare up at him. "What are you doing?"

Jag flashed her a rare genuine full-fledged smile as sweet as fizz pudding. "Getting ready."

Jaina's eyes widened with the excitement she felt coursing through his body. "Ready for what?"

Jag positioned Jaina with a little separation between them. Holding one of her hands in his, Jag knelt down on one knee. "To do this."

"Jag, what are you up to?"

"Shhh."

Jaina wrinkled her brow in bewilderment as she complied. Jag cleared his throat then stared into her eyes.

"Jaina, will you marry me?"

Jaina tugged her hand away, but Jag held it firmly in his grip. "Jagged Fel, I already did." Jag raised a questioning eyebrow as if he seriously expected an answer. Jaina became solemn, sensing his anticipation. "Yes."

Jag grinned at the answer as if he doubted the outcome like an eager suitor unsure of his chances for love. He played with her hand so her fingers curled over his own. His other hand came up to meet them with a ring pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm glad you said yes. You see I didn't quite do it right the first time." He whispered to her stomach. "Your Mommy deserves better than that." He peered back up to Jaina. "It's still not a wedding band, but I figured an engagement ring was a good place to start." He slipped the gold band onto her ring finger.

Jaina gasped as she splayed her fingers so it sparkled in the light – white, purple, and green beams dancing off the stones. "That looks just like…" Her free hand shot to her mouth. "Sweet Force, Jag! It is, isn't it?"

Jag rose to his feet as Jaina wiggled her fingers in wonderment. "Mother gave it to me. It was meant for Cherith. It is just a guess, but I think she intended for you to have it when she gave it to me. I would look kind of silly weary something that pretty, but it suits you perfectly."

Jaina studied the ring in awe for a few breaths, then balled her hand into a fist as some of the joy bled from her face. She walked away a few steps to face the viewport, folding her arms over her chest. With her back still to Jag she spoke. "I suppose this is a sign of something else."

Jag stepped up behind her and eased his hands around her body, stopping at her abdomen, now starting to swell slightly. There was no doubt that a life resided there. His child was a reality he could touch, not an abstract notion. Jaina stared into his reflection on the transparisteel. She spoke before he could.

"It's time. You wouldn't give me this ring unless you expected me to wear it." Jaina rubbed her fingers down the back of his hands. "It's not like we can hide her much longer either."

Jag dropped his head down to place a tender kiss on Jaina's neck. "Yes. I had hoped you would see it that way."

Jaina rested her head against Jag's firm, broad chest. "Jagged Fel, are you bribing me?"

Jag kissed the top of her head. "I learned years ago from watching my father to never ask for something without offering something in return."

"I like your father." She inhaled deeply, then let out her breath in resignation. "I was thinking about calling it quits before you came in. I can't keep this up much longer; I am tired and miserable constantly. I hate feeling like a quitter, but I'll finish this battle and then step back, even if it's not the end. I can stay on the flagship; maybe help Jacen with the battle melds. I think I am getting better with this Vongsense of mine. Between the two of us we might be able to develop some new tactics…"

Jag spun Jaina in his arms, his eyes mirroring his determination. Jag had learned to pick his battles carefully, so he was set on winning this one. "I think you should disappear for a while. You are going to become a big moving target once the Vong find out. They would like nothing better than to prove your mortality."

Jaina moved her eyes back and forth as she pushed around thoughts. "Where would we go?"

Jag took it as a good sign that she did not dismiss him instantly so he pressed further. "I don't know, but I am sure between everyone we will come up with a plan. Someplace safe for you and the baby."

After absorbing the words, Jaina's mouth dropped open. "You don't plan on coming. You would send me away?"

"Not if there is a chance to put an end to it. If we don't stop it here, your loss will be felt throughout the war effort. I couldn't sit back with the war still open-ended…" He paused. "Not even to go with you. I have to think of our daughter's future first, just like you must."

Jaina fell into Jag's arms, her cheek pressed against his chest. He squeezed her tight against him, holding on for dear life. She moved her head up and down against his shirt, telling her husband that in his infinite wisdom he was right.

End of Chapter 26  
TKL/h94


	27. Cloaked

**CHAPTER 27 - Cloaked**

The cobbled street appeared brighter than the last time she had been there. Townhouses on either side were now homes not the neglected structures of weeks past. Some were still in various stages of repair; others appeared to have been transformed into shiny new residences. Looking up, Jaina admired the handiwork on a particular townhouse, the one that Padme Skywalker had called home, and now home to her parents.

With her usual efficiency, Leia Solo had attacked the repairs. On the outside, the structure jumped right out of Jaina's memories passed on from her grandmother. Flowers flowed out of freshly painted boxes lining the stoop. Jaina skipped up the steps, the worries of the impending war left behind on the street as she eagerly anticipated spending a quiet evening with her family.

Stopping at the door, she slipped the glittering ring off her finger and placed it in her tunic pocket before glancing over a shoulder to wave goodbye to Kyp, standing in the street. Jaina spun around as the door opened. Her mother, framed in the doorway, beamed out at Jaina. It had felt like ages since leaving Naboo when it had only been a little over twelve weeks.

At the sight of her mother's open arms, Jaina fell into the embrace. Jaina may not have been able to share her troubles, but she did not hesitate to draw on the quiet strength of her mother's love. Leia held her tight for a moment, then stepped back, a questioning look to her face. "Jaina, you're shielding."

Jaina offered a meek smile, meeting her mother's gaze. "It's all right, Mom. I've got a lot of stuff going on right now. It's for the best. As soon as this battle is over we all need to sit down and talk – you, me, Jacen and Dad."

Leia rubbed her hands up and down her daughter's arms as she studied her tired features. Finally, Leia flashed a kind smile, her eyes still worried. "We'll be here when you are ready."

Jaina's shoulders eased down from their defensive posture. "Thanks, Mom."

Her mother stepped back, gesturing for Jaina to come inside. The interior of the home was no less impressive than the outside. The wood floors were polished to a distinct shine. Although not complete, the furnishings were a mix of old and new adding a distinct charm.

"It looks nice."

Leia tipped her head in gratitude for the compliment as she passed Jaina, leading the way to the back of the house. "It needs some work, but it feels like home. Maybe the first home we have ever really had."

Jaina could hear Threepio's synthesized voice from the kitchen just beyond the dining area. "Master Solo, if I might suggest, this particular Endwa recipe does not require quite that much…"

Her father snapped back. "Goldenrod, you tasteless scrap heap, don't tell me how to prepare…" Han spied Jaina outside the kitchen. "Hey kid. Come here and give this old smuggler a hug."

She stepped into the kitchen and was welcomed into her father's arms as Threepio flitted around offering his own welcome. Han squeezed her so hard Jaina's feet came off the floor. He let her go and stepped back. "That was quite a show today, arriving in a Supe as your personal Goddess flagship. It was all over the holovids."

Jaina blushed as she walked over to the small kitchen table. She fingered the antique wood, following the grain. "Yeah, they are really working the whole Goddess angle a bit hard."

Han went back to stirring the Smuggler's Stew, adding generous helpings of Corellian brandy between taking swigs of his own.

Jaina interrupted his taste testing. "Hey Dad. Take it easy on the brandy. I'm still on duty."

Han curled up one side of his mouth. "No worries. The alcohol cooks off, nothing but taste left. So whose idea was that – I mean the Supe and the name and all. It was pretty clever if you ask me."

Jaina grinned as she parked herself in a chair. "General Fel's."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I am not. He and Jag dreamt it up when Jag was back on Csillia."

Han's face grew serious. "I saw your Corellian prince during the whole Goddess-welcome-to-Naboo-ceremony."

Leia interrupted before her husband could do some fatherly bashing. "It's nice to see Jag made it back. I'm sure you're happy."

"Mmm-huh." Jaina nodded, her mouth occupied with her finger, which she had just dipped in the Drizzle sauce next to her. She removed the finger. "He came back with a nice surprise for the Vong, too." Han and Leia eyed Jaina in unison; sharing an interested expression that Jaina obliged in a whisper to indicate the fact's secrecy. "A whole squadron of cloaked clawcraft."

Han dropped the mixing spoon in the stew and crossed over to the table, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Cloaked fighters, that would require some interesting technological developments…"

Leia grabbed her husband by the elbow to spin him back around from where he came. "Some other time dear. No war talk tonight." Leia addressed her daughter. "Your brother is upstairs exploring with Tahiri. Why don't you go say 'hi.' I know you two haven't seen much of each other lately."

* * *

Dinner had gone well. Jaina, now over the worst of her nausea, had actually enjoyed the food, especially since it was shared in the company of family. It had been too long since they had sat down for a Solo family meal. Jaina thought her mother and father were in heaven. Even though Tahiri was there in Anakin's place and Chewie would be forever missed, her family felt whole.

Jacen was the only one who did not seem to be enjoying the gathering completely. Jaina would have reached out to him in their twin bond, but doing so would open her up to Jacen as well – a risk she dare not take. So when Jacen finally decided to join the conversation well into dessert, his news sent Jaina reeling. He opened casually as he swirled his spoon in the fizz pudding.

"I went to see Danni the other day. I thought she and I could go to Mester Reef, but she was caught up in some pretty important work."

Jaina dropped her spoon. She glanced around the table as she muttered an apology. "Sorry."

Leia smiled at Jaina then addressed her son. "What is she working on now? Disrupting some new Yuuzhan Vong weapon?"

Jacen glanced at Jaina, who was fussing over her spoon, before turning to his mother. "It appeared to be some sort of Vong bioweapon, but she couldn't really discuss it."

Han cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds scary. We already saw what they did to Mara. Hopefully they're not cooking up something worse. The Vong have had a while to perfect their previous work." Jaina jumped from the table, grabbing her bowl. Han turned his attention to his daughter. "Getting more fizz pudding?"

"Yes, does anyone else want some?"

Jacen never looked at her. The rest shook their heads as Leia remarked with a grin, "I am glad I picked that fizz pudding up at the market. I don't know why it struck my fancy. Obviously it's a hit with someone."

Tahiri giggled. "I think that's her third bowl."

Jaina turned her back to the table, heading for the food cooler. Leia turned her attention back to Jacen. "I hope Danni figures out whatever she is working on before we lose any more good people. It's too bad you can't help with your Vongsense."

Jaina listened to her brother as she scooped out another serving, even though she had suddenly lost her appetite. Her hand was shaking so badly she could barely manage to complete the task. "That's what I told her. It would be a tragedy if someone suffered needlessly when I might be able to help."

Jaina offered a reply from across the room as she placed the fizz pudding back in the cooler and shut the door. "You can't save everyone Jacen."

Her brother spun in his seat and stared straight into Jaina's eyes. "I would at least like a chance to try."

* * *

Upon returning to the _Trickster's Sword_ Jaina was summoned to a late night strategy meeting of key players. The room was smaller than Jaina would have thought, occupied by only a select group: Admiral Kre'fey, Admiral Duothenwar – the Chiss commander in charge of the _Trickster's Sword_, and General Antilles. Wedge motioned to an available seat, which Jaina took gracefully. She smiled politely at everyone at the table.

As her commanding officer, Wedge spoke first. "Sorry about the late hour. We thought this would be a good opportunity to discuss strategy before the tactical briefing tomorrow." Jaina tipped her head in appreciation of the apology. "We need to go over the specifics of your role in the upcoming days." Wedge faced the Bothan. "Admiral, would you like to start?"

Jaina turned to face him directly. She listened patiently as first Admiral Kre'fey, then Admiral Duothenwar discussed chain of command protocol. Both men appeared wary of submitting ultimate decisions to Jaina or each other. After some wrangling, Wedge convinced all involved it was best, for appearance's sake, that the Goddess was at least figuratively in charge, and all such command actions would come from the flagship.

Everyone in the room believed the Yuuzhan Vong would try to contact Jaina directly at some point, especially since the whole Trickster scheme led the alien invaders to conclude she was a supreme being. Procedures allowing either commander to overrule Jaina's orders were outlined. Jaina was actually relieved to defer to the wisdom of the more experienced officers in all matters except where her bag of tricks was concerned.

"Do you have any tricks specifically designed for this venture, Lieutenant Colonel? So we are not caught unaware." Admiral Kre'fey was pointed about reminding Jaina of her rank behind closed doors where the Goddess ruse was not in play.

Jaina glanced at Wedge, who understood her reluctance to reveal too much. "I have a few. As you have stated, we have no idea how this will play out, so my tricks need to be fluid in their design. We have various options with gravitic transponders and yammosk jammers. Additionally, I may be able to utilize my connection with my twin to manipulate the Yuuzhan Vong technology through his Vongsense."

Admiral Duothenwar exhibited some confusion. Jaina addressed him directly. "Since his captivity with the Yuuzhan Vong, my brother can sense and to a degree control some of their living technology. It is complicated to explain, but General Antilles and Admiral Kre'fey are familiar with his capabilities."

The Chiss officer nodded his appreciation for the clarification. Admiral Kre'fey probed further. "Are there any other specific tricks up your sleeve?"

Jaina decided to throw something out to satisfy their curiosity. "Colonel Fel and I, along with Colonel Celchu, have discussed utilizing the cloaked squadron in several different scenarios, possibly in a targeted assault on the yammosks."

Admiral Duothenwar questioned her. "My intelligence states the jammers take care of those?"

"I don't believe they will work like we hope they will."

"Haven't they to date?"

Jaina sighed. "Yes, but with their repeated unsuccessful attempts to circumnavigate the jammers over the last few engagements, my gut tells me the jammers will be a problem."

Wedge eased forward, his interest piqued by the revelation. "Is this an insight from the Force?"

Jaina thought about the question. Although it did not feel like her usual Force premonitions, more and more Jaina had experienced moments of awareness concerning the enemy. It started with momentary insights like which way a skip was turning and more recently involved feeling whole shifts in strategy seconds before they actually happened. She gave Wedge the answer to the question she had asked herself.

"Yes."

The Chiss drilled her further. "Communicating with the cloaked fighters is problematic without giving away their location."

Jaina, weary of the interrogation and tired of being treated like an unseasoned commander, snapped back. "I am aware of the specific limitations of the cloaked fighters. However, my Force skills allow other options in communication."

Admiral Duothenwar was neither intimidated nor impressed. "I don't believe Colonel Fel is Force sensitive like you."

Wedge interrupted. "I believe what Jaina is trying to say is she and Colonel Fel flew together in Twin Suns for a spell, where they worked on Force assisted squadron techniques. I am confident Colonel Fel and Lieutenant Colonel Solo understand their respective abilities." He glanced over at Jaina, noting the worn lines around her eyes. "Gentlemen, I believe we have resolved your major concerns this evening. It is late. Maybe we can resume this discussion tomorrow."

The Bothan and Chiss admirals nodded in agreement before they stood in unison and headed for the door. The Chiss spoke to someone in the corridor. "You must be as ambitious and driven as they say, to be waiting to work on squadron tactics at this hour."

Jag's voice resonated only consummate professionalism. "Thank you, sir. Lieutenant Colonel Solo is quite a task master."

The Chiss responded. "I wish you success in whatever endeavor you pursue with your new cloaked squadron, Colonel."

With that, the departing footsteps of the two alien officers could be heard. Jaina grinned wearily as Jag stepped into the room. Wedge's expression was not as kind.

"Pretty bold, Jagged."

Jag squared his shoulders to face his uncle's criticism. "I suppose you could say that, but I won't apologize for wanting to make sure my wife gets some rest before the mayhem starts and you expect her to shoulder the weight of this entire war."

Wedge acknowledged the admonishment in his nephew's voice with a tip of the head. A careful study of Jaina slowly pushing out of her chair made him look guiltier than Jag's tone had. Jag held up an arm beckoning Jaina to join him. She willingly followed her husband to the door.

Once in the hall, Wedge headed down the corridor in the opposite direction, leaving the couple alone to wander the quiet corridors. They kept a respective distance. Jag held out a nutrient bar, which Jaina snatched greedily. She mumbled her thanks as she unwrapped the tasteless but enriched ration.

"How was your family dinner?"

"Guhhd."

Jag eyed Jaina. "But?"

"Do you suddenly have Force skills, Jag?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "No, I just know that one word answers usually mean an unspoken _but_."

Jaina stared straight ahead. "My mouth was full."

Jag did not look at her either, simply walked along silently. After a minute Jaina acquiesced. "Jacen was distant."

"You haven't seen much of each other recently. Give it time."

Jaina was quiet again until Jag turned down a corridor she was not familiar with. "Where are you going? The room is this way." She pointed in the opposite direction.

"Yes, but Cilghal is this way. She's waiting for you."

Jaina turned down the hall to accompany her husband. "I still don't know how you got her on the ship with us."

"I have connections."

"Mmmm."

Jaina fell silent again, only the sounds of their footsteps echoing in the corridor. Jag finally broke the rhythm of the steady beat by coming to a stop. "I thought we had a deal?"

Jaina pivoted to face him. "Sorry. I was replaying it all in my mind. I think he knows."

"Knows what?"

"He knows about my illness."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was in Danni's lab while she was working on the nano-organisms. She didn't tell him anything, but I could see it in his eyes."

"So go talk to him." Jaina's mouth fell open, so Jag continued. "We agreed to end this here. How can it hurt if he knows? It would be worse if you two have unresolved issues going into the next few days."

"Who made you so smart?"

"Probably my mother." Jaina grinned. "Tomorrow morning, go over to the _Mon Adapyne_ and talk to him."

There was a twinkle in Jaina's eye. "If you weren't standing in this hall I would kiss you."

"I know."

* * *

Jaina activated the door comm to her twin's room onboard the _Mon Adapyne_, then waited patiently. Despite the early hour, she felt his awake consciousness moving about inside. Anxious about speaking to Jacen, she reached for the comm again. The door whisked open before she could depress the button.

The Solo twins stood face-to-face silently sizing each other up. After several heartbeats Jacen stepped back to allow her access to his quarters. Jaina strode past him, deliberate in her step. Her brother watched with a wary eye, one that Jaina could feel burning into her. Before turning to face him, Jaina spoke.

"We need to talk."

She pivoted to meet his gaze, having to look up to do so. It was a strange sensation for Jaina to match his stare and yet have her twin be totally unreadable. He was shielding as much as she had been and still was. Jaina cast her gaze down, and Jacen matched her move for move as they both sank to the floor. They ended sitting cross-legged facing each other. Neither seemed to want to start.

Jaina inhaled and broke the eerie silence. "You know."

Jacen blinked his eyes slowly in reply, accompanied by the slightest of nods. Jaina waited a few more breaths. "Nom Anor injected me with a nano-organism on Bimm when we fought. None of the doctors could find anything at first, but I found them in my body when I got back to Mon Cal. When did you figure it out?"

Jacen's face remained a porcelain mask, unreadable and blank. "Danni said something right before I left the lab that day – something about seizing every opportunity you have with loved ones. At the time, I thought she was feeling sad about being alone, having lost everyone. When I saw you yesterday, I realized what she meant. You can shield Jaina, but you can't stop me from using my Vongsense. I took one look at you and knew."

Some hurt finally crept into his voice. "What I can't figure out is why you wouldn't ask for my help. I thought we had gotten past our differences after Anakin's death. I thought we had found our way back to each other. Then you go and do this." The declaration had poured out of Jacen in a painful admission.

Jaina did not feel anger in him though, simply a deep sense of loss. She reached out to him, taking his hand. "Jacen, this wasn't ever about you or us. It was about me."

She paused, trying to find a way to show him, when a thought hit her. She scooted closer and placed his hand on her abdomen. Then Jaina dropped her shields. The presence of a third life arced from Jaina to her twin. He yanked his hand away in shock, his mouth fell open in unspoken awe.

Jaina waited patiently for Jacen to come to terms with the discovery, learning from her experience with Jag. Jacen's eyes began to find their focus after passing several excited breaths. He stared at the spot where his hand had been. Slowly, he stretched out his arm, until his hand returned to where Jaina had placed it.

He touched the precious life, half Jaina, half Jag, wholly his family. The baby touched him back, possibly sensing the part of Jacen he shared with Jaina. The touch was fleeting, like a questioning. Once an answer was found, it was gone.

Jacen ripped his eyes away from Jaina's stomach to peer into her brown eyes, mirrors to his soul. He searched for words, questions raced round his head so he could not catch one to start. Jaina sorted them out and gave them order.

She wrapped her fingers around his, peeling his hand away. At that point he noticed the ring – purple like Jaina's lightsaber, green like Jag's eyes, white like the purity of their love. "Jag and I were married the day before the battle of Bimm. We kept it a secret…"

Jacen began to pull away his hand, his eyes hardened, but Jaina tightened her grip. "Jacen, I want you to listen before you reach any conclusions." Jacen let her take his hand back.

"Jag suggested we keep it a secret because it was too risky for someone to find out. I agreed. I didn't want something to happen to Jag like what happened to Tahiri. What I realize now is Jag knew there was another good reason. I was happy, truly happy. Although I was sad to keep it from my family, I didn't have to lose any of that happiness to the inevitable judgment that would come from revealing the truth, from you, from Dad and Mom, and from Luke and Mara.

"Marrying Jag was something I wanted to do for me and for once in my life I thought about myself before others. Jag is the most amazing person. He's not the person everyone thinks he is. He's so smart it's scary. I know it's hard to believe, but he's funny. He's handsome and strong and so sure of himself. I feel safe in his arms. I needed that more than anything. What we had I didn't feel like sharing. Now we are a family - my family."

Jacen interrupted. "My family, too. Jag is my family now, as is your unborn child." Jaina eyed him suspiciously. Jacen grinned, reminding Jaina of her father. "What? Are you waiting for the _what-were-you-thinking-speech_ or _I'll-kill-that-filthy-Imperial-when-I-get-my-hands-on-him_?"

"Something like that."

"I'll save it for Dad. It's a done deal. Your husband was right. No one has a right to take away you happiness, especially not now."

Jaina heaved a sigh. "Thank you."

"Danni was right too. I'm seizing my opportunities with you. So how about you tell me what you can about this bioweapon."

In great detail Jaina recalled everything for her brother – the suspicions, the discovery of the baby, the growing awareness in the Force of the Vong. The last part interested him the most. Jacen spent the better part of an hour discussing possibilities to learn from this new awareness, to combine her knowledge with his Vongsense.

"I am going to do whatever it takes so you can beat this…We'll beat this together."

Jaina frowned. "Jacen, I don't want this to stop what you are doing on the _Mon Adapyne_. The battle meld is too important."

"You're too important."

Jaina placed her hand over her swelling stomach. "No, she's too important. I don't want my daughter born into this war. I want to end this."

Jacen jumped to his feet, tired of sitting. "You mean you're still planning on…" He stopped himself in mid-sentence.

Jaina held up her hands, which he used to tug her upright. "No, I am done after this. That's why it's important that you continue on. Cilghal, Danni, and I will figure this out. If anything, I will need you to look out for my husband." Jacen tipped his head. "I'm going to tell Mom and Dad after this battle. Then I am going to disappear."

"To where?"

"Don't know yet."

Jacen grinned knowingly. "You wouldn't tell me if you did."

Jaina grinned back.

* * *

Jaina's head rested on the pillow, her hair draped around the shimmersilk case in a chocolate halo. Beside her, Jag drifted in a light slumber, a slight curl to his mouth. Jaina wondered what happy dream occupied his sleep as his fingers moved reflexively where they laid sprawled across her stomach protectively.

Sleep had eluded her. There was little more to do now except wait. Jaina had taken every opportunity in a rather slow day to draw on the Force in order to bolster her health. With Jacen's aid, she actually felt healthier and stronger than she had been in a long time. The drone of the Super Star Destroyer's engines was a comforting song, while stars danced in the viewport.

Jaina slowed her breathing, intending to venture into her husband's dreams. Instead a strange tingling enveloped her body. Jaina heeded it, seeking out its source. She found it resonating deep within from her strange connection to her expanding vision of the Force. Any drowsiness on her part washed away in a profound moment of awakening. Jaina shot up in bed, the sheet tumbling off her torso.

* * *

Ever the light sleeper, Jag started awake, sensing movement. His voice was rough with fatigue as he called out, "Jaina?"

Reaching for her, he rubbed his strong fingers down her spine tenderly and wondered what odd food craving he would have to satisfy tonight. Then something in her intense gaze out the viewport snapped him to a heightened state of alertness. It was almost as if she was seeing the unseen. Finally she spoke.

"They're coming for me."

* * *

End of Chapter 27  
TKL/h94 


	28. The Trickster's Sword

**CHAPTER 28** **– The Trickster's Sword**

In a small pilot's ready room somewhere near the _Trickster's Sword'_s main hangar bay, Jagged Fel knelt before his wife with his cheek nestled against her abdomen. The specially designed flightsuit, purple in color and embroidered with silver-colored shimmersilk depicting Yun-Harla defeating the Supreme Overlord, was loose enough to conceal the ever so slight bulge of growing life, but Jag enjoyed the closeness all the same. Jaina's hands rested lightly in his hair, one finger tracing the streak of white. Jag turned his head forward and planted a kiss intended for his unseen daughter.

"Take care of your mother and bring her back safe to me."

He placed his forehead on the firm swell for a heartbeat before inhaling sharply. Jag rose to his feet and ended up peering down upon the glistening brown orbs he loved more than life itself. He cupped her face in his hands, then bent down to leave a lingering kiss, moist and sweet. Neither wanted it to end, but Jaina parted first.

"It's time."

"I know."

"Are you ready for this?"

Jag tipped his head, then Jaina reached up to place her hands on either side of his head, her fingertips resting at each temple. She shut her eyes in concentration. The feat she was going to attempt was no easy undertaking. Jaina possessed a sharp connection with Jag, at times it was deep and true, like when they made love or the day at the bacta tank. The plan she and Jacen had schemed up required her to maintain the connection for a significant period of time and over a vast distance. Jaina believed she could do it; she had to do it.

The joining happened quicker than she expected, accompanied by a flurry of vivid images – a snow covered estate, five children ranging from a teenage boy to a toddler girl rolling in the snow, herself on the _Tafanda Bay_, and finally Jaina on their wedding day. For a mind as strong as Jag's, she felt little resistance and none of the revulsion that some sentients exhibited to such an invasion.

Jaina opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her husband's green eyes; for now she saw two views at once, her own and his. In Jag's eyes, she was the most beautiful creature to inhabit the galaxy. It was a bittersweet revelation that such a terrible undertaking would lead to such a wonderful moment. She dropped her hands down to take Jag's hands. Two minds as one, their grips tightened simultaneously. Before Jag could mouth the words he intended, Jaina replied.

"I know."

Releasing her hands, Jag turned to the opening door. He strode into the hall, taking a left turn for the hangar bay. Jaina followed him out after a few slow breaths. She glanced to her left admiring the strong wiry build of the man dressed in black. As a test, she summoned his attention, beating against his grim battle focus.

Jag halted in his tracks, turned and offered her one of his half-smiles, undetectable to most. Jaina smiled back. Together, they turned their separate ways to separate callings.

* * *

As Jaina strolled into the bustling command bridge of the Super Star Destroyer, she spied Danni Quee bent over a communication station, her hands working feverishly. The Chiss admiral was heading her way at a brisk pace, indicating his carefully masked indignation. He came to a stop closer to Jaina than she would have considered polite, but probably intended to intimidate the smaller woman as she fell into the shadow of his imposing frame.

Craning her neck, Jaina stared directly into his fiery eyes as he addressed her. "Lieutenant Colonel Solo, I do not appreciate this," he indicated in the direction of Danni, "…unconventional and unauthorized addition to my command communication station."

Jaina knew as well as the admiral that the word _unauthorized_ was a stretch at best. She had been given free rein by the Chiss High Command to issue orders and directives aboard the ship as she deemed necessary to perform her Goddess duties. The admiral was merely incensed by the fact she had not ran the idea past him.

"The timing of my plan precluded wasting valuable seconds on formalities."

Jaina noticed Admiral Duothenwar eyeing her decorated flightsuit suspiciously as if he imagined the young woman was taking the Goddess act a little too seriously for the early morning hour. "I fail to see how it can be that urgent when the Yuuzhan Vong have not even…"

"Sir, we have contacts on the long range sensors."

The admiral turned from Jaina to address the bridge officer who had just spoken. "Any indication to their identity?"

The admiral eyed Jaina as she wandered past to stand before the large transparisteel viewport, staring out into space as if she saw something there. The bridge officer conferred with the Chiss ensign manning the long-range sensors. Jaina spoke before he could answer the admiral.

"Four worldships and the Supreme Overlord's command vessel."

The admiral raised a questioning eyebrow to the bridge officer, who only offered a bewildered nod. Jaina turned back to face the command bridge. Danni was now standing over the comm station. She glanced up to meet Jaina's gaze and tipped her head. Jaina walked over to the blonde-haired scientist. Jaina allowed the corner of her mouth to curl up in a semblance of a smile delivered in gratitude.

"Thanks for doing that on short notice."

Danni wiped a droplet of sweat off her temple. "No problem."

"Will it broadcast to all villips?"

"Just as you requested. I'll stay in case you have any problems."

Jaina tipped her head. At that moment, Wedge strode into the bridge with Tycho on his heels. Both men appeared to have slept in their uniforms. Wedge met Admiral Duothenwar at the center of the bridge and listened calmly to a brief report. The general then turned to a controller to issue a command as the responsible party for all Starfighter Command activities.

"Scramble all pilots to their craft." He faced Tycho. "Whose on ready at this hour?" Wedge should have known, but the hours had blended into a timeless blur.

Tycho responded succinctly. "Janson's Aces."

A slightly satisfied grin tickled Wedge's lips, happy in the knowledge he had the utmost confidence in the commander he was sending out. Before he could issue the order to launch, the controller interrupted.

"Sir, Colonel Fel reports Vanguards are in their crash couches as well. He requests first recon as a favor to the Goddess."

Wedge turned to face Jaina. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. Wedge addressed the controller. "Very well. Wes won't be happy, but give Vanguards permission to go. Hold Aces until further notice."

Wedge could only imagine the string of explicatives coursing from Wes's mouth as the clawcraft squadron lifted off. The one reward for a pilot sleeping in his or her cockpit at the ready was the opportunity to be first out the hangar door. Jaina's voice suspended Wedge's thoughts.

"Sir, let Aces join Vanguards on their recon in the interest of squadron relations."

Wedge cocked an eyebrow inquisitively, then grinned. "Give Colonel Janson the good news before he curses me to some baneful existence."

* * *

"Twelve, two lit. All systems at peak efficiency."

Vanguard Twelve finished the running countdown of systems' readiness with Chiss efficiency. The order from control came through on the headset. "Vanguard Lead, all clear for first recon run."

As Jag filtered out Wes Janson's tirade at the controller for being superceded, he hoped it was his uncle or Tycho sitting up on the bridge. He knew either would understand the tactical implications without questioning the motives. Not every fighter command officer on the bridge was familiar with the cloaking abilities of Vanguard Squadron – at least not yet.

"Aces Lead, General Antilles requests you accompany Vanguard Squadron out on the reconnaissance run."

Wes Janson's voice chuckled over the headset, clearly amused. "Tell General Antilles I will be happy to babysit his nephew. Aces will show Vanguards how it's done."

Jag replied in his most arrogant tone. "Aces Lead, try to keep up with those cargohaulers you call fighters."

"After you, Vanguard Lead."

Jag activated his repulsors; the rest of the squadron followed suit. The yellow and black fighters of the Flying Aces shadowed the clawcraft, maneuvering in the confines of the main hangar. The twelve clawcraft finished their descent out of the Star Destroyer's belly and accelerated in unison away from the ship. The Flying Aces were already struggling to match the acceleration of the Vanguards when the twelve clawcraft began to ripple in space. A moment later, nothing was left but a field of stars.

* * *

"Control, this is Aces Lead. Vanguards have vanished. Possible Yuuzhan Vong weapon. Aces taking evasive actions."

From the command, bridge Wedge could make out the yellow and black fighters banking along the bow of the Super Star Destroyer. Wedge chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation. Jag had definitely gotten the last laugh on Wes Janson. The young colonel had smartly used the cover of the second squadron to conceal the disappearance of Vanguard Squadron. In theory, at that distance it would be impossible to discern the numbers of fighters, based on gravitic signatures alone, especially with the interference of the Super Star Destroyer's gravity field. When the clawcraft cloaked and dampened their gravitic signatures simultaneously, the action would have been undetectable except to the Aces.

Wedge leaned over the controller and borrowed his headset. "Yub, yub, Aces Lead. Vanguard Squadron decided to go Wraith. There's no Vong weapon."

Wes's voice boomed through the headset so all could hear it. "Sithspit, Antilles! I am going to be as gray as you by the time this is over. How do you want us to proceed?"

"Form up and head out on a standard recon – slowly." Wedge was not sure what his nephew and niece were conspiring to do, but he did not plan on having the Aces stumble into the middle of it.

Wedge glanced over to see Jaina and Danni fiddling with the manufactured villip transmitter. The device hummed to life. Jaina stood tall before it, the intricate design of her flightsuit flashing in the lights of the bridge. Jaina waited a heartbeat, then spoke.

"People of the Yuuzhan Vong. I am Yun Harla – the Trickster Goddess. I have chosen this world of Naboo as my home and charged the Jedi to safeguard the planet. It is not my will that Naboo belong to your people. Turn yourself over to my rule, and I will bequeath the people of the Yuuzhan Vong with their own world. Fight me, and you will suffer my wrath. I await your response, but my patience is short."

Jaina indicated with a swipe of the hand out of view for Danni to halt the transmission. Wedge sidled over inconspicuously as Admiral Duothenwar confronted Jaina.  
"Lieutenant Colonel Solo, your actions are bolder than I would have hoped, nor was it previously discussed. I am aware you are granted free run in your Trickster role, but I would appreciate any insight to your plan."

Jaina never faced the Admiral as she spoke, but appeared to be deep in concentration, her eyes sightless. "Admiral, my brother and I have things under control. The Yuuzhan Vong only respect bold confrontation. They would expect no less from their goddess. My plan is to avoid a fight. I don't expect that to happen, so I suggest you prepare for one of the biggest battles this galaxy has ever seen."

The Chiss admiral continued, not satisfied. "Lieutenant Colonel, could you at least tell me your plans for Vanguard Squadron so I am not caught unaware?"

Jaina's response was interrupted by the formation of an obscene face on the villip transmitter. "Infidel Jaina Solo, as Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong I abhor your attempt to mock the gods of our people. Others under my rule may have failed to cut the beating heart from your body but I will not. I will oversee your sacrifice to the true Yun Harla myself. Your people will swim in your blood…"

Jaina eyed Danni quietly, who spoke into her comlink in a hushed voice. At the same time, Jaina dropped into the Force, compartmentalizing her mind, one part monitoring the voluminous tirade still ongoing, another part still in her connection with Jag feeling his location in the three dimensions of space, and another part dipping into her growing knowledge of the Vong in the Force. She honed in on the sensation, seeking the location of the Supreme Overlord.

Jaina was leaving nothing to chance, nor was she assuming the Overlord was on his own ship. Her blossoming awareness told her the centermost vessel, known as the Overlord's command vessel, was not where he was located. She probed the worldship just starboard of the immense ovoid command vessel, identifying the thousands of individual Yuuzhan Vong lives until one overpowering presence attracted her attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jaina saw Danni indicate the same worldship with a point of a finger. Danni's information was gleaned from Jacen, who Jaina could not connect with while he was using his own Vongsense. It was all the confirmation she needed. Jaina, tired of listening to the numerous ways Shimmra would carve out her organs, spoke up.

"I take it you are not submitting to my sovereignty as Yun Harla?"

Shimmra started to spit something at her, but Jaina continued, her face awash with concentration. "Very well then. I shall inflict my wrath on you first."

Seconds later the starboard worldship erupted in enormous explosions – visible to the naked eye across the vast distance of space.

* * *

Jag monitored what he could on his displays. Cloaking the clawcraft inhibited most sensors as well as visual input. There were specific requirements necessary to facilitate the cloaking of a fighter, rather than a large vessel, and still render it useful. The Chiss had developed a randomizing imager that produced a head-ups display projecting the reality of space around the fighter.

The technology utilized an unsystematic rotation of scanning frequencies to retrieve the information, fluctuating the cloak to allow only that frequency to pass in and out. The theory was the random nature, in frequency and timing, of the beams combined with the fact the fighters were in motion would mimic what was commonly referred to as space static. Someone would have to be looking for them very carefully to find the cloaked fighters.

In order to ensure the success of her trick, Jaina and Jag had decided to operate under complete cloaking, without using the randomizer, but rather relying on her Force skills to guide the squadron. Therefore, total secrecy could be ensured. Jag's pilots had blindly followed his command and turned off all scans as they hurtled through space deaf and dumb.

All Jag saw before him was a wall of black; to either side he could see the tight formation of the squadron engulfed in their overlapping cloak. The cloak had the ability to act independently for each fighter or combine to encompass the entire squadron. The second method allowed communication between the squadron fighters.

Speeding through space, Jag was relying on Jaina to guide him, and his pilots, in a turn to the appropriate location, then tell him when to fire. It required an enormous amount of faith on everyone's part to pull off the feat. After setting course straight at the ovoid command vessel and cloaking, time had seemed to stand still. Every passing second Jag was sure he would end in a ball of fire against a wall of coral. He imagined the squadron was right on top of the Yuuzhan Vong strike group.

Additionally, he worried that the gravitic signature dampeners would prove ineffective against the creatures the Yuuzhan Vong used to identify ships. The technology should work in theory and was vital since the Yuuzhan Vong relied on gravitic signatures more than even sight to recognize targets. Today's run was a sure test of the technology's capabilities. Jag imagined even if they were not running into a huge coral vessel, they could just as easily be shot out of the sky by a round of plasma from an unseen coralskipper because the gravitic signature dampeners failed.

Jag yielded to a sudden urging guiding his stick right. The squadron matched his move with swift precision. A clock started ticking down in his brain. He clicked the comm.

"Vanguards, arm torpedoes. Set to drop minus propulsion. They are going in silent. Drop on my mark; followed by a sharp reversal on my lead. Three, two, one…" He paused, a little ahead of the clock. "Mark."

Twenty-four torpedoes released from their berths and continued on the same vector as the clawcraft. Suddenly the twelve fighters rolled up from their plane of fight until the formation was heading back the way it came. A small gleam of satisfaction curled Jag's lips, but he instantly recognized it was not his own. He stayed his course, awaiting further instructions.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Trickster's Sword_, the transmission of the Yuuzhan Vong Overlord fizzled out just as a look of surprise flashed across his face. A wicked half-grin spread along Jaina's lips as Admiral Duothenwar, Wedge and the rest of the bridge crew stared at the blazing worldship in disbelief. The Chiss admiral was the first to break the awed silence. A hint of outrage flared in his carefully controlled voice.

"Did you just use the cloaked squadron to level an offensive on the worldship?"

Jaina spared a glance his way, the strain of controlling so many elements was beginning to show as beads of perspiration on her forehead. "Yes."

The admiral's red eyes blazed with fury. "The Chiss do not attack. We only defend what we must."

"Not today."

The Chiss spun to face Wedge. "I refuse to stand by and allow this crazy child to abuse the Chiss solidarity. This game is over on _my_ ship."

Wedge stared past the admiral at the viewscreen. "I think it's too late for that."

Every set of eyes turned from the confrontation to the enhanced view of the worldships from which countless numbers of assault vessels, from corvette analogs to coralskippers, were heading out.

Jaina broke the awestruck silence of both men. "Admiral, General, I'll leave the two of you to debate the propriety of my methods. I have work to do. The Battle for Naboo has begun." She spun on her heel and marched out of the bridge. Simultaneously, alarms blared from every corner of the ship, trumpeting a warning.

* * *

Jag was sure the unknown was weighing heavily on his squadron. It had taken enormous faith to perform the bombing run on the Yuuzhan Vong worldship, and they had not even seen the fruit of their efforts. The twelve clawcraft slipped through space in an eerie black cocoon – devoid of light and sound. He waited patiently for a sign to decloak from Jaina, preferably when they were back among their own fighters. Then the reversion would go unnoticed by the Vong and further perpetuate the deception. Maintaining a mystery surrounding the attack was vital to the Goddess charade.

In his mind's eye, Jag clearly saw fighters swarming past him, despite the cloak. He realized Jaina was giving him a signal. Jag keyed his comm. "Vanguards, decloaking to commence on my mark. Heads up, we have incoming friendlies. Three, two, one, mark."

Jag punched a button on the cloaking mechanism. After the blackness of the cloak, the initial flurry of light overwhelmed his senses. Galactic Alliance fighters of every make and model flew over his plane of flight. Several fighters banked away at the sudden appearance of the twelve clawcraft. Jag sucked in his breath as he felt the abrupt disconnection from Jaina. The separation was as harsh as jumping into freezing water.

"Vanguards, let's turn it around and join the party."

Jag switched frequencies. "Vanguard Lead to control, requesting initial orders."

A control officer responded in the stilted Basic of a Chiss. "Vanguard Lead, join Rogues, Spikes, Twin Suns on the assault of the primary worldship at…"

Jag tuned out the specifics of the location. Jaina's X-wing was marked in yellow on his tactical display, specifically highlighted so he could readily identify her. He led the squadron in the direction of her fighter. Looming before him was a worldship engulfed in a fiery haze – a tribute to their initial attack.

The space surrounding the besieged worldship was littered with fighters and skips engaged in a deadly dance. Laser fire and plasma laced between the dueling partners. Larger corvette analogs and frigate analogs maneuvered away from the mass of the worldship to engage the fighters, spewing grutchins as they went. Behind Vanguard Squadron, several larger ships out of the Galactic Alliance fleet were on an intercept course. Jaina's voice crackled over the command frequency.

"Control, this is Twin Suns Lead. We need that jammer out here sooner rather than later."

A controller responded. "_Desert Wind_ will be in range in two minutes."

Jaina barked back. "Tell that _Desert Wind_ to start blowing faster!"

Vanguards broke into the mayhem of the dogfight, splitting into pairs as they twisted through the obstacles posed by other skips and hurling plasma slag. Jag stuttered fire across a coralskipper rolling through his flight path. The skip yawed to port, spinning and juking. He used the dovin basal's distraction for the maneuver to combine fire with his wingman. The skip erupted in a volcano of boiling coral.

Jag continued through the exploding cloud, scanning his tactical display. Twin Suns appeared to be entirely engulfed in a dense cloud of skips. It was obvious the yammosk had marked its objective. He banked the clawcraft in a tight starboard roll, weaving through the field of skips, firing at any that presented an obstruction to his desired destination.

Jaina had not uttered a word since the initial call for the jammer, and Jag now knew why. He had not seen a situation like the one enveloping Twin Suns quite as dire since Borleias. Coralskips were herding the X-wings toward larger grutchin-firing analogs. The mindless creatures of destruction were flying at Twin Suns One and Two in a deadly barrage. Before his eyes one of the Twin Suns X-wings lost a S-foil to a volley of plasma. It twisted in a slow spiral before erupting in a ball of flame.

Only ten Twin Suns blips lit Jag's tactical display. Jaina's voice, slightly distressed, snipped in his headset. "Control, jammer now!"

Clearly the Supreme Overlord intended to strike back and strike back hard. It was plain to see that every available resource was aimed at Twins Suns Squadron, hoping to crush the Goddess right from the very start.

* * *

The loss of another Twin Suns pilot – Laytar Pheer, Twin Suns Four – sliced through Jaina's heart. In their current state, the battle would take more of her squadron and quickly. Although it might have been prudent, Jaina dare not switch off her Goddess transponder, admitting weakness or worse leaving the other members of the squadron vulnerable to increased attack.

With her heightened sense of the Force, Jaina could locate the grutchin easily. Outmaneuvering the sheer numbers was more akin to flying Lando's Folly. Every offensive leveled at her was one less attack on the other pilots who did not have the same ability to foresee the next move or barrage of fire. Their only hope was to last until the jammer arrived and could confuse the Yuuzhan Vong attackers.

"Control, jammer now!"

A voice responded with promising news. "Fifteen seconds, Twin Suns Lead."

Jaina evaded a barrage of grutchins by sideslipping right. Kyp spun away from her side, immersed in his own fight for survival. Trick hooted emphatically and Jaina broke right, rotating around her axis to present a poor target for the pursuing skip. The enemy fighter disappeared from her scope, followed by a comforting voice over the comm.

"Twin Suns Lead, you're clear. Looks like you got your jammer, too."

All around, coralskippers flitted in an unorganized agenda, not pursuing obvious targets or coordinating their attacks. Grutchins no longer flew in organized clusters. Jaina made quick work of a series of skips while easily evading a few haphazard attacks. A strange sensation erupted in Jaina's gut, sort of like an urging. She recognized that the feeling had been there before, disappearing around the same time the jammer kicked in.

Jaina clicked the comm. "Jammer's not working. Watch yourselves."

As soon as she finished, Jaina felt the tightening of the destructive web of the coralskips fighting around Shimmra's worldship. The assault on her fighter seemed to have renewed vigor. Avenues of escape were being cut off at every turn. So far, between herself and Kyp, they had found an outlet where none had been. Some had come at the last possible second when one of her comrades had blasted a skip out of the way.

Opportunities due to weaknesses in their attack were coming fewer and far between. Suddenly, a blizzard of grutchins assaulted the pair of snubfighters. Jaina and Kyp were spinning in a wild frenzy, flipping and twisting in an impossible duet. The grutchins were missing them by inches all around. Kyp's voice actually sounded frantic when it called in her headset.

"Lead, flip your gravitic transponder to my signal on my mark."

Jaina did not respond. His voice was that of an all-powerful Jedi Master when he called again. "Jaina, now!"

Jaina knew if she did not comply, he would do it forcibly. Unable to acknowledge the necessity but unwilling to incur Kyp's wrath, she flipped the gravitic transponder giving an indication through their bond. Kyp's fighter lit up with the Goddess signal. Seconds later, a solid field of grutchins fired continuously in a thick barrage that was seemingly impossible to avoid. Before Jaina could react, the stick jerked to the left twisting her snubfighter out of the line of fire, now blocked by the shadow of Kyp's X-wing.

The wall of grutchins converged on Kyp's fighter, covering it in a blanket of the rabid creatures. Jaina was still not in control when her snubfighter blasted through an opening in the skips. She screamed into the comm. "Kyp, get out!"

The Jedi Master tried to instill levity into his voice. "Not happening. Having too much fun here."

Once past the dense sphere of coralskippers, Jaina's control was restored. She spun back to find his fighter. "Kyp, I'm coming."

Jag's voice broke in. "Jaina, let him go."

Jaina watched as one of the engines flared, then winked out. Sparks jumped from all over Kyp's snubfighter. Jaina replied to the emptiness of her cockpit. "Nooo…"

She flipped her gravitic transponder back to its original signal and punched the stick forward to accelerate in a line just outside the sphere of skips converging on Kyp's faltering fighter. Kyp's voice came through in garbled static.

"aina…too…go…ack…"

"Two, did you forget who gives the orders around here?" Her voice bristled with determination. She brushed away the fear she felt from Kyp for her and her child. Jaina's fighter slipped past the sea of coralskippers at breakneck speed. She snapped at her astromech. "Trick, dial up more power to the engines. I need more speed."

It seemed only a heartbeat later the renewed acceleration of her fighter pushed Jaina back in the crash couch, just as scores of enemy skips realized they had caught the wrong X-wing. Thankfully, they never intended on destroying Kyp's fighter, rather capture had been their ultimate goal. Jag's voice snapped in her ear.

"Twin Suns, Vanguards, focus attack on all skips trailing Twin Suns Lead."

Comm clicks tapped in the headset. Trick whistled frantically, calling Jaina's attention to her tactical display. Her gamble had paid off, and a swarm of skips was catching her quickly. An assortment of Galactic Alliance fighter symbols were tucked in further behind in hot pursuit. Jaina spoke to Kyp while she still could.

"Two, are you okay?"

His voice was indiscernible through all the static.

"Two, you're breaking up, two clicks for okay."

The comm clicked twice.

"Do you have atmosphere? One click, no. Two clicks, yes."

One click.

Jaina spared a quick glance at her tactical display. The pursuers were almost at her back, evidenced by an occasional plasma burst somewhere behind her cockpit. "We'll get you out. Just hold on and dial everything down so they think you're dead in space."

There was no response on the comm, but Jaina could almost visualize Kyp laughing at the last remark as she felt him brush her in the Force. She switched channels. "Twin Suns Lead to Control. We need pick up for Twin Suns Two."

"Negative, Twin Suns Lead. Two is in the hot zone. Rescue flights are suspended in that area."

Jaina was about to curse the controller and his mother when a familiar voice interrupted the profanities. "Twin Suns Lead, I know an old smuggler who's not afraid of a little heat."

* * *

Han Solo whispered at his ship, begging for a little more speed as the _Millennium Falcon_ blasted out of the atmosphere of Naboo. When the battle started, Leia was in an early morning meeting of the Naboo Provisional Council. It seemed to have taken an exhorbitant amount of time for her to get to the ship from the temporary Council headquarters. By the time they were heading spaceward, he was positive they had missed the whole battle.

Both Han and Leia kept a close ear on the command frequencies, listening for any signs of trouble. Leia stretched out in the Force, finding Jacen in the battle meld easily. Jaina was more difficult to perceive, shielded to some degree of her own choosing, but Leia found her nonetheless. Leia pondered for a moment what trials had pushed her daughter to withdraw from her family. Those thoughts did not turn to fear for her daughter, just concern. Somehow, Leia had learned to trust Jaina would do the right thing. She was not the same young woman battered and bruised on Hapes not long ago. Jaina possessed an inner fortitude and peace Leia found remarkable for a woman so young.

Both parents were surprised to hear Jag's stern voice break its usual professional code, addressing their daughter by name. "Jaina, let him go."

Han turned to Leia, looking for an indication from his wife. She simply shrugged. She had told Han about her concerns with Jaina shielding. He understood Jaina was pretty much a blank slate to his wife as things stood.

Han turned back to stare out the cockpit at the battle looming overhead. Beyond the gravity well of Naboo, four worldships centered in a massive fight. One worldship was completely enveloped in fire. The Chiss Super Star Destroyer floated along side the beleaguered conglomeration of coral, barraging it with endless volleys of laser fire. Capital ships drifted among their Yuuzhan Vong equivalents, attacking each other. Fighters, as many made of coral as durasteel, sped around this like busy insects. Closer still, the Naboo Defense Force was fighting off the Yuuzhan Vong drop forces. Han headed in that direction.

Still concerned about Jaina, he spit out an idea. "Princess, find Twin Suns frequency, will you?"

His wife complied, dialing up an open comm channel to the desired frequency. Oddly, Jag's voice appeared again, directing Jaina's squadron. "Twin Suns, Vanguards, focus attack on all skips trailing Twin Suns Lead."

Han's voice was grimmer than Leia could recall in a long time, missing its usual glib bite. "I'm not liking the sound of that. Find her on the tactical display and give me her coordinates." He was already spinning the freighter back toward the worldships.

"Han, you can't go in there guns blazing simply because she's in a tight situation."

Jaina's voice halted any further discussion. "Two, are you okay?"

Kyp's voice was garbled in the hiss of static.

"Two, you're breaking up, two clicks for okay."

The comm clicked twice.

"Do you have atmosphere? One click, no. Two clicks, yes."

One click.

"We'll get you out. Just hold on and dial everything down so they think you're dead in space." Jaina sounded more confident over the command frequency. "Twin Suns Lead to Control. We need pick up for Twin Suns Two."

"Negative Twin Suns Lead. Two is in the hot zone. Rescue flights are suspended in that area."

Han glanced at Leia. "Now that I can do." He flicked the button on his comm unit without hesitation. "Twin Suns Lead, I know an old smuggler who's not afraid of a little heat."

The reply was more than grateful. "Thanks, Dad."

Leia opened up her mouth to say something then thought better of it as Han turned the freighter into the region of space riddled with fire of every kind. The trail of skips in crazed pursuit of Twin Suns Lead was unmistakable. Jaina was drawing the enemy fighters away from Kyp's crippled fighter, heading straight for the Super Star Destroyer.

With Meewalh and Cakhmain manning the quad cannons, the few remaining skips in the area of Kyp's drifting X-wing were easy pickings. Han brought the _Falcon_ in hard and fast. He barked into the comm as he stood the aging freighter on end, dropping speed at an alarming rate.

"Kyp, do you read me?" A hiss of crackling static answered back. "Can't hear you kid. Try your comlink. It should work at this range."

Han carefully maneuvered the _Falcon_ under the drifting fighter. Upon closer inspection, the damaged fighter hardly resembled its original form. Grutchins attached to the hull had eaten away most of the structure. Through the open hole in the cockpit canopy, a lightsaber burst out periodically to burn away any of the offending metal eaters.

Suddenly, Kyp's voice blared in the cockpit, minus its usual levity. "Han, just open the hatch. I'll make it in."

Leia unstrapped herself from the copilot's chair and ran out of the cockpit. Han peered up and out of the transparisteel dome of the cockpit, straining his neck to watch the Jedi Master's progress. The bright orange of his flightsuit was easy to discern against the blackness of space. Kyp floated out of the cockpit at the same time his astromech's socket clamps released.

Bi drifted toward the freighter beside Kyp, who swatted at a grutchin making a meal out of the astromech's domed head. Then they were out of sight, heading for the hatch. Han started at tracking fire from the bottom turret.

He called to Leia over the comlink. "Leia?"

A few tense seconds later she responded. "Got him."

Han urged the freighter forward as the plasma fire of a passing skip rocked the shields.

* * *

Jaina spun her snubfighter in a tight spiral avoiding the increasing plasma volleys. In a desperate attempt to shake her pursuers, Jaina had flown straight for the _Trickster's Sword_, now fully engaged with the worldship. She hoped the Chiss gunners would live up to their reputation as she skimmed the dorsal section of the Super Star Destroyer.

First one, then another and another skip burst into balls of molten coral behind her. The run along the hull of the ship was entirely too short at full throttle but had proven effective in knocking off the closest skips. As Jaina's voxyn adorned X-wing broke across the stern of the ship, six clawcraft rose from below her.

Jag's voice crackled in her headset. "Goddess, please hold your line."

Jaina flew straight as the clawcraft formed up around her in a practiced manuever. A heartbeat later, the stars and sights around her disappeared in an eerie void. Jaina reached forward and dampened her gravitic transponder, a last minute addition Jag had rigged in her cockpit.

The only things visible out her canopy were the clawcraft, their cloaking shields dialed up to engulf the entire formation. Jaina turned her head to the left to see Jag staring right back at her from the confines of his cockpit. He spoke on their personal frequency dialed down, so it would not transmit beyond the cloak. His voice was soft.

"You good?"

"Never better."

Satisfied with the answer, Jag got back to business. "I'm transmitting a programmed course correction. Let Trick handle it while we talk."

Data flashed across her interface. "Got it, Trick?"

The astromech whistled shrilly.

"We need to knock that yammosk out."

"Couldn't agree with you more. It's getting a little old having a target painted on my back. I know where it is. I'll take care of it with a couple of Jedi and twice as many shadow bombs."

Jag was quiet while he sorted through differing scenarios. His response surprised her. "Okay, I'll fly your wing."

"Jag…"

"Jaina, you can't go in there alone after…" He paused.

"Kyp is fine. Dad has him. I think he is more mad than hurt."

Jag's relief was palpable. He persisted on his point. "I don't trust anyone else."

Jaina knew it was pointless to argue. "Alright, let's do it then."

"We are almost back to the hot zone. Decloaking in three, two, one, mark."

Jaina turned off the dampener. At the same time, the battle came to life through a weird mirage until it was a complete, vivid scene. The clawcraft formation broke around her, leaving Jag as her wing. Jaina reached into her connection with the baby, focusing on her broader understanding of the Force. The yammosk was not difficult to locate; its presence was very strong. Jaina could almost make out the whisperings and urgings of its commands as it searched for the missing Goddess fighter.

On her tactical display, enemy blips were closing on her location as Jaina banked toward the yammosk vessel. The creature easily identified Jaina as the Goddess, a genuine threat heading its way. Jag had matched her move.

"Trick, mark this," she indicated the enemy vessel before them on her tactical display, "as our primary target to all Galactic Alliance fighters."

Trick tweeted once in reply.

Jaina switched to the command frequency. "Spike Lead, Rogue Lead, I am broadcasting location of the yammosk ship. Twin Suns will attack with shadow bombs, requesting all available assistance."

Unexpectedly, Rane's voice answered first. "Spike Lead acknowledges."

The shock emanating from Jag seared through his bond with Jaina. If Rane was Spike Lead, then Shawnkyr was extravehicular or worse, dead. Jag slammed the door on his emotions just as quickly.

"Rogue Lead is happy to assist." The sound of Gavin Darklighter's voice offered comfort in its familiarity. Knowing so many great pilots were backing her up, bolstered Jaina's confidence.

A thought crossed her mind. "Rogue Lead, can I borrow Rogue Nine and his wingman for this run?"

"Rogue Nine is all yours, Twin Suns Lead."

Jaina did not bother to explain over the ship-to-ship communications. She simply allowed Jacen to relay the plan through the battle meld. Jaina, Octa, Valin, and Corran would fly directly for the yammosk vessel and drop multiple shadow bombs, relying on their wingmen and other Galactic Alliance fighters to keep the coralskippers off their backs.

Jaina called to her squadron, relaying last minute commands as the four Jedi lined up on their target from varying approaches. Several of the Vanguard clawcraft were fighting off skips making runs at her X-wing. The yammosk had obviously noticed her approach vector first. Jag hung on her wing, sweeping around to place his fighter between her and approaching skips seeking to thwart the assault.

Jaina switched on the modified villip transmitter resting on her dash. "Yun Harla tires of your games, Shimmra. Your yammosk shall meet its doom, then I will come after you personally." She shut it down quickly. At Jacen's urging, the other Twin Suns Jedi flipped on their Goddess signals using their own gravitic transponders. Now three apparent Goddesses converged on the yammosk.

Corran's fighter was not equipped with the same device. The elder Jedi chose a more circuitous route so his intention was not as evident. Jaina hoped the yammosk would be so preoccupied with the three Goddess attacks that Corran would go unnoticed. His shadow bombs had the best chance of landing the death-dealing blow.

Skips converged on Jaina like moths drawn to a flame, except these moths spit plasma slag. She rolled and juked along her line of flight, leaving her safety to Jag and the other members of Vanguards, Spikes, Rogues and Twin Suns, who were all darting among the skips, keeping their attention aft rather than on targets in front of them.

Since Corran and Valin lacked telekinesis, Jaina would use the Jedi meld to indicate a drop point and then guide their bombs the last bit to the target. Jaina reached for Valin. They had practiced dropping shadow bombs through a signal in their Jedi bond, but this was the first time he would use this skill in the heat of battle.

The onslaught of skips aimed at Valin's fighter, now posing as one of the Goddess fighters, unnerved the young Jedi to the point he was floundering on the brink of distraction. The young man was drifting in and out of the Force meld unpredicatably. He was merely allowing his reflexes and instincts to keep himself alive.

"Nine, two breaths."

Jaina had trained Valin long enough now to understand his weaknesses. He tended to struggle with focus when nerves took over his body's automatic reflexes. Controlled breaths were the quickest way to center her apprentice. She felt Valin relax slightly. Jaina withdrew, confident he would be able to complete his run through the gauntlet and drop his bombs on command. Jaina would have her own hands full guiding her bombs, then Valin's and finally Corran's. Octa was on her own, more than capable of guiding the bombs in to the target.

Jaina was the first to drop her shadow bombs as the target loomed in her sights. She guided them easily, her ability honed by too many opportunities to practice the skill. She trickled a line of stutter fire along the coral hull, lighting up voids. Jag added his own firepower to the task. Jaina adjusted the course on her bombs to avoid the blossoming voids. The first one to hit was swallowed by the edge of one such singularity. The second bomb was true to its mark, flaring to a brilliant flash of burning coral exploding in all directions.

Jaina, followed closely by Jag, skimmed along the surface of the vessel, heading for Valin's location, all the while dodging plasma fire. Octa was in the process of guiding her own bombs in somewhere behind them. Jaina caught sight of Valin and sent him an impulse to drop his bombs. The dark torpedoes fell from his fighter.

Jaina visualized the bombs and pushed them ahead of her apprentice's fighter. Valin fired at the coral skin activating the dovin basals. Jaina sensed their emptiness in the Force, not having a good enough angle to get a visual, and guided the bombs on diverging paths. Just as Valin was pulling away from the target, Jaina caught her breath as Octa's presence disappeared in the Force. The loss was so sudden, she lost control of both bombs. It was sheer luck that both reached their target, avenging Octa's passing.

Jaina recovered quickly to focus on Valin. He was no longer flying defensively; he simply flew in a straight line. The young man's pained cry filled her ears. "Five, this is Nine. Octa, are you there?"

Jaina checked Corran's progress, she had only seconds to straighten Valin out before her attention was needed on the next set of shadow bombs. "Nine, Lead. Five's gone. Don't demean her death by losing your own behind!"

Valin's mental state remained pained but his resolve regained its foothold at her admonishment. Jaina watched as his fighter banked harder than it should to cut down across a skip's tail. Partially satisfied with the response, Jaina turned her attention to the Horn father.

Corran's bombs dropped instantly at her touch in the Force. The ever increasing buffeting of her shields forced Jaina to focus more attention than she would have liked to her own situation. She flipped and banked and sideslipped, all while waiting for the laser fire from Corran's snubfighter to highlight the voids.

Jag's voice slipped through her concentration. "Vanguard Lead calling all fighters to assist at my location."

Jaina thought, _It must be bad_, just as she banked instinctively away from a wall of grutchins. She could sense a cold call stirring her from deep within – a call to attack her very position. At the same time she felt an endless number of skips respond and converge on her like a fist tightening its grip.

Her focus renewed with sudden urgency. Jaina visualized the voids as Corran's lasers traced across the coral skin below. The yammosk's call for protection practically screamed from the depths of her being. Not even a second later, both shadow bombs blasted their way into the bowels of the yammosk ship. The fist's grip loosened. Jaina's fighter, then Jag's clawcraft, slipped through the fingers with practiced ease.

The death cries of the creature pierced the safe bubble Jaina had erected around her child. She felt her daughter's alarm, the panic, but in that moment Jaina also felt her own awakening. Somehow, she understood the yammosk's dying commands. Jaina threaded her snubfighter easily through the chaos of the uncoordinated skips, now lacking the insight of the yammosk.

Laser fire ripped past her port side, and she matched Jag's fire. Together, they made quick work of an enemy vessel. All the while, she reached for Jacen, sending him all she understood of the dying war coordinator's plan. She turned to seek a new target while she waited for Jacen to relay the information. Chatter on the comm caught her attention.

"Look at all those new Vong reinforcements coming from the other worldship."  
"No way. Did that skip just blast another one off my tail?"  
"What's going on?"  
"They're turning on each other!"

Jaina's villip communicator lit up. A Yuuzhan Vong appeared, the face not the tattooed horror Jaina was used to. This Yuuzhan Vong was obviously not a warrior. "Jeedai Jaina Solo, I am Master Shaper Shallot Lah of Domain Lah. You have already defeated our greatest warrior Tsavong Lah. Now you fight bravely against Lord Shimmra. We, of Domain Lah, accept your rule as Yun Harla and offer our assistance in your fight."

* * *

Wedge stared out the viewport of the bridge, awestruck by the sight of the burning worldship breaking apart little by little under the ceaseless bombardment from the Super Star Destroyer. As soon as the laser cannons recycled, they repeated barrage after barrage. Coral melted and burned under the assault. Steam and lava escaped into space, freezing as soon as it hit vacuum. It was surely an awesome sight to behold. The Chiss may have believed themselves peaceful defenders, but when they entered a battle there was no doubt of their intention – victory.

Wedge turned to face the large tactical holo burning with lights indicating friends and foes. Listening to the comm traffic, the general understood Jaina needed to succeed against the yammosk, and quickly. Jacen Solo, who had flown over to the _Trickster's Sword_ to coordinate the battle meld from the main command post, sat before the holo, his face a bizarre mask of immense concentration.

His expression never changed as he announced. "One shadow bomb was successful on the first drop."

Wedge thought he saw a slight twitch at the corner of the young man's mouth. Then Jacen swallowed and his face returned to the eerie sightless stare. "Two more shadow bombs hit on the second drop."

A strained minute passed with no report. Jacen appeared to struggle to maintain his composure for a moment. A quick flash of pain spread out from his eyes as lines formed around his mouth. Just as quickly, the change vanished. Wedge had seen that look too many times to understand its significance. A Jedi was lost.

"Two more shadow bombs, five in all so far."

A glance at the holo revealed a swarm of red enemy skips surrounding the friendly blue signals of Twin Suns attacking the yammosk ship. Wedge furrowed his brow as he pondered how many more strikes it would take to silence the troublesome creature. Only one Jedi pass still remained.

Jacen's passionless voice belied the significance of his last announcement. "Last two hits were successful. The yammosk appears to be failing."

All eyes around the holo watched for signs of the enemy coordination faltering. Admiral Duothenwar walked over from the command station to stand beside Wedge. He, too, studied the frenzy of red and blue lights for any indication. The Chiss admiral was the first to comment on the new swarm of red blips closing on the main battle from the starboard most worldship.

"They are sending reinforcements."

Wedge's drawn face struggled to maintain its position. He was sure his mouth could not turn anymore upside down, but it tried nonetheless. Jacen broke the grim silence around the tactical holo.

"Jaina says the yammosk called for additional reinforcements just before it died."

The Admiral interrupted. "It looks like they are already here."

"No, they should arrive from hyperspace somewhere over here, bringing a new yammosk." Jacen used his touch pad to highlight a point in the holo with a blinking yellow light. "They plan on pinching our fleet between the worldships and the planet."

Wedge questioned Jacen. "Is this one of her gut feelings or an insight from the Force?"

Jacen never batted an eye at his unusual response. "No, she understood the yammosk's command."

The Chiss admiral replied first. "I thought you Jedi could not read the Vong in the Force?"

Wedge answered. "Jacen can."

Jacen corrected Wedge. "I can read them with my Vongsense, which I can't use in conjunction with my Force skills." He eyed the admiral. "Jaina can sense the Vong in the Force. She has been able to for some time. We don't have time to discuss the specifics. The reinforcements are on the way."

Admiral Duothenwar addressed Wedge. "You are more familiar with these Jedi than I. It could be risky to separate our fleet to follow an unconfirmed hunch, especially since this is the first time we have heard of this ability."

Wedge glanced to Jacen, back in a trance-like state. The general was beginning to wonder what other secrets Jaina, and his nephew for that matter, had been keeping from him recently. He stuffed the thought to the back of his mind. It would have to wait for later. "I have won many battles following the hunches of Jedi. I would go with it."

Jacen interrupted the discussion, a slight grin teasing his lips. "It's not unconfirmed anymore. Those skips flying in from the other worldship are now under the command of Jaina. Domain Lah has turned all their resources over to her. They personally confirmed another Vong strike group will drop from hyperspace in slightly over two minutes."

Both battle hardened veterans, general and admiral, stood as still as stone pillars, their mouths agape. With a gentle nudging in the Force, Jacen brought them both back to their senses. Suddenly, the bridge of the _Trickster's Sword_ jumped with a renewed energy.

End of Chapter 28  
TKL/h94


	29. Brothers

**CHAPTER 29** **- Brothers**

The battle scene around the Overlord's worldship had become a mass of confusion and alarm among the Galactic Alliance fighters. Jaina weaved and sideslipped around coralskippers as she methodically worked at highlighting enemy skips from friendly skips on the tactical display using her developing sense of the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force while Trick broadcasted the information to all pilots. Before this battle, Jaina merely saw the skips as hunks of rock. Now there was a desperate need to be able to differentiate between friend and foe.

Jag, hanging on her wing like glue, was the first to comment on their differing appearance. "Twin Suns Lead, the friendly skips are all the same colors."

Jaina glanced up from her tactical display to examine a skip she knew to be friendly. She squinted in order to make out a pattern. Then Jaina swung her X-wing in a tight cutback, honing in on an enemy skip. Close examination of several other skips revealed a distinct pattern to the friendly skips.

Now on the tail of yet another enemy fighter that was trailing Valin, Jaina banked and dropped in a tight reversal. Jag's laser fire broke through the coral hull when Jaina's fire met only voids. The pair blasted in and out of the debris from the exploding skip. As Jaina pondered the how's and why's of detailing the differences in enemy fighters to her own pilots, Wedge's voice called over the command frequency.

"Twin Suns Lead, Spike Lead, Rogue Lead, your assistance is requested planetside. Sabers have requested support in their defense of the city against enemy drop forces. Vanguard Lead, coordinates incoming to rendezvous with the Interdictor cruisers _Valiant_ and _Shadow Fall_. You will receive orders once there…" Orders followed for other squadrons.

Jaina felt panic swell from Jag as he anticipated their impending separation. She dialed her comm to his private frequency, half-listening to the remaining orders. "Jag, I will be fine."

Jag's voice was uncharacteristically tense. "I don't like you flying without a wingman."

"I'll get Valin to fly my wing."

Jaina could tell that response was not sufficient to allay his fears, but time and circumstance offered few satisfactory alternatives. Their conversation was interrupted when it came time to respond on the command frequency.

"Twins Suns Lead copies."  
"Vanguard Lead copies."

* * *

Jag knew he had no time left. Jaina was already barking orders on her squadron frequency as she banked toward the planet. Before he could say his peace, Jaina was back on the command frequency, relaying insight on identifying the friendly fighters to the remaining commanders. In a split second decision, Jag, still on the command frequency, called to his brother in an old Corellian dialect their mother had insisted the Fel children learn and speak fluently.

"Spike Lead, dome hem puh oh na dovu wym na sopia. Ligu sooge igyp zigh."

There was a quiet pause on the command frequency, probably from Rane's shock coupled with confusion among the other commanders as to what was just said. In true Fel form though, Rane responded after a couple of heartbeats in a composed tone.

"Vanguard Lead, it will be my honor."

Somewhat more reassured than moments before, Jag switched to his squadron frequency, spewing orders in rapid-fire succession. Moments later Vanguard Squadron disappeared in a field of distorted hyperspace jump bands.

* * *

From the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_, Leia could make out Kyp running for Jacen's X-wing as Han spun the freighter around in the hangar bay of the _Trickster's Sword_. The Jedi Master jumped into the cockpit of the borrowed fighter in one leap. Kyp had been frantic to get back to the battle, back to Jaina's wing, despite the multiple injuries he had sustained. Even though she still had some misgivings about the green-eyed Jedi's motives, Leia thanked the Force silently for sending her daughter such a dedicated protector.

Kyp would be heading down to the planet in order to join up with Twin Suns. Leia sensed Han's intentions were to do the same as he guided the freighter out of the belly of the immense ship. The _Falcon_ blasted along the underside of the Super Star Destroyer with the Yun Harla symbol clearly visible. It spanned a section of the hull nearly five times as big as the Corellian freighter. It was only then that the enormity of Jaina's role impacted both parents.

Leia turned at the sound of Threepio's excitable metallic voice coming ever closer to the cockpit. She had told the gold droid to stay in the back and monitor the many frequencies for any important information in an attempt to keep Han from spacing him in the heat of the battle. Bi was leading the protocol droid, tweeting and tooting excitedly in between and over Threepio's mindless banter. If Leia had not known better, she would have believed Kyp's astromech was actually trying to hinder Threepio's progress as the gold droid shuffled past the smaller droid, his rigid arms raised to pass over the smaller droid's domed head.

Threepio slapped the astromech's head as it rolled into him, pinning his body to the wall. "I said get out of my way you outdated pocket rocket."

A barrel roll of the _Falcon_ caused Bi to roll away and bounce into the far wall, screeching as he went. Threepio stumbled forward, caught his balance, then resumed his path to the cockpit before Bi could catch him. Undaunted, the astromech accelerated forward, bumping into the gold droid, whistling shrilly as he did so. An indignant Threepio turned in an awkward three-step pivot, his fixed arms waving wildly.

"I will not wait until after conferring with Master Durron. Now go back where you came from and stop distracting Captain Solo."

Bi blatted emphatically.

Threepio seemed undaunted as he sidestepped into the cockpit. Leia could hear Han muttering a series of curses as she swiveled to greet the unwanted arrival. "Mistress Solo, I was monitoring the communications channels as you requested. I believe I overheard a conversation you and Captain Solo would be quite interested in hearing."

Sneaking up quietly behind Threepio, Bi whistled sharply, then bumped the gold droid, knocking him forward onto the controls. Leia shoved the clumsy protocol droid, who all the while never stopped talking. "Oh my! I apologize, Mistress Solo." Threepio swiveled his torso, almost connecting with Leia's face as his arms swung past, all the while admonishing Bi. "You should be recycled for lack of manners. No doubt they are…"

Bi bumped Threepio again, squeaking as he impacted with the gold skin. Han's curses grew and practically drowned out the golden droid's din. "Well, I never have been so insulted in my entire existence. If Artoo where here-"

Leia interrupted before Threepio went off on a long-winded tirade. She spoke to the astromech first. "Enough!" Leia scolded as she shook an index finger his way. Bi whistled woefully, then fell silent as Leia faced Threepio. "You had some information for us, Threepio?"

Threepio instantly pivoted back to address Leia. "Of course, I would not have abandoned my post otherwise, Mistress Solo. As I was saying, I overheard Colonel Fel send a message to Spike Squadron Leader, who I have determined is now his brother Lieutenant Rane Fel. It appears that Major Nuruodo has met…"

Han piped in, clearly unimpressed. "Breaking news…One Corellian Prince actually talks to the other."

"If I may sir - Colonel Fel is the son of General Soontir Fel, a Corellian Baron, which makes his sons…"

"Threepio! I don't need a family pedigree. It's not like they are getting married."

Threepio started and then faced Han, his arms jumping up before his body reflexively as his head tilted. As usual, the droid was unaffected by Han's derogatory comment. "That's exactly the point I am getting to, Captain Solo, concerning Colonel Fel's message. What I found interesting was that he delivered the message in Dikator – one of eleven ancient Corellian dialects specific to the region known as…"

Han eyed his wife. "I really don't need a lesson on ancient Corellian languages right now."

Threepio proceeded, while Han turned his attention back to the field of skips that would have to be dealt with in order to reach the planet. "Of course not, I merely thought I should clarify for Mistress Solo, who does not have the same knowledge of Corellian history."

Leia interrupted in a polite but somewhat strained tone. "Threepio, your point is?"

No one seemed to notice as Bi discreetly opened a compartment and quietly worked on attaching a suction device to one of Threepio's mismatched legs. "Oh yes. Colonel Fel asked his brother to look out for Mistress Jaina…" Threepio fell silent as he tumbled into Leia's arms again.

Han was banking hard as the ship rocked from incoming plasma fire, knocking the unsecured droid off-balance. Han used Threepio's unexpected silence to hurl another verbal jab at the protocol droid's expense "Thank the Force, you made time to deliver that message, Goldenrod. Imagine that – Jag asked his brother to protect his girlfriend!"

Threepio jerked his head to face Leia as she threw him off, his arms popped out to the side at the same time. "That is what I have been trying to tell you - Mistress Jaina is not Colonel Fel's girlfriend; she iiissss…."

At that moment, the little astromech accelerated away from the cockpit. The line on his suction device grew taut, and Threepio was hurtling forward, crashing into the console as his leg popped out from under him. He bounced once then crashed to the floor as Bi kept right on going, dragging the golden droid by his leg. Threepio screamed frantically as he went.

Han was at his wit's end as he threaded between two skips, fire now blazing from both turrets. He practically snarled at his wife like a rabid Rancor. "That's it, Leia. Shut them both off. Now!"

Leia unstrapped her crash webbing and raced out of the cockpit. A deft flip of her hand silenced Threepio's ranting at the astromech. Bi stopped the second the golden droid powered down. He released the suction device, reeling it in while rolling away from Leia. A laser cutter popped out of another compartment as Leia closed on the astromech. She halted momentarily and sized up the droid. It was her opinion that astromechs, like Artoo, could be daunting opponents when they felt backed into a corner.

She held a finger up to the little droid. "Alright, but not a peep, or I'll get my lightsaber out. Then we'll find out who is tougher."

The droid whistled mournfully. Leia spun and headed back for the cockpit. She stepped around Threepio sprawled on the floor. Once inside the cockpit, Leia glanced back to see Bi roll next to the gold droid, almost as if he were standing guard. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled the crash webbing on, one arm at a time.

* * *

Wedge finished conferring with Admiral Duothenwar and made his way back to the tactical holo. Jacen acknowledged his arrival by merely lifting his eyes from the display momentarily. His fingers, however, never stopped inputting data into the touch pad at his station. Every few seconds, skips on the holo would change color as Jaina relayed information concerning the newly allied fighters.

Jacen addressed Wedge as another skip changed from foe red to friendly green. "Jaina has informed Domain Lah to expect instructions from her trusted battle coordinators aboard her flagship." A hint of a Solo grin actually tickled his lips.

Wedge chuckled despite himself. "Her trusted battle coordinators are honored by the privilege of commanding Domain Lah." His tone turned serious again. "Admiral Duothenwar plans to remove all but minimal Alliance forces around the worldship, leaving the Vong to fight it out among themselves. That way we can concentrate on the battle planetside and disrupting the ambush without stretching our fleet too thin. Two interdictors are in route to intercept the incoming strike group. I'll send Vanguards out with them to aid in the surprise."

Jacen frowned momentarily, and Wedge questioned him. "Do you foresee a problem with that?"

"No, do what you think best. That is what the cloaked squadron was designed for."

Wedge eyed the Jedi for a heartbeat, then walked to the nearest comm station. He picked up a headset and keyed the comm. ""Twin Suns Lead, Spike Lead, Rogue Lead, your assistance is requested planetside. Sabers have requested support in their defense of the city against enemy drop forces. Vanguard Lead, coordinates incoming to rendezvous with the Interdictor cruisers _Valiant_ and _Shadow Fall_. You will receive orders once there. Blackmoon and Dozen prepare to jump to the same location with the _Ralroost_, once the Vong strike group has been interdicted. Jump orders will be issued from the _Valiant_. Remaining squadrons are to maintain current status."

Replies poured back, acknowledging the orders. Satisfied with the response, Wedge started to remove the headset when Jag's voice called over the command frequency. Wedge paused to listen.

"Spike Lead, dome hem puh oh na dovu wym na sopia. Ligu sooge igyp zigh."

It took a second for Wedge to realize Jag was speaking in Dikator, a language his mother had drummed into his head for the sake of personal betterment. It only required a second longer for Wedge to translate the words back to Basic. _Twin Suns Leader is my wife and carrying my child. Protect her at all costs._

Wedge barely registered Rane's reply. "Vanguard Lead, it will be my honor."

The truth of the words sunk to the pit of the general's stomach as he dropped the headset onto the station's panel. Wedge had commanded many men and women in battle, sent many of them to their deaths. Although he would never get used to that fact, he had learned to accept it. The concept of Jaina, his niece and hold-daughter, flying pregnant was not a reality Wedge was prepared to deal with.

Suddenly, pieces began to fall together like a puzzle finding its form. This last bit of information filled in all the gaps. Jaina's growing intensity level, her drive to finish the fight, had been for good reason – time had become the enemy. The protective nature of Jag and Kyp, both of whom had been covering more and more duties for Jaina, made perfect sense in light of the revelation. The fact that her brother and best friend allowed Jaina to continue was unconscionable. Wedge actually felt the heat of the emotions roll up his body in a wave of nausea.

"Sir? General Antilles?"

Wedge snapped out of his shocked trance, holding a finger up to silence the questioning from a nearby controller. He stormed the few paces over to Jacen, determined to put a stop to the madness. Once Jacen knew the truth, he would be inclined to help.

Surprisingly, the Jedi spun the command chair, facing Wedge directly. The general halted in mid-step, recognizing the error of his thought process. Something in Jacen's eyes revealed that he already knew what Wedge had been prepared to tell him. "Do you know what Jag just said?"

"Not exactly, but I have a good idea."

Wedge's voice was low enough to prevent others from overhearing, but powerful enough to convey his feelings. "What exactly is your sister trying to prove?"

"Nothing. She and Jag both simply want a safe galaxy for their daughter to grow up in." A calming wave washed over Wedge, pounding against his contempt and crushing it into tiny pebbles of sand. Jacen's words were backed by that same power. "I know this was not an ideal way to find out, but Jaina needs your support now more than ever. The same goes for Jag. Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgment."

Wedge quietly absorbed the younger man's advice. After a moment, he realized no amount of worry or anger would change what had passed. He could, however, do everything in his power to insure that baby did have a safe galaxy in which to be born. As a father, Wedge connected to Jaina and Jag's reasons for concealing the truth. Nothing would ever prevent Wedge or Iella from doing everything in their power, including sacrificing their own lives, for the sake of either Syal or Myri.

Wedge patted Jacen on the shoulder, then walked back to his station with renewed conviction. For the general, the battle had taken on a whole new meaning. Jacen watched Wedge return to his station before swiveling the chair back to face the tactical holo and reconnect with the battle meld. There was much work to be done to achieve his sister's goal.

* * *

The ground assault around the City of Theed was well underway as Twin Suns blasted down through the atmosphere. Jaina glanced at the tactical display to assess her squadron, making a quick mental assessment of each pilot at the same time. She was down four pilots, two of them Jedi. Jaina made some hurried decisions and clicked her comm to issue directives.

"Twin Suns, we'll form two new flight groups. Nine, you're my wing with Six on Three's wing. Seven, you have the second flight group with Ten on your wing. Eleven and Twelve as usual."

Seven comm clicks followed as the fighter formation adjusted smoothly to form the two new flight groups.

Jaina queried her astromech. "Trick, do we have the frequency encoded on a channel for the Naboo Defense Force?"

Trick beeped once as a response flashed on the interface.

Jaina found the corresponding channel. "This is Twin Suns Lead calling the Naboo Defense Force. I have Spikes and Rogues in route. Where can we assist?"

The familiar roars and howls of Lowbacca blasted through her headset. Proceed to the eastern side of the city. Blades and Lancers are engaging landing forces to the west.

"We will be there in one minute. I repeat, one minute."

Lowie was obviously busy, only offering a click of his comm in reply. Skimming along the river toward the city, Jaina made out several Yorik-vec assault cruisers pounding the refugee encampment amidst a sea of coral skippers and Defense Force fighters along the western edge, but no forces had made it to the ground as of yet. To the east where the thinly spread squadrons had not been able to defend, a few Yorik-trema transports had already landed beyond the city walls, hastily unloading squads of slave warriors and their Thrall herders while they were free of air strikes. Several ranges were already heading for the unprotected borders of the city.

Jaina began issuing orders. "Rogues and Spikes direct your fire on the cruisers and support skips. Rogue Lead, can you use my Two Flight while I handle the ranges?"

Gavin responded. "I am down one flight. It should not be a problem."

Jaina switched back to her squadron frequency. "One Flight, you're with me. Two Flight, you're under Rogue Lead's command for now. Switch to the appropriate squadron frequency."

Jaina did not wait for acknowledgement as she banked away from their present course to approach the ranges under the cover of the surrounding forest. Unlike Borleias, Jaina did not have the benefit of Jag and Kyp at her side to battle the enormous rakamats, which were difficult kills in the best of situations. Jaina was stronger in the Force now than she was back then. Handling the shadow bombs would be feasible. However, the absence of Jag's more maneuverable clawcraft, to guide them in, would be sorely missed.

A familiar voice answered an unspoken prayer. "Twin Suns Lead, could you use some help going after those ranges? I have performed the maneuver in simulations designed by Vanguard Lead."

"Spike Lead, it would be most helpful. Can your squadron spare you?" Jaina had an uncanny feeling that no sense of duty to his squadron would have altered Rane's plan. It was obvious from Rane's demeanor that Jag had called on his brother to take his place.

"Spike Nine has got it covered."

"Alright then, switch to frequency five-two-seven." Jaina switched back to her squadron frequency. "Nine, you're going with me. Just follow my lead. Three and Six, you'll fly cover. Give us a heads up if anything gets past you. Spike Lead, let's roll. Nice and easy, you are going to have two bombs on your tail."

Jaina floated a pair of shadow bombs behind Rane's clawcraft as it slipped into the foliage. She listened to the whine of her repulsors as her X-wing rotated perpendicular to the ground. Jaina followed Rane's lead, weaving the bombs through the maze of trees. She quickly checked on Valin. Her apprentice had easily figured out how to duplicate the maneuver. The two X-wings pressed into the forest standing between them and their targets.

Rane exhibited skills rivaling his brother, weaving the modified TIE toward the objective, using occasional guidance from Twin Suns Three or Six to alter his course. Jaina and Valin lagged behind. The act of juggling two shadow bombs, guiding them behind Rane's life force, and keeping her X-wing on track took its toll physically. Beads of perspiration formed on Jaina's forehead. She balanced her stick between her knees in order to swipe the sweat from under her visor.

Rane's voice jolted her hands back to the stick. "I have one range in sight…No, make that two."

Jaina reached for Rane, then extended her senses beyond him. In her burgeoning Force abilities, the rakamats were easy to find. Their movements were possible to detect, even predict. "Okay, Spike Lead, roll back. I can take it from here."

Rane's confusion was apparent in his voice. "Don't you need me to guide them in?"

"Negative, I can handle it. I just needed you to get me there."

Rane responded with a comm click. Jaina hurried the shadow bombs toward their respective targets. She was really struggling at that point so Jaina wasted little time. Both detonated simultaneously, blasting the enormous Yuuzhan Vong walkers into chunks of blue-green skin attached to torn hunks of flesh. The three Alliance fighters rocked with the concussion of the explosions as they backed away before being discovered.

The two X-wings and then Rane's clawcraft emerged from the tree line. Kyp's voice rang like joyous music in Jaina's ears. "Twin Suns Lead, are you having all the fun without me?"

* * *

Jag sat in the darkness of his cockpit, the only light coming from the dash and the heads up display showing a three-dimensional image of the activity outside the confines of the cloak. The randomizing imager was an ingenious invention necessary for a cloaked fighter to become possible. It provided sufficient detail to allow the pilots to maneuver safely behind the confines of the cloak.

The interdictors had brought their gravity well generators on-line hoping to draw any arriving Yuuzhan Vong strike group out of hyperspace well before it could pin down the Galactic Alliance fleet. The pilots of his squadron had their orders to attack the point vessel and disable it while cloaked. This tactic, combined with the interdiction, would throw the arriving fleet into disarray. Also waiting to jump to their position were the _Ralroost_, Blackmoon Squadron and the Dozen along with several other support vessels.

Jag kept a close eye on the heads up display. The usual distortion of space that accompanied a drop from hyperspace would not be apparent, so Vanguards would have to wait until any vessel had completed its drop to start an attack. As if a window to his thoughts, a Kor Chokk grand cruiser appeared in the blink of an eye, dwarfing the two interdictors in its mass.

Pressing his stick forward, Jag urged maximum acceleration from his fighter. Vanguards hoped to prevent most of the four wings of coralskippers from disembarking. The interdictors were already pouring fire in the direction of the cruiser, which was slow to respond. The interdiction had caught the ambushing strike group in an unexpected reversal of fortune, leaving the hunter now the prey. From every possible vector, Vanguard fighters descended upon the unsuspecting vessel.

As the first skips emerged from the cruiser, several Vanguards loosed their torpedoes, allowing them to hurtle silently under their own impulsion. As each completed his or her task, the pilots banked their clawcraft away. In the confines of the cloak bubble, the shockwaves of the explosions rocking the grand cruiser were the only indication of success. Based on his readouts, Jag guessed fifty percent of the torpedoes reached their objective without running into a void. Not quite as efficient as the Jedi technique, but successful nonetheless.

Several frigate analogs accompanying the grand cruiser appeared in space, at various points around the ship. At the same time, the _Ralroost_ jumped into the fray, followed by the Dozen and Blackmoon Squadron. Jag switched off his cloak; it suddenly became a hazard with this much traffic. All around Vanguards were emerging from the anonymity of their dark shells.

A quick assessment of the situation revealed the grand cruiser aflame from bow to stern. The cloaked attack had achieved its objective. Most of the coral skippers housed in the cruiser never made it out of their berths. The _Ralroost_, though not a match in sheer size, was making easy work of the floundering vessel. The skips that did make it to space were greatly outnumbered.

Jag called to his squadron. "Vanguards, let's form up. We'll work on putting an end to some of the larger analogs so we can get back to the real battle."

* * *

Jaina laid her X-wing back so it paralleled the ground, floating on its repulsors out of the cover of the forest. Kyp followed behind her, waiting to detonate the shadow bombs under the last range left on the battlefield.

Once Kyp returned, Jaina had sent Valin to join Two Flight down yet another pilot. In the moment of quiet, hovering in relative safety, she reached for her apprentice in the Force. From their connection, she sensed his exhaustion and emotional turmoil. Jaina offered him a brush of support. She started to back away from the connection and reach for the other Jedi in the battle meld when a sudden flash of pain pierced her awareness.

A heartbeat later, a piece of Jaina's heart wept for the loss of a dear friend and fellow Jedi. Lowie had vanished from the Force-meld in a glorious blaze. A chorus of voiceless cries sounded along the battle meld, and the Jedi found solace in each other. As a united front, they sharpened their resolve to not allow Lowbacca's death or the deaths of so many others to be in vain.

In their personal connection, Jaina felt Kyp release the destruction of the shadow bomb on the range. His satisfaction in inflicting justice burned for a brief second until the Jedi Master recognized it and stifled the harmful emotions, realizing full well the error of such thoughts. Kyp and Jaina comforted each other as they waited for Rane to return from the cover of the trees.

Kyp already knew where Jaina intended to go. Jaina figured Rane, with the faster vehicle, would follow her anywhere, so she spun her X-wing as the clawcraft emerged in the clearing. The voxyn adorned snubfighter blasted away flanked by one X-wing and one clawcraft. Twin Suns Three and Six joined the formation, vectoring in from above.

The ground assault had been beaten back at most points except on the southeastern side of the city. Based on a brief conversation overheard on the command frequency, the problem rested in the fact that the slave warriors used at that location were kidnapped refugees controlled by implants and not Chazrach slaves. The members of the Naboo Defense Force were hesitant to fire on possible family members and friends.

Flying toward the south, the advancing mass of slaves was impressive. Jaina sensed the muted life forces of the indentured warriors, who would not stop until they either reached their goal or died trying. Unlike the members of the Naboo Defense Force, the slaves did not possess the freedom of will to choose against fighting. The Thrall herders compelled them to press on, marching north into the city.

Jaina knew at some point the refugees defending Theed would have to choose to either fight back or die. That decision was growing closer with every passing second. Jaina recognized the call of the Thrall herders growing stronger within her, the closer they flew to the advancing columns. She could feel the compulsion to move forward, the command to kill all that lay in their track. It was the will of the Yuuzhan Vong imposed on the masses of innocents, who were helpless to fight it. If only there was a way to overcome that strong compulsion, the senseless slaughter could be avoided. An idea came to Jaina in a burst of revelation a heartbeat later.

Jaina reached forward and dialed an old smuggler's frequency. "Dad?"

"Go ahead, kid."

"Can you get Jacen and bring him to the southeastern side of the city?"

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

Jaina knew Jacen had an important role in the battle meld but the ground assult was quickly becoming a priority. In their connection, she knew the battle was going well. The late arriving strike group was being pummeled, out of the fight before it ever got into it. Another worldship had joined Domain Lah in the battle around Shimmra's worldship. Jacen had no control on the outcome of that battle. However, the outcome of the overall battle could be determined here on Naboo; Jaina was sure of it.

The defense of the City was pivotal in the campaign. Exactly how, Jaina could not say. She had a plan, but Jaina could not accomplish it alone. She would need help from many places. She pointed the nose of her snubfighter toward a large courtyard in advance of the approaching squads of slave warriors, right inside the city walls.

She keyed her comm. "Three and Six, thanks for the cover. Report to Rogue Lead." Two comm clicks followed as the pair of X-wings banked toward the dogfight over Theed. "Nine, I need you to make your way to my location. We have some Jedi business to attend to."

"On my way, Lead."

"Spike Lead, you can't help us down there."

Jaina heard the reluctance in Rane's voice. "Be careful. I made a promise…"

"I won't let you fail the family mantra."

"I'll hold you to that. Clear skies, Jaina."

Rane's clawcraft peeled away as Jaina and Kyp lowered their snubfighters to the brick pavers of the courtyard. Jaina released the canopy and climbed out into the bright sunshine of late afternoon. They had been fighting since early morning, stopping only to refuel. This was her first breath of fresh air in some time.

Her hair was drenched with sweat as it fell from the confines of her helmet. Jaina removed the band that held the long brown braid in place, shaking the wet tendrils free. A light breeze cooled her scalp as Kyp approached. Jaina dropped out of her cockpit as Valin's fighter eased its descent to the ground. Kyp stopped at Jaina's side, his green eyes studying her carefully as Jaina sensed his additional study in the Force.

"I'm fine." She reassured him.

"I'm still worried about you."

Jaina reached up to place her palm on his cheek where a burn marred his skin. She sensed a myriad of other injuries from the grutchin attack. He placed his hand on hers.

"Nothing a healing trance can't fix on both of us after all this is over." She smiled and her face lit up.

Kyp was sure she had never looked more beautiful. The beauty came from within and poured out in the blinding strength of the Force. Her beauty resonated from her quiet confidence. He smiled back. Both turned to greet Valin sprinting over from his X-wing. Jaina drew her hand away from Kyp as she withdrew behind her command face.

"Are you ready for this, Valin? It's time for the big one."

Unlike her earlier assessment of the young man, he now looked eager. There was a flash in his eyes. Jaina figured the opportunity to flex his Jedi skills by her side was buoying high spirits. Later when the day was finally over, he would remember the horror of it all, but right now eager would do.

His question confirmed her suspicions. "Who are we going to fight?"

Jaina grinned. "Sometimes our biggest battles aren't won by fighting alone, Valin. Today is going to be one of those days."

Valin cocked an eyebrow curiously. Kyp laughed and slapped the young Jedi on the back. "Just stick with me, kid. We'll get plenty of playtime with the lightsabers. Leave all the hard stuff and glory to the Goddess over there."

The three Jedi could feel the vibrations of the approaching army before they could hear or see it. The thundering footfalls of the Thrall herder's cilia throbbed above all else. Jaina reached for Jacen. He was near, but she was out of time. She would have to start without him.

Jaina glanced at Kyp, who tipped his head. Satisfied he knew the plan, she headed down the cobbled road in the direction of the slave army passing through the wall defining the city limits. The road ahead had a slight bend, which shielded the mass of bodies so that the sheer numbers were hard to appreciate. One dome-shaped Thrall herder came into view first, then another, looking like an enormous beetle riding a sea of legs. The sheer numbers of bodies following was mind-boggling.

By the time the full company of slaves was in view, Jaina counted ten Thrall herders controlling thousands of slaves. She stopped in the middle of the road, directly in their path. Kyp and Valin flanked her on either side. Jaina studied the opposition as she addressed Valin.

"Keep your guard up and watch your weak side." She looked him in the eye. "Above all else, listen to Kyp. I'll be too busy to help."

The young man lowered his eyes in understanding. Jaina turned back to face the closing mass of beings, mindlessly intent on destruction. She took two steps forward and spread her feet to balance herself. As Jaina turned her focus inward to the awareness of the Yuuzhan Vong, her hands drifted away from her sides, her palms turned up to the sky. The draw on the Force had begun.

Jaina visualized guiding the power in through her hands, directing it to her awareness, to the call of the Thrall herders throbbing within her. As the power built, she began to twist the desire to destroy, the dark intent, and blasted it with the heat of the light, the glowing power of the Force.

Her eyes had shut but Jaina sensed the closeness of the army. There were individual Yuuzhan Vong warriors guiding the controlling beasts from the ground. Jaina heard one, then another lightsaber ignite followed by a cry. "Jeedai!"

She blocked it all out, leaving her faith in Kyp to be her protection. Jaina kept blasting away at the dark compulsion, the will to destroy, beating away at it with the love of life. Jaina sensed a sudden shift. The Thrall herders continued on but the slaves were slowing, faltering. The corner of Jaina's mouth twisted up slightly and fell as quickly when the darkness swelled to engulf everything around it as if the volume had been turned up to maximum. The sheer power of it began to overwhelm her.

* * *

Making his way to the cockpit of the _Falcon_, Jacen passed Meewalh dragging the inanimate Threepio out of the corridor. He reached his destination just as the freighter blasted out of the hangar of the Trickster's Sword. His focus was still on the battle meld so his moves were slow and deliberate.

Leia turned in the co-pilot's seat to acknowledge her son's arrival, but held her tongue as she noted the concentration highlighted by grim lines around his eyes. Jacen finished his communication with the other Jedi, pinching off his connections and ending his role in the battle meld. He grasped the back of his father's chair as the _Falcon_ spiraled among a volley of slag.

Laser fire ripped from the top quad cannons. Jacen offered his mother a reassuring smile, then quickly took a seat behind her. Han shot a grin over his shoulder. "Hey, kid. What trouble has your sister wrangled you into?"

It never failed to amaze Jacen that his father could still find joy in the moment. Jacen curled his mouth up in a semblance of his father's famous grin. "Stopping a whole legion of Yuuzhan Vong slaves."

"That's all?" The levity in Han's voice did not hide the concern in his heart. His children were grown adults, experienced Jedi in their own rights, but that would never stop him from worrying. The hole in his heart left by Anakin's death would make that impossible.

Han guided the _Falcon_ across Theed, heading for the southeastern tip. The massive slave army stretched as far as the eye could see, moving along the road like a river of bodies. Galactic Alliance fighters were diverting from the west to hold coralskippers at bay as it became apparent this particular approach was rapidly becoming critical to the battle. Just inside the city walls, the Defense Force soldiers, a ragtag assortment of refugees banded together for the sake of their survival, were dug into strongholds in an attempt to make a stand.

Between the Defense Force and the Yuuzhan Vong stood three figures, just outside the city walls. Two of them, dressed in orange flightsuits, brandished lightsabers whipping in a wild defense as Yuuzhan Vong warriors charged the trio. In the middle, dressed in her purple flightsuit, stood Jaina, her hands outstretched and her head tilted to the sky. The advancing walls of slaves seemed to have stopped as the _Falcon_ lowered on its repulsors behind the X-wings.

Jacen jumped out of his seat. Leia grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Take care of her."

"I will."

Leia squeezed his wrist once, then let him go. Jacen raced through the corridor and slapped the ramp controls on using the Force, well before he got to them. Jacen charged along the lowering ramp, leaping off way before the freighter touched down. He used the Force to slow his drop.

Jaina had managed to slow the advance, but Jacen, who had switched between his Force and Vongsense, could feel the Thrall herders fight back. As he ran up behind his sister, Jaina's hands lowered as if in defeat. Then he realized they weren't lowering; she was reaching back to him, asking for his help. Jacen grabbed the nearest hand, adding his strength to her own. Through their twin bond, Jacen was able to use his empathy for the Vong to guide Jaina's Force control. The memory of his communication with the slave seed inside him showed his sister a more effective manner to deliver her message.

The advancing army began to falter again. The Thrall herders slid back and forth in agitation. Jacen's connection to Jaina in the Force grew until he was capable of operating on both levels, his Vongsense combining with his Force skills. Like a light coming on, he found the path to link the two. Suddenly, Jacen was able to double the strength of his twin, not simply guide it.

The power of the Force was indescribable. Jaina's control of it had grown past even Jacen's wildest imaginings for his sister. The call of the Thrall herders pulsed in desperation. At each dip in power, Jaina pushed harder against the ebbing strength, demanding the thousands of slave seeds heed her will, and her will was to release the slaves from their bonds. The flow of the Force into the twins was so intense that the energy whipped the air around them until the flow dried the sweat from Jaina's brow as her hair danced all around.

Jaina finally opened her eyes to see what Jacen already knew. Kyp and Valin stood at the ready, at least a dozen dead warriors at their feet. Some of the slaves were putting down their weapons and wandering around in a state of confusion. The Thrall herders, urged by their masters, were turning into the masses, pushing them aside easily. One Yuuzhan Vong warrior struck down a slave.

Jaina never faltered in her quest; she kept guiding the light of freedom into the slave seeds of every refugee slave. Then, it happened. One slave, then another and another, struck back at the tattooed warriors until they disappeared under a sea of revolt.

The Thrall herders panicked and charged into the columns, but the freed slaves had decided to silence the wretched creatures once and for all. They clawed and jumped and pulled their way onto the beasts. The call of the dying Thrall herders grew in a crescendo and faded away one at a time until they were all silent.

The river of power flowing through the twins slowed to a trickle, dimming to a normal level. Kyp came to Jaina's side. Valin remained motionless, his hands dropping to his sides in disbelief at what had come to pass. Jaina remembered to give him a reassuring brush and comforting smile before turning inward. Jacen gripped her hand tighter as Kyp grasped her other elbow. Without their combined strength she would have crumbled to the ground. Kyp turned to Valin.

"Go to your fighter and check in."

Valin nodded and left at a jog. Kyp turned back to Jaina. "Are you okay?"

Jaina nodded, her eyes were glazed and distant. Jacen placed his hand across her stomach and probed her child gently. "The baby is fine. I think her Mom just needs a recharge…"

Footsteps from behind interrupted the conversation. Jaina was engulfed in an uncharacteristic emotional hug from Leia as the older woman pushed Kyp and Jacen out of the way. Han wrapped an arm around Jacen and knuckled his head. Leia stepped back from her pliable daughter, a flash of concern formed in the mother's eyes. Before she could speak, Han ripped his daughter from Leia's grasp. Kyp and Jacen were grateful when Han picked Jaina up in a crushing embrace. Both were sure she would have collapsed otherwise.

"You did it. Sweet Force, you did it, Jaina!

Jacen and Kyp cast a questioning glance at Leia. She smiled brightly. "The Supreme Overlord just surrendered."

End of Chapter 29  
TKL/h94


	30. To Die For A Cause

**CHAPTER 30** **– To Die For A Cause**

Back on the _Trickster's Sword_, Jaina had been ushered from her X-wing toward the command structure. Knowledge of the surrender had bolstered her strength to the point she could function on her own. Kyp was at her side as a group of Chiss soldiers escorted them through a corridor. Jacen caught up, slowed by the difficulty of getting the _Falcon_ berthed, and pushed through the perimeter to take his place at her other side.

The procession slowed as they neared the door at the end of the hall. Jaina sensed Jag approaching from a path perpendicular to their own. She turned her head, barely able to make him out through the mass of tall blue-skinned humanoids surrounding her. His smile was genuine and clearly visible for all to see.

Jaina caught a glimpse of Cighal accompanying her husband as she smiled back. Jag disappeared from sight as she was led into a large conference room filled with officials from the Galactic Alliance, both civilian and military. Sensing a rush of anger from Kyp, she pivoted to see a wall of Chiss blocking Kyp, and her brother behind him, from entering the room. Jaina walked back to the door before the scene got ugly. She shouldered her way through the Chiss guards until her body was placed between Kyp and the Chiss. Kyp looked down at her and his cold stare softened.

"They can't stop me from going in there."

Jaina was grateful Jacen was calmer than her partner as she met her brother's gaze for a second. Jaina smiled sweetly at Kyp, for some reason that always seemed to work at softening up the Jedi Master when he became inflexible in a position. "I am sure it will be fine."

Just then, Wedge approached from inside the conference room. "Trouble?"

Jaina swung her head to greet him. Her smile faded as she caught the strange flash behind his eyes. She quickly determined its meaning, sensing the rigid posture of his body directed specifically at her. She looked down, embarrassed by the breach of trust found in his gaze.

Kyp's words were sharp. "Tell these permanently frostbit gargantuans it's not wise to mess with a Jedi. I go where Jaina goes."

Jaina glanced sheepishly back up at Wedge and shrugged her shoulders. Wedge smiled briefly, and the tension eased in her heart at the sign of forgiveness. She was sure that, although Wedge felt a sense of betrayal, he also saw a way past it. The general turned back to Kyp.

"There are some sensitive issues we need to discuss with Jaina. It's not that I don't trust you, but time is a premium. I think the political types are trying to keep interruptions to a minimum while they speak to Jaina."

"What do they want with her? We did our part. Now it's time for everyone else to sort out the mess."

Wedge bristled. "Shimrra will only surrender to Jaina, personally."

Jaina's breath rushed into her lungs in a hiss. The air around Kyp practically crackled with the electricity of the tension he exuded. Even Jacen's body grew stiff. Jaina released her breath, shoving away the mounting tension. She placed a palm on Kyp's chest.

"Let me do this."

The exchange between their eyes told an unspoken story. Jaina was the Sword of the Jedi. The fight was far from over. The end would be hers alone. Kyp knew that fact as well as she did. It was not a burden he could bear as his own. That was simply the way of the Force.

Jacen addressed Wedge. "How long do we have?"

Wedge glanced at his wrist chrono. "A little over an hour."

Jacen's voice was unusually forceful. There was no asking as he replied. "You have twenty minutes, after that she needs to prepare." Wedge opened his mouth but Jacen persisted, loud enough for the others to hear. "She has been fighting for over eight hours. Jedi can't continue drawing on the Force indefinitely. If you want her to do this, those are the terms."

Wedge nodded.

Kyp added for the benefit of the others. "Twenty minutes and then you'll have a pack of Jedi cutting their way into this room."

Wedge grinned. "I don't doubt it."

Jaina started to follow Wedge into the room when a voice called for her attention. "Jaina!"

She whipped her head back around to meet the green eyes of Jag as Jacen allowed his brother-in-law to squeeze past, first one shoulder then the next. Jag forced his hand between the door guards, stretching his arm out to her. Jaina quickly snatched the nutrient bar he held, allowing her hand to curl around his fingers. Their touch lingered longer than it should have, but neither one of them cared.

Jag knew she was not finished; he simply wanted her to know he understood. Something in his smile, undetectable again save the slight curl of the left side of his mouth and a twinkle in his eye, told her Jag was leaving to make preparations of his own. This was good-bye for now. Jaina winked and slid her fingers along his palm, caressing it tenderly until all that was left was the nutrient bar.

Her family and support network disappeared behind a sliding door. Jaina drew herself up tall as she sent a reassuring brush to her unborn child. She pivoted slowly to take in the room's occupants. In addition to Wedge, there was Admiral Duothenwar, Admiral Kre-fey, Iella Antilles, and Senators Slee-ghen Reem and Jorman Tapal, representing the Galactic Alliance. A couple of staff personnel supported each person at the table.

Jaina tipped her head to acknowledge the gathering. Suddenly facing Shimrra appeared to be the more desirable option. Wedge, who had already taken a seat at the large oblong table, pushed a chair out for Jaina to use. The immense chair, designed for the tall Chiss, engulfed her, but it was almost a sinful pleasure to be sitting in something other than her crash couch.

Admiral Duothenwar opened with a quick account of the status of the battle and fleet. Jaina scarfed down her nutrient bar in the first minute. She frowned when she realized two more would have been necessary to crush her ravenous appetite. A detailed account of the surrender followed as well as the terms Shimrra had agreed to meet under. The Yuuzhan Vong ruler would only met with Jaina and a handful of Galactic Alliance officials, including those in the room. He had specifically requested there be no other Jedi, as a courtesy to those in the Yuuzhan Vong party fearful of the Force-enhanced warriors.

Jaina held up her hand to interrupt as she sat forward. "I am not going in without back-up."

Admiral Duothenwar replied curtly. "It has already been agreed to. You will have the protection of highly skilled operatives posing as staffers."

"Then send someone else." The room was silent for a moment. Jaina added a thought. "Who has the upper hand here? We have two of the four worldships backing us, the Yuuzhan ground forces are non-existent, and there is an entire strike group floating like junk further out in the system, including a grand cruiser which is nothing but space dust."

The Chiss admiral nodded as he summoned an aide over. After a brief discussion the aide left out a side door. Admiral Duothenwar faced Jaina. "Point taken, Lieutenant Colonel Solo. The Alliance does have the upper hand. I have instructed the officer solidifying the details to inform Shimrra that your entire squadron will be accompanying you."

Jaina leaned back in her seat slowly. Shimrra had good reason to not want the Jedi at the meeting. She just wished she had an insight into the Overlord's terrible last-ditch effort. Jaina half-listened to specific instructions for the official surrender, knowing their carefully detailed plans were pointless. She nodded and spoke at the appropriate times as she focused on relaying the surrender plans to Jacen. She relied on her twin to broadcast the scheme she was concocting furiously in her own mind to the appropriate people.

Senator Tapal droned on, outlining specifics she could or could not discuss at the surrender. The monotony of the senator's voice combined with the exertions of the day began to lull her eyes to blink slowly, heavy with the desire to sleep. Jaina began to fidget in her chair in order to quicken her blood when the conference room door slid open. Jaina spun in her seat to greet her brother and Kyp striding into the room. Kyp spoke.

"Time's up."

Protests erupted from several mouths, but Wedge stifled them with a palm thrust at the table. Jaina popped out of her chair. Wedge pushed back from the table at the same time. She leaned in and whispered softly.

"A moment, General."

Wedge met her gaze. Jaina moved toward the door, allowing him to follow. She stopped shy of Kyp and Jacen and faced Wedge. "Do you like my costume, General?"

Wedge furrowed his brows for a moment, then replaced the confused expression with an affected smile. "Why yes, I do."

Jaina grinned. "I think you should get one for Iella – for the next Corellian masquerade ball. I know how all you important types like to pretend you are Jedi."

Wedge tipped his head in understanding. "I'll tell her you said so."

Satisfied she had made her point, Jaina started to turn to leave. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Wedge leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. He almost appeared embarrassed when he pulled away. "May the Force be with both of you, Jaina."

"And with you, too."

Jaina felt a hand at her elbow. She yielded to the tug and moments later found herself being ushered down the corridor. Two quick turns later, Jacen and Kyp pulled her into a smaller meeting room. Cilghal was waiting inside. The healer motioned with her amphibious palm for Jaina to have a seat at the round table.

Jacen took the seat next to his sister, pushing a plate of fruit, sandwiches and fizz pudding in front of her. Jaina saw her husband's hands in the foods present. Everything available had been a craving at one time or the other over the last several weeks. "Eat while Cilghal examines you."

Jaina had bit off a mouthful of a sandwich before Jacen could finish the sentence. Cilghal positioned herself behind Jaina and placed a hand on either side of her head. The Jedi healer disappeared momentarily behind the mask of a trance. Undaunted, Jaina shoved down more food, taking a sip of a nutrient enriched fruit drink between bites. Jacen and Kyp were more interested in Cilghal than watching Jaina satisfy her cravings.

As focus returned to Cilghal's eyes, she turned to Jacen. "How much time do we have?"

"Twenty minutes until we need to leave."

Cilghal fashioned some semblance of a frown with her expansive mouth. Her eyes spun around in thought before she spoke. "Jaina, finish what you are eating, and then you are going into a healing trance."

Jaina picked up the bowl of fizz pudding and a spoon. "There's no time. I need to go over things with Kyp and Jacen before I leave. Besides, there's not a lot we can get done in that amount of time."

Kyp caught Cilghal's concerned eye. "Finish your pudding, then it's lights out. That's not negotiable. Jacen and I will take care of ironing out most of the details. Jag is taking care of a couple others."

Jaina glanced at Cilghal over her shoulder. From the healer's dour expression, Jaina suspected the toll on her body was worse than she could tell. The strain of the day was nagging silently at her body, hidden from view by the flow of adrenaline, which acted as a natural mask and would soon ebb away like the tide to reveal the damage of the many waves of the day's battle. "That bad, huh?"

Cilghal nodded; Jaina frowned. "The baby is okay though?"

"Yes."

Jaina finished a spoonful of pudding, deep in thought, then placed the bowl and utensil down. "Let's do it."

Cilghal splayed her hand across Jaina's forehead. Seconds later, Jaina slumped in the high back chair.

* * *

The walk to the hangar bay of the _Trickster's Sword_ was filled with last minute details. Kyp and Jacen buffered Jaina from any one individual trying to occupy too much of her attention. Somewhere near the hangar, a sharp look from Kyp silenced any further discussion. Jaina used the undisturbed moments to center her focus, allowing the rhythm of the footfalls on the pristine floor to guide her meditation.

The baby was safely wrapped in the bliss-filled cocoon of warmth and love Jaina had held erect since the beginning of the battle. A brief caress from Jaina was followed by a brush of awareness from her daughter. After a shared intimate moment of bonding, Jaina soothed her daughter back to the peaceful bubble and withdrew.

Jacen peeled Jaina's hand away from her stomach where it had unknowingly traveled. He tightened his grip as the trio of Jedi passed through the entrance to the hangar. Jaina stopped and faced her twin. She took his other hand so she was holding both. Their eyes met and held each other in a silent heartbeat before Jaina spoke.

"Thanks for everything, Jace. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm glad you see it that way, because I'm going with you."

Jaina shook her head side-to-side. "No Jacen, you can't. Both of us going in there is an invitation for Shimrra to do something crazy."

Jacen grinned, looking as carefree and roguish as his father ever was. For a second, Jaina almost mistook him for Anakin. "The way I figure it, he'll do that anyway."

Jaina mulled the thought over before grinning back. "Then you might as well be there."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

Jaina jumped up on her tiptoes in order to wrap her arms around Jacen's neck. He hugged her back tighter than he should have, picking her feet off the ground. Running footsteps approaching from the parked fighters caught their attention.

"Lieutenant Colonel Solo, what's the plan?"

Valin skidded to a halt just as Jacen set his twin back on her feet. Jaina turned to address her apprentice. "Twin Suns, or what's left of it, will escort me, I mean us," she glanced from Kyp to Jacen, "down to the meeting. Twin Suns will provide cover while I participate in some aggressive negotiations with the Supreme Overlord."

"I want to go with you."

"I need you to stay with the rest of Twin Suns, Valin. We're short as it is."

"No, we're not. You've got a whole squadron with the best pilots around." Excitement timbered his voice as Valin motioned toward the center of the hangar where twelve X-wings were parked in a tight formation. Technicians scurried around working at a frantic pace. Brand new Twin Suns emblems had been affixed to several of the borrowed snubfighters.

Jaina queried Valin. "Who's flying all those?"

Kyp responded. "We rounded up the best we could find on short notice. I approved them all for this mission."

Jaina swung her head to cast a raised eyebrow Kyp's way. "You'll have to bump one for Jacen."

"He's been assigned Four already."

"So this was part of the plan all along?"

Kyp's mischievous grin surfaced. "You told us to line everything up."

Valin shifted anxiously, unhappy to have been forgotten. Jaina, easily attuned to the young man, picked up on his emotions. She turned from Kyp to offer him a stern gaze "What about Valin? Was he part of the plan? I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

Jacen spoke. "The way we figure it, if Mara had tried to leave you behind at that age, you would have been spitting mad."

Kyp huffed. "That's an understatement."

Jaina made a mockery of a serious expression. "I gather you are saying he should be allowed to stand with us?"

Kyp replied. "I believe it's his right to stand beside his master. He already proved himself once today."

Jaina's features remained neutral but a twinkle sparkled in her eyes. "I suppose you are right. All right Valin, you are in. I imagine Shimrra will be hopping mad when I bring three Jedi escorts." She shrugged. "Oh well. Let's go men; it's time to introduce the Overlord to the Sword of the Jedi."

Jaina stepped into the hangar with a determined stride. Kyp and Jacen flanked her, Valin ran on ahead. The hastily assembled squadron of fighters were all occupied save four. Just beyond the Twin Suns snubfighters, the last members of the diplomatic party accompanying Jaina to the official surrender were boarding a _Lambda_-class shuttle.

Jaina jumped up her ladder, her strength renewed, and climbed hand over hand up to her cockpit, leaving the other Jedi to get to their fighters at a quick jog. Eight X-wings were already humming to life as Jaina nestled into her crash couch and buckled her restraints. Trick emitted a series of tweets and whistles.

"Hey, Trick. Ready for one last jaunt?"

The droid whistled mournfully. Jaina chuckled as she read the interface. "No, I don't plan on getting rid of you after today." She tightened her restraints, stopping to rest her hand on her stomach, ensuring the lap belt was not too snug. "I plan on us all living happily ever after. We have got this one last mission today, then we all get a vacation. Promise."

Trick beeped his relief. Jaina reviewed the pre-flight checklist quickly then clicked the comm. "Twin Suns Lead to Twin Suns. I have four lit and ready to scramble. Let's run it down." Jaina listened intently trying to discern whom the new pilot's Kyp had wrestled into this mission.

Kyp was first. "Two, four lit."

"Twin Suns Three ready and waiting for a target."

Jaina was utterly surprised as she heard the voice of Twin Suns Three. With Jedi reflexes Jaina interrupted the next transmission. "Hold on the countdown, Four, until further notice." She fished out her comlink from a pocket in the purple flightsuit. "Jag, now is not the time to start learning to fly an X-wing."

"I qualified with a superior rating under the instruction of Colonel Celchu. Jaina, I have no intention of sitting this one out."

Kyp's voice trickled through from Jaina's astromech. "Jaina, I've flown with Jag several times in sims. He's passable."

Jaina called back to Jag. "Kyp says you're passable."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence."

Jaina returned to her cockpit communications. "Four, continue."

Jacen's call sounded. "Four, with the same number lit."

"Five, ready to serve the Goddess." Once again, Jaina was stunned by another familiar voice. She failed to respond before another equally familiar voice called next. "Six, eager and ready."

The calls continued to roll. Jaina was equally overwhelmed by the set of pilots flying under her command and saddened by the loss it signified. So many good pilots had been lost that day. Jaina would have never found time to respond to all of her new recruits in turn so she made the reply simple.

"Welcome to Twin Suns for those of you just joining us. You are replacing a great group of pilots - heroes in their own right. I am sure you will do them proud."

* * *

The official surrender ceremony was arranged to take place in the Grand Hall in the palace ruins. Jaina's X-wing flew point descending on the City of Theed. Jacen and Kyp were on either side and behind; Valin trailed to form a tight diamond formation. Four X-wings flared out to each side to create two trailing arms off the diamond. The shuttle brought up the rear, tucked in the relative safety of the Twin Suns Squadron formation.

As the courtyard loomed in her cockpit, Jaina could identify four Yorik-trema transports already parked at the base of the immense staircase leading to the Great Hall. To keep the area free of intrusions, a line of Naboo Defense Force and Galactic Alliance soldiers ringed the structure and landing zone, made up of a vast courtyard stretching out before the Great Hall.

The sight brought a nervous tingle up her spine. Something in the Force told Jaina this was her moment of reckoning. The baby reacted to her tension, seeking comfort in their bond. Jaina brushed her daughter in the Force gently, then set about compartmentalizing her child from everything that was about to happen, strengthening the cocoon of serenity.

Once satisfied with the baby's condition, Jaina addressed her squadron. "Three, Twin Suns is yours. Watch them; a couple of these pilots can be a bit roguish. The rest of you, listen to Colonel Fel and be on your best behavior."

Comm clicks followed. The quadrille of snubfighters made the final descent to land next to the transport carriers. The shuttle followed, lowering on its repulsors in line behind the four X-wings as the balance of Twin Suns Squadron skimmed low over the Great Hall to make their presence known. The formation split apart into four pairs, one heading for each compass point.

Jaina concentrated on her breathing as she slapped the canopy release. The sound outside was hollow with absolute silence, like the whole galaxy was holding its collective breath. Jaina exhaled forcefully as if it would expel the tension. She drew strength from memories of her mother embarking on one or another particularly difficult diplomatic endeavor. The visualization drew Jaina's shoulders back and her stature tall as she climbed out of the cockpit and trotted down along one of the wings.

With an easy grace, Jaina leapt to the ground. She did not have to use her telekinesis to break the fall; Kyp enveloped her in a secure bubble lowering her gently to the ground. Jaina's feet hit the pavers without a sound. Her game face was firmly in place. She ignored her escorts and pivoted with all the airs of a Yuuzhan Vong Goddess. The embroidery on her purple flightsuit flashed in the brilliant late afternoon sunlight.

The steps extended up two stories before her as Jacen and Kyp dropped into step on either side. Valin brought up the rear, his hand hovering near his lightsaber in nervous anticipation. A dozen Galactic Alliance officials paraded after the Jedi quartet including both Senators, Admiral Duothenwar and Admiral Kre'fey, Wedge and Iella Antilles plus an equal number of aides, Tycho Celchu among them.

Jaina started talking, but never looked in any direction except straight ahead. "Valin, remember to breath and stop looking like you expect something bad to happen." The apprentice relaxed his arm to allow it to fall loosely to his side. "Watch you footwork and keep your guard up on the weak side. Follow Kyp's lead. Are you with me?"

"Yes." To his credit, no emotion tainted Valin's voice.

"Kyp, Jacen, you have got to let me handle this. No heroics. Shimrra has got to buy that I am Yun Harla or this could all come tumbling down on us." They were almost to the top of the stairs; the climb had been exhausting. "Are you with me?"

Jacen responded through their bond. That was all the answer she required. "Kyp?" Jaina crested the last step, her breathing reflecting the effort. The Jedi Master met with a Force slap directed to the back of his head. Jacen and Valin snickered.

Kyp cleared his throat. "Your wish is my command as always."

Jaina stuck her chin out and strutted in through the enormous pair of doors leading into the Great Hall. The light filtered in a glass dome overhead, casting strange shadows all around. Through the shadows, all eyes were drawn to the towering figure of Supreme Overlord Shimrra, a pillar of a being seemingly as broad as he was tall, dressed in black and gray. He waited at the opposite end of the Hall like he was the victor not the loser, parked atop the dais.

Jaina stopped inside the doors and stood imperiously still for a moment as the Galactic Alliance delegation fanned out behind the Jedi foursome. The nervous energy was palpable. The entire delegation sized up their counterparts. Separate from the Overlord and closer to the front stood four Yuuzhan Vong, two Master Shapers and two warriors. Jaina recognized one as Shallot Lah of Domain Lah. She pieced together that the cluster represented their newly allied domains.

Flanking the Overlord were five warriors to each side, the colors of their attire were different from one side to the next. The two warriors closest to the Overlord were especially tattooed and scarred, indicating their advanced rank. Off to one side and before the dais, a lone Yuuzhan Vong stood. Although he tried to conceal his face in the shadows, Jaina knew his identity in an instant. Nom Anor had come to see his handiwork, skulking in the darkness like a Hutt with a secret. Jaina hoped to disappoint him.

As Jaina led the delegation down the hall, all but the central two warriors drew away from the Overlord to form two columns. The four delegates from the allied domains stepped forward to form a sort of receiving line. Their faces reflected a nervous excitement as Jaina approached. She greeted each in turn; the shapers were more enthusiastic in their greetings while the warriors were cautious and guarded.

Jaina left the friendly reception and worked her way toward the gauntlet of warriors. The air around Jaina came alive. The Force was flowing into her as freely as a river filled with freshly melted snow on a spring day. She exuded only confidence as she threaded her way between the eight warriors. Some of the Galactic Alliance delegation stopped before the columns, forming up across from the four allied Yuuzhan Vong, but half of them proceeded down the intimidating walk.

Jaina continued on at a leisurely pace, every step deliberate. She probed each warrior in passing, where Shallot Lah and his group seemed genuine in their exuberance; these warriors harbored no feelings of good will. She was sure it required serious degree of control for any of them to not make an attempt on her life as she passed.

Once through the gauntlet, Jaina halted, turning her head to face Nom Anor directly to her left. It was the first chance for the others to see her face. Jaina's eyes had changed to orbs of pure onyx. The hair around her face danced of its own accord. As the six delegates, including Wedge and Iella, Tycho, a blonde female, and both Senators fanned out behind the trio of male Jedi that ringed Jaina in a protective half circle, she remained locked in a silent exchange. Jaina cocked her head ever so slowly as if she were listening to his unspoken thoughts. Nom Anor remained motionless, but the unconscious stiffening of his body was unmistakable. Jaina's lips curled to form a wicked grin.

With a flip of her head, she dismissed the former executor to stare up at her true opponent. The dais was separated from the rest of the Hall by five steps. Jaina climbed effortlessly, her eyes trained on the ruler of the Yuuzhan Vong. She topped the last step and drew up beside him. The shadow cast by Shimrra alone could have consumed a lesser person. Before Shimrra, Jaina appeared to be nothing more than a child.

Suddenly the Galactic Alliance delegation struggled with a genuine concern. Jaina felt none of it though; all she felt was her impending brush with destiny. The ceremony was supposed to be simple by design. Jaina was to ask the Supreme Overlord a question; he would reply. Then the negotiations would begin.

Gazing up on Shimrra, Jaina doubted it would be as simple as that. The Overlord oozed darkness from his pours. Jaina knew some of the Yuuzhan Vong were telepathic, but the soft whisperings pouring from his mind spoke of unimaginable horrors. He had brought Jaina here for one reason alone.

Jaina started for a moment when the whisperings burrowed past the bubble of safety erected around her child. The baby panicked, reaching for the comfort only Jaina could provide. She pushed the baby from her mind. Jaina had to focus completely on her task; she could not even spare an ounce of distracted attention. She recovered quickly.

When Jaina spoke her voice resonated throughout the chamber like a rolling thunder. "Do you surrender your rule to the rightful claim of Yun Harla?"

Shimrra never moved; he simply glared down at her like a bug he wanted squash. Jaina repeated her question. "Do you surrender your rule to the rightful claim of Yun Harla?"

Again silence. The whisperings grew louder, swirling around Jaina like a specter of hate. Her child practically screamed to be heard as well. The panic was overwhelming Jaina's senses. She pushed it back with a steely resolve. Jaina knew she would have to forsake her child for the moment. Jaina rose off her feet, floating up until she matched the Overlord's stare.

Her voice now shattered the air with its strength. "Do you surrender…" The whisperings escalated, her child pleading for help. "…your rule to the rightful…" Jaina sensed Shimrra move a blink of an eye before he struck. However the distraction of her daughter's fear had slowed her response. His aim had been for her heart as he struck with a spearlike implant that burst from one wrist.

Jaina swept her body aside, twisting her shoulders. The living spear missed its mark, but still found flesh and embedded into her left shoulder. Jaina showed no pain, no emotion, a total disregard for that part of the Supreme Overlord buried within the confines of her body, nor did she bleed. It was as if the weapon had passed through a luminescent body. The presence of the spear activated the nano-organisms within Jaina as they found a new weakness to attack. At the same time, their actions brought her awareness of the Vong to a new level. Through the nano-organisms, Jaina formed a telepathic link to Shimrra.

Shimrra sensed the bioweapon in return. He grinned wickedly at the knowledge. He was even so bold as to eye Nom Anor. Hanging there in the air, stabbed through by the Overlord's implanted weapon, time stood still. Jaina was aware of Kyp and Jacen charging forward as the two ranking warriors flanking Shimrra stepped forward to confront them. Jaina halted their advance by a call in the Force. Kyp and Jacen squared off with the warriors, everyone remaining motionless.

Jaina looked in Shimrra's eyes and smiled as the spear implant retracted of its own accord. Jaina burrowed into Shimrra's mind while he fought her for control of the implant. Did you think you could defeat me Shimrra? I am Yun Harla.

The other Yuuzhan Vong warriors skulked forward surrounding the closer half of the delegation. Jaina smiled as she hung in the air before the Overlord. Do you think you have me at a disadvantage – your warriors against four Jedi and a handful of lesser mortals? You are mistaken. We all have the power; each must just be shown the way. I am the Jedi; I empower the Jedi. I can show anyone the light of the Force.

With a flourish of her hand, six of the nearest delegates stepped into a protective guard stance, drawing lightsabers from hidden recesses of their clothing and igniting them. The tightening net of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors halted. Pure hate and rage poured from the Overlord, flowing freely among his guards. Again Jaina's child cried to be heard with the renewed blanketing of hatred.

The roar of Shimrra drowned the cry out momentarily. _"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_

The Yuuzhan Vong attacked in a fury just as Shimrra brought his amphistaff to bear, slashing it down on the petite form before him.

* * *

Mara, disguised as a Galactic Alliance delegate, stepped up to meet one of the onrushing Yuuzhan Vong warriors while Corran and Tahiri, masquerading as Wedge and Iella Antilles, marshaled the two Senators to relative safety. The sudden onset of Force ability in some of the delegates was as much a surprise to the politicians as it was to the Yuuzhan Vong. Further back, the admirals and their aides, fully aware of the plan, drew their weapons to offer some assistance.

The attacking warrior leveled a downward blow at Mara from a full run. The move was simple to counter, but the effect was felt nonetheless. He ended his initial assault behind her. The next parry was a slash up and across which Mara deflected with a bold strike down along her body. The following exchange consisted of simple moves as each sized up the other. In the midst of all this, a voice trickled into Mara's thoughts. _Mara?_

The red-haired Jedi jumped deftly over a sweeping kick of the warrior's leg. The call came again. _Mara, I need your help._

Mara's leap left her a few heartbeats of freedom. She withdrew momentarily to circle the warrior, her weapon at the ready in a defensive guard. _Jaina?_

Her niece did not respond; she simply opened a connection that was easily formed between the former Master and apprentice. The layers of shielding Jaina had erected fell away, revealing her predicament. Mara sensed the second life instantly, and she knew instinctively what Jaina needed.

Being a mother, Mara understood the connection of a mother to her child, and the degree of control required to protect that life. She also understood that Jaina needed every bit of her focus if she was to win the battle she faced. Without hesitation, the former Master accepted the task of protecting the unborn child. She forged a wall of safety, building it high and strong. Jaina broke the connection, retreating to her own fight.

Spurred to accelerate the completion of the battle ahead by her newly learned knowledge, Mara side-stepped as the warrior charged again. She kicked out, making contact with his torso just above the hip, knocking him off-balance. The blur of a lightsaber seared across his unprotected neck. The Yuuzhan Vong dropped to the floor, cleaved in two. Through her disguise, Mara offered a quick smile of gratitude to her husband – for the moment the spitting image of Tycho Celchu.

Luke touched her in the Force briefly, questioning something he picked up in their bond. Mara brushed her husband away, needing all her concentration elsewhere. She trudged forward, joining her husband to tag team on another warrior. The tide was turning.

* * *

The blows delivered by Shimrra were powerful, jolting Jaina right to the core of her being. The Overlord was all hers, for now. Kyp and Jacen had their hands full with the two elite Yuuzhan Vong warriors, and Valin was fiercely protecting their backs. Beyond the trio, the Jedi masquerading as Galactic Alliance delegates were pitted in a fierce battle all their own.

In her brief connection with Mara, Jaina sensed a subtle advantage for the Jedi. The Yuuzhan Vong had thought they would be faced with twelve Force-blind delegates, but more than half of those were Jedi in disguise. The initial surprise had given the Jedi the upper hand, and several Yuuzhan Vong had fallen in the opening seconds of the battle.

Blow by blow, Jaina matched Shimrra. Where he used his overwhelming strength in broad strokes, Jaina utilized her speed and agility to counter and redirect his blows. Shimrra's size and strength were to his advantage, but they could also prove to be a weakness.

Jaina deflected a blow, redirecting the amphistaff in a wide sweep away from the Overlord's body. She lunged quickly, delivering a driving thrust toward his mid-section while his guard was open. Shimrra stepped aside in a graceful maneuver belying his size. He finished the side-step, planted a foot then kicked out with his long leg.

The impact of his foot was unavoidable so Jaina flipped backwards in a handspring, absorbing most of the blow higher in her torso, away from her abdomen. The power of his kick still had enough of an impact to send Jaina stumbling back once righted. She recovered in a couple of steps and took a moment to open herself back up to the rest of the fight.

Kyp had his opponent all but beat. Jacen was holding his own, but his attention was divided between the warrior and Valin. Jaina immediately understood Jacen's concern. At fifteen, Valin was not as developed physically as the other Jedi, and his control of the Force was not sufficient to overcome his limitation against such a skilled foe. Shimrra was bearing down on Jaina again, so she was forced to withdraw when her growing awareness of the Vong alerted her to the intention of Valin's opponent.

Jacen, the only one close enough to help, was tangled up with his own adversary as Valin's aggressor whipped his amphistaff like a snake, its fangs bearing down. Jaina backed away from Shimrra and reached with a hand in the direction of Valin, shouting his name in warning. The fanged end of the amphistaff halted in mid-strike, inches from the young man's neck, Jaina restraining the deadly creature with her growing abilities.

As both Shimrra and Valin's opponent hesitated, Jaina prodded her apprentice in the Force, and he struck at the warrior before him while Jaina still controlled the deadly amphistaff. Valin's lightsaber made a clean thrust through the unprotected space along the hipbone, opening the flesh and allowing the warrior's entrails to spill forth as the lightsaber exited under the ribs. The warrior fell in a heap on the floor.

Jaina's pride in her apprentice's victory was short-lived. She sensed Shimrra regain his composure after the split-second of disbelief and a flood of hate pour from his mind. He advanced, and Jaina turned to meet him, catching Kyp level a killing blow to his own opponent as she did. The masquerading Jedi were bearing down on her location with only a couple of Yuuzhan Vong left standing. The impending victory fueled Shimrra to pound his amphistaff down at Jaina in vicious strokes, one after the other in a relentless barrage.

Nearby, sensing Jaina's predicament, Jacen aimed a kick at the warrior's head before him in a sweeping aerial spin as he tried to free himself to come to his sister's aid. Jaina blocked blow after blow as others rushed forward, but none came in time as she was a second too slow, weary from the constant onslaught. The amphistaff met the hilt of her lightsaber, jarring it loose from her hand. The weapon skidded across the ground, clattering as it went.

Jaina reached to call the silver cylinder to her hand, when the Overlord caught her outstretched arm in his with lightning speed. Jaina spun to break the painful grip, but Shimrra's bulk overpowered her easily. The rotation landed Jaina firmly in Shimrra's arms, his wide hand clutching her throat and pinching off her airway.

Jaina's eyes held no fear as she watched the Jedi approach at a run, all their battles ended save one. Black as the depths of space reflected from her eyes out at the others. The aura around Jaina still defied Shimrra in his moment of apparent victory. Sensing the closing circle, the Overlord ripped her around so he faced the Jedi snare in defiance. Jaina was his shield against any attack.

Jaina hung like a rag doll, nestled against his immense torso, pinned by the forceful grip on her throat. Long nails buried painfully into her skin. Kyp slid to a stop; Jacen ended his run the same way. Both Jedi stood balanced on the balls of their feet, lightsabers at the ready. A line of Jedi formed a wall behind them.

The Overlord exchanged glares with both men, sizing them up and offering a toothy sneer at the male twin. The fire in Jaina's eyes had died so they were brown again as she struggled for air, but she felt no fear. Jaina focused only on her brother.

If she were to die, he would be the last sight she saw. However, Jaina had no intention of dying. Shimrra whipped a tiny villip out and stroked it to life with his thumb. He delivered a command in his own language, then crushed the tiny communicator. Jaina felt his satisfaction. The Overlord was not afraid to die either.

She plucked the Overlord's thoughts from his mind. He planned on taking Jaina's life, proving her the mortal infidel that she was, and killing as many Jedi as he could before meeting his own honorable end. Shimrra knew the truth; there were no gods, only what he had ordained. His death was imminent, but he would relish in taking Jaina's life before it came.

Jaina felt the moment of truth near. Jacen, equally aware, was already beginning to swing his arm. Shimrra snarled, then drew his free hand up and began to change his grip. Kyp charged; Jacen's lightsaber flew past him. The Overlord grasped Jaina's chin and the top of her head, but the satisfaction in fulfilling his personal vendetta slowed him a fraction of a second. He was going to savor the moment.

Jaina summoned all her strength to resist the force of his thrust as his hands tried to snap her neck. She grabbed Jacen's flying lightsaber. In one smooth motion, the weapon ignited, and Jaina drove it back into the unprotected ribs under the Overlord's arm. The sudden agony from the thrust tricked Shimrra's body into forgetting its purpose. His hands fell away from Jaina as she spun around, still driving the lightsaber up and in. Shimrra reached down and enveloped Jaina's tiny hands on the hilt in his grasp. For a heartbeat Jaina saw defeat in his eyes. A second later, a sweeping arc of light hummed by, taking Shimrra's head with it.

* * *

Jag scanned the tactical display of his X-wing; ever vigilant for any readings indicating craft inbound for the city. All vessels had been grounded for the duration of the surrender ceremony. Jag had stationed pairs facing all four directions of the compass. He faced north with Brance Wartrue parked next to him. Wedge and Tycho took the east and west respectively, each with a Twin Suns pilot as their wingmen. Gavin and Wes protected the south approach.

A smile tempted Jag's lips as he imagined the great pleasure Jaina had taken in putting him in command over Wedge and the others, but the weight of their circumstances would not permit it to form. He also took it as a sign of her faith in his abilities. Only he understood completely everything at stake. She recognized, too, that Jag was a person who required control in every aspect of his life. By allowing him this simple measure of control, she lent him some degree of sanity.

There were many things Jag could control. He had learned to fly better than anyone, ensuring his survival. He had driven himself to study harder than others and develop every aspect of his knowledge from tactics to things as obtuse as music and art. Then he had fallen in love with Jaina. The simple act was one of faith. She was the one thing over which he had absolutely no control. His love required that he let her go, to surrender control, to believe in her abilities. So Jag sat in his cockpit and did something he never thought he would do. He prayed.

Gavin's voice broke the silence of Jag's personal reflection. "Three, I have multiple contacts descending from the outer atmosphere."

Jag checked his tactical display, several blips appeared moments later, blazing in from the south. The other Twin Suns flight pairs were all moving. Jag clicked his comm.

"Twelve, do you have visual contact?"

There was a pause. "A complete wing, thirty six skips incoming, heading for our location."

So Shimrra had one last hand to play after all. Jag figured it as a promising sign. The Overlord would not have summoned a strike on the Great Hall unless it was a final desperate stab at the Galactic Alliance. The eight Twin Suns X-wings were hurtling toward a wall of coral. Jag figured Jaina and the Jedi had done their job; now it was time to do his. Hopefully the Force would be as powerful of an ally in his endeavor.

Jag pulled out a specific high-powered transmitter and pressed the button, his insurance policy in case the Force was not enough. Somewhere on the outskirts of the City, Vanguard Squadron was decloaking to join the fight. Twenty versus thirty-six; Jag did not mind those odds at all.

* * *

Jaina pulled the lightsaber from Shimrra's headless body. After his dead hands peeled away, one hand still grasping the lightsaber, fell to her side. She backed away a few steps. The room was eerily silent; the occupants awed by the passing events. Kyp walked away to kick Shimrra's head, as to emphasize the point of the tyrant's passing. Then he held a hand out, calling Jaina's lightsaber from the corner where it had landed.

At the same time, Jacen approached his sister from behind. One hand gently tugged his lightsaber from her grip and extinguished the blade. Jaina's head snapped over to meet his eyes, like she had an urgent thought.

"Where's Nom Anor?"

Her eyes caught the sight of Shallot Lah and the other allied Yuuzhan Vong pinned against the wall. They had remained there through the whole ordeal. Expecting no help from the awestruck foursome, as they were on the opposite side of the room when the fight broke out, Jaina turned to face the gathering of disguised Jedi.

"Where's Nom Anor?' She demanded.

The Jedi spread out. A quick search of the bodies revealed no evidence of the treacherous creature. Jaina pivoted so she was facing Jacen, who had never left her side. They did not speak; they simply exchanged thoughts in each other's minds. The male twin broke into a run, searching in his Vongsense for Nom Anor. Jaina whipped her head around to face her partner. A heartbeat later, Kyp was racing after Jacen.

* * *

Moments after engaging the wing of skips, something in Jag's gut warned him that he was missing something, and it was not simply the comfort of clawcraft. He questioned himself. _What did the Vong have to gain by engaging them in this manner?_ The answer hit him like a cold Csillia wind, sending chills down his spine.

"Three to all Twin Suns. Abandon positions. Return to the Great Hall."

As Jag finished his urgent call, his astromech squeaked a warning. He side-slipped, then spiraled as flashes of plasma blazed past. He decided the extra pair of eyes provided by the droids was a definite advantage in the X-wing. His uncle's voice sounded in the headset as Jag spiraled to present a difficult target.

"Break to port, Three."

Jag never hesitated; turning so hard he thought he would blackout. He revised his previous thought; he preferred the clawcraft ten to one purely on maneuverability. The astromech tweeted excitedly as the threat disappeared from the tactical display.

A new threat materialized just as quickly. Heading for the Great Hall was one lone skip with several Twin Suns snubfighters closing quickly from the opposite direction, but not quickly enough. Jag was farther away because of his brush with the skip moments before. Wes was calculating distance and speed over the squadron frequency. A quick recheck of the tactical display showed one snubfighter stretching out a slight lead, Twin Suns Six – Tycho Celchu.

* * *

Tycho ordered his astromech to divert all power to the engines, denying shields and most other vital systems. The droid vehemently protested so he simply voiced an override code. He would have one shot at getting there or every member of the delegation would be lost to this suicide run. Tycho also understood the kamikaze pilot would not have to maneuver, simply fly straight to reach his objective, allowing his dovin basals to concentrate on the incoming fire. There seemed to be only one option for stopping the coralskip from crashing into the Great Hall.

Tycho keyed his comm. "Five, give Winter my love."

Wedge's reply was strained. "Six, it will be my honor."

The skip was in range bearing down on the Great Hall. It was not even firing. The skip planned on simply hitting the structure. At the speed the two fighters were approaching, Tycho could put his fighter between the coralskipper and its objective. Hopefully the sacrifice would keep the building's occupants alive.

Tycho laid down a trail of stutter fire, which was easily absorbed by the dovin basals. He kept firing as quickly as his lasers would recycle; every laser flash disappeared into a miniature black hole. Tycho did not have time to regret his lack of experience against this enemy, experience that might have given him an edge. He did not have time to regret not kissing his wife one last time. He did not even have time to wish he had told everyone how much he or she meant to him, although this simple act would ensure each one of them knew. Tycho was a heartbeat away from not being able to regret anything at all.

* * *

"Five, give Winter my love."

Wedge heard the voice of his friend and comrade-in-arms. The evidence on the tactical display told him what the Alderaanian figured he had to do. It was a noble sacrifice – one life for all the members of the delegation. An act few could ever conceive, but then again Tycho Celchu was a hero in every sense of the word.

"Six, it would be my honor."

In pursuit from behind with the rest of the Twin Suns, Wedge watched the ineffective laser fire against the suicidal skip. He willed the hot energy bolts to make a hit, but none came. Tycho's snubfighter blasted over the Great Hall. In a blink if an eye, it would all be over. Wedge refused to blink. He forced himself to watch.

Wedge's body braced for the agony of watching his best friend's death. Just as the inevitable should have happened, the skip disappeared in a blaze of disintegrating coral. Tycho's fighter dispelled the inferno into a vortex of its passing air stream. The huge disc of an all too familiar freighter rolled away from the amazing sight as shouts of glee erupted over the squadron frequency.

"Woohoo! You're clear Six!"

An unusually emotional tone threaded through Tycho's response. "I owe you one."

Han Solo's wise cracking delight filled the cockpits of every Twin Suns fighter. "Couldn't let you and Wedge be the only old-timers to have some of the glory!"

* * *

End of Chapter 30  
TKL/h94 


	31. Seeing is Believing

**CHAPTER 31 - Seeing is Believing**

Jaina watched Jacen and Kyp disappear and much of her strength left with them. She thought her knees would buckle when a firm hand grasped her elbow. Jaina turned to see the face of Iella's blonde-haired aide, but the Force aura beamed with the power of her former Master. Jaina gratefully accepted Mara's strength as it flowed into her, filling her rapidly depleting stores.

Jaina drew herself up tall, not wanting the remaining Yuuzhan Vong to see any sign of weakness. Suddenly, a cold terror seized her body. The Force flowed back into her with a renewed surge of adrenaline. Jaina's eyes blackened over as her head snapped upward.

She whispered the first time. "Run."

The second time it was a command. "Run!"

Sprinting toward the four Yuuzhan Vong delegates, Jaina waved her hands, trying to get their attention. The other Jedi were hurrying along at her side, sensing the urgency. They were all faster. Luke and Mara grabbed the Yuuzhan Vong, shoving them in a desperate manner toward the entrance of the Great Hall, which appeared miles away.

Valin quickly realized his Master was falling behind. All the other Jedi were near the exit, escorting the remaining Galactic Alliance delegates out. The apprentice turned back just as Jaina stumbled. He grasped her arm, hoisting Jaina back to her feet. Together, they ran and stumbled to the exit. A sonic boom erupted as they passed through the front doors, followed by an enormous explosion.

The Jedi took cover wherever possible as burning coral rained down from the sky. Valin ended up on top of Jaina, shielding her body. She was almost positive she heard the familiar roar of the _Falcon's_ engines. Jaina assured herself she was delirious as her world dimmed to darkness. The protective cover around her disappeared, but the serenity of the quiet in her mind still beckoned her to remain where she was.

"Master?" Valin whispered while he shook Jaina's shoulder when she was slow to rise. "Lieutenant Colonel Solo?"

A sharp voice, equally as hushed, pierced her dark haven. "Jaina, get to your feet." It was an order not to be ignored.

* * *

Mara's hand grasped Jaina's upper arm and pulled as she struggled to rise. A new jolt of energy passed into Jaina as she met Mara's unmistakable eyes hidden behind an odd face. Jaina nodded, and Mara released her hold.

The Jedi milled around checking everyone's status. A pair of Jedi escorted the remaining Yuuzhan Vong to the safety of their ships as the growing crowd made its presence known.

Mara left Jaina's side to seek out her husband. She approached from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. It startled Mara to see Tycho's face turn to greet her. His budding smile disappeared when he caught the concern flowing in their bond.

"Mara?"

"Luke, go get the _Shadow_ fired up."

She started to turn away as he called after her, halting her retreat. "Is something wrong?"

The flash in her eye warned him that she meant business. Trusting her judgment, Luke tipped his head and trotted off for the old Palace hangar without further prompting. Mara walked back to Jaina, who was hugging Valin in a combination of relief and gratitude. Mara interrupted the Master-apprentice bonding.

"Valin, get your father and Tahiri – they are the two who look like Wedge and Iella Antilles. Tell them I am taking Jaina back to the _Shadow_. We should all meet at the _Trickster's Sword_. I'll need an escort from Twin Suns as well. Your father will know who to contact."

The young Jedi knew better than to question Mara Jade Skywalker. He bolted in the direction of the man who looked like Wedge. Mara put a hand on Jaina's arm, sending her more strength as she sensed her niece fading.

"We need to get you out of here."

Jaina nodded as her eyes appeared to glass over. The two women headed for the steps and halted at the sight of the amassing crowd below. Beneath her hand, Mara felt her niece's body straighten as the gathering revelers fell silent at the sight of Jaina. Mara glanced over at the young woman. The fire in her eye had returned, shining brighter than ever, and a small smile cracked her lips.

* * *

Jag circled his X-wing around the open square before the steps to the Great Hall. Snubfighters lowered on repulsors all around as beings of every possible origin raced to the base of the steps leading to the Great Hall. Jag ripped off his helmet well before the canopy had a chance to open completely.

People were funneling past in greater and greater numbers. When Jag dropped to the ground, he looked up at the Great Hall, where the soldiers of the Naboo Defense Force were holding back the general masses from racing up the steps.

Other Twin Suns pilots were pushing through the crowd already. Jag sprinted to catch them. There was plenty of backslapping to go around as the pilots eased to the front. The crowd seemed to part and make way for the heroes. Once past the crush and free of the confines of the masses, Jag came upon Wedge and Tycho in a fierce embrace. Wedge pulled back, shaking Tycho by the shoulders.

"That was one brave, crazy stunt you tried to pull."

Jag slapped a hand down on Tycho's shoulders. The three men exchanged beaming grins. Before more could be said, a hush fell over the crowd, catching their attention. Jag followed the lead of everyone around him, staring up the length of the stairs.

At the top was the most wondrous sight he had ever seen. Jaina had walked to the edge of the stairs, a blonde woman at her side. The effects of the day were fully evident in the lackluster look of her sweat-dampened hair, the grime on her flightsuit and the pallor of her skin. None of that mattered because she was alive.

Jaina was peering down into the crowd. It only took a heartbeat for her eyes to make contact with his. The hint of a smile breached her lips, meant for him alone. Jag did not remember moving his feet, but he found himself closer and closer, jumping three steps with every stride. Seconds later, he was standing before her; two steps down, so they were eye to eye. He wanted to remember her face at this moment; he tried to savor every second.

For some reason his hands lacked patience. They cupped her face, desperate for a touch. Jag realized he still had on his gloves. He ripped off one and then the other, using his teeth to aid the process. The gloves fell away forgotten, and Jag's palms found the silky skin of Jaina's face. His lips, jealous of his hands, rushed forward of their own accord.

Jaina, expecting a feathering of a kiss at best, met his mouth with the gentleness she predicted. Jag was not going to be bound by his own inhibitions on this day though. His kiss demanded a response. There was no question of their love before all these witnesses. Jaina's lips parted, and he plunged into her mouth wantonly. The force of his passion caused Jaina to fade away, but Jag wrapped a hand around her tiny body until they touched from top to bottom.

Jaina's arms snaked around his neck, and Jag felt free at last as he hugged his wife so hard her feet came off the steps. The noise of the hoots and whistles from below finally broke through their intimate reunion. Jaina pulled her head away first. Jag followed with his hungry lips until the kiss broke.

A grin from ear to ear stretched across Jaina's face. Jag flashed a smile back as he let her slide down his body until her feet hit the same step he was on. Jaina's cheek ended up resting on his chest. She was obviously not willing to share the moment with anyone else. Her hands skimmed his chest then dug into his flightsuit. He barely heard her speak over the swelling roar of the gathering crowd.

"Let's get out of here."

Jag wrapped one of his hands firmly around hers before spinning around to face the crowd, hand in hand. The whistles and cheers mounted with renewed intensity as he started down the steps. Jaina matched his pace, her hand clutching to his fiercely. The cluster of Twin Suns and Vanguard pilots sprinted up to meet them, each offering congratulations with a pat on the shoulder or a ruffle of the hair. Some were even brazen enough to plant a kiss or two on an unsuspecting Jaina.

As Gavin offered his best wishes to the couple, Jag queried him with a chuckle. "So which Rogue won the bet?"

Gavin had the appearance of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but recovered gracefully. "I think Yril Grof."

"Send him our regards."

Jag was not initially aware of the blonde Galactic Alliance delegate who had followed them down the steps, but that changed as she prodded him forward before he could exchange any more jibes. As they entered the crowd, he realized it parted before them, opening a path as the female delegate forged out ahead. Jag presumed the woman was one of the disguised Jedi by the ease at which she moved people aside.

A sense of urgency tainted her effort despite her outwardly calm demeanor. The sea of well-wishers followed the couple through the courtyard like a swelling tide. The blonde woman indicated a passage between two buildings. Jag led Jaina by the hand into the dark alleyway, and the woman turned back to confront the crowd, which broke against an unseen barrier like a crashing wave. Jag heard the woman speak, but he could not make out what she said as the distance between them grew.

He hurried down the dark alley, dragging Jaina behind him. He was anxious to have her all to himself, but he was more concerned with putting sufficient distance between them and the crowd. The alley wound around to the right. Turning the corner, Jag felt Jaina slow behind him. He turned to check on her progress with a smile.

His smile disappeared as Jag watched Jaina collapse to the ground, her eyes rolled back in her head. The joy in his heart fled, to be replaced by a feeling of dread. It had been too much to think everything would turn out like the ending to one of his mother's holodramas. He fell to his knees, pulling Jaina's lifeless body into his arms. His voice sounded distant and weak as he cried out her name.

"Jaina?"

There was not even the slightest of stirring. Jag clutched her body, then dropped his ear to her heart. A heartbeat sounded as her chest rose and fell softly. Jag picked his head up and used his palm to ease her head into the crook of his arm. He caressed her cheek as tears dripped off his own cheek, falling on her eyelids.

"Jaina, please…"

Not even a hint of life could be found except the shallow fall of her chest. Jag felt something wet against his arm. He found the wound in her shoulder, now pouring freely because Jaina's Force control was no longer stifling the blood flow to the injury site. He shook her gently, taking care to not unsettle the wound further.

"Sweet Force, don't take her from me now!"

Mara's voice startled him. "Pick her up, Jag. We have to hurry."

Jag glanced up to see the blond woman who had been leading them through the crowd. There was no hesitation on his part once he recognized the urgency in her voice. Jag rose swiftly with Jaina cradled against his chest. Mara was already leading the way through a maze of alleys. Jag followed, practically at a run. He had to stop once to adjust Jaina when her head flopped over his arm.

Mara turned back, now free of her ooglith masquer. "Hurry!" Her tone was forceful, but not harsh.

Jag resumed his trek along the hidden corridors of the Palace ruins. Mara stopped ahead and activated a door. Jag found himself stepping into a hangar. The _Jade Shadow_ sat in the middle with its engines humming. Mara, then Jag, skimmed up the ramp, Mara stopping at the top to slap the ramp controls.

She shouted toward the cockpit. "Make like your brother-in-law in the Kessel Run. Head straight for that Supe."

The ship lifted on its repulsors as Mara indicated for Jag to head away from the cockpit down a corridor. The hall ended in a large common area. Jag placed Jaina on a bench that could serve as seats for the retracted table. The redheaded Jedi knelt down beside Jag, splaying her hand across Jaina's brow.

Jag watched intently as Mara's face washed over with concentration. He did not realize he was holding his breath until he tried to speak after Mara finally met his green-eyed stare. He had to suck in air to form the words.

"How bad is it?"

"The baby is fine. I am not sure what exactly is causing her collapse. Other than her wound, she shows no other major injuries, but she is very weak in the Force."

Jag glanced at Jaina, brushing a tendril of hair off her forehead tenderly with one finger as he spoke. "She was infected by a Vong bioweapon on Bimmisaari. She has been fighting it ever since. Today may have been too much. We had to try to stop it here for our daughter's sake."

When Jag turned back to Mara, he saw a flash of unadulterated hatred in her eyes. She hissed a question. "Nom Anor - was it Nom Anor?"

* * *

Jag nodded. She stood abruptly, her fists clenched. Not once, but twice, Nom Anor had come after her family. It was personal now. Even for a Jedi, it was hard to avoid the trappings of hate in this circumstance. He had put Mara through her own hell, and now the same terrible pain had fallen on Jaina. Her niece had willingly risked everything, including her very life, to end the war. It was an act of desperation that she might still pay dearly for.

Items around the room actually vibrated for a moment. Then after a few deep breaths, Mara's stance softened, and her hands relaxed. The Jedi Master knelt back down on one knee, in full control of her faculties again. There were a thousand unasked questions spinning in her mind.

Instead of fulfilling her own curiosity, Mara turned to Jaina and grasped her hand. She glanced down as her fingers met the sensation of cool metal. Mara spied the golden band on Jaina's ring finger. She raised an eyebrow as she turned to Jag.

"I guess the baby is one of many secrets she has been keeping."

Jag never flinched from the remark. He faced the truth with the same fierce determination that had become his trademark. "We did what we had to do."

Mara turned her gaze to Jaina. "I believe that, Jag. Now it's time to let everyone around you help. I, for one, will do whatever necessary to ensure you have your family – safe and whole. It is the least I can do in return for the happiness you have given her."

* * *

Kyp trailed after Jacen through the twist and turns of the Palace ruins. He used the Force to regulate his breathing and buoy his strength as the ceaseless exertions of the day wore at his body. For a minute, Kyp envied the youthful energy of the younger Jedi ahead of him. Then, he forced the thoughts from his mind to focus on the task before him.

Catching Nom Anor could prove crucial to finding a cure for Jaina's infection. The slippery agent would not cooperate freely, but something told Kyp that the former executor was purely interested in saving his own hide. If it took making a deal with evil personified, he would do it to save Jaina.

Jacen pulled up at the end of a corridor. Kyp caught up seconds later, stopping by the younger man. Jacen was standing stock-still, his eyes closed in concentration. His breathing was regular and effortless for the energy he had just expelled. A frown crept across his lips as his eyes opened.

"I lost him. I can't feel him anymore; it's like he disappeared into thin air."

Kyp wrought with frustration kicked the ground as he cursed vehemently. "Son of a Sith!"

Jacen waited patiently for the Jedi Master to rein in his emotions, storming to and fro along the empty hallway. It took a dozen heartbeats for calm to return to Kyp. He walked back to Jacen, and the two men exchanged looks of disappointment.

"Any ideas?"

Jacen shook his head, the pain of his own shortcomings evident. "I guess head back. I am worried about Jaina; she was not doing well when we left. I wouldn't have left except Mara had everything covered."

Kyp's voice betrayed his surprise. "Mara knows?"

Jacen started to retrace their steps with Kyp in tow. "Jaina needed help during the fight with Shimmra."

"Why didn't she ask one of us?"

Jacen grinned. "I think it was a woman thing." Kyp's brows furrowed in obvious confusion. "No man will ever be able to measure up when it comes to motherly instincts. I guess Jaina would rather risk Mara's wrath than ask a man to protect her child."

Suddenly, Jacen's step quickened. Kyp picked up on the anxiety flowing off Jacen. He stretched out his senses in the Force. He might be attuned to Jaina, but Jacen was still her twin. Kyp would never be able to match Jaina's twin in reading her in the Force. Kyp instantly realized what was the cause of his concern. Jaina was fading and fading fast. Seconds later she was gone. Without a word both men took off at a run.

* * *

Leia and Han knew they could not get through the throngs of celebrants filling the square before the Great Hall. By the time they found a place to park the _Falcon_, the crowd was too thick so Han dragged Leia up to one of the balconies overlooking the square. Both parents caught sight of Jaina and another woman cresting the steps leading to the Great Hall of Naboo.

Leia knew in her heart both Jaina and Jacen were alive, but being able to see her daughter was a moment to treasure nonetheless. She grabbed Han's hand instinctively. Her husband beamed down at her, his eyes happy yet not fulfilled.

"Where's Jacen?"

Leia seemed to focus inward for a moment before she spoke. "He left a while ago. He's fine."

Han flashed her a patented grin. "Of course, he is. Those two seem to have stolen all the Solo luck." Han's grin faded slightly, and Leia glanced back at Jaina to see a dark-haired man in a black flightsuit sprint up the steps. "The Prince arrives."

Leia used her free hand to box Han's shoulder playfully; her eyes, however, never left Jaina. Watching her daughter visibly declare her love with a kiss that would make any parent blush paled to the emotions blaring in the Force. For one second her daughter's shields fell away, and Leia experienced, albeit vicariously, pure bliss. Then the moment was gone; Jaina hidden again in her self imposed prison.

Leia's hand went to her mouth to stifle a sob. Han wrestled his wife into his arms, squeezing for all he was worth as they watched the joyous reunion

Han jested, his voice filled with a light tone. "He better let her up for air, or she'll faint from lack of oxygen. That kiss gives new meaning to the expression _weak in the knees_."

Leia giggled against her husband's chest. He may have been acting the part of the overprotective parent, but the scene unfolding on the steps of the Great Hall genuinely thrilled him. As Jaina pulled away first, Han commented.

"That a girl! Do your father proud and play hard to get."

Leia lifted her head where it had found comfort against the solid warmth of her husband and watched Jag grab Jaina's hand. The young couple started down the steps. "Where are they going?"

"Probably trying to run off. They're not getting away that easy though." Han grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her away from the balcony. "Come on. We're going to catch them."

The Solo couple ran down the flight of stairs, back to ground level. At the bottom, Han stopped to address his wife. "Leia, where did she go?"

Leia balked for a second. Except for that brief moment earlier, Jaina had remained behind a firm shield, rendering her all but invisible in the Force. "I am not sure I can tell."

She stared into Han's eyes, which seemed to demand she try at least with an arched brow. Leia nodded, then closed her eyes, reaching for Jaina through the tendrils and pathways of knowledge flowing in the Force. Leia gasped with surprise when she found her easily, not even a hint of a shield.

Suddenly, Leia found her husband's arms around her, supporting her weight. Leia's eyes flew open when she realized her legs had given out beneath her momentarily. A hint of concern tainted Han's voice. "Leia?"

She pushed away from her husband, locking her knees, but her hand remained clutching his arm. She had to strain her neck to meet his concerned stare. "Something is wrong. She was there, just for a second, and then she was gone."

A beeping comlink disrupted any further discussion. Han patted his pockets hurriedly, trying to find the device. Leia calmly fished it out. "Jacen?"

"Mom, no time to explain. Take the _Falcon_ to the _Trickster's Sword_. I'll meet you there."

* * *

Jacen was waiting at the bottom of the _Falcon's_ ramp as Han and Leia disembarked. He did not talk, rather simply waved his arm for them to hurry. The _Falcon_ had been routed to a smaller auxiliary hangar, now packed wall to wall with the _Jade Shadow_ and craft from Twin Suns and Vanguard Squadrons. Other than the sounds of shifting durasteel, cooling from spaceflight, the hangar was eerily quiet as the trio ran across the bay.

Jacen led his parents down a maze of corridors, slowing on several occasions to allow them to catch up, but never close enough to allow either of them to question him. Finally, he disappeared through a door. Han, then Leia, entered the room and found themselves greeted by the concerned stares of a somber gathering. At that moment, both parents realized they were in a medward waiting area.

The crowd stepped aside of its own accord, revealing an observation window. Leia and Han moved toward the window, at first returning the glances of the people in passing. Leia recognized Wedge and Iella, Tycho and a number of Twin Suns and Vanguard pilots on one side. To the other side stood Tahiri, Valin, Corran, and a handful of Jedi. Finally she saw her brother; one look in his eyes turned Leia's blood cold as ice water. She had only seen that look once before, when Anakin had died.

Leia averted her eyes, fixing them on the window and the events unfolding in the next room. Laying on the medbunk, Jaina could have been mistaken for a doll, she was so still. Her skin was the color of the finest Alderaanian porcelain. Leia stopped at the window, placing a palm against the cool surface.

Cilghal walked past with a medscanner in hand. Mara was parked in a chair, immersed deep in a trance; her hands wrapped around one of Jaina's tiny hands. Leia hardly noticed Han's fingers digging into her shoulder; she was so intent on watching Cilghal's progress.

The Jedi healer ran the scanner over Jaina, stopping it several times, once at her shoulder, another time near her heart and finally near her stomach. Cilghal turned to address the medical droid, pointing to the obvious wound on the left shoulder. Leia caught the Mon Calamari native's face in full view for a heartbeat, and the grim expression was telling. All was not well concerning her daughter.

Cilghal pulled a screen across to hide Jaina from view and allow the droids to work on her battered body free from prying eyes. Leia could not even sense her daughter when she reached for her in the Force. Someone was shielding her. Cilghal, meanwhile, crossed the room, heading for the door.

As the healer entered the waiting room, everyone turned to await some news. Leia, fully expecting the Mon Cal to stop in front of Han and herself as she crossed the room, was stunned when she continued right past. Dumbfounded, both parents, watched as Cilghal wound her way to Jag, who was hidden in a corner, seated in a chair with his head in his hands. Kyp stood beside him, offering support to a man that appeared inconsolable.

Cilghal spoke, and Leia strained to hear. "Colonel Fel, I need to have a word with you in private."

Jag glanced up, his eyes red-rimmed. He noticed the others in the room as if he was unaware of their presence until that very moment. A mask fell across his face before he stood, revealing bloodstains smattered across the darkness of his flightsuit, and tipped his head in agreement.

Han had followed Cilghal over to the corner. When she pivoted to lead Jag to some much-desired privacy, the healer ended face-to-face with Jaina's father.

"How's my daughter?"

Cilghal's words were kind but forceful as she blinked her bulbous eyes. "As soon as I speak to Colonel Fel, I will come back out and address your questions."

Cilghal dismissed him as she started past when Han gripped her slender arm. Before Han could speak, Kyp came between the healer and the father, pushing Han back with a palm placed squarely on his chest.

"You'll get your turn, Han."

Cilghal and Jag sped away as Han puffed up at the Jedi Master, flashing him a look of betrayal. Han bounced a finger off Kyp's chest as he spoke. "That's my daughter. No boyfriend is going to take precedence over…" Leia's hand grabbed Han's arm to stop his assault. He shot his wife an equally icy glare. "What!"

"Han, please stop. This is not…"

"Not the time! The hell it is. My daughter is lying in there, and I have every right – no, we have every right to know what is happening."

"Han, be quiet!" The snap in Leia's voice would have silenced a Gamorrean chorus. Han's mouth flapped open, then shut again after a silent pause. The room was utterly devoid of sound, the tension palpable.

Unable to do anything else, both parents turned to watch Jag cross the next room. The screen was opened as the medical droids bustled away, their work complete. Jaina's shoulder was wrapped in a bacta bandage, her flightsuit gone, replaced by a plain white hospital gown. Jag leaned over the bed, then smoothed his palm across her forehead tenderly before placing a kiss there.

The young colonel left the back of his hand against her cheek as he straightened to talk to Cilghal. The conversation was brief, once his eyes diverted from the healer to gaze at Leia and Han. His look brought a sudden knot to the pit of Leia's stomach. Jag had news of his own, and Leia imagined she was not going to like it one bit.

* * *

"This was not how we planned on telling her parents, but I suppose there is no way around it now." Jag left his hand on Jaina's cheek as he spoke. "I appreciate the opportunity to hear the news first. I know we put you in an awkward situation."

Cilghal dipped her amphibious head slowly. "That does not concern me. I would do it all again."

"I will tell Han and Leia about the baby." His eyes drifted to glance at Jaina's parents. "Then I will leave the rest to you."

"As you wish."

"Can I have a minute alone with Jaina?"

"Take your time; I will wait by the door." Cilghal stepped away.

Jag knelt by the medbunk. He eyed Mara for a second, slightly uncomfortable with her presence during such an intimate moment. She might as well have been invisible, so utterly lost in her trance. One hand went to Jaina's stomach, the other picked up her limp hand.

"Jaina, I am going to tell your parents about us now. I know you had big plans, but it has become unavoidable with you lying here in a coma. Cilghal says the baby is fine, that you did a wonderful job of protecting her. Mara is helping now. It seems you used your body up today. I didn't even get to tell you how very proud I am of what you did. You won the battle Jaina, but your fight is not over. Keep fighting. I need you; our daughter needs you."

Jag rose enough to place a kiss on her lips before standing completely. He settled her hand down on her abdomen, allowing his fingers to linger. Jag sucked in a breath and straightened his shoulders before marching to the door. He tipped his head to Cilghal. Together, they passed into the waiting room where all eyes were trained on them instantly.

Jag mustered his voice. "I need to speak to Jaina's family privately."

There were murmurs throughout the room. Reluctantly, the crowd began to trickle out. Iella started to follow when Wedge's hand stopped her. A question forming on her lips quickly disappeared at the sight of Rane firmly planted at his uncle's side.

Jag approached Han and Leia; Cilghal stayed respectively behind. As Jag drew up before Jaina's parents, Kyp and Jacen, both behind the couple, held up a blaster a piece for Jag to see. Their comforting smiles as well as their actions offered the support he desired.

Han broke the awkward silence. "So are you going to explain what's going on, Colonel Fel?" His hands went to his hips.

"I will." Jag paused, gathering his scattered wits.

* * *

Han was not even going to give him that. "Well?"

Jag swallowed. "Jaina wanted to tell you herself. We wanted to tell you." Jag looked to Leia, staring up with those same soft brown eyes Jaina possessed. It was easier than facing the cold glare of Han Solo. "Jaina and I are married."

"You're what!" Han reached for his blaster, discovering one and then the other conspicuously missing. Further enraged, he threw a finger in Jag's face. "We'll deal with this in a minute."

As Han spun, he caught sight of Leia, one hand at her throat, but his malicious intent did not lessen. On the contrary, the sight of his speechless wife fueled the fire in his belly. Jacen and Kyp remained shielded by an innocent air, their hands conveniently hidden behind their backs.

"Are you two part of this conspiracy?"

Jacen answered "We just don't think Jaina should lose her husband when she needs him the most."

"Give me my blasters, and she won't have a husband to lose. When I am through with him, there will be nothing but atoms left."

Kyp replied this time. "You need to calm down, Han, and let Jag finish. You aren't getting your blasters back anytime soon, so you might as well listen."

"You're a fine one to talk about keeping calm. You're as hot-headed as the next." Han harrumphed, then faced Jag. "As for you, I don't know what kind of stunt you pulled with my daughter. She's just a kid…"

Leia placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Let him finish." Then she glanced at Jag, her eyes beseeched him to continue.

"You are mistaken, sir. She is not a child. Jaina defeated the most grievous enemy this galaxy has seen since the Emperor. You must believe me when I say we never intentionally intended to deceive anyone, rather grabbed a chance at happiness amid the insanity of the war."

Han flushed red to the tips of his ears. "That's exactly what you did though – deceive all of us. Isn't it? I guess the chip off the old block couldn't help himself. You're just like the old man, Jag, stealing someone's family right out from under their nose…"

Jag stepped forward suddenly, so he was nose-to-nose with the intimidating Han Solo. A lesser man would have crumbled, but not Jag. He had his father to thank for that. "I'll forgive your slander of my father this once, considering the circumstances, but try it a second time, and you will have to answer for it."

"How dare you threaten me, you pompous Imperial cradle robber!'

Han swung at Jag, who easily deflected the blow. Before Han realized what had happened, all thoughts as to why he was so mad deserted his mind to be replaced by the searing knowledge of the pain emanating from somewhere in his right hand. Jag was behind him now, inflicting the pain with an expertly applied Neroban handhold. Han's right arm, which Jag had wrestled behind his back in the two-second scuffle, was wrenched at an unbelievable angle, rendering Han immobile.

Han groaned as Jag hissed in his ear. "I don't want to hurt you, sir, but if Jaina is any indication, once your temper gets the best of you there is no talking sensibly. So if I must, I will finish what I have to say like this."

Leia spoke up. "That will not be necessary Jag. My husband will respectfully listen to whatever you have to say. We only have Jaina's best interest at heart." Leia eyed Han as she finished. Her final words to her husband were said with the power of the Force to back them. "Won't you, Han?"

* * *

Han tipped his head, and Jag released his hold. Han stepped away rubbing his wrist and hand. Jag turned away to stare at Jaina for a moment and gather a new sense of inner peace. He had lost his cool, a mistake he deeply regretted. He shut his eyes for a heartbeat, wishing she could have been the one to tell her parents. So far, the revelation had been a bonafide disaster.

A small hand gripped his; Jag glanced down to see Leia staring up at him. Her eyes held no admonishment or anger, only a shared concern for the one they held dearest in their hearts. Jag gripped her hand back.

"I wish it could be under better circumstances that I tell you this. Jaina was so excited about the news. We had agreed to tell you after this battle." Jag inhaled sharply. "Jaina is pregnant with my child."

Thankfully for all concerned, Han was too dumbstruck to respond because Jag was sure he would have never honored his promise to Leia otherwise. Leia, on the other hand, squeezed Jag's hand like it was keeping her upright. Jag was not sure that might not be the truth when she wavered, and then her free hand came to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Jag decided the news was absorbed enough to continue. "The pregnancy was not planned, but a blessing nonetheless. Without it, we would never have discovered the Vong bioweapon she was infected with on Bimmisaari."

Jag may have forgotten the room still contained more than he and Jaina's parents until that moment, but the murmurs and nervous shuffling of feet brought all the others into focus. More hushed whisperings followed. Jag glanced from face-to-face, some reflecting the horror of the truth, others filled with unending sadness. Only Luke was an unreadable mask.

Leia's voice brought him back to the moment. "Has the baby been harmed?"

Jag tried to affect a smile; he was sure he failed miserably. "The baby is safe so far. Jaina has managed to protect the baby at a cost to her own health. Today was more than her body could take, even with the help of others." Jag looked to Cilghal. "I really should let Cilghal explain the specifics. If you'll excuse me, I would like to be with my wife."

Jag squeezed Leia's hand once more, then turned to face Kyp. "Can you please be sure to inform the others who need to know outside the family? Take care that this news does not go further than those we can trust." Kyp nodded in understanding before Jag made a hasty exit, his only concern to be at Jaina's side.

* * *

Leia tried to focus on Cilghal's words, but they seemed to echo in a strange hollow in her mind. The only thought Leia could hold onto was her daughter – and grandchild – were in a fight for their lives. Grandchild – Leia was barely prepared to give up her own children, let alone see them having babies of their own.

She glanced to the observation window. Jag had settled in a chair next to the medbunk. Still in his flightsuit, he perched on the edge of the seat, one hand holding Jaina's limp hand, the other hand washing her brow with a damp cloth. There was no doubt in Leia's mind that this man loved her daughter.

What Leia could not fathom was why Jaina had refused to share that love. Love – that was the answer. If not hidden, how else could she have loved Jag and perform her duty. Cilghal just stated it was an undeniable fact that without the baby Jaina would be dead. Was Jaina not preordained to be the Sword of the Jedi?

Padmé knew these events would come to pass; she had foretold it. Padmé had begged Leia to understand when the time came. Jaina's life had become nothing but an echo of the past, a ripple in the reflection of her grandmother's life as if it shown in a pool of still water. Jaina had willingly followed the crest of this wave of destiny to its completion. The Force had guided and nurtured Jaina, instilling her with the strength to complete her task and rewarded her sacrifice with the greatest gifts of all: the love of a husband and child.

Cilghal was still speaking as Leia drifted past. No one moved to stop her; they were so absorbed in the healer's explanations. None of that seemed important to Leia right now. She moved to the door, waiting quietly as it slid open, then slipped into the room. Mara sat on one side; Leia sensed the protective cocoon the Jedi Master had erected around Jaina. She was weaving the healing threads of the living Force, concentrating on Jaina's womb, comforting the unborn child in Jaina's place. Mara must have sensed Leia's arrival for the shields lowered around the baby, revealing the developing life.

Leia hurried forward, her hand reaching out. She feathered a touch on Jaina's abdomen. Her fingers flexed of their own accord when the baby touched her in the Force – a blazing presence next to Jaina's muted essence. Jag, who had halted his ministrations momentarily to watch, spoke.

"It's a girl."

Leia looked across the medbunk into Jag's green eyes. In them, she found strength and determination. Leia could not help but smile knowing they would be there for her daughter. "How far along is she?"

"Fifteen weeks, sixteen at the most." He paused. "Jaina says she is our blessing."

Leia stared down at her own hand resting on the slight bulge of Jaina's expanding stomach. "I suppose she is."

* * *

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to check on my patient, then get to work on finding a way to defeat this bioweapon. I know everyone will want to visit with Jaina. Please confine your visits to under five minutes."

Cilghal dipped her large head respectfully, then headed for the door leading into the medward. Han was right on her heels when Kyp stepped between Han and his intended destination. A hand on the elder Solo's chest brought his progress to a grinding halt.

"You're not going in there yet."

The glare Han shot Kyp could have frozen the twin suns over Tatooine. "I'm in no mood to talk, kid. Now let me go by so I can see my daughter."

Han started to push past when Kyp applied a barring arm. "That's exactly why we need to talk. You need to check your attitude at the door, or at least do something about that mood."

"What do you propose I do, Kyp? I just found out my daughter is married to an Imperial fighter pilot who got her knocked up after a scarhead tried to kill her with some as of yet incurable disease."

Kyp frowned. "Did you listen to anything that was said or are you working on perpetuating the myth of the dumb scruffy smuggler?"

Han threw a finger at Kyp. "Listen here, no one calls me scruffy and gets away with it. Besides, I would think you of all people would be as mad as me about…" Han paused. "Wait, you were in on this all along." Han turned a shade of red that bloomed brightest around his collar. "After all I did for you, you let my baby girl run off and get married behind my back!"

Han wrapped his fist around Kyp's flightsuit. "Why I ought to…"

Han's tirade weakened at the sound of Kyp's laughter. Not one person in the room expected that reaction. The resulting shock calmed the mounting tensions. "You know better than anyone that it is impossible to stop Jaina when she sets her mind to something. The way you're acting, I'm glad she didn't tell you about the wedding. You would have made her miserable."

Han released Kyp's flightsuit with an accompanying shove and moved a respectful distance away. He measured the Jedi Master for a moment before turning away and pacing the room. His hands gestured in odd movements like he was having a silent conversation with himself. At first, Kyp thought he sensed a softening in the former smuggler's demeanor, but as he strutted over to Kyp, it was apparent Han had worked himself back into a frenzy.

"Who is the fool I need to kill for marrying my daughter?"

A voice from behind Kyp startled the silent observers. "That would be this fool."

Han stepped to his right to eye Wedge standing in the corner next to Rane and Iella, who was staring at her husband, her mouth agape. Han threw his hands up in disgust. "I suppose you were looking out for that uptight nephew of yours; friendship means nothing."

Wedge stepped forward. "You and I have been through thick and thin, Han. I don't know if I would feel differently in your shoes, but you need to understand this was never about you. This was about two people in love - my sister's son and my hold-daughter. It was an honor to be part of their union. If not me, then who better?"

"Preferably no one."

"Han, are you mad at me for marrying them, or are you mad you missed it?"

Han opened his mouth to snap a reply, then shut it as quickly. His eyes softened before he rubbed a hand down his face. Han turned to his left to address Jacen. "Did you know about this?"

Jacen shook his head. "Not until a couple days ago."

Han's gaze swept past the others until he met the ice blue eyes of his best friend. "I suppose you think I am overreacting as well."

The wrinkles around Luke's eyes deepened as a smile brushed his lips. "No, I think you are a father afraid to give up his little girl and rightfully so. May I remind you though, that same little girl managed to defeat the Supreme Overlord and accomplish something no one else has been able to. The whole galaxy rested its faith in her; maybe you could do the same."

End of Chapter 31  
TKL/h94


	32. Runaway

**CHAPTER 32** **- Runaway**

_Jaina sat high in one of the trees of the Yavin 4 jungle. She liked to go there to get away from the activity of the Jedi Academy. Being the niece of Luke Skywalker was sometimes a tough burden to bear. Up in the trees, there were no expectations, simply freedom and peace. Everything seemed so simple high above the ground. _

The branch began to shake beneath her, so Jaina glanced over to greet the new arrival. Anakin placed one foot in front of the other, his hands held out for balance as he glided across the tree's arm. Jaina grinned at her younger brother. A moment later she realized he was not the boy from Yavin 4 and she was not a teenage girl hiding from lessons.

Anakin looked just as she remembered him, handsome and strong and carefree. Jacen may have been her twin, but sometimes Jaina wondered if Anakin was not her kindred spirit. He jumped off the branch and landed in a sitting position next to her, his legs dangling over the edge.

"Tough day, sis?"

Jaina swung her legs back and forth. "You could say that." Her eyes were riveted to him, soaking in the sight.

Anakin draped his arm over Jaina's shoulder and pulled her to him. Jaina melted into the warmth of his presence. The familiar smell of her youngest brother filled her nose. On an impulse, Jaina flung her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Oh Anakin, I missed you."

"I don't know why. I'm with you everyday."

Jaina picked her head up to look in his eyes. "Blaster bolts, Anakin. It's not the same, and you know it."

"I know. It's not the same for me either."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, each enjoying the feel of the other. Jaina rested her head on his shoulder while Anakin balanced his chin on top of her head in turn. Finally, Anakin sighed. "We can't stay too long."

"There's so much I want to tell you. I defeated Shimrra today. The war is over."

"I saw. Nice move between you and Jacen at the end."

She picked her head up to stare at her brother. "Thanks. Do you know I'm married to a wonderful man named Jag Fel? I'm going to have his baby."

"I do. Your baby was a gift from the Force."

"I figured as much." Jaina thought about her husband and baby girl. Jag would be sick with worry, but it felt so right here in this place. "I guess I should think about going back to them, but I am so tired. Maybe we can hang here for a little while longer while I rest up."

Anakin's eyes reflected his sorrow as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jaina's forehead. "It's not a good idea for you to stay here any longer."

"But I feel so safe and loved. The Force is strong here. You are here. I miss you so much."

Anakin smiled ruefully. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I miss you, too. I would love to be together again, just like old times, but you have a husband and daughter that need you now more than ever. Jag is concerned as is Mom and Dad and Jace."

Jaina's mouth turned down; it was all the prodding she needed. "I don't want them to worry on my account. I had better go back."

"Then go, Jaina, while you still can."

Jaina started to rise. She stopped suddenly and embraced her brother one last time. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you, too, Jaina."

* * *

Luke entered the waiting room and found himself in the middle of an impromptu meeting involving Han, Wedge and Kyp. The number of occupants in the room at any one time had dwindled over the last day and a half as it became apparent some degree of normalcy had to be maintained in order to keep Jaina's collapse under wraps.

Luke had just returned from a meeting of the Jedi Council on the planet below. His sister Leia had been included in several key meetings concerning the preparation of the treaty between the Galactic Alliance and the Yuuzhan Vong. Luke assumed that was where she was still, for little else would have kept her from Jaina's side.

Luke imagined her dealings were somewhat easier than his own. Tahiri Veila had agreed to pose as Jaina, making an appearance for the sake of the holovids, but avoiding speaking or interacting with others. The Council summoned the young Jedi for a debriefing, which Kyp had managed to avoid. After that, there were questions from the Council concerning Jaina's secretive actions including the marriage, illness and the baby.

Luke understood full well why Kyp had chosen not to attend. He would have been subject to the same scrutiny that had fallen on Cilghal for her part in the cover-up. It was not that Jaina had to subject her life to the whim of the Council, but the prospect of a bioweapon aimed specifically at the Jedi had caused some alarm.

The blue-eyed Jedi Master smiled politely at the trio then slipped past to head for the private medward where Jaina had been hidden away since collapsing on the planet below. Propped up in a chair by the door, Jaina's apprentice had fallen asleep. The young man's loyalty to Jaina spoke volumes of the Jedi he was destined to become. Since learning of Jaina's predicament, Valin had taken up a protective position outside her door and refused to leave. Luke insisted, even to his concerned parents, that it was his right as Jaina's apprentice.

Jag looked up to acknowledge Luke's arrival; his face reflected the obvious lack of improvement in Jaina's condition. At some point, the young man had showered and changed after Rane brought him fresh clothes, but other than that brief span, Jag had yet to leave Jaina's side. Luke understood all too well the pain weighing down on the young man; he also understood that his emotions were inconsolable.

Tahiri, free from the demands of the Council earlier than Luke had managed, sat on the end of the bed, a hand resting on Jaina's leg. For the first hours, Jacen had been parked in that very position. Other Jedi had rotated through, lending Jaina their strength to bolster her flagging health. Jacen, although reluctant to leave his sister, had realized he might be more helpful aiding Danni and Cilghal.

Luke could easily visualize the healing lines of energy radiating from the young blonde female to her best friend. On the far side of the medbunk, Mara was settled cross-legged in a chair as she held Jaina's hand, adding to the healing flow. His wife was deep in a trance, all her strength and then some, being funneled into protecting Jaina's unborn child since her niece was unable.

His niece. Since the day of the knighting ceremony, Luke had regretted the flourish of words that had poured forth and left a tremendous burden on the teenage girl. At the same time, he recognized the designs of the Force in them. Luke had been ignorant of all that had passed – the marriage, the disease, the baby. If he had known, Luke wondered if he would have interfered. Possibly.

The Force had spoken to him in its own way. This war was Jaina's fight. At nearly the same age, years before, Luke had defeated the Death Star, guided there by some strange workings of the Force no doubt. Every event leading up to now had been necessary to facilitate the victory. If no part had come to pass, the outcome of the war would surely have been different.

Now at his wife's side, Luke wiped the red bangs out of her eyes. Bloodstains from the battle still marred her complexion. The Galactic Alliance uniform still showed signs of the previous day's violent fight. His wife, however, showed no sign of the exhaustion everyone else was feeling. As of yet, no one had been able to pull Mara from her niece's side.

Luke turned to face the medbunk, reaching over to rest a hand on Jaina's forehead. He questioned the Force, searching for the consciousness of Jaina lost in the depths of her body's suffering. Amazingly, a soft whisper answered.

Luke's blue eyes, half-closed, shot open to gaze on her young face. Jaina still looked as unresponsive as before. He grabbed hold of the tiny bud of awakening, summoning it to the surface. Jaina's eyelids fluttered, ever so imperceptibly.

Next to him, Mara was straightening in her chair, an eye popped open to watch the unfolding events. His wife joined in the silent call. Then Tahiri, sensing the change as well, joined in. Jag must have been aware of the change in the Jedi. His face brightened as he folded Jaina's hand in both of his.

* * *

"Jaina?"

The sound of her husband's voice seemed to have provided the extra incentive for Jaina to cross into the plane of consciousness. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing a pair of brandy brown orbs. They drifted in the direction of Jag's beckoning voice.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Fel."

Jaina might have smiled if her body would have responded. Jag was happy simply with the sparkle in her eye as a response to their ongoing joke. His choice of words was also a clear sign to her that the tuskcat was out of the bag. Jaina's eyes drifted to the other side of the bed upon feeling a squeeze of her other hand. Mara's warm smile accompanied the beaming blue eyes of her uncle.

Mara spoke first. "Nice of you to join us, young lady. You gave us quite a scare."

Jaina's eyes bore into Luke's. She opened her mouth to speak, little more than a squeak came out. "AAAA – NA…"

Luke glanced over at Mara questioningly. Jaina tried to speak again but this time her words were unintelligible. Her throat was parched as a desert dune. Frustration shone in her eyes. Mara offered a suggestion.

"I think she is trying to say Anakin. Did you see Anakin, Jaina?"

Jaina's grip tightened ever so slightly on Mara's hand as a single tear rolled out of her eye. Luke leaned over to brush the tear away with a finger.

"He sent you back, didn't he?"

Jaina struggled to voice her thoughts, fighting the raw burn of her throat by swallowing several times. "Force beautiful."

Luke smiled at the simplicity of the statement.

Jaina's eyes floated back to Jag. "Baby?"

Jag's eyes were warm and reassuring. "She's fine. Everyone is more concerned about you."

Jaina tried to respond; nothing came out this time.

Jag released her hand to retrieve a glass of water beside the medbunk. "Here try a drink of water." One hand eased her head off the pillow; the other hand raised the glass to her lips. The simple effort of swallowing was practically more than Jaina could manage. She took two sips and signaled enough.

* * *

As Jag lowered Jaina back to the pillow she caught sight of a familiar face at the foot of the bed. Silently enjoying Jaina's awakening and possibly a little apprehensive about his reception, her father was standing behind Tahiri. As if an answer to Jaina's disappointment in not seeing both parents, Leia flew in the room, coming to rest next to Han.

Jaina glanced back to Jag for a moment. His eyes told her enough. The revelation had not gone smoothly. She tried to find the appropriate words to offer her parents. Her mind unfortunately was a distorted garble of emotions and exhaustion. The frustration boiled over as tears brimmed her lower lids until they overflowed, unhindered. Jag slid over making room for her parents, making way for a much needed reconciliation.

Leia remained frozen in place, rooted where she stood. Han was the first to move. Any reservations he held about forgiving his daughter flew out the nearest viewport at the sight of her tears. His feet moved of their own accord until he found himself scooping his only daughter into his arms, crushing her in his embrace. Han buried his face in Jaina's shoulder, moistening her gown with his own tears.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

He pulled away at the sound of her muffled voice. Han gently lowered Jaina back to the medbunk. Leia was beside him now. She brushed past, leaning over to lay a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Leia's soft fingertips banished the tracks of the tears. Han brought one arm around his wife, the other hand he placed on Jaina's forehead, still wet with the kiss.

"Jaina, your mother and I are proud of you. Don't ever apologize for being who we raised you to be."

_

* * *

The swirling wind whipped snow flurries all around Jag, sometimes blinding him in a sheet of white. Other times he could just discern the outline of a figure in the distance. The figure was moving across the glacier, through the blizzard at a slow run, as fast as the elements would allow. A violet light illuminated the hooded form from behind. The light moved back and forth in rhythm with the figure's gait._

He called out, fearing for the person on the glacier. The figure stopped for a moment at the sound of his voice, but never turned to face him. Then the form resumed its trek through the storm. The pace was more urgent than before.

Jag left the relative protection provided by the proximity to the main estate building to follow the misplaced traveler. His hunt was made all the more difficult from fighting through the drifts of snow, but he trudged forward, undaunted by the task. Some force was pulling him like a magnet, driving his feet faster and faster.

He thought he would never catch up, but then the figure stumbled and fell. That was when he saw the second figure, tall and powerful, approaching the tiny shape of a blue robe, cloaking a petite figure kneeling in the snow. He called again, driven by a gnawing desire to protect this being's life.

The robed figure rose and turned at the sound. Instead of a stranger under the hood, there was the delicate face of his wife. The features that usually held him captivated were marred by the tracks of tears. Her eyes told of terrible fear and sadness. He had known those eyes his whole life, and yet he had never seen them truly afraid. Her eyes reflected the brilliant violet rays emanating from the lightsaber grasped in her hand as they drowned in a watery pool.

More tears fell, like a dam breaking. Her hand came up; her fingers outstretched, beckoning for assistance as she moved in his direction. She stumbled again. The second figure was going to beat him to her. Jag pressed on, willing his feet to move faster.

In a cruel twist, the wind swirled heavier gusts. An electric edge came to life in a swirl of lightning pulsing amidst the flurries. As he blinked away the piercing snow buffeting his eyes, Jag realized another person was emerging from the streaks of energy. Bolts of white-hot light radiated out in every direction from this being, striking anything in its path.

The original pursuer, still closing on Jaina, was struck first, the light of the energy illuminating his face. Before Jag could register the identity, he fell paralyzed by the pain of pure energy racing through his nerves. He was powerless as he watched strike after strike pulse by and hit Jaina. She uttered a cry with every hit, light running amuck through her body. Each strike diminished her presence until she was just a ghost. The lightsaber dropped through her hand, which was no longer corporeal.

Jag fell immobile in the snow as the tall figure trudged on, undaunted by the attack of the electric being until both figures towered over Jaina's dying form. Another blast seared through Jag, sending him to a terrible void of pure black, just as a cry pierced his fading consciousness.

"Jag, please save me!"

* * *

Jag woke with a start, his muscles convulsing involuntarily as his mind drifted from the horror of the dreamscape to the harsh reality of the medward. Instinctively, he reached for Jaina. She was blissfully immersed in the dreamless state of a healing trance, unaware of the hammering of his heart.

If someone had asked Jag in the past if he held any stock in dreams he would have laughed at the preposterous nature of such a notion. After the strange turns of his life, Jag was not so sure. He stroked Jaina's hand with his thumb as her fingers draped over his palm.

In the state Jaina was in, she was as helpless as the baby growing in her womb. He was her only source of constant protection. Until now, Jag had drifted through the two days since the Battle of Naboo in a mindless blur. People had come and gone, lives had continued outside the walls of the medward. Jag desperately needed to connect back into the flow of information. He sensed an important decision looming on the horizon.

Jag gently placed Jaina's hand back on the bed. His legs protested as Jag slowly pushed out of the chair. Mara rustled in her seat across the bed. Her eyes opened from her Jedi trance to study the young colonel. Jag offered a polite smile that Mara reciprocated before retreating once again to some far away place not in this plane of reality.

Jag pondered how lucky Jaina was to have so many people willing to sacrifice everything for her. Then again it should not have surprised him, Jaina had almost sacrificed her life for those people in return, numerous times over.

Jag walked stiffly to the door and keyed it open. Stepping into the waiting room, he practically tripped over Valin parked outside the door. Jag's smile was genuine in respect for the young man's perseverance. He rested a hand on Valin's shoulder.

"Why don't you go sit with Jaina for me?"

Valin practically knocked his chair over as he blasted through the door, faster than Jag would have imagined possible. Jag faced the room's occupants, who had all turned to greet his arrival. Some had looks of concern; others showed genuine warmth; others still – well there was hope time would heal all wounds. Before him stood all the people Jag owed so much to, but most importantly an apology.

Jag glanced from Wedge and Iella to Han and Leia and finally Tycho. Leia beckoned for Jag to take an open seat at the unofficial conference table that had been added to one side of the room for the benefit of such working meetings that seemed to take place more and more frequently.

"Please join us, Jag. We were just listening to some information Iella's people have turned up."

Jag tipped his head, then moved across the room to join the discussion.

Iella smiled warmly at her nephew. "Hello, Jag. I was telling the others how forthcoming the two original defecting domains have been. It seems there still is a movement within the Yuuzhan Vong that will resist this treaty at all costs, mostly members of the warrior caste. It was expected, but we now have proof provided by their shared intelligence.

"These faithful followers of Shimrra are the same ones that fabricated the divine nature of the original infiltration into our galaxy. Apparently, the Overlord tricked the Vong, especially the lower castes, into believing the gods preordained the conquest of our galaxy. That makes how we handle Jaina's role as the Trickster goddess even more delicate."

Jag's response was not entirely helpful. "I am sure you will think of an acceptable solution."

Wedge continued in his wife's place. "Jag, the Yuuzhan Vong are already asking to see Jaina. I don't know how long we can hide her condition."

Jag met his uncle's gaze. "Then give her to them."

Han interrupted. "Well, that is kind of difficult with her lying in this medward in unstable condition."

Jag met Han's piercing stare. "You misunderstand. Give them someone passing as her. You did it once with Tahiri right after Jaina collapsed. Do it again."

Faces lit up in realization around the table. Tycho responded first. "You mean have someone pose as Jaina indefinitely."

"Correct."

Several heads bobbed in agreement, except Han who regarded Jag coolly. A sudden thought, a reminder from the earlier dream, distracted Jag from this train of thought and spurred a question.

"Aunt Iella, has there been any word of Nom Anor?"

Iella swung her head side-to-side. Her eyes reflected her disappointment over the lack of an answer. Jag regarded his aunt for a moment, then rose abruptly.

Han snapped at him in disgust. "Where are you going? You can't just throw an idea out and leave. This concerns your _wife_. Decisions have to be made…"

"I am sure you are more than capable of devising a satisfactory plan. I'll check back later. There are things I need to check on."

His back was a sign to the others of the end of any further discussion on the matter. Jag stepped back into Jaina's room and retrieved the comlink from his pants pocket. It took him a second to find the right channel and key it. A response was quick to follow.

"Durron, here."

"Kyp, are you busy?"

"I was heading for a meeting with the Jedi Council members planetside. Is everything alright with Jaina?"

"Yes, I mean she is the same."

There was a pregnant pause. "Jag, do you need me to come to the medward?"

"I don't want to interrupt your plans. I'll make other arrangements."

"I'll be right there."

The connection ended abruptly, signifying the Jedi Master had no intention of discussing it further. The door sliding open behind him caught Jag's attention. He spun to greet the new arrival. His uncle stood in the doorway. Wedge glanced past Jag to eye Valin sitting by Jaina.

"Do you mind if I speak to Jag alone, son?"

Valin nodded once, than scurried from the room. Wedge followed Jag over to the far side of the medbunk. He eyed Mara warily but realized the Jedi Master had separated her mind behind some Force wall, locking her in a plane of consciousness with Jaina. They could have well had a party in the room and Mara would never have even batted an eye. Both men took a seat in the chairs situated by the medbunk. Wedge jump-started the conversation.

"Are you okay, Jag?"

"As well as can be expected given the circumstances."

Wedge furrowed his brow, not satisfied with the answer. "You seem particularly troubled out there, especially for a man so adept at hiding his emotions."

Jag kept his eyes locked on his uncle's searching brown eyes. The hidden meaning did not go unnoticed. Jag chose the moment to broach the subject hanging over their heads. "Uncle, I feel I owe you an apology."

Wedge wrinkled his mouth and inhaled deeply through his nose. "Jag, if I held a grudge for the secrets you and Jaina kept from me, I would be considered a hypocrite of the worst kind." Jag's shoulders eased down in relief. "However, I won't deny I had hoped you two could have included me in the truth." Wedge glanced over at Jaina, lying motionless in the bed except for the steady rise and fall of her chest. "I harbor a lot of guilt about the state she is in. I keep thinking there could have been some other way…"

Jag interrupted. "Please don't. Jaina and I accept full responsibility for our actions. It would break her heart if she knew you felt that way."

"My feelings should not be of concern to either of you. All your energy should be directed at keeping Jaina safe and getting her healthy. There are still too many open variables to be distracted. There's still the question of Zekk and Nom Anor's whereabouts and the unanswered questions about this disease…"

"I know that. It's just hard to know where to begin. Look at her; she is completely vulnerable. I am terrified to leave her. The simple act of walking out that door earlier made my palms sweat."

"There are others you can trust."

"Don't get me wrong, Uncle. It's not that I don't trust you or anyone else for that matter, but Zekk and Nom Anor are serious threats. I believe anyone in my family or hers would lay down their life to protect her. Will it be enough though?"

"There are no guarantees in life, Jag. All we can do is our best, the same goes for you."

"That's not good enough. You're a father; you should understand. I feel there is more I can do, but people may not like what I propose."

Wedge chuckled. "Since when have you cared about what people think?"

"I guess never."

"Then do what you must and to the Corellian hells with what everyone else thinks. If it were Iella and the girls, I would do whatever it took to keep them safe." Wedge formed a grin. "And let me say, Jag, Iella and I are truly happy for your new addition. I am sure Syal will be overjoyed as well."

Jag's eyes sparkled with the thought of telling his mother. The obstacles confronting Jag at the moment quickly stifled his excitement. Kyp's brisk entry into the room halted any further conversation. Both Jag and Wedge rose to greet him. Jag moved from the chair beside the medbunk, making way for Kyp.

Jag spoke to Wedge first. "I guess I better make those plans." Wedge tipped his head in encouragement. Jag turned to Kyp next. "If you don't mind staying here with Jaina, I have some things to take care of."

Kyp eyed Jag warily. His friend exuded his usual steely composure on the exterior, but on the inside his friend was a bundle of raw nerves. Something had Jag's mind working overtime. Kyp decided to not press the matter, but rather help as best he could.

"Certainly."

"You'll stay until I get back?"

Kyp nodded. Jag dipped his head respectively to both Wedge and Kyp in turn before marching out of the room with a purpose in his stride.

* * *

Jacen, Cilghal and Danni were huddled around a microholoimager studying the scan of Jaina's blood. All three of them were fighting off frustration and exhaustion, determined to beat this tiny foe. Danni finally broke the gloomy silence, switching off the imager in disgust.

"All this fancy Chiss technology, but what I wouldn't give for a couple days with those touted Chiss scientists studying this pesky nano-organisms."

"That could be arranged."

Danni pivoted in place, her short blonde curls wrapping around her head, to greet the new arrival. Jacen and Cilghal glanced over to see Jag standing at the door to the private lab he had secured for their use. Danni strode forward, an excited glint to her eye.

"Could it really be arranged?"

"Yes."

"How soon could you get them here?"

Jag paused for a moment before he proceeded. "Actually, I was thinking of going to them."

Jacen stiffened at the suggestion. "What are you saying, Jag?"

Jag broached the subject carefully. "I am simply trying to find the best way to protect my wife and child as well as pursue a cure. I think I may have found a solution."

Jacen studied his brother-in-law for a heartbeat. A fierce resolve had wrapped around the man's heart. If Jag was half the man Jaina swore he was, then there would be no stopping him once he set his mind to something. Jacen and Jag finished their wordless discussion, when the latter queried Cilghal.

"Would it be detrimental to Jaina or the baby to move her?"

Cilghal's bulbous eyes fluttered as she realized what Jag was proposing. She pondered the question carefully before answering. "As long as Jaina can maintain a healing trance, she should not lose too much ground. I am afraid there is little we can do for her short of finding a cure, neither bacta nor every Jedi in the galaxy lending their strength will help heal her completely at this point. It would be beneficial to a degree to let the Jedi help for a while longer until we can help stabilize her."

Jag frowned. "I am afraid there is no time for that."

Danni posed the question on everyone else's mind. "Why the sudden need to leave?"

Jag shuffled his weight from heel to toe, in an unusual display of unease. He addressed his answer directly to Jacen. "I know the Jedi put faith in the Force, taking direction where you see signs."

Jacen's interest was piqued, a tingling raced up his spine. "Yes, we do."

Jag moved closer, all the time locked to Jacen's gaze. "Would you, as a Jedi, think it possible that the Force could give signs to a Force-blind person like myself?"

Jacen reflected on the question. He had no basis to answer truthfully. Although he imagined the Force did not forsake some simply because they were blind to it. A quick glance over to the Jedi Master revealed she had no guidance to offer. Jacen shrugged, unable to answer.

Jag pressed on. "I never told Jaina this, but I think it is very relevant now. I dreamt of Jaina for as long as I can remember. When I first met her on Ithor, I simply chalked it up to Jaina fitting some ideal I had imagined. When I returned to Csilla following the battle of Ithor, I had another dream, for lack of a better word, where Jaina was being consumed by Force lightning. The next day I convinced my father to let me return to the New Republic. That was the same time she was struggling with your disappearance and the death of Anakin."

Jacen finished for Jag. "You just had another dream."

"Yes."

* * *

Danni spoke next. "Well, I may not be a Jedi, but my hair is standing on end."

Jacen stepped up so he was toe-to-toe with Jag, brown eyes to green. "Do you mind?"

Jag tipped his forehead in agreement. Although Jaina had probed Jag's mind before, the idea of letting someone less familiar run around in his brain was unsettling. He swallowed hard, biting back his own reservations, determined to prove his point to Jacen. With Jaina's brother backing him up, Jag was confident the others would come around.

Unlike Jaina, Jacen never touched Jag. As a matter of fact, the invasion was barely detectible, not at all the naked intimacy he had experienced with his wife. Jag supposed that was for the best. Jacen backed away a step, signaling an end to the probe. The younger man stood like a statue, lost behind a mask of reflection.

Unusually impatient, Jag spoke up. "Did you find anything?"

Jacen's eyes came back into focus. "Although my first impression was that you were manifesting your own fears in a dream; it is obvious now that was definitely more than a dream."

Jag let out his breath, grateful for the confirmation. Now, he had no reason to hesitate in putting his plan into action. In fact, it made everything seem that much more urgent. Jag started outlining his thoughts for the other three.

"Obviously, we still have Zekk as an unknown factor and the Yuuzhan Vong are not all going to take this surrender lying down, especially Nom Anor. That makes Jaina a target. While she is sick, there is still the possibility her Goddess charade will be exposed, blowing the treaty out of the water. If I took Jaina away, I could effectively eliminate many of these variables. I feel like there is a sense of urgency, like maybe Zekk or Nom Anor is closing in." Jag eyed Jacen. "Is that what you felt?"

"I sensed the same thing."

"So you agree?"

Jacen hesitated. "I am afraid that taking Jaina away from Cilghal will worsen her condition…"

Cilghal interrupted. "There is little more I can do than bolster her own healing powers. Finding a cure is the key."

Danni excitedly jumped into the conversation. "We have made little progress on the nano-organisms, would the Chiss make this a priority?"

"They would if my father asked. You could give me all you have come up with so far, and I would relay it to the appropriate channels. I hope you realize it is not that I lack confidence in you or Cilghal, but the Chiss have scientists dedicated to this type of research."

Cilghal tipped her bulbous head in gratitude. Jacen surprised everyone by the idea he threw out. "Then you should take one of them with you. At least to ensure a complete transfer of information."

Cilghal responded first. "I would love to, but I have many others who need me in addition to my obligations to the Council."

Excitement practically boiled off Danni. "I could go. It would be a fabulous opportunity."

Everyone looked to Jag, who had a rare incredulous expression. The possibility had obviously never crossed his mind. After a few heartbeats, the young colonel regained his composure.

"It is an unusual proposition. The Chiss can be touchy about who they accept. As a matter of fact, I am really pushing the bounds of what is deemed acceptable by bringing Jaina home. My only saving grace is that she is my wife; the Chiss are honor-bound to accept her for that reason alone. The scientists, however, tend to be more open-minded than the military types I am used to dealing with. I am not promising it would be easy at first; at least not until they can learn to accept you."

Danni rose up on her toes in anticipation. "I'll do it. I want to stop this bio-weapon more than anyone." She blushed awkwardly. "Well, you know what I mean. It's become personal."

"I may come to regret this, but I will brave the scorn of the Chiss High Command a thousand times for Jaina's sake. All right then, you better start getting organized."

"When are we leaving?" Danni was already thumbing through a stack of datacards.

"As soon as possible."

Jacen turned to Danni with a wicked grin. "That means in an hour or less in Chiss talk. We better get hopping."

"We?" The word tumbled out of Jag, along with his surprise.

Jacen turned back to face his brother-in-law. Danni and Cilghal, sensing a personal battle of wills about to occur, stepped away to begin compiling their data. "You're not taking my sister anywhere without me. She needs my strength…"

"I can protect her."

"No, you misunderstand. Together, Jaina and I are stronger. With my help, she can get better faster."

Jag regarded the Jedi for a moment. He may not have possessed the fiery temperament of his twin, but he appeared to have the same degree of determination. "You better pack while I go tell everyone else, including your parents."

Jacen ushered Jag to the door. "I'll pack later. You're going to need me, if you want to stay in one piece. On second thought, maybe you better let me do the talking."

* * *

Kyp lounged back in the chair by the medbunk, his feet kicked out and chin dropped to his chest. One arm rested on the sheets, his fingers intertwined with Jaina's. Luke had stopped by minutes before and finally convinced Mara to take a break, leaving Kyp alone in the room. It was the first time since Jaina's collapse he had been presented with such an opportunity.

Until now, Jag and Mara had never left her side. Kyp did not dispute their right to be there. Other than being her protector and guardian, he had no more rights than the next friend, but it still hurt to be left on the outside looking in.

Besides, there had been demands made on everyone to keep the appearance of normalcy. Kyp barely had time to recover from his own battle wounds before he had been called upon to take Twin Suns out on patrol. Life since the ceasefire was even faster paced than ever. This quiet moment with Jaina was a special gift.

Kyp glanced up when movement on the other side of the observation window caught his attention. Jag and Jacen had entered the waiting room. Jag stepped to the window to check on Jaina. Kyp gave him the thumbs up, then Jag turned to face Han and Leia, the only two people left. Kyp was suddenly more grateful than before for his time alone. He could not fathom why either parent had not rushed in as soon as Jag had left.

A squeeze on Kyp's hand drew his eyes back. Kyp twisted in his seat. Two brown eyes glistened up from Jaina's pale face. They blinked slowly as a slight smile curved her lips.

"It's nice to see those eyes, partner."

Jaina squeaked a reply. "Thanks." Jaina frowned at the sound of her voice, then resorted to non-verbal communications when her throat revolted against further effort at speaking.

Kyp saw an image of a baby. He smiled warmly. "The baby is doing well."

He paused to await her next thought. A mental picture of Jag popped into his head. Kyp was about to answer when loud voices reverberated through the window. Han was now standing, his arms waving emphatically. Jaina rolled her head on the pillow to focus on the sound of the voices. Kyp answered her question finally.

"You husband is out there getting raked over the coals by your father." Kyp should not have been surprised when Jaina pushed up to her elbows. "Whoa, take it easy."

Jaina gritted out some words. "Help me up, Kyp."

* * *

"No way are you taking my daughter away, especially not into the Unknown Regions." Han was towering over Jag, who maintained his cool restraint still sitting in the chair.

"Sir, I can appreciate your concerns, but I assure you Jaina will be safer among the Chiss."

"Are you implying _we_ Rebels are not capable of taking care of Jaina?"

"No, not at all, but you cannot deny the advantages of hiding Jaina in a closed society, unreachable by those who do not know the specific hyperspace route in and out."

Jacen and Leia eyed each other, wondering how long it would take Jag to give up on trying to rationalize with Han and simply tell him the way it was going to be. Leia appreciated the effort; she also knew it was no longer her or her husband's call as far as Jaina was concerned.

Han would not be swayed. "That is exactly what I am afraid of. First you steal her right out from under our noses, then you take her back to your blue-skinned friends, never to be heard from again. I don't suppose you will give us the route to Csilla so my wife can come visit her grandchild?"

"That would be impossible, sir."

Han erupted, bouncing his fingers off Jag's shoulder. "I will not stand by and allow this…"

Jag finally stood. "I am not asking…"

Han's voice crescendoed to new heights, drowning out the first faint call of his name. "Who are you…"

"Dad!"

The second call caught everyone's attention. Jag looked past Han, who spun at the sound of Jaina's voice. Jaina, waving off Kyp's help as she stood on shaky legs, answered her father's unfinished question.

"He's my husband, that's who he is, and you will treat him with respect."

Determination and sheer will were the only things keeping her upright. Leia moved towards her daughter, shooting her husband a piercing glare as she went. "Sweetheart, I think your father is just concerned, as we all are, for your health and safety."

"That's all well and good, Mom, but having my father imply that my husband is not looking out for my best interest is not best for my health." Jaina faced her father. "Now you can support this marriage or not, but don't think for a second you can stand on some middle ground, loving me and despising my husband. You have to chose."

Han walked to Jaina, who seemed to sway ever so slightly. Before he could reach his daughter, Jaina's body overrode her will, and she began a perilous fall to the ground. Kyp was ready. His hands shot out with Jedi speed, catching her easily. Jag rushed over, pushing through the others. Without a word, he scooped Jaina out of Kyp's arms. When Jag spun around to address Han, there was a fiery sparkle in his green eyes suggesting a burning rage hidden behind his reserved mask.

"I am taking your daughter with me by the end of the day. If this is how you want to leave it, so be it, but I cannot imagine you want to part on these terms. There seems to be no way to assure you of my love for your daughter, except to say this - I would lay down my life a million times over before letting harm come to her."

Jag started to turn to take Jaina back to the medward when Han laid a hand on his arm. "Wait."

Jag stopped, waiting for Jaina's father to come to grips with his emotions. Han brushed his knuckles along Jaina's cheek. She half-opened her eyes, but Jaina was far from lucid. Han's eyes clouded over with unshed tears as he lifted them to meet Jag's stare.

"She never needed me, none of them ever really did. I used to pretend I was there to protect them, keeping them safe, but these kids were always one step ahead of me."

Leia wrapped a comforting arm around her husband; Jag was the one who offered the words Han needed to hear.

"You are wrong. She has always needed you. You are her idol. Everything she has ever pursued, Jaina did to be like you. She is the best part of you."

Han stifled a sob, the power of the truth breaking down his resolve. "Will you bring her back to us as soon as it's safe?"

"I don't think anyone, not even me, could keep her away."

* * *

In an auxiliary hangar bay on the _Trickster's Sword_, Jag finished issuing last minute orders to his second-in-command. Jaina's astromech waited quietly behind him. After dismissing the other officer, Jag pivoted and knelt to address the droid, holding a small datachip up to one of the receivers. The chip disappeared seconds later. Trick swiveled his dome and whistled inquisitively. Jag checked the interface.

"Yes, Jaina is leaving for awhile, but this datachip will tell you how to find her."

A voice behind him startled Jag. "Are you actually leaving that information in a droid?"

Jag patted Trick, then sent him off with a flick of the hand. "Go on, Trick. We'll see you soon." Jag rose to greet his brother, who was casting a wary eye his way. "The data is encrypted and is only retrievable when Trick is seated in the socket of Jaina's X-wing. Only Tahiri can activate the sequence to make the jump."

Rane's eyes lit up. "Tahiri is coming to Csilla?"

"That's the plan. She'll pose as Jaina during the peace talks then slip off to Csilla as Jaina, so her leaving does not seem too suspicious. An official press release will follow announcing our marriage. Hopefully, by then, Jaina will be well enough so that Tahiri, Danni and Jacen can return home, but we will jump that hurdle when it comes."

Jag motioned for Rane to walk in the direction of the shuttle being readied for the flight. A handful of Vanguard pilots were making the preparations. "Thanks for coming with us, Rane."

The younger Fel brushed a piece of lint off his black flightsuit as he talked. "Only a fool would pass up an opportunity to fly your new clawcraft."

Jag playfully reached around to Rane's furthest shoulder. A simple tug placed the younger brother in a playful headlock. "You better take care of it."

Rane twisted his shoulders until he was free. "I will try." His mood dampened momentarily.

Jag noticed the change. "I am sorry you have to leave the Spikes."

Rane forced a smile and waved off the apology. "It can't be helped. Besides, one of the squadrons was going to have to be disbanded after the battle to fill in the gaps of all the others."

Jag finished his thought. "It just doesn't seem right that it be Shawnkyr's squadron."

"Exactly. I figure when I get back I can start over, rebuild Spikes back to what they once were."

Jag patted Rane on the shoulder. He sighed. Neither he nor Rane had allowed themselves the time to properly mourn Shawnkyr's passing. "She would have liked that." Jag pushed the thought from his mind, saving it for later.

A few more steps brought the brothers to the base of the shuttle's ramp. Rane shrugged off the depressing mood. "Enough feeling sorry for myself, your concerns are far greater. So when are we getting out of here? I can't wait to see Mom."

"Danni checked in; she will be here in ten minutes. Jacen should be here shortly thereafter. That will give me time to double check those new jump coordinates."

Rane frowned. "You aren't taking any chances."

"Not with my wife and child. I would rather go the long way around the galaxy than risk running into Zekk."

"Understandable."

Both men turned their heads, as they caught sight of Kyp carrying Jaina across the hangar out of the corners of their eyes.

Jag spoke. "It looks like everyone said their goodbye's."

Rane questioned his brother. "I suppose you didn't want a parade of people in the hangar."

"No, I am keeping a tight lid on the comings and goings in the hangar. I do not want to arouse suspicions. Kyp can scramble anyone's brain he ran into on the way here."

Kyp continued across the hangar, not stopping until he arrived at the two brothers. He dipped his head in greeting. Jag acknowledged with a nod of his own before he led the way up the ramp, leaving Rane to fend for himself. Jag turned left at the top. Kyp followed him until they ended at a medstation, deep in the shuttle. The medbunk had already been prepared.

Kyp lowered Jaina onto the white sheets and stepped back as Jag pulled the blanket up to cover her body. Jag stroked Jaina's clammy forehead, finding no signs of recognition. Her face still showed the tracks of earlier tears. Kyp offered an explanation.

"The farewells were pretty tough on her. She tried to stay awake on the way, but she faded about half-way here."

Jag never took his eyes away from his wife. "I know you have stood by us through all of this. I did not intend to offend you or seem ungrateful by excluding you in these plans." Jag faced Kyp, meeting his green eyes.

Kyp flashed an appreciative smile. "Jaina needs her family most. You shouldn't apologize for making them your priority. Besides, I need to get on with my own life."

"Yes, you have given up much for Jaina." Jag paused. "Well, I have preparations to make. I will give you time alone to say goodbye." Jag stepped past Kyp then stopped. He pivoted back to face his friend. "Kyp?"

The silver-maned Jedi glanced over his shoulder. "Yes."

"I want you to know Jaina and I will always consider you part of our family."

* * *

Kyp turned away quickly. He choked out some words in reply. "Thanks, Jag."

The room was silent for a few seconds, then Jag's fading footsteps filled the room. Kyp had turned his head so Jag could not see the tears threatening to form in his eyes. The sight of Jaina lying eerily still on the medbunk wrung the tears out of his heart until they flowed down his cheeks. Kyp grasped her limp hand, bringing it up to his heart.

"My heart is breaking apart more with every strained beat, Jaina. It hurts more than I could ever have imagined, not knowing when I will see you again. Sometimes I wish you had let the grutchin take me. I would have died happy knowing my life had been given for yours."

Kyp inhaled deeply, then let the breath out with a shudder. Without thinking, he leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He drew back and placed her hand on the swell of her abdomen.

"Until we meet again, my love."

Kyp spun on his heel in a flurry of Jedi robes. His exit from the shuttle was silent and swift as if time and distance would ease the breaking of his heart.

End of Chapter 32  
TKL/h94


	33. Trembling

**CHAPTER 33**

_Padmé's grip tightened on her companion's hand in conjunction with the pain shooting across her lower back and wrapping around to her abdomen. The strength of the contraction was so powerful that it pulled her back off the pillows propped up behind her. Pride was the only thing that kept Padmé from bellowing at the top of her lungs. Even so, her voice sounded more like a series of grunts. _

"Obi-wan, tell me about another one of your Jedi adventures."

The Jedi leaned forward to wipe the sweat from Padmé's brow as she settled back on the pillows. He worked silently for a minute before responding. Something was obviously troubling the man; Padmé did not have the energy to drag it out of him. Finally, he spoke. "If you would allow me, I am sure a Jedi technique would help alleviate your pain."

"Thank you, but I would prefer to suffer…AHHH!"

Padmé leaned forward off the pillows as another contraction ravaged her body. Obi-wan grimaced as Padmé's fingers dug into the skin of his calloused palm. The contraction finally subsided.

"Maybe you should try one of those touted Jedi techniques on yourself, Master Kenobi."

He chuckled, a rare occurrence of late. "I would prefer to suffer right along with you, if you don't mind? Now what do you want to hear about?"

Padmé twisted her head so she was staring into Obi-wan's blue eyes. "Tell me about some place beautiful. You must have been to many beautiful worlds."

Obi-wan silently pondered the matter, his eyes focused inward. Another contraction started so Obi-wan spoke of the first thing that came to his mind. "The most beautiful place I have ever been was a world called Pendrillia on the edge of the Unknown Regions."

The wave was stronger than ever before. Padmé was struggling with the pain and unwittingly passing it to the Jedi in her vice grip. Obi-wan rambled on despite his own pain.

"Pendrillia had several small continents full of beautiful mountain ranges towering over the greenest plains. In some places the mountains fell off into the ocean like a natural protective wall."

Padmé's pain eased like the receding tide, gone until the next cycle started anew. "What were the people like?"

"Well, the Pendrillians were creatures like none I have ever seen. They were mostly huge heads resting on functionless bodies. They were known for their enormous capacity to reason and think, but they were also isolationists.

Padmé pursed her lips. "Sounds intriguing."

Obi-wan continued, undaunted by her sarcasm. "But they had an unusual relationship with a sect of humans that also inhabited the world. These humans were chased from their home planet because some of the women possessed unexplainable powers – powers others from their world feared. The Pendrillians allowed these women and their families to live on Pendrillia in exchange for providing protection for the planet. I do not think it was a fair trade, more akin to forced servitude if one had to call it what it was; others, mostly the Pendrillians and the members of that sect saw it differently."

Despite the stab of a new contraction, Padmé showed some interest. "Were they Force users?"

"Yes, they called it the Web of Life. Different name, same power." Padmé was at the height of her contraction as Obi-wan admitted what she already suspected. "That is where I met Keira."

The Jedi paused; Padmé, her contraction now on the backside of its cycle, pressed him. "Tell me a-a-about her."

"Keira was the most beautiful person I had ever seen…present company excluded."

The contraction was over, so it was easy for her to speak. "It's all right. Every man thinks the woman he loves is more beautiful than any other, besides there is nothing remotely beautiful about a pregnant woman about to deliver twins. So tell me what was so special about Keira that made you fall in love with her."

Obi-wan offered the petite woman bloated with pregnancy a wry smile. He knew better than to contradict her opinion on the matter, so he simply continued.

"She was tall, almost as tall as me, with long brown hair the color of a rich cup of caf and eyes bluer than the morning sky on Naboo." Padmé's eyes drifted shut, but she continued to listen to his lilting voice. "Her full name was Keira Lea."

Padmé's eyes opened. "Lea, that's a pretty name."

Obi-wan smiled down at her. He took the brief respite from the contractions to dab her brow again as he spoke. "Yes, Lea is a pretty name. In Keira's language, it meant gift; her full name meant blessed gift." Padmé doubled over as a strong contraction ripped through her body. "It looks as if one of those twins is excited to see the world."

Padmé did not answer, rather attempted to expel the pain with practiced breaths. Finally, she released a deep breath with a hiss and relaxed back on the bed. Obi-wan was caught off-guard by her next question.

"How do you spell Lea? L-E-I-A?"

"No, that spelling is pronounced the same but means something different in her language, that particular spelling means hope. Her name was spelled L-E-A."

"You must have spent a lot of time with Keira to learn her language."

"Not really, we were only together for a short while, but I had to perform a Kothalt bonding to save her life. Once you go through that process with someone, it is like your thoughts are one. I know everything she knew and vice verse."

"What's a Kothalt bonding?"

"It's a process where two Force users link their life forces so the weaker one can survive. Keira's people were adept healers; it was a process they developed. The Jedi spent some time trying to master the process after we learned of it, but never truly did. Keira was dying; I had no choice but to let her link with me."

"Not if you loved her."

A contraction began to take hold. "My babies are like a new hope for the galaxy. I think I will call the girl Leia."

Obi-wan pondered the idea. He was soon lost in a better time and place, but Padmé's grip brought him back to reality. "Leia - I like the sound of that."

Padmé smiled despite herself. "So – OOO – finally a name." She sucked her breath in sharply. Her words trickled through gritted teeth. "We better…come up with…a…boy's name…in a hurry…" Padmé curled off the pillow. "…that little girl…must want out…to try on her new name."

Obi-wan tried to support the struggling woman, when she loosed a cry of pure agony. Her pain practically seared through the Force. The Jedi seemed to recognize her distress. Without asking, he placed a hand on Padmé's forehead. The soothing strength of the Force flowed quickly in the touch.

Padmé's cries subsided to moans and finally to muffled sobs. Her eyes did not reprimand him for the unwanted assistance. Something else, more like fear, glistened in their brown depths. Her question came out as a whisper.

"Something is wrong. Is it one of the babies?"

The pain was returning in waves that even a Jedi could not turn away. Padmé gripped Obi-wan's arm as she plead silently for an answer. "Yes, I sense one of the babies in distress."

Obi-wan glanced away as the door to the small room slid open, and a Jedi healer, one of the few surviving since the purges, entered. He turned back to focus his efforts on Padmé, who was completely overcome by the pain. The Jedi healer, a Twilek, quickly added her strength. Padmé's body sagged against the bed in relief. She rolled her head on the pillow to gaze up at the healer.

"Please save my baby."

* * *

Jacen did not feel Jaina stir, but it was the turmoil in her emotions that roused him from a trance-like state. She was tossing her head from side-to-side in obvious distress. He reached over from his seat to place a palm on her shoulder, in an attempt to calm her thrashing body. Jaina's eyes popped open.

"Please save my baby."

Jacen called to his sister, who was caught in some sort of dream. "Jay." He tried to wake her again, shaking her shoulder gently. "Jaina."

The second time seemed to work, Jaina's body relaxed as she recognized her brother. "Jace?"

He smoothed the hair off her brow as she blinked her eyes slowly. "It was just a bad dream. Everything is going to be fine."

Jaina swallowed. "Where are we?"

"About an hour out of Csilla. I left you in a healing trance most of the trip. I brought you out an hour ago, but you didn't wake."

Jaina knuckled her eyes. "That must be why I dreamt of Grandmother. I haven't really slept for as long as I can remember. I always go into a healing trance…"

Jacen finished her thought. "…and you can't dream in a trance."

Jaina nodded her agreement. Much to Jacen's surprise, she pushed up to rest her weight on her elbows. She paused, apparently drained by the effort. Without needing to be asked, Jacen placed a palm in between her shoulder blades and helped push his sister up the rest of the way. After so many hours of being on her back, Jaina's world must have been a dizzying whirl as her heart seemed to lack the strength to pump blood to her head. After a few breaths, she seemed to find some focus.

Jag stuck his head in the small room and grinned when he realized Jaina was awake for the first time during the trip. "You are up."

Jaina lifted her head to face him and managed a semblance of a Solo grin. "I can't stay flat on my back forever."

Jag stepped into the room; his mood seemed to lift at the sound of Jaina's voice. "I certainly hope not. I mean to see you up and about like your old self soon. It is no fun when I have to fight with myself all the time. If you are up to it, you might like to sit in the cockpit for the approach to Csilla. It can be quite breathtaking."

"That sounds wonderful." Jaina accepted a kiss on the forehead from her husband as she spoke.

Jag rested his palm on Jaina's cheek as he looked into her eyes. "Do you want me to help you to the cockpit?"

"No, Jacen can in a minute. I want to get cleaned up first."

Jag reluctantly backed toward the door. "I will save you a seat then."

"You better."

Jag lingered for a couple of heartbeats before retreating from the room, his footsteps receding down the corridor.

As Jaina threw her legs over the side of the bunk she spoke. "Help me up, Jacen. I can't meet my in-laws looking like this."

* * *

Csilla shone like a bright white beacon in the vast emptiness of space. The snow-covered continents blended into the ice-capped oceans in an odd layering of varying shades of white. It was a harsh but at the same time beautiful world, one that tested the mettle of its inhabitants on a daily basis. Csilla had forged the constitution of its people to be as tough as its winters.

A pair of clawcraft sped past the shuttle, making for the planet at top speed. Jag knew one of them contained Rane, who would ensure that the arrival went smoothly. Jag forced his breath in and out; the tension in his shoulders made them want to rise up to his ears. There were still many barriers to cross before he could relax.

First and foremost, bringing outsiders to the Chiss homeworld was highly unusual. There had been various steps bypassed in the interest of time. Even though he had every right as a member of the Chiss society to bring his wife to Csilla, Jag was sure there would be a price to pay for his decision. It was just unusual for Chiss to marry outsiders.

Jag wanted as few people to know of Jaina's arrival until some time in the future, preferably not until Tahiri arrived posing as Jaina. That necessitated keeping their landing as secretive as possible. Rane's job was to land and ask their father to empty the hangar.

Additionally, there was the matter of telling his parents the news that not only did they have a new daughter-in-law, but also they would be grandparents in mere months. If Han Solo's reaction was any indication, the announcement might not go over well. He only hoped he could come out a little less emotionally scathed this time. If all went well, Jag could ask his father to sort out the business of who to notify and who to neglect in regards to Jaina's presence, the less people who knew, the safer she would be.

The sound of footsteps entering the cockpit startled Jag out of his brooding. He turned expecting to see Jacen carrying Jaina, instead he found Jaina standing in the entranceway on her own two feet. She was dressed in a green Jedi tunic and matching pants, her hair pulled back in a loose braid. Jacen had stepped up behind his twin, keeping a hand out in case she needed the support.

Jaina smiled, then stepped forward slowly, using the backs of the pilots' seats for support. She slipped into the co-pilot's seat without her usual grace. Jag's green eyes, lined with worry, studied her for a moment. His voice, however, resonated nothing but compassion and love.

"You look nice."

"Thanks. Danni helped. She'll be up in a minute." Jaina worked on strapping herself into the seat as she bantered on. "It feels good to be sitting up."

Her voice was cheery. _Too cheery_, Jag thought. A quick glance back at Jacen confirmed his suspicions. Her brother had taken the navigator's station behind Jaina, his attention focused forward until he met Jag's gaze. The brief exchange was enough for Jag to know Jaina was pushing too hard.

Jag instantly regretted asking her to come to the cockpit for the final approach. Jag had been eager to share the beauty of his home planet with his wife. Now it did not seem that important. Suddenly his excitement was replaced by a concern that her flagging health was being compromised further.

Jaina must have sensed something because she reached for his hand as he adjusted the stabilizer controls. Just as Jag started to squeeze her hand back, a voice came through the comm. The controller spoke in the native tongue of the Chiss. It took only a moment for Jag to fall back into his familiar patterns. His posture became more upright; his voice reverted to its efficient unemotional clip as he replied in turn.

As Jag continued the conversation with CEDF control, acknowledging flight and landing parameters, Danni bounced into the cockpit. She quickly dropped into the remaining free seat and strapped herself in. Finishing with his conversation, Jag clicked off the comm and addressed the late arrival.

"You are just in time, Danni." His voice had shed some of its icy undertones, there seconds before. "The ride down will be one to remember. Very few outsiders have been fortunate to make this trip. Rane must have done his job, because we have been cleared straight into the CEDF base controlled by my father. Is everyone strapped in tight? This can be a bumpy ride."

* * *

Danni and Jacen answered in a chorus of affirmatives; Jaina simply managed a half-hearted tug at her restraints. Not satisfied, Jag loosened his harness and reached over to snug up Jaina's belts. He refrained from pulling on the lap belt, but he did lay his palm tenderly on her abdomen before leaning back in his own seat and quickly securing his position.

Seconds later, the effects of the atmosphere began to buffet the shuttle. Jag guided the ship straight into the cover of clouds blocking the view of a vast amount of the major continents. The shuttle bounced and dropped as the dense clouds engulfed it. A mixture of hail and sleet bounced off the skin in a noisy cacophony of tings and bangs.

All of the sudden, the shuttle plummeted for a harrowing couple of seconds. Danni stifled a squeak. Glancing around, she realized she was the only one expressing concern. Jaina appeared relaxed and unaffected, almost as if being nervous would require too much effort. Jag was busy skillfully handling the descent. Jacen was a picture of complete calm.

Jacen reached across the gap between the seats and touched Danni's hand. Immediately, the scientist, who was not as used to atmospheric entries, no less rough ones, felt the reassurance of Jacen's stability pass between them.

It was not long before the shuttle broke free of the cloak of the clouds emerging into a snow-filled sky. The shuttle fell like the snowflakes straight down, dropping rapidly toward the white glacier below. The flat expanse of the frozen water was all the eye could see in every direction. It appeared there was no sign of civilization anywhere, especially not a military base, but Jag kept guiding the shuttle down.

As the new visitors wondered where exactly it was they were going, a small opening became visible. It grew in size with each passing second until the slightest of slivers became a crevasse in the glacier just wide enough for the shuttle. Two clawcraft whipped past to enter the opening the first, one at a time. The shuttle slid in next with only feet to spare on either side.

Ahead, the agile clawcraft twisted and weaved among the winding canyon of ice pulling further and further ahead. Suddenly, they dropped straight down, disappearing from view. Jag lifted the nose of the shuttle before slamming it into a steep dive, dropping into a narrow shaft.

The walls were so close Danni felt her neck shortening in response. She threaded her fingers through Jacen's outstretched hand and squeezed with all her might. One look at Jacen revealed he was enjoying the flight. He practically grinned from ear-to-ear, an unusual display for the all too serious Jedi. Danni turned her attention to Jaina instead. She could only make out Jaina's profile; but it was apparent Jacen's twin did not emulate his excitement. In fact, she appeared still and unaffected except for the twitch of her hand lying across the armrest.

Danni's eyes were drawn forward. An enormous cavern carved out of the ice opened up before the shuttle. Blue skinned technicians dressed in black uniforms converged on the fighters from various points, trickling out of openings in the ice. As soon as the shuttle touched the hangar floor, Danni released her breath in a hiss. She squeezed Jacen's proffered hand in gratitude and was starting to turn and offer him a smile when she noticed Jaina's hand twitch again. Before Danni could have a closer look, Jaina pulled her hand away to work the belt.

Jag hurried through the post-flight checks as he spoke. "Jacen, there are extra uniforms in the utility lockers. Maybe you and Danni should change into a couple so we won't draw any undue attention."

Jacen glanced out the viewport at the number of Chiss in the hangar and nodded his head in agreement. Jacen slipped from the seat and made his way out of the cockpit. Danni paused, eyeing Jaina suspiciously. Jacen paused outside the cockpit, then turned back to address his counterpart.

"Are you coming?"

Danni watched as Jaina worked the belts slowly but surely. She shrugged off her concern and turned to follow Jacen. "I am right behind you."

* * *

Soontir strode through the corridors cored out of the glacier at a pace slightly faster than his injured leg was comfortable with. An unexpected call had disrupted the weekly staff meeting he was running. Vanguard Squadron had arrived in system unannounced, requesting clearance to the auxiliary hangar that had housed the top-secret fighters during their shake-down period. The hangar had been left clear in preparation for the squadron's return, but no one, especially Soontir, expected their return so early.

Rounding a corner, Soontir spotted two pilots dressed in black heading his way. The limitations of his single eye required the distance to close before he could make out their faces. The taller pilot was definitely Chiss, the blue skin apparent. As they drew nearer still, the shorter pilot came into focus. Instead of the dark outline of Jag's raven hair, as Soontir would have expected, the lighter hair of Rane framed an unusually serious face.

Soontir willed his feet forward to a meeting his heart began to dread. Years before, Jag had made that same walk. That was the day Davin failed to come home. Soontir had seen the intelligence reports detailing the surrender of the Yuuzhan Vong. Both Rane and Jag had been missing from the casualty lists, but Soontir now cursed himself for a fool, believing that the surrender would guarantee both son's safe return.

Rane pulled up and snapped to attention beside Jag's second-in-command, Hiza Orundar. Both pilots offered a curt bow as the general halted before them. Soontir bypassed the formalities.

"Rane, what happened?"

Rane's softened momentarily, recognizing his father's immediate concern. "Jag is coming in the shuttle. He asked me to fly ahead to make arrangements. He asked that you empty the hangar of all personnel. Jag will explain everything when he gets here."

Relief followed immediately by confusion rolled across the Baron's face. "What is going on, son?"

Rane's eyes grew hard again, defying his father the answers he sought. "It is not my place to say. I'll meet you back at the hangar shortly."

Without waiting to be dismissed, Rane stepped around the general and strode away. Soontir eyed the Chiss pilot who remained. If Rane's loyalty to his brother was any indication, trying to pry information out of Jag's second would be just as fruitless. Soontir dipped his head then continued his march to the hangar.

The walk was short, but a million possibilities shot through Soontir's head. The first thought was Jag was seriously injured. There was nothing short of a debilitating injury that would keep his son from flying his own clawcraft. Soontir banished the thought; Rane would have prepared him for that.

Entering the hangar, Soontir counted twelve clawcraft parked surrounding a _Capla_-class shuttle. He called orders to the Chiss head technician, directing them to leave the hangar. His orders were implemented with stunning expediency. Chiss abandoned their posts and trickled out through various exits.

The boarding ramp of the shuttle lowered almost as if it sensed his arrival. Soontir pushed his frantic musings to the back of his mind, willing himself to focus. All would be revealed in moments; a lack of composure had no place in his current state of mind. Jag had come home for a reason. He required assistance of some kind. Soontir would not fail his family.

Every step up the ramp echoed under Soontir's feet. Topping the crest and stepping into the shuttle, the general drew his feet together to ponder his next direction. Footsteps padded in the corridor, coming from the cockpit. In an answer to his prayers, his son emerged through the bulkhead, healthy and alive. As relief flowed through his body and his shoulders dropped perceptibly, Soontir studied his son. The young man's skin lacked its youthful glow; instead dark circles rimmed his lower lids and grim lines traced out from his mouth.

Relief was instantly replaced by shock. Attached to Jag by the arm, Jaina emerged from behind his son. One look at the petite brunette answered Soontir's questions. While Jag appeared tired and grim, Jaina looked like death walking. It was hard to imagine the young woman standing before him defeated Shimrra not more than a few days before. Her skin was translucent and pale, her hair was dull, but it was her eyes that seemed halfway in the grave.

"Father…" Soontir forced his eyes back to meet his son's tired gaze. "Years ago you came to the Chiss seeking a safe place to protect Mother from those that would harm her. Now, I fear for Jaina's life, so I have come home hoping to provide a safe place for my own wife."

Shock should have registered for the father, but standing there looking at the man his son had become and the woman he had chosen as his bride, Soontir felt only respect and pride. Both Soontir and Syal fully expected a union between Jaina and Jag once the war was over. That it had occurred earlier was a surprise, needless to say, but not one that disappointed him. Soontir's immediate concern turned to the state of his daughter-in-law.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need to get Jaina out of here with as few people as possible knowing about it."

"I emptied the hangar as Rane requested."

Jag tipped his head. "Good. Rane will bring your speeder around to the back entrance." Jag ushered Jaina forward, she acted as pliable as a small child. "Can you take Jaina while I get the others?"

Soontir grasped Jaina's elbow. "The others?"

Almost on cue, Jacen and Danni appeared from the back corridor, lugging several containers. Jag was quick with the introductions. "Father, you know Jacen, Jaina's twin. This is Danni Quee, a Galactic Alliance scientist." Soontir acknowledged both with a curt nod. "They are here to help Jaina."

The general felt a gnawing desire to probe further, but there seemed to be an urgency to the situation. Without any more discussion, he guided Jaina out of the shuttle and down the ramp. At the bottom, she paused. Soontir waited patiently at Jaina's side. She tilted her head up to offer a smile while she wrapped her arm around his. As she looked away, more of her weight leaned into his powerful build.

The weight of the galaxy shifted its burden in the simple act, and the father willingly accepted it. The walk to the hangar exit was short yet it felt like a mile. The exit door slid open allowing Rane to enter the hangar with an accompanying blast of snow-filled freezing air. In his arms were draped several heavy parkas. He tossed a parka to his father, then worked on wrapping another one around Jaina.

* * *

By the time Soontir had zippered up and the two men were finishing with Jaina, the rest of the party appeared with a repulsor sled piled high with equipment, medical supplies and a few luggage containers. Rane handed the last jacket to Danni and disappeared out the door only to return moments later with a parka in each hand that he tossed to Jag and Jacen respectively.

Once dressed properly for the weather, Jag wrapped an arm around his wife's tiny torso and guided her toward the door. The hint of cold air earlier was nothing compared to the biting cold that assaulted their senses once outside the hangar. A large speeder was parked close to the exit, hovering on its repulsors, its engines spewing steam in the air that froze instantly.

Jag thumbed the latch to the passenger compartment, large enough for five passengers, two in the seats behind the driver's compartment and three further back on a bench seat along the rear engine section. It required some effort to maneuver Jaina within the confines of the compartment, but soon she was situated on the back seat. The others unloaded the repulsor sled into the forward storage hold.

As Jag settled in the back seat and pulled Jaina against him, the others piled into the speeder. Jacen and Danni took the two front seats in the passenger compartment. Rane joined his father in the driver's compartment, with Soontir at the driver's station. The mood was eerily somber as everyone settled in their seats. Soontir spoke first, glancing over his right shoulder.

"Where to, Jag?"

Jag's answer was short and to the point. "Home."

Soontir tipped his head then returned his attention forward, easing the speeder away from the hangar. Jaina's body began to sag, tired of the effort of remaining upright for such an extended period of time. She did not resist when Jag eased her head down so it was resting in his lap. He soothed a stray strand of hair that had fallen from the braid away from her cheek.

The parka nearly consumed her body. The furred collar and hood bunched around her head. Jag pushed it down and away so it would not restrict her head from lying comfortably as her eyes fought the sleepy urgings of her mind. She blinked slowly twice, then her eyes shut one final time.

No sooner had Jaina succumbed to her need to rest, Jag felt the first twitching of her left hand against his knee, where it rested. The movements were slight but perceptible, involuntary in nature. Jacen must have noticed the tremor in the twin bond because he twisted in his seat. His movement, in turn, caused Danni to do the same. Jag had not looked up, both Jacen and Danni watched as he placed a hand over her twitching fingers to hold them still.

Danni ripped off her belts first and leaned over the seat's back. She brushed Jag's hand aside and took Jaina's hand between both of hers. Jaina's eyes opened and tracked slowly over to the blond scientist. Her features were listless, her eyes dull. As the tremor grew, Danni realized Jaina did not recognize what was happening to her. Danni spoke over her shoulder to Jacen.

"I need the medscanner out of my pack."

Jacen produced the device moments later. Danni accepted it, then hurriedly ran the scanner along Jaina's head, torso and down her arm. The trembling was rapidly increasing in severity. Danni threw the scanner back on her seat before using her thumb to pry Jaina's eyelids wide open one at a time. She frowned and looked Jag in the eye.

"The nano-organisms must have compromised her nervous system. Jacen should be able to control the mild seizures, and there is one drug I can give her that won't harm the…" Danni halted in mid-sentence when Jag shook his head. There were still things Soontir should learn from Jag alone. "That drug has its limitations though. I won't be able to get to the hypospray until we stop."

Jag nodded once. "I understand. Cilghal told us this would happen." Jag looked to Jacen. "I will switch seats with you."

After a few cramped maneuvers the two grown men had traded places. Jacen know sat with Jaina nestled against him. Jag watched as the tremors quickly subsided. He pivoted back and fastened his restraints, sagging into the seat in defeat.

* * *

Syal bent over the Corellian starburst rose bush and clipped off a blossom with a deft snap of her shears. She gently placed the flower in a basket with others picked for the arrangements she maintained throughout the house. Satisfied with her acquisitions, Syal lifted the basket with her free hand and began threading her way through the maze of plant life sprouting forth all around the hothouse.

The large transparisteel structure was a generous addition to the back of the estate house, which allowed Syal to keep a piece of her home planet here on the dismal lifeless plains of Csilla. Looking out the transparisteel sides, all the eye could see past the house and outlying structures was nothing but a plain of white. Syal stopped suddenly when her eye caught the black outline of a speeder skimming across the glacier top, snow billowing out behind. Syal averted her eyes momentarily to check the time on the wall chrono, fearful she had lost track of time. It was still early afternoon, too early to expect Soontir home, and no visitors were expected.

Syal raced up the steps, still clutching the basket and dashed into the house. It was a quick trip through the kitchen and formal dining area, then across the living room to the front foyer. By the time Syal arrived at the front door to peer through the picture window filling the frame, the speeder was close enough to recognize. It belonged to her husband.

A realization hit Syal in the gut. Only twice ever had he come home early from work unannounced, once the day Davin died, the second time the day Cherith died. The basket of flowers crashed to the floor as Syal lost all control of her body. The room spun, and her heart pounded like a Gamorrean drum in her ears. One hand slapped the front door; the other clutched her stomach as a knot of dread twisted it painfully.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she watched the speeder wind the last several hundred feet up the front drive. The speeder circled the entrance loop and came to a stop at the base of the front steps. Soontir was the first to appear as the driver's door swung up on its hinges. His broad shoulders were set and rigid as he moved to the door of the passenger compartment.

A faint glimmer of hope grew in Syal's chest as the blond haired form of Rane appeared beyond the speeder, stepping out of the front compartment's passenger door. In the same instant, a horrible awareness stabbed like a knife in Syal's heart. Jag!

Years before Jag had been the one to come home, bringing the news of Davin's death. He, too, accompanied his father home to break the tragic news. Syal's life was replaying some holodrama stuck on rewind, threading the same scene in a terrible loop. How many children will I have to sacrifice to stop the scene from playing out?

A gasp shattered the air as Syal recognized the lightning streak of white in a shock of black hair emerging from the passenger compartment. In a breathless moment, she slapped the door console and bolted out the front door, not concerned for the effects of the frigid temperature on her body. Syal bounded down the steps, crashing into Jag, the first son she reached.

The impact of her embrace caused him to stumble before righting them both. Jag returned the sentiment by folding his arms around his mother. Syal showered him with kisses, then caught sight of Rane making his way to the near side of the car. She jumped from Jag to the younger brother, her hug no less enthusiastic. Soontir, observing the unfolding scene, wrestled off his parka and draped it over her shoulders as she stepped back.

"You foolish woman, are you trying to catch your death out here?"

Syal opened her mouth to reply but words failed her at the sight of a young blonde woman standing by the speeder and past her a brown-haired man emerging from the vehicle with a limp form swaddled in a parka. Syal started to face Soontir to question him when recognition of the young man and the woman in his arms dawned across her face. She started forward, a name trickling off her lips.

"Jaina."

Soontir grabbed Syal and coaxed her back toward the house. Jag jogged up the steps first and keyed open the door. He walked through, followed by Jacen and Danni. As Syal stepped inside, Jag directed Jacen up the stairs.

"Straight up. Left at the top; my room is the first on the left."

Jacen nodded in understanding before ascending the staircase. Syal would have followed but for Jag's hand staying her.

"Mom, we need to talk."

Both parents silently followed Jag to the study off the entrance foyer as Rane shuffled past with an armful of transport cases. Once inside the comfortable confines of the small room, Jag turned to face his parents. He pulled over the chair from the desk and offered it to his mother. Jag straddled another chair while Soontir planted himself behind his wife, one hand resting on her shoulder. Jag inhaled sharply.

"Mom, Dad…" Jag exhaled the remainder of his breath, not knowing where to start.

Syal leaned forward and slipped her fingers around his. "It's okay, Jag. Take your time. You obviously have been carrying a heavy burden. You have to know your father and I will do whatever we can to help you and Jaina."

Soontir spoke next. "We heard the news about Jaina's part in the defeat of the Overlord and the surrender. Did something happen during the battle?"

"No, it started well before that. The last battle was just the straw that broke the bantha's back. First things first, I suppose…" Jag shifted his gaze from his father to his mother. "I married Jaina before the battle of Bimm. I am sorry I kept it from you, but I could not rightfully ask her to keep the marriage from her family and tell my own."

Syal lowered her eyes in understanding, gathering her composure before meeting his green eyes. "Sometimes life forces us to make extraordinary sacrifices as your father and I well know. We were looking forward to welcoming Jaina into our family eventually. It just happened sooner rather than later. Now tell us what is wrong with your new bride."

Jag swallowed then began. "On Bimm, when Jaina rescued Rane she was attacked by a Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator posing as a Chiss medical technician. He exposed her to a bioweapon designed specifically to kill Jedi. I did not find out until after returning with the cloaked fighters."

Soontir interrupted. "You mean Jaina would not be sick if she had not been there to rescue Rane?"

Jag addressed her father. "She would not want you to think that way. Jaina lives without regrets. She would do it all over again, even knowing the outcome. As of yet, we have not found a cure. There were several reasons to bring her here. One, there are multiple threats against her life including this Yuuzhan Vong operative and a dark Jedi named Zekk. I will save that story for another time. Additionally, it would be harmful to the peace talks for word to get out of her weakened state."

Soontir interjected. "I thought I read in the intelligence reports Jaina was participating in the talks today."

"She is, or rather someone who looks like her. I figured this would be the safest place to conceal her and hopefully find a cure with the help of the Chiss."

Soontir's tone was somber. "Simply because Jaina is your wife does not provide a guarantee that the Chiss will cooperate in finding a cure. She has not sworn an oath of loyalty to the Chiss; they may, unfortunately, refuse on the grounds she is an outsider. I can do everything in my power to influence their decision, but I want you to be realistic in your expectations."

"True, but they cannot refuse to do everything in their power to save my child. They are honor bound to do everything possible."

Soontir bellowed. "Sithspit Jagged! You got her pregnant!"

Syal's reaction was more subdued, her grip tightened on Jag's hand until it hurt.

Jag responded calmly. "Believe me, every precaution was taken to prevent a pregnancy. The bioweapon affected Jaina's body chemistry rendering her birth control useless. If I had not, as you put it, gotten her pregnant, we may have been sharing this conversation at her funeral. That baby is the only reason we found the bioweapon, otherwise it may have been too late."

Syal hissed. Soontir knelt down between his wife and son, one hand resting on each one's knees. "Well, we are not about to let either one of them die. Tell me what needs to be done, and I will make it happen."

End of Chapter 33  
TKL/h94


	34. The Crash

**CHAPTER 34 - The Crash**

Syal slipped into Jag's bedroom quietly. She glanced around the room that had belonged to a young man just coming into his own until her eyes came to rest on her son, now truly a man in his own right. She decided the room was entirely unfit for the room of a married couple or for even a sick room. As soon as possible, Syal would institute some changes in the room's decor, for the better.

Jag stirred from the restless sleep in a chair parked by the bed. He acknowledged his mother for a moment before turning his attention to Jaina. Syal eased over gracefully to place the tray of food she carried on the bedstand.

"I brought some food for you and for Jaina when she wakes."

Jag stared up at Syal, his eyes were rimmed with black circles. "Thank you, I will eat later."

"You should bring up that comfortable chair from the family room so you can get some rest."

Jag shook his head once. "No, this chair is fine. I don't want to fall asleep for too long at a time, and you know once Father gets in that chair he doesn't come out until you rouse him out of a sound sleep."

Syal lovingly rubbed the strained muscles along Jag's back. "Some sleep would do you some good, and that goes for all of you for that matter. Jacen and Danni still have not returned with your brother from the research facility. It won't do any good for every one of you to take ill with exhaustion."

Jag leaned back in his chair wearily. "There will be time to sleep after Jaina is better."

Syal nudged her son, gently at first. "Well, I am ordering you out of this room for at least an hour." Jag resisted, and Syal persisted. "Jagged Fel, go get yourself cleaned up and stretch your legs while I get a chance to spend some quality time with my new daughter-in-law."

Jag's resistance softened. "Are you disappointed in me?"

The question was unexpected. Syal eased across and settled on the bed, taking care not to disturb Jaina. "Never. I knew the moment I first saw you with Jaina, she was the love of your life. After you left Csilla the last time, your father said you were a fair-haired fool if you did not ask Jaina to marry you." She smiled ruefully. "Well. I guess we were fooled. I can't deny I am disappointed I was not there for the wedding, but that is my own selfishness talking. At least Wedge was there, that offers me some degree of comfort. Don't ever regret what has come to pass. Jaina is the best kind of woman, I expected nothing less for you."

Jag jumped to his feet and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek. "I love you, Mother." He glanced over her shoulder at Jaina's sleeping face.

Syal shooed him with a flick of a wrist. "Go. Use our refresher to take a shower." Jag started out of the room. "And eat something before you come back."

Jag nodded and exited the room as quietly as Syal had entered. Syal rose and smoothed the sheets where she had been sitting. She disappeared into the refresher for moment and returned with a damp cloth. Returning to the bed, Syal worked carefully at wiping down Jaina's forehead, face and neck. Careful inspection revealed the ravages the disease had worked on Jaina. Her eyes were sunken into their sockets. Her skin was translucent, showing every vein underneath. Despite the pregnancy, Jaina looked emaciated.

Syal paused her ministrations to tenderly cup Jaina's cheek with her palm. As if sensing the attention, Jaina's eyes fluttered open. Syal removed her hand.

"Good morning." Jaina's eyes scanned the room before ending her search and meeting Syal's gaze. She was obviously disoriented but found comfort in a familiar face. Syal continued. "You are home now."

"Home?" Jaina's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes, this is our home, Jag's home. It is your home too, now that you are part of the family. I want you to know how happy I am that you are officially a part of Jag's life."

Jaina began to orient herself. "Where's Jag?"

"I sent him out to get cleaned up. No young bride deserves a husband in day old clothes."

Syal kept her tone light. She mustered all her acting skill to hide the fear that reared up just before Jaina had opened her eyes. A sudden terror had seized Syal deep down in her gut. She was not prepared to become a grandmother so early, but Syal found she was even less prepared to lose a grandchild or Jaina. Losing Davin and Cherith had been a terrible ordeal as a mother. Having to watch Jag go through losing either would be unbearable.

Syal turned her focus to something productive. "Are you hungry?" Jaina did not answer immediately, so Syal pressed further. "Some good food would be wonderful for the baby, much better than the nutrient shots you have been getting."

Jaina nodded. Syal switched off the thermal regulator from the food tray and pulled out a bowl of Endwa stew. She set it back down for a moment and analyzed Jaina's situation. The young woman was already struggling to sit up. Syal lent a helping hand and seconds later Jaina was situated in an upright position with two pillows plumped up behind her.

Syal brought over the bowl, setting it on Jaina's lap. The young woman moved her right hand to the spoon; her left hand cupped the bowl. Syal noticed the tremors immediately; Jaina appeared to regard her trembling hand with some disdain. Neither woman spoke of it. Jaina scooped a spoonful of stew and moved it to her mouth. Half the food made its mark; the rest fell back to the bowl. One drop hit the sheets.

Syal noted the look of determination and independence harden Jaina's face. Careful not to tread where she was unwelcome, Syal ignored the mishap. Jaina proceeded in the same fashion, making her moves slower and more deliberate. The result was decidedly less spillage.

After several spoonfuls, Syal offered Jaina a cup of fresh juice. Liquid, unfortunately, was not as cooperative or forgiving as the stew, vibrations resonating from the tremors. Undaunted Jaina lifted the cup to her lips. Syal, unable to stop herself after seeing the frustration well in Jaina's brown eyes, placed two steadying fingers on the bottom of the cup as Jaina tipped it to drink. The young woman offered a small smile of gratitude as she lowered the cup. Syal relieved Jaina's hands of the cup immediately.

"Mother, I know my hour is not up, but I think I should give Jaina a nutrient…" Jag strode into the room, fastening a shirt button as he went. His voice trailed off as he lifted his head and caught sight of the two women he loved most staring back at him. A smile bigger than Syal knew possible formed on Jag's lips. "Hey, beautiful. I see Mother is already shoving her Corellian food at you."

Jaina simply smiled. Syal responded. "There is plenty for you as well."

Jag shook his head, water droplets glistening in his freshly washed hair. "No, thank you. I will have some later. That growing daughter of mine needs it more than I." He drifted closer to the bed. "Eat up."

Jaina held up a spoonful. "It's good. Have one bite."

If Jag noticed the tremors, it was not apparent. "Okay, but just one, and only if you promise to eat the rest of that bowl."

Jaina held the spoon higher. Jag leaned over, using his own hand to steady hers. He accepted the bite. Syal watched as some strange silent conversation took place between their eyes. It was an amazing sight to witness two steely wills bend for the sake of the other – no love was greater.

Jag smiled and stepped away, moving across the room to fumble through their luggage. Jaina talked to him between bites of stew. "Can I have a tour when I am done?"

Jag stepped away from the luggage, a robe in his hand. "I thought you would never ask. Finish your food first. I figure you will see enough of this room. I also thought you might like to watch the holovid or write a letter home. I sent a dispatch out telling your family we arrived safely, but I am sure they would rather hear from you."

By the time Jag finished, Jaina revealed an empty bowl. She grinned and patted her growing belly. "We were hungry." She turned to Syal. "Thank you. It was delicious. It makes me feel like I am home."

Syal tipped her head graciously as she accepted the bowl. "You are very welcome. I want you to think of this as your home."

"I do." Jaina paused and looked at Jag, hesitating with a question on the tip of her tongue. "Has your father been this accepting? He was great when we first got here, but I think I checked out before the fireworks may have started. I am sorry I wasn't there for you."

Jag settled on the bed. "It went better than I could have hoped. Mother and Father have been great."

Jaina released her breath in a hiss. "Thank the Force." She pursed her lips. "Well, I guess my father looks like a real heel now."

Syal placed a comforting hand on Jaina's. "Of course he doesn't. If the shoe had been on the other foot, and something like this had happened to Briaun, Soontir would have acted just as outrageous. It has something to do with fathers and their little girls. Soontir and I knew Jag loved you. Everything happens for a reason, both of you made the best of a horrible situation. War is always a desperate time. It would be unfair to criticize you simply because of our own selfish motives, mainly that we missed a chance to see your wedding. Soontir and I will do whatever it takes to support you."

Jaina spun her hand so she could lace her fingers into Syal's own. "I knew there was a reason Jag was so perfect. It has to be his mother."

Syal turned her eyes up to her son and harrumphed once. "Perfect. Well I could tell you stories, but I don't want to scare you off before I get to see my beautiful granddaughter. Are you sure you don't want to eat more?"

"I'll have some more later. Right now there is a young lady who is anxious to do something other than lie around all day." Jaina straightened away from the pillows and eased her legs out from under the covers to Syal's side of the bed; her back was to Jag. "I think I developed an adrenaline junky. This baby is happiest pulling g's in the cockpit. Ohhh!" Jaina's hand flew to her abdomen.

Jag climbed across the bed and was at her side immediately. "Is something wrong?"

* * *

"She's going to have a mean sidekick." When Syal looked into Jag's green eyes, she saw confusion. 

She grinned at her son. "The baby is kicking." She spoke to Jaina. "Jag was a spinner; Davin kicked."

Jaina took Jag's hand and placed it on top of the growing swell. She laced her fingers into his. Several heartbeats later, the baby complied with a sharp kick. Jag grinned, first at Jaina, then at his mother. Jaina giggled when she realized he was speechless. She turned to Syal.

"He just realized that he is really going to be a father and I wasn't just covering for an overactive appetite."

"I can hardly believe I am going to be a grandmother."

Jaina motioned to where Jag's hand was firmly planted. "Would you like to feel?"

Syal's eyes flashed with excitement, but she kept her face reserved. "Are you sure? I know how touchy pregnant women can be about their stomachs."

Jaina smiled. "It is more than fine. No one knew I was pregnant until a few days ago, so I have not had the usual barrage of belly-patters as my mother so fondly calls them. It used to drive her crazy when people would reach over a rub her belly, especially when she was pregnant with Jacen and me."

* * *

Jag moved his hand over, still hoping for another opportunity to experience his baby firsthand. Syal gently placed her hand next to his. Neither had to wait long, a series of kicks were quick to come. Syal withdrew her hand quickly afterward. 

"She is a feisty one."

Without waiting for Jag to move his hand, Jaina shifted her weight forward and shoved off the bed. Her hands went out for balance as the blood rushed from her head. Jag steadied her. Syal cast her son a look of concern, but he shook her off before Jaina regained her senses. Jaina quipped casually.

"Now if this baby's mother can summon an equal amount of spunk." Jag chose not to respond, chalking the remark up to frustration. Coddling her would only succeed in making Jaina mad. "Can I have that robe now? It's freezing. I feel like I am back on Hoth."

Jaina held her arms out one at a time for Jag to ease on the robe. "I always did prefer the heat of the jungle on Yavin 4 or even Borleias. So when is winter over?"

Both Jag and Syal laughed before Jag's mother responded. "The cold storm season is still a couple months away."

Jaina frowned as she stepped toward the door. "Silly of me to ask." Halfway to the door Jaina stopped in her tracks. "Someone is coming."

Syal appeared unfazed by the strange announcement. "It must be Rane bringing Jacen and Danni home. I have to say I am relieved. Those three have been gone far too long."

Jaina shook her head. "No, it's not Jacen."

"Then it has to be Soontir." Syal eyed Jag. "It looks like your record is in danger of being broken."

Jag chuckled. "Shattered is more like it." Jaina glanced from Syal to Jag, her curiosity hinted by the arch of her eyebrow. "Just an old family joke. Everyone wants to be fastest to get anywhere. I am sure you will be shattering all our records in no time." Jag moved to her side and began guiding her out of the bedroom. "Come on let's go welcome my father home."

Jag kept a steadying hand on Jaina's elbow as she slowly walked to the top of the stairs. She paused, considering her options. Jag stepped around her and down a step. He was about to pick her up when the silence of the house was broken as the front door opened and a flurry of arms and legs burst in the front foyer.

"Jag!" Briaun, still dressed in her academy uniform, flew up the stairs at the sight of her older brother. Jag stepped down the stairs to greet his sister just as his father entered through the front door. The siblings joined in a loving embrace, Jag picking Briaun right off the step as he squeezed for all he was worth.

"I can't believe you are home." Briaun slid down until her feet were on the step below him. Being at a height disadvantage, she had to strain her neck to stare up at Jag. "Dad said you had a surprise."

Jag sidestepped so Jaina came into Briaun's line of sight. His sister stood dumbfounded for a moment before shock gave way to excitement. "Blaster bolts, you brought Jaina home!"

"I did. That's not all either."

"What?" Briaun looked like she was going to jump out of her skin.

"Jaina and I are married, so you have a new sister to bug."

"You are kidding, right?"

"And on top of that, you are going to be an aunt." There was something about Briaun's excitement that infected Jag, making him forget the awful truth threatening all his happiness. It must have been the innocence of youth, unable to fathom death and suffering to the degree he already knew.

Before Jag could stop her, Briaun had blasted past him. To everyone's relief, she must have recognized Jaina's frailty because she took extra precaution as she wrapped Jaina in a hug. "I am so glad you are here." Her voice had lost some of its exuberance.

Briaun eyed her mother beyond Jaina, noting the grim expression haunting her features. Suddenly, some of the excitement drained from the youngest Fel. Briaun may still have been a child in everyone's eyes, but she was old enough to understand her parents had taken her out of the Academy indefinitely because things were terribly wrong.

Her father's voice was a welcome distraction. He had climbed the stairs and now stood behind his daughter. "How about letting your father have an opportunity to welcome his daughter-in-law to the Fel family properly. With all the excitement yesterday, I never got a chance to do it right." Briaun stepped aside, her mother pulling the girl into her arms.

Soontir limped up the last step. Jag watched from below as the huge block of a man engulfed Jaina in the tenderest of hugs. "Everything is going to be all right. We are going to see that no harm comes to you or your baby, not ever."

* * *

Jag strolled into the kitchen, running a handful of fingers through his hair, which had gotten long enough that it could not stay in place on its own. Jacen stepped away from the food storage cooler with a bowl in hand. The two men exchanged weary smiles. Jacen spoke first. 

"So tell me now that he is gone, what did Doctor Tarado have to say?"

Jag eased over to the pantry and began rummaging through it. "Sorry about the doctor not speaking Basic. He has been our family doctor since Davin was born, but he is adamant about speaking in Chiss. If he went to Naboo, he would speak in perfect Basic. He is funny that way."

"I understand. I am actually picking up some of the lingo. Did I get it right when I heard he wanted to come everyday instead of every other day like he has been?"

Jag emerged from the pantry with a handful of crackers. "Yes."

"So he is not happy with her progress either?"

"It has been two weeks, and the tremors are getting worse every day." Jag flopped into a chair by the kitchen table. "Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing bringing her here. Maybe the trip set her back. Maybe if there were more Jedi around to help…"

Jacen pulled a chair over and straddled it. He appeared as calm as a pond on a windless day. "Maybe's won't get you where you need to be."

Jag shook his head like he was trying to dispel his negative thoughts. "I know. I am sorry. I realize everyone is doing their best for Jaina, but I am scared it will not be enough. I am so afraid of losing her, of losing them both."

Jacen leaned over and placed a hand on Jag's shoulder. "Trust in the Force, it brought you two this far."

Jag simply tipped his head, then pushed back his chair. He eyed the contents of the bowl in Jacen's hand. "Is that fizz pudding for Jaina?"

"Actually, I have taken up late night snacking as a hobby. Jaina turned me on to the stuff." Jag studied Jacen, unsure whether to take him seriously. Then Jacen grinned. "Really, I can't stand the stuff. It's too sweet for my taste."

"I know what you mean." Jag held out a hand. "I will take it up if it is alright with you."

"Are you sure? It's not a problem."

Jag stood. "Get some rest. You need your strength. Besides I will be gone most of the day tomorrow, so I want to spend some quality time alone with her tonight. Do you have any suggestions of ways to lift her spirits? She has been so…" Jag paused to think of a word. "…off. She usually is such a fighter, but in the last couple of days she fights everyone but this illness."

Jacen rose, too. "It has got to be tough for her. Jaina was always the independent one. She never needed anybody, now she can't even feed herself. Don't take it personally."

"I don't. I just hate seeing her like this. She could call me every name in the book if it would keep her fighting spirit alive and aimed in the right direction."

"Be careful what you wish for. As you so astutely put it, she is my father's daughter, and that goes for his vocabulary as well. She knows a few expressions that would make a space pirate blush." Jag smirked at the thought. Jacen, satisfied he brought a little relief to Jag's sorrow, took the opportunity to steer the conversation in a different direction. "So where are you off to tomorrow, lighting a fire under those scientists of yours?"

"Something like that. I will check on Danni first thing, see if there is anything she needs, then I need to check on Vanguards and run a couple of errands. I hate to be away but it is unavoidable."

"We'll take good care of her. I am off to meditate then. Goodnight, Jag."

"Goodnight, Jacen."

* * *

Briaun stabbed a couple of beans onto the fork, then bent over to ease the utensil into Jaina's mouth. The tremors had gotten bad enough to prevent Jaina from feeding herself. Briaun was more than willing to assist and thankfully to all, immune to her new sister-in-law's biting mood swings. Today, Jaina, frustrated by her helpless condition, had hit a new low. She accepted the bite and chewed angrily. Jaina swallowed, all the while eyeing Briaun. 

"If you handle the stick of your ship with the same finesse, it's a wonder you haven't crashed more than the two times you are so proud of."

Briaun shoved a new forkful into Jaina's mouth before she could offer any more smart remarks. Jaina's glare would have reduced others to mush. Briaun ignored the icy stare, no one, not even Jaina, could beat her father in that department, and replied calmly.

"The Chiss believe you have not learned the limits of your flying abilities until you have pushed them to failure."

"It's a wonder the Chiss aren't all dead. Maybe you should go back to the Academy and work on those limits. Try not to push at them so hard; your poor mother doesn't need to bury another child so soon."

Briaun grinned. "If you are trying to run me off with your cutting words, you'll have to try harder than that, Jaina Fel. I had four brothers and sisters growing up; I excel at sticking like glue where I am clearly unwanted."

Jaina snorted, then clutched her side as if the act had caused some pain. "It's Solo. I haven't decided to change my name yet."

Briaun popped some Endwa into Jaina's mouth. "Why ever not? You did marry my brother didn't you? Or is there a big scandal brewing and this is all a ruse? No, I don't suspect Jag would do anything as scandalous as knocking you up and not marrying you. Don't you love him enough to give up your name?" Jaina chewed savagely, glaring at the youngest Fel. "If I married someone as wonderful as my brother, I would be happy to take his name."

"You wouldn't understand. I have made a name for myself. I will forever be a Solo; history won't let me forget that. I think Jag understands that. Talk to me about it when you are ready to get married and already have a career and reputation staked out as Briaun Fel."

"I think that no matter what you call yourself; you will always be remembered for everything you have done – either as a Solo or a Fel."

"Well, seeing that my husband, your brother, and Jacen have decided to abandon me today and leave me with your clinging personality, I am not going to stress over what I call myself. It may just be a moot issue."

"Now you are feeling sorry for yourself, Jaina Solo Fel!" Briaun shoveled a scoop of mounder rice into Jaina's mouth angrily. "Jacen has been by your side all day and night, working on your healing. He only left to have a short run outside. You should understand more than anyone what it feels like to locked up day after day." Another helping of rice made its way to Jaina's mouth before she could utter a sound. "And you know full well, Jag would never have left your side if it could have been avoided. It nearly broke his heart to leave you this morning. You were in a healing trance, but I saw the look in his eyes. You should be ashamed of yourself, maligning their efforts on your behalf."

Jaina finished her mouthful, but Briaun was on a roll now. "And as far as thoughts of dying, I do not want to hear another word about such nonsense. You have a wonderful family and life waiting for you to get over this awful sickness. Jag says they are very close to finding a cure; Danni works tirelessly on your behalf. Why? I don't know. All you can do is focus on how awful you feel, and direct your anger at anyone who happens to be in spitting range."

"You sure do know how to get your opinion across." Jaina sounded somewhat penitent from her previous words to Briaun.

Jag's sister felt a twinge of guilt. During the course of her tirade, Jaina appeared to have lost more color, even though five minutes before she would have sworn it impossible. "Like I said, I had four older siblings, who all had very distinct opinions. I learned early that I had to speak with conviction to get a word in edgewise."

Jaina grinned. "I think we are going to get along fabulously. I look forward to years of exchanging opinions with you, Briaun."

Jag's sister smiled. "As do I."

Jaina's face fell slightly, her eyes clouded ever so slightly. "I am sorry. I just feel awful today. I mean really terrible."

Briaun frowned as she stacked the now empty dishes. "I figured as much. Your appetite is good though."

Jaina patted her bulging stomach. The one thing Jaina had managed to keep healthy was her growing baby. Over the past two weeks, her waist had shown significant expansion while the rest of her body withered away with disease and disuse. "You can thank the wee one for that."

"Would you like some fizz pudding?" Jaina sat motionless for a moment. Briaun watched her with some concern. Jaina appeared to have gone to another place and left her body in place. "Jaina?"

Jaina snapped back to the moment. "Huh? Oh yes, I would love some fizz pudding."

Briaun picked up the dishes as she rose from her chair. Her attention drifted to the pair of doors opening out to the balcony outside the bedroom. A force field kept the warmth of the house inside and the cold at bay, allowing the room's occupants to enjoy the view of the back of the estate.

"It looks like your brother will be back shortly. You can verbally abuse him for awhile."

* * *

As Briaun slipped from the room, Jaina craned her neck to the side so she could see out the open doors. Jacen could be seen running along the glacier top in the direction of the estate. Jaina closed her eyes and reached out in the Force, seeking a connection with her twin. 

It was easy to touch Jacen. He was absorbed in the Force, enjoying the flow of life's energy all around him. Jaina could feel the exaggerated beating of his heart, the increased circulation, the glorious strain on his lungs. It was the most alive she had felt in as long as she could remember.

Jaina extended her senses further into the Force. She found Jag easily; he was bristling with excitement and nearby. Jaina smiled. She felt others, too. There was Briaun downstairs eternally cheerful and bubbling with the energy of youth. She envied Briaun's liveliness. Jaina suddenly felt old and weary. She continued searching for others and found Syal out in her garden. Her thoughts were troubled, but the flowers she tended seemed to bring some peace to her thoughts.

Syal's thoughts revolved around her family, namely Jaina and Jag and the future. The bond Syal already acknowledged with her new daughter-in-law made Jaina miss her own parents even more. The vast expanse of space was not a barrier when you had the Force. Jaina reached further out, stretching to her limits, wanting to touch her mother and father, if only for a brief encounter.

What did touch Jaina jolted her to the core. Instead of the warmth of her family, Jaina was immediately drawn to a vivid image of Tahiri, but her friend was not herself. She wore the disguise of Jaina's own face. An intense feeling of dread spread out from Jaina's core, sending shivers coursing through her extremities.

The image expanded. Jaina stood at the end of the Palace Promenade on Naboo, looking down at herself - no not herself, but rather Tahiri disguised as Jaina. Jaina recognized her presence easily, the same familiar bond of friendship and camaraderie. Her friend was walking toward her purposefully, but Jaina's eyes were drawn away. She saw him coming, the source of all her pain and suffering, closing in on her friend. Tahiri had no idea what danger lay in her midst.

Jaina screamed, but no sound came from her mouth. Jaina tried again, but her voiceless cries went unheard. She waved her hands as she rose from her seat, trying to catch Tahiri's attention. Nothing mattered. She was too far away to be of any help.

Jaina watched helplessly as fate would crush another friend, deliver another terrible fate, all for Jaina's sake. Before the terrible scene could unfold into the horrible chaos Jaina feared, a piercing pain shot from Jaina's head down through her spine. The pain was so intense, her body tensed and convulsed of its own accord.

The image of Tahiri disappeared in a blinding light that scorched the back of her eyes like a lightsaber poking into them. The light was all encompassing; it was pure pain. Jaina barely registered her body crashing to the floor, sending furniture flying in her wake.

* * *

Tahiri checked her wrist chrono for the third time. Kyp was late. He was supposed to escort her to the treaty signing. Today would be the last time she would have to wear the horrific ooglith masquer and pretend to be Jaina. I would be a long day in that masquer though, between the treaty signing and her trip to Csilla afterward. If it had been anyone else other than Jaina, Tahiri was not sure she could have withstood the agony of donning the Yuuzhan Vong device day after day. 

As it was, Tahiri felt claustrophobic hidden behind the masquer. It hurt to put on and hurt worse to take off. Every time she wore it, images of her shaping haunted her, vivid reminders of who she was and what they had done to her. To make matters worse, she had to sit at a table all day, pretending to willingly deal with the creatures that had tried to turn her into their own weapon of destruction.

Today would be the last time she would have to endure the torture, and Kyp was late. Tired of waiting, she stepped out of the room, where she had disappeared in the bowels of the Palace to change into her disguise. She drew her shoulders back and projected a mental image of Jaina - her walk, her mannerisms, her demeanor. Tahiri slipped down a hallway fully expecting to run into Kyp any second. She started to worry when she reached the Palace Promenade.

Tahiri slapped on her comlink and queued Kyp's frequency. Moments later his voice crackled over the comm.

"Durron, here."

"Kyp, where are you?"

"It's thirteen hundred. I still have an hour."

"Wrong. Check again. It's fourteen hundred, and we're late. You better get hopping before you anger the Goddess." Tahiri grinned to herself. The voice modulator altered her voice to sound like Jaina, allowing the same degree of freedom to be as loose with her words as her friend Jaina was known for. Tahiri would never speak so boldly to a Jedi Master on her own, even if the said Master was Kyp Durron.

"Kriff! My chrono must have malfunctioned. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point in five minutes."

"Negative. I am already heading out; I'll meet you there."

"You're becoming as willful and headstrong as … Well, you get the picture. Don't get into trouble until I get there."

The comlink clicked off. Tahiri shoved it in her Jedi tunic and continued along the Promenade. A sudden chill ran up her spine. Initially, Tahiri thought it was from the stiff wind whipping down the long breezeway, but the feeling only grew stronger. Her danger sense blared into high alert. Tahiri reached out in the Force. A familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

"Tahiri, look out!"

Tahiri spun, her lightsaber blazing to life. A Yuuzhan Vong was closing on her. Tahiri recognized him immediately from the Battle of Naboo. He was the one who had gotten away, the reason she was hidden in this horrible disguise, the reason for Jaina's personal hell. Before her was Nom Anor.

He held no weapon but his left eye bulged and came to life – a creature of deadly intent. Tahiri was not sure her lightsaber was going to help.

* * *

Jag whipped the speeder around the hairpin, signifying the last climb leading to the estate resting on the mountainside, overlooking the glacier plain. Until that moment, he had been oblivious to the drive back from Far'kra City. He immediately chided himself for his lack of focus, but the events of the day had left him more excited than he had been in a long time. 

After returning to the base and conferring with Hiza, Jag found that all details concerning his squadron had been seen to by either his father or his second-in-command. His mind was somewhat eased of one burden. The welfare of Vanguard was ultimately his responsibility, but for the time being they would survive.

Jag quickly had run through his checklist of errands, deciding it best to use the day away from the estate to his advantage. He had missed Jaina terribly, but letting life slide by was like admitting there was nothing left for him and Jaina except the next couple of weeks. It was admitting the disease would win.

His last stop had been to the lab to visit Danni. The young woman had practically blindsided Jag with the stunning revelation within seconds of his arrival. The group of scientists believed they had determined a method to destroy the nano-organisms. Unbeknownst to most, the Chiss had already developed several methods to kill Yuuzhan Vong based life forms. It only had required minor adjustments to come up with a cure.

Danni was in the process of running the serum through a series of computer simulations designed to determine any possible side effects. The program had required some alterations to account for Jaina being human and not Chiss. Danni had insisted they simulate effects to the fetus as well.

Jag was relieved for her thoroughness. Jag had to admit the blonde scientist was within her element working among the Chiss scientists. They actually appeared to respect Danni for her accomplishments and her contributions to the project. If all went well, Danni would be delivering a serum to Dr. Tarado to administer to Jaina within the week.

Jag was practically delirious with excitement. So delirious he forgot to pay attention to where he was driving. Jag renewed his focus; reminding himself that flying over a cliff would not help Jaina's recovery in the least. Despite his determination to concentrate on the task at hand, Jag found his thoughts coming back to the moment he would deliver the good news. He did not intend to get her hopes up too high, but Jag also knew Jaina desperately needed a lift. Her mood was sullied with severe bouts of depression riddled with periods of frustration and anger. Jag understood, but it still hurt to see her lashing out at everyone around. Sometimes he felt like she was pushing everyone away in preparation for her own death. Today's news would give her a new hope.

The speeder topped the ridge. The road into the estate looped around, providing a great view of the backside of the estate house including his own room. Sweeping around the outskirts of the estate, Jag caught sight of Jacen jogging across the glacier. He was nearing the main house from the opposite direction. Jag chuckled as Jacen picked up speed, as if he planned to beat the speeder back.

Jag was game for a race, albeit an unfair one. He kicked the throttle up a notch, plumes of snow rose behind the speeder like a white tail. Jag beat Jacen to the front driveway and skid the speeder to a stop. As he powered down the speeder, Jag expected Jacen to come up and offer a smart remark about an unfair race. Instead, the male Jedi never broke stride, bolting up the steps taking three at a time. Instantly, Jag knew something was wrong.

* * *

Nom Anor still was not used to the freedom to walk about the city of Theed without an ooglith masquer, but it made his task easier. Since the beginning of the treaty negotiations, the Yuuzhan Vong had access to some sections of the city. It had taken little effort on his part to find one of his own kind that made an easy target. Killing the fool and stealing his personal effects had given Nom Anor great pleasure, but he derived the most pleasure in walking right past the naïve guards flaunting an ident card that bore a face with little resemblance to his own. The simple-minded fools had no idea how to distinguish one tattooed face from the next. 

A limp marred his gait; a result of the treacherous plunge he had endured the day of the Yuuzhan Vong's shameful surrender. Nom Anor growled to himself as he recalled the events of that day. He had ensured his return to glory at the side of the Supreme Overlord. He had found a way to bend Shimrra's ear, offering him assurance of Jaina Solo's imminent demise from the bioweapon he had injected her with.

The hope of her weakness had spurred the Overlord to face the Jedi brat. Her death would prove her mortality and show her to be a blasphemer that she was. Shimrra had learned the truth when he had speared her with the iglyn implant in his arm. The connection formed at that moment had proven Nom Anor spoke the truth. All the Overlord had to do was finish her off, but somehow Jaina Solo and her Jedi comrades had prevailed.

Nom Anor had fled the Great Hall, only to be pursued by Jacen Solo and Kyp Durron. In his haste, Nom Anor had misjudged a turn, looking behind him, fearing the Jedi were too close, and fallen over the veranda railing bordering the Palace along the Theed River. The drop was several stories and Nom Anor had bounced off rock after rock until he plunged into the swift current.

Somehow, the fall and the river spared the former executor from an untimely demise. It had taken days for him to recover on the side of the riverbank and days longer to scout the situation in the city once he made the long trek back to Theed. Now, Nom Anor had a few scores to settle before he found a way off this miserable rock full of infidels. He had spent countless hours in the huge square abutting the Palace structure, one of the few spots open to Yuuzhan Vong. Today was the last day of the treaty negotiations; today was one of his last and best chances to get a parting shot at Jaina Solo.

As if the perfect scenario sprung up before him, Nom Anor spied a lone, petite female moving along the promenade skirting the palace. He moved closer quickly, using the shadows as cover. The hideous face of Jaina Solo came into focus forcing a hiss to escape his mouth. The sight of her spurred him into action.

Nom Anor leapt as high as his wounded leg would allow, grasping the railing in his hand. His upper body strength, which had not failed him, allowed him to easily swing over the rail. He ended in an alcove mere feet from where Jaina Solo should be. His stealth skills allowed his landing to be silent.

Ready to spring into action in a heartbeat, Nom Anor prepared the plaeryin bol in his left eye. This time Jaina Solo would die a swift and painful death. He had infected her with the bioweapon so she would die in front of the Jedi and instill fear in their hearts. Now she would simply die, and it would happen quickly without hope of recovery.

Footfalls approached, Nom Anor judged their distance by the sound and intensity, a skill developed from years of infiltration and spying. He calmed his urge to jump, knowing one more step would bring her to him, then stepped out. He ended mere feet from the source of all his heartache and suffering. Surprise was a beautiful sight on her face, but Nom Anor was too eager to see suffering and death in those eyes. He urged the implant to send forth its poison.

In that moment, a brilliant white energy, hot and excruciatingly painful, blasted into him. Nom Anor felt himself flying. He soared over the railing, then fell and fell, but he knew none of this, all he knew was pain.

* * *

Jag bolted into the house, a broken bowl of fizz pudding laid at the bottom of the stairs, shattered into a dozen pieces. Screams pierced the air from the top of the stairs, desperate cries for help. Jag spotted Jacen topping the stairs, heading for Jaina's room. At the same time, Syal burst out of the kitchen, fear in her eyes. Jag turned from her and bounded up the stairs. 

The cries had stopped; they had come from his sister. He rounded the landing and covered the distance to his bedroom. Briaun kneeled by Jacen, babbling, her voice full of panic. Jag entered the room to find Jaina sprawled on the floor, the bedstand and lamp toppled over beside her.

Jacen had not moved her. Instead, he was scanning her body, running his hands along its length. Jag moved toward the scene. Briaun stood to approach him, tears streaking down her face. She was still babbling, nothing she said made sense.

Jag stopped in front of his sister. "What happened? You were supposed to be watching her." His voice was surprisingly cold.

"I…She…I went to get her some fizz pudding. I only left for a minute. When I came out of the kitchen, I could hear her screaming. She…She was screaming something, a name I think. Ta...Tahi something."

Jacen looked up from his probing. "Tahiri?"

Briaun nodded.

Jacen returned his attention to Jaina, but Jag was not through with his sister. "You weren't supposed to leave her alone. I gave you explicit instructions…"

"Jag." Jacen was standing with Jaina in his arms; she was rolling her head and moaning. He eased Jaina onto the bed.

Jag forgot all about his anger at his sister and moved to Jaina's side. Her eyes fluttered open, then widened in horror. "Tahiri."

Suddenly, her body went rigid. The stillness lasted only for a second before her eyes rolled back and her body started convulsing. It took Jacen and Jag to restrain her bucking body and prevent her from causing bodily harm. Jacen gritted a question through his teeth.

"Can you manage?"

Jag nodded. Instantly, another pair of hands appeared from the opposite side of the bed. Syal added her strength. Briaun had at some point climbed on the bed and straddled Jaina's legs, pinning them still. Between the three Fels they managed to wrestle Jaina into compliance.

Jacen moved to his sister's head and splayed his hands on either side. It took several tense heartbeats before Jaina's body went slack. The others eased up the pressure on her limbs; Jacen stayed as he was, his eyes now closed in concentration. Jag watched with bated breath. Syal eased over and comforted Briaun as she slid off the bed.

Finally, Jacen opened his eyes. He looked like a broken man. "She's lost control; she can't even protect the baby anymore."

Panic filtered into Jag's voice. "Can't you do something? Danni is testing the serum as we speak, but it could be a week."

"A week will be too late. I can hold it off for a day at most, but somehow the nano-organisms have multiplied in staggering numbers just in the couple of hours I was gone. I am sorry. I shouldn't have left her. I don't know what is happening…"

Jag stared at Jacen in disbelief. He was sure he must be hearing wrong. Minutes before Jag was eagerly anticipating her return to health, now he was being told Jaina and the baby were going to die. Jag eyed Jacen, and forced his next thought out.

"If you concentrated on Jaina only, would it make a difference?"

Jacen swallowed. "It might. I am dividing my energy as it is."

Everyone in the room stood in silence. The tremendous weight of the momentous decision crushed the air out of the room so the hollowness was like a vacuum. Jacen stared at Jag; Jag stared at Jaina. He knew what his decision had to be with a hard examination of his conscience.

The mood was broken as Jag stepped forward and scooped Jaina off the bed. He spoke in a confident tone as he did so. "Briaun, Mother, grab Jaina's travel case. It's already prepared. Jacen, get anything you need and meet me at the speeder."

Jag turned to leave the room. His mother's voice stopped him. "Where are you taking her, Jag?"

"To Far'kra City. I have nothing to lose in trying that serum, tested or not."

End of Chapter 34  
TKL/h94


	35. Stay

**CHAPTER 35 - Stay**

Luke and Mara walked along the streets of Theed at a steady clip. The treaty signing would begin shortly, and both had been invited to attend. The Jedi Masters exuded excitement at the prospect of peace. Luke was the only person who could understand the sacrifices Mara had made for the war effort, and vice versa.

Mara turned and smiled at her husband, knowing his thoughts. "How soon will the children be able to come to Naboo after the treaty signing?"

Luke tried to stay unemotional despite himself. "Wedge says the worldships will depart shortly after the ceremony and head for the Bimm system, where they agreed to settle. Mirax has sent word to Booster with the details. I am sure he will be here as soon as he deems safe."

Mara chuckled. "That would be seconds after the Yuuzhan Vong depart. He will be more the happy to rid his ship of the Jedi terrors, as he likes to call them."

Luke allowed a grin to sneak past his defenses. "It will be great to see Ben again."

"I am afraid I won't recognize him."

"Sure you will, he'll be the one causing the most trouble, just like his mom."

Mara slugged Luke in the arm. "Are you calling my son a momma's boy?"

"I call it like I see it…" Luke halted in mid-sentence as Mara froze in place. "Mara?"

A whisper escaped her lips, but she was somewhere else. "Jaina." She snapped out of her state as quickly as it overtook her. She looked into Luke's blue eyes and uttered a single word. "Tahiri."

Mara blasted off at a run, heading for the Palace. Luke caught her in a few strides. In their bond he felt the growing sense of dread welling up from the depths of her soul. Moments later they broke into the vast expanse of the square in front of the Palace. Luke let the Force guide his steps, calling it to him, reaching for Tahiri.

A flash of light caught their attention. A figure could be seen flying through the air, sailing over the railing of the Palace Promenade, then dropping to the level of the square, a considerable fall. Mara instantly recognized the figure as none other than Nom Anor. She ignited her lightsaber at a dead run, barking at Luke as she did.

"You take care of Tahiri; he's all mine!"

Luke glanced sideways at Mara and offered a nod. As Mara brought her weapon down to bear on the stunned former executor, Luke made a running leap, using the Force to aid the effort, and managed to grab the balcony railing Nom Anor had just shot over. It was a simple matter for Luke to pull himself up and over.

* * *

With no time to spare, Nom Anor managed to extend the amphistaff he kept hidden in his clothing. The weapon sparked as Mara's lightsaber smashed down on it. She ripped her lightsaber away, then leveled blow after blow. Nom Anor was not a skilled warrior but he did have size and strength to his advantage. Mara had a desire to end his destruction as hers.

The red-headed Jedi brushed aside the amphistaff with a sweeping stroke. With his guard down, she landed a hitch-kick to Nom Anor's chin. The force of the blow snapped his head back, and Nom Anor stumbled. While he was still defenseless, Mara whipped around, landing a spinning kick to the side of his head. This time Nom Anor fell; his amphistaff skittered across the ground.

Mara closed on Nom Anor, noticing then that he was missing his eye implant. A momentary thought for Tahiri flashed through her mind, but Mara found the young female Jedi in the Force easily. Tahiri was confused but very much alive. Nom Anor backed away, dragging himself on his hands until there was no room left to move. He was pinned to the wall bordering the square.

Now that Nom Anor stood before her defenseless and cornered, striking him down seemed the work of the Dark Side, but Mara had trouble banishing the desire. In her moment of indecision, Nom Anor, ever the opportunist, struck. A tiny durasteel blade fell from his sleeve and into his hand, a concession to the trappings of the infidels. He dove at her, thrusting the blade at her mid-section.

Mara was quick though. She sidestepped the blade and trapped his arm with her own. Her other hand, still grasping the lightsaber, spun it around in her grip. The humming blade of light sliced cleanly through Nom Anor, exiting out his backside. The knifeblade in his own hand dropped from his relaxing fingers as the look of defeat washed across his face. Mara kicked the offensive creature away, yanking her lightsaber at the same time. She never gave him a second look as she walked away.

* * *

The sight of Jag bursting into the usually quiet laboratory brought all work to a halt. Chiss scientists and technicians stopped where they were, leaving experiments and computer programs to fend for themselves. Danni, who was hidden in the back studying a datapad, rose from her seat and approached him.

Danni smiled. "Back so soon, Jag." Her face fell as she recognized the strained expression marring his features. He had harbored a serious nature ever since Jaina's collapse on Naboo, but there was something different in his eyes now – desperation. "What is it?"

Jag closed the distance between them while he explained his sudden return. "When I got back to the estate, Jaina had collapsed. Jacen says we are losing her. I want you to give her the serum."

"We haven't finished testing it. There could be some side-effects we have not discovered. It could be risky."

Jag grabbed Danni by the shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "Danni, do you think I would ask if we had any other choice?"

Danni looked away from Jag. She clamped down on her tumultuous emotions that had gone from a soaring high to a new low in one moment. Danni had worked tirelessly to find a cure. She was sure they had found one, but she was also terrified of the consequences if she was wrong. Danni knew Jag would never risk it if he had a choice. Danni would never forgive herself if she failed. Danni had only her pride to lose; Jag stood to lose everything.

She glanced to Jag. "There are some side-effects we have found, all of them possibilities. Nothing is certain though. I don't want you going into this blind."

"What are they?"

"Well, there is a chance that when the nano-organisms start to die they will inflict serious harm, maybe even kill Jaina or the baby. It is kind of their own defense mechanism. We haven't had a chance to find a way to counteract it. There is also a possibility of some serious birth defects inflicted on the fetus."

"Like what?"

"I can't say for sure, but the programs are showing a likelihood of some detriment to the development of some brain functions, or such things as blindness or a loss of hearing. We haven't run enough simulations to be sure if these are minimal risks or true concerns. I am only telling you possible outcomes. I can't be sure of anything. That is why we need more time."

"She is going to die if we don't do something now."

Danni sighed; her shoulders slumped in defeat. She had been so proud of her accomplishments; she was so close to solidifying the cure. She turned her back to Jag and walked away, ending in front of the refrigeration unit. Danni opened the glass front and pulled out a vial of red liquid. She held it firmly in her grasp as she closed the unit and fastened the sealing lock.

Danni traveled the short distance back to Jag, then stuffed the vial in a medical bag. "All right, let's pray this works."

* * *

The flash of white-hot light that blasted past Tahiri blinded her with its intensity. The heat from it singed the hair on her arms as she held them up to shield her burning eyes. Her danger sense turned her focus, one assailant was gone, another, the source of the bolt of energy, was hidden somewhere behind her.

Tahiri spun around, bringing her lightsaber up in a high guard. She blinked as some vision returned to her eyes. Reaching out with her other senses, just as she had been taught as a Jedi initiate, Tahiri reached for the second attacker. Or was it an ally, this person who had just saved her? Her danger sense told Tahiri to beware.

A familiar awareness assaulted her mind, probing her as she opened to the Force. There was a moment of recognition between the two, and then a blast of pure rage pummeled her physically, sending her flying through the air. Another invisible hand plucked her out of the air and gently lowered her to the ground.

The strength of the blast had knocked the air right out of Tahiri's lungs. She lay on the floor struggling for a breath. She tried to remember what had passed, how she had come to be in such a state, but her mind was a numb blur. Images flashed around in a flurry of sights and sounds, distorted memories. They grew more crazed as her brain cried out for oxygen.

Suddenly, a soothing hand touched her shoulder, and another supported her head. Air surged back into her lungs. Tahiri gasped and sputtered until her body was satisfied with her lungs' intake. A low voice soothed her ears.

"Jaina, are you all right?"

_Jaina? Why is Luke Skywalker calling me Jaina?_ Her vision started to clear. Tahiri could make out the outline of the Jedi Master leaning over her. Her brows furrowed in confusion. A sudden sense of clarity shot into her brain as if Luke had sent her a thought. Her purpose and task became clear. She was masquerading as Jaina. Tahiri tipped her head slightly in acknowledgement and stifled the question on the tip of her tongue.

Tahiri was just as much a fighter as Jaina; she struggled to get to her feet. Her body attempted to comply, but Tahiri ended flat on her back again. Footsteps approached, Tahiri turned her head. Her vision was good enough to allow her to make out Kyp running in their direction. Luke placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder to keep her down.

Kyp dropped down beside her, looking to Luke. "What happened?"

* * *

By the time Danni and Jag arrived at the medical facility, Jaina was already hooked to a myriad of machines and monitors; some reported vital signs, others delivered intravenous fluids. She was curled on her side as if she were folding into a ball and disappearing right before their eyes.

Jacen sat next to the medbunk, a grim expression of concentration washed across his face. Jacen looked ten times more tired and strained than when Jag had left him earlier to settle Jaina in at the medward. There was some relief apparent to Jacen's features when the pair stepped in the room. Soontir and Syal stood in the corner, trying to stay out of the way and offer comfort to a visibly distressed Briaun.

Jacen spoke to Jag. "Dr. Tarado will be here shortly; he is reviewing the data forwarded from the lab." He turned his attention to Danni. "Do you have the serum?"

Danni opened her medical bag and drew out the vial of red liquid. Jacen eyed it; then nodded. In her hands was Jaina's last hope. Jacen could not even imagine the possibility of living without his sister. For the first time, Jacen realized the agony Jaina had endured after Myrkyr, believing she was left in this galaxy alone, unable to touch the one person who had been there from the beginning, from the womb.

The gathering was strangely silent as if no one had the courage to face the possibility of life without Jaina. After an awkward pause, Jacen asked Danni the question on everyone's mind. "After she gets the serum, how long until we know if it is working?"

Danni shuffled on her feet, her eyes gave Jacen the courtesy of a direct answer. "It will take almost twenty-four hours for the serum to completely kill the nano-organisms. If she makes it through that time, she should be free and clear." Danni seemed to halt in mid-thought.

Jacen knew there was more. "And the baby?"

Danni looked down. "I truly can't say."

* * *

Kyp's lungs were on fire despite his draw on the Force. He had felt Tahiri's alarm only a minute before and had covered an impossible amount of ground since then. He was still cursing himself for not being there. He could not imagine why his wristchrono had lost an hour, but he was beginning to think it was not an accident.

Rounding the long curve of the Palace Promenade, Kyp saw Luke huddled over Tahiri, now disguised as Jaina. The sight caused a tight knot to twist in his gut. It was his duty to protect her, just as it had been his job to protect Jaina. He was failing miserably on all counts.

To his relief, Kyp saw Tahiri struggle to rise. She fell back to the ground as her body seemingly failed. Tahiri turned her head to face the approaching Jedi Master. It took mere seconds for Kyp to reach the pair. Luke placed a hand on Tahiri's shoulder, trying to keep the young woman down. Kyp leaned over, supporting his weight by pulling on his pants as his body struggled to regain some much needed oxygen with rapid breaths.

"What happened?"

Luke spoke. "Nom Anor attacked her, but someone or something got to him first. A blast of energy sent him soaring over the railing just as he was about to strike."

Kyp panted. "Where's Nom Anor?"

A female voice answered. "Dead."

All three glanced up to see Mara standing on the railing where she had obviously jumped from below. One smooth move later, she was standing on the ground beside them. Mara met her husband's concerned blue eyes. "It wasn't like he didn't have it coming."

Luke frowned. "Just don't sound so happy about it."

Mara shrugged. "I can sleep with myself; I didn't kill him in cold-blood. He honestly left me no choice. For this once, he made life easy for me." Mara changed the subject, speaking directly to Tahiri. "What knocked him over the rail? Did you see Nom Anor and go all Sithy? That was one heck of a bolt of Force lightning." Her question hinted at sarcasm, but there was concern there as well.

Tahiri shook her head and pointed to an alcove across from the balcony. "It came from over there. I couldn't see anything; the lightning was so close it blinded me. There was someone hiding in the shadows."

Kyp shot straight up. "Zekk! If it was force lightning, it had to be Zekk." Just as quickly he knelt down next to Tahiri. "Which way did he go?"

Tahiri blinked slowly as she thought. "I don't know that it was him. I tried to stretch out in the Force. Just as I touched the person, or whatever it was, I was hit with a blast that nearly knocked me over the rail. If it wasn't for Luke, who knows where I would have landed."

Kyp met Luke's stare. "It has to be Zekk. He was stalking Jaina and stumbled into Nom Anor's assassination attempt. He saved her, and when he discovered the truth about who she…" Kyp motioned to Tahiri. "…really was, he tried to kill her."

Luke responded. "That could be, but I didn't see anyone. I was more concerned with saving Ta…um, Jaina. By the time I had her down, there was no one to be found. I can't say I sensed Zekk or anyone for that matter."

Agitation trickled into Kyp's voice. "It couldn't have been anyone else. You know it is hard to read people once they have turned to the Dark Side. We have to go after him."

Mara was the voice of reason. "If you can't read the Dark Side, how do you intend to find him?"

"I can't sit here and do nothing."

Luke disagreed. "Yes, you can. You have a duty to escort Jaina to the treaty signing."

Reminded of the guilt he felt for his failures to date, Kyp could not argue against performing his duty. "Then what are you two waiting for? Go find Zekk. We'll be fine."

Mara replied. "We have to be at the treaty signing, too."

Kyp stood. "Then you can take her. I will find him."

Luke stood and blocked Kyp from leaving. "No, we are all going to the treaty signing. I will call Kenth and have him organize a search for whoever this mysterious attacker is."

"We have a chance to end this once and for all, to make it safe for Jaina to come back."

Luke held firm. "This treaty signing is the most important thing right now. It is what Jaina fought for and necessary for the healing to begin across the galaxy. We can't go chasing ghosts and risk losing everything we have all fought for. If Zekk is out there, he will show his face again."

Kyp knew in his head that Luke was right. He had learned a lot about duty and honor over the last two years. One thing Kyp did know was Jaina would be spitting mad at him if he jeopardized the treaty signing. He nodded his acquiescence. Even as he did so, Kyp had the distinct feeling they would all come to regret this decision in the future, and Kyp more so than anyone else.

* * *

The mood in the room was subdued. Jaina had been given the serum eighteen hours earlier. Not much had changed since then. The only reason anyone in the room knew she was still alive was the rhythmic sound of the heart monitor, beeping every couple of seconds.

Jag sat on one side of the medbunk. He had stayed in the same position since the doctor had administered the serum. One of his hands was wrapped around Jaina's hand; his other absentmindedly rubbed her cheek. Occasionally, he would glance up to check a monitor or eye Jacen across the medbunk.

Jaina's twin was lost somewhere deep in a meditative state. His bodily functions were minimized so all his energy could be focused on Jaina. Every passing hour seemed to draw a little more vitality out of Jacen's features, like he was aging before their eyes.

Danni sat quietly with a datapad in her hand, monitoring information flowing from the lab in continuous updates. Soontir sat ramrod stiff in a chair against the far wall, well out of the way, with Syal nestled into one arm and Briaun flopped over his lap from the other side. Rane had worn a path in and out of the room, trying to be helpful by seeing to everyone's needs.

Jag was the first to notice the steady decrease in the cadence of the heart monitor. He stiffened in the chair as he turned around to check the display. The beats per hour had dropped significantly from what it was only minutes before. As if a mirror of Jag's fears, Jacen's eyes shot open. He pulled his sister's hand closer, white knuckles straining as his fingers closed in a vice grip.

Jacen's voice cracked with strain when he finally spoke. "Jaya, don't you do it. Don't you leave me."

The heartbeat slowed. Rane scurried from the room, calling for Dr. Tarado or anyone who could assist. Soontir squeezed an arm tightly around his wife as his daughter roused from the activity. The trio watched helplessly.

Jacen closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and will his lifeforce into Jaina. A tear leaked out between his tightly held lids and streamed down his cheek. His voice begged to be heard.

"Jaya…Jaina?"

Jag watched helplessly, stunned into a numb mindless state. His worst fears and ultimate nightmare were taking place before his eyes. He was sure Jaina's chest had not risen in at least the last ten seconds. Suddenly it rose, higher than any breath before; then it fell with a shudder. It was at that moment Jacen cried out.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!"

The room erupted in chaos. Danni pulled Jag away as Rane ran into the room with Dr. Tarado and a team of Chiss medical technicians on his heels. Jacen was too stunned to notice as one large blue-skinned humanoid shoved him aside. No one paid any heed to Soontir and Rane pulling the women from the room, Syal fighting her husband the whole way. There was no helping hand to slow Jag's descent as his knees gave way, and he slid down along the wall, ending in a heap on the floor, his hands hiding his eyes from the awful sight.

Only Jacen stood back and watched as one Chiss ripped Jaina's medical gown open and exposed his sister for all to see and another twisted her head back and rammed a tube down her throat. Only Jacen watched as they pumped her chest until ribs cracked with a sickening sound, trying to force blood through her heart. Only Jacen saw Jaina's body jump involuntarily as energy surged from electrodes placed on her exposed skin in an effort to jump start her heart.

This was not how his sister deserved to die, lying on a medbunk with tubes and machines attached to her. Jaina was life and freedom; she was born a fighter. Yet, Jaina's body had failed her in this fight. There was no dignity in her death, just more senseless destruction of her frail body.

Jacen had fought the nano-organisms as they made one last ditch attempt to kill his sister. Sensing the effects of the serum, they had focused their attack on her heart and lungs. Her blood pressure had dropped, and her lungs had begun to fill with fluid, the sack around her heart swelled with liquid making the simple effort of pumping exhausting.

The baby was safest then, so Jacen had worked at helping her heart pump and clearing her lungs, but it was never fast enough. Other parts of her body were already healing, free of the attack, but the dying nano-organisms were dogged in their attack of her most vital organs until finally Jaina's body told her it was time to go. She had touched him then, just a fleeting brush, but Jacen knew it was goodbye.

Jacen cursed his own inability; he cursed the Force for failing his sister. As soon as he did, he wished he had never considered such terrible things. Jaina was going to the Force, and she was taking her baby with her. Her body arched again as another surge of energy raced through, but Jacen knew her heart had no strength left. He could feel her leaving, in moments she would be gone, but he was not willing to accept it.

Suddenly, Jacen raced forward and began pushing and pulling Chiss away from the bed. There was nothing gentle about his actions as he cleared those that would attack her body like some speeder in need of a push-start. Jacen knew then that if Jaina was to go she was not going without a fight. Only this time the fight would have to be his alone.

Jacen fell on Jaina, covering her tiny form. He found the tendril of the Force, leading his sister home. He stretched and strained and pushed his ability beyond anything he knew possible or understood until he caught hold of her lifeforce. Then Jacen dug in and refused to let go. A mere second later, he appeared as lifeless as Jaina, his body limp and his eyes rolled back into his head. Jacen Solo was gone.

* * *

Luke sat silently in his chair, half-listening to the conversation among the informal gathering of Jedi in the new Council Chambers. Various ideas concerning the new Jedi Headquarters on Naboo were being hashed out now that the treaty signing was over and things had begun to settle down in anticipation of the reconstruction. Luke chided himself for not paying attention.

For some reason, his thoughts kept wandering back to Tahiri, who had departed in Jaina's X-wing mere hours after the treaty signing. He had harbored concerns about the young woman being alone after such a traumatic experience and especially since no one was certain of the identity of the second assailant, even though everyone, including Luke, was beginning to agree with Kyp's assessment that it was Zekk. Tahiri had insisted she would be fine, and Luke had no right to stop her. Actually, some compulsion told him, Tahiri still had some important role to play in Jaina's recovery.

"You better pay attention, Farmboy, before they start turning to you for an opinion."

Luke stifled an urge to jump as he felt at the moist heat of Mara's breath in his ear before turning to meet her sparkling green eyes. She was lacing her fingers with his own as he grinned back. Luke lowered his eyelids in acknowledgement, then turned back to focus on the conversation when from across the room a cry loosed.

"NOOOOOO!"

The room erupted in chaos. Jedi jumped from their seats as chairs and loose objects began flying in every direction, hurled around the room by a powerful energy. Luke would have reacted, but his own agony eclipsed everything as it ripped out his heart. Beside him, Mara remained motionless, her nails digging into his skin, experiencing her own private pain.

She had felt it, too; Mara felt the same empty void in the Force, the implosion of a life into nothingness. Jaina was gone.

The blind fury of the room would not allow Luke the privilege of grieving. Jedi were flying in every direction, unable to stifle the power of one very distraught Jedi Master – Kyp Durron. Reluctantly, knowing only he could possibly match the sheer strength of Kyp, Luke left his wife's side and fought against the powerful flow that pushed everything and everyone away. Debris and pieces of furniture flew by, but Luke continued forward.

It required every ounce of Luke's skill and experience for him to master the enormous power flowing from Kyp. Finally, Luke was looking directly into the face of agony. The silver-maned Jedi had his eyes shut, tears slipped past like water breaking through a cracked dam.

Luke willed strength into his voice despite the weakness in his heart. "Kyp."

The chaos continued.

"Kyp."

No response.

Another voice came from behind Luke. "This isn't how Jaina would want you to mourn her." It was Mara.

Everything stopped at once. Objects fell to the floor where they were, then silence engulfed the room, save the sobs of one Jedi. Kyp dropped to his knees, and Mara slipped past Luke to kneel down before him. She placed a hand on Kyp's cheek. He opened his eyes, so they were green meeting green.

"She's gone."

The harsh reality of his words broke Mara's resolve. She sprang to her feet and was running from the room before either man realized what had happened. How could she help Kyp if she could not come to terms with the truth herself?

* * *

As Jag collapsed against the wall, he realized the monitor was now silent - no sound, no rhythm, nothing, no life. A team of Chiss surrounded his wife while everyone else in the room fled – everyone that is but Jacen. Jaina was here on Csilla- alone with only her husband and her brother. She was alone because Jag had taken her from the family she loved more than life itself. He had promised to protect her; he had failed.

Jag's ears buzzed with some strange white noise and his head pounded. He strained to hear the monitor over the noise, but the sound never came. Jag willed Jaina's body to fight, but as the medical staff began to assault her lifeless body, he could not stand the sight. His legs buckled, and Jag slid down the wall, ending in a heap on the floor.

Jag had no desire to go on. He held his breath, unwilling to take any more if Jaina was not there beside him. His wretched body revolted after some time and inhaled of its own accord. Jag cursed his lack of will and his body's desire to live despite himself. He slammed the heels of his fists into his eyes to push away the tears. Jag pressed harder and harder until the pain was so intense that it overpowered the buzzing in his head.

Nothing could take away the knowledge that Jaina was gone, that all was lost.

_Beep._

Jag's head flew from his hands. He batted away the tears so he could see.

_Beep._

The sound came again. The Chiss medical team was trying to get near the medbunk, but something was holding them back.

_Beep. Beep._

Jag jumped to his feet. Jacen was sprawled across the medbunk, his limbs splayed at odd angles as his legs hung from the far side and his torso covered Jaina, lying perpendicular across the bed. Jacen's head fell limp against the mattress.

_Beep. Beep._

The invisible wall crumbled, and the Chiss closed on the twins. Jag raced after them. Before they could touch Jacen, Jag was grabbing one and then another, shoving them away, all the while shouting.

"Don't touch him! Leave him! He's saving her."

Jag practically leapt over the bed to push another Chiss away. He looked like a crazed Wookie guarding his hunting prize. Soontir raced into the room as the Chiss moved closer to a man they believed distraught with grief, irrational in his behavior. Jag never stopped shouting through it all.

Soontir pushed easily through the cautious Chiss medical team, all still rubbing stiff and bruised limbs, and eased beside his son. He held a hand out to signal the others to keep their distance as the other hand grasped Jag's shoulder.

"Son, be quiet." He shook Jag's shoulder.

Jag was still talking, more for his own benefit than the others. "Don't touch him! Leave him."

"Jagged, shhhh…" Soontir was quieter now, his arms encircling Jag, one and then the other.

"She's alive." Jag practically whispered as he slumped against the strength of his father.

_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Dr. Tarado spun and faced the monitor. With all the commotion, not one of the Chiss medical staff had heard the sounds of the monitor. Miraculously, Jaina's heart was pumping again. Dr. Tarado knelt down and picked up a medscanner, dropped in the tussle. He approached the bed warily, but Jag was lost in sobs of relief somewhere under Soontir's arms. A quick scan of both Jacen and Jaina's bodies revealed a strange fact. Their hearts were beating in time; their breaths were one. Dr. Tarado knew little about Jedi, but he had a distinct impression that no one but Jacen Solo was going to save the young woman lying on the bed before him.

* * *

Luke trudged up the incline of the cobblestone road leading to the Solo home with feet as heavy as his heart. Mara had fled the Council chambers; Luke knew where she was going. He had to go there, too, but Luke also understood Mara well enough to know she needed to grieve in her own way. So he had slowly made his way across the city toward his sister's home.

Topping the rise of the road, Luke spotted Han unloading bags of landscaping material from his speeder onto a small repulsor sled. Leia had turned her energies to the house renovations after Jag had taken Jaina away. Obviously, the garden was the next victim of her need to find solace in the busy work of her hands.

It was apparent to Luke that his brother-in-law had no idea of the terrible truth awaiting him. Luke envied the bliss of ignorance; for a moment he wished he were as blind to the Force as Han was. In mid-toss, the aging Corellian caught sight of Luke approaching along the road.

"Hey, kid. You're here a bit early for dinner."

Luke had forgotten his sister had called earlier to invite Mara and him to dinner, along with Wedge and Iella Antilles. He could not summon a reply to his lips. Luke tried over and over to think of something to say; his face distorted with the process of fighting back his own sorrow. The devastation worn on Luke's face caused Han to stop what he was doing, a fifty pound bag hanging in his arms.

Suddenly, Han dropped the bag, its contents spilling all over the road, and ran up the steps to the house. Luke followed Han as he dashed through the open door, winding along a maze of rooms until exiting out onto the back patio.

Kneeling in the dirt of the rose garden, Mara was holding up the prostrate form of Leia as she sobbed in little hiccoughs. Han halted in his tracks, then looked over his shoulder at Luke. The sight of Leia on the ground had forced tears to well in Luke's blue eyes. All the crying he had held at bay fought to the surface.

Han tore his gaze away and ran to his wife's side, dropping to his knees. The terrible fear gnawing at his gut refused to let him ask for the truth, but as Leia struggled to free herself from Mara's embrace, clawing her way into Han's arms, her words told a terrible tale.

"Oh, Han…she's gone."

The rest was lost to sobs and sniffles. Han might not have heard anyway with the howl of agony escaping his lips as he clutched his wife to his chest and rocked them both into a mindless oblivion.

* * *

Tahiri climbed down out of the cockpit of Jaina's snubfighter and was immediately surrounded by a mob of Chiss pilots. The hangar was empty save the twelve clawcraft of Vanguard Squadron. She recognized their markings, and the pilots who had flown those fighters to escort her down to the surface of Csilla.

Jag had been conspicuously absent when the squadron had met her upon arrival to the system. The sight of a squadron of clawcraft sweeping down on her had been intimidating, especially when the friendly voice she had expected never materialized. In Jag's place, Tahiri would have expected Rane, but he was nowhere to be found either. Now Jag's fighter sat parked in the back corner of the hangar, unused.

So far nothing had gone as expected. When she had last spoken to Jag on the _Trickster's Sword_, the plan had been for Tahiri to arrive on Csilla, still masquerading as Jaina, for a public display to throw off those who were unaware of Jaina's presence or condition. As far as most were concerned, Jaina Solo had left Naboo and flown to Csilla to meet her husband on this very day. Instead neither Rane nor Jag had met her, and Tahiri found herself surrounded by blue-skinned gargantuans with fiery eyes staring down at her from every direction.

Even worse, Tahiri knew something terrible had happened to Jaina and Jacen while she was locked in a hibernation trance during the long trip through hyperspace, but exactly what she was unsure. All Tahiri did know was that she could not feel either of them in the Force, at least not in the sense she was used to. She had an inkling of their presence, yet they were so faint they were easily missed, like pebbles at the bottom of a pond.

One of the Chiss stepped forward and addressed Tahiri. "Welcome. I am Lieutenant Hiza Orundar of Vanguard Squadron. I regret that neither Colonel Fel nor any of his family could be here to meet you."

Tahiri glanced up at the Chiss pilot, she recognized as the one who had addressed her over the comm earlier, with a concerned look in her eyes. "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" The assumed identity of her friend Jaina gave the young woman confidence to interrupt him.

"I am not at liberty to discuss anything at this time, but I will take you to someone who can."

Tahiri raised a palm upward. "Lead the way."

Hiza offered a curt bow before spinning on his heel and marching out of the circle of Chiss pilots. Tahiri followed closely behind. It was a short walk to a speeder waiting at a nearby exit. Despite the parka Tahiri was offered, the bite of the air took her breath away when she stepped outside. Tahiri jumped in the speeder and sunk deep into the seat, trying to find some warmth where there was none. The cold air made the ooglith masquer constrict, causing severe pain stretching from the tip of her head to the base of her neck where it attached.

Once the doors were closed and Tahiri was alone in the driver's compartment with Hiza, she faced him. "Do I have to keep up the pretense of being someone I am not or is the charade over?"

He glanced over after spinning the speeder on its repulsors and nudging the vehicle forward. "You will not be compromising anything where we are going by removing your disguise. I believe you may be more comfortable as yourself, Tahiri Veila."

Hiza returned his focus to the winding road rising up before the speeder, while Tahiri started on the painful task of removing the ooglith masquer. Several minutes later, Tahiri was again herself and secured in the passenger seat. A feeling of warmth permeated up from floor heaters, but they did nothing to dispel the shivers of dread running along her spine. She glanced up from fastening her restraints to see a city rising up along snowy ridges left behind by the slow moving glacier visible farther down the valley.

Entering the city, Hiza sped through the streets, dodging slower moving vehicles and making several aggressive moves through traffic. If he were not a Chiss, Tahiri would have imagined the accomplished pilot was showing off, but there seemed to be an urgent air to his actions. Tahiri studied the Chiss out of the corner of her eye. There were no outward signs indicating worry, nor could she discern anything overt in his sense in the Force, but this did not sway Tahiri from her belief that something had gone horribly wrong.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the speeder banked down an alleyway and slid to a stop before a large building forged of brushed durasteel. Tahiri climbed out of the passenger door at the same time as Hiza emerged from the driver's side. They were not at a main entrance, but some sort of docking platform configured for larger delivery vehicles. Rane stepped out of the door, addressing the Chiss first.

"Hiza, I want to thank you on behalf of my family for taking the time to escort Tahiri here." Hiza dipped his head courteously before fading back toward the speeder. Rane turned to Tahiri, gesturing to the door with a sweep of his hand. "Please, come in from the cold. We need to hurry."

As Tahiri climbed the steps to the loading door, she noted the grim lines etched in Rane's face and the heavy cloud subduing his usually light nature. The utter sadness in his demeanor actually caused Tahiri to falter in her step. Tahiri reached out in the Force, trying to connect with Jaina or Jacen. She found their lifeforces close by but barely there.

Tahiri gasped, then stumbled up the remaining steps. She sped past Rane and into the sterile white halls of a medical facility. She only had to run past two doors before reaching the room she was seeking. Tahiri burst into the room, startling a Chiss standing by a monitor. Jag bolted out of a chair situated by the medbunk.

It was the sight on the medbunk that stunned the young Jedi. Jacen was sprawled across Jaina's body in an awkward arrangement. Both twins appeared as devoid of life as Anakin's body when Tahiri had tended to him on the return from Myrkyr. Tears welled in her eyes. She forced her gaze back to Jag, who had walked over to her.

"What happened?"

Jag's voice was hoarse. "Jaina started succumbing to the nano-organisms. We had to try the serum Danni developed, but Jaina was too weak. She…she…"

The confident voice of Soontir Fel finished for his son. "Her heart stopped."

Tahiri spun to face the speaker. Danni stood behind the Fel family patriarch with Syal and Briaun seated in a series of chairs further back. Tahiri instinctively looked to Danni, a familiar face in a sea of strangers. The blonde scientist stepped out of Soontir's shadow to address the Jedi.

"Jaina was almost home free; she only needed to last for a few more hours but the strain on her heart and lungs were enormous. I think she died, but Jacen did something and her heart started. He's been in that position ever since. We have been careful not to disturb them. It's as if they are connected somehow."

Tahiri eyed the twins over her shoulder. Her eyes squinted as she assessed the situation. Tahiri faced Danni once more. "That was best. Jacen is the only reason Jaina is connected to her body. They are not in this plane though. I feel them like you might see someone in a dense fog. It's all fuzzy."

A plea came from Jag. "Can you save them?"

Tahiri faced the man who had shared a love with Jaina that Tahiri could only remember in her dreams. She knew his pain better than anyone did. Tahiri tried to smile, but the knot of dread in her stomach dampened the effort. Tahiri was possibly going to a place she had prayed to visit for months after Anakin's death at least that was what she suspected. She would only make it there if Jacen had enough foresight to leave her a roadmap to follow. Now that Tahiri had come to terms with her loss, it was the last place she ever wanted to go.

* * *

"I will try. I won't promise you anything, Jag, but if anyone can fight her way out of something like this, it would be Jaina."

The hope brought some composure back to Jag's voice. "What do you need us to do?"

Tahiri climbed onto the end of the medbunk, dropping into a cross-legged position from which she could touch both Jacen and Jaina. She glanced back up at Jag. "Pray."

With that, Tahiri's eyes slammed shut and her face washed with a mask of concentration. A minute later, Tahiri was completely immersed in a deep trance. The room's occupants settled back to wait and do as she asked. No one prayed harder than Jag.

_

* * *

Jacen strolled along the branch as if he were on the ground not high up in the canopy of a tree over the floor of the Yavin 4 jungle. In one swift motion, he jumped off his feet and ended sitting on the branch next to his sister._

"Hey, Jaya. I found another crystal snake over there. Do you think you could fix that containment field on the cage in my room so I can bring it back?"

"I don't think he realizes where he's at?"

Jacen looked up at the sound of Jaina's voice to see her whispering to their younger brother seated on her other side. Jacen grinned. "Hello, Anakin. When did you get here?"

Anakin flashed back a mirror of his brother's lopsided Solo grin. "I've been here all along."

Jacen's brows furrowed, then a light of understanding seemed to dawn across his face. It did not take long for Jacen to recognize Anakin was not the twelve-year-old from the Jedi praxeum but rather the young man who had led the mission to Myrkyr and died there. "And where exactly is here?"

Anakin chuckled. "Same old Jacen, always needing the answers to everything." Jacen started to protest then shut his mouth and stared down at the jungle floor. "The question should be - what are we going to do with the two of you now that you are here?"

Glancing back up to speak, Jacen noticed Anakin was now between the twins. All he could manage was, "Neat trick."

"It's not a trick. Nothing is as you understand it in this plane."

Jacen peered around Anakin at Jaina. "Unfortunately, here is not where we should be."

Jaina refused to meet her twin's gaze. "I'm tired of fighting, Jace. It's nice here."

Jacen frowned. His voice held some scorn as he replied. "Surely you don't mean that. There are so many reasons to fight…"

Anakin placed a hand on Jacen's shoulder. "When you fight as hard as Jaina has, the peace here can be very inviting. It's up to her to decide what to do now. You can hold her between life and death only for so long, but you can't force your will on her."

Jacen snorted. "No one ever could, but I'm not leaving her either way."

Jaina shot a wary eye at her brother. "Jacen, that's not fair."

"It's not? I suppose leaving everyone that loves and needs you – me, Jag, Mom, Dad, your daughter – is?

Anakin wrapped an arm around each of his siblings and pulled them in close so he was in a twin sandwich. "Just like old times, huh?" Both Jacen and Jaina shrugged at the admonishment. Anakin glanced up to the blue sky filtering through the canopy of the tree. "The sun is still high. We've got a while. Why don't we talk about anything but the subject on everyone's mind?"

So the three Solo siblings fell into the easy banter of their childhood, when life was simple barring an occasional kidnapping threat or New Republic crisis. They laughed and talked and slapped each other on the back. There was a lot of smiling and hugging. For a short period of time, everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Anakin was the first to notice the blonde-haired female walking along the jungle floor below. Jacen and Jaina immediately followed his eyes when he fell silent and his gaze locked on the sight below. One glance at Anakin made it clear that his love for Tahiri had only grown. Jacen recognized his brother's feeling of exhilaration.

Jacen broke the silence. "Look, there's Tahiri. Let's call her up."

Anakin halted Jacen's effort to summon Tahiri by grabbing his brother's wrist. "Leave her."

Jacen shot Anakin a puzzled stare. "Why? She obviously came for us. It will be her chance to see you one last time."

"No, that is exactly what she never wanted to do."

"I don't understand."

"You couldn't. Tahiri loved me enough to let me go. Coming here is taking a step in the wrong direction. She needs to keep moving on, not dwelling on what might have been."

Jacen turned to face Anakin. "Why do you say we couldn't understand?"

"Because you haven't let me go. Not you." Anakin faced his sister. "Not you either."  
Tahiri was now at the base of the tree, staring up at the three Solo children. Anakin could not help but stare back down. "That's why she is down there and you are up here."

Jaina asked the question both twins wanted answered. "How are we supposed to let you go? You're our brother?"

Anakin smiled wistfully. "You have to learn to not regret." He looked to Jacen. "You can't go over and over in your head the last fights we had. They were just differences of opinion, that's all. You were the one I entrusted with the mission at the end. You were the one who finished what I started." He faced Jaina. "And you have to stop replaying the moment I took the amphistaff for you. I would do it over and over and over. It will always end the same. There was nothing else I could do. My death was what had to come to pass."

Tears were streaming down Jaina's face. Anakin brushed one away with his thumb. "You know that pain you feel when you think of me? That will be the pain many more will feel if you don't go back and fight for your life. I know it will be hard to punch back through to the land of the living and it will hurt unimaginably so because your body will fight your will, but everyone will be there for you. Once you get back, it will all be worth it. The hurt will go away, but if you stay here their hurt will never leave."

Jaina nodded with a sniffle.

"Don't lose the love of your life like I did. Go to Jag. Have a family. Live. Love."

Jaina weeped a reply as she wrapped her arms around Anakin. "I want to live. I don't want to leave Jag. I want this baby more than anything."

Anakin squeezed her tight then pulled back, so he was at arm's length. Looking in her eyes, he spoke with confidence and determination. "Then go to Tahiri. She'll take you home. It won't be easy to get back, just keep reminding yourself of that love and don't ever look back."

Jaina leaned over and kissed Anakin on the cheek. He nodded before Jaina shut her eyes. The next second Jaina was on the jungle floor, hugging Tahiri. Anakin turned to his brother. Jacen smiled.

"Thanks for doing that."

"She didn't have any other choice really, not when you love someone like she loves Jag. It will be hard for her though; I know you will help her. Jag can help, too. Tell him that."

"I will." Jacen pursed his lips. "I hope I find a love like that some day, one like you had with Tahiri and Jaina has with Jag."

Anakin grinned. "You will. Don't try so hard."

"I always thought it was Tenel Ka, but now I see it's not."

"No, her calling was somewhere else, but you should make peace with that and with her. Only then can you move on."

Jacen chuckled. "When did you get so wise?"

"When you hang around with Yoda and Ben for long enough, it starts to rub off."

"Does Yoda really say There is no try, only do or do not?"

_Anakin rolled his eyes. "All the time." _

Both men laughed. When they stopped, there was an uneasy silence. Jacen spoke first.

"I better get going, huh?"

Anakin glanced up to the sky again. The sun was disappearing toward the horizon. "Yes."

Jacen took a deep breath and started to close his eyes. Anakin's voice forced Jacen to open his eyes once again. "Jacen, did you ever give Tahiri that kiss for me?"

Jacen looked as guilty as when he was caught with the snake in the dining hall at the Jedi praxeum. "No. I'm sorry."

"It's important. She is waiting for that to move on. Don't forget."

"I won't. I promise."

"Won't it hurt if she finds someone else to love?"

"No, it's want I want for her – to share love and have a family. It will never replace what we had. I want the same thing for you."

"Thanks. Do you want me to tell Tahiri anything?"

"No, she knows."

"Okay."

Jacen wrestled Anakin into a fierce hug. In this position he closed his eyes. When Jacen opened them back up, he was standing with Jaina and Tahiri.

* * *

The blonde Jedi was holding Jaina's hand; she took Jacen's hand as well. The trio started walking away from the tree, when Tahiri stopped and glanced over her shoulder. For one second she stared up at the tree. Anakin blew Tahiri a kiss. She smiled then turned back to her friends and walked away.

End of Chapter 35  
TKL/h94


	36. Families

**CHAPTER 36**

Tahiri inhaled sharply as her mind arrived back in the conscious plane. The harsh light of the room caused her to blink rapidly. Seconds later, the sound of Jacen next to her, experiencing a similar revival filtered into the silent air. Tahiri and Jacen ignored the startled actions of those gathered in the room at the sight of both Jedi coming to life. Their only concern was for Jaina. The return had been somewhat unsettling and had required a tremendous draw on the Force. For Jaina, who was weak, the journey home would be the fight of her life.

_Beep._

Everyone's eyes went to the monitor. The second Jacen had released his bond with Jaina her heart had slowed. No one breathed or uttered a sound in anxious anticipation.

_Beep._

Jacen immediately focused his energy on Jaina; he clutched her hand in his own as he sat back from the bed. Rane had placed a chair behind Jacen, which he accepted gladly, his body weary from the efforts of the past day. Tahiri climbed off the bed so she was standing next to Jacen. She covered his hand with her own, both sending their strength to his sister.

_Beep._

Jag had watched the pair of Jedi with bated breath from across the medbunk. Jacen met his green eyes, blazing with fear. "She's trying, Jag. You can help her."

Jag clutched Jaina's other hand just as he had through it all, his knuckles stretched through his white skin. "How?"

"Let her know how much you need her. Give her a reason to come home."

_

* * *

Beep._

Jacen and Tahiri gave Jag support with the encouraging light in their eyes. Jag whole life hung in front of him in this final act, his hopes and dreams pinned on this one moment. The enormity of his actions was beyond anything Jag had ever experienced or imagined, but he had no intention of failing.

Jag leaned up out of his seat and drew closer to his wife. He pulled their intertwined hands around so the back of Jaina's hand touched his cheek. "Jaina, I am waiting. We are waiting, your daughter and I. You are all I have ever wanted. You are my life. Come back to me…"

_Beep._

His words trailed off as he realized they were not sufficient to express his love. Jag had never been a man of words; he was a man of action. Rising from his chair, he released Jaina's hand. Jag placed one hand on the mattress beside Jaina to support his weight and the other hand went to her cheek. Then Jag placed his lips on hers, sending all the love in his heart through the kiss.

_Beep._

Jag's eyes were shut, his focus honed on one intention, letting Jaina know everything he felt in one simple deed. Suddenly, he could feel the slight breeze of her breath running across his skin. There was life left in her still. That small hope caused a small tear to form and trickle down his face, spilling onto Jaina's cheek.

Jag felt his tear run into one thumb resting on Jaina's skin. He felt something else as well, the slightest of movements under his lips, a return on his investment. Jaina kissed him back; it was not much but it was the most glorious kiss Jag had ever known.

* * *

The Solo household was finally quiet. Mara and Luke escorted the last of a long line of well-wishers who had stopped by during the afternoon and into the evening. Word had spread quickly through the Jedi community of Kyp's outburst in the Council Chambers, leading to the rumor of Jaina's death. No official word had come from Csilla, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind as to what had happened.

Luke reached for Mara's hand as they passed along the hallway. Her fingers laced between his. As if they were of one mind, Mara turned and fell into Luke's embrace. Time had no definition as they found solace in the strength of each other's arms. Mara had no more tears to cry; Luke could not cry, not when so many people needed him.

Mara pulled away first. "We need to check on Han and Leia."

Luke tipped his head and allowed Mara to escape his arms. She walked a few steps and stopped to face Luke once again.

"I'm worried."

"About Jacen?"

Mara nodded.

The lines around Luke's eyes deepened. "I can't feel him either."

Mara voiced her husband's fear. "Do you think something happened? Maybe he was unable to deal with Jaina's death, just like she couldn't deal with Jacen's apparent death?"

"We have to trust him." Luke did not know what else to say.

Mara tipped her head. Luke eased her around by the shoulders. Together, they walked in silence to the family room where they found Leia just as they had left her, ramrod straight on the couch with Han at her side. She had sat in this same position all evening, graciously accepting the comforting words of each visitor. Han, although present in body, was somewhere else in spirit. Only when he was seeing to his wife's needs did he emerge from his shell, to retreat back inside whenever possible.

Leia cast a weary glance at the couple as they entered the room. "Thank you for seeing the Horns out."

Mara forced a half-smile, which looked more like a grimace. She rubbed a hand against the back of her neck, trying to knead some of the tension out. Mara's concerns seemed to mirror Luke's own; both worried about Leia's state of mind. Outwardly she appeared to be handling Jaina's death better than Anakin's death, but on the inside Leia was falling apart.

Unable to bear the silence, Leia spoke again. "Poor Valin. He loved her so much. Do you think he will be alright?"

Luke moved to the couch and sat by Leia. "He is a strong young man with people to support him. He will go on because he knows that is what Jaina wants. He told me as much."

"Jaina would want for someone to see to his training, someone she trusts. Will you make sure he is looked after?"

"I will." His sister averted her gaze, for reasons unknown she had avoided eye contact all night. Luke wondered if she too feared for Jacen, but could not bear to see the worry in his eyes as well. It might have been more than she could bear.

Mara crossed the room and began to pick up some of the glasses left on the small table in the center of the room. Leia eased forward on her seat and pushed Mara's hands away.

"I will take care of those. Sit please. You have done enough tonight."

Mara started to argue but a pleading look in Luke's eyes halted her. Leia gathered a handful of glasses and straightened. "Would any one like something from the kitchen while I am up?"

Luke and Mara shook their heads and mumbled their appreciation. Han started to ease off the couch to join Leia until she spoke. "Han, stay. I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes alone."

Han lowered his eyelids and settled back onto the couch.

* * *

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Leia slid out of the room. Once in the kitchen, Leia deposited the glasses in the sink. Only half-aware of her actions, she started cleaning each glass in turn, leaving the washed ones on the counter at her side. As she glanced up from her work, Leia's attention was drawn to a shadowy figure in the garden.

Leia placed the glass she was cleaning in the sink and headed for the back door. She keyed the door, and it slid open silently. The night air was cool and moist as she slipped into the darkness. The outline of a man was visible huddled on the bench set to overlook the blooming roses. Leia approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. The misty green eyes of Kyp met hers as he turned his face upward.

Leia sank onto the bench next to the Jedi Master. He tried to mumble some words, but they were lost in his sorrow. Leia wrapped her petite, slender fingers around his calloused hand. Neither one wanted to look the other in the eye, but they found solace in the touch.

In that moment, sitting with Kyp, Leia realized Jaina would be missed by so many more than her immediate family. Jaina had touched so many lives, made such a difference to countless individuals. In people like Kyp and Valin, Jaina would be remembered and the light of her life carried on. Although the knowledge did not diminish her pain, Leia found comfort in this fact.

Just like Anakin, Jaina's deeds and actions were her legacy. Her thoughts turned to Anakin. Her baby boy would no longer be alone wherever he was; Jaina and Anakin would have each other. Two children gone, their lights snuffed out in the prime of life. Leia hoped Anakin had been there to make his sister's passing easy, to comfort her. _Oh Anakin, take care of her._

"I did."

Leia was so used to talking to her dead son in her mind that his answer back was not unexpected. The fact that Kyp bolted straight off the bench did strike her as unusual. Leia turned her focus up to see what had startled Kyp, only to find Anakin standing amid the rose bushes outlined in a blue hue.

"Anakin!" Her words were no more than a gasp.

Anakin offered the precious smile bestowed on him by his father, but there was a hint of sadness. "I took care of her, Mom, just like you would have wanted." Leia started to speak, but Anakin held up his hand. "There isn't much time. You have to listen carefully. Jaina isn't dead yet." Leia cried out, clutching Kyp almost as if she would have collapsed otherwise. "Jacen managed to anchor Jaina's lifeforce to his own, but she needs all our help to get back. I have shown her the way, but it won't be easy."

Kyp interrupted. "What do we have to do?"

"Show her the way."

Leia had regained her composure and stepped forward. Anakin stepped back. He spoke when he saw the pain on her face as he withdrew. "Mom, I am gone. Don't waste time on me; Jaina can be saved."

A tear sneaked down Leia's cheek. "I love you."

"I know. I have to go. There are repercussions for my coming to you, every second that passes costs a heavy price." Anakin began to fade, and Leia stifled a sob. "I love you, Mom."

Anakin had vanished as quickly as he had come. His voice materialized out of the night air and seemed to come from every direction. "Show her the way."

Luke and Mara burst out the back door, followed by Han close on their heels. They were all startled to see Kyp standing with Leia. They were even more floored when Leia exclaimed, "Jaina still has a chance, and we can help save her!"

* * *

There was darkness everywhere. No one remained by her side. She was cold and alone.

_Babump!_

Everything in her body hurt in ways never before imaginable. Jaina felt like she was abandoned in some bottomless pit of dark water. The pressure of the pain grew and crescendoed until the warmth and peace she had just left behind seemed so inviting. Anakin's voice sent a reminder.

"Don't ever look back."

At that same moment, she felt a tiny flicker of warmth tingling from one hand. Not more than a couple of seconds later the other hand enjoyed the same sensation.

_Babump!_

Jaina knew she needed to find a way out fast. For some reason, the pressure in her chest was reaching the bursting point. It was as if her body needed something, but whatever it was she could not tell. Even the warmth in her hands was not enough to overcome the burning sensation as it spread out across her body.

Jaina felt herself falling away, her hands the only part wanting to stay, but something from below stopped her, pushing her back up. Her body was so heavy and tired that Jaina knew she had to act quickly. She started to scratch and claw and pull upward, through the dense haze separating her from life. The exertion sent a burst of energy from limb to limb.

_Babump!_

Her goal was so close she could almost feel it. She could feel something – it was not what her body was craving but what she felt was fuel for her soul. Love poured into Jaina like a waterfall on Naboo, drenching every recess lacking energy to fight. She recognized every unique gift – her mother's quiet grace, her father's cocky zest, Mara's strength, Luke's wisdom, Kyp's will, Jacen's bond, and so many more. Eclipsing all those loves was one so special it could not be ignored.

_Babump!_

There was Jag, calling her back. His love was strong, pure and beautiful.

"Come back to me…"

Suddenly his love seared through a touch, a kiss. Jaina recognized the touch in an instant, and as Jag's kisses always did, it caused her to gasp.

_Air! _

Babump!

Air to breathe – that was it. That was what she had been missing. Her lungs had not wanted to put forth the effort, but Jaina forced them open. The pain eased slightly with the intake of oxygen; the burning sensation diminished.

_Babump!_

The warmth spread across her cheek from a touch – a hand. The heat of breath passed along the other cheek. Jaina remembered that wonderful sensation and inhaled again. The pain retreated enough for her to want to return the kiss, to tell Jag she was there. Jaina tried but nothing about her body wanted to comply, as if it had rejected her will.

_Babump! _

Rain? Why is it raining? I should look and see. Not yet, in a minute.

Another breath came. The pain was still present but it no longer controlled her.

_Babump! _

Oh, more rain. No tears, Jag's tears.

Jaina wanted to stop Jag from crying, to take away his pain. Her muddled mind searched for a way to tell Jag she loved him. Then, it happened; her lips answered her demands. Jaina kissed Jag back, and everything came rushing back in that instant, like she had jumped back into her body. She felt it all – her heart, her lungs, her baby, every wonderful painful piece down to the tips of her toes. She felt alive.

Jaina fought with her eyelids, but they were so heavy. Slowly, they eased apart, farther and farther. And what a glorious sight they found. Two beautiful green eyes gazed down, brimming with tears, full of love.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Fel." His voice was strained and broken, but it was Jag's voice. A sound she thought was lost to her forever ringing in her ears.

Suddenly, Jaina was swept up in an embrace, Jag's arms holding her tight, pressing their bodies together. The feel of his strong arms was a heaven of its own. All his pain and anguish flushed through Jaina then was replaced immediately by two new glorious sensations - joy and elation. Jaina knew his suffering as if it were her own and tears threatened to fall anew. She also felt the pieces of his shattered dreams collecting themselves, mending, healing. Dreams that would heal as her body did.

Just then Jaina lifted her eyes to the sight of Jacen and Tahiri smiling at her. Jacen rubbed Jaina's hair affectionately, while Tahiri beamed a smile through tears of her own. Jaina had so much to tell them, but one thought summed up all she had to say.

_Thank you._

* * *

Wedge triggered the door chime mechanism and then backed away to shuffle anxiously on the front stoop of the Solo home. He thumbed the datacard in his hand, on it was a message forwarded from the _Trickster's Sword_ still in orbit over Naboo – a message from Csilla. Morning had dawned on the city of Theed following the news of Jaina's death the day before, and Tycho had contacted Wedge to inform him of the transmission. Wedge could not stomach the idea of the official word of Jaina's death being dispatched by a stranger, so he decided to deliver it personally. Even though Jaina had not died under his command, he felt like he owed her as much.

The front door slid open to reveal Threepio. "Welcome, General Antilles. I did not know you were expected."

Wedge swallowed, wishing someone would program droids to project moods more suited to the situation at hand. "I wasn't Threepio. I have a message for Han and Leia. May I come in?"

Threepio's fixed arms popped up dramatically as he scooted back, talking all the while. "Certainly, I am sure Captain Solo and Mistress Leia will be excited to see you…"

Wedge tuned the droid out as he stepped into the front foyer, where only yesterday he had comforted his friends upon learning the awful news. Wedge's gut twisted as he thought about the pain of losing a child. If something were to happen to Syal or Myri, Wedge was unsure if he could bear the loss.

Approaching the family room with Threepio still in the lead, Wedge pushed the pain away and pulled on his game face. His own suffering was not the paramount concern at this point in time. He had lost a hold-daughter and one of his finest squadron commanders, but Han and Leia had lost a child.

Wedge studied his friends as Threepio proceeded with his customary introductions. Han rose first from his position on the couch next to Leia. For a man who had lost his daughter, he appeared remarkably composed as he shook Wedge's hand. Han almost gave the appearance of a man who had too little sleep, not a father crushed by the bitter taste of loss.

"Good of you to come by, Wedge."

The retired fighter pilot nodded his greeting, while his eyes were drawn to Leia to see if she fared worse than her husband. Perhaps Han's façade was all an act for her benefit. She smiled politely, her political mask firmly in place, hiding the agony of her heart. Wedge tore his eyes away and met Han's gaze as the two men released hands. He held out the datacard.

"A message came from Csilla. It's encrypted; I assume you will know how to unscramble it."

Han accepted it without the hesitation of a man dreading the truth to come. The Corellian ex-smuggler walked to a desk in the corner and slipped the datacard into a datapad. He returned to the couch and handed the device to his wife after entering a passcode. Leia accepted the datapad with one hand; the other hand went to her chest.

Leia took only a few seconds to scan the screen before handing it back to her husband. A couple of tears slipped out of the corners of her brown eyes as Leia exchanged glances with her husband. He turned his attention to the screen, his eyes darting back and forth as he absorbed the words.

To Wedge's utter surprise, Han let loose a voluminous hoot and scooped his wife off the couch, spinning her around. The couple laughed and giggled and kissed like teenagers as Wedge watched in stunned silence, his mouth agape. He barely composed himself in time to catch the datapad after Han tossed it his way. Wedge scanned the screen hurriedly.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

I am sure you know it was touch and go here over the last day. I wanted you to know Jaina made it through with the help of everyone. Although I am sure you have some idea if this; it never hurts to see it spelled out. She is showing no signs of the nano-organisms today and making a remarkable recovery.

The baby appears healthy, but we will not know more until she is born. There is some concern about possible side-effects from the serum used to cure them, but Jaina says she will trust in the Force to make everything right. She says it has not failed her yet. After yesterday, I would be inclined to agree. Pray for the baby all the same. I have to make this short; I did not want you to worry though.

Love,

Jacen

P.S. Jaina woke up and wants to say thank you. She said you would know what for.

Wedge collapsed into the chair behind him while Han walked his way, his extended hand holding a glass filled with brandy out in offering. Wedge accepted the glass willingly.

"You Solos are the luckiest nerfherders around." Wedge chuckled as he swirled the deep amber liquid. "Not that I am complaining."

Han held up his glass. "Let's toast to it."

"I usually refrain from drinking until after lunch, but I'll make an exception in this case. I would ask how they managed to bring her back, but I am afraid it will be lost in the excitement of the moment, so we'll save it for later. Besides I bet you want to make some calls." Wedge clucked to himself and shook his head. "I had better retire before your daughter makes me completely grey."

Han laughed. "That's my girl."

The two men clinked their glasses while Leia sidled up to wrap her arms around Han's waist. The brandy was first rate, burning the whole way down. To Wedge, it reminded him of just how wonderful and painful life could be in one swallow. Today he would take the wonderful part.

* * *

Jaina rolled onto her back so she lay in the middle of the medbunk, staring up at the ceiling. She blinked slowly while trying to recall how many days it had been since her body had been cured of the Yuuzhan Vong bioweapon. Most of the time had been experienced through a hazy fog where she drifted in and out of healing trances with either Tahiri or Jacen lending their strength.

Jaina figured today was the fourth day since her recovery and she actually was starting to feel like her old self. She had an appetite. It did not hurt to breathe or move. Other than pains associated with the pregnancy and her tendency to tire early, Jaina thought it was wonderful to be alive.

Scanning the room, Jaina noticed Syal dozing in a chair by the far wall. Tahiri sat next to the medbunk, her legs tucked up in the chair and crossed. Jaina could feel the healing energy pouring from her friend. Jag and Jacen were nowhere to be found. Reaching out, Jaina found Jacen in the next room sound asleep. Jag was not nearby. He had been a constant at her side, so his absence piqued her curiosity.

There was little Jaina could do to satisfy her inquisitiveness so she shrugged it off. She used her hands to push herself up so her back was propped up against a pillow leaning against the headboard. A tendril of hair hung into her eyes, she brushed it back with a hand. Her fingers met a grimy tangled mess. Jaina groaned at the thought of her long hair in such a state. She imagined she must look a fright. The sound was slight, but it roused both Tahiri and Syal. Tahiri was the quicker of the two to gather her wits.

"Is something wrong?" There was genuine concern in her eyes.

Jaina smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by the attention. "My hair." She pulled a handful away from her head as if to emphasize the point.

Syal who had crossed the room to be at Jaina's side, brushed her palm along the top of Jaina's head. "You have beautiful hair."

Jaina grinned up at Jag's mother, a picture of composure, not a hair out of place, her clothes without a wrinkle – just like her own mother. "That's what mothers are supposed to say." Jaina turned to Tahiri. "My hair feels like that time I found the shower on the Trickster. Jag stopped by and I sent him packing after saying he was a little too much spit and polish for my taste. And me standing there covered in green goo. Lowie was howling mad when I rubbed that slime all over…" Jaina's voice trailed off as her expression fell.

Tahiri reached over and grasped Jaina's hand. Syal expressed concern over the sudden change. "Do you feel sick?"

Tahiri spoke for her friend. "Lowie was our friend. He was in Twin Suns until starting his own squadron. Lowie died on Naboo." She looked back to Jaina. "He will be missed."

Jaina voice lacked the vitality of moments before. "I haven't even been able to mourn anyone. Sometimes I feel like I have been caught in a strange nightmare. I am awake now so its supposed to be all over, but in a way it will never be over. There are so many to remember – Laytar, Lowie, Octa, Shawnkyr…"

Syal sunk to the bed and pulled Jaina to her so the young woman's head was cradled against her chest. Being held by Syal, Jaina felt the same sense of love – a desire to take away all the pain and bear it as her own – as she felt when her own mother held her. Jaina's arms snaked around Syal, and the two women held each other for a timeless spell. Jaina could not find the need to cry though. Too many tears had been shed recently to warrant more. Finally, Syal pulled away to brush her hand tenderly across Jaina's brow and over her hair.

"How about we see to getting you cleaned up?"

Jaina's eyes twinkled in silent laughter. "That bad, huh?"

Tahiri piped in. "I bet a shower and a change of clothes would make you feel like a new woman. You know I am always up for a makeover."

Syal slid the sheets off Jaina. "By the time we are through with you, your husband won't recognize you."

"Oh yes he will. You can't exactly miss this." Jaina pointed to her pregnant swell.

Syal waved off her concerns. "It barely shows. You should be bigger this far along, but the sickness kept you so small. When we get home, we'll work on that, too."

"Please no. I have no desire to be the size of a bantha. Poor Jag will have to get a repulsor sled to tote me around." Jaina swung her legs over the bed so she was aimed at the refresher. "Speaking of which, where is Jag?"

Syal supported Jaina by the waist as she rose slowly on shaky legs. "I sent him away, the same time I sent Jacen to bed. Soontir and Rane practically had to drag them both out of here, but they came around."

Tahiri giggled as Jaina took her first wobbly steps across the room. "She didn't need any help from the men. Mrs. Fel had Jacen and Jag hopping out of here all on her own."

The three women broke into a fit of giggles. The mood stayed light and cheery all through the next couple of hours as they worked on washing away the tired sick Jaina and replacing her with a healthy, refreshed Jaina. They were still laughing at the point when Jaina sat on the medbunk with Syal and Tahiri working on braiding her hair.

"It sounds like a room of schoolgirls not a medward."

Jaina turned her eyes to the door; her head was fixed in place so as not to disturb the handiwork in her hair. Jag stood framed in the doorway, a smile on his face. His appearance was back to its usual polished form, a pressed black uniform hugged his firm build, a fresh shave accented his powerful jaw line and his hair trimmed back to its standard short crop completed the picture. Only the dark circles under his eyes gave any hint to the drama that had unfolded over the last several days, but the sparkle in his eyes told of the joy in his heart. Jaina smiled at her husband, who returned it with a toothy grin, not his usual subtle smirk.

Syal eyed her son. "What did you do, Jagged? Shake your father and brother and make a break for it?"

"No ma'am. I took a nap, got cleaned up, ran by the base, did some errands, then came back here. Rane and Father are parking the speeder. I made them drop me off." He stepped across the room, his focus now on Jaina. "I couldn't stand one more minute apart from my beautiful wife."

Jag leaned over and planted a solid kiss on Jaina's lips, which she accepted greedily. When they parted, both sets of lips were turned up in grins. The thundering of approaching feet brought the special moment to an abrupt end. All eyes turned to greet Rane as he bolted through the door. Syal's glare brought him to a grinding halt.

"Sorry, Mom. Jag, I need to talk to you."

Jag stood his ground and waited for Rane to continue.

"Outside." Rane pointed to the door.

Reluctantly, Jag followed his brother out of the room. While the women finished Jaina's braids, the two men exchanged words in lowered voices before Jag marched back into the room with Rane not far behind, worry marred their usually unreadable Fel features.

Jaina arched one eyebrow at her husband. "Well?"

Jag immediately fell back into his confident air, his emotional barriers rising to lock out his concerns and hide away his thoughts. "The Four Families are coming. Father is stalling, but I doubt even he can turn them around, now they know you are here."

Jaina knew Jag well enough to read his concern, but after everything she had been through a handful of Chiss leaders hardly made an impact. "It's a good thing I cleaned up then."

Jag came back over to her side; his eyes told of the seriousness of the situation. "They could make our lives really difficult or really easy."

Jaina realized in saying 'our', he meant his. There were still possible repercussions for the choices he had made. The price Jag may have actually paid for her came crashing down. They had come to a moment of reckoning.

Jaina offered Jag a comforting touch on his arm. "I'll put on my mother's best diplomat face and keep the true Jaina locked safely away. We'll be fine."

Jag's subtle grin snuck out of its hiding place. "I like the true Jaina."

Jaina climbed across the bed. "I don't think you career can afford the real me having a go at the Four Families, whoever they may be." She nestled against the pillow so she was sitting upright and pulled the sheet over the lower half of her body. Jag watched as she settled her hands in her lap. "They wouldn't be too hard on a woman in her sick bed would they?"

Syal smoothed the sheets as she spoke. "You will do fine, I am sure."

The sound of approaching footfalls caused the room to fall silent. Everyone watched the door with bated breath until Soontir stepped into the room. His face went from drawn to bright when he caught sight of Jaina, who was looking healthier than he remembered, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Hello, Jaina. You look radiant. I can't believe the difference a day has made."

"Thank you."

"You have some visitors, if you are up to it." The hard look in the general's one good eye told Jaina that if she had declined he would have marched the Four Families right back to where they came from, no matter what the consequences to himself.

Jaina smiled graciously. "It will be fine. Bring them in."

Soontir stepped into the hall, only to return moments later with four hooded figures all taller than him. Each wore a robe of a different color - one bronze, one red, one grey, and the last green. Jaina understood enough about the Chiss to know the position was more important than the individual. She also knew these Chiss truly represented the four ruling families and would render decisions on their behalf.

They formed a semi-circle around the foot of the medbunk. Jaina could make out their fiery eyes but little more about their features. Their minds were complete blanks; she had no inkling what their intentions were.

Bronze spoke first. "Welcome to Csilla, Lieutenant Colonel Jaina Fel."

Jag interrupted. "It's still Solo. My wife has not changed her name."

Jaina smiled appreciatively. "Actually, I have decided to use Solo-Fel. Before this, it would have been impossible to consider changing it. Now I fear if I use Fel exclusively there will be one too many General Fel's running around the galaxy at the rate this family gets promoted."

Bronze nodded. "Very well, Lieutenant Colonel Jaina Solo-Fel. We…" She motioned to the other three hooded Chiss. "…have come to meet the woman who defeated the Supreme Overlord and stole the heart of one of Csilla's shining stars." Bronze seemed to emanate some degree of respect for Jaina.

She returned the sentiment with a gracious nod. "It is my pleasure."

Grey spoke next. "We were unaware of your dire circumstances until just recently. We are glad General Fel found the resources necessary to aid in your recovery." There was a hint of reprimand in his tone.

"I will forever be indebted to the Chiss for finding a cure."

Red answered. "You will be indebted to a people who you chose to violate their traditions by coming here without express approval, all the while concealing many other things."

Jag spoke his mind. "I brought my wife here and took what precautions I felt necessary to ensure her safety. No one else should shoulder the responsibility for my decisions or actions. Jaina was dying from a disease she was infected with, protecting my brother, one of our own. She deserves no less than our gratitude after the sacrifices she made for the entire galaxy."

Green turned to Jag. "Colonel Fel, you swore an oath of loyalty to the Chiss, yet you chose not to fully disclose your intentions upon arrival back on the planet. Bringing your wife here was one matter to be regarded. However, you also chose to bring two more outsiders here without express permission and a third under the pretenses she was actually your wife. Some might see those choices as a betrayal of your oath."

Jaina bristled at the implied impugning of her husband's character. "My husband is the embodiment of your Chiss ideal. He has spent a lifetime acting as one, upholding your values. There was no better testament to that fact as he participated in the war. He never backed down from the Chiss principles he swore to uphold, even when it was very uncomfortable for him. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with him."

Green retorted. "His recent digressions bring into question whether your influence, Lieutenant Colonel Solo-Fel, has caused your husband to change allegiances…"

Soontir's voice boomed throughout the room. "Now wait a minute. We agreed that no one would upset my daughter-in-law with this visit. I won't sit here and allow you to malign her or my son."

Green tipped his hooded head as he held up a hand, palm forward. "That was not my intention, General Fel. If I may continue, you will see where this is leading." Soontir's posture relaxed slightly from the poised ready-to-battle stance. Green took it as a sign to continue. "Until now Colonel Fel was the standard to which all Chiss in the pilot ranks were held. Despite his being human, he embodied everything the Chiss value."

Grey picked up where Green left off. "However, we cannot deny that Colonel Fel is human. We had hoped he would continue his role in the CEDF, taking over for his father when the time came. General Fel, you could not have served the Chiss better if you were our own."

Red spoke next. "But it is apparent Colonel Fel has chosen a new allegiance, one we regret because it signifies a loss for Csilla, but nevertheless well deserved. Your union will bring power to you and all around you. In the end, it will ultimately bring power to all of Csilla and open doors that have been long locked – a symbol of things to come."

Next was Bronze. "Although the Chiss do not always appear to be open to outsiders, we can appreciate their strengths, and you, Lieutenant Colonel Solo-Fel, have proven a formidable woman. We would expect no less for your husband. We understand your marriage will result ultimately in both of you wanting to return to the Galactic Alliance. We want you both to know the Chiss will always be proud to call you, Lieutenant Colonel Solo-Fel, one of our own and with it bestow upon you the rights and privileges of such an honor."

Bronze faced Jag. "Colonel Fel, you will forever be a Chiss, no matter where your life path takes you. We could expect no better example to be spread throughout the galaxy. We understand you faced tough decisions and ultimately acted in the best interest of all concerned, even when you circumvented proper channels. We cannot condone your actions, but we will not hold them against you. The Four Families owe a greater debt than we can ever repay."

The room fell into a stunned silence. Jaina composed herself before any of the others could, enough to manage a few words at least. "Thank you. We are truly honored."

Bronze answered. "It is we who are honored to have the hero of the Yuuzhan Vong incursions in our midst. The fact that your family allowed Colonel Fel to bring you here, entrusting your safety to the people of Csilla bodes well for healing the rift opened by Admiral Thrawn years ago. Now, if you will excuse us, we promised General Fel to not cause any undue strain during your recovery. We look forward to an opportunity to formally welcome you to Csilla at a later date."

Red addressed Jag. "Colonel Fel, you will let us know when it will appropriate to put together a proper ceremony."

"I am afraid it will be a while."

"Is you wife's recovery expected to be lengthy?" Green sounded somewhat put off.

Jag grabbed Jaina's hand, proud to finally share his joy publicly. "No, it is just that she is going to be indisposed for a while. We are expecting a child, and after this illness, I don't want to take any risks."

The four pairs of fiery eyes seemed to soak in the inconspicuous bulge under the sheets. After a pause, Green replied, his tone more understanding now. "A second generation of Fels born to Csilla." He faced Soontir. "You must be very proud." Then he turned back to Jag and Jaina. "Your union truly is blessed. I hope you will honor this child with a naming ceremony and allow us the privilege of attending."

Jaina glanced over at Jag who was practically beaming in the Force. He answered for them both. "It would be our honor."

Jaina was not sure what had just happened, but she figured it was pretty important based on his reaction.

Grey spoke. "We will leave now."

With that the four Chiss funneled out the door; Soontir followed them. When they were safely out of earshot, Syal, Rane and Jag released collective sighs. Rane crossed the room from where he had remained conspicuously against the back wall at Tahiri's side through the whole audience. He slapped his brother on the back.

"Well, if that is not proof the Force shines down on you, I don't know what is."

Jag inhaled deeply through his nose, absorbing all that had occurred in one breath. "I would have to agree, but I am not going to fight it."

Jaina interrupted. "So that was all good, right?"

"Better than good." Jag sank on to the bed next to her. "They practically released me from my oath to be free to return to Naboo or wherever we want to go, without breaking my ties. I will always be a Chiss…"

"As is Jaina now." Syal interjected.

Jag looked at his mother and then his wife. "As is Jaina and our child."

"That's fine as long as I don't have to act like one."

"You are more Chiss than you realize, my darling wife. You have a warrior's heart, and they respect that above all else. They would never have accepted you so readily otherwise."

Jaina queried Jag about the one thing still on her mind. "And this naming ceremony?"

Syal answered. "All Chiss name their children in a public ceremony. The positions of those who attend are telling to the importance of the union that formed the child. Briaun was the only one named who had the Four Families represented, up to that point Soontir had not risen to a high enough rank in the CEDF."

Rane laughed. "And the little stinker holds it over our heads constantly."

Everyone laughed. Jaina looked around; suddenly realizing the youngest Fel was missing out on all the fun. "Where is the stinker?"

Soontir's answer reflected his own good spirits as he returned to the room. "She is stuck in a room with a tutor. We took her out of the Academy so she could have an opportunity to be with her family, but now it is time for her to step back into real life."

Jaina joked. "I bet she wishes I were back on my death bed." The room fell silent. Jaina glanced around at the horrified looks on everyone's faces. "What?"

Syal reprimanded her. "Don't ever joke about stuff like that Jaina Solo."

Jag added. "Fel. Solo-Fel." His joy at Jaina's announcement concerning her name coupled with the whole meeting with the Four Families outweighed any shock felt by her stunt.

Jaina offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry, but if I don't joke about stuff like that, it gets to me. I guess it's the Solo in my blood."

Soontir broke the somber tone by quipping back. "It figures your father would give you his warped sense of humor."

"And his killer smile, cocky arrogance, not to mention some mean piloting skills and a knack for fixing anything with moving parts."

"And a mouth that would make a space pirate blush."

Jaina punched her husband playfully in the arm. "You kiss that mouth, Jagged Fel."

"I certainly do." Jag leaned over and placed one hand possessively on her cheek. He swept his face down until their lips were so close they could almost taste each other and paused. He pulled back, smiling. "Maybe, it is better I don't. I might …"

He never had a chance to finish. Jaina placed her lips firmly on Jag's. This time there was no hesitation on his part. He tasted her lips with strong, eager kisses until she opened her mouth. Jag's tongue rushed in to plunder a place he had only gone in his dreams recently. The dance was short but intense. Jag retreated before passion got the best of him.

"Now where did my son learn how to kiss like that?" Soontir remarked.

Jag's eyes never veered from Jaina's brown orbs. She repeated the question. "Yeah, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"From mother's holos."

Syal gasped, then turned a shade of pink, and the whole gathering burst out in another round of laughter. A knocking sound quieted the outburst. Jacen was propped against the doorframe, his arms now crossed casually and a Solo grin plastered on his face.

"Did I miss something good?"

End of Chapter 36  
TKL/h94


	37. Together at Last

**CHAPTER 37** **- Together at Last**

Hand-in-hand, Jacen and Jaina strolled across the hangar toward the _Capla_-class shuttle. Rane and Tahiri were carrying travel cases up the ramp as they approached. The two blondes shared a laugh, but they were too far away to tell about what. Jacen stopped and faced Jaina as the laughing couple disappeared into the belly of the shuttle.

"I really don't like leaving you."

Jaina took Jacen's other hand so she held both firmly. "I know, but I feel great. It's been a week since I came back. You have your own life; you can't put it on hold indefinitely." Jaina glanced down at her feet, which she could barely see sticking out past her tunic draped out over her protruding belly. "Not that you are doing your own thing really. Looking for Zekk is more like taking care of my life, just from afar."

Jacen squeezed her hands until Jaina looked back up into his matching brown eyes. "If there is a chance we can bring him back, I should try. He was my friend, too. If not, I want it to be safe for you to return as soon as possible, for your sake."

Jaina released one hand and slugged Jacen in the shoulder. "Liar, you just want to play with your niece."

"That too, but I don't want to do it while I am watching my back at the same time."

Jaina curled her lips into a grimace as she rubbed her belly. "The truth of the matter is my daughter is destined to be the target for all sorts of attacks, just being my child ensures that. Sometimes staying on Csilla forever seems like a good plan. I don't think there will ever be a time when I am not watching our backs."

Jacen chuckled. "Now you know how Mom and Dad felt all those years."

"More than you know."

"I have a good idea. Twin, remember?" Jaina's eyes sparkled as Jacen touched her in their bond. "We made it through okay. I actually feel sorry for the first fool who tries to kidnap your baby. Between you and Jag and those two Grandpas, the idiot won't know what hit him."

"Not to mention one mean uncle."

Jacen laughed. "And Mara."

"And Kyp." The mention of the Jedi Master altered the mood slightly. Jaina changed subjects quickly. "Do you have the messages for everyone?"

Jacen patted his pocket. "Right here."

"And you will check on Valin? Make sure someone is keeping up with his training."

"Got it covered. And I will give Dad the bottle of Corellian brandy you scammed off Soontir in that sabacc game last night." Jaina winked. "I'll talk to Wedge about Twin Suns, and make sure all your pilots are being looked after. Did I forget anything?"

"Check on Kyp, make sure he knows Jag and I miss him, make sure he knows I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. I don't know how I will ever thank him enough."

"I think he knows."

The Fel family minus Rane walked down the ramp of the shuttle. Briaun was teary eyed; Syal fought back tears of her won. Jacen glanced over at them and frowned.

"I guess it's time to go."

"I guess so."

The twins fell into a comfortable embrace, physically and emotionally. Jaina's arms slipped around Jacen's mid section and squeezed as tight as they could, barring the swell of her baby. Her face was still buried in Jacen's chest when she whispered to him. "I'll miss you."

Jacen kissed the top of her head. "I'll miss you, too."

He backed out of the embrace and laid a hand on her stomach. "And you, too. We have become good friends already. I look forward to meeting you in person soon."

The regret in Jacen's voice caused a tear to trickle down Jaina's cheek. Jacen would have given almost anything to be there when the baby was born, but he was trying to think of the big picture by leaving. Jacen tore his eyes away before he started to cry in turn. He caught sight of Danni standing off to the side. He grinned at her.

"Last chance to change your mind."

Danni shook her head so her blonde curls bobbed around. "I'm staying. I wouldn't trade this chance for the world."

Jacen waved to the blonde scientist before placing his hand on Jaina's cheek. He smiled, then turned to make his way toward the shuttle, stopping only to shake Jag and Soontir's hands and hug Syal and Briaun before disappearing up the ramp.

Jag came over and wrapped his arms around Jaina while the shuttle eased up on its repulsors. She wiped a stray tear that fell as the shuttle broke the mag-barrier. Once the ship was out of sight, Jaina sagged into Jag's arms. She slapped a couple more tears away while lifting her chin so she could see his face. He was smiling down at her.

"It's no fair. We both have brothers leave, and you stand there looking like a rancor with a belly full of Gamorreans."

"I can't help it. Life is too good not to smile."

Jaina stuck out her lower lip. "Well, stop before I slap that grin off your face."

Jag's smile only grew bigger, so Jaina punched him in the solar plexus. The air rushed out of Jag's lungs with a humph. He rubbed the spot where her fist had made contact. "What was that for?"

Jaina glared at him. "Fixed your smile, didn't it?"

Jag was grinning again. "Not likely." Jaina wound up for a second strike, and Jag jumped away, holding his hands out defensively. "Whoa! Take it easy."

Jaina lowered her fist, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why are you so happy, Jagged Fel?"

"Well, you may think I am crazy for saying this, but I missed your wonderfully moody pregnant self."

"You may live to regret those words." Jaina pivoted on her heel to walk away.

Jag called after her. "I doubt it." When he realized she was making due haste for the exit, Jag trotted after her. "Wait up."

Jaina kept marching purposefully away. He caught her and matched her stride for stride while glancing down out of the corner of his eye. Jaina held her head up like royalty who could not be bothered to give him the time of day.

"I have a surprise for you."

Jaina stopped in her tracks. Slowly she cocked her head so she was staring up, one eyebrow arched inquisitively. "Yes?"

Jag grasped Jaina by the elbow and gently encouraged her toward a large auxiliary door at the back of the hangar. Jaina allowed herself to be led over until they were both at the door's controls. Syal, Soontir and Briaun had wandered up behind the couple. Jag keyed a code sequence into the pad, causing the seal on the door to open with a hiss.

* * *

Rising slowly, the door folded into the wall to reveal a small bay large enough for a couple of fighters. Sitting alone in the center was Jaina's voxyn adorned X-wing. At the sight of the snubfighter lit up only by a pair of technician's lamps, Jaina's eyes brightened, then she scurried inside the bay. Passing under the X-wing, she ran her fingertips along the ships's underside affectionately; the other hand rested on the curve of her belly. 

Jag had stayed behind. He turned back to face his family with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Now, that is a beautiful sight."

Soontir kept a straight face as he replied. "I am a bit more partial to the TIE models myself…OOOMPF!" Syal had ribbed her husband with an elbow.

Jaina called across the bay. "Can I take her out for a spin?"

Jag's answer reflected a light note but had a firm undertone at the same time. "In a few months."

Jaina puffed out her lower lip before a sudden idea brightened her expression. She scampered out from under the ship, her eyes scanning for something on top. "Trick?"

A series of toots and whistles erupted from a dark corner as her call activated the astromech droid. The lights on its dome were the first things visible as the R2 unit emerged from the shadows. Jaina met Trick halfway. She knelt down and patted the droid in greeting. Trick rocked back and forth on his feet and beeped emphatically. Jaina read the interface before standing.

"Yeah, I'll take care of that as soon as I can muster up some tools." She motioned for the droid to follow as she walked toward the others.

Briaun queried Jag as Jaina approached with Trick rolling to and fro behind her, trilling all the way. "What is she going to take care of?"

Jag's eyes never left Jaina as she smiled at him. "The restraining bolt I would guess."

"You mean she would take it off? Then she won't be able to control that droid."

"Her family is peculiar about droids. It's almost like they think of the droids as part of the family. Threepio has not had a memory wipe as long as Jaina can remember."

Briaun snorted. "I would say they are peculiar."

Jaina was now standing before the little group. She eyed Jag's little sister. "You had better look closer to home before calling my family peculiar."

Briaun planted her hands on her hips indignantly. "Hey!"

Jaina mimicked Briaun's stance. "Hey what?"

Jag came between the two women like a referee. "Ladies, how about we agree that both are families are not normal and leave it at that."

Jaina chuckled. "I will be the first to admit my family is certifiable."

Briaun was quick with a retort. "Well, that is fine for you, but I thought every family had a least one holostar, the empire's best fighter pilot and a pack of kids who all aspire to have blue skin."

Jag playfully wrestled Jaina and Briaun under one arm a piece. Jaina practically collapsed into Jag's strength. His smart remark was lost on the tip of his tongue. Instead, Jag peered down at his wife, some concern, which he had been unable to shake over the last seven days since the defeat of the disease, reflected in his eyes. His tone had lost its good-natured lilt to a degree when he spoke.

"I think it is time to go home."

Briaun jumped out of her brother's embrace. "Yippee! I can't wait to get home after spending the last week in the city."

The family as a unit made their way for the exit of the auxiliary bay. Soontir took the chance to remind his daughter of an important fact. "You, young lady, will not be enjoying home for too long. When we get back, you need to think about packing. It's time for you to go back to the Academy."

"But…" Briaun's protest was stifled by the stern look cast in her direction by Soontir. She stomped off in a snit with her parents right on her heels.

Jaina walked with Jag over to the auxiliary doors until a series of beeps caught her attention. Jaina whispered into Jag's ear. "Trick can come with us, right?"

He nodded once.

"Come on, Trick. Let's blow this joint."

The droid tooted merrily as he rolled under the closing bay door. Together, Jag and Jaina headed after the others. She rested her arm around his waist; he draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"Trick can play the holo of the wedding for your family when we get home."

"After you rest."

Jaina protested. "Watching a holo won't require any effort on my part."

"After you rest."

Jaina pulled away. "Jag Fel, you can't baby me. I haven't felt this good in I can't remember how long."

Jag pulled up and grabbed Jaina's hand so she had to face him. His green eyes bore into her defiant brown-eyed stare. "And I intend to keep it that way. This is the first day you have been out of the medward. You need to take it easy for at least a couple of weeks."

"But…"

Jag pressed the fingers of his unoccupied hand against Jaina's lips. "No. You cannot imagine the pain I felt when you died. I do not think I could make it through something like that again. I have not fully recovered myself, so if you will indulge my selfish request and please take it easy for me – and our baby." Jag felt no remorse for playing that card. "I want you completely healthy when it comes time to deliver, and I want to hold a healthy baby girl in my arms."

* * *

What Jag failed to realize at that moment was that Jaina did know his agony. She felt his pain as sure as it were her own. Force-blind people never fully grasped that concept, even ones as perceptive as Jag. Jaina still felt with every passing second the desperate cold dread that seeped out of Jag's very core. She was not the only one who needed to heal; Jag's wounds ran as deep as the ravages the sickness had inflicted on her body. By healing her body quickly, Jaina realized she would make great steps toward healing his soul. 

Jaina rose up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Jag's lips. He accepted it eagerly, sweeping her into his arms, their bodies pressed as tight together as her swollen abdomen would allow. Jaina's hands palmed Jag's chest, the beating of his heart pulsed against the smoothness of her skin as Jag's tongue plundered her mouth. The pace of his heart quickened under her curling fingers as the urgency of the kiss intensified until Jaina had to pull away breathless.

Gazing up into Jag's green eyes, darkened by a need that had long gone unfulfilled, Jaina had to put forth some effort to speak and even then it was a husky whisper. "I promise to take it easy if you will kiss me like that a hundred times a day."

Jag tightened his arms around her waist. "It wouldn't be enough."

"What?" Her brown eyes darted back and forth in confusion.

"A hundred kisses a day." Immediately, Jag went to work on kiss number two.

* * *

The gathering of families and friends waiting anxiously for the _Pulsar Skate's_ ramp to lower was a who's who of the Galactic Alliance. Leaders of the war effort like Wedge and Iella Antilles intermixed with scores of Jedi, all eagerly anticipating the ship's passengers to disembark. Leia stood back from it all, Han at her side. 

The ramp ended its agonizingly slow descent, and three girls barreled down. At the lead, Jysella Horn practically leapt the last few feet, landing in her father's arms. The Antilles girls were only steps behind. Wedge caught Syal in a hug, spinning her around. Myri and Iella's reunion, although not as energetic, was no less enthusiastic. Mirax strolled down the ramp to join her husband and daughter just as Valin arrived in the opposite direction. The Horn family ended in a group hug much like the Antilles family next to them.

Leia watched as Mara and Luke exercised patience as only Jedi Masters could. Her brother's bridled excitement at the prospect of having his son back in his life sang through their twin bond. Mara's joy was no less palpable even though Leia shared no such connection with her sister-in-law.

Slowly more and more of the Jedi children and children of key members of the Galactic Alliance filtered down the ramp. Mara grasped Luke's hand at one point. Leia followed the couple's eyes to find Tionne standing at the top of the ramp with a reddish-blonde toddler in her arms. He was gripping her neck tightly; his steel-blue eyes wide open with wonder at the surrounding commotion.

* * *

Mara could no longer stand the agony of her empty arms and jogged up the ramp. Ben watched her closely. When Mara reached out to take her son from Tionne, the boy drew back causing Mara to falter. Luke was at her side, placing a comforting hand on his disheartened wife's shoulder, the other hand stretched out to caress his son's forehead, smoothing away a mass of bangs. 

"Hello, Ben." The touch brought instant recognition and an animated twinkle flashed in the toddler's eyes.

Tionne spoke to the child. "Ben, do you want to say hello to your Mommy and Daddy?"

Ben looked from Tionne to Luke then finished his sweep at Mara. There was a hesitant nature to his words as if he were unsure of his reception. "Hello, Mommy. I missed you very much."

The words had been practiced, but they were precious all the same. The eloquence of the message's simplicity ripped at Mara's heart. Every memory she had missed came crashing down – his first words, his first steps, the tiny scar on his temple – forcing a flood of tears despite the tender smile on her lips. Ben was taken aback, fearful he had said the words all wrong, and turned to his father.

"Why is Mommy crying?"

Luke smiled. "Because she is happy."

A quizzical look flashed across Ben's face. "Why?"

"She is so happy it hurts."

Ben reflected on his father's statement as only a child can. "Can you make it stop?"

"No, but I bet you could if you gave her a hug."

The little boy practically fell into his mother's arms. The effect caused Mara to lavish kisses all over his sweet face. The tears flowed even more freely then. Finally, she pulled him to her chest and hugged Ben tight, rocking back and forth. He had managed to wrap his tiny arms around her neck in the process. Looking over Mara's shoulder at Luke, Ben remarked with the innocence of his age.

"It didn't work."

With that, both Mara and Luke broke into laughter. Between chuckles, Luke managed to respond to his bewildered son. "Yes, it did. If you look in your heart, you will feel her happiness."

While his son wrestled with the idea, rubbing his hand over his chest curiously, Luke motioned for Mara and Tionne to head back down the ramp with a flick of the head.

* * *

Leia and Han met them at the bottom. The reunion had been bittersweet to watch for Leia, and tears welled in her eyes. All at once she experienced Luke and Mara's joy, but also the painful void only her own children could fill. Luke seemed to sense as much and offered her a comforting brush as he greeted them. 

"Ben, this is your Aunt Leia and Uncle Han. Can you say hello?"

Ben shook his head up and down tentatively, offering a timid smile.

Leia spoke to the child. "My, you have grown big and handsome."

Ben looked as if he would have ventured a response when the Antilles girls descended on the scene. Syal interrupted excitedly. "Ben, there is going to be a party. Do you want to come?"

Ben's eyes widened, but he looked to his mother for an answer. Myri pressed. "There's going to be cake."

The toddler's eyes lit up like fireflies. "Cake?"

"Uh-huh." The Antilles girls danced around excitedly.

Ben timidly gauged his mother's intentions. "Can we go, Mommy?"

Mara grinned. There was no way for her to resist the boy, at least not today, even though all she wanted to do was hide in her home and shower Ben with all the love and attention she had forsaken him. "Of course. We can all go."

The boy's shoulders visibly dropped in relief. He started to climb out of Mara's arms just as Wedge and Iella arrived at the group. Mara let him down reluctantly. Each Antilles girl grasped one of Ben's hands. The trio started to skip off toward the hangar exit where many others were heading for the party as well. Everyone turned to follow, when Wedge interrupted.

"I think all of you might want to wait up a minute. I have some news that will interest you."

Mara followed Ben with her eyes, watching as Syal scooped the boy up in her arms, obviously deciding that was the best way to overcome his shorter stride and get to the party quicker. Tionne offered a quick reassurance.

"The girls take great care of him; they treat Ben like a brother."

Just then Iella spotted Tycho hurrying across the hangar. "Wedge Antilles, is this about work? First Tycho is calling you on the comlink seconds after the girls arrive, and now he is heading this way. Don't you think we could all take a break and enjoy our children?"

Wedge grinned, eyeing Leia mischievously. "I think we should all enjoy our children today."

Tycho drew up before the gathering and addressed Wedge. "Any second now."

Wedge tipped his head in acknowledgement, then gazed out the hangar door. Everyone followed his eyes and saw the _Capla_-class shuttle break the mag-barrier. Leia about leapt out of her skin at the sight. She clutched Han's arm, so her nails dug crescents into the skin through the cloth of his shirt.

"It's Jacen!"

The shuttle eased into a berth while the group crossed the hangar floor. No sooner had the ramp touched down; Jacen bounded down and rushed to meet his mother, who was pattering his way. They crashed into a fierce embrace.

Some of Leia's heartache dissipated at the touch of her son. It would never truly leave, not with Anakin gone forever, but Jaina's presence would render it mostly healed. Jacen released his mother to greet his eager father in much the same manner with a little back-slapping for good measure. Luke and Mara hugged Jacen in turn while Han and Leia welcomed Tahiri and Rane, who had disembarked as well.

After everyone had finished with their welcomes, Wedge spoke for the group. "Where's Danni?"

Jacen answered. "She stayed on Csilla. Apparently the Chiss were so impressed with her; they offered her a position in the science directorate."

"She'll be sorely missed." Luke's opinion seemed to reflect the entire group's feeling on the matter as others nodded.

Tycho addressed Rane. "Lieutenant Fel, there are some matters of an official nature I need to discuss with you, if you have a moment."

Rane's gaze shot to Tahiri for the briefest of seconds, then back to Tycho. "Certainly."

"It won't take long. There's a party underway that I plan on attending. I assume you would like to go, too."

Rane tipped his head as he walked in the direction Tycho indicated. The Alderaanian winked at Wedge before turning to leave.

"Thanks, Tycho." Wedge faced his friends. "So how about that party?"

As a loose unit, everyone moved toward the hangar exit. Leia lagged behind, taking her son by the arm. "How is she?"

"Like a new woman."

"And the baby?"

"As far as the doctors could tell, the baby was not affected by the serum that cured them, but only time will tell."

Leia tipped her head thoughtfully. They walked in silence until reaching the exit. She finally asked the question on her mind after the events of the day. "When will Jag bring Jaina home?"

"I don't know, Mom, but I do know it's not time yet."

Leia sighed, then let her head fall against Jacen's shoulder as they exited the hangar together.

* * *

Jag parked the speeder in front of the Fel estate, then inhaled a deep breath. A lifetime worth of worry felt like it had lifted off his shoulders. The war was over; Jaina was cured; his baby was growing strong in her womb; life was good. He glanced over at Jaina sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat next to him. Gratefully, his mother and father had taken Briaun to the market to get supplies in his father's speeder, leaving Jag alone with Jaina for the first time. 

Studying her profile, Jaina appeared serene and healthy like he remembered her. A hint of color blushed her cheeks. Her hair had been skillfully brushed off her face with curls cascading down her back. Her lips, slightly parted in sleep, were pink and moist.

Jag slipped off his restraints and leaned between the two seats. He brushed the back of his hand across Jaina's cheek, and her eyes fluttered open. Rolling her head toward Jag, Jaina kissed his knuckles, then smiled. Jag returned the act with one of his slight curves of the mouth.

"We are home."

"So soon?"

Jag clicked open her restraints. "You fell asleep the second we pulled out of the city."

Jaina shrugged off the belts. "I guess I was tired."

Jag did not respond. Instead, he popped the driver's door and jumped out, slamming it shut quickly so as to not lose too much heat to the outside. Jaina triggered the latch on the door. Before she could put her feet on the snow-covered ground, Jag was around to her side, offering a helpful hand. As Jaina exited the speeder, the full force of the icy air blasted her lungs. She hugged the parka closer and danced in place.

"Sithspit! It's cold."

Jag urged her toward the front door, carefully watching out for signs she would lose her balance on the slick ground. Once they got to the cleared path of the entranceway, Jag jogged up the steps to the door and keyed the access code. By the time Jaina slowly made her way up the steps to his side, the front door was open.

Jaina, then Jag, scurried through the opening into the warmth of the Fel family home. Jaina shrugged off her parka, handing it to Jag, who removed his own and placed both coats on a rack. They stood in the foyer for a silent couple of heartbeats, both absorbing the enormity of the moment.

Jaina finally spoke. "So, we're home."

"Yes, we are."

"What should we do? I haven't acted like a normal person in so long I wouldn't know where to start."

"You promised to rest. Later I am sure Mother has a great meal planned, especially since she dragged Father to the market. After that we can show them the holo of the wedding."

To Jag's amazement, Jaina did not protest his suggestion of further down time. He fully expected her to offer the sleep in the speeder as a sufficient amount of rest. She simply said, "Okay." Then she walked toward the stairs.

Jag imagined the staircase appeared daunting after weeks in bed, but Jaina started up, placing one foot above the other in a slow deliberate manner. He kept pace, but left Jaina to fight it out. Halfway up she paused and looked over.

"I hope Trick is making out alright with Briaun."

"I am sure they are getting along splendidly. He has probably already tried to weld her mouth shut."

Jaina smiled before taking a deep breath. She turned her eyes back up the flight of stairs. "I hate feeling like this."

"You'll be back to your old self in no time. Dr. Tarado still cannot believe how far you have come."

Jaina started back up the steps, a little slower this time. She used the railing to aid in the effort. The final five steps were painfully slow, but she ascended them without complaint.

"There," she panted as she patted her abdomen. "I forgot. Not only do I have to get back in shape, but I have to do it packing some extra pounds."

Jaina recovered sufficiently and made her way to the bedroom. She paused in the doorway to gape at the transformation. Jag eased behind her and slipped his hands to her waist.

"Mother had someone come in and redo it to her exact specifications this week. She thought the room needed a change."

Together they eyed Syal's handiwork. Gone was the young man's room. In its place was a room fit for a married couple. The curtains were a pleasant light yellow with widely spaced lavender and pale green striping in a crossing pattern. The new bed was larger than the old one with an intricate headboard that matched the new lightly stained dresser and wardrobe. The comforter on the bed was a pale green with various shapes and sizes of pillows in shades of green, yellow and lavender tossed along the top.

Jag finally broke the reverie. "Do you like it?"

Jaina spun in Jag's arms. "Oh, I love it. The colors are perfect."

Jag grinned. "I had a little help in that, but everything else was Mother's work. She said when you felt up to it, the two of you could work on decorating a nursery."

"I would love that. I think I will let her do all the choosing though. She has that impeccable taste like my mother. I would rather pick the color paint for my X-wing. How did she find time?"

Jag shrugged. "Having five kids and my father to look after made her real good at multi-tasking."

"Oh, so that's where you learned how to do that."

Vivid memories of a passionate encounter flashed in Jag's mind, igniting longings that had been silent for some time. Jag stifled them reluctantly as he bent over and kissed Jaina quickly. Then he scooped her up into his arms. A graceful sidestep later he had carried her into the bedroom and over to the bed. Jag deposited Jaina on the green comforter carefully.

"Time for you to rest."

Jaina scooted her head onto a pillow Jag was adjusting. She stared up at him with her big brown eyes, smiling sweetly but not offering a protest or resistance. It was enough to melt his resolve like a snowball in the desert. He draped a blanket across her body before pecking her on the forehead. Jag made a hasty retreat for the refresher. He stopped in the doorway.

"Do you need anything?"

Jaina shook her head side-to-side. Jag disappeared into the refresher and fell against the closing door. He struggled to keep a tight check on his barriers, blocking the lusty thoughts suddenly welling up at the urging of a simple memory. No amount of willpower was going to cure his problem; there was only one obvious solution.

After quickly undressing, Jag jumped into the shower and blasted himself with ice-cold water. The frigid droplets pummeling his skin did little to dispel the desirous heat he generated, which dredged up feelings of guilt. Although she was barely out of the medward, Jag wrestled with his need to lose himself in Jaina's arms. All he could think about was making love to her. He was at a loss as to why the need had sprung up so suddenly and with such fever.

Finally, the chill on his skin drowned the flames of passion, and Jag found himself in enough control to end the punishment. After emerging from the shower and toweling off, Jag stalled in the refresher, hoping that Jaina had fallen back to sleep. Finally, he figured enough time had passed and he keyed open the door to the refresher. Jag stepped into the room, wrapped only in a towel. He stopped in his tracks at Jaina's brown eyes, wide and brown and glistening up at him from the bed. He was immediately buffeted by concern for his wife, not the passion of moments before. His fear for her safety was one feeling he had absolutely no control over.

"Is everything okay? You should have called me." He crossed the room and eased his hip onto the bed. Jaina still did not speak; she just gazed up from under her brown lashes. Jag brushed his palm along her cheek, checking for unusual warmth.

Jaina turned her face and kissed his palm. She kept kissing him, laying a trail along his arm. Jag sucked in a breath with a shudder. The concern blew away in a fury of yearning that rolled in like a Csillan blizzard. Achieving the desired result, Jaina rolled back onto the pillow, but she was not satisfied with simply kissing him. Her hand drifted up in an agonizingly slow stretch until her fingertips traced a tantalizing path along the firm ridge of his chest muscles.

Jag watched her hand, unable to insist she stop tempting his lonely body. Jaina seemed to sense his burning need and added fuel to the fire by the desirous gleam in her eyes. Her smile was more of a seductive grin, her lips parted slightly, beckoning for him to enter. Jag leaned over until their faces were mere inches apart.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I see that."

Jag wrestled for control of the situation. She lowered her eyes to skim the contours of his chest. Her hand picked up where her eyes left off, her palm smoothing back up, rubbing along the ripples of his stomach, over the sleek fit of his skin across his chest and finishing with her index finger tracing along the pulse on his neck.

Jag grasped her hand, mixing his fingers into hers. He licked his lips. "I love you, Jaina."

She smiled. "Then show me how much."

At that moment, Jag lost all control, but at the same time he found his way back home where he belonged.

* * *

Kyp strode up to the doors leading into the large reception hall situated at the east end of the new Jedi Council complex. One door swung open allowing a pack of children to filter from the noisy room. A small black-haired boy ran straight into Kyp's hip. The child bounced back to stare up at the silver-maned Jedi. His mouth dropped open in surprise. Kyp was well-known among the Jedi children, and the boy recognized him immediately. 

The youngster stammered. "I…I…I am s-s-sorry, Master Durron."

Kyp ruffled the boy's hair gently. "It's alright."

The boy eyed his friends hurrying down the breezeway. Kyp patted the boy on the back and sent him after his companions. "Go on, son."

The boy dipped his head respectfully and trotted off. Silence returned to the air as the laughter and shouts of the gang of children trickled around a corner. Kyp adjusted his tunic while taking a calming breath. Since Jaina's passing and return to the land of the living, Kyp had spent much of his time in meditation, trying to find some semblance of peace to his hapless existence.

So far the clarity of self-knowledge had eluded him. Now, Kyp was venturing into public after his self-imposed hermitage, while his insides tried to untie the painful knots of conflicted and tumultuous emotions. There was no avoiding the demands of his position. Kyp was a member of the Council, and such rank required his presence at this cheerful gathering to welcome home the children they had all fought to secure a future for, despite his desire to crawl in a hole and not come out until Jaina returned from the Unknown Regions. Only then would his lonely heart find a sense of direction; only she could give his life purpose.

Kyp braced his shoulders and stepped through the doors. The sheer volume of happiness overwhelmed the Jedi Master momentarily. He stood with his hand on the door, taking in the sights and sounds of laughing children bouncing around the feet of equally bliss-filled family members and friends. Before Kyp could muster his resolve to brave the joyous ranks, Valin darted across the room, dodging an assortment of children playing some sort of game that involved running from the child designated it.

"Master Durron! Master Durron! Guess who is back?"

A fleeting hope caused Kyp to release his tightly held barriers, reaching for his partner. He met the same nothingness he had felt since the day Jaina left for Csilla. Kyp's voice sounded more forlorn than he would have liked. "I don't know. Who?"

Valin practically jumped out of his skin. "Jacen!"

He may not have been Jaina, but Jacen had been with his twin until probably only a day ago. Any word from Csilla was the closest thing to Jaina Kyp might have for a long time. "Where is he?"

Valin waved for Kyp to follow with a sweep of a hand. "I'll show you."

Kyp's long strides caught the teenager quickly. The Jedi Master had to force himself to return the polite greetings of several party-goers he passed along his way. There was little time to do more than offer a brief hello, in order to keep up with the Horn boy. They caught Jacen just as he was parting company with Kenth who was being summoned over to a gathering of older Jedi.

"Hey, Jacen." Kyp raised his voice to catch the other Jedi's attention.

Jacen glanced Kyp's way. His smile was a perfect reminder of the grin Jaina liked to flash more often than not. "Hi, Kyp." Jacen fished a hand into the pocket of his jumpsuit. "I have something for you." Jacen pulled his hand out, clutching a datacard.

Kyp accepted the disk, fingering it between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were drawn to the datacard; he examined it with an intensity others would never understand, hoping for a fleeting glimpse into Jaina's spirit. Jacen interrupted Kyp's reverie.

"Jaina recorded messages for all her loved ones."

Kyp's eyes shot up to meet Jacen's stare. The Jedi Master had never put himself in that category, but Jacen's words brought his relationship with Jaina into a new light. She loved him. It might have been like a brother, but Kyp had learned to take what he could get. It was more than he deserved really.

Valin interrupted Kyp's thoughts. "I got one, too." The apprentice waved a datacard of his own around. "I have a datapad you could use if you want to read it now."

"Thanks, I'll save it for some place more private." Kyp stuffed the datacard in his pants' pocket.

Valin continued, spouting news about Jaina. "Jaina told Jacen to make sure someone was looking out for me. I told him that you have been helping me when you could and that I have been flying with the Dozen."

Kyp looked from Valin to Jacen. "I do what I can. I don't want to undo any of Jaina's good work though."

Jacen responded, knowing the mind of his sister intimately. "Jaina knew you would watch out for him. Since she doesn't know when it will be safe to return, she asked if you or I could talk to Luke about finding Valin a temporary Master. She is concerned that he is extremely vulnerable at this point in his training. Any suggestions?"

Kyp peered at Valin out of the corner of his eye, then back at Jacen. "I'll do it." Jacen nodded once before Kyp faced Valin directly. "Is that okay with you, kid?"

Valin lifted off his heels in barely contained excitement. "Oh, man! Wait until my dad gets a load of this!"

The young man sprinted across the room without a thought for the other two men. Kyp muttered after the young man. "I bet your father will be beyond thrilled."

"Are you sure about this? She didn't mean for you to volunteer."

Kyp faced Jacen again after watching Valin interrupt his father's conversation and point in their direction. "Yes, she did. She was just giving me permission." Kyp paused. "So how is your sister other than she is cured?" He tried to sound casual; he was sure he failed miserably.

"The day we left she was going home from the medward. Jaina's probably trying to take over Vanguard Squadron today or challenging Jag to a sparring match."

Kyp chuckled, relief apparent in the easing of his features. "That good, huh?"

Jacen smiled wistfully. "Better."

"I am surprised you came back. I figured you would stay right through the blessed event. Or did the Chiss run you off?"

"No, I decided I could help Jaina more by coming back and finding Zekk than sitting around on that icicle of a planet. Man, is it cold there. Besides, I would be like a third engine on a TIE, useless. Jaina and Jag need this time more than anything. They are both healing, if you know what I mean?"

"I do." Kyp was referring to being the third engine not the point of the question, but Jacen never needed to know that fact. "So do you think you can find Zekk?"

Jacen's face grew long. "I have to try. I want Jaina to be able to bring her baby back to Naboo. That is what she really wants. This is the first time we have ever had a home. So I talked to Iella, and she is going to lend me all the resources available. I am meeting with her tomorrow morning, then I will head out as soon as I have a substantial lead."

Kyp stared at Jacen, but his eyes were sightless. His thoughts were a blank slate to Jacen, so the younger man waited patiently. Finally, Kyp returned to the here and now. "I want to go with you."

"But you just said you would be training Valin."

"What better way to learn than on a real Jedi assignment."

"It could be dangerous."

Kyp snorted. "And the last couple of years have been like a day at the spa?"

"What about the Dozen? It sounds like you are back in charge."

"They've survived without me for spells. We might be able to use them; you never know."

Jacen furrowed his brows. "Okay then, it's settled. We will talk to Uncle Luke in the morning and then head over to see Iella. We can make plans from there."

Kyp tipped his head in acknowledgement. "I better get my affairs in order. I am sure Drue will be none too pleased when I tell her that no sooner than I take over the Dozen, I hand them back over to her. She learned a lot from Mara while I flew with Twin Suns. This will be a good opportunity for Drue to grow her command abilities. She always seems to come through for me."

"Sounds like a good woman."

"She is." Kyp pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Until tomorrow morning then."

Jacen dipped his head in a respectful farewell before Kyp made a hasty exit. He planned to participate in the party, but first he had something important to do. Stopping by the Horn family, Kyp slid between Valin and his mother.

Corran addressed the Jedi Master. "I hear you decided to step into Jaina's shoes for a while."

Kyp was surprised to feel genuine warmth from Valin's father. He had figured there would be some protest on Corran's part. "I hope that is acceptable."

Mirax responded. "We think it's great you are taking Valin under your wing. I can't think of anyone more suited. You were actually there for most of Valin's work with Jaina anyway."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence." Kyp turned from Mirax to Valin. "Do you think I could borrow that datapad for a few minutes?"

Valin pulled the device from its hiding place under his tunic's belt. "Sure."

Kyp accepted the datapad. "I'll bring it right back. If you will excuse me."

Kyp smiled gratefully and walked off, popping the datacard into the receiver as he went. After punching a few keys, Jaina's message flashed on the screen. Kyp slipped out a back door, which opened to one of the new meditation gardens in the Jedi Council complex. He found a hoverpad floating near a bank of Alderaanian roses and climbed onto the cushioned seat. In this quiet place, Kyp entertained the contents of the message.

_Dear Kyp, _

I am sure you now of my cure; Jacen said he sent word. I am sorry if my apparent passing caused you heartache, but I am sure you handled it the best way you knew how. When I was coming back, you were there – you and so many others. I want to thank you, because I found a different strength from each person to draw from. With you I found your will, that part that separates you from others, that makes you special to me. Your will brought me back from the darkness on Hapes and again from the grasp of death. For that I am truly thankful.

There are many more reasons to thank you. I am sure I would not have enough time to list them all, nor do I think I could find a way to truly repay the debt I owe you. For this you will have my undying love and a piece of my heart forever. My life would be an empty void and my place in the galaxy a part of history if it were not for your sacrifices.

Thank you for taking Valin as your apprentice while I am gone (yes, I know that is what you have done). Please make sure he watches his guard on the weakside and don't forget the footwork. Be patient with him though. He tries too hard sometimes. Also, keep an eye on Jacen. If I were to venture a guess, you will be heading out with him to chase down Zekk. Jacen does not fully grasp what the dark side can do to a person and I want to keep it that way. Save Zekk if you can, remember what Uncle Luke did for you at your darkest hour. You turned out pretty all right; there is always hope.

I could go on and on, but I have so much to say and too little time. The little one inside me demands I eat more food. You would be hard pressed to recognize me with the belly I am developing. I could not climb into the cockpit of my X-wing if I tried.

Until we meet again, my dearest friend and partner. My heart yearns to feel the comforting touch in our bond. You are my strength. I could not have made it without you.

My love always,

Jaina

End of Chapter 37  
TKL/h94


	38. The Pains of Labor

**CHAPTER 38 - The Pains of Labor**

Jaina put her hand on her back for the fourth time since getting out of the speeder and massaged her tightening muscles. A couple of controlled breaths later the pain began to dissipate. Syal was talking about the townhome the family had leased to stay in during the duration of the winter storm season. Jaina smiled up at Jag's mother as they turned a corner in the Syndic Headquarters, hoping to catch enough of the end of Syal's thoughts so she would not suspect the distraction.

"…think you and Jag should take the biggest of the rooms. There will be more room for the bassinette. Besides, it's downstairs, and you don't want to have to hike those stairs for much longer." Syal turned her blue-green eyes toward Jaina momentarily to gauge her features.

"I would appreciate that, but I don't want to put you out. It is your home. I am just a guest."

Syal clucked. "Jaina Solo-Fel, I would think by now you would know better than to say something as absurd as that. Everything we have is yours; you know that. Soontir and I love you as if you were our own."

Jaina looked down. "I know. I am sorry. I don't know why I say such stupid things lately." Tears brimmed in her eyes as Jaina's steps slowed to a stop.

Syal turned back and rested a comforting hand on Jaina's cheek. "Oh darling, I know it's hard to be away from your Mother when you are so close to having this baby. Hormones do little to help the matter."

* * *

Jaina batted away a tear while Syal studied her features. Jaina's color was always a good indicator of her physical state. Although her recovery was remarkable over the last three months, the pregnancy had not allowed Jaina to return to her earlier vigor. Her skin color was healthier than it had ever been since arriving on Csilla, but sometimes, her skin would wash out, hinting to the underlying drain on her internal resources.

"Oh dear. I think I pushed too hard. Jag will have my head. Well, let's get this visit over quickly. Then I will get you home and off your feet." Syal spun Jaina around, wrapping an arm through Jaina's arm to lend her support.

"Really, I am fine. Besides, Jag is still a little overprotective. I practically had to force him back to work so I wouldn't kill him for all the fussing he does."

Syal laughed. "Don't fault him for it, Jaina. It's the only way he can deal with the wound still in his heart."

"But I lived, the baby is going to live. What more does he have to worry about?"

"Everything and nothing. It will get better though; I promise. Jag loves you so much it drives him a bit crazy, but I wouldn't want him to be any other way."

"Me neither."

* * *

A tall Chiss in a black pilot's uniform entered the corridor from a doorway ahead. He marched down the corridor in their direction. As the blue-skinned humanoid drew closer, Jaina recognized him.

"Hello, Hiza."

Jag's second-in-command practically jumped to attention when he was addressed. Jaina could never figure out the Chiss' reaction to her since the Four Families visited, but she guessed she was somebody important now.

"Welcome, Lieutenant Colonel Solo-Fel and Mrs. Fel. Are you looking for your husbands?"

"It's Jaina, Hiza. I am gladly just a normal everyday person right now. And yes, we are looking for our husbands."

"As you wish, Jaina. I can take you to them."

Syal spoke. "That would be greatly appreciated. I would rather not drag Jaina around anymore than I have."

Hiza bowed respectfully, then performed a smart pivot on his heel. "This way."

The two women had to pick up their pace to keep up with the long-legged Chiss, who was unaccustomed to accompanying pregnant women. By the time they had rounded the second corner, Jaina felt a stitch start to tingle in her right side, then slowly spread to her back. Her hand drifted to the tensing muscle as the pain grew.

Jaina was about to ask Hiza to stop for a moment, when he pulled up in front of a door and keyed the console. She stopped where she was as Hiza disappeared into the room. Syal stayed by Jaina's side as she leaned over slightly to relieve the cramp.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Syal's arm wrapped around Jaina to help support her.

Jaina forced herself to take deep breaths, pushing the pain out with the exhale motion. She grimaced through her words. "Just a little cramp."

"What's wrong, Mother? Was there a problem at the doctor's visit?" Jag's voice sounded unusually excitable.

Jaina glanced up to greet her husband; the pain somewhat faded. His green eyes were cool like ice. Hiza and Soontir framed Jag in the corridor. Jaina curled one side of her mouth up in the semblance of a smile, trying to dispel his concerns.

"Hello, Jag. I just had one of those cramps again." Her smile brightened as she straightened to her full height. "See, all better."

The deadly serious expression on Jag's face showed he was not convinced. Soontir intervened. "Come, ladies. Let's get you both off your feet."

* * *

The general ushered the two women into a small conference room. Jag helped settle Jaina into chair, then took the one next to her. He took Jaina's hand, and when he looked into her eyes this time, his expression had softened.

"So to what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

Jaina could tell he was trying hard to hold his concern in check. "We went to check out the townhome and tie up some loose ends after visiting Doctor Tarado."

"What loose ends?"

"You know, figure out what we still need, stuff like that."

Jag inhaled sharply. "I told you I was planning on taking care of all that."

"I know, but you have so much to catch up on here at work. Your mother and I thought we could help out while we were in town today."

"I don't need your help." Jag practically bit back his words, but they were out before he realized the damage. Jaina's face fell.

Syal, who had come to stand behind Jaina, addressed her son while smoothing Jaina's hair. "Don't be too hard on Jaina. I was the one who suggested stopping by the townhome. After that we were so close to the base, I figured a quick visit would not hurt. She just wanted to see you at work. The poor child is going stir crazy out on the estate."

Jag's guilt quieted any further admonishment. "I am glad you were able to see the townhome. Is it satisfactory?"

"Yes." Tears streamed out with the word as Jaina's lower lip quivered. Emotional outbursts had become the norm.

Jag scooted off his chair and kneeled before his wife. Jaina wiped away the deluge with the back of her hand. "It will be all right."

Jag glanced past Jaina to his mother and father who were trying to stifle grins. His wife's crying jags had become family fodder for amusing themselves. His glare wiped the smirks from their faces as quickly as a heavy-duty cleaner would have. Jag turned his attention back to Jaina.

"I am not mad. I am only concerned about you stressing yourself needlessly. There is not a thing for you to worry about except growing that baby girl, big and strong."

Jaina blubbered. "The only thing growing big is me."

Jag suppressed a chuckle of his own. "You look perfect."

Tears were quickly replaced by a surge of spiteful anger. "Don't you patronize me, Jagged Fel."

Jag was used to being on the losing side of these conversations. He casually brushed off Jaina's mood swing with a smile. "Okay."

"What does that mean?"

"Okay, I won't patronize you."

Jaina did not seem to know what to do with that remark, so she sniffled. "Thanks."

Jag brushed a hand on her cheek to wipe away a stray tear, then pecked a kiss on Jaina's pouty lips. He straightened up from his kneeling position. "Do you feel good enough to head home?"

Jaina shook her head. "Uh-huh."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jag hoisted Jaina to her feet.

"No, we'll be fine." Jaina responded as she looked to Syal.

Soontir spoke addressed his wife. "You should probably get going soon. The weather reports said a storm was expected this afternoon."

Syal voiced her concern over the fact. "So early? It is still two weeks until the start of the blizzard season."

The general allayed his wife's fears with the casual wave of the hand and his calm demeanor. "It is probably one of those weak systems that like to blow through this time of year. It is nothing to worry about."

Jag guided Jaina out of the conference room while his mother, walking with Soontir up ahead, expressed another thought. "Do you think we should move into town earlier in case the storms keep coming early?"

Soontir addressed Jaina over his shoulder. "What did Doctor Tarado say?"

"I still have four weeks until my due date."

Soontir used the information to answer his wife's question. "We should be safe moving in next week then, just like we planned. Besides, you are practically a professional at this baby business."

Soontir and Syal naturally walked at a quicker pace than Jaina's acquired shuffle. As soon as they were beyond earshot Jag whispered to Jaina. "Are you sure you feel okay? I could take you back to the doctor."

Jaina placed a reassuring hand on Jag's arm. "I am just tired and bloated and hormonal, same as always. Otherwise, I am perfectly fine."

Jag put a hand on her abdomen. "And the baby?"

"Nothing new to report - still healthy and growing bigger by the second. I am not sure there will be room for any of me when she is ready to be delivered."

Ahead Syal and Soontir reached the exit leading to the enclosed parking bay. Syal stopped to dig in her handbag, allowing the younger couple to catch up. "'Tir, why don't you take Jaina out to the car?"

Soontir waited for Jaina to kiss Jag, then escorted her by the arm out the door. Syal removed a flimsiplast from her bag and handed it to Jag. "Here is the list of things we still need for the townhome before moving in."

Jag scanned the list for a heartbeat before stuffing it in his pocket. "I will take care of it today."

"There is no rush. We still have a week."

"If I finish it today, Jaina will not have an excuse to get herself worked up."

Syal's eyes turned down. "That is my fault. I should have paid more attention."

Jag rubbed a hand down his mother's arm until he grasped her hand. "I am not mad at you. Jaina is about as stubborn as they come. She will not admit to herself her own limitations, let alone to one of us. Just do me a favor, and see that she goes straight to bed."

Syal smiled at her son. "I have got that covered. Pampering the mother of my grandchild has become my specialty."

Jag leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek. "Have I told you how much I appreciate everything you have done for us?"

"Oh, Jag. I would do it a hundred times over and love every second of it."

Jag smirked. "I know, but I feel like I have placed a burden on you. I would stay home indefinitely except I suspect I drive her crazy sometimes."

Syal squeezed Jag's hand. "She said something to that effect. Everything will be all right, you know."

"I keep telling myself that."

Syal stared directly into her son's eyes. "You have to believe it, Son, for her sake. When the time comes for her to deliver that baby, she will need that from you."

* * *

Jacen scratched at his new beard. It was hard to get used to it. He had let his facial hair grow over the last three months in preparation for going undercover and dyed his hair black with sprinklings of gray trying to achieve a mature look. The effectiveness of his efforts was the source of much good humor between Kyp and Valin, but Jacen thought it suited him just fine. The mature look had certain advantages, too numerous to list; today though he was sure it was a decided disadvantage.

Sitting in the Luxor Cantina, in some back-water world he had a hard time recalling the name of, Jacen felt several sets of eyes boring into the back of his skull. The room was filled with young, eager humans and aliens alike, all eager to prove their mettle as bounty hunters or space pirates or general scourge of the universe. Nothing validated that point better than taking down a veteran with a reputation.

A pair of ambitious Rodians had been sizing Jacen up, looking for a chance to take on the seasoned bounty hunter that was his established cover. With a casual turn of the head, Jacen scanned the room, bypassing the Rodians to make quick eye contact with Kyp, sitting among the bar patrons. His face was mostly concealed under his robes, but no one seemed to take particular note of the Jedi Master's presence. It was a well-known fact Kyp could easily manipulate the mind of anyone around, even other Jedi, but to see the result in action was impressive. Jacen had little to worry about with Kyp watching his back so he settled back casually in his seat, drawing on the mental image of his father's cocky air.

The comlink beeped twice. Jacen twisted around to dig the device out of a cargo pocket in his pants down below the knee. The resulting motion caused a pain to shoot out across Jacen's back. He paused momentarily, startled somewhat by the intensity of the twinge, then quickly pushed away the feeling. The comlink continued to beep, drawing unwanted interest to be cast his way. Jacen brought the device to his mouth.

"Go ahead." Jacen affected the strange accent of his cover.

"There is a bit of activity here in the spaceport. It looks like that group Kyp suspected is heading out." The low signal and scrambler caused the transmission to crackle. The edge in Valin's voice was unmistakable though.

"I read you. Get that bucket of bolts warmed up. If my contact doesn't show in the next couple of minutes we may just have to follow your master's gut instinct and tail them without confirmation."

"Doing it now."

"Did you get the transmitter on one of those escort fighters?"

"It was easy as brandy going down."

Jacen grimaced. They had been hanging around too many seedy establishments in this quest for Zekk. Jaina would not be pleased to hear that her apprentice was talking like a space pirate. He clicked the comm twice signaling an end to the conversation about the same time a lanky man with dark hair and eyes snaked his way to the booth Jacen was hunkered into. The man gave no indication of undue concern or worry as he plunked his mug on the table.

"I am seeking passage to Dubrais. I hear you might be able to help."

Jacen eyed the man while probing his intentions in the Force. The catch phrase had been recited exactly as Iella had left in her instructions, but Jacen was not taking any chances. This was the closest they had been to finding Zekk, and he had no intention of blowing this opportunity. Jacen recited the appropriate response as he slid deeper into the booth.

"We might be able to come to some kind of arrangement." The man tipped his head slightly, then slipped into the booth until he was across from Jacen. He studied Jacen closely; his dark eyes hinting to some recognition. "I was about to give up on you." Jacen threw back a swig of his drink, using a nudging in the Force to distract the man from making the connection.

"I was following up with a source."

"Our mutual friend says you might have some information that would help in my search – something about a man with extraordinary powers buying large amounts of weaponry and amassing a significant fleet." Iella had set up this rendezvous, stating an old acquaintance in the intelligence community had come to her seeking resources in his mission. Her acquaintance had traded this information for any aid that she could supply through official channels.

"Uh-huh." The contact sipped the top of his ale casually. "Our mutual friend and I go way back. She said to give you anything I had."

The connection Iella had with this man became apparent to Jacen. He whispered across the table. "All the way back to Corellia?"

The man grinned. "Something like that. I've been following a special shipment of Corusca gems swiped from a Corellian freighter. The apparent thief just walked in, told the crew to leave the ship in the space dock, and they got off without offering even a token resistance."

Jacen absorbed the information without offering any hint of the excitement growing in the pit of his stomach. "So you're working independently now, probably for the insurer of the shipment."

The man nodded. "Pays better."

"Did you get a line on the gems?" Jacen picked up a short but intense burst of anger that was quickly stifled with the man's measured control.

"My partner and I caught wind of a buyer on the Lipogola black market purchasing large amounts of weapons using Corusca gems as payment. It took us four weeks to get an airtight cover, bringing in a shipment of R-71 laser rifles. My partner made the meeting with the buyer. When he didn't check in at the designated time, I blasted out. I doubled back two days later and found him in the local morgue, his neck broken." The man swallowed, his neck muscles tightening with the strain of the memory.

"I am sorry for your loss."

The contact's eyes bore into Jacen. "This guy is dangerous – too dangerous to handle alone. That is why I went back to our mutual friend. She said you would be the man to deal with this guy effectively. The only way this buyer could have figured out who my partner was would be if he was a mind reader; our cover was that good. It was almost as if he were a…"

"Jedi." Jacen finished for the man.

The contact squinted his dark eyes and took a hard stare at Jacen. A momentarily lapse in his calm demeanor flashed across his features. "I know that face." His expression showed he was quite pleased with himself. "I knew I recognized you."

A Solo grin surfaced. "Let's keep it our secret."

The other man lowered his eyelids in acknowledgement. "There is a shipment of ion cannons going out today from the spacedock…"

"Berth D34?"

The man's expression was puzzled. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Jacen shrugged his shoulders. "Hunch, I guess, or maybe a little luck. We are berthed right next to that."

"My source says one of the fighter jocks escorting the shipment had a little too much lomin ale last night and was doing a lot of bragging about bringing back gems fit for a queen. Apparently he was trying to impress the ladies of the establishment."

"Nothing like some shiny rocks to bring the ladies running." Jacen grinned more at the thought he may be closer than he could possibly hope to catching Zekk than at the humor in his words. "So you think following this shipment would be a good place to start?"

"It's a safe bet."

Jacen caught Kyp's eye and offered him a non-verbal hint to make his way out of the cantina. Kyp was gone seconds later. "Thanks for the information. I had best be going."

"Listen, I know I can't get this guy alone without getting my neck broken as well, and I am sure you can handle yourself fine in that regard. If you would allow me to accompany you, with my resources, we could wrap this wayward friend of yours in a neat package in no time flat. What do you say?"

Jacen chuckled. "Our friend said to expect you to ask. I guess she does know you well. She said you would be an asset to our work. That makes you more than welcome, as long as you understand the risks. This man is extremely dangerous."

"I think I learned that lesson the hard way already. May I ask what it is this man has done to make you want to risk your neck? It can't be over a shipment of gems."

"We used to be friends, then he threatened my family."

The man studied Jacen silently. "So, it's strictly personal."

"You could say that." Jacen stuck his hand out. "How about it?"

The contact grasped Jacen's hand firmly and shook it once before both men slid their way to the edge of the booth. "We'll save proper introductions for later."

* * *

The beeping of the comm unit continued incessantly for a minute, wafting up the stairwell, demanding to be answered. Jaina figured Syal must have gone out to the hothouse and did not hear the noise. Jaina was firmly ensconced on the floor, packing clothes for their impending move to the city the next day. It had become increasingly difficult to get up and down, but soon the sound became so aggravating she could stand it no longer.

With some effort and the aid of the Force, Jaina's protesting muscles heaved her upright. The result was a sharp protest from her back muscles to which Jaina slapped her hand as she muffled a cry. The beeping continued. So after a couple of seconds passed and the protesting back muscles relaxed, Jaina waddled out of the bedroom.

The trip down the stairs was slow and laborious. Once at the bottom, she would have rested but the chime of the comm beacon drove her to make the last few steps across the foyer and into the study. Jaina plopped unceremoniously into the seat at the console and pushed the answer button. When Soontir's distinctive one-eyed face popped onto the screen, Jaina stifled her disappointment. She had hoped all the effort would at least result in a call from Jag.

"Jaina, I am sorry to disturb you. I was hoping Syal would answer."

Jaina smiled sweetly to ease the man's concern about inconveniencing her. "I think she is giving her flowers their last bit of loving before the droids take over. Do you want me to fetch her?"

"No, absolutely not. I was calling to tell the both of you Jag and I will be late getting home. Vanguards were testing some new improvements to their cloaking devices when one of the fighters malfunctioned. They are in the process of bringing it in now by tractor beam, but it is slow going."

Jaina frowned. "I can imagine. Was anyone hurt?"

"No."

"That's good. I'll tell Syal to hold dinner for later."

Soontir shook his head side-to-side once. "Please, you two go ahead and eat without us. Your husband will have a fit if he thinks you missed a feeding." Jaina leaned back in her seat and started to laugh. A small fluttering in the pit of her gut stymied the response as her hand rubbed her swollen stomach nervously. Concern washed across the general's normally stern features. "Is everything all right?"

Jaina perched back in her seat. "The baby was agreeing on the idea of not missing her scheduled feeding. Tell Jag not to push too hard to get home. I will probably go to bed after dinner anyway."

"Tired?"

One corner of Jaina's mouth turned down. "Exhausted."

Soontir forced a tiny smile. "I will deliver your husband home safely to you, my dear. I won't keep you any longer. Get some rest."

Jaina smiled ruefully. It was a well-known fact that she had not slept well in the last couple of days. Unfortunately her moods had been the best testament to that fact. At the moment though her mood had swung to excessively sentimental and not at all harsh like it tended to be. Something about the depth of the Baron's feelings toward her warmed her to the core. She appreciated everything Soontir had done for her, especially after the shaky start they had experienced. Even more so, the amazing bond that had developed over the last months between Jag and his father overwhelmed Jaina. That bond had seemed to trickle her way in the form of a completely boundless love.

In that moment Jaina responded. "Bye, Dad."

After the words were out they felt right. It was the first time Jaina had bestowed Soontir with the honor, and though he would never replace her father, Jag's father had become an irreplaceable part of her life. Syal and Soontir had accepted her like a daughter, and Jaina had learned to love them like an adopted family.

Soontir beamed an uncharacteristic toothy grin before ending the transmission. Apparently the moment was not lost on him. A tear slipped out of the corner of Jaina's eye. She struggled out of the chair, using her arm strength to push up her weighted torso. With tiny deliberate steps, she moved across the study.

Syal, who was turning up the staircase, stopped at the sight of Jaina exiting the room. "Jaina, what are you doing up?"

Jaina pointed over her shoulder with a thumb. "Dad called to say he and Jag would be late."

Syal practically beamed as she recognized the change in Jaina's title for her husband. Jag's mother had always been loving and affectionate, but she never demanded more of Jaina than she thought she could give. Syal's patience apparently was rewarded with her daughter-in-law's acceptance of the entire Fel family as her own.

"Well I guess they will just miss out on the Endwa stew I was preparing."

Jaina made her way slowly to the bottom of the staircase to join Syal. "More for us."

"Let's get you back to bed for a while. You look a little tired."

Jaina failed to disagree. She also felt a little flushed and somewhat unsettled. She simply answered with a nod of agreement. With some assistance from Syal, Jaina proceeded up the stairs.

"Why don't you leave the packing for later? I am glad the men agreed to move a couple of days sooner, but I certainly did not intend for you to be stuck packing. It has obviously worn you out."

Jaina continued her slow laborious journey placing one foot before the other and pushing on the railing with her hand to aid in the effort of rising up each step. "I'm fine."

"Well, I don't care what that doctor says. I think you are further along than they say – baby size or no baby size. Those scales and charts the doctors use fail to take into consideration that you were gravely ill through most of the pregnancy." The women topped the last step. "That would definitely inhibit your baby's growth."

Syal continued talking as they entered the bedroom and Jaina settled onto the bed with the grace of a bantha. "By the looks of you, I would say you are going to have that baby very soon, young lady."

Jaina rolled back against a pair of pillows Syal adjusted. "Why is that?"

"I have had enough to know. You have that unsettled look constantly, and I swear the baby has dropped. You mark my words, she is coming sooner than everyone thinks." Syal spread a blanket across Jaina's body.

"But if you are right, then I would have gotten pregnant practically right after the wedding."

Syal winked mischievously as she gently patted Jaina's swollen belly through the blanket. "That would be my son. He always gets everything done right the first time. Now shut your eyes and rest. I will come get you when dinner is ready."

* * *

Kyp sat perched on a roof, overlooking the intended meeting place of the weapons dealer with the mysterious man who was buying vast quantities of weapons with stolen Corusca gems. Below, they could make out Jacen, posing as one of the five escort pilots and bodyguards for the dealer. A day earlier, it had been a simple matter for Kyp to warp the members of the dealer's party into thinking Jacen had always been in the organization and replace him for the man they had abducted from the group that very same day. As the impending deal loomed before them, a confrontation with Zekk appeared imminent.

Lying next to Kyp on the roof, Daron Tyor studied the gathering below through his macrobinoculars. The former CorSec agent and friend of Iella Antilles had been extremely valuable thus far in aiding in their mission. His steely presence in the Force proved that Daron would be an asset and not a hindrance if things went awry. A strange tingling in Kyp's gut said things were bound to go wrong. They always did when Dark Jedi were involved.

A _Stalwart_-class light freighter came into view, lowering on repulsors toward the open berth adjacent to the dealer's transport. The only other vessels on the platform were the two older model Y-wings that flew escort for the weapons dealer.

Kyp dropped a comlink out of his sleeve; it fell easily into his hand. He whispered into the device. "Valin, we've got company. Be prepared to move that bucket of bolts as soon as I give a signal."

"Got it, boss."

Daron chuckled silently. "He is so like his father when he first came into CorSec."

Kyp curled his lips in ridicule. "I suppose he comes by it honestly then."

The other man winked, then both men turned their attention to the party below. The dealer's party walked toward the landing freighter. Oddly enough, Jacen was hanging back. Warning bells went off in Kyp's danger sense. He held his hand out as he addressed Daron.

"Let me see your macrobinoculars."

Daron handed the device over without question. Kyp brought them to his eyes and adjusted the focus so Jacen came into view. Kyp's suspicions were confirmed. Jacen had fallen behind, and from the expression on his face he was trying to overcome some intense pain. Almost as soon as Kyp realized this fact, Jacen's hand went to his stomach, and he doubled over.

The reaction of the rest of Jacen's party was noticeable without the macrobinoculars, and Daron queried Kyp. "What's going on down there? Does that Zekk fellow realize Jacen is with that group?"

Kyp grimaced as he handed back the macrobinoculars. "Probably not yet, but if Jacen can't shield himself, Zekk will sense him any second now." Kyp rose, flicking his comlink twice, then shoved it back in his pocket.

A nervous edge crept into Daron's voice at the unexpected signal to Valin, telling him to bring the shuttle around. "What's wrong with him then?"

Kyp snapped the lightsaber off his utility belt. "I can't be sure, but I think Jacen is having labor pains."

"Labor pains!" The exclamation came out louder than Daron would have intended, but no one on the ground noticed as chaos was erupting on the landing field below.

As the weapons dealer and his entourage turned to face a hunched over Jacen, the freighter loomed closer and closer. One of the larger men grabbed Jacen roughly, but he was too incapacitated to fight back or even shrug the man off. The dealer, a stocky man with considerable mass, shouted an order at Jacen. When he failed to respond, the larger man shook him forcefully.

Kyp cursed, realizing the situation was a loss, and jumped off the roof, his lightsaber humming to life. At the same time, the freighter halted its descent. Kyp ran with Force-enhanced strides as the freighter's lasers sighted the weapons dealer's party. Kyp sensed the evil rage emanating from the shuttle. Zekk was definitely here, and he had recognized Jacen's Force presence, which cried out in distress.

With no time to spare, Kyp rushed into the melee, throwing his body into Jacen, who was struggling to ward off an attack from the irate arms dealer despite the considerable pain incapacitating him. Jacen and Kyp rolled under the grounded transport in a tangle of legs and arms just as a laser blast ripped through the dealer's contingent searing directly through the leader and his hulking guard, who had been manhandling Jacen. Jaina's twin was moaning in undeniable agony as Kyp righted himself, then proceeded to haul the younger Jedi to his feet. Kyp placed the fingers of his free hand against Jacen's temple.

"Your sister has impeccable timing, kid."

"Huh?" The change in Jacen's awareness was immediate as Kyp severed the connection between the twins. "What happened?"

A blast smacked the durasteel of the freighter inches from their heads. Only the angle of the shot allowed for the near miss. Kyp shoved a bewildered Jacen, now able to move of his own accord, but obviously still disoriented by his inaction.

"No time to chat, Jacen. Valin's on his way. We have to keep from being fried until he gets here though."

The two men scrambled and ducked under various components of the transport until they emerged on the other side. Laser fire erupted in a cacophony of blinding flashes and deafening sounds. The shots seemed to get closer and deadlier with each passing second as Jacen and Kyp struggled to keep the transport between them and the freighter.

Suddenly, the roar of another craft broke through the noise, and a series of explosions temporarily silenced the barrage of laser fire. Jacen and Kyp peeked around the hull of the transport to see their shuttle, decrepit but armed to the teeth, whisking past. The freighter showed signs of several direct hits as it spun to address the new threat.

The freighter eased forward in pursuit, but an engine sputtered and flared out, leaving the ship seriously deficient in acceleration. Valin was already guiding the shuttle in a tight reversal as the freighter fired several quick defensive shots, then blasted off in a different direction. As it became clear to Kyp watching from the ground that Valin had no intention of discontinuing his pursuit, the Jedi Master whipped out his comlink.

"Disengage there, hotshot."

Valin's protest was felt in the Force, but the Jedi apprentice uttered no response as he eased the shuttle around to land by the grounded transport, now a blazing inferno from the attack. The entire party of the weapon's dealer lay lifeless on the ground, some bodies scorched beyond recognition. Both Y-wings showed signs of laser scoring as well. Kyp shook his head in disbelief at the sight as the shuttle finished its landing, and Daron approached at a run from the nearby building.

Kyp slapped a befuddled Jacen on the back. The look of utter disappointment contorted his usual handsome features into a grizzly mask. Jacen shook his head and ran a sweaty palm along his face trying to dispel some of the emotion. Suddenly, a whole new outlook sprang into his being, and his face lit up.

Jacen grinned at Kyp. "Jaina's having a baby."

"I suppose she is." Kyp laughed despite himself. "Do you think your sister could just for once make things easy for us?"

Jacen shook his head. "Then she wouldn't be Jaina."

* * *

The persistent aches spreading across her body combined with an intense pressure pounding on her bladder forced Jaina's eyes open and her mind to awaken from its slumber. Lying on her side, Jaina could tell the light filtering into the room had lessened considerably since she had drifted off to sleep. Concerned she had slept too long, Jaina rolled wearily into an upright position, the blanket covering her falling softly to the bed.

With some effort, Jaina managed to hoist her body off the bed and made her way toward the refresher. She stopped by the nearest window to gaze out at the steady downfall of snow. What had once been a light sprinkling throughout the day had turned into a full-out deluge of wet, heavy snow. The intensity of the storm diminished the strength of the available sunlight still trying to break through the cloud cover.

Jaina frowned as she rubbed her agitated stomach, then shuffled to the refresher. Several minutes later she emerged feeling somewhat refreshed, a splash of cool water tingling on her face still, but there seemed to be no method to relieve the tension spreading across her back. Jaina chalked it up to the awkward sleeping position she had resorted to recently and determined that no matter how long she had to wait up, she would demand a back massage when Jag got home.

The trek down the stairs and to the kitchen was eerily silent, as the storm outside had somehow rendered life to a stop, save the occasional howling of the wind. The happy tooting of Trick broke the hush, and Jaina turned to greet the white-domed droid with a smile as he rolled out of the study.

"All recharged and ready to go?"

Trick swiveled his dome and beeped an affirmative.

Jaina patted the R2 unit once he reached her side. "Come on. I smell Endwa stew, and I'm starved, or at least I suspect that is what the odd sensation in my gut is. I feel so out of sorts these days I am not sure how I am supposed to feel anymore."

Jaina turned, heading for the kitchen, and Trick followed close behind, tweeting a reply. Syal looked up from placing two settings at the small kitchen table, then pulled back a chair. The older woman's bright face greeted the arrivals.

"Come sit, Jaina. Dinner is almost ready."

Jaina waddled to the table and settled onto the seat, using her hands on the flat surface for extra support. Trick rolled over beside her, but stayed out of the way. "Any news from Jag or Dad?"

Syal went to the crock pot steaming with the rich scent of stew and began ladling the thick brown concoction onto two plates. "Not a word, but I suspect they will call anytime now."

"This storm is pretty heavy. Will they be able to make it home tonight?"

Syal managed to keep her face neutral, but Jaina picked up some underlying concern in her sense of the woman. "I am not sure. The forecast was for light flurries not this intense of a downfall. I suppose it depends on what is going to happen in the next couple of hours."

Jaina eyed her droid. "Trick, can you check on the weather conditions and monitor data coming from town and the base? I'll check with you after dinner."

Trick chirped merrily, happy to have a purpose, before rolling out of the kitchen. Syal skirted the droid as she carried the two plates over to the table and set them down. She retrieved two glasses of blue milk, placing one in front of each place setting and took her seat diagonal to Jaina.

As Syal unfolded a napkin onto her lap she spoke. "I would not concern yourself with the men. They can take care of themselves."

Jaina pushed her fork around in the stew undecidedly. "I just don't want either of them driving a speeder in this weather if it is going to be too rough."

Syal finished swallowing a morsel. "I am sure both Soontir and Jag are capable of exercising good judgment."

Something in the way Syal said the words made Jaina suspect it was for both of their benefits. That caused her to frown and a tight knot to twist in her gut. Jaina dropped her fork on the plate with a loud clank. She rubbed the side of her swollen belly anxiously.

Noticing all this, Syal lowered the bite of food she was about to take. "Is everything all right, dear?"

Jaina tried to vocalize a thought, but all that came out was a simple reply. "Feel sick."

Syal hopped from her chair, getting to Jaina's side in record time. "Do you need to go to the refresher?"

Jaina shook her head side to side succinctly. She fought the overwhelming sensation controlling her body for a moment trying to regain some authority of her actions. After a tense moment, where Syal stood by her side silently waiting for direction, Jaina responded.

"I think I need to lie down." Jaina glanced up at Syal, whose face was surprisingly serious.

The women forced a smile but her blue-green eyes still betrayed her inner concern. Syal supported Jaina as she struggled from her seat. The tension in her body made movement almost unbearable. Together, the two women slowly crossed the kitchen and then moved along the hallway leading to the foyer.

At the base of the staircase, Jaina picked her leg up to take her first step and immediately stopped when she felt the warm trickle start between her legs. She would have recognized the sensation for what it was, but the sudden onslaught of pain that followed rendered her mind numb, save the torture wracking her muscles. Jaina practically toppled to the floor, only Syal held her upright as her body protested the agony by doubling over and her knees buckling.

* * *

Awkwardly, Syal managed to lower Jaina to the steps. None of what had passed was lost on Jag's mother, but before she could react the comm unit in the adjacent study blared. She ignored the chime initially, more concerned with her daughter-in-law's situation. Jaina was curling against the step, but to her credit had not cried out in spite of her obvious distress.

Syal waited patiently, smoothing a stray hair off Jaina's forehead while the pain passed. There was little more she could have done. Once the worst of it was over, and Jaina's breathing regulated to something other than sharp hisses, Syal addressed the younger woman.

"Well, it looks like your daughter has proved me right. I see she is following in her father's footsteps. When Jag decided to come, he made his move in much the same manner."

Turning an embarrassed eye to the liquid mess spreading across the foyer floor, Jaina grunted through clenched teeth. "I guess that was my water breaking. What a mess. I'm sorry."

Syal chuckled to herself. "Yes, well having babies is a messy business, but there is no need to apologize for it. After the first two I learned that childbirth is a perfectly normal part of life. By the time that baby comes out no part of you will be private, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and comfortable before I take care of making the necessary calls."

The intense cramping of her muscles had finally relaxed enough for Jaina to sit up on the step. "That hurt like there was no tomorrow."

Syal pulled carefully, righting Jaina on her feet. "All the more reason to get you situated before the next one comes."

"What about the comm?" Jaina motioned with her eyes to the study; the beeping was still persistent.

Syal snorted. "As usual, the men have impeccable timing, calling in the middle of that. They can wait."

* * *

Han raced down the halls of the Theed Government Center, dodging bureaucrats and officials at every turn. His heart pounded in his chest, as a bead of sweat trickled along his temple. Pure fear powered his legs to keep going even though his aging body begged for a respite. Han would not stop until he reached his wife's side.

Ten minutes previous, a news flash had played out on the jumbo-holoscreen in the Jionne Tapcafe where he was sharing a drink and memories with his old pal, Lando Calrissian. The image of a medical team entering the Government Center had rolled as a reporter detailed the news of Provisional Governor Leia Organa Solo's collapse during an open session of the legislature. Han had made the mad dash for his speeder, leaving Lando to fend for himself.

As Han made the last turn, approaching the corridor that led to Leia's office, he passed the medical team leaving with an empty repulsor sled. Han eyed them suspiciously, but never stopped. He burst through the outer office, plowing over an administrative assistant. He righted the startled woman with a gruff apology before stumbling into Leia's office. His wife sat in one of the chairs facing her desk while an aide moved about the room, then exited hurriedly at the sight of Han.

Leia's charming smile caused Han to come to a grinding halt, his jaw hanging in bewildered ignorance. Her face had lost some color, but otherwise she Leia looked remarkably healthy. "Han, I am glad you came. I was just about to call you."

Han dropped into the seat next to Leia and took her hands in his. "What happened? The holovids reported you collapsed. I came as fast as I could."

Leia squeezed his hands with the strength of a healthy woman. "I had a little spell, but everything is wonderful now."

Han freed one of his hands and placed a palm on Leia's cheek. "Are you sure? Shouldn't you see a doctor?"

Leia placed her hand over Han's on her cheek. "There is nothing the doctors can do for what happened to me. Han, I have something to tell you." Han braced for some horrible news. His facial features were taught, strain showing his age. He sucked in a breath, and held it, his shoulders fixed as Leia brought both his hands to match each other at chest level. "Jaina is having her baby."

Leia could not have said that in all their years together she had actually seen her husband speechless until now. His mouth dropped open wide enough to fly the Falcon in, his eyes popped wide open. The breath in his lungs froze in place. Leia waited patiently for the news to absorb into Han's psyche.

Suddenly, Han leapt from his seat, one hand still grasping Leia as he barreled toward the door. "We have to get going. Maybe we can get there in time."

Leia dug her heels into the carpeting and borrowed some strength from the Force to keep Han from making it across the threshold of the office. "Han, you know we can't go to Csilla."

Han spun on his wife. "And why not? That's my little girl having a baby."

Leia managed to drag Han back to the chairs and took hers calmly, waiting until Han did likewise. "You know as well as I do that Jag tried to get special permission for us to visit without any success. We can't just show up in the Unknown Regions. We don't even really know how to get there. Besides, my status as a politician and yours as an ex-smuggler make it highly unlikely the Chiss will ever welcome us to their world. You know that as well as I do."

"But we should be there."

Leia smiled wistfully. "I think based on everything that has happened, we should be grateful she is safe and healthy, even if that means we can't be there for the birth of our granddaughter. I have no doubt she is in capable hands."

"Maybe we can tie Rane up and let Goldenrod talk some directions out of him."

Leia grinned, realizing from his banter some sense was returning to her husband. "That would be excessively cruel."

Han smacked a hand against his forehead in disbelief. "Old Soontir probably told them not to let us in, so he could get one up on us in the grandparent race."

Leia cast a disapproving frown at her husband. ""You know that is farthest from the truth."

Han huffed. "Sell that to someone else, because this oldtimer isn't buying that line. No worries though, that baby girl will be unable to deny the old Solo charm. I'll cast a spell on that baby that will make Soontir green with envy."

The room fell silent for a few heartbeats as the couple let the realization of the momentous change in their lives sink in. Both Han and Leia had expected a little more time to grow accustomed to the thought of being grandparents. This was based on Jacen's update of his sister's pregnancy upon returning from the Unknown Regions. Apparently the blessed event was happening sooner than anyone expected.

Leia smiled wistfully, and Han started to form a slight approximation of his classic grin until Leia's expression hardened.

"Leia?"

She brought her hand up and checked the face of her wristchrono before slouching over in obvious discomfort. Han stared at her incredulously as Leia gritted a reply through her teeth.

"Five minutes apart. Not long to go."

"You didn't break the connection?" Han asked incredulously.

Leia shook her head side-to-side. "If I can't be there in body, I'll be there in spirit. I won't abandon her now, no matter how bad it hurts." Leia fell silent and closed her eyes, shutting out the world while she rode out the wave of pain, gratefully muffled somewhat by the vast distance of space between her and Jaina.

Han closed the distance to his wife, kneeling before her. "I should have known you never would."

End of Chapter 38  
TKL/h94


	39. In the Heart of Winter

**CHAPTER 39 - In the Heart of Winter**

Jag sat perched on the edge of the seat in front of the commstation, his index finger tapping non-stop on the metallic surface. After leaving seven messages and hailing the Fel family communications unit at the estate on eight occasions, he was getting anxious. His initial call was mere minutes after nineteen hundred, usual family dinner time. It would have been a simple walk to the study from the kitchen to answer the hail.

Pushing back the chair, Jag brought his wrist up so he could read the chrono's face – 1925. His calls had gone unanswered for over twenty minutes. There was no doubt in Jag's mind that he had exercised extraordinary patience. He also had no doubt that something was horribly wrong.

Jag grabbed his pilot's bag and exited his office, the door swishing open and shut in his wake. He turned right and walked at a brisk pace past a series of offices. One of the doors slid open as he passed; it was the door to his father's office.

"Jag, did you get a hold of anyone at home?" Soontir's voice was not the usual crisp work tones, but more along the lines of his at-home-with-the-family nature.

Jag swung around in place. "No. Something's wrong. I know it."

Soontir held his arm out, gesturing for Jag to come inside his office. "Let's try again before we make any hasty decisions."

Jag backed away, shaking his head. "No, sir. I will respectfully leave that to you. I am going home as fast as I can get there."

Soontir frowned but made no attempt to stop his son. He knew it would have been pointless. Had the Baron been in his son's shoes, he would have done the same thing. "Take care then. This weather's pretty rough." Soontir called after Jag's retreating form.

* * *

Syal scurried down the stairs, knowing the contractions were coming quicker than she would have liked. She would have barely a couple minutes to make her call and get back to Jaina. Syal imagined one or both men would be frantic with worry because their call had gone unanswered for some time. It had taken longer than expected to get Jaina up the stairs and situated in the bedroom.

One of the cleaning droids was cleaning up the foyer floor. Syal smiled gratefully at Trick, who it appeared had taken the initiative to activate the droid, then edged past, making her way to the study. Once seated at the commstation, Syal noted there was no current hail. There were however eight new messages.

Syal started to scan them quickly, scrolling past each one as it became apparent they we all the same. Each message was Jag trying to figure out what was happening. By the second to the last message, Syal could see the desperate gleam in her son's eye. The final message was from her husband. The time stamp was ten minutes earlier. Syal reached for the call button hoping to catch both men before they did something rash, when an incoming hail flashed on the screen. Syal switched her hand to the answer button and depressed it.

Soontir's face appeared. "There you are. I was beginning to wonder what you two were up to." Her husband's greeting was instilled with forced joviality.

Syal cut to the chase. "We are having a baby. That's what we are up to."

Soontir's one good eye opened wide. "Isn't it a bit early? Maybe she is having those false contractions you had with Cherith."

"Wishful thinking, my dear husband. Her water broke during dinner, and the contractions are about four minutes apart and closing."

"Taking after her father I see." Soontir's tone was all too serious now.

Syal sighed. "Unfortunately, yes." She glanced at her wristchrono and frowned. Another contraction was probably starting. Syal did not want to leave Jaina alone for too long. Listen I need to talk to Jag so we can make plans. I don't have a lot of time."

"He's on his way. He left about ten minutes ago."

That was not the answer Syal wanted to hear. "Is he crazy taking the speeder out in this weather?"

"He's your son."

Syal's face became suddenly hard. "This is no time to joke, 'Tir. I have enough to worry about with…"

Soontir interrupted, holding his hands up defensively. "I wouldn't worry too much about Jag. If anyone is capable of flying through this kind of weather, it would be your son. And no, I don't think he took the speeder. He was heading in the wrong direction for that."

The house began to rattle around Syal and she looked up from the screen. "My goodness! He flew that blasted ship here…"

"Fighter, a ship is…"

Syal frowned at her husband and slapped the button to terminate the connection in disgust, just as the front door opened, allowing in a flurry of snow caught in a blast of freezing air. Jag stumbled across the threshold not more than a second later.

* * *

A gust of wind practically blew Jag through the door along with a dusting of wet snowflakes. After the harrowing landing of moments before, fighting strong crosswinds and even stronger downdrafts, he inhaled sharply. Jag took the time to gather his wits and draw back his mental barriers. Once satisfied he was in control, a quick shrug of the shoulders forced his parka halfway off. He began to take in the scene around him, a droid polishing the floor while Trick beeped excitedly. Jag continued to pull the parka off one arm at a time.

A voice off to the side drew his attention away from the sight. "Jag, you're home."

Jag turned to greet his mother as she swept out of the study, thankful and at the same time concerned that she had not made an issue of him landing his clawcraft in her front yard. There was a stray wisp of hair falling out of her usually tidy drawn back hair, and her outfit was a little worse for wear. Immediately, Jag knew his suspicions had been right.

"Where's Jaina?"

Syal crossed the foyer. "Upstairs in bed."

Jag started for the staircase when his mother halted him with a tight grip around his forearm. "Wait."

Jag faced his mother. "What? Is everything all right?"

Syal drew herself up, and the frazzled woman before him was replaced by the confident character of one of her holodramas. "Jaina is fine. Before you go up there I wanted to warn you though." Jag's eyes reflected his impatience as she inhaled slowly through her nose to calm herself. "Jaina's water broke; she is in labor as we speak."

Jag's jaw locked in place, slightly parted. After a stunned heartbeat he blinked twice. Then the Fel in him took over. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Four minutes and shortening every time."

"I will get the speeder ready."

Syal shook her head. "I don't think we would make it. Do you want her to have that baby in a speeder in the middle of this blizzard?"

Jag pursed his lips as he pondered the alternatives. After a quiet moment he spoke. "Call Father and tell him what is happening."

"He already knows."

"Tell him we can't make it. He'll know what to do."

Syal's face reflected her astonishment. "You can't mean to want your Father to drive the speeder out here in this storm."

"I do. He will have to bring Doctor Tarado." Jag took his mother's hand off his forearm and squeezed it reassuringly. "We already prepared for this possibility. It will be fine."

Syal nodded, accepting his words. She eyed the stairs. "I will make the call although I don't think he will happy to hear from me." Jag's brows furrowed in confusion. Syal shoved him toward the stairs, taking the parka from his hand as he went. "Go on, see your wife. I will be right up."

Jag bounded up the stairs two at a time and rounded the corner. It was five long strides to the door to the bedroom. As he crossed out of the hallway, Jag's heart practically broke in two. Jaina was curled on her side, one hand wrapped across her abdomen, the other clutching the comforter. White knuckles and the drawn lines around her face told of the terrible anguish she was experiencing.

Somehow, Jag found himself kneeling by the bed. He took her hand from the comforter and allowed her fingers to transmit her pain by punishing his own. Jag never batted an eye as her nails dug into the skin of his big strong hands. He stared into her misty brown eyes as she bit her lower lip silently. Each breath appeared to be a struggle.

Jag sat silently through the ragged breathing until her body began to relax. Then he eased onto the bed and smoothed away the stray strands of hair on her forehead, already damp with perspiration. Her grip lessened on his other hand to the point that it was bearable. That was when Jag decided to talk.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Don't tell me you would take away the pain if you could for starts." Her voice was biting.

Jag kept his cool. "I would never…"

Jaina never let him finish. "Save it for someone who cares. Next you can start by moving all your stuff into another room. If this is how making love ends up, I am taking a vow of celibacy. I am beginning to think the Old Jedi Order had it right."

Jag smiled sweetly as he dismissed her pain induced banter. He bent over to place a kiss on her forehead, but Jaina would have none of it. She freed her hand and used both to shove him forcefully off the bed. Jag had to stand or fall on his rear.

"Go on. Get. Consider yourself privileged to have one child by me."

Jag tried to sit back down when he received an invisible shove that caused him to stumble across the room. He righted himself, then studied Jaina from afar. Not sure how to take his wife's hostility, he stood silently for a moment, watching her try to find a comfortable position.

He gestured over his shoulder. "I will go get Mother."

Jaina grunted. He made his way to the door when a pleading voice halted him. "Don't go."

Looking back, Jaina was in the grips of another contraction already. Jag glanced down at his wristchrono and marked the time. His mother's voice boomed from the doorway.

"Don't just stand there like a dimwit, Jagged. Get over there and hold your wife's hand."

Jag started to protest when Jaina piped in, her voice coming through gritted teeth. "Yeah, Jag. Come here so I can share the wonders of childbirth."

Jag shook his head before crossing back to the bed. The look of relief in Jaina's eyes as he offered his hand made up for the antagonism of moments before. Not doubting the severity of the contraction wracking Jaina's body and its effect on her outlook, Jag settled in his mind to take it all in stride, no matter what. When she closed her fingers around his hand and then proceeded to drag him down to the bed, all reservations about Jaina's desire for him to be at her side fled.

Syal came around the bed and began gently rubbing her palm along Jaina's back. Jag was too fearful to cause anymore pain, so he lent his support by his still confident manner. A single tear slipped past Jaina's barriers, which Jag wiped away with his index finger.

Syal commented in a calm tone. "It's all right, child. You can scream all you want. There is no one here but those who love you. You might even feel better. I know I surely did."

Jaina shook her head once against the pillow, refusing to be swayed.

Watching his wife silently wrestle with the agony, a realization suddenly hit Jag. Although Jaina was her father's daughter in every imaginable way, the most important part of her mother reigned supreme in this offspring formed from the love of a smuggler and a princess. For the first time, Jag saw the depth of Jaina's nobility in her quiet suffering. He had not thought it possible, but he fell even deeper in love with his wife at that very moment.

* * *

"Can I push yet?"

Syal peeked over the top of Jaina's knees and forced a calm smile. She tried to keep from looking at Jag as she did so. "It looks like it's about that time."

Jag bolted off the bed, still clutching Jaina's hand. He calmed himself as he gently lowered her hand to the comforter and released it. Jaina stared up at him with a strange wondering expression, peeking through her long brown lashes. Jag forced a smile. "I will be right back."

Jag strode past his mother, tugging her by the arm until they were both out on the hall. In a hushed voice he spoke to Syal. "She has to wait. Father won't be here with the doctor for some time."

"Well, you better explain that to your daughter, but if she is anything like her mother, I doubt she will listen." Syal placed a comforting hand on Jag's arm. "Your baby is coming, Jag. We simply have to make the best of it."

Jag frowned. "What if something goes wrong? Jaina is still weak."

Syal did not have a good answer; all she could do was try to offer some of her strength to her son. "I don't think your wife came this far to have something happen now. Jaina is stronger than you think. Childbirth is all about wanting something so terribly you will endure any punishment to have it. Why else do you think I went through it five times?"

"I am beginning to think it was because you were insane."

Mother and son grinned at each other until a voice demanded their attention. "Hello, out there. Someone's itching to make her way into the world in here."

* * *

Jag sprinted back into the room. It was obvious from the look on Jaina's face she was trying to fight pushing, but the effort was harder than actually performing the deed itself. Jag resigned himself to the fact his daughter was coming now and settled onto the bed for the long haul. Just like his mother had showed him, he slipped an arm behind Jaina so he could help her bear down when the next contraction came. Jaina relaxed against him as the contraction waned.

Syal put on her game face and moved to the foot of the bed where all the real action was taking place. "Are you ready?" Jaina nodded. "You let us know when you feel like pushing, and we will take it from there."

"Okay." Jaina glanced up at Jag through her moist bangs, and grinned her Solo-grin. "A kiss for luck?"

Jag bent over and gently placed his lips on hers, like she were a fragile piece of glass. He pulled away. "I love you."

"I hoped so, because you are about to be stuck with two of me…AAAAA! Now!"

Jag helped Jaina roll up so she was grabbing her knees, supporting her back as the strongest of the contractions yet came. Jaina instinctively began breathing in short breaths, probably a result of her Jedi training. Jag felt like he was pushing with her, his whole body tensed with the effort of watching and helping. Syal glanced up and spoke encouragingly to Jaina.

"That's right, Jaina. You're doing wonderful."

Somewhere near the end of the pushing cycle, a slight moan escaped Jaina's lips. It was the first cry she had made. Jaina, exhausted by the effort, fell back against Jag. He wiped a towel across her forehead quickly while he had a free hand.

Jaina glanced down at Syal. "And you did this five times?"

"Of course. Aren't you glad I didn't stop at one?"

"Considering the predicament I am in, no."

"I will let you in on a secret. Jag was the easiest. He came out just like this. My water broke and a couple hours later there he was, all screaming and handsome. It hurt a little more, but it was over quickly." Another contraction started, but Syal kept on talking as Jag helped Jaina up again. "Each baby's birth is a hint to the person they are going to be."

Jaina turned red, but she kept her eyes on Syal, listening over the hiss of her breathing. "Take Davin, his birth was text book perfect, exactly the average length of labor, exactly the average number of pushes, it hurt but not too bad. Davin was just like that as a man – exact to the numbers. Jag, on the other hand came out in a flurry, attacking the world. He tried to do it feet first, but somehow they got him turned around. His delivery hurt like none of the others. There is a price to pay for loving a man like that; it has to hurt but the rewards make it all worth while."

Jaina nodded once as her body went limp. Syal smiled. "Just a couple more. She's crowning already."

Jag wiped back a tendril of sweaty hair, which had tumbled over Jaina's face during the exertion. "You are doing great, sweetheart."

Trying to regain control of her ragged breathing, Jaina forced a faint-hearted smile. She reached up, wiping the back of her hand against Jag's cheek. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"What, fatherhood?"

A blink of the eyes was the only indication of a reply Jaina gave as tensing of her body indicated the start of another contraction. Jag picked Jaina up; she offered no assistance any more, relying completely on him to put her in the right position to bear down.

"Do you remember when I came to the orphanage on Naboo after the Battle of Bimm?"

Jaina croaked an affirmative in between pants.

"I watched you pick that little girl up in your arms and hold her while you told that story about you and Jacen. I knew then I couldn't wait for the war to end so we could start our own family. There was something beautiful about the way you held that child in your arms. I know you will be a wonderful mother; I only hope I can be half the father."

Jaina cried out, ending Jag's soliloquy. He glanced to his mother for some reassurance as Jaina slumped in his arms.

"Her shoulders are out. Just one more, Jaina."

There was no acknowledgement from Jaina. In fact she almost appeared to pass out as she closed her eyes. After a fearful moment, Jag recognized her expression. She was falling into the Force to bolster her strength, reaching for some unseen power to aid in her effort. A fleeting smile crossed her lips.

Jaina opened her eyes, now brighter than before. "Mom's here. Jace, too."

For a moment Jag's heart about broke. His only regret for Jaina being on Csilla was that Jaina's family would miss out on the unfolding events, or more importantly that Jaina would miss having her family present. Jaina glanced over, probably sensing his mood.

"Don't worry. We will all be together soon enough." She grimaced. "It's time."

Jag lifted Jaina up, supporting her back again. His hands were amazed at the sheer strength of the muscles exerting themselves under the splay of his hands. Jaina gritted her teeth, and Jag found himself locking his own jaw in anticipation. Out of the blue, a low wail, barely recognizable for what it was came from his wife's lips, and she seemed to push harder than ever before.

His mother encouraged the effort. "That's it. You can do it, Jaina?"

With one last cry, Jaina bore every ounce of her being into the effort and fell back into Jag's arms, completely spent. Syal sat in stunned silence at the foot of the bed. It was not until Jaina struggled to lift her head and look down at Syal that Jag realized what had happened. Glancing down at his mother, now beaming from ear to ear, Jag's breath left in a hiss.

Syal tore her gaze away from the sight in her arms. "You have a beautiful baby girl." Tears began to flow.

Jag stuttered, the first time in his life. "I-i-is she…"

"Come see for yourself."

A little reluctantly, Jag placed Jaina against the pillows, and moved toward his mother. As the tiny infant first came into sight, his heart forgot everything and only knew the blooming of a new kind of love. The first hiccough of sound emitted from his daughter's lips stopped him in his tracks.

Syal held his daughter up. Jag scanned her wet, purplish-red body quickly. There was a swatch of dark hair, dark eyes of still yet indeterminate color, two arms, two legs, ten fingers, and ten toes. To the outward eye she was complete. A matched pair of tears traced down his cheeks.

"Come on, Jagged. We need to cut the cord so Mommy can see her perfect baby." Shamed into action, Jag hurriedly came to his mother's aid. Syal held the whimpering infant out. "Here take your daughter while I clamp off the umbilical cord."

Jag accepted his daughter into his arms. She was so small, she barely spanned his two hands and felt as light as his fighter helmet. That something so precious could come from him was seemingly impossible.

Syal's words broke the reverie. "All done. Take her to Mom."

Jag gingerly placed one foot in front of the other until he was at Jaina's side. His eyes never left his daughter. Her arms wiggled in small motions as she fought to become accustomed to life outside the womb. Jaina reached up and touched their daughter tentatively; instantly the baby calmed in his arms.

"Yes, that's your Mommy. Do you want to meet her?"

The crying renewed with more vigor now as Jaina removed her hand to adjust her position. Once she was settled, Jag lowered the infant into her arms. Again, a touch was all that was needed to silence the cries. As Jaina brought the bundle of arms and legs down to her chest, a profound change crossed her face. Everything she had fought so hard for had come to pass, and now she was left with a whole family – a legacy of her love for Jag and his for her. Jaina recognized life for the beautiful gift that it was.

Syal came around from the other side of the bed and softly settled onto the mattress. She stroked Jaina's wet hair. "Your mother would have been proud."

A tear slipped out of Jaina's eye; the first of many to come she was sure. "Thanks."

"So are you two going to finally tell me what you decided to name this beautiful daughter of yours?"

Jaina looked to Jag, who urged her on. "Go on, you tell her. It was your idea."

Jaina stared at her daughter as she answered the question. "Her name is Keira. It means blessed."

"And that she is. Keira Fel, how absolutely wonderful that sounds."

Jag reached down and fingered his daughter's small fist gently. "We haven't decided on a middle name yet."

Jaina glanced over. "Actually I might have come up with a perfect one. I thought of it during one of the pushes."

"How could you do any thinking during all that? All I remember thinking was get this thing out of me." Syal winked mischievously at her son.

"I was thinking how insane this all was – me, hear in the middle of a blizzard, before the start of winter season, which by the way is an oxymoron on Csilla…"

Jag knew instantly what his wife had in mind, and it made perfect sense. "Winter. You want to call her Keira Winter Fel."

"Yes."

Jag placed his palm tenderly on Keira's forehead. "I couldn't imagine a better name."

* * *

The visibility outside the transparisteel windshield was so poor that Soontir had trouble making out the front end of the speeder, let alone the winding road to the estate. A trip that usually took thirty minutes was approaching one hour, and they were still a few turns from the front gate. From there it would be a straight shot to the house down the drive. Usually, Soontir could have made this drive with his eyes closed, but at the reduced speed forced by the raging blizzard and buffeting winds, he had to recall every turn in his memory at a painstakingly slow rate.

At the very last second Soontir realized he had to make a sharp left or crash into the sheer wall of the cliff he was winding his way up. The solid wall covered in a swath of snow and ice was barely distinguishable from the dense cloud of snowflakes, but the general knew it was there. Using one hand to bank left, Soontir reached over with the other to shunt extra power to the forward repulsors. His maneuver caused the speeder to bounce off the wall against the repulsor cushion, sending the vehicle's nose high before it crashed back onto the road facing the correct direction.

For the first time, Doctor Tarado moved from the position Soontir had forcibly deposited him earlier, clutching the door handle with a vice grip. Unlike most Chiss, he was not the stoic, harsh type, but had grown soft, stuck in the safe confines of a medical facility throughout his career. The doctor was getting along in years; he had been practicing for nearly a quarter century at the time he had delivered the Fel's first baby. Soontir imagined that in none of those years had the poor Chiss been dragged from the comfort of his office and practically kidnapped by a client. The Baron had never given the doctor a choice. Although by the pallor of his blue skin, Soontir wondered if Doctor Tarado might be utterly useless once they arrived at the estate.

Soontir negotiated a sweeping turn to the right, then followed the long final sweep skirting the edge of the estate. One more right turn followed, and they were passing through the gates. Edging the throttle forward, Soontir barreled down the final straight road to the front of his home. He did not ease up until the lights of the front windows were visible.

The speeder dropped onto the snow as the repulsors powered off. Soontir was out of the speeder and around to the passenger door in a few long strides. He raised the door, then offered a hand to the aging doctor, steadying him in the brisk winds of the storm. Together the Chiss physician and Soontir scaled the front stairs. A deft flick of the hand at the controls caused the front door to open, revealing the warm light of the house.

The doctor entered the foyer before the general. Both shook their parkas off, snow falling to the ground and melting immediately at their feet. Doctor Tarado removed his outerwear as Soontir bellowed up the stairs.

"Syal, are you up there?"

Seconds later, a beaming blonde head appeared around the corner at the top of the stairwell. "You decided to join us finally I see."

Soontir urged the doctor up the stairs, grabbing the parka and throwing it aside, then removing his own parka hurriedly in turn. "How's Jaina?"

Syal stepped out from the shield of the corner, so she was in plain view. She was busy drying her hands with a towel. "The mother is fine," Syal practically beamed.

Catching the doctor halfway up the staircase, Soontir frowned at his slow progress; he was sure Jaina could make it faster in her condition. "I got here as soon as I could." Both men topped the stairs. "How close is she?"

Syal giggled. "Oh, we're done. You have a healthy, beautiful granddaughter waiting to meet you."

The Chiss doctor muttered something in his native language and pushed past Syal, heading for the bedroom. Syal wrapped an arm around her husband's and proceeded to drag him along. "Come on, you crazy man." She shook her head. "Flying in that blizzard, sometimes I wonder if you men have any sense at all."

At the doorway to the bedroom, Soontir halted, taking in the sight. Jaina, settled against some pillows on the bed, handed a tiny bundle to his son. The expression of love passing between the couple was breathtaking. Soontir remembered that feeling, like he had experienced it for the first time yesterday, taking Davin as a newborn into his arms.

Syal squeezed her arm around his. "Isn't it priceless?"

Soontir could only manage a nod as he watched Jag hold the tiny baby for the doctor. Setting his medical bag down, the Chiss doctor accepted the mewing infant with a comfortable ease. He turned and placed the baby on the foot of the bed. Everyone watched in a hushed silence as he examined the baby, running several scans and listening to her heart and lungs.

Turning to Jaina, Doctor Tarado addressed her directly in perfect Basic. "I will need to run more tests at the medical facility once the storm wanes to be sure, but after a preliminary evaluation your daughter appears to be strong and healthy. Now let's have a look at you."

Jaina's mouth flapped open, but uttered no sound for a moment. Doctor Tarado handed the baby to Jag, who smiled appreciatively, before turning back to his patient. "What is the matter? Has a tusk-cat got your tongue?"

Jaina blurted out a reply. "You spoke in Basic."

"Of course. I prefer to speak in my own tongue, but no mother should have to wait for someone to translate that she has a healthy baby. Wouldn't you agree?"

Jaina chuckled as she dipped her head in consent. "I am learning Chiss. It is very difficult to master."

Doctor Tarado settled on the bed next to her. "Well, after today you will have plenty of time to practice. Consider this a one time deal."

Jag backed away from the bed, keeping a careful eye to Jaina's examination, until he was by his father's side. He held Keira out so his father could get a better look. "Father, I would like you to meet Keira Winter Fel."

Soontir's heart melted at the sight of the tiniest baby he had ever seen. None of his children had been this small; she was so tiny one might fear losing her. She did have the same swatch of dark hair Jag had come into the world with and possessed a healthy, rosy glow. As she wriggled in her father's arms, Keira emitted a cry that promised a strong set of lungs.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Soontir tore his eyes away from his granddaughter to meet his son's proud green eyes. "I would be honored."

As gently as possible, Soontir accepted the tiny bundle. He marveled at the light feel in his hands, which she fit into easily. Almost instantly, Keira quieted. Her squirming protests tapered to silence and a peaceful calm washed across her face. Soontir raised her up to make a closer examination.

"Hello, Keira Winter. I am your Grandpa Fel. You and I are going to have the best of times, and I am going to spoil you rotten, so rotten that you will think I am the best Grandpa in the whole galaxy."

From across the room a sharp retort broke the moment. "I heard that, Dad!"

Soontir beamed up at Jaina as Jag and Syal laughed on either side of him. "You can't fault a guy for trying."

Syal rubbed her husband's back as she gazed down at Keira, nestled in his big arms. "Let's give Jaina some privacy while the doctor examines her."

Soontir held Keira out to Jag. "Take your daughter, Son. I know Jaina won't want the wee one out of her sight quite yet."

Jag removed Keira from his father's arms tenderly. Both parents exchanged a glance, grinning at the ease with which their son cradled his own daughter against his chest. Syal started to tug at Soontir's arm, but he held firm.

"One moment," the Fel patriarch begged his wife. Soontir strode across the room, until he was on the opposite side of the bed as the doctor. "Excuse me, Doctor."

The Chiss physician ignored the general, still miffed over his abduction. Undaunted, Soontir bent over and placed a kiss on Jaina's forehead, as Doctor Tarado continued his scan.

"Your father would be proud, young lady. You have once again delivered in true Solo fashion."

* * *

Rane dodged a platoon of pilots leaving the simulator room before making a turn down the hallway housing the senior staff of the Naboo Defense Force. His uncle had stayed behind after the Battle of Naboo, acting as a liaison between the Galactic Alliance military and the newly established NDF. Being that the newly reorganized Spike Squadron was assigned to the _Trickster's Sword_ still in orbit over the planet, it was nice to have family nearby, especially when there was news to share.

Ending his sprint from the hangar in front of the door with the name placard – General Wedge Antilles – Rane inhaled deeply and straightened his uniform. One last pat on his flight suit pocket revealed his precious cargo was still in place. Rane activated the door with a swipe of the same hand and stepped inside. An administrative aide offered a cheery smile.

"Can I help you, Captain Fel?"

"Is my uncle available?"

Raucous laughter drifted out of the interior office. The aide offered Rane a mischievous grin. "Feel free to venture in, but do so at your own risk."

Rane arched a brow curiously, then walked the short distance to the door leading into his uncle's private office. The door swished open to reveal, not his uncle steeped in work, but rather, a cluster of pilots well past their prime propped casually in chairs, glasses of lomin ale in a hand or set before them on a table covered in credit chips and sabacc cards.

A dashing dark-haired man was the first to notice the new arrival. He swung his legs off the table, landing them on the floor with a thud. "Look Wedge, a new sucker for our game."

Wedge spun in his seat, an alcohol-brightened grin forming on his lips. "Rane, come in; come in. Do you know everyone?"

Rane stiffened to attention as he recognized the famed pilots of yesteryear. "Only by reputation, sir."

Wedge stood and walked over to his nephew, slapping an arm around the young man's shoulders. "Everyone, this is my nephew Captain Rane Fel, newly promoted I might add. Rane, these are the best damn friends a man could ever have." Wedge started pointing to each in turn. "Gavin Darklighter, Wes Janson, and I believe you know Tycho Celchu."

All the veteran pilots nodded in turn; Wes slid his chair over making room for Rane as Wedge dropped back into his seat. "Sit. Let us strip you of your father's riches, young Fel."

Rane grinned. "Jaina has already taught me the pitfalls of gambling with any Rogue pilots. I know better than to engage any of you in sabacc. I am not entirely sure you guys don't cheat."

Wes snorted. "Well, of course we do." He turned to Wedge with a look of contrived concern. "Haven't you been able to break the Fel out of this young man yet?"

Wedge laughed and started to reply, when Rane, unable to keep the news to himself any longer, spoke out of turn. "I hate to interrupt your game, Uncle Wedge, but I have an important message from home."

Wedge jumped from his seat, knocking credit chips off the table and sending sabacc cards flying. "Word from Csilla?"

Rane flashed a smile reminiscent of his mother's enchanting grin. "Yes."

Wedge's eyes flew wide open. "Well, out with it."

Rane shook his head. "It is a holomessage. I have not viewed it. I felt the effect would be more worthwhile if everyone viewed it together being that it was addressed to the Solos, myself and you. I figured with your connections you could locate the Solos, and we could all meet somewhere."

"Now, there's a plan."

Wedge rushed around the office gathering his things. He fell into the seat behind his desk and flicked on the commstation. A few seconds later, Iella appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Wedge. The boys run you out of money in the weekly card game already?"

Wedge forced the semblance of a hurt frown. "No, I was holding my own, thank you. I wonder if you could tell me where Governor Solo is this evening?"

Iella arched an eyebrow. "Problems?"

"No, our nephew stopped by. He has a message from Csilla."

Iella turned away and accessed her datastation. A moment later she addressed Wedge. "According to the latest security report, Leia cancelled all her afternoon appointments and went home after feeling ill earlier in the day."

Gavin interjected a thought from across the room. "I had seen on the holovids that she had collapsed at the government center, but her press aide dismissed it later as a minor stomach ailment."

A flash of brilliance beamed in Wedge's eye. "We'll take the news to her. That should cure Leia right up." Before Iella could reply, Wedge added, "See you at the Solo's, gorgeous." Then he flicked off the transmission.

Seconds later, a flight's worth of old Rogues ushered Rane out through the outer office and into the hall. Wedge threw the access key to his speeder at Rane. "Guess you're driving, big fellow."

It was quite a scene as Rane followed his uncle and his compatriots through the halls of the NDF headquarters. The men acted more like Rane and his academy classmates, than the distinguished heroes of several wars. No one who passed the laughing, joking bunch seemed the least bit offended by their antics. At home or on the _Trickster's Sword_, such behavior would be extremely frowned upon. It did not take long for the infectious mood of the gang to trickle past Rane's ingrained barriers, and he, too, was laughing with his uncle's friends.

Wedge's speeder was parked just outside the NDF headquarters building on a side street. As the light-hearted group fell into the large vehicle, a smaller speeder marked with Jedi Council emblems pulled into the adjacent parking space. Rane recognized the driver immediately. He stepped back from the driver's door, addressing his uncle who was climbing into the front passenger seat.

"Uncle, if you will excuse me, I will be right back."

Wedge tipped his head then plopped down into the passenger's seat.

Rane called after the young blonde woman who had emerged from the Jedi Council speeder. "Tahiri."

Tahiri spun around, her long braid whipping around with the motion and landing over her shoulder. She smiled when she recognized Rane jogging over. "Hey, Rane."

Rane ended standing directly in front of Tahiri, his smile matching hers in its genuine warmth. "I was about to call you."

Tahiri gazed up at Rane with a curious expression; her smile receded slightly. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not really. It's just that I promised we would go out tonight, but something has come up."

Her smile disappeared completely. "Oh."

Rane reached over and grabbed her hand, ignoring the muted whistles and calls emanating from his uncle's speeder. "It's not like I am happy about it. Can you please look at me?" Rane waited until she complied. Tahiri's eyes strayed for a moment to the commotion in the parked speeder. Rane smiled when he had her attention. "An urgent message came from Csilla today addressed to myself, the Solos and the Antilles. I am on my way to take my uncle and his band of inebriated cohorts over to the Solo residence to deliver the message."

Tahiri squeezed his hand, and a twinkle came to her eye. "Do you think it is about the baby?"

Rane nodded.

"Oh, this is so perfect. I just came over here to check on the status of Jacen's shuttle. He, Kyp and Valin were inbound from who knows where. They sent a message asking for me to pick them up."

"So, you are not mad?"

"Are you kidding? This is great news. Do me a favor though – drive the long route. Maybe I can get the others and meet you there. I would hate for Jacen to miss the big announcement."

"I think I can manage that, but don't take too long. This datacard," he patted his chest pocket, "is burning a hole in my pocket." He bent over and pecked Tahiri on the forehead with a quick kiss. The volume of cheers in the parked speeder behind him hit new record levels.

Tahiri giggled. "See you, if you make it through the ride there."

Rane rolled his eyes. "Nothing like babysitting your uncle. I will see you in a bit." Then he turned and walked back to the speeder.

The hoots and jeers only grew louder as Rane approached. He opened the door and dropped into the driver's seat, closing the door quickly behind him. As Rane powered on the speeder, he glanced over at his uncle. Wedge smirked at his nephew with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Got yourself a pretty one there, Rane."

Wes piped in from behind. "Probably couldn't resist after hearing about all the amazing feats Jedi are capable of from his brother."

Gavin smacked Wes on the back of the head. "Careful there. That's one of my former pilots you are talking about."

Rane turned a deaf ear to the remainder of the conversation as he entered the traffic stream. The Solo residence was located at the outskirts of the city. He could have driven straight through the heart of downtown, but instead he chose the scenic route around Theed, following the river as it wrapped from one side to the other.

A short while later, the checkpoint leading into the restricted part of the city, where many of the leaders and dignitaries including his uncle lived, came into view. Approaching the roadblock, Rane slowed the speeder to a stop as his uncle leaned over and flashed his identification to the soldier. The enlisted man saluted sharply and raised the gate, allowing them to pass.

It was only a couple of quick turns until they reached the townhome belonging to Han and Leia Solo. Several speeders were already parked in front. As Rane maneuvered his speeder into a spot several homes down from their destination, Tahiri's speeder blasted past. In a crazy move, the driver, who was not the blonde Jedi, whipped the vehicle in a spin, settling into the spot next to Rane.

The Rogue veterans filed out, making their way to the townhome, while Rane waited for the others. Kyp popped out of the driver's side of the Jedi Council speeder, followed by Tahiri on the front passenger side. Jacen and Valin emerged seconds behind. All the Jedi were grinning from ear to ear.

Jacen called over to Rane as the Corellian pilot moved toward Tahiri. "I hear you have got some news."

A sudden fear gripped Rane's gut. There were a lot of people showing up at the Solo residence under the pretense that he had good news on that datacard. It was quite possible the news could be disastrous. Tahiri must have sensed his fears for she grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It's good news. Jacen would know if it weren't." Rane tipped his head, somewhat reassured. Then Tahiri tugged his hand. "Come on. Everyone's going to beat us inside."

Rane and Tahiri walked hand in hand to the entrance of the Solo home. Ahead, the veteran pilots and the other male Jedi where trickling in through the front door. Topping the steps, Rane found Han Solo greeting all the arrivals. At the sight of Rane, the ex-smuggler's grin grew exponentially.

"I hear you have a message from home."

"I do, sir."

Han beckoned the couple inside with an open palm. The fact that Rane clasped Tahiri's hand did not go unnoticed, and Han winked at the blonde Jedi. "Come in. News spreads fast among the Jedi. We have quite a crowd waiting."

Rane and Tahiri entered the foyer, then followed the crowd into a large living room. Rane balked at the sheer number of people gathered. In addition to his uncle's group and the Jedi who came with Tahiri, there was Iella and her girls, Tycho Celchu's wife Winter, the entire Skywalker clan, the Horn family, and a dark-skinned man recognizable as the infamous Lando Calrissian. Leia Solo sat on the couch with Mara; Ben was crawling between the two women.

Han caught up with Rane in the family room as everyone offered a friendly greeting. There seemed to be a lot of reuniting going on, Corran and Mirax were wrestling their son into a family hug. At the same time, Jacen scooted onto the couch to embrace his mother.

"So how about that disc?" Han was holding out his hand.

Rane retrieved the datacard from his pocket and passed it to Han. "Here you go, sir."

Han studied the datacard for a moment. A strange, wistful expression wafted across his face momentarily before he reverted to his cheery self. Han marched through the crowd and slipped the disc into the holoprojector. After touching a couple of keys, an image sprang to life.

Situated on a bed, Jaina sat propped against a cluster of pillows, a tiny bundle in her arms and Jag at her side. The excited din of the room fell at the sight until the Solo living room was utterly silent. Jaina began to speak.

"Hello to all our family. Jag and I wanted the chance to introduce you to the newest member of the Solo-Fel clans. The Chiss were kind enough to grant us this opportunity to send out a message without the usual delays."

Jaina held the bundle up, and the holo zoomed in to reveal the tiny face hidden in the folds of the blanket. "Everyone, we would like you to meet Keira Winter Fel, born only a couple of hours ago. Mother and baby are doing fine, despite the fact she was born at home during a blizzard or, as Soontir says, in true Solo fashion."

The picture panned out to show the whole new Fel family again. "I can't begin to tell everyone how much I appreciate what each one of you has done to make this day possible, but…"

Jaina choked on a sob, and Jag took over where Jaina's voice failed her. "We want everyone to know our hearts and love go out to each of you. I am the happiest man alive today, with these two beautiful women in my life. We hope to be able to introduce Keira to you personally soon."

Jag glanced at Jaina, who watched as he finished her thoughts. She smiled as he wiped a tear away from her cheek. Jaina faced the front again. "I don't have time to speak to everyone specifically, because we have to keep this short, but I have one message that can't wait. Mom, Dad, I want you both to know how much I, no we, missed having you here. You were in my heart through it all. I am who I am today because of you. I only hope Jag and I can be as good as parents as you both were to me. Thanks for making me who I am. I love you."

The image faded out, and the hush of the room was broken by the sniffles of Leia. Jacen started to wrap his mother in a hug when another image appeared unexpectedly. Syal and Soontir Fel sat side by side beaming out at everyone. Syal spoke in a hushed voice.

"We wanted to add this to the end of the message without Jaina knowing. Leia, I know as a mother you worry, but I just wanted to reassure you that Jaina came through the delivery like a star. The delivery was not long, and she should be back on her feet in no time. Soontir and I are honored to have Jaina as part of our family and have treated her as one of our own. We look forward to the day you can meet your beautiful granddaughter as well. Han, Soontir promises not to poison Keira against you. Once you both have equal opportunity to spoil her, the two of you can have a go at it."

The Baron grinned mischievously as Syal winked, then the image faded. A message replaced the holo. It read:

_Keira Winter Fel, you are a blessing from the Force, born from the love of two warriors who were only trying to find the meaning of peace. You snuck up on us in the middle of a blizzard and stole our hearts. It was all worth it. – Jaina Solo-Fel_

Keira's image appeared below the message just to drive the point home. After a brief spell of hushed awe, the room awoke with rounds of well-wishes and hearty congratulations. Rane was amazed at the feeling of acceptance directed his way and received it all graciously. A strong arm around his shoulder caught Rane's attention. He looked over at the beaming face of Han Solo. With his other hand Han held out a small glass filled with a deep amber liquid.

"Jaina scammed this off your dad before Jacen left Csilla. I think she intended for it to be put to good use."

Rane took the proffered drink. "That she did, sir."

Han removed his arm from Rane's shoulders and stepped over so the two men were face to face. Leia leaned over the back of the couch and grabbed her husband's outstretched hand. The couple shared an unspoken thought before Han spoke.

"Your father will keep his word, and not spoil my granddaughter rotten until I get a fair shake at it?"

Rane chuckled. "Fels always keep their word."

Han nodded. "Your brother, he's a good man, isn't he?"

"The best." Rane offered with all the seriousness of the question.

Han held up his glass. "That's what I thought; just like this brandy, only the best for my little girl." He laughed. "My two little girls."

Rane held his glass up in a toast. "I will drink to that."

The two men emptied their glasses in unison, then offered contorted grins at each other as the smooth liquid seared its way down their throats. Impulsively, Han dragged his wife over the back of the couch, shoving his glass into Rane's free hand so he could wrap both arms around her.

Han beamed down at Leia. "Sweet Force Princess, we're grandparents!"

Leia giggled, love reflecting in her brown eyes. "Yes, we are, you crazy old fool. Now kiss me until I forget."

End of Chapter 39  
TKL/h94


	40. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"Can I hold her?"

Jaina glanced up from gently bouncing Keira in her arms to look into a pair of questioning green eyes. With some reluctance she offered a nod, then shifted her daughter in her arms. Two hands eagerly snatched the baby from her grasp; Jaina watched anxiously, looking for signs of distress from her baby. The whole day had been spent at the medical facility waiting for Doctor Tarado to complete a battery of tests in order to declare Keira one hundred percent healthy. Jaina's nerves were fried.

She grimaced as Keira's head flopped to the side and opened her mouth to make a suggestion when Jag beat her to the punch. "Briaun, make sure you support her head."

Jaina offered a weak smile to her husband, as Briaun spun back to face her brother. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Briaun shifted Keira in her arms with Syal gently assisting to place the restless baby into an appropriate position. Syal winked at Jag. "Briaun did not have the benefit of a baby sister or brother to practice on like you, Jag."

Briaun proceeded to walk around the room, rocking her arms in an attempt to quiet Keira's fussiness. "I can't believe you couldn't wait two days until my winter break started, Miss Keira." The infant emitted a weak cry, which made Briaun grin. "Oh, smart talking already. You must have learned that from your mother."

Jaina tried to smile at the quip, but the effort was difficult. She wrung her empty hands nervously as she glanced from Briaun to Jag then back to Briaun. After all the requisite tests, Doctor Tarado had come back and taken Keira one more time. He had spoken to Jag in his native tongue causing her husband's face to flash with concern.

As he had wrestled Keira from her arms and handed their daughter to the doctor Jag had assured Jaina it was purely precautionary. Now Keira was back, so the Fel family waited for the results to some test Jag claimed he was not entirely sure of the purpose. Jaina knew he was hiding something by the uneasy set of his shoulders, even though he was unreadable in their bond.

As if sensing the tension in the atmosphere, Keira began to wail. Jaina, unable to stand the separation any more, walked to Briaun and gently scooped Keira up, laying the fussing baby against her shoulder. A caress in the Force did little to ease the cries. Jaina turned to Jag, her agitation reaching a boiling point.

"Are the test results going to be much longer? I really need to feed her."

Jag looked from Jaina to his parents, an unspoken exchange took place. Soontir walked out of the waiting room; Syal offered a comforting smile then walked across the room to Jaina. "I am sure it will not be much longer, dear. Soontir will stir them into action."

Jaina snapped, "Thanks," before eyeing Jag. She settled into a seat and dropped Keira onto her legs so she was nestled along the crook where they met. Bouncing her heels slightly, Jaina tried to soothe her daughter, while forcing a wide smile. The effort seemed to have the wrong effect as Keira's cries increased in volume. Jaina kept forcing herself to maintain a cheerful exterior despite the knot growing in her gut.

"May I try?"

Jaina raised her eyes to see Jag kneeling in front of her. His eyes were calm green pools; his voice solid and sure. Jaina felt some of her nervous edge soften. The slight curl of her lips had a hint of genuine relief at the sight of Jag's quiet confidence. Jag rubbed his thumb on Keira's forehead, and her cries subsided to quiet hiccoughs.

Soontir's voice broke the reverie. "Jag, the doctor is coming."

Jag reached across and placed a hand on Jaina's shoulder. "I will be right back."

He rose and strode to the hallway, meeting Doctor Tarado and another Chiss physician just outside the entrance to the waiting room. Jaina watched as the three men conversed for what seemed to be an eternity. Jag was a blank slate, falling back to his steely warrior demeanor. Jaina furrowed her eyebrows, but a cry demanded her attention.

Accepting that she would have to wait until the doctors completed their interview in a language she was unable to understand and at the same time faced with a reality she could change, Jaina swept the frustrated infant up in her arms as she rose. She bobbed Keira on her shoulder trying to sooth her baby's unrest. As it became evident her efforts were fruitless, Jaina proceeded to pace the back wall of the room as Syal, Soontir and Briaun took up residence in a row of seats to await the news.

At the point when the unknown was almost unbearable for Jaina, Jag and the doctors entered the room. Jaina spun to greet them, Keira mewing into her shoulder. There was a profound sadness in Jag's eyes, a sadness he could not hide despite his best efforts. He touched Keira briefly on the head, then stared into Jaina's eyes. He heaved in a breath, and the weight of the world hung in the balance.

"The doctors found something in their scans." Jaina's brown eyes darted from the doctors' serious faces back to Jag. "We knew there was a chance of some developmental problems resulting from the serum. Danni warned me before I told them to give it to you. I accepted the burden of the risk."

Jaina's eyes softened. Whatever was wrong, Jag blamed himself. She shifted Keira into one arm as she voiced her protest and reached for Jag's hand with her now unoccupied hand. Jag squeezed her slim fingers in gratitude.

"Danni warned me this might be a possibility. Jaina, Keira is blind."

Jaina dropped Jag's hand and spun around to face the back wall, clutching Keira to her chest in desperation. She tried to block out the rest of her husband's words, to deny the truth, but they kept coming. "The doctors said there may be ways when she is older to…"

Jaina fought back tears, clenching her eyelids shut. She closed out the world, silenced her eardrums except for the pounding of the blood in her head. Jaina failed to take a breath for she was not sure how long. Then she realized Keira was now full out balling, echoing the sentiments of her mother's heart.

Jaina inhaled, and with the action came a realization. Keira was alive; she was alive. That was a gift in and of itself. This journey had been a glorious adventure in self-growth, and Jaina had learned one thing, with the Force all things were possible. Mountains could be flattened to valleys, but it was the act of climbing the mountains that reaped the greatest gain.

Keira stopped crying as Jaina made her peace. Jaina bent her head down and placed a kiss on her precious daughter's forehead before turning to Jag. He stood silently waiting, the guilt of his heart now blaring full force. Jaina eyed the doctors and the rest of the family watching beyond them; Briaun cradled in Syal's embrace while Soontir stood stoically by their side. She stared into Jag's guilt-ridden eyes.

"So Keira won't see the world with the same eyes as we do, but she will see it. We are all blind to something, be it our weaknesses or the hand in front of our face. Everyone has a handicap or limitation, some are just more obvious than others. Keira will know the world in sounds and smells and touch and in the Force. I won't mourn her eyesight; I will rejoice in her life."

Jaina shifted Keira, holding their daughter out to Jag. His hands almost imperceptibly shook as he took her. Jaina put a hand on Jag's cheek. "Your choice didn't make her blind. You gave her life; you gave me life. What greater gift could we ask for?"

"But…"

Jaina's thumb silenced his reply. "No buts, only laughter and love and joy. No regrets, only living. Promise?" Her hand fell to his arm cradling Keira protectively.

Jag gazed into Jaina's eyes as she willed him to let go of his guilt. Finally, he accepted destiny. "I promise." He smiled. "I love you, Jaina Solo-Fel." He glanced down at his daughter now sleeping in his arms. "I love you, too, Keira Winter Fel."

Jaina understood her daughter's heart like it was her own. "We know."

The End  
TKL/jj00/zr/h94


End file.
